


The Odds Were Never in Our Favour

by GrizzlyBear1710



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Magic, Mutual Pining, Ravenclaw, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 170,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyBear1710/pseuds/GrizzlyBear1710
Summary: 100 years on from when Voldemort was defeated, Clarke and Lexa are in their final year at Hogwarts with one common interest - the Triwizard Tournament. Due to the dangers of previous games, Professor Jaha has ensured that the competition will be inter-house, meaning one competitor from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Despite being the worst of enemies, the tournament pushes them together in more ways than one. Besides, how are they meant to still be enemies when the whole Wizarding World is convinced they're a couple?A Hogwarts au story littered with 'The Hunger Games' references, a lot of magic, and a Journalist with a vengeance against Clarke and Lexa.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 300
Kudos: 421





	1. Frenemies

Clarke bundled her large suitcase, owl cage, and backpack onto the Hogwarts Express. She was excited to be starting her seventh and final year at school as a prefect. Of course, the platform was buzzing with students from all houses and all years. In the mix of all the people, Clarke struggled to find her friends. Only once she was on the train could she pick her way down the tiny hallway, glancing in and out of compartments. Finally, she heard the familiar laughter that could only belong to the one and only Raven Reyes. She was scheming something; Clarke knew it. Clarke pushed the compartment door open, dropping down beside Octavia and across from Raven.

“Hey, Clarke!” said Octavia cheerily. The girl looked bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as usual with her hair sleek and a bright smile on her face. Octavia loved school. All three girls had grown up muggles, so every day at Hogwarts felt like a dream. Magic still never failed to surprise them.

“Hi guys,” Clarke breathed out, “What were you laughing about?”

“Well,” Raven began in her typical scheming voice, “I have a brilliant plan this year.” The only thing that separated Raven from an evil genius was that the brunette wasn’t rubbing her hands together as she plotted.

“Please tell me it doesn’t involve Anya,” Clarke said. The Slytherin prefect had been Raven’s love interest-slash-enemy for the last two years, which wouldn’t be a problem if Anya wasn’t the most threatening girl in their school. She was all cheekbones and jawlines with a smile making a rare occurrence. She was exactly Raven’s type. However, Anya had made it perfectly clear that she despised Raven, which – unfortunately – egged Raven on even more. For the last two years, Raven had a plan to win over Anya’s affections. Last year it was obscene love notes every week coupled with a drunk serenade at a very illegal Gryffindor House party. The year before was commentating every Quidditch game with inappropriate remarks about Anya’s ‘form’ as she played. They were lucky Anya was mostly good-humoured, laughing everything off after threatening Raven with a forbidden curse. If anything, Clarke would bet that Anya enjoyed the attention.

“This year, it’s going to be a little invention I call enchanted roses. I’ve got like a hundred roses and I’m going to send one to her dorm every week to follow her around. It’s genius!” said Raven triumphantly. Clarke rolled her eyes. This was no stroke of genius; this was a death wish. Raven continued, “It’s going to work. I can feel that this is going to be our year.”

“How do you reach that conclusion?” Clarke asked, smirking. Every year, Raven would declare that it was going to be their year. However, at the end of every year, Raven would admit that she was wrong. ‘Better luck next year,’ she’d say as they departed on Platform nine-and-three-quarters.

“Well, Octavia is all loved up with her boyfriend,” Raven replied, and Clarke’s mind drifted to the Hufflepuff keeper. Lincoln was one of Anya’s best friends and possibly the sweetest, kindest man Clarke had ever met. He was also Head Boy this year. It still shocked Clarke that a guy like Lincoln could be friends with the hurricane that’s known as Anya. Raven continued, “I’m going to get Anya this year, and it’s the Triwizard Tournament, which we all know is your thing, Griff the Gryffindor.”

This was something that gave Clarke a huge jolt of excitement. Clarke had watched the tournament in both her first and fourth year, both times too young to participate herself, but it had been her dream to win the Triwizard Cup. Their headmaster, Jaha, had altered the rules of the tournament since he took charge of Hogwarts. The other European schools no longer participated in the tournament, claiming it was too dangerous. That didn’t stop Jaha. Instead, he changed the tournament to be an inter-house competition. One competitor from each house would be picked by the Goblet of Fire to represent either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Clarke was determined to be the representative for her house. She didn’t know about the potential competitors from other houses. Octavia – a fellow Gryffindor – didn’t want to participate. Raven, who was from Ravenclaw, wasn’t interested either, or didn’t know anyone from her house who might be considering it.

“Does anyone know who else is entering their name?” Clarke questioned. She wanted to know her opponents to be properly prepared to face them. Still, she knew there was a chance that she might not be picked for her house. She didn’t like thinking about that, though. For the ballsy blonde, failure wasn’t an option.

“Lincoln is,” said Octavia with a dreamy look on her face. They were completely smitten. They’d gotten together last year when they were paired in Transfiguration class, finding that they had quite a bit in common. Both had their hearts set on being Aurors once they left high school and had a shared love of Quidditch. Octavia played seeker for the Gryffindor team and was good.

“Anya said she would only consider it for the politics. But she’s not entering,” said Raven, inspecting a rose between her fingers. Octavia and Clarke stared at her, then turned to each other, then back to Raven. They were thinking the same thing and Raven was completely oblivious to it.

“And, Rae, how do you know that?” Octavia asked. Both her and Clarke were grinning as Raven looked up. Only then did she realise what she’d said and broke into a smirk.

“Oh, did I not tell you guys?” Raven asked. She placed her rose down beside her then said, “We wrote to each other all over summer.” She revelled in Clarke and Octavia’s surprised expressions before adding, “I guess Anya and I might work this year.” Their idle chit-chat continued the remainder of the journey from Kings Cross Station to Hogwarts. That was until there was a knock on their compartment door and Lincoln popped his head in. Octavia immediately smiled at him. Momentarily, he seemed to forget why he was there. Raven asked, “Can we help you?” He was snapped back to the present.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” he stumbled. Shaking his head, he fixed his gaze on Clarke before continuing, “All prefects are needed in our compartment to direct all the first years.” Clarke nodded, beginning to stand up from her seat. Lincoln averted his eyes, hastening to add, “Um, Lexa sent me because everyone else is already there.” Clarke felt her jaw automatically tense. There was something about the cold and proud Ravenclaw girl that Clarke despised. Of course, Lexa would be Head Girl this year. She was stoic and a little cocky. It made Clarke’s blood boil just thinking about the girl. For some reason, she thought she was above everyone else. It was probably due to her Pureblood status. Clarke knew that the accusation was unfair because Lincoln was also from a Pureblood family and was nothing like Lexa – despite being one of her right-hand men, alongside Anya. However, there was something about Lexa’s attitude and self-righteousness that really pushed Clarke’s buttons. It probably doesn’t help that Lexa is her only real competition in their whole year. They’re both the highest achieving students in the whole school, but every year in nearly every class, Lexa would outperform her. They’d never seen eye-to-eye in the whole seven years together. Even the professors keep them apart during classes. It was true that they couldn’t go five minutes without arguing about something, and the professors frankly had enough of holding them at arm’s length away from each other. It was just easier to never force them to work together.

Stomping to their compartment, Clarke felt her mood dampen at the mere thought of being trapped in such a small space with the Head Girl. Clarke really liked the other prefects. From her house, the male prefect was Bellamy, Octavia’s brother. They’d gotten along extremely well, and he was rather protective of her, Octavia and Raven, treating them all like his sisters. He was the oldest, but only a month older than Raven. Nevertheless, he was nice, and she liked him. From Hufflepuff, Lincoln and Harper were the prefects. When she found out Lexa was appointed Head Girl, Clarke felt that Harper was cheated out of the position. She was a really nice girl with a heart of gold and achieved high marks. Clarke didn’t know why Lexa had been picked over someone like Harper. The prefects from Slytherin were okay, consisting of Anya of course, and a guy who acted tough but was soft on the inside, Murphy. Even the guy from Ravenclaw was a sweetheart and one of her closest friends, Monty, who was fully deserving of prefect title. However, Lexa was the odd one out.

As soon as Clarke walked into the compartment, all eyes turned towards them. Lexa’s eyes were boring into Clarke’s like she was ready to strike her down right there on the spot. Clarke stared right back. Lexa was mad. She hated Clarke more than anyone at Hogwarts. She thought the girl was arrogant and ballsy beyond belief that it was bordering stupidity. When Lexa had heard that the Gryffindor was going to be a prefect, Lexa had gone straight to Professor Indra, who was the head of Ravenclaw, to complain and try to revoke her prefect status. However, it had been decided by Professor Jaha and that was the end of it. She had vowed that if Clarke so much as tiptoed out of line, she’d argue to the headmaster himself to drop her as a prefect. This was Lexa’s final year as Head Girl and Ravenclaw Quidditch captain and she wasn’t going to let someone like Clarke Griffin tarnish her impeccable school record.

“You’re the only one who turned up late to the first prefect meeting,” Lexa said sternly. She saw the challenge behind Clarke’s eyes, as she trained them on Lexa. She flicked her gaze between the other occupants in the compartment.

“You’re the only one who has a problem with that,” Clarke shot back. At her words, Anya looked like she was ready to sever Clarke’s head from her shoulders. Anya was similar to Bellamy. The Slytherin was fiercely protective of Lexa, which most likely had something to do with the fact that they were cousins. However, Anya appeared to retreat the second Lexa raised her hand. Clarke didn’t know how she did it, but she had to admit that Lexa had a way of making all those around her succumb to silence. She could command a room full of people.

“Clarke, you’re late and there will be repercussions for that. You know how vital punctuality is, so I’m afraid I can’t let this go unpunished,” Lexa began. She sounded like she was already exhausted with Clarke’s antics, despite it being a one-off occurrence. Clarke felt her temper rise. She hated being spoken to in that way. “Anyway,” Lexa continued, “We all know by now that us prefects help the first years for the first few weeks while they adjust. Tonight will be the first of that routine, which includes taking them on the boats across the Black Lake. We need two prefects to each boat. Then, make sure you integrate them into your houses well and show them to the dormitories after dinner. If they need help with anything, you’re all to be of service to them.” The others listened intently, nodding when appropriate. Lexa’s voice quietened, letting Lincoln take over.

“If they have any problems, make sure you’re there for them. They’re only eleven and twelve, so they’ll probably be homesick and probably overexcited. When they start school, expect to be late to your classes and alert your professors of your tardiness. The first years won’t know their way around, so just be ready to give them directions. For the first years of your house, they’ll all have the same class so you can herd them there in the mornings after breakfast and after lunch. Let them know of all the rules. You are to set perfect examples of how you should behave in school. Does anyone have any questions?” said Lincoln. He smiled at the others, encouraging them to ask if they were struggling.

“What are the passwords for Gryffindor?” Bellamy asked.

“And Slytherin,” Murphy added.

“Gryffindor password is Pygmy Puff and Slytherin’s is Sea Serpent. The passwords will be changed every two weeks so make sure you ask your Heads of Houses what they are to keep on top of them and spread them to all students. Don’t ever give out the password to anyone other than other prefects if they’re not in your house,” said Lexa. Clarke grabbed a biro from her pocket and scribbled the words ‘Pygmy Puff’ on the back of her hand. Of course, Lexa took notice. “Clarke, if you have Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin students in your boat and they see the password written on your hand, they’ll have unauthorised access to the Gryffindor common room. That’s a little thoughtless, don’t you think?” Lexa asked like she was telling the blonde off. Clarke noticed Bellamy clench his jaw out of the corner of her eye. She tried hiding a smile, knowing that the boy hated Lexa just as much as she did.

Clarke quipped, “With all due respect, Lexa,” Clarke began, emphasising her name, “I hardly think any of the first years will read what’s on my hand and immediately think ‘yes that’s the Gryffindor password,’ so no I don’t think it was thoughtless.” She forced a smile on her face. It looked more like a grimace. Lexa was scowling at Clarke and looked as though she was moments away from ripping into her for undermining her authority. Suddenly, the Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt.

“Okay, looks like we’re here. Let’s gather up the first years and get them to the Great Hall. Everyone out!” said Lincoln in his soft but authoritative voice. He had effectively dissolved the tension between the two girls as Clarke and the other prefects filed out of the compartment. Once everyone had left, including Anya, Lincoln turned to Lexa, “You know you will have to get along with her in front of the other students. We are supposed to be setting examples.” His tone was softer, trying not to rile her up. Lexa knew he was trying to help, but she was just so agitated with the blonde. Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose. With Clarke as one of her prefects, working closely with her, this year was going to be a problem.

“I know,” Lexa sighed, closing her eyes. Just thinking about having to be civil – even friendly with the Gryffindor – was giving her the onset of a headache. Lincoln seemed to shift awkwardly on his feet like he was weighing up whether to say something or not.

“She’s not that bad you know,” Lincoln said quietly. When Lexa’s head snapped up to shoot daggers at him, he added, “Since I’ve been with Octavia, Clarke and Raven hang out with us and she’s alright. Sure, she’s a little hot-headed, but she’s nice enough. Something about you just rubs her up the wrong way.” Lexa didn’t know whether to be offended or delighted by that. Knowing that Clarke was usually a nice, calm, even pleasant person around everyone else, but despised her brought a smile to her face. After a beat, Lincoln said, “I think you were too harsh on her.” Lexa considered this. “I think you owe her an apology,” Lincoln said. It wasn’t nasty; Lexa knew that. He was just trying to smooth things over between them. He was the perfect Head Boy and frankly one of the only people who ever stood up to her. Although she would never admit it, she appreciated him standing up for himself and others. It was an admirable Hufflepuff trait he had. As Lexa debated her options, Lincoln added, “I’m going to oversee the other prefects. Think about what I said.” Lexa gave him a curt nod, took a steadying breath to stop herself from getting angrier, and stepped out of the compartment after Lincoln.

Clarke found that whenever she was around Lexa, she was storming around. Her face must’ve looked like a thunderstorm, so she schooled her features into her usual friendly expression. That was one of the reasons she was picked as a prefect. Professor Jaha had told her that she always seemed friendly and approachable. Bellamy was practically jogging to keep up with her as they headed to the docks, a few first years trailing after them.

“God, I hate her. Who does she think she is?” Clarke spat through gritted teeth. She didn’t want the younger students to hear her bitching about the Head Girl. It wouldn’t set a good example, which would undoubtedly piss Lexa off more. The idea of angering the girl more caused Clarke to smirk. However, she couldn’t risk her prefect status, so it wasn’t worth it.

“She’s the Head Girl, and the power’s going a little to her head. You’ve just got to be the bigger person, Clarke,” Bellamy reasoned. Clarke knew he had a point, but she was still mad at Lexa. She was at least glad that Bellamy saw her for what she was. Others in the school seemed to think she was nice, including her own friends. In all fairness, Raven had been in her dorm since first year so knew the girl a little better, but even Octavia defended her.

“I’m always the bigger person. She gets away with everything and she’ll just get away with even more now she’s Head Girl,” Clarke replied. She spotted Professor Gustus, the care of magical creatures’ teacher, up ahead rallying all the first years around him. He was a mountain of a man, standing at well over six feet tall with a large beard and long hair. He had a huge frame and looked like he could tear the first years in half with his bare hands, but he was the nicest man on the inside with the sweetest smile. Clarke spun on her heel, turning towards the nervous first years. She plastered on her friendliest smile, announcing, “Okay guys, everyone head over to Professor Gustus! He’s the huge man over there with the beard!” A few of the young students nodded. Clarke stood aside, pointing in the direction of the professor. Gustus donned a winning smile as the new students approached him.

“It’s only for a year, Clarke. Then she’s gone and you never have to see her again,” said Bellamy as they made their way to the boats. If there was one thing Clarke hated as much as Lexa, it was the boats. She had a fear of open water, especially a lake containing a giant squid and other magical creatures. However, supervising the first years as they crossed the lake was a part of her job description.

“That’s true,” Clarke said thoughtfully. She began climbing into one of the boats with Bellamy behind her when Lincoln appeared on the scene.

“Sorry, forgot to mention. We don’t want prefects from the same house in the same boats. Lexa and I thought we could really try to push house integration this year, so if you’re sharing a boat with someone from a different house, it’ll really help hammer that message home, okay?” said Lincoln. Clarke could hardly say no. It was a nice initiative to introduce. Professor Jaha and the prefects last year eradicated sitting at tables designated to your own house except for on the first day. Relations between houses had massively improved, so it only made sense to introduce more ways of interaction. Bellamy offered him a tight smile then climbed back out of the boat. Lincoln and Bellamy had a pretty strained relationship. They’d never really been friends and with Bellamy being ridiculously protective of his little sister, he’d hated Lincoln for no reason for a few months. However, the more time they spent together; the more Bellamy realised the Hufflepuff was a good guy. He was still Octavia’s big brother, so had a little wariness about the guys she dated.

Bellamy hopped into a boat occupied by Harper from Hufflepuff, striking up a conversation with her immediately. Bellamy had that ability to just make friends with and chat to anyone about anything. Clarke was similar but not as good at it. Clarke watched as Lincoln strode over to Anya, muttering something in her ear. With a roll of her eyes, Anya nodded then proceeded to climb into a boat alongside Monty. Oh no, Clarke thought. She was going to join him out of all the other prefects if she couldn’t share with Bellamy. Now she had the choice of Murphy, Lincoln or Lexa. Out of them all, she’d take Lincoln. Since dating Octavia, Lincoln had been present at their breakfast, lunch and dinner times, alongside their free periods and occasional Hogsmeade trips. He was lovely and Clarke thought him, and Octavia were perfect for each other. She hoped to catch his eye, but he walked away, joining Lexa and Professor Gustus with the first years. Her only hope was Murphy. Clarke wasn’t sure about the Slytherin boy. He had a resting bitch face, always sarcastic and snappy, but gave the best advice and was incredibly loyal to his friends.

“Murphy don’t take this the wrong way,” Clarke said. His head popped up from the boat, turning towards her, “Get in my boat.” Murphy sniggered at her but remained in the boat.

“Clarke, I’m flattered but you know I don’t swing that way,” he said. Clarke playfully rolled her eyes. Murphy took every opportunity to joke about being gay, and Clarke, as a bisexual, appreciated the humour. Murphy continued, “But I can’t. The Head Boy and Girl can’t go in a boat together, so one of them has to be in a boat with one of us.” This time, Clarke panicked. It meant that her chances of being partnered with Lexa are much higher. Lincoln is closer to Clarke than he is to Murphy, so there’s still a high likelihood that he’ll jump in her boat, but she couldn’t be certain. She definitely couldn’t imagine Lexa opting to share a boat with her, but she’d never specifically seen Lexa and Murphy get along. She just had to wait it out.

Lexa nodded as Lincoln approached her and Professor Gustus. He offered her a smile then turned to all the first years who were babbling excitedly. His smile widened at the newcomers. It was another thing Lexa admired about him. He was such a softie when it came to other people, wanting to help them out the best he can. A few children smiled up at him. Professor Gustus cleared his throat, standing up to his full height.

“First years!” he started his announcement with his booming voice, “This is your Head Boy Lincoln from Hufflepuff and your Head Girl Alexandria from Ravenclaw. The others in the boats are your prefects: each a boy and girl from each house. These will be your role models and mentors. If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask them anything.” Lexa and Lincoln wore matching smiles, trying to put the younger students at ease.

“I’d just like to add that you can ask anyone from any house any questions you have. It doesn’t have to be the prefects from your own house,” Lexa said. It was clear some of the students were nervous about the houses.

“Yep,” said Professor Gustus, shifting his attention to the boats, “Now, you’re going to get in the boats, four people to each boat with two prefects. Four of you can also travel with me.” The first years seemed a mix of excited and nervous about the boat travel as they warily approached them. Lincoln and Lexa led the students towards them. Lincoln leaned in a little to Lexa’s side.

“I’m going to share with Murphy. Try to get along with Clarke for five minutes,” Lincoln muttered, quiet enough for no on to overhear. Lexa wanted nothing more than to protest, but she couldn’t with all the first years around. Instead, she forced a tight-lipped smile on her face and nodded. Lincoln turned to the first years and shouted, “Okay, four first years with me!” A group of three boys caught up to him as he made his way over to the boat with Murphy in.

“And four with me!” Lexa yelled. She got two boys and two girls who followed her onto the boat. Lexa stood aside, allowing Clarke to help them on before she climbed on herself. Clarke was completely avoiding her gaze, still seething that the brunette had ended up sharing her boat. She didn’t know if she could be civil with the girl for the boat ride. Once they were sat down, Lexa spun around to the first years and said, “So, I’m Alexandria from Ravenclaw but everyone calls me Lexa. This is Clarke and she’s from Gryffindor.” Clarke noticed how much softer and kinder Lexa’s voice was. Then again, whenever Lexa spoke to her, it was always with a biting, argumentative tone. Perhaps this softer voice was Lexa’s real voice. She couldn’t be sure.

“Hi, what’s all your guys’ names,” said Clarke. Lexa was also surprised by the enthusiasm in her tone. It wasn’t commonplace for Clarke to use a friendly tone around her. The first years rattled off their names with Lexa memorising each of them. As the boats set off, a few of the first years around them squealed, clearly not expecting them to set off so fast. Lexa had noticed that as the years went on, more and more children were half-bloods or muggle born. Pureblood numbers were dwindling. That wasn’t a problem for Lexa; it was just interesting. As soon as the castle came into view, the first years gasped aloud, whisperings things like ooh, ahh, and wow it’s amazing. Lexa smiled, proud that she attended a school as prestigious and legendary as Hogwarts.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” began one of the first-year girls. Her name was Charlotte if Lexa recalled correctly. “How do you get put into one of the houses? One boy said you had to choose with a blood pact. I don’t like blood.”

Chuckling lightly, Lexa reassured, “No, don’t worry. It’s nothing like that. There’s this thing called the Sorting Hat that’s placed on each of your heads and it comes up with a little rhyme about which house you belong in. It taps into your consciousness to determine what sort of person you are and which house you’d thrive in. It also takes your personal preference into consideration.” Charlotte nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.

“What houses are there?” the boy, Aden, asked. He looked nervous as the castle grew closer. Clearly, this boy didn’t know about Hogwarts.

Before Lexa could take this question, Clarke said, “There are four with different defining characteristics of its students. There’s Gryffindor, which is my house, where everyone is brave, courageous and chivalrous. In Hufflepuff, everyone is hard working, patient and loyal. In Slytherin, the students are ambitious, natural-born leaders and resourceful, and in –”

Lexa interrupted, “—My house, Ravenclaw, intelligence, learning, wisdom and wit are valued. But the houses just reflect some characteristics. You’ll be placed there because that is where you’ll succeed the furthest. Even if you’re put in a house separate to your friends, you’ll make friends in your new house and can still be friends with those in other houses. For example, my best friends are Anya, who’s a Slytherin,” Lexa pointed at the boat in front of them, “and Lincoln from Hufflepuff who you’ve already met.” Aden was listening with rapt attention, but the others noticed the obvious tension between the two prefects.

“So, you two are from different houses, but are you friends?” the other girl, Madi, asked. She guessed they weren’t by the awkward looks they gave each other. Neither Lexa nor Clarke knew how to answer this question. They didn’t want to lie but also didn’t want to show that they weren’t friends.

With a heavy sigh, Clarke said, “Well, not exactly. But you don’t have to be friends with everyone in your year. Some people you just don’t really see eye-to-eye with, and I guess Lexa and I just haven’t really gotten along. But we still work together as prefects because we’re mature enough to put that behind us when we’re working. But—” Lexa was sick of Clarke’s rambling.

“We’re frenemies,” said Lexa, effectively saving Clarke from digging herself further into the hole. The term ‘frenemies’ came as a great surprise to Clarke, having never heard the brunette ever use words like that. It sounded almost foreign coming from her mouth that it nearly made her laugh aloud.

“Frenemies?” Clarke questioned, raising a sceptical eyebrow. In all their years, she would never consider Lexa a frenemy. She’d hardly even consider her an acquaintance. However, Lexa just nodded like she’d never been surer of anything in her life.

“Yeah, we push each other in all our shared classes to outperform each other even though we’re both the smartest in our year. I’d say that classifies us as frenemies and I know you’re going to disagree, which will just be another one of our debates,” said Lexa. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at Clarke, a playful grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. Clarke found Lexa’s definition of their relationship amusing, but she still couldn’t shake the desire to smack that cocky smirk off the Ravenclaw’s face.

For the sake of the first-year students, Clarke decides to agree, “I guess.” Lexa turned to the younger students with an exasperated expression. Her eyebrows were raised and eyes comically wide.

“That’s the first time we’ve agreed on anything!” Lexa told the other students. Clarke jabbed her elbow lightly into Lexa’s ribs, causing the brunette to let out a small chuckle. The rest of the boat journey consisted of the children asking a few more questions about Hogwarts, the houses and classes. Lexa and Clarke took turns answering their questions until their boat reached the docks. Lexa stepped out first, offering the first years a hand as they clumsily manoeuvred onto land. She instructed them to follow Professor Gustus. The students all thanked her and Clarke before jogging to catch up to the teacher. Lexa turned to the blonde, noticing that she was struggling to hop out of the boat. Lexa bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. Instead, she reached out her hand to Clarke. The blonde looked up from Lexa’s hand to her face, clearly distrusting of her motives. However, Clarke hated those boats. Begrudgingly, she accepted Lexa’s hand. The Ravenclaw was very gentle with Clarke, helping to guide her out of the boat and onto the docks. As she glanced around, she was thankful they were the last there, not wanting anyone else to have witnessed her moment of weakness. Once she felt steady enough, she dropped Lexa’s hand and cleared her throat.

“Um, thanks,” said Clarke, averting her gaze to the floor. This was the first time she’d ever thanked the other girl. It made her stomach churn.

“I thought Gryffindors were the chivalrous ones,” mocked Lexa. Clarke glared at her, pushing past her to make her way to the Great Hall. Lexa considered just letting her walk away. She’d never have to apologise to the girl and just continue like nothing had happened. Besides, they’d just kind of been getting along. Lexa knew that Lincoln would be disappointed though, and she’d learned through her seven years of friendship with him that he was always right. Clarke made it a few paces before she heard Lexa call out her name. Clarke debated whether to stop or not. Curiosity got the better of her, so she turned around, spotting a sheepish-looking Lexa. The brunette maintained eye contact with her as she said sincerely, “I’m sorry for being so hard on you earlier. I know you’ll probably make a good prefect. I think we got off on the wrong foot, so would you consider starting over?”

Clarke weighed up her options. She could shoot Lexa down and watch her features change from guilt to possibly anger – the emotion she was so familiar with on the Ravenclaw’s face. This would give her immense momentary satisfaction. However, this could make her life a potential living Hell for the next year. Admittedly, it would make more sense to accept her apology, give her a handshake and move on. Clarke was stubborn, unbelievably so, and didn’t want to accept her apology. But she had to admit that Lexa apologising for being wrong was satisfying.

“Frenemies?” Clarke asked, outstretching her hand with a grin. Lexa took it, matching her grin before they headed to the Great Hall for the sorting.


	2. The Goblet of Fire

The Sorting Ceremony didn’t take long. Most of the first years were split between the two most popular houses: Gryffindor and Slytherin. They had fifteen recruits each, with twelve going to Hufflepuff and only eight to Ravenclaw. In all her seven years, Lexa noticed that Ravenclaw’s numbers were always the lowest. It was better for her. She preferred to be surrounded by a close-knit group of friends rather than large groups. Lexa was trying to engage the newcomers in conversation, but they were mostly shy. Monty had struck up a conversation with a young girl in glasses about the moving staircases. She looked equally enthralled and terrified. Once most of the feast had been devoured, Raven dropped down beside Lexa, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She turned to the first years.

“So, I imagine Lexy poo and Monty have already introduced me as the one and only Raven Reyes…” she began, waiting for the young students to nod appreciatively. She was met with blank stares and radio silences. Immediately, Raven snapped her head in the prefects’ direction, saying accusingly, “You didn’t tell them?”

“Sorry, it must’ve slipped my mind,” said Lexa sarcastically. Raven tutted at both her and Monty. This had gotten the attention of all the first years who were watching the interaction intently. Lexa had to give her fellow Ravenclaw credit for being able to captivate an audience in her special, funny way. She could understand why her cousin, Anya was so entertained by her.

“Well, you must know,” she said to the first years, “I am the genius of Ravenclaw and because we are all friends in the house of the wise, I shall let you know my biggest secret.” This time, the first years were hanging on her every word. Raven dropped her voice as she said, “To get into the Ravenclaw common room, you must answer a riddle. However, we are not simple students who waste our time working out riddles. We are smart, witty and creative. So, when we are asked to solve the riddle, the answer is simple. Tell the eagle knocker what it is not.” She received a fair few confusing looks, so continued, “Everyone has heard the famous riddle: Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame? Now the answer is that the circle has no beginning. However, the answer can also be not the eagle. The knocker can’t deny that your answer is right even though it hasn’t solved the riddle.” The students looked surprised and happier than ever.

“Rae, that’s not the best advice to give to our first years,” said Lexa while wearing a grin. Raven was certainly something else. Lexa liked the girl after having her as a roommate for six years. As Head Girl, she was allocated her own room in seventh year, which she was forever grateful for, but she had to admit that she’d miss her roommates. Raven drew Lexa’s face closer into her as she turned back to the first years.

“Look kids,” Raven began with an eye roll, “Lexy poo and Monty here are the sensible ones. They’re prefects for a reason, so if you need any help, these are your guys.” Lexa was surprised at the sentiment. Raven continued, “However, if you want any genius advice, just come to yours truly and I can sort you out. Got it?” Lexa gave her head a light shake as she saw the first years’ eyes light up, eagerly nodding. Lexa was keen to see how this would turn out.

Clarke had taken a break from chatting to the first years to turn her attention back to Octavia. The brunette was digging into her second – or third? – helping of dessert, causing Clarke to chuckle. She had no idea where the tiny girl put all her food. She could eat Hogwarts out of house and home but never seemed to gain any weight. Her Quidditch practice and strict fitness regime probably kept the weight off her. Clarke glanced up, immediately spotting the back of her other best friend at Ravenclaw. Raven and Lexa were sat closely on the benches with Raven’s arm around Lexa. They were laughing about something or other. She wondered what they must’ve been joking about.

Jasper interrupted her train of thought as he asked, “So, who’s putting their name in the Goblet of Fire this year?” He was wide-eyed with a broad smile looking around at everyone eligible to enter. Clarke liked him. He was hyperactive, boisterous, cheeky but hilarious. Him and Monty were like Fred and George when they attended Hogwarts over one hundred years ago. Clarke watched as a few people nodded, exclaiming confidently that they were entering. Jasper was one, alongside Monroe and Echo. Clarke also raised her hand, causing Jasper’s face to drop. “Damn,” he began with a sigh, “If you enter, I’ll have no chance of being drawn.”

“That’s not true. The Goblet picks who is worthiest for the three tasks. You never know – the three tasks could all involve the manufacture of moonshine. If that’s the case, your name will definitely be drawn,” said Clarke, a smile playing on her lips. This cheered Jasper up immensely. Moonshine was a vile, lethal concoction created by Jasper and Monty to get everyone absolutely smashed at illegal common room parties. Clarke only needed a few shots and her memory of the rest of the night was wiped. That gave her the nickname of Party Girl Griff.

Seemingly at the mention of the Goblet, Professor Jaha stood up from behind the professor’s table. He was in his wizard robes of gold and black to demonstrate his power and status as the headmaster. Clarke had known him for years as her next-door neighbour. However, she’d not known that he was a wizard, never mind the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. It shocked her to no end when he hand-delivered her letter of acceptance on her eleventh birthday. Her best friend, Wells Jaha, had known he was a wizard since the day he was born, but never told Clarke as they grew up together. He sat at the Hufflepuff table beside Harper, patiently awaiting his dad’s speech with the rest of the student body.

“As many of you know, the Triwizard Tournament is returning this year for those in years five, six and seven provided that you are over the age of sixteen. A worthy witch or wizard will be picked from each of the houses. Now let me remind you that this decision to enter your name shall not be taken lightly. If your name is pulled from the Goblet of Fire, you begin a binding contract with the tournament, being legally required to participate in each of the three tasks. You are also disallowed to discuss your theories or tasks with anyone who is not in the tournament. Please don’t enter your name if you are not willing to undertake the full tournament, knowing the risks,” he said in his loud voice. All eyes were on him as he pulled a sheet off the Goblet, revealing the magical fountain-like monument. A few people gasped. Professor Jaha continued, “This is the Goblet of Fire. It will be placed here while you have 24 hours to enter your name. Those 24 hours begin at midnight tonight and end Sunday night at midnight. The winners will be drawn Monday evening after dinner. If you are underage and try to enter your name, there will be serious consequences,” he paused, roaming his eyes over each student, almost daring them to see what will happen if they illegally enter their name. Finally, he said, “Prefects, you may now lead your first years to the common rooms!”

Clarke noticed as she sat on one of the sofas in Gryffindor common room that Aden and Charlotte from her boat were sorted into her house and were awkwardly stood in the alcove, as if waiting for permission to join the older Gryffindors in the common room. Clarke waved them over to where her and Octavia were sat chatting. Clarke introduced Octavia to them, telling them that she was Bellamy’s younger sister. They appeared more at ease when more first years joined them. Everyone looked up when their head of house, Professor Gustus strode in.

“Hey everyone!” he said enthusiastically, before turning to Clarke and Bellamy, “Go fetch everyone.” They both leapt up from their places and walked up the stairs. Clarke went to the get the girls while Bellamy attended to the boys. Thankfully, most of the students were already in the common room so it didn’t take long to round up the rest. Clarke returned to her seat, awaiting Professor Gustus’ announcement. He began, “I’m Gryffindor head of house as most of you already know. I’ve just come to introduce myself and see how everyone is. Also, I’ve got the prefect duty and common room rules up here. No parties and I must stress that because I know you guys have a record for throwing them, but I’m serious. Prefects and staff alike will be cracking down on these parties. If there are any immediate problems, go to your prefects to sort them out unless they are of utmost seriousness. We like to think that as chivalrous Gryffindors, we can sort our own problems out. However, sometimes there are problems that are too big for us, so don’t be worried to come to any of us staff about them. One last thing,” he paused dramatically. With a grin, he yelled, “We’re winning the house cup this year!” The older students led a clap with whooping and cheering until everyone joined in. The first years felt swept up in the encouraging and rather boisterous celebrations of their house, especially Aden. He was unsure if he’d been sorted into the right house. It was something he was thinking of talking to Clarke about but thought he’d give Gryffindor a go before being hasty. After all, the Sorting Hat was never wrong. Once the cheering had died down, Professor Gustus once again, beckoned Clarke and Bellamy over, “Can I talk to you guys in the hallway?” Both followed him outside, standing beside the portrait of the Fat Lady. Professor Gustus passed them the prefect duty sheet, quietly anticipating Clarke’s reaction.

Clarke skimmed over the piece of parchment, searching for her name. She spotted that Bellamy and Lincoln were put on duty together and hoped that it would smooth over their strained relationship. Finally, she found her name twice on the rota. On Tuesday evenings, she would patrol with Anya: Great. Her and the Slytherin girl never really got along. She figured it had something to do with being best friends with Raven and worst enemies with Lexa. However, when she saw that – first – she was scheduled for Friday night (prime party time), and – second – that dreaded duty was with Lexa. Bellamy noticed the same time Clarke did. He didn’t dare make a sound, worried that even breathing would set her on a rampage. Professor Gustus bit the inside of his cheek, braced for Clarke’s screaming match about the injustice of pairing her with someone she really couldn’t stand, or how she couldn’t be expected to be a good prefect if she was working alongside her arch nemesis.

There was a lot going through Clarke’s mind. She was deciding between storming straight to Jaha’s office and telling him she wouldn’t do it; bargaining with Professor Gustus to get it changed; bargaining with Bellamy to switch the duty with him; or simply taking a steadying breath. She knew she was hot-headed and quick to anger. Apparently, her head of house and close friend also knew that. She could see they were awaiting her reaction. Suddenly, her deal with Lexa to be ‘frenemies’ came to the forefront of her mind. She had to try to be civil. Only then did she realise she’d left them waiting with bated breath for nearly a minute.

Professor Gustus began rambling, “Look, Professor Jaha really wants to work on interhouse relations and thought how better to start than putting two of Hogwarts’ greatest enemies together. He was hoping that you could sort it out together and prove that, despite your differences – you could still put the school above your needs and work together. I don’t think it’s a bad idea, but I did try to tell him he was probably making a mistake. Lexa probably also won’t stand for this, but I haven’t had the chance to speak to Professor Indra yet…” he trailed off.

However, Clarke just looked up and said, “Okay.” Neither Professor Gustus nor Bellamy could believe their ears. Clarke ‘I hate Lexa and everything she stands for’ Griffin had just agreed to a prefect duty with Lexa herself. Clarke decided to add, “I’ll give it a go. It’s a prefect duty; how hard can it be?” Before the blonde could change her mind, Professor Gustus practically ran downstairs to the professors’ lounge. Bellamy turned to Clarke, looking exasperated.

“Clarke, do you know what you just agreed to?” he asked. They slipped back into the alcove between the portrait and the common room. He looked concernedly at her face, trying to see if someone had replaced the Clarke he knew and loved.

“We’ve come to an agreement to see if we can be civil for the younger students. Don’t get me wrong, I still hate her, but we have to set an example,” said Clarke. A confused expression etched its way across Bellamy’s features.

“We?” he asked.

“Lexa and I,” said Clarke like it was obvious. He nodded. This time, he was afraid that Clarke had been replaced. He couldn’t imagine Clarke agreeing to at least an hour-long shift on prefect duty alone with the student she hated more than Voldemort himself, but he certainly couldn’t believe that her and Lexa had a civilised discussion about setting an example to the younger students. In all their seven years, if Clarke and Lexa weren’t arguing, they weren’t talking. This was something he had to see with his own eyes to believe it.

In Ravenclaw Tower, Professor Indra had dragged Monty and Lexa away from the common room to hand them the prefect duty. As Head Girl, it was expected that Lexa does two duties per week. She was happy with that. She found that her first duty was with Murphy on Wednesday night. That wasn’t too bad. Murphy was a laugh to hang out with, which she’d learned when they were partnered in Divination for the year. Her second duty was with Clarke. This would certainly test their civility. She wondered how Clarke was taking the news. The blonde would probably be tearing Professor Gustus’ head off. The image brought a smile to her face.

“No arguments. See you tomorrow,” said their head of house, Professor Indra, striding away. That was smart, Lexa thought. If Professor Indra would have stayed, that would’ve given Lexa the chance to argue with her. Monty cautiously looked up, awaiting Lexa’s explosion. She was usually calm headed, until Clarke was involved. Lexa checked who he was on prefect duty with: Harper. That was good; they got along well.

“Well,” said Lexa after clearing her throat, “This should be a fun term.” Monty cracked a shy smile. Lexa liked her fellow Ravenclaw. He was sweet, insanely smart and creative, but had a very rebellious streak that only Jasper could bring out of him.

“Just promise me one thing,” said Monty. Lexa turned to face him, twitching the corners of her mouth into a barely-there smile. She gave him a singular nod, like she’d consider his promise but perhaps disagree with it. He said, “Clarke’s my friend. If you kill her, don’t ask me to help with the body.” Lexa let out a laugh. She wasn’t expecting that, but she guessed she didn’t give the quiet boy enough credit.

“She’s not worth going to Azkaban for,” Lexa quipped playfully. Monty grinned, stepping aside to let Lexa back into Ravenclaw common room first. She couldn’t say she was looking forward to their first prefect duty, but it would make for an interesting night.

By the time Monday evening rolled around, everyone who’d entered their name into the Goblet of Fire were trembling with nerves. Clarke couldn’t sit still. She also didn’t dare touch any of her dinner, too scared she’d throw it back up again. She looked across at the other potential competitors. Jasper was biting his nails, flitting his gaze between the Goblet and Professor Jaha. Monroe looked enraptured by the enchanted ceiling. Clarke was pretty sure her eyes hadn’t left it since they walked in. Echo was trying hard to look cool and collected but her nerves were evident in her eyes. Clarke turned to look at the Hufflepuff table, noticing that Lincoln was sat ramrod straight, staring directly at the Goblet. She shifted her gaze across to the Slytherin table, noticing that Anya had her jaw clenched so hard it looked almost painful. Clarke didn’t think she was entering though. Perhaps she was nervous for Lincoln. No one else on the Slytherin table looked concerned. When Clarke checked the Ravenclaw table, she saw Luna – another of Raven’s dormmates – with a steely gaze on the Goblet. Clarke tried to focus on anything but the impending doom that would soon be upon her if her name was called.

“It is time!” came the booming voice of Professor Jaha. Clarke was sick with nerves. She couldn’t take the wait anymore. The Goblet glowed a bright blue – almost blinding to the naked eye – before it turned red, spitting out a charred piece of parchment. Professor Jaha snatched it out of the air, unfolding it. The whole school was in complete silence. “From Slytherin,” Professor Jaha began. The Slytherins all leaned forwards on their benches. It felt like everyone was holding their breaths. Professor Jaha announced, “Roan Queen.” Everyone erupted into cheers as Roan – a seventh year Slytherin – made his way to the front of the Great Hall. He had a swagger in his step, like he was expecting this outcome all along. He had his trademark smirk set in place as he high-fived a few of his lackeys on the way up. Professor Jaha gave him a firm handshake before he disappeared through a door on the left side of the hall. Everyone fell into relative silence once again. The Goblet spat out another piece of parchment. Professor Jaha cleared his throat then said, “From Hufflepuff,” pausing for dramatic effect. Clarke prayed he didn’t do that when he announced Gryffindor’s champion. She thinks she’d die on the spot. Lincoln straightened up. Professor Jaha looked up, as if searching for the student in the sea of nervous eyes, then shouted, “Lincoln Grounder!” The Hufflepuff boy graciously stood and made his way over to the front of the Great Hall. He gave Professor Jaha a firm handshake then followed Roan through the door.

Clarke began to get even more nervous. If she was against two of the strongest students in the school, she’d be doomed. Lincoln was the captain and keeper of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, built like a warrior, and quick-witted. Roan was co-captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, chaser, tall and strong as an ox. He was also a good fighter, so if the tasks involved hand-to-hand combat, or any combat at all, she’d be as good as dead. There were just Gryffindor and Ravenclaw yet to be drawn. Her stomach knotted as the Goblet spat another piece of parchment out.

“From Gryffindor,” Professor Jaha began. Clarke swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling like all eyes were on the Gryffindor table. She schooled her expression into neutral. If she won, she’d stand proud, walk to the front and shake the Professor’s hand. If she lost, she’d offer the winner a gracious smile, clap as they walked up, then cry silently in her dorm. For now, she just had to keep her breathing even as she awaited the news that could change her life. “Clarke Griffin!” Professor Jaha shouted. Her mask of neutrality didn’t work as the second her name was called; she broke into a huge smile. She hugged Octavia quickly, then practically skipped to the front of the stage, thanking Professor Jaha as he shook her hand. He offered her a triumphant smile, then directed her to the door off to the side. The second she walked in, Lincoln enveloped her into a hug, congratulating her. Roan clapped her on the shoulder, and they stood back, awaiting the Ravenclaw competitor. It still hadn’t sunk in. She was the competitor for Gryffindor. She was taking part in the Triwizard Tournament. She was chosen.

Lexa was the epitome of unreadable. As she sat beside Raven, her hands in her lap and her eyes staring forward, she knew no one would suspect her crippling nerves. She spotted her cousin, Anya, with a stressed expression, her eyes trained on Lexa. Anya had begged her not to enter, knowing the risks that come with entering the tournament. Not only that, but also the risks of exposure from the journalists who dig a little too deep into competitors’ personal lives. The woman in charge of those types of articles was no other than Nia Queen, Roan’s mum, who was a woman known for twisting the words of those she interviewed. With Anya’s deep interest and knowledge of politics, she knew it would be dangerous territory with Lexa entering. Lexa knew of Anya’s concern and bargained that if she entered the tournament, her cousin could advise her on political decisions, such as how much and what to say during interviews.

Suddenly, Professor Jaha continued, “And from Ravenclaw,” The Goblet spat out the final piece of parchment. Lexa steeled herself, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. Only Anya and Lincoln knew that she’d entered her name in the Goblet. In case she wasn’t picked, she didn’t want anyone to know. She held her breath as Professor Jaha shouted, “Alexandria Woods!” With a single nod, Lexa stood from the bench and made her way to the front, completely aware that all eyes were on her. Raven was slow clapping, her mouth agape in shock. No one had any idea she’d entered. When she looked across at Anya, her expression was unreadable to anyone who didn’t know her. But Lexa knew her cousin better than anyone. In her eyes, she was both parts proud and scared. Lexa gave her a reassuring nod before shaking Professor Jaha’s hand and entering the side room.

Once Clarke looked up and saw Lexa cross the threshold, she felt her blood boil. This couldn’t be happening. Lincoln looked between them, waiting for a fight to ensue. He didn’t have to wait long.

Clarke advanced on Lexa, shouting, “No way! No way! No way! You can’t be here! You can’t take this one thing away from me!” Lexa raised her eyebrows in surprise at Clarke literally thundering over to her. The blonde could move if she wanted to. Lexa was torn between amusement and anger. She’d never stolen anything from Clarke; she had just beaten her at everything. Lexa decided to stir the pot.

“Congratulations to you too, Clarke,” she said, smirking. She was sure that Clarke was going to swing for her if it weren’t for the entrance of Professor Jaha, Professor Indra, Professor Gustus, Professor Kane (the head of Hufflepuff), and Professor Pike (the head of Slytherin). They looked cautiously at Clarke’s bright red face and angry expression. Professor Indra couldn’t help but grin as she saw Lexa stood cockily, almost encouraging Clarke to smack her. Those girls had a largely competitive relationship that gave her nothing but entertainment during potions classes.

Professor Jaha began, “I would like to personally congratulate all of you for being chosen as representatives for each of your houses. This tournament as you know is not to be taken lightly and I hope you all do well. Each of you will be assigned to a mentor which will be your head of house. These professors are not allowed to help you but can offer advice and talk things through with. Your first task will be in November and we can tell you one thing about it so you may prepare accordingly.” The competitors awaited his announcement, all holding their breath. “It’ll be a flying task, similar to Quidditch,” said Professor Jaha. The three Quidditch players broke out in smiles. This was their territory. Clarke, on the other hand, nearly had a meltdown.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Please tell me this is a joke. Please,” said Clarke, running a hand through her blonde tousled hair. Even Lexa hadn’t made her this wound up. Clarke looked truly stressed. Professor Jaha just offered her a nod, wishing them all good luck before departing. “This can’t be happening. This has to be a joke,” Clarke said, mostly to herself. Her head was in her hands. She dropped onto a sofa, lifting her head to look at the other three competitors. The Professors watched on uselessly. Professor Gustus felt helpless. The other competitors were all well versed in Quidditch and flying, but Clarke was truly awful at it and he knew it. Before the tournament had even begun, his mentee was screwed. “You’re all Quidditch players and two of you are captains! This is so unfair!” Clarke was nearly shouting at them.

“Hey, Clarke, it’s okay, you can learn to fly. We’ve got like two mo—” Lincoln began before Clarke interrupted.

“Thank you for the sentiment, but this is impossible!” Clarke sighed, dropping her head again. Roan scuffed his shoe against the floor, not knowing how to react. He’d seen people upset and stressed, but never on the level that the Gryffindor was right now. He was sure she was seconds away from either crying or breaking something. Everyone stood around uncomfortably. Lexa decided she’d rather let Clarke ride this one out without getting in her path of potential destruction.

“Well,” said Lexa, ready to announce her departure when Clarke glared at her through her fingers. The look on Clarke’s face screamed pure murder. Lexa took in a breath, steeling herself for Clarke’s certain explosion.

“And you!” Clarke began, rising ominously from her place on the sofa. She pointed an accusatory finger at Lexa as she continued yelling, “Of course, you put your name in the Goblet of Fire. Of course, you won for Ravenclaw. Of course, you got Head Girl. Of course, the first task is in your area of expertise. I swear to Merlin, I am going to—”

“Okay, I think it’s time Lexa left,” said Professor Gustus, shooting the Head Girl an apologetic look. He liked the Ravenclaw, knowing that she was a nice person, but he had no idea why her and Clarke butt heads so often. He was concerned though. With every accusation Clarke threw at Lexa, she took a step towards her. Unfearful, Lexa stood her ground, almost challenging the blonde. As Professor Gustus stood in between the two girls, Clarke’s calmer demeanour seemed to return. Lexa looked down at Clarke, weighing her up like a predator would when advancing on its prey. Lexa stood only an inch taller than Clarke but seemed to exude a good few inches with her stature.

Professor Indra began walking out of the room. Lexa followed, giving Clarke one last look. The other competitors filtered out, Lincoln offering Clarke a sympathetic smile. She returned it but it didn’t reach her eyes. Once everyone had left, Clarke sunk back into the sofa. Professor Gustus stood in front of her, eyeing his student cautiously.

“What am I going to do?” Clarke whined.

As Lexa returned to Ravenclaw Tower, she was met with congratulations, handshakes, high-fives, and hugs. Lexa smiled, gratefully accepting all the praise she was receiving. Raven expressed her surprise at Lexa’s entering of her name, but congratulated her, nonetheless. After a short while, Lexa excused herself to her room. Once there, she dropped down at her desk. It had been a long and stressful day, ending in Clarke screaming at her. At first, Lexa had found it funny. However, on reflection, she realised how Clarke was at a huge disadvantage. Usually, they never saw eye-to-eye. With a sigh, she turned over a few ideas in her head. She wanted to win the tournament and Quidditch was her chance at cementing that win. As a beater, she was agile, strong and fast, so there was a high probability that she’d win the first task. However, she wanted to win the tournament fair and square. With Clarke at a huge disadvantage, it wouldn’t be fair.

Obviously, Lexa couldn’t offer her flying lessons. They weren’t friends and it would be weird. Besides, the blonde would probably throw it back in her face. But Lexa knew the girl needed some help with her flying. She considered asking Professor Gustus to teach her, but technically, it wasn’t allowed. She had to find a way to sneakily get Clarke well versed in the art of flying and that was going to be near impossible.

Tuesday morning was when Lexa had her brainwave. She was sat beside Octavia in Alchemy. Their professor, Titus, ensured that everyone had to sit beside people from different houses. That was Professor Jaha’s new rule. Lexa was glad that Octavia had sat down beside her. They got along well, and out of everyone in the class, she would’ve picked Octavia herself. Raven and Clarke were sat at the front of the class, chatting animatedly about something. Professor Titus was one of the strictest professors at Hogwarts who also taught a History of Hogwarts. His classes were lecture-based with no interaction and especially no talking. This class was one of the smallest with very few seventh years opting to take it. Before the Professor turned up to class, the students had a little time to talk.

“Are you holding Quidditch trials this year?” Lexa asked, trying to sound conversational. Octavia nodded. It was a weird choice of topic, but she rolled with it. “Same,” Lexa continued, “We’re thinking of holding flying lessons for nearly all of Ravenclaw. That way, we have like a backup squad for when we leave or for if we’re injured. The whole team’s stronger together, right?” This struck an idea in Octavia’s head. It was genius. If she did the same, Gryffindor would win the cup for sure. However, she had no idea why Lexa was telling her. That was until Lexa nudged Octavia, motioning towards Lincoln. “I don’t want Hufflepuff stealing the win this year. If the rest of us are more than prepared, they have no chance,” Lexa muttered. Octavia’s smile broadened.

“I don’t even care who wins this year, just as long as it’s not Hufflepuff. They’ve won every year for five years,” Octavia agreed. Lexa grinned, knowing Octavia is falling hook, line and sinker for her lie. Obviously, she’s not training her whole house in flying. However, if she could plant the idea in Octavia’s head, Clarke would get some flying experience.

“Just think about it. We’d be unstoppable,” Lexa added in a quiet voice. If Lincoln, Roan or even Clarke overheard, it would be obvious that she was technically breaking the rules by asking for help. But considering she wasn’t breaking the rules for her own selfish gain, she doubted it would be a problem. She watched as Octavia scribbled on a scrap piece of parchment about the house-wide flying lessons and smirked to herself. She didn’t know why she was helping Clarke when the girl wanted her dead, but at least she was taking steps to make the competition fair. With that, Professor Titus stormed in, starting the class.

Clarke was sure luck or fate, or destiny was on her side when she spotted a sign-up sheet in the Gryffindor common room later that day. Octavia was holding flying lessons for those who wanted them to be Gryffindor’s reserve team. She literally couldn’t believe her eyes. She didn’t think it was real until she’d scratched her name on the piece of parchment with her quill. This was her saving Grace and she was about to thank Octavia over and over when she remembered the oath. If she began thanking her friend, Octavia would clock onto what the first task may entail. That was against the rules. Instead, she thanked whoever was looking out for her and prepared for her first lesson. She finally had a chance.


	3. Flying High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter but Octavia seems to be onto something...

Octavia couldn’t believe how bad Clarke was at flying. Clarke had only just began hovering in air on her broomstick when she fell off. Octavia immediately ran to her friend’s aid. Clarke just hurt her arm, nothing major. The blonde was determined as she mounted the broom again, this time kicking off. She began flying, like really flying. She leaned side to side, manoeuvring the broom around invisible corners. Thankfully, not many people had signed up to the flying classes, leaving only those eager to try out for the team and Clarke. Octavia thought it was a bit of a waste of time, but she went with it anyway. She was sure that the combined forces of her and Bellamy could get the amateurs as pretty good flyers soon. Bellamy dropped down from his broom beside her.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” he began, motioning to the flyers, “We start training as a first and reserve team. We open double the amount of spaces on our team but let them train with us. If anyone’s injured, they can replace them.” Octavia considered this; it would be a good idea. It also wouldn’t mean cutting any of the people who wanted to learn, and Octavia always hated that part of the role as captain. She agreed to the idea. Then, she heard Clarke wailing. Immediately, she leapt on her broomstick, catching her friend just before she hit the ground.

“I think I’m going to need a little more practice,” said Clarke breathlessly.

“Yeah you don’t say,” Octavia quipped, grinning. She laid Clarke on the ground, passed her the broom, then said, “Give it another go.”

Professor Indra stood at the front of her class, biting back a grin. Her seventh-year students filtered in, chatting away like they usually did. She had a surprise for them – a seating plan. Not one of her students were going to like it. Professor Indra wasn’t evil or malicious like previous Potions teachers, but she enjoyed poking fun at her students. So, as soon as they sat down, Indra instructed them to all stand up. With confusion etched on their features, the students looked around to see if anyone was stood with another person from the same house. No one was breaking the rules.

“Okay, things are going to change around here,” Professor Indra began, striding around her classroom. “Firstly, whoever I seat you with will be your partner for the rest of the term. Second, there will be no arguments at all. If you disagree, you’ll have to work it out between yourselves in a calm and direct manner. If you can’t come to a compromise, you will lose points and may have to come back for detention,” Indra continued, eliciting a few grunts of complaint from some people. As she spoke, she began rearranging pairs of students. She placed Octavia with Murphy, knowing they didn’t like each other. She put Lincoln with Ontari from Slytherin. Then, she moved around to Raven as she continued, “Third, you still have to be on your best behaviour. Any explosions will have to be cleaned up yourselves. There will be no exceptions to this rule and extreme consequences for those who break them. Am I understood?” She placed Anya and Raven together to Raven’s delight. Lexa grinned at Anya’s expression until she noticed there was just her and one other person without a partner: Clarke.

The blonde stood her ground at the back desk she was sharing with Anya, Raven, Murphy and Octavia. Begrudgingly, Lexa made her way to the desk, dragging her satchel with her and dropping down beside Clarke. They didn’t exchange any words, crossing their arms as they stared ahead. Octavia pursed her lips. No one liked it when the pair were forced to work together. No one. It was distracting to everyone in the class when they argued relentlessly. The only people who found it mildly entertaining were Anya and Raven, who were going to make it their lifelong duty to goad them into fights.

“These will be your seats for the remainder of the term. After Christmas, I may reconsider provided you’re all on your best behaviour,” said Indra, clasping her hands behind her back. This was going to be fun. “Your first task is making a draught of living death. You have two hours before I’ll check that it’s perfect. Off you go.” Lexa turned to her textbook, flipping through the pages to find the potion. Once located, she began reading out the ingredients required to Clarke. The blonde was staring blankly at the textbook, completely ignoring everything Lexa was saying. Anya sniggered at the look Lexa gave her when she realised Clarke was ignoring her. Anya and Raven both split off to collect the ingredients while Murphy and Octavia discussed the best way of brewing and who should do what.

Placing her hands on her hips, Lexa asked, “Are you just going to ignore me? We can’t work like this all term, you know.” Clarke sighed, still acting like she hadn’t heard the brunette. Instead, she put her hand up. Professor Indra approached their desk with a scornful look on her face. It hadn’t even been a minute and there was already a problem between her two highest-achieving students.

“Professor, may I work alone?” Clarke asked. Lexa clenched her jaw. How was she expected to remain civil when the Gryffindor was this frustrating to deal with? She wouldn’t even look at her.

“Miss Griffin, I’m afraid you already know the answer to that. Any more silliness and you’ll both have detention tonight before your prefect duties,” Professor Indra warned, glancing between the two. Usually, Lexa adored her head of house for her straightforward thinking and composed attitude. However, Lexa wasn’t impressed by this stunt. She felt like Professor Indra was punishing the class. This must be part of Professor Jaha’s plan for integration. The Professor stalked away to check on the other students, leaving Clarke letting out an exasperated sigh. This was her worst nightmare. As though it wasn’t bad enough to share prefect duties with the Ravenclaw, she now had to work with her, and they had their N.E.W.Ts relying on their partner work. Although Lexa was smart, there was no way they could cooperate.

“I’ll set up the apparatus if you get the ingredients,” Clarke mumbled, pulling out her cauldron from her satchel. Usually, Lexa would argue, for no reason at all. She’d argue that Clarke was too bossy, which Clarke would bite back with a point that Lexa was arguing for the sake of argument. Lexa would then accuse Clarke of trying to make her out to be a bad person. Clarke would then turn a little red, which would make Lexa laugh, which would make Clarke angrier. Instead, Lexa let out a sigh and walked to collect what they needed. Anya and Raven stood in the corner of the classroom, watching the interaction unfold.

“I bet you three galleons they won’t make it past half an hour without arguing,” said Raven with a grin.

Anya considered it, then said, “I’ll take that bet.” They shook hands before gathering up the rest of their ingredients.

Half an hour passed and so far, so good. Lexa had retrieved all the ingredients while Clarke had set up the caldron and their wands. They divvied up the ingredients and began chopping them. They were managing not to talk the whole time which was pertinent if Professor Indra didn’t want any arguments.

“Okay, it says to add the Infusion of Wormwood,” said Lexa, reading from her book. With a nod, Clarke grabbed it and threw it in the caldron. Lexa hated the way Clarke tossed things in haphazardly, but she decided not to say anything about it. Clarke hated how Lexa instructed her on how to brew the draught like she didn’t have her own textbook. With a glare, she read her own book, grabbing the powdered root of asphodel and throwing it in. Lexa stood by uselessly. Clarke stirred twice in the clockwise direction. “Clarke,” Lexa said, causing the Gryffindor to face her. Lexa said, “We’re meant to be working together.”

With a huff, Clarke said, “Okay, do you want to add the other things and I read the instructions?” It wasn’t really a question; it was more of a statement. Both Lexa and Clarke knew that it wasn’t something they could compromise on. She gave Clarke a nod, switching places with her. Clarke read out the next ingredient, which Lexa began to add. “Wait!” Clarke hissed, grabbing Lexa’s forearm. Lexa looked at her with a questioning gaze. “That’s not sloth brain. It looks like something else,” Clarke continued, closely inspecting the ingredient.

“I got it from the jar of sloth brains, so…” said Lexa.

“Are you sure?” Clarke questioned. Anya knew that something was going to go down as soon as Lexa placed both gloved hands on the desk, turning her neck towards the blonde. She’d already won three galleons but wanted the entertainment of her cousin practically blowing steam out of her ears.

“Unless the jars were somehow mislabelled, I’m sure it’s sloth brain,” Lexa replied. With Professor Indra out of earshot, Lexa added, “You’re not trying to start an argument, are you?” Anya sensed her tone. She was using the sing-song voice that Lexa knew riled people up. Her cousin’s cockiness was hilarious when it wasn’t aimed at her. Lexa noticed Clarke’s blue eyes turn steely. It would be so easy for Clarke to fall back into their old ways and begin shouting at Lexa. However, she was trying to break that habit. Instead of responding, Clarke momentarily closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before reopening them again.

“Okay, add it then,” said Clarke. Quirking an eyebrow, Lexa smirked as she added the ingredient. She was expecting a lot more backlash than that from the blonde but commended her ability to keep her cool. Anya also raised her eyebrows. Clarke had dealt with that extremely well. Lexa placed the sloth brain in the caldron and watched with a grin as the potion bubbled over a little. Of course, it wasn’t sloth brain. “Lexa, what the Hell?” Clarke asked, raising her voice. This got the attention of Professor Indra.

“Oops,” said Lexa with a shrug, “It must’ve not been sloth’s brain. Silly me.” Anya cracked a smile beside Raven. As Professor Indra approached them, she extinguished the potion gone wrong, then cast a disappointed look at the students.

“You two are the most capable students in class and yet you’re performing the worst when you’re together. You know, if you’re great individually, imagine what you could achieve as part of a team,” said Indra as she walked away.

“I think we’d kill each other before that happened,” said Lexa, mostly under her breath. Clarke heard and couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. Lexa was pretty sure that was the first time she’d made the blonde laugh. Clarke looked at her, and only then did she realise that she’d laughed at something Lexa said. She looked almost disgusted with herself. Lexa widened her eyes. Were they joking? Surely not.

Clarke defended herself by saying, “I’m only laughing because it’s true.” She seemed to go a little shy. Her bark of laughter drew the attention of the others around the desk. Nobody expected Clarke to have even sniggered at something Lexa said. Even Clarke was surprised at herself. Lexa grinned, then they got back to work.

Their prefect duty began at half-nine in the evening. With her knack for punctuality, Lexa was waiting at the entrance to the Great Hall at twenty-past nine. Their duty ran for an hour and a half. Lexa would be lying if she said she was looking forward to it. Her duty with Murphy was fun, involving gay jokes, sarcasm, chats about summer, and catching two students out of bed. She expected hers and Clarke’s to be wildly different. Anya had prefect duty with the Gryffindor a few nights ago, admitting to Lexa and Lincoln that the girl didn’t stop talking. Anya retired to bed feeling like her head might explode. Lexa wasn’t expecting the same experience.

The Ravenclaw checked her watch, noting that it was two minutes until their duty began. Clarke was still nowhere to be seen. Then, she heard footsteps scampering down the staircase that led up to Gryffindor Tower. At exactly twenty-nine minutes past nine, Clarke came into view, wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Lexa felt wildly underdressed in a pair of black joggers and black and white baseball shirt. Nevertheless, she wasn’t the one who was late, so she had nothing to apologise for.

“Nice of you to show up,” said Lexa, crossing her arms across her chest. Clarke had walked down, trying to be positive about their duty. Now her positive attitude felt like it had been rained on and then kicked to the curb. Lexa didn’t deserve her nice demeanour. So, she dawdled down the rest of the stairs. Lexa rolled her eyes.

“You can’t deduct house points from prefects,” quipped Clarke as she made it to the bottom of the staircase. Lexa huffed out.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little. Clarke couldn’t agree more. They fell into step as they walked down the corridor down to the dungeons. Lexa wanted to get that part of the castle over with first. She’d never tell anyone, but the dungeons being so dark and dingy, she hated them. Their patrol was boring. They hardly spoke unless they bumped into a professor. Even then, they didn’t speak to each other, just the professors. With only half an hour left, they made their way towards the headmaster’s office. Stood outside was a sight they weren’t expecting. Aden. Clarke and Lexa gave each other a look of concern. For the first time in seven years, they had the same thoughts. Why was he stood outside after curfew?

With him being from her house, Clarke asked, “Aden, what are you doing out here?” The boy jumped at his name being called, spinning around like a deer caught in headlights.

“Oh, um, I’m sorry. I…I wanted to see, um, Professor Jaha,” he mumbled, shifting his feet uncomfortably. Clarke took a few steps towards him.

“What’s going on? Is everything alright?” Clarke asked in a soft voice. The softness of her tone surprised Lexa. Aden glanced up from the floor to Clarke, then back down again.

“I had a question for him, but I don’t know the password,” said Aden sheepishly. Lexa decided to get involved in the conversation at an attempt to put him at ease.

“Can we answer your question?” Lexa asked. She dropped down to his level, kneeling on one knee. He shrugged awkwardly. “Give us a try,” said Lexa with a soft smile. Clarke was doubly surprised that Lexa could seem warm and friendly with others.

“Um, I wanted to ask if I could try the Sorting Hat again,” Aden began, turning towards Clarke awkwardly, “I don’t think I was put in the right house.” His voice went quieter.

“Hey, I know you’re a Gryffindor. You’re brave and chivalrous and a loyal person. You don’t need to worry because the Sorting Hat doesn’t make mistakes,” said Clarke, placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiled a little, but still didn’t look convinced.

“But…But what if the Sorting Hat got it wrong this once?” Aden questioned, dropping his gaze to the floor. Lexa sighed. She wasn’t the best at giving advice but knew that this was her area of expertise.

“Can I tell you a story?” Lexa asked. Aden looked up at her, giving a small nod. Clarke watched on in fascinated curiosity, wondering what the story would be. Lexa began, “I came to Hogwarts seven years ago and my whole family were Slytherins. I walked into the Great Hall knowing nothing but Slytherin, however, the Sorting Hat sat on my head for nearly ten minutes. It was the record for longest time the Hat was deciding. The whole time, it was telling me how great I’d be in each of the houses. I asked to be put in Slytherin like my cousin Anya, but the Sorting Hat didn’t agree. It said that if I went to Slytherin, I’d be too reliant on my family and Anya, and I wouldn’t pave my own way for my life. After a few minutes, I nearly cried because I didn’t know what was happening or whether I’d even get sorted. Professor Gustus nearly took it off me when it had been a long time. I was really scared that whatever decision it made; I would always assume it got it wrong.”

Both Aden and Clarke were staring at the brunette as she expressed what happened. Clarke didn’t even remember Lexa’s sorting. Now that Lexa mentioned it, Clarke did recall someone sat on the stool for a long time. She just never imagined that person was Lexa. That woman seemed built for Ravenclaw. She was also surprised at the soft and comforting tone Lexa was using with the young boy. It was something she’d never heard, but she couldn’t believe how sensitive the seemingly stoic girl was being.

“Eventually,” Lexa continued, “The Sorting Hat declared Ravenclaw and I couldn’t believe it. I’d never even heard of Ravenclaw before! I talked to Anya and my parents who were also in shock about the news. Anya even asked Professor Pike if I could change, which was completely forbidden. I just had to accept my fate; I was a Ravenclaw. After a short while, I realised that the houses were just what you were put into based on your overwhelming characteristics. You can be brave, loyal, witty and ambitious all at the same time. However, the Sorting Hat places you in a house where it thinks you’ll succeed best and go furthest. You were blessed to be put in Gryffindor where they’ll encourage all your good traits and raise you up on their shoulders, but if you’re worried you were in the wrong house, I can guarantee you weren’t.”

Aden looked at her, confused, asking, “How?”

With a friendly smile, Lexa said, “Because you were brave enough to come down here and defy the Sorting Hat; you were chivalrous enough to stand and wait outside instead of beating the door down; and you were courageous enough to come down alone in the dark. That sounds like a Gryffindor to me.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile as she saw Aden immediately relax at her words.

“It sounds like a Gryffindor to me, too,” Clarke added. She smiled at Lexa, then turned back to Aden, saying, “I should know.” The trio laughed in unison. Aden shifted his gaze between the two prefects, smiling up at them. They’d truly reassured him.

“Thank you,” said Aden. After a beat, he added, “I’ll make a good Gryffindor.” Lexa clapped her hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll make sure of it,” said Clarke, smiling proudly. “Now come on, let’s get you back to Gryffindor Tower.” The three of them made their way to Gryffindor, dropping the young boy off. Lexa ruffled his hair playfully before he stepped through the Fat Lady’s portrait. Clarke checked her watch, noticing they still had ten minutes before their duty was up. Clarke wanted nothing more than to sneak off to bed, but she knew Lexa would never allow it.

They walked back down to the Great Hall where they were planning on parting ways. Clarke realised that perhaps she’d been too quick to hate Lexa. The girl seemed caring and kind as she spoke to Aden. However, there was one thing she was confused about.

“How come you didn’t deduct points? Aden was out of bed past curfew and you can deduct them from first years,” said Clarke. Lexa thought this over before answering.

“He had a fair reason. I thought it wouldn’t be nice of me to punish him for that. It seemed mean,” Lexa replied. Clarke turned to her, stopping them in the middle of the corridor. She saw that Lexa was being sincere in her forest green eyes. Admittedly, Clarke had never realised how dark green Lexa’s eyes were.

“Thank you,” said Clarke, trying to express her honesty. Instead of replying, Lexa offered her a smile. The quiet alarm she’d set for the end of their shift went off. They were done.

“Make sure you look out for him,” Lexa said to Clarke, turning the alarm off. Clarke gave her a solitary nod. She couldn’t believe they were somewhat getting along. This was unheard of.

“Goodnight, Lexa,” said Clarke. She began turning to go back up the stairs.

“Goodnight, Clarke,” Lexa replied. They shared a small smile before heading in separate directions. As they walked away, neither could believe that a small first year Gryffindor could be the one thing they bonded over. Lexa shook her head, grinning as she entered Ravenclaw common room. As Clarke settled under her duvet, she sighed. Lexa Woods was something else. Perhaps everyone was right. If they gave each other a chance, they might get along. Who knew?

After Quidditch try-outs, Lexa made her way to Hufflepuff. She knew the bricks she had to tap to get in. Once inside the common room, she got a few curious stares from the inhabitants. It was more acceptable for people from other houses to enter the common rooms of other houses. However, it wasn’t commonplace now there were more social areas around the castle. Lexa asked a third year whose name she couldn’t place where Lincoln’s room was. She walked towards the Head Boy’s room and rapped on the door. When he opened it, he looked surprised.

“Lex, you okay? It’s almost curfew,” said Lincoln, an easy smile on his face.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go flying tomorrow morning after breakfast. You know, sharpen up our skills,” said Lexa, dropping her voice lower at the last part. He knew what she meant immediately.

“Sounds like a good idea. Are we asking Roan and Clarke to join us? It could be fun,” said Lincoln with a shrug. Lexa honestly hadn’t thought about inviting the other two – especially not the blonde. She knew Clarke would probably decline if it meant spending time with her. She also knew that Clarke hated doing something she knew she wasn’t good at and flying wasn’t her strong point.

“I guess we could. I hadn’t thought about it,” said Lexa. Lincoln was always the thoughtful one. He shook his head with a smile.

“Never mind, we’ll just go the two of us this week. Maybe ask them next time, huh?” Lincoln offered. Lexa nodded and smiled. She knew they probably wouldn’t ask the others to join them, but it was a nice notion. Roan wasn’t too bad, but they never really gelled.

Yeah,” said Lexa. She pushed herself off the doorframe, then said, “Anyway, see you tomorrow at breakfast.”

When Lexa dropped down across from Lincoln and Octavia at the Gryffindor table, Octavia was confused. The Ravenclaw had never been seen at the Gryffindor table in her whole seven years. Octavia looked up from the Daily Prophet she was glancing over to spot Lexa grabbing a bowl of porridge and some fruit.

“With all due respect,” Octavia began, snatching Lexa’s attention, “How come you’re sat with us?”

“Oh, we’re going flying after breakfast,” said Lexa. Lincoln nodded along. Octavia wondered why they hadn’t asked her, but figured it was something the friends were doing alone. If any other girl would’ve been going flying with her boyfriend, she probably would’ve had something to say about it. However, Lincoln and Lexa had been friends since before Octavia knew his name. Besides, Lexa was not a threat. She was gay – out and proud since third or fourth year. So, Octavia didn’t overthink it. It was curious that they were going flying when they’d never been before, and that Anya wasn’t joining them.

Lexa didn’t think she’d ever tire of flying, especially early in the morning when no one was around. She’d brought out a Quaffle for them to throw around as they flew. It made her feel comfortable that her and Lincoln could fly around without forcing any conversation between them. Whenever Lexa’s arm faltered and she made a bad pass, Lincoln would laugh and poke fun at her. Lexa’s expertise lay with a bat and a Bludger. Lexa wasn’t sure how long they were out for, making idle chat about nothing. She asked how him and Octavia were doing. As usual, there was never any trouble in paradise. It brought a smile to her face that Lincoln was happy; he deserved to be. It wasn’t like he was short of admirers, but he never seemed interested in any other girl. That was until Octavia caught his eye. They’ve been inseparable since they got together last year. It was sickly sweet.

Lexa loved Sundays. They gave her moments to enjoy the peace and tranquillity of flying around the pitch when no one was using it, time to read in her room, and time to get some homework done in the common room with Raven. She found herself after dinner with a few rolls of parchment and her quill sat at a table. Raven had dropped down beside her not long after she got there. Although Lexa liked spending time with people like Lincoln and Anya who were happy to sit in comfortable silence, she liked Raven for the opposite reason. Her fellow Ravenclaw couldn’t go five minutes without saying something.

“Who made it on the Quidditch team?” Raven asked, making her way through potions homework.

“Well, we only needed a new seeker and Luna fancied a change from being a chaser, so she got the spot. The new chaser is a second year. He’s small but very enthusiastic with a good arm. It was his tactical play that earned him the spot. Smart kid,” said Lexa, not looking up from her work. Raven nodded. She noted that Lexa wasn’t someone who could be distracted from doing work, which helped to keep herself on task. When she was with Clarke or Octavia, they were distracting, leaving Raven getting minimal work done. Lexa dipped her quill into the inkwell, asking, “Are you still commentating the games?” This drew a grin from Raven.

“Oh, yes. But Professor Pike has to sit with me to make sure I don’t say anything ‘inappropriate’,” Raven replied. Lexa finished writing her sentence before turning to Raven, wearing a matching smirk.

“But your inappropriateness is the best part,” said Lexa. She could recall standing to watch the first game of the season three years ago when Raven was promoted to commentator. It was Slytherin versus Hufflepuff and Lexa was torn between cheering for her cousin, Anya or her friend, Lincoln. In that case, she painted her face half yellow and half green. It wasn’t a pretty look. It didn’t help that the rain had been relentless, causing most of her paint to slide down her face. The game got off to a slow start. With hardly anything to report on, Raven began giving descriptions of the players. When Anya had the Quaffle, Lexa’s mood immediately brightened, hearing her cousin be described as a ‘hot piece of ass’ as she soared through the sky.

“I know! Pike is crushing my spirit!” argued Raven.

“That reminds me,” Lexa mused. Raven looked up from her work to face Lexa as she continued, “How are things with Anya? Still pining?”

“More than anything. But I’ve got a fool-proof plan, believe me,” said Raven, a faraway look in her eyes. Lexa found Raven hilarious and surprisingly creative with her ways of getting Anya’s attention. Lexa also knew that Anya was quite a fan of Raven’s persistence. She was pretty sure that Raven’s feelings weren’t one-sided, but there was no way that her cousin would admit to it. Lexa didn’t know why she was so stubborn. Raven was funny, smart, attractive, and they got on extraordinarily well. She guessed Anya just didn’t want to give Raven the satisfaction. It didn’t bother Lexa; it gave her plenty of entertainment.

Lexa had been waiting for Tuesday to speak to Octavia in Alchemy class. Once again, Professor Titus was late, leaving them chance to chat. Octavia was flicking through her book, twiddling her quill between her fingers. Lexa pretended to look bored, flicking her gaze around the room. She looked at Octavia, wondering how to broach the subject without sounding suspect.

“So, how’s your Quidditch training going?” Lexa asked. Octavia seemed to brighten at the mention of her favourite sport.

“Um, I wish I could say your idea was great, but most of the people learning to fly are learning for a reason. They’re really bad,” Octavia began, getting a smile out of Lexa. She hastened to add, “They’re getting better at least. Slowly but surely.”

Nodding along, Lexa said, “Yeah, they’ll get there.”

“How are your beginners?” asked Octavia.

“Oh,” Lexa was stumped. She said, “I decided not to go ahead with the plan and put in more time for the first team. I might train some people up at the end of the year instead then they have a strong team once I’ve left.” Now Octavia was confused. It had been Lexa’s idea in the first place to hold extra training sessions but now she was going through with it. The only reason she could imagine Lexa doing something like that was if she was trying to throw Gryffindor under the bus then Ravenclaw could beat them in the games. It didn’t sound like something Lexa would do – especially not to someone she considered a friend. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed strange. Of course, Lexa could’ve just changed her mind. Lexa was someone who made decisions and stuck by them, though. That meant, there must’ve been an ulterior motive for Lexa suggesting that.

At the end of the class, Octavia spent longer packing up her items as she waited for Clarke and Raven. Lexa was also moving a little slower than usual. Clarke made her way over to their desk.

“How’s your Quidditch practice going, Clarke?” Lexa asked, a playful tone in her voice. Clarke rolled her eyes, knowing Lexa was mocking her.

“I hate you,” Clarke shot back. Lexa just shot her a smirk before bidding goodbye to the others and departing through the door. Once Lexa had gone, a thought seemed to strike Clarke. “How does Lexa know I’m flying?” she asked Octavia. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Octavia shrugged. Lexa had never seen Clarke fly and Octavia hadn’t mentioned that Clarke had started flying practice. That’s when Octavia knew what Lexa had done. She was somehow helping Clarke in the tournament. The main question was why.


	4. They're Planning Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The build-up to the first task...

Clarke had been training with Octavia and the Gryffindor Quidditch team for a month now. She wouldn’t say she was getting good, but she was certainly getting better. She had no idea what had compelled Octavia to add a second team, but she was glad the girl had the brainwave. Now Clarke was pretty good at flying, she got to choose what position she wanted to train in. She’d picked seeker. It seemed to require a lot of sitting and watching with a burst of high-intensity exercise. Octavia had taught her some neat skills as well like faking and cool turns. Clarke wasn’t sure if it would be useful, but it certainly couldn’t hurt. She was getting nervous for the first task. She was debating between talking to Lincoln or maybe even Roan about it, but she wanted them to bring it up first. Talking to Lexa was out of the question.

Speaking of the brunette, their relationship and time together was getting more and more intolerable. Their Friday potions classes involved more arguments and disagreements. Thankfully, Professor Indra let it slide. She was just happy the girls were being mostly civil with each other. They’d started getting even better grades as a duo than as individuals, too. Their shared prefect duty consisted of relative silence or with one of them trying to bug the other. Lexa had realised that Clarke hates being bumped into, so Lexa would bump her hip against Clarke’s, sending her stumbling into the nearest wall at least twice on their duty. Clarke had learned that Lexa hated repetitive noises. So, Clarke made it her lifelong duty to click her tongue every few minutes as they patrolled. Clarke wouldn’t necessarily say that she was looking forward to their prefect duty that night, but she did look forward to seeing Lexa clenching her jaw so hard she was practically grinding her teeth as she annoyed her.

However, she wasn’t in the mood to be pissed off or to piss off. She just wanted a nice quiet prefect duty then she could get plenty of rest before the task. Her final flying session was tomorrow. Then she’d be ready for the flying task. She was nervous, unbelievably so, but knew there was nothing more she could’ve done. She also knew that she looked like a nervous wreck, opting for joggers, a faded hoodie and throwing her hair up in a messy bun. She knew she was giving Lexa ammunition for insults, but she didn’t care.

When they met outside the Great Hall, Clarke was surprised. Lexa didn’t say anything to her. There were no insults or laughs. She simply fell in step beside Clarke as they headed for the dungeons. It was already dark with candlelight and torches their only sources of light as they patrolled. Lexa sensed Clarke’s stress. It was practically emanating off her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lexa finally asked. She knew she was overstepping but Clarke seemed like she needed someone to talk to.

“Talk about what?” Clarke questioned in a snappier voice than what she had meant. She just wasn’t expecting Lexa to be concerned about her. It seemed as though she was just asking then Clarke would stop moping. That sounded more like a Lexa thing to do than to be concerned.

“Whatever is bothering you,” said Lexa as they made their way through the hallways. In the beats of silence between their conversation, all that could be heard were their footsteps echoing off the walls.

“How are you not stressed?” Clarke hit back. She stopped in the corridor near the Astronomy Tower, causing Lexa to stand still and face her. Lexa hadn’t breathed a word about the tournament to anyone – not even Lincoln as they were training on Sunday mornings. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement between all competitors that no one were to talk about it.

“There’s nothing we can do about it. Whatever happens on Sunday happens. We have no idea what we’re facing,” Lexa reasoned.

“How are you so calm about this? Have you not made a plan? Anything?” asked Clarke. She was getting worked up now. Lexa simply shook her head, which made Clarke madder.

“How can we plan? We have no idea what they could put us against, Clarke. It would be wasteful to spend your time planning,” said Lexa. Clarke glared into Lexa’s eyes, trying to pin any emotion in them. She came up blank. The Ravenclaw simply wasn’t afraid.

“Lexa, it could be anything,” Clarke’s voice was softer now, hopeless. “They put Harry Potter and the others against dragons in the first task. What have they got in store for us?”

“I don’t know, but when Sunday comes, we can face the obstacle and overcome it. How’s your flying coming along?” The way Lexa asked it made it sound like learning to fly was a new hobby. Not something that Clarke’s life could literally depend on. It infuriated her.

“Why aren’t you scared? Lexa, we could die!” Clarke’s voice had risen to nearly shouting. The truth was that Lexa knew they could die; it was entirely possible. However, she also knew that if there was even an accident, the tournament would be completely eradicated and Professor Jaha couldn’t stand for that. For that reason, Lexa knew they’d probably be okay. She knew that Clarke clearly didn’t think that way. The blonde was worried and rightfully so, but Lexa knew that logic wouldn’t work on her. Clarke needed human connection, like when she helped Aden all those weeks back.

“I am scared, Clarke,” Lexa snapped. Clarke was doubly shocked. She wasn’t expecting Lexa to admit that she was scared, but she was also shocked when she saw a flash of emotion across those green eyes. It was almost like Lexa had dropped her guard for a second to allow Clarke access to that inkling of emotion. Lexa’s voice softened as she continued, “But we can’t do anything right now. We can’t prepare more than we already have done. We could spend all day flying tomorrow but come Sunday, they might give us dragons to fly instead of broomsticks. There’s nothing else we can do, Clarke.” Clarke knew she was right. She hated that Lexa was right. Clarke dropped her gaze to the floor in defeat when Lexa’s alarm on her watch went off. They wordlessly made their way back to the Great Hall, the weight of their conversation hanging on their shoulders.

“See you Sunday,” Clarke murmured, her gaze fixed on the floor.

“Clarke,” said Lexa, shaking the blonde from her reverie. Clarke looked up, once again surprised at finding what looked like sincerity in her eyes. Once Clarke met her eyes, Lexa continued, “The best thing we can do right now is rest. We can’t do anything until Sunday.” Clarke gave her a singular nod before making her way up the stairs to Gryffindor.

Clarke took extra care when she was on her broomstick, flying close to the ground in case she fell. She couldn’t afford any injuries one day before the first task. She’d ensured that at breakfast, she ate a lot, knowing that come tomorrow, she probably wouldn’t be able to eat. It was now twenty-four hours until the task. As Clarke chased after Octavia who was chasing the Golden Snitch, Lexa’s words swam around her head. There’s nothing they can do to prepare. Planning is useless. We just have to see what they throw at us tomorrow. She swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to focus on the task at hand. Octavia grasped the Snitch and they hung around in the air.

“So,” Octavia began, pointing out the two players with bats, “The problem us seekers have is with the Beaters down there who lob Bludgers at us. Part of our job is avoiding the Bludgers, so we’ll try that today.” Unsurely, Clarke nodded. Octavia called over the two Beaters from the first team and the pair from the second team. She instructed that the first team Beaters protect Clarke from the Bludgers while the second team Beaters protect Octavia. Both teams should be aiming for either Seeker. Clarke felt that this could result in her injury, however, it may be useful for training. So, she put on a helmet and soared into the air.

It was safe to say that Clarke wasn’t very good at avoiding the Bludgers. She got chipped once that sent her spiralling. Thankfully, Bellamy was there to catch her. The whole team knew they couldn’t risk harming their competitor, so everyone had their eyes peeled just in case of an accident. After a long period of avoidance, involving mostly whizzing around and trying not to bash into Octavia, Clarke touched down on the ground, just in time for lunch. The Gryffindor team ran up to grab showers before heading down for food in the Great Hall. As Clarke and Octavia walked in, Clarke’s eyes fell on the Ravenclaw table where Raven, Lexa and a seventh-year girl called Luna were sat, laughing. Clarke enjoyed spending mealtimes with Raven. The girl always had a way of distracting Clarke from her stress. Ideally, she’d want to spend time with Raven at lunch, but not with Lexa. She was very neutral about Luna, having not spent much time with the other Ravenclaw. Octavia nudged her, nodding in their general direction. Clarke just shrugged her agreement.

When Octavia dropped down beside Raven, there was no surprise in the other girls’ features. However, when Clarke took a seat next to Luna and across from the other three, Lexa was the first to raise her eyebrows.

“Clarke of Gryffindor has graced us with her presence,” said Lexa sarcastically. Clarke bit back an equally as sarcastic reply, knowing that Lexa had the upper hand. This was the Ravenclaw table. If they were arguing, it would be Clarke who would be forced to abandon her friends.

“We’ve just come from Quidditch practice,” said Octavia. She was testing the waters, trying to see if Lexa would show any indication of…having something to do with it. Octavia wasn’t even sure what she was expecting. All she knew was that she would place money on the fact that Lexa was helping Clarke. She’d find out her answer tomorrow. Luna peered up from her food to look between the two Gryffindors.

“You’re playing Quidditch now?” Luna asked Clarke. Octavia watched as Lexa flitted her gaze suspiciously between Clarke and Luna. Lexa was up to something. Her eyes then fixed on the table as Octavia frowned at her.

“I’m just learning how to fly,” said Clarke simply. Octavia spotted Lexa clenching her jaw.

“Oh, seems weird. How come?” Luna questioned. She obviously wasn’t suspicious of Clarke’s motives; she was just asking. However, no one had asked Clarke this, thankfully. She didn’t have an answer that wouldn’t get her disqualified from the tournament. Come to think of it, it was quite odd that Octavia hadn’t asked why Clarke was joining. She tried to come up with an answer on the spot, locking her gaze on Lexa’s. The brunette’s stare bored into her. They were going to have to lie and Clarke had never lied to her friends.

“Fitness,” said Clarke, trying to sound sincere, “You know, flying is good for your…health and stuff.” She shoved a sandwich in her mouth to avoid any more questions. Octavia narrowed her eyes at her. She knew she was lying.

Raven was the first to let out a laugh as she said, “For health and stuff? That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard in my life!” As if staying true to her character, Lexa laughed along.

“I’ve never heard anyone do Quidditch for fitness,” said Luna. It wasn’t judgemental, just questioning.

“To be fair,” said Lexa, saving Clarke from digging herself further into the hole she’d made for herself, “Quidditch is good cardio and I know my position requires a lot of arm strength.” Clarke shot her a discrete look of gratitude. The others were staring in disbelief. Lexa had just agreed with and stood up for her enemy. Lexa quickly realised, regaining herself as she added, “Though usually, people go running for fitness. Not Quidditch.” As they let out laughs, Clarke sighed in relief. After that, no one brought up Quidditch or flying. Clarke was saved.

That night, Clarke lay awake in bed, trying to will herself to sleep. Octavia noticed that her best friend couldn’t sleep and slipped behind her curtains. Clarke looked up at her with sad and tired eyes. When either of them had nightmares or got homesick, the other would always be there to help them feel better. So, Octavia climbed under the duvet and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Clarke fell asleep only minutes later, eternally grateful for her best friend.

On the other side of the castle, Anya was finishing her prefect duty when she stopped by Ravenclaw. There was a chance she wouldn’t see Lexa in the morning before the task, so she slipped into the common room and immediately regret her decision. Raven was on the sofa, flicking through a book on enchantments, her eyes immediately locking on Anya’s when she saw movement.

“I’m flattered if you’re here for me, but considering the first task is tomorrow, I’m going to assume you’re here for Lexy poo,” said Raven. Anya offered her an apologetic smile. Raven immediately understood and pointed Anya in the direction of the Head Girl’s private room.

Lexa was led on her bed, trying to tire herself out by reading a book when she heard knocking on her door. It was past eleven at night. The only people she’d expect were Professor Indra if there was an emergency, a Ravenclaw student if they were having trouble, or maybe Raven if she was bored. Either way, it was necessary that she opened the door to see what they wanted. She wasn’t expecting her cousin to be on the other side. Without asking, Anya pushed past her into her room.

“Um, hello?” said Lexa as she shut her door.

“I’ve just come to say good luck for tomorrow,” said Anya, averting her gaze to the floor. Lexa knew what that meant; Anya was uncomfortable with her feelings.

“Thank you,” said Lexa. Usually, that would be the end of their discussion, but Anya was lingering in her room. Lexa cocked her head to the side as she asked, “Is there anything else?”

“Politically, yes. In the tent, be pleasant to the other competitors because there’s always someone watching, okay. Afterwards, don’t look displeased if you lose and congratulate the rest. You’re naturally quite a proud person, which is good, so stick to that. The journalist is Nia Queen, Roan’s mum, so just remember she’ll be rooting for him. Do your best to seem pleasant to him and the Daily Prophet will paint you to also be pleasant. Got it?” said Anya quickly.

“Yep, just be me, but nicer,” said Lexa, and Anya nodded.

“Keep in mind that future employers will also be reading those articles about you and watching you. Just be mindful,” said Anya. Lexa understood. This wasn’t just a tournament and Harry Potter was one of the first to prove that. It was the outcome of the tournament that turned the whole of the wizarding world against him. This could alter Lexa’s life. Anya smiled, knowing she could trust her cousin who had a head on her shoulders. Nevertheless, she felt better after telling Lexa all she could about the risks. She added, “Oh and one more thing – don’t die.” Lexa let out a laugh as Anya smirked then she moved towards the door. Just as Anya reached the door, she turned back around, pulling Lexa in for a hug. It was short, tight, and conveyed everything Anya was feeling: Worry, hope and stress. If anyone could win this tournament, she knew it would be Lexa, but there was still a chance it could all go awry. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head for now.

“Thank you, An,” said Lexa sincerely. Anya understood she didn’t just mean for the good luck or the advice. It was a thank you for everything. With a solitary nod, Anya left Lexa alone to continue reading before she dropped asleep.

Lexa wasn’t massively politically aligned, but she took Anya’s word for everything. She made her way down for an early breakfast in hopes that not many people would be there. It would give her time to sit with some friends, eat as much as she could, and read the Daily Prophet without distractions from other students. However, it was clear that the whole student body was buzzing with excitement and anticipation as she walked in. It was half past eight in the morning with the task beginning at ten, yet at least half the school were sat at tables eating breakfast and talking animatedly about the day ahead. Her eyes searched the room, immediately catching Anya’s on the Slytherin table. Her cousin gave her a curt nod in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. When her gaze found Lincoln, she made her way over to him. With the number of external guests on the grounds today, Lexa couldn’t afford a slip in her character. Sitting with a fellow competitor is good grounds for comradery. Once she sat, Lincoln wished her a good morning. She raked her eyes across the others eating breakfast. Neither Clarke nor Roan were present yet.

Her and Lincoln made idle chat, sharing smiles and jokes over a hefty breakfast. Lexa had trained herself to eat regardless of how stressed she was. The worst thing she could do would be to perform on an empty stomach, leaving her with something else to worry about other than the task at hand. Lincoln was the same, shovelling heaps of bacon and toast onto his plate and washing it all down with pumpkin juice. Lexa stuck to a heavy carbohydrate breakfast, eating a large bowl of porridge, a handful of fruit and some pumpkin juice. Her hands were trembling as she held her spoon. She took a steadying breath, raising her eyes to be met with Roan Queen looking at her from across the room. She offered him a smile and a slight nod, indicating that he should join them. With a perplexed expression, he turned his head around, wondering if Lexa was motioning to him or someone else. They’d never really spoken or gotten along. However, he saw Lincoln was also sat with her and figured they were having a competitor’s breakfast. He was sceptical. This was either a tactical play by the Head Girl for her to find out their gameplays or something else. He wasn’t sure. Still, he dropped down beside Lincoln and piled his plate high. Lexa noticed he was struggling to swallow each mouthful.

Clarke wasn’t exactly running late, but she also wasn’t giving herself plenty of time to get ready. Octavia was on-hand, passing her the kit she’d been assigned for the tasks. It was a pair of tight black sports leggings with optional black shorts over the top, a red long-sleeved base-layer, a red t-shirt with golden embellishments, and a red crew jumper, reading ‘Griffin’ on her back. Once she was dressed, Octavia put her hair up into a tight ponytail that Octavia wore whilst playing Quidditch. She assured Clarke her hair wouldn’t fall out of the bobble and Clarke nodded nervously. When they finally made it down to the Great Hall, it was practically packed full of the whole school. Clarke began to get overwhelmed. Octavia noticed and began surveying the whole area, trying to find a space that was unoccupied. There was one stretch of the Hufflepuff table that was quite empty where she spotted the other competitors.

“Clarke, it looks like everyone is sitting together,” said Octavia, nudging her best friend. Clarke followed Octavia’s line of sight. She gulped. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to sit with the others, knowing that it would force her mind to think about the upcoming task. But if she didn’t sit with them, she’d immediately be outcasted by those who were watching her. She knew for a fact that she’d spotted Nia Queen dawdling outside the door to the Great Hall.

“I guess I’ll go join them then,” said Clarke, blowing out a breath. Octavia gave her an encouraging nod. Just as Clarke began making her way towards the table, Octavia tugged her back, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. Before Clarke knew it, another pair of arms had wrapped around her: Raven.

“Good luck, Clarke. Do your best,” said Octavia. Her voice sounded a little sniffly. Clarke really didn’t want to cry, but hearing her friends being emotional would indefinitely set her off.

“You’ll smash it, Griff,” Raven added.

“Thank you, guys,” said Clarke. She pulled back, noticing how hard Octavia was trying to keep it together. Raven was looking everywhere but at the blonde. Clarke knew she was upset but trying to hide it. She offered them both a smile, then made her way over to the table. It was already half past nine and the others had finished eating.

They were chatting about their favourite Quidditch teams and players when Clarke joined them. She immediately relaxed, thankful that she could just sit with them without having to engage in any conversation. She was doubly grateful that they weren’t discussing the task, knowing that it would set off the anxiety that was building in her stomach. The two boys greeted her when she sat down, but Lexa just offered her a look. She was glad that no one was acting out-of-character. When the conversation died down, Clarke felt like she was crunching on her cereal too loudly. She was struggling to eat anyway without the added pressure of being judged for her eating.

“So, how’s everyone feeling?” Roan asked. Clarke felt her stomach flip.

“Not too bad,” said Lincoln but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. Lexa nodded along, insinuating that she felt the same as Lincoln. Roan focused on Clarke, awaiting her response. She forced herself to swallow the spoonful of cereal in her mouth. It scraped down her throat like sandpaper.

“Shitting it,” Clarke croaked out. A smirk grew on Roan’s face at her attempt at humour. Lincoln chuckled, but Lexa just looked bored. Tough crowd, Clarke thought.

“It’ll be fine. It’s just flying,” said Roan. He was clearly trying to make her feel better, but flying was one of Clarke’s weaknesses. A big weakness. Nevertheless, Clarke hid her nerves by just nodding along in agreement.

By the time they all agreed to head down to the champions tent set up on the field near the Quidditch pitch, Lexa noticed that Clarke had only managed half of her cereal. On their way, nearly everyone from Hogwarts – students and professors alike – wished them luck. Octavia ran at Lincoln, engulfing him in a hug before she moved to Clarke.

“You’ve already wished me luck,” said Clarke with a chuckle.

“I know, but good luck again,” said Octavia. When Clarke pulled back, she saw that Raven was having a serious discussion with Lexa. Then, Raven wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders in what looked like a hug. Clearly, Lexa wasn’t accustomed to hugging as she awkwardly brought her arms up around Raven’s waist. Raven moved to Clarke, once again, wishing her luck as Octavia squeezed Lexa tight. She didn’t think her best friends were that close to Lexa. It surprised her a little.

With the goodbyes done, the four made their way across the field. A Slytherin girl called Ontari ran at Roan, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He was more awkward than Lexa when returning her hug, but almost immediately placed her back on the floor. To Clarke, it looked a lot like unrequited love on Ontari’s part. It brought a smile to her face, knowing that Ontari wasn’t a nice person. Roan could do better.

When they finally reached the tent, it was ten minutes before the task was set to begin. Clarke felt sick. The tent was nice though. It was very spacious with a few sofas and seats, a bed that looked like it was plucked straight from St. Mungo’s, and a spare change of clothes for each of the competitors. Clarke didn’t even notice Anya standing in the corner. The Slytherin girl gave Roan a quick handshake, telling him to win on behalf of Slytherin. He gave her an arrogant smile before dropping down on one of the sofas. She then approached Lincoln, giving him as what Clarke could only define as a bro-hug, slapping him on the back a few times before pulling back. When she walked to Lexa, there was a softness in her features Clarke had never seen before. They had a quick embrace. Clarke had to tear her eyes away, feeling like she’d just seen something she shouldn’t have done. It was a hug; she didn’t know why she felt that way. Anya approached Clarke next, which she found odd.

“I didn’t want you to feel left out,” Anya said. That made sense. She added, “Good luck.”

“Thank you,” said Clarke with a smile. Over their prefect duties, they found that they somewhat got along. Most of their conversations centred around a certain brunette in Ravenclaw that was always up to mischief. Just as Anya was about to leave, it was like a thought hit her. She stopped in place, then slowly turned around. It was almost like she was deciding whether she should say something or not.

She turned to Lexa, saying, “Remember what I said,” and she departed. Lexa only managed a serious nod. Clarke was sure she was the only other one that saw the interaction. Roan was doing some stretching, his eyes glancing around the tent’s interior while Lincoln had his earphones in, and his eyes closed. When Lexa turned around, her eyes locked onto Clarke’s. The Gryffindor dropped her gaze to the floor, but her mind was spinning. What did Anya mean by that? Had Lexa been plotting something with her cousin? Did Lexa have a game plan after all? Before she could let her mind wander any further, her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Professor Jaha. Behind him were the four heads of houses and reporter Nia Queen. This was it, Clarke thought, it was starting.

“Good morning,” Professor Jaha began. By his tone and serious expression, it was obvious this was going to be all business. It made Clarke even more nervous. He continued, “Welcome to the first task. You will all enter the arena together. Once on the pitch and on your broomsticks, a Golden Snitch will be released.” Clarke felt her heart leap in her chest. She’d been training as a Seeker for just over a month. She had a chance! As she discretely looked at the other competitors, she noticed Roan had his lips set in a straight line, Lincoln looked like he was calculating something in his head, and Lexa just looked…Clarke couldn’t even place it. Maybe indifference, even boredom. She was unreadable. Professor Jaha continued, “Whoever catches the Golden Snitch first wins first place. However, you will have to compete against the others from each house who may throw anything at you, including smashing straight into you or driving you off-course. You also must deal with another obstacle: Bludgers. There will be two that are released, and your job is to keep them away from you, even if that means sending them at other people. For that, you will also have a bat.”

Lexa forced her features to remain looking passive. But she was excited. She knew that she was the only one who had learned how to ride a broomstick with one hand, a bat in the other. Catching the Golden Snitch would be her problem. Once the aspect of Bludgers was mentioned, Lexa noticed all three other competitors freeze up. None of them had to deal with Bludgers before, being able to count on the team’s Beaters during a match.

Professor Jaha also said, “Once the first Golden Snitch has been caught, everyone will return to the ground, the winner will re-enter the tent, and another Golden Snitch will be released. Whoever catches that one will be awarded second place. The last two players will fight to catch the third Golden Snitch, earning them third place. The person who is unable to catch the Golden Snitch will receive fourth place. Are there any questions?” Clarke felt like she had six million.

It was Lexa who spoke up, “Are there any rules in regard to what you’re allowed to do to your opponent to throw them off-course?” Clarke knew she shouldn’t be surprised that the Ravenclaw Beater was a brute, but her question caught her off-guard. What were her other competitors willing to do to win? What was Clarke willing to do to win?

“You’re allowed to hit the Bludgers in their direction and at opponents, although it is not advised. You are allowed physical contact to knock others out of the way if your legs always remain on the broomstick . You are not allowed to send Bludgers into the crowd, nor are you allowed to use your bat to hit other competitors. Got it?” said Professor Jaha.

“Can you throw your bat at competitors?” asked Lexa.

“No,” said Professor Jaha simply. From behind him, Clarke spotted Professor Indra trying to hide a grin. Were her and Lexa planning something? Was Lexa going to throw her bat at someone to win? She couldn’t concentrate on anything, constantly thinking that the Ravenclaw must be cheating in some way. It would explain why she was so calm over breakfast. “Does everyone understand?” asked Professor Jaha after he was met with silence. The four competitors nodded, albeit unsurely. “Good,” he continued, “When the canon sounds, you will all walk out of the tent, pick up a broomstick and a bat, and stand on the field to await further instructions. If a whistle blows like in normal Quidditch games, you must all stop where you are until the game resumes. Once again, good luck champions.” With that, he left the tent with Nia Queen, leaving the four heads of houses with the competitors.

Professor Gustus approached Clarke. He looked serious but there was a kindness in his eyes. She offered him a smile, clearly trying to reassure him that she’d be fine. She didn’t know why she was trying to reassure him. That was surely his job. Clarke tried to keep her eyes on the Ravenclaws who were close. She could just see them in her periphery and make out snippets of their conversation. She knew she wasn’t really registering with what her head of house was saying as she focused on what Professor Indra was saying to Lexa. They had to be cementing or tweaking their plan. All she could hear were good lucks and encouraging comments about how able Lexa was. Nothing sounded suspicious. She turned her attention back to Professor Gustus as he told her he believed she could win this task.

With a warm smile, pretending she’d absorbed every word, she said, “Thank you, Professor. We’ll have a celebratory lunch afterwards.” He seemed encouraged at her words, placing a hand on her shoulder. It brought her a pang of pain from a memory she’d not earthed for a long time. That fatherly pat reminded her of her dad. Her dad that she’d lost three years ago. She shook her head and forced her features into a convincing smile. The same smile she’d worn for a year at school in her fifth year to avoid any awkward comments or condolences that she couldn’t deal with. The four Professors left the tent, leaving the competitors alone.

“Well,” Lincoln breathed out. Everyone looked up at him as he continued, “Good luck everyone.” Lexa grinned at his attempt at lightening the mood. Clarke, however, smiled broadly. She appreciated his comment.

“May the best man win,” said Roan. Clarke resisted the urge to add ‘or woman’ as she accepted his handshake.

“May the odds be ever in your favour,” said Lexa in a voice that was higher than her own. The two boys looked at her like she’d just spoken in tongues. Clarke knew where it came from. The quote was famous in a book from the muggle world. With the other three being purebloods, she expected that none of them would’ve even heard of ‘The Hunger Games’ series. It came as a surprise when Lexa knew the quote off by heart.

“Is that a quote from ‘The Hunger Games?’” asked Clarke. Lexa seemed to snap her gaze up at her, suddenly realising that the blonde would recognise her quote. The two boys looked between them, not knowing what on earth they were talking about.

“It is,” said Lexa simply. Clarke cocked her head to the side, surprised that the Ravenclaw would’ve read the books. She saw the slightest upward quirk of the corner of Lexa’s mouth. Clarke smiled back at her. She was shaken out of her reverie when the deafening boom of a canon sounded. It was time. For a moment, the competitors had been distracted by the weird conversation between Clarke and Lexa, but now reality came crashing down around their ears.

“Good luck,” said Clarke, giving everyone hopeful smiles. Then, they all exited the tent and into the arena.


	5. May The Odds be Ever in Your Favour

The first thing Lexa registered was the cacophony of noise emanating from the crowds. The stands were packed full of spectators including students from all houses, professors, parents and even people from the Ministry. Lexa looked up, not even registering the brooms or bats. She couldn’t make out any of the faces as they all blurred together, but they were all yelling, cheering and going mental. It brought a smile to her face. She was brought back to reality when Lincoln nudged her, indicating to Professor Nyko – the groundskeeper and Quidditch teacher. He was wearing a whistle around his neck and looking all business.

“Pick up your broomsticks and bats,” he instructed. He was like Professor Gustus – built like a mountain but a gentle giant with kind eyes. Lexa surveyed the available broomsticks, noticing that they were all old Nimbus 3000s from the store cupboard. It was clearly to make it a fair game, so no one had an unfair advantage. Lexa was the last to grab what she needed, joining the others in the middle. Everyone looked more apprehensive than nervous. Clarke noticed only Lexa had a steely look of determination in her eyes. Clarke found it a little intimidating. Professor Nyko unlatched the box containing the first Golden Snitch and released it into the air. Clarke was the only one who knew there was no point trying to follow it with her eyes yet. “Okay, you’ve got five minutes before we release the Bludgers,” said Professor Nyko. He counted down from three to one. With a blast of his whistle, all four competitors shot up into the air. With the wind whipping around her ears, Clarke could hardly hear the crowd shouting. From all her experience with Quidditch matches, Lexa had learned how to block out the noises of the crowd and how to use them to her advantage. If she was feeling drowsy and down, she’d turned towards the Ravenclaw stand and notice everyone cheering for her and it would give her that energy boost she needed.

Octavia watched with bated breath as Clarke flew into the air. She sat at the highest vantage point than the other competitors. Octavia felt proud that her friend had remembered her first lesson – always have the upper hand, literally. She also noticed how Clarke was slowly flying around, keeping her eyes peeled for the Snitch. A proud smile made its way onto Octavia’s lips. Clarke was doing amazingly well. That was because she was keeping one hand on the bat tightly against the broomstick. She hadn’t dared to try steering her broom with one hand, but she knew she needed to before the Bludgers were released. From her high vantage point, she watched how Lexa swept around the air, keeping her centre of mass further forward on the broomstick rather than sitting up straight like the others. The Ravenclaw didn’t even have both hands on the broom before the Bludgers were released. Clarke began to imitate her, slowly leaning forwards inch by inch until she was mirroring Lexa’s position. Then, slowly, she began raising her right arm with the bat in it. At first, it was going well, but she felt her broomstick jolting beneath her. She felt incredibly unsteady, like she was rocking side to side. The turbulence made her feel nauseas.

Her feelings of sickness didn’t help with her nerves. She felt her palms get incredibly sweaty and the bat was slipping from her grip. As she looked around at the other competitors, she noticed that Roan and Lincoln were slowly getting used to using the bat, swinging it at nothing in the air. Lincoln had to sometimes use one hand to make saves and Roan needed a spare hand to pass the Quaffle to fellow chasers. They were all able to steer using one hand. She even watched as Lexa took both hands off the broomstick to adjust her position. That was just showing off, thought Clarke. When the Gryffindor once again tried to raise her hand, she moved too quickly, jerking the broom to the left. Letting out a yelp, it got the attention of all other competitors. In her haste to grab hold of the broomstick with both hands, she dropped the bat. Before she could register what she’d done, the crowd let out a few gasps. Octavia clapped a hand over her mouth. If Clarke lost her bat, she was done for if a Bludger came after her. However, Lincoln, as a Keeper, had fast reactions, outreaching to catch Clarke’s bat. He flew up to pass her the bat back and Clarke couldn’t stop thanking him for it. However, she was still screwed. She debated just not using her bat and instead flying away from the Bludgers. She knew it wasn’t smart, but what choice did she have?

The Bludgers were going to be released in about a minute or two. Clarke was on the brink of tears. Her case was hopeless just as she thought she was in with a chance. Lexa watched as Clarke unsteadily leaned forward to try lifting her arm. If the blonde continued like that, she would surely plummet to her death during this task. With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, Lexa flew upwards, so she was level with Clarke. From up there, she had a better view anyway. She moved within two metres of the Gryffindor who looked up at her questioningly.

“Clarke!” Lexa shouted. Her voice had to battle against the wind and the crowd. Clarke looked like she heard her though, so Lexa continued yelling, “Are you okay?”

“I can’t lift my arm!” Clarke shouted back, clear panic in her voice. Lexa surveyed her position on the broomstick and immediately stepped into her critical role. She spent the last summer teaching young wizards and witches the art of flying. She found that she was a good teacher and enjoyed it. Clarke was too far forward on her broomstick that her centre of gravity was causing her to be unbalanced.

“Move backwards a little!” shouted Lexa. Clarke looked unsure and incredibly nervous at the prospect of having to change her position. She didn’t even consider why Lexa was helping her. Clarke did as she was told, really slowly. As she slid backwards, the broomstick felt more secure beneath her. “Okay, now lean forward a little,” Lexa instructed.

“What?” Clarke shouted over the wind. Lexa’s voice was useless, so she demonstrated. She placed her free hand in the middle of the broom close to the front and leaned forward slowly. She watched as Clarke meticulously copied her exact movements. Then, Lexa raised her bat-wielding hand to the side. Clarke tried doing the same though very unsteadily. Her broomstick was a little steadier, but she still felt like she was going to whiz to the side. Lexa noticed what Clarke’s problem was: she was too relaxed. It sounded stupid because obviously Clarke was anything but relaxed. However, her core was relaxed. Lexa leaned back on her broomstick and pointed towards her midsection. Clarke just looked at her, dumbfounded.

“Tense your core!” Lexa shouted. Clarke heard her this time but was unsure about tensing her core. She never recalled needing to tense anything before. Clarke just tried shrugging with both hands on the broomstick. She hated to make Lexa’s job harder when the Ravenclaw seemed to be trying to help her. “Suck your belly button into your spine!” Lexa shouted when Clarke clearly wasn’t getting it. Clarke gave her a slight nod, then seemed to suck in, immediately straightening her posture. The blonde’s eyes found hers again. Lexa then demonstrated picking up her hand with the bat. While sucking in, Clarke copied her and found that the broom remained still. She’d done it. Lexa gave her a thumbs up and Clarke couldn’t stop smiling. She didn’t know how to thank the brunette.

Octavia couldn’t believe what she’d just witnessed. Lexa was helping Clarke balance on her broomstick – even if it meant forfeiting her chance at winning. It was bizarre. Once Clarke had mastered it, Lexa turned to inspect the air for the Golden Snitch, but there was still no sign. Even Octavia couldn’t spot it. Anya had opted to stand beside Raven and Octavia during the first task and was shocked at her cousin’s antics. Anya had advised her to be nice to her fellow competitors, but this was above and beyond what the Slytherin was expecting.

“Why’s Lexa helping Griff?” Raven asked, voicing all their thoughts. Octavia looked to Anya for an answer, but the other girl came up short, only able to offer the two girls a shrug. She had no idea what Lexa was doing. Surely, the brunette had a plan, but Anya couldn’t work it out. Octavia was even more perplexed. This wasn’t the first instance of Lexa helping Clarke since the start of the tournament. She couldn’t believe what Lexa had done considering they were meant to hate each other. She also wondered if Clarke knew how much the Ravenclaw had helped. If Octavia was being honest, she never would’ve thought of the idea to train a second team if it wasn’t for Lexa, meaning Clarke never would’ve learned how to fly.

Moments later, the whistle blew and the Bludgers shot into the air, much faster than what Clarke was expecting. One was heading directly for her as the other shot in the direction of Roan. Roan was able to smack it diagonally and it flew away. Clarke began raising her bat, feeling incredibly scared and nervous. Before she brought her arm back, she heard someone shouting at her to move. In a flash, Clarke flew sideways on instinct as Lexa hurtled towards her, smashing the Bludger forcefully away from her.

“You need to hit it hard!” shouted Lexa at Clarke. The blonde gave her a nod as Lexa yelled, “Otherwise you’ll end up with a dislocated shoulder.” Clarke nodded more seriously. Clarke didn’t have time to thank her before the Ravenclaw was swooping away from her. Just as she was still in earshot, she shouted, “I’m not saving your ass again, Griff!” Clarke couldn’t help but grin. She had to thank Lexa afterwards.

After a hard twenty minutes, Clarke got the hang of smacking her bat against the Bludger and sending it away from her. Her swing was nowhere near as powerful as Lexa’s, but she was certainly sending it hurtling away. There was still no sign of the Golden Snitch, but Clarke was keeping a keen eye on the air. Then, she spotted a flash of gold beside the Hufflepuff stand. Immediately, she wanted to chase after it, but she was the slowest and knew that she’d never make it before the rest. So, she adopted one of Octavia’s tactics. She shot off in the opposite direction, noticing that – albeit confused – the other three competitors began chasing after her. Once they’d all caught up, she pulled a loop-de-loop and headed in the direction of the Hufflepuff stand. She heard the cheers of the crowd become deafening the closer she got. But once she reached it, it switched direction rapidly. Clarke was able to follow it. Her nerves spiked once she realised Lexa had worked out her plan and she was on her tail. Clarke needed to catch the Golden Snitch straight away.

Octavia was up on her feet, screaming for Clarke to grab the Snitch. She couldn’t believe that in just a few months, Clarke was already using her tactics and was about to grab the Golden Snitch. She was outperforming three Quidditch players at their own game. Octavia was jumping up and down, willing Clarke to just grab the Snitch and get it over with. She was so close. Finally, Clarke got close enough, throwing the bat on the floor and using her hand to snatch the Golden Snitch out of the air. Once she put her hands back on her broomstick and flew to the sky, brandishing the Snitch in a closed first in the air, a canon went off, indicating her win. The crowd went wild. Clarke was sure she was going to go deaf from the screams and cheering.

Once her feet touched the ground, she let out a cheer of her own, holding up the Golden Snitch triumphantly. As the other competitors hit the floor, Clarke suddenly remembered that they had to do all that again. She felt a wave of guilt, especially when she looked at Lexa. The girl had helped her and now Clarke had stolen her win from her. Lincoln dropped down beside her, sweeping her up in a hug as he told her congratulations. She didn’t expect him to be so happy for her.

“Our winner for the first task is Clarke Griffin from Gryffindor!” came the booming voice of Professor Jaha from one of the stands. Professor Nyko raised her hand and the crowd just got louder. Before Clarke could thank Lexa, she was ushered back into the tent. Once there, the realisation downed on her. She’d just won the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she dropped down on the sofa, noticing that Doctor Jackson was also in the tent. He offered her a kind smile.

“Congratulations, Clarke,” he began. Clarke thanked him before he continued, “You should change into some spare clothes, so you don’t get cold then I’ll check you over for any injuries.” He began walking out of the tent before saying, “Shout me once you’re done.” Clarke quickly stripped out of her clothes, pulling on her joggers, a t-shirt, a hoodie, some fluffy socks and sliders, feeling immediately warmer and better. She shouted the doctor back in, but she wasn’t sure she needed his services. She had no injuries whatsoever. The moment she jumped on the medical bed, the canon outside went off. The second game was starting.

Lexa wasn’t exactly impressed that she hadn’t won. She’d been so close to grasping the Golden Snitch when Clarke had grabbed it from under her nose. If Lexa was holding grudges, she’d storm straight over to Clarke and give her a piece of her mind. She’d say that if it wasn’t for Lexa, Clarke never would’ve gotten close to winning. However, Lexa wasn’t that type of person, so instead she remained stoic and awaited the next game. Lexa just felt more determined to win the next round. She wouldn’t settle for less than second place. When the next game started, she was ready, deciding to start where Clarke did – higher than everyone else. As she flew above, the Bludgers hadn’t even been released when she noticed a flash of gold right next to Roan’s head. If he looked up, he’d spot it immediately. Lexa just wasn’t sure if it was the Snitch.

Octavia spotted it the second Lexa did, noticing that the Ravenclaw was currently circling the sky rather than diving for it, but her eyes were trained on it. They both knew that if Lexa went for it, Roan would get there first and she couldn’t risk that. Lexa simply wished the Bludgers would be released, giving her some form of distraction she could use to her advantage. In the meantime, she just had to keep her eyes on the Golden Snitch in case it made any sudden movements.

Doctor Jackson was able to check Clarke over, noticing that the Gryffindor had no injuries at all. Clarke mentioned that her wrist was a little sore, but Jackson put it down to overuse when swinging the bat around. It was an action her body wasn’t used to, so the muscles were most likely inflamed. Just as Jackson gave her the all-clear, she heard the Bludgers whiz off into the air. From inside the tent, she couldn’t see what was going on outside. There were no TV screens or commentary. It was just the noises of the crowd that she had to go off. Their cheers were electric, and Clarke had no idea how she was able to block them out while she was playing.

The two Bludgers were sent in Lincoln and Lexa’s direction, which bugged her. Once she smacked it away, her gaze flew back to Roan’s head. The Snitch hadn’t moved. However, Lincoln’s Bludger was hurtling straight towards the Slytherin. She shouted at him to move or watch out just in time for him to duck. Lexa’s eyes were trained on the Snitch which zipped through the air, moving closer towards her. In fact, she was so concerned with watching the Snitch that she didn’t notice a Bludger that was heading right in her direction. All she heard was a loud shout from the stand before she felt a crushing, sharp pain in her shoulder.

Anya could hardly watch as the Bludger smashed into Lexa’s shoulder, sending her whizzing around on her broomstick. She’d tried to shout to warn her, but it was already too late. Once her broomstick stopped spinning, Lexa looked around for the Golden Snitch, locking her eyes on it immediately. She was fast and slimmer than her other competitors, so she had a greater chance of beating them in a race. For now, she had to ignore the intense pain in her shoulder and shoot off to the Snitch.

Clarke had no idea what was happening. There was a scream from the crowd then a large, collective gasp. Clearly, something had wrong and there was a chance someone was hurt. Only moments later, the crowd perked up, their excitement building. Clarke was nervous. She prayed that no one was hurt. After about a minute, the crowd erupted into a scream. Thankfully, not a bad scream but a joyous scream. There were chants but Clarke couldn’t recognise what they were saying. Then, Professor Jaha’s voice rang out around the pitch.

“In second place, Alexandria Woods from Ravenclaw!” he declared. The crowd went wild. Clarke wasn’t sure how to act when Lexa entered the tent. The girl had won second place after Clarke had technically stolen first place from her. She didn’t know how well she’d be received. In the stands, Anya smiled as her cousin snatched the Golden Snitch in record time. However, that’s not why she was smiling. When Lexa had grabbed the Snitch, she waved towards the Ravenclaw stand with a bright smile, then touched down on the grass. As she was announced second place winner, Lexa gave a gracious smile, shook the hands of her competitors respectfully, thanked the Professors and the crowd and departed into the tent. Anya was proud; Lexa was doing a perfect job.

When Lexa entered the tent, she dropped the act. She’d spotted Nia Queen and other members of the Ministry still in the stands, watching the rest of the task. There was no need for her to act civil in front of Clarke or Doctor Jackson who she saw donning an uncomfortable smile. Clarke was beaming like she’d just won the lottery and Lexa was conflicted. A part of her wanted to feel happy for the blonde, but the other part of her wanted to smack that smile off her face. If it wasn’t for her, Clarke wouldn’t have had a chance. That being said, Lexa wasn’t the sort of person to rain on someone else’s parade, so she forced a smile on her face.

“Congratulations!” said Clarke. It seemed that Clarke was genuinely happy for her, but perhaps that was the winning endorphins talking. Lexa offered her a smile in return.

“Well done, Alexandria,” said Jackson. Lexa cringed at the name as Jackson gave her the same instructions he’d delivered to Clarke. The Gryffindor felt stuck. She had no idea whether she should walk out with Jackson and wait for Lexa to change or remain in the room. Once Jackson had left, Lexa wasn’t looking at her expecting her to follow him. She just walked over to where her spare clothes were.

“Um,” Clarke said awkwardly, causing Lexa to look up, “Do you want some privacy?” Lexa grinned at her.

“Afraid you’ll be too distracted?” Lexa quipped. She arched her eyebrow as her grin widened.

Clarke scoffed, “You wish!” Lexa dropped her hands to pick up a pair of navy joggers. Without hesitating, she began pulling her leggings off after slipping off her trainers. Clarke respectfully averted her gaze. Although Lexa would be the last person she’d want to perv on, she still felt like she was perving. A few moments passed with some rustling of clothes when Lexa dropped silent.

“Clarke,” said Lexa in an uncharacteristically small voice. The blonde lifted her head, her gaze instantly locking on a very shirtless Lexa in a sports bra. She was holding the t-shirt limply in one hand. “I can’t put my shirt on,” said Lexa. Clarke didn’t know where to look. The Ravenclaw was looking at the floor, clearly embarrassed. She wasn’t embarrassed about being shirtless in front of Clarke, but she hated having to ask for help – especially from her enemy. However, Clarke was the only one there to help her.

“How come?” Clarke asked. Lexa heard her stand up from the sofa and pad over to her. Clarke was trying to keep her eyes trained on the top of Lexa’s head, but the image of Lexa’s perfectly sculpted abs was burned into her mind. Lexa looked back up at her just as Clarke stood in front of her. Only when the Gryffindor was facing her did she notice Lexa’s shoulder. It was sporting a large bruise and looked a little swollen. It also didn’t look right. Clarke should know – her mother was a doctor at a hospital, so Clarke knew a fair amount about injuries.

“I hurt my shoulder,” said Lexa like it was nothing.

“Lexa, you’ve dislocated your shoulder,” Clarke corrected.

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked. Her face contorted into a scowl. The thought of dislocating a joint in her body made her feel quite ill, yet she knew the risks when she first entered her name into the Goblet of Fire.

“I’ll ask for a second opinion,” said Clarke before calling Doctor Jackson back in. Jackson immediately recognised that it was dislocated and sat Lexa down on the sofa, instructing her to place her free hand on the arm of the sofa to hold onto.

“I’m going to pop it back in place after I’ve counted down from three, okay. Just try to keep relaxed,” said Jackson. Sternly, Lexa gave him a nod. She knew it was going to hurt like a bitch, but she had to remain strong for Clarke. She would hate if the girl could tell she was in pain. Jackson began counting down, but when he said two, he pushed her shoulder and Lexa whimpered in pain. She had to bite her lip to stop herself yelping. She had no idea how she was able to complete the remainder of the task with only one functioning shoulder. She turned towards him with a fury behind her eyes as he said, “Sorry, if I’d have done it when I said I would, you’d have tensed up and it might have not gone in right.” He was wearing a sheepish smile like he was afraid she’d tear him apart. Instead, she smiled gratefully at him. He wrapped a sling around her arm, suggesting that she just place her hoodie over the top of her torso if she got cold, ensuring that her arm was still in the sling underneath. She nodded as she thanked him but remained sat on the sofa. She wasn’t cold.

Clarke, however, was feeling rather uncomfortable. She’d never had a girl shirtless around her before unless she was sleeping with them. Besides, that was only once and her and Niylah had gotten dressed shortly after. Niylah also didn’t have abs and shoulders like Lexa. Clarke wasn’t sure if she should sit beside her or stand on the other side of the tent. She didn’t want to come across as awkward, so she sat back where she was before Lexa came in – on the other side of the sofa.

“How did you dislocate your shoulder?” Clarke asked. She wanted to keep her eyes off the Ravenclaw but had to look up when she felt Lexa looking at her. She told herself to keep her eyes on Lexa’s eyes. This was silly, Clarke thought. It wasn’t like she was attracted to the brunette. Not in the slightest. She hated her, and that included her physical appearance. That was too harsh, Clarke added. Of course, Lexa wasn’t repulsive to look at. Anyone with eyes could agree with that. But that didn’t mean Clarke was attracted to her. No way. Not a chance.

“A Bludger that I didn’t see,” said Lexa.

“Oh, I bet you’re used to that then,” Clarke replied. Lexa grinned at her. Clarke immediately regretted starting a conversation with the girl. She didn’t know why she bothered.

“Nope, this is the first time I’ve been hit with one. Have you never watched me play?” Lexa questioned.

“I wouldn’t say I was your biggest fan,” Clarke mocked, gaining a small laugh from Lexa. They fell into relative silence other than the cheers coming from outside. The last game had begun. Clarke remembered where she was and how she even got there. If it wasn’t for Lexa’s help, there’s every chance she’d still be out there trying to win third place. “I just wanted to say I appreciate it,” said Clarke, dropping her gaze to her lap. Lexa looked up at her. She wasn’t expecting Clarke to thank her considering how much they hated each other. If they acknowledged that one of them was helping the other, they’d also have to acknowledge that maybe they didn’t hate each other as much as they’d first thought. Clarke continued, looing up to meet Lexa’s eyes, “Thank you for teaching me how to use one hand and swing the bat and stuff.”

Clarke didn’t know what she was expecting from Lexa, but the Ravenclaw just said, “It wouldn’t have been a fair fight otherwise.” Clarke suspected that she was right.

“Yeah, well, thank you, again,” said Clarke.

“Don’t expect it to be a regular thing. You’re on your own next time,” said Lexa.

When Lincoln was announced third place champion, both him and Roan walked into the tent, both looking worse for wear. Everyone congratulated one another with handshakes. Lincoln managed to ask Lexa if her shoulder was okay but before she could answer him, the Professors all walked in. Lexa couldn’t help but notice the presence of Nia Queen and her enchanted quill and notebook, scribbling frantically beside her. Lexa put on her mask of indifference.

“Well done, champions!” Professor Jaha began. His tone was very even, like he couldn’t care less who won or lost. He continued, “I imagine you have all kept your Golden Snitches.” When everyone presented theirs in their palms except Roan, Professor Nyko passed him the one for fourth place. “Good. There is a clue on the Snitch what your next task will entail. The second task will take place in early March, so please be prepared. There will be no clues for this task other than what you can work out yourself. Please take a moment right now to chat to your heads of houses, then if you’ve not had a medical examination, Doctor Jackson will see to you. Mrs Nia Queen will go around and ask any questions for her report. After that, you may return to the castle where lunch will be served shortly. Once again, congratulations on completing the first task.” He gave them one last nod before he exited the tent.

Lexa really didn’t want to sit down on a sofa with a sling around her shoulder, making her look like the weakest of the competitors in front of Nia. However, she didn’t have much choice as Professor Indra took a seat beside her. Clarke jumped up, joining Professor Gustus in a corner of the tent. He looked pleased beyond belief. Professor Indra had a mask of indifference like Lexa’s.

“Well done on second place. Your performance was good,” Professor Indra commended. Lexa thanked her before the woman continued, “For the next task, you should aim for first place of course. However, you were on form so first shouldn’t be a problem. Work out the clue as soon as possible in case you need to prepare anything in advance.” Lexa nodded along, but Professor Indra already knew her student had her head screwed on. She’d be well prepared. Nia Queen slid between Lexa and the head of Ravenclaw on the sofa, giving Lexa a tight-lipped, icy smile. If Lexa noticed one thing about her, it was that she was a bad actor. This woman clearly disliked her son being challenged, awarded fourth place, and being beaten by Lexa. She was trying to hide it behind her smile, but her cold grey eyes showed everything.

“Alexandria, congratulations on second place!” she said in an over-the-top fake voice. Lexa thought back to the Hunger Games trilogy she’d been reading. Nia Queen reminded her of Effie Trinket. The main difference was that Effie at least seemed like a genuine person. Nia Queen was not someone Lexa could trust. That much was blatantly obvious. Nevertheless, Lexa thanked her, prompting Nia to ask, “May I ask you a few questions?”

“Of course,” said Lexa, her tone even. Nia flicked through her notepad before locking her eyes on Lexa’s.

“So, it looked like at the very start you were teaching your fellow competitor from Gryffindor how to hold onto the broomstick with one hand. Is that true?” asked Nia. Lexa could tell from her tone that the woman simply wanted Lexa to say yes or no, then Nia could swing that whichever way she wanted. Lexa wouldn’t give her that option.

“I wanted to make it a fair fight, and it wasn’t fair if one of the competitors couldn’t fly one-handed when one hand would be needed to wield the bat. I spent my summer teaching young witches and wizards flying, so I knew what I was saying to help make the first task fair,” said Lexa, trying hard to avoid directly answering the question. Anya had taught her that trick one night as they watched famous Muggle politicians avoid every question hit at them. It was sneaky. Nia was unimpressed with her answer. It was too perfect like she’d prepared for it.

“So, you taught her knowing that it could jeopardise your own win? Noble or silly?” Nia pressed, her voice louder now she was disgruntled. It caught Clarke’s attention. She hated Lexa, but she hated the accusatory and demeaning tone Nia used when talking to the Ravenclaw like Lexa had done something criminal.

“It wouldn’t have been a just win if one of the competitors couldn’t hold a bat. I was evening the playing field,” said Lexa. Clarke was taken aback by her reply. It answered Nia’s question without actually answering her question. Lexa didn’t have to admit to either being stupid or noble, but instead by being moral.

“I see,” said Nia. She was practically talking through gritted teeth at this point. She wanted nothing more than to catch Lexa out, knowing that the Ravenclaw was her son’s biggest competition in the tournament. Nia decided to go more controversial with her questioning, “Isn’t that cheating? To help another competitor?” Lexa had to bite back a smile, knowing that the woman would try to accuse her of cheating.

“It’s cheating for anyone who’s not entered the tournament to help a competitor. However, due to the rule changes this year, it is not cheating for competitors to help each other. Perhaps you haven’t heard of the new rule change this year,” Lexa shot back. This infuriated Nia. Obviously, she knew of the rules, but she was hoping Lexa would get caught out. The girl seemed well-versed in answering difficult questions.

“Let’s move on,” said Nia, the smile gone from her face, “You’ve dislocated your shoulder. Do you think that will affect your performance in the next two tasks?” Nia would be lying if she said she didn’t wish the brunette would be out of the competition for good, but Lexa just shook her head with a relaxed smile on her face.

“I’ve had plenty of setbacks and always bounced back from them. This is just a scratch and I should be up and running in a few weeks. Doctor Jackson saw to it straight away and it’s now on the mend. I’ll be back stronger than ever in time for the second task, don’t worry about that,” Lexa replied. Nia forced a smile onto her face.

“Great news! That will be all for today,” she said, forcing herself to manage, “Congratulations on second place.” Lexa smiled triumphantly once Nia had walked over to Clarke. She’d survived her first questioning, stopping Nia in her accusatory tracks with every question. She knew her answers would feature in the Daily Prophet on Monday with no allowance for twisting the details of her story. She knew Anya would be glad. The newspaper photographer snapped a picture of her sat on the sofa, smiling with Indra. She knew her sling and injured shoulder would be in the photo, but that was okay. If she was smiling and her story said that she’d come back fighting stronger than ever, the picture would be a good representation of her answer.

Clarke was much less prepared when Nia Queen approached her, feeling anxiety pool in her gut. She wasn’t as well versed in the art of dodging questions. She was just hoping Nia’s wouldn’t be as harsh for her as they were for Lexa. Clarke also knew she had some natural charm that could be put to good use. Professor Gustus’ advice was to just be herself. She was hoping that was enough but considered taking a leaf out of Lexa’s book.

“Hi there Miss Griffin. Congratulations on first place; you must be happy!” said Nia. Clarke put a bright smile on her face.

“Yeah, it definitely gives me a boost of confidence for the next task!” Clarke replied. She figured her demeanour was too bright considering she’d beaten Nia’s son in the first part of the tournament.

“Great!” said Nia in a fake happy voice, “Do you think you could’ve won without Alexandria’s help?” her tone was biting, almost accusatory. Her voice was also loud enough to draw the attention of the other competitors, including Lexa. Clarke cast a look over to the brunette. She debated whether she should grin at her and argue whether she’d have won anyway, but when she looked at Nia Queen, she could tell that it was exactly what Nia wanted from her. But Lexa was looking at her in a challenging way. She didn’t know which angle to take.

“Lexa surely did give me a hand about how to use the bat, which was very useful. However, in my Quidditch training, I’d been learning Seeker skills and tactics. I think they proved to be paramount to my success,” said Clarke, keeping a smile firmly on her face. If she played the bubbly and a little dim blonde, no one would question her answers. However, the words she used didn’t sound like they came from her mouth. She’s pretty sure she’s never said the word ‘paramount’ before. When she looked across at her head of house, he was giving her an impressed smile, so she knew she’d done the right thing.

“Would you agree that Alexandria was levelling the playing field by giving you a helping hand? Do you think she viewed you as the weakest link and maybe pitied you?” asked Nia. All tones of friendliness were devoid from her voice. It struck an unpleasant chord in Clarke. Did Lexa only help her because she thought she was weak and wouldn’t win on her own? Once again, her eyes found Lexa’s. The girl was offering her nothing, no emotion, and no help. Who knew if Lexa had pitied her?

“It’s true that I’m the least equipped for any flying-related tasks, but I don’t think Lexa pitied me. Perhaps she was just being…nice,” said Clarke, nearly choking on the last word. There was no way Lexa was being nice to her; Lexa wasn’t nice. But then why would Lexa help her otherwise?

“Ah, she was being nice. Does she expect the same in return?” Nia countered, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Clarke took a deep breath to give her time to consider her answer.

“I guess you’d have to ask her yourself,” said Clarke with an innocent smile. Lexa rolled her eyes. All of Clarke’s answers had been fine but saying something like that threw the limelight back on Lexa. Nia could twist Clarke’s open-ended response any way she wanted now. Lexa was going to give her a piece of her mind when she was out of the tent. Satisfied with Clarke’s answer, Nia wrapped the conversation up, leaving to walk over to Lincoln. Professor Gustus clapped her on the shoulder, commending her on her somewhat cryptic responses to Nia’s questions. Clarke felt chuffed with how she’d answered the questions for her first time.

Her eyes automatically found Lexa’s, noticing that the girl was trying to pull her hoodie over her head with only one functioning shoulder. As her teacher, Professor Indra was not allowed to touch her to help, so stood awkwardly trying to direct how she should go about it. Lexa’s eyes almost looked pleading for help from the blonde. Clarke walked over to her, a smile playing on her lips.

“I guess I owe you a favour,” said Clarke smugly, holding out her hands.

“You owe me more than just one. I saved your ass twice,” Lexa quipped. Nevertheless, she passed her hoodie over to Clarke. It was light blue with Appleby Arrows on the front. Clarke figured it made sense that Lexa supported her local team. She was from the North; around the Manchester area she’d heard Anya say once. The logo and wording were fading a little and it was clear it had been worn, making it easier to place over Lexa’s head. Just as she’d pulled it down and Lexa had pushed her good arm through a sleeve, she offered Clarke a thanks.

“I owe you one more favour. Next time your ass needs saving, let me know,” said Clarke, grinning. Lexa’s smirk widened, and Clarke felt triumphant. She’d joked with Lexa and made her laugh. It seemed they had an odd but shared sense of humour. However, just as they were smiling, there was a flash from a few metres beside them. The photographer had snapped them together. Lexa’s stomach dropped. She was sure Clarke had messed up her image after all the hard work she’d put in.

As Clarke entered the Great Hall for lunch, the students of Hogwarts erupted into huge cheers. She couldn’t help but smile broadly. She fist-pumped the air before dropping down beside Octavia on the Gryffindor table. She was expecting her best friend to be excited and proud that she’d won, but Octavia was donning a very serious look. Maybe it was because Lincoln had only come third. Perhaps Octavia wanted him to win. It felt like a punch to her stomach.

“Hey, you okay?” Clarke asked. Octavia sternly looked at her, looked around to see if anyone was listening, then dragged Clarke away from the Great Hall. They passed Lexa and Anya on the way. Both girls offered Octavia a quiet hello as Octavia told Lexa congratulations. Clarke really had no idea what was going on. They stopped in an alcove where no one was around before Octavia turned to her.

“Lexa helped you: Why?” Octavia shot. Clarke frowned, having no idea where this question had come from. She didn’t know herself why Lexa had helped her.

“She said she was making it a fair game by teaching me how to hold a broomstick with one hand. I think if she’d have won without me knowing how to do that, she wouldn’t have seen it as a fair win,” Clarke tried to offer as an explanation. Honestly, she didn’t know but that’s what Lexa had told Nia.

Shaking her head, Octavia snapped, “No, that’s not what I meant.”

“What do you mean? Oh, when she hit the Bludger away. It was because she didn’t trust I wouldn’t die from it,” said Clarke with a chuckle.

“Oh my God, you don’t know,” said Octavia thoughtfully. Clarke looked at her perplexed. What was Octavia talking about. Had Lexa helped her more than twice? Surely not.

“What? It’s not like she taught me how to fly,” Clarke scoffed. However, Octavia was looking at her funny and not laughing along with her joke. What was going on?

“It was Lexa who gave me the idea to offer flying classes. If she hadn’t mentioned it, you never would’ve learned how to fly,” said Octavia. Clarke didn’t know how to react. Lexa hadn’t helped her once, or twice, but three times. Octavia added, “Clarke, if it weren’t for Lexa, you wouldn’t have had a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the first task done! Thoughts..?


	6. I Owe You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, most of the story is written out. I'm literally on my last few chapters now, but each chapter will be uploaded every other day (hopefully) after proof reading and editing:) From this chapter, we'll be seeing more of the pairing and how Nia's article turned out...

Clarke felt like her thoughts were spinning around her head at one hundred miles an hour. Octavia explained their whole conversation during Alchemy about starting up a flying club and how Lexa hadn’t set one up for Ravenclaw despite saying she would. Clarke didn’t know why Lexa would do this; it didn’t make sense. Octavia was looking at her expectantly, awaiting a reply to what she’d just said, but Clarke didn’t know how to respond to the news that her enemy for seven years had practically handed her a win on a silver platter for apparently no reason.

All Clarke could manage was, “I don’t understand.” It would’ve made more sense if Lexa’s behaviour and attitude towards her had changed since she began doing favours for her. However, the girl had remained the same, mocking her, poking fun at her, and generally being annoying. Clarke was completely stumped.

“I think you need to talk to her,” Octavia suggested.

“And say what? We’re not friends; I wouldn’t know what to say. Can you talk to her?” Clarke countered. Her mind was going too fast for her mouth to catch up.

“Clarke, you and I both know that I can’t get involved. That’s cheating,” said Octavia.

“Not if you just ask her why she did it,” Clarke reasoned.

“It’s still to do with the tournament and we can’t meddle. I’m sorry, Clarke, but this is between you and Lexa,” said Octavia. Clarke puffed out a breath but nodded. She knew she couldn’t put Octavia in that position.

“I’ll talk to her on our prefect duty,” said Clarke. Octavia offered her a meek smile, knowing how uncomfortable Clarke and Lexa were with each other. Besides, she wanted to know why Lexa had acted that way, so she wanted to ask her, but knew that she couldn’t. Technically, Lexa was crossing a line by suggesting Octavia start a flying club. She was lucky that Lexa could still argue that she never intended to help Clarke. Even after her attempt at suggesting a flying club to Octavia, Clarke still could’ve declined the offer. So, there was very little chance that this could be put down to Lexa. She’d been clever to not get caught, but why?

In the Great Hall, Lexa was going over the details of what she’d told Nia for the Daily Prophet interview. With each response, Anya’s smile widened. She purposely missed out Clarke’s responses to Nia’s questioning. In all honesty, Anya didn’t care that Lexa came second. She thought the whole tournament was stupid, but it was a great way to gain publicity within the Ministry and wizarding world. If Lexa wanted a good employer in the future, they’d take notice of her in the Daily Prophet.

“Honestly, I couldn’t have given better answers myself,” Anya said, clapping a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. This made Lexa beam with pride. Politics was Anya’s thing and Lexa had proved herself worthy in that domain. It meant a lot to her. Lexa and Anya were close, more like sisters than cousins.

“We’ll just wait and see what the Daily Prophet has to make of it tomorrow,” said Lexa, not wanting to get ahead of herself.

“Indeed, we will,” Anya replied with a nod. Lexa knew she should be happy, celebrating even, but she couldn’t help but think something was off. She had a niggling feeling that Clarke may have said something that would tarnish her interview. She also had a feeling that someone was watching her. It made sense. She’d just won second place in the Triwizard Tournament, possibly painting a target on her back by the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. However, when she looked up, her eyes met Octavia’s. She was sat next to Clarke at the Ravenclaw table with Raven, Monty and Jasper. It seemed clear to her that Octavia knew about her scheme to get Clarke flying. At a time when she’d usually match someone’s stare, she gave in and dropped her gaze back to her lunch. She had a feeling her and Octavia would be having a long discussion in the next Alchemy class.

Anya had decided not to question Lexa about Clarke. She knew that – although Lexa came across as quite hard and proud – she was a kind person, willing to help anyone who seemed disadvantaged. That was, of course, why she was awarded Head Girl. Professor Jaha saw something in her that most other people at Hogwarts didn’t. However, helping Clarke out was even out of the ordinary for Lexa. If anything, Lexa would’ve laughed at her inability to use one hand. It came as a surprise to everyone that Lexa had helped Clarke. Anya knew Lexa most likely had her reasons but was clearly not ready to expose them yet.

So, when she made her way down to breakfast early Monday morning, she wasn’t expecting to see those reasons jumping out from the front page of the Daily Prophet. Anya snatched a copy, scanning the few pages where the story was printed. She saw all of Lexa’s answers, feeling a burst of pride at her younger cousin’s responses. She’d presented herself in a fantastic way. However, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that her perfect responses were overlooked by the headline: Star-Crossed Tournament Lovers. Underneath the headline was a picture of a very cosy-looking Clarke and Lexa as they smiled at one another. It looked like Clarke had just helped Lexa put her hoodie on. Well, Anya thought, Lexa’s reason for helping Clarke now seemed obvious. She was in love.

Lexa walked down to breakfast with Raven, chatting about the tournament. Everything seemed fine and perfectly ordinary until they entered the Great Hall. There were only a few students there considering it was a few minutes past eight, but they were all looking her way. Most of the faces looked surprised, others looked like they were hiding a smile. One thing they had in common was that they all had the Daily Prophet laid out in front of them. Lexa searched for Anya, spotting her almost immediately on the end of the Slytherin table. Lexa dragged Raven by the wrist over to Anya, not that Raven was complaining being so close to the Slytherin girl. When they took their seats, Anya looked up at Lexa, smirking.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t our secret lover girl,” said Anya. Lexa was deeply confused.

“What?” Lexa questioned. Raven watched on with interest.

“You and your secret relationship with Griff,” said Anya. Lexa’s mouth dropped open. Where the hell had this come from? Anya laughed, then said, “You can drop the enemies act now we all know.”

“What?!” Lexa repeated, loud enough for the occupants of all four other tables to hear. A few students looked their way, but Lexa sent them a scowl, causing them to all drop their eyes back to their tables. With a roll of her eyes, Anya passed Lexa the newspaper for her to read for herself. Immediately, Lexa’s eyes were drawn to the picture of her and Clarke. She read the article, with Raven reading over her shoulder. She noticed all of Clarke’s answers to the questions were in there, but alongside them were small body language notes. For example, whenever Nia asked about Lexa, Clarke would flick her eyes towards the brunette longingly. Lexa resisted snorting at the comments. There was no way Clarke looked at her like that. If anything, Clarke was looking at her to gauge her reaction to the interview questions. Her looks were challenging her, mocking her even. Certainly not longing. However, Nia was very convincing in her argument and that picture of them looked like something it wasn’t. Lexa was in disbelief.

When she looked back up to her cousin, she stated, “It’s not true.” Anya was sipping on a mug of hot liquid. With a quirk of an eyebrow, she grinned.

“Seems pretty convincing to me,” she mused.

“Same,” Raven agreed, before hastily adding, “If I didn’t know you absolutely hated each other’s guts.”

“We don’t know what they’ve been doing on their shared prefect duties,” Anya suggested, causing Raven to let out a laugh. It seemed so ridiculous to her because they genuinely hated each other, but even she had to admit that it was rather convincing.

“I promise you nothing is going on. We hate each other. Nia has just picked up on things that weren’t there,” Lexa argued. Based on her cousin’s seriousness, Anya had to believe her. Besides, Lexa wasn’t someone to lie to her, so she gave her a solitary nod.

“Then, why did you help her?” Anya asked. This was something Lexa didn’t really have an answer for. She told everyone else that she was merely levelling the playing field between all the competitors, but she didn’t offer Lincoln or Roan any teaching on how to swing a bat. She figured that no one would ask her that question though.

“It wasn’t fair,” said Lexa. She dropped her gaze to her bowl of porridge, dearly hoping that Anya wouldn’t follow-up. If Anya pressed her further, she’d have no idea how to respond because she honestly didn’t know why she’d helped Clarke.

“Ugh, your moral code is impeccable,” said Raven with a sigh.

“Just because yours is non-existent,” Anya hit back, grinning. Lexa breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the conversation had been redirected. She wasn’t impressed by the flirting going on at the table, but it was better than the limelight being on her. Lincoln joined them not long after, letting out a laugh after he’d finished reading the article.

“Can you believe this? It was obvious you guys weren’t together,” said Lincoln

“Thank you!” said Lexa exasperatedly.

“You were literally mocking each other when this picture was taken,” Lincoln added. Lexa was glad that she at least had someone on her side. She suspected that Roan also knew the truth. However, everyone else in the school was convinced they were together, which only meant that they had to be careful not to encourage that belief. Avoiding each other would probably add to the rumour. They just had to act like they had been doing the whole time.

When Clarke walked in with only twenty minutes until classes began, all eyes were on her. In the corner of the Great Hall, she spotted Lexa, Raven, Anya and Lincoln all waving her and Octavia down. It was unexpected. Raven flagging her down wasn’t out of the ordinary, but the rest were. Nevertheless, it must’ve been important if even Lexa was waving at them, so they made their way over, hearing a few excited giggles on their way. What was going on?

“Have you read the Daily Prophet yet?” Anya asked before they’d even sat down.

“We’ve only just got here, so no,” said Clarke. As she did, her eyes immediately found the front page, widening as she took in the picture and the headline. “Oh, my God,” she said, dropping down beside Lincoln. Octavia took a seat next to Lexa, across from Clarke. Raven passed her a newspaper and the two Gryffindors skimmed through it. Once they’d divulged the whole thing, Clarke let out a loud laugh. “I can’t believe that from my whole interview she got that we were a couple!” said Clarke. It was purposefully loud, trying to get others on nearby tables to overhear. If everyone thought they were together, they had to be corrected in their thinking. Her and Lexa were certainly not a thing.

“Yeah, well, it’s pretty convincing,” said Anya. Clarke snapped her head up to look at her.

“You believe this crap?” Clarke questioned.

“Not now, no,” said Anya, shaking her head, “But everyone else does. Nia has a way of wording things in such a way that suggests they’re the absolute truth. So, that means everyone who’s read the Daily Prophet will now think you’re together.” Almost instinctively, Clarke’s eyes found Lexa’s, noting that the Ravenclaw had a stern look on her face. That mask of indifference hadn’t slipped. Clarke wondered how she kept it up the whole time.

“Well, how do we get it out that it’s not true?” Clarke asked, aiming the question mostly at Anya considering she was the most politically inclined of the group. Anya simply sighed.

“It’s hard. Because of where we are, we can only really convince people here at Hogwarts that you’re not a couple,” Anya offered. Anya sat for a minute and thought. Politics was interesting, especially when there were media outlets involved. It meant that certain things could be spun in a certain way, but the goal of using the media was to get the majority on your side. She had a brainwave and her mouth began before her brain engaged, “Well, there is something we could do, but…no.” Both Clarke and Lexa were willing to try anything to get this news out of the Daily Prophet.

“What?” the two girls asked in unison.

“You’re not going to like it,” said Anya grimly. Both urged her to continue. “We could go along with the story that you two are an item. It would certainly keep you both in the limelight and could make a cool political standpoint that love can overcome even a contractually binding tournament,” said Anya. Lexa hadn’t heard of a worse idea.

“You’re right,” said Clarke. Lexa frowned as she glared at Clarke. What the hell was the Gryffindor suggesting? That they fake date? However, Clarke added, “We don’t like it. It’s not happening.”

With a laugh, Lexa said, “For once, I think we agree.”

“Alright, then I guess we spend our efforts telling people it’s fake news,” said Anya. Everyone nodded, returning to their breakfast.

With everyone that they met, the group told them that Clarke and Lexa weren’t dating, and that Nia Queen’s assumption was wrong. They then told them to tell their friends and spread the news. A few people were sceptical, but most people who knew the girls had figured it out themselves that there was no way they could like each other. Most of the professors knew it was fake having first-hand experience of the two always scrapping and arguing. It would be more believable if either of the girls were dating one of the ghosts of Hogwarts.

However, Professor Indra was going to have fun with it. She knew that all the seventh years in her class knew that Lexa and Clarke weren’t an item, so by poking fun at them, she knew it wouldn’t do any damage. So, when both girls walked in and dropped their bags on the floor, scowling at each other, Professor Indra bit back a grin.

“So,” she began, gaining the attention of all her students, “I was going to suggest changing partners, but I don’t want to separate the star-crossed lovers.” The class chuckled, with Raven and Anya smirking at Clarke and Lexa. Both girls sighed. Clarke rolled her eyes while Lexa dropped her head on the desk.

“Stopppp,” Lexa groaned into the wood. Professor Indra just let out a quiet laugh before launching into the potions lesson. Clarke and Lexa were getting along as well as they possibly could. Their potion making was going rather swimmingly and they were achieving higher than they ever had. Professor Indra commended them on their brewing of Draught of Peace, which was a difficult potion to make. Theirs was the best in the class.

“It’s ironic,” said Murphy as Professor Indra walked away. His and Octavia’s potion had flopped due to their disagreement of how many times it needed stirring. Clarke and Lexa looked up at him as he continued, “You two actually work really well together yet you hate each other.”

“What?” asked Clarke, raising an inquisitive brow, “You think we should reconsider fake dating for the tournament?” Raven barked out a laugh while Anya sniggered. Anya genuinely thought the fake dating would be a good political ploy, but the girls were vehemently against it.

“Nah, maybe you should consider actually dating,” said Murphy. He knew it would rile them up, which would make the class a little more interesting. He also stood by his words. In his opinion, there’s something inherently sexy about how much a person hated you. That’s probably why he had a small crush on Bellamy. Clarke let out a full, belly laugh at his idea. Staying true to her character, Lexa merely offered him a grin.

“We wouldn’t last a day,” said Lexa. This piqued Clarke’s interest. She bumped her hip against Lexa’s.

“Why’s that?” Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“One of us would end up dead,” Lexa replied, earning a few laughs from around the table. Clarke couldn’t help but agree. That was just their relationship, plain and simple. They would certainly murder each other if they even tried to date. The idea was so ridiculous.

When it was time for their prefect duty, Clarke was prepared to finally question the Ravenclaw on why she’d helped her. Lexa had said that it was to even the playing field, but Clarke was sure there was more to it. She didn’t know what though and perhaps she was scared for Lexa’s answer. Clarke wasn’t sure why. Clarke wasn’t sure of anything. As she walked down the stairs and spotted Lexa, she felt anxious about their conversation. Lexa was her usual, unphased self, greeting Clarke with a nod. Clarke decided to leave it awhile before bringing anything up.

As they made their rounds, Lexa stopped them both in the dungeons, pressing a finger to her lips. Only then did Clarke hear footsteps. The person trying to pad around the room was in socks but weren’t clearly versed in sneaking around. Lexa quietly instructed Clarke to hang back as Lexa stepped forwards. Clarke was surprised at how silently Lexa could move, even in a pair of Vans. She whispered ‘Lumos,’ immediately lighting up the hallway, exposing the person sneaking around.

“Ontari,” Lexa breathed out as Clarke walked around the corner, spotting the Slytherin girl looking like a deer caught in headlights. Lexa asked, “What are you doing? You know you’re not allowed out.” Ontari looked stumped, like she was wracking her brains for an answer.

“Um, I was going to speak to Professor Pike,” said Ontari. Clarke immediately knew it was a lie.

“Could you not speak to your prefects?” Lexa questioned, willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Ontari shook her head. “Okay, then you’ll have to wait until the morning before you speak to him. He’ll be asleep by now,” said Lexa. Ontari gave her a small, barely-there nod. Before she turned on her heel to head back down to the Slytherin common room, she flicked her gaze between the two prefects.

“Roan should’ve won the first task,” she bit. Clarke was surprised by her sudden change of tone. When neither of the girls responded to her, she continued, “If you two weren’t cheating and in cahoots then he would’ve done.” Clarke felt anger build, wanting nothing more than to argue with this girl who knew nothing.

“Ten points from Slytherin. Go back to your common room and we will not hear of this again,” said Lexa sternly. The blonde had no idea how the girl kept her calm when someone was challenging her. With a defeated huff, Ontari turned on her heel and stormed away. Once she was out of earshot, Lexa turned to Clarke, whispering, “I don’t believe she’ll head there, so we should follow her.” Clarke gave her a nod and they began walking after her. Clarke felt that now was as good time as any to bring up the first task.

“Octavia told me about the flying lessons you suggested,” said Clarke quietly. As they walked through the dark, Clarke could spot Lexa turn her face towards her.

“Okay,” was all Lexa offered her.

“What do you mean okay? I want to know why!” Clarke asked.

“It wasn’t fair that you didn’t even know how to fly, never mind how to use a bat. You weren’t allowed to ask for help with your flying and I wasn’t going to teach you because we’d kill each other. Besides, you’re too proud to accept my help. So, I reached out to Octavia without making it sound too suspicious that I was trying to help. Like I said, I was just trying to even the playing field,” Lexa explained.

“But you hate me. Why would you care about stealing a win from under my nose?” Clarke questioned. They could still make out Ontari’s footprints making their way towards the common room. Perhaps she really was making her way down there.

“Just because I hate you doesn’t mean I have no moral compass. An easy win is an undeserved win,” Lexa replied calmly. The footsteps ceased. Lexa held up her hand again, urging Clarke to stop. The Ravenclaw slowly walked forwards soundlessly. Ontari began walking again. This time, she knew the prefects were following her. They continued after her, watching as she slinked into the Slytherin common room. Lexa muttered the password, immediately granting access into the room. Clarke followed.

“What are we doing?” Clarke whispered. Lexa watched as Ontari walked up the stairs to her dorm.

“Visiting someone,” Lexa hit back. Clarke watched on as Lexa padded over to a girl with long, curly hair who was sat on one of the sofas reading. Clarke recalled that she was in their year, but she was incredibly quiet. She was sweet and clever, but Clarke never placed her and Lexa ever chatting. They were in different circles. Her name was Costia. They exchanged a few words before Costia smiled brightly and gave her a nod. Lexa walked back towards Clarke, leaving Slytherin and re-entering the hallway.

“And what was that about?” asked Clarke.

“I asked Costia to keep an eye on her. If Ontari left their dorm again, Costia should go straight to Anya and Murphy,” said Lexa like it was obvious.

“And you can trust Costia?” Clarke questioned. Lexa just let out a laugh.

“I trust Costia more than I trust you and you’re the one who’s a prefect,” Lexa shot back. Clarke took personal offence to the comment.

Huffing, she said, “I didn’t even know you were friends.”

“Oh, we’re not,” Lexa replied, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Clarke didn’t know how to react to the news that her and Costia were…she didn’t even know. If they weren’t friends then they couldn’t be friends with benefits, but then what were they? Just sleeping together. Girlfriends. Clarke didn’t know why she cared, but she put it down to curiosity. A long time passed before they spoke again. Lexa broke the silence, “So I guess now you worked out about my idea of the flying lessons, you actually owe me two favours.”

With a shrug, Clarke said, “I guess.” This brought a smile to Lexa’s face. She hated being indebted to someone, but considering she’d helped Clarke learn to fly, taught her how to hold a bat, and saved her from being hit by a Bludger, she held two things above the Gryffindor’s head. Clarke, on the other hand, was indebted to Lexa and she hated it. She vowed to pay them off as soon as possible. Her only question was how.


	7. Repayment

Lexa still had her arm in a sling, forcing her to learn to write with her left hand. It made all her work much slower and homework an unbearably long time. The Professors had been mostly lenient when she’d failed to hand in classwork on time, but their patience was running thin. Clarke noticed this in Alchemy when Professor Titus scolded her for not being on the ball.

“Sir, I can’t write as fast as the others. I’m trying my best,” Lexa had defended. Professor Titus was having none of it, throwing down his enchanted quill from the board.

“Well, it’s not good enough!” he began yelling at her. Clarke noticed that Lexa simply sat there, taking his onslaught. “I can’t slow down for just you because you can’t keep up because of that stupid tournament! If you don’t know already, your schoolwork and career after Hogwarts is more important than winning a silly cup! You need to concentrate!” The only thing Clarke noticed was Lexa clenching her jaw. Due to the chiselled outline of her jawline, it was easy to notice the flexing of it. Clarke figured that Lexa was disgruntled, maybe even angry at being screamed at by a professor for something that wasn’t her fault. Lexa continued staring him down with her usual stoic and emotionless gaze.

“I understand, Professor. I’ll catch up with someone else’s notes after class if I miss anything,” said Lexa, which seemed like a reasonable suggestion. Clarke didn’t understand how it could make him madder, but his face reddened, his features scrunching up with fury.

“You shall not copy from a fellow student!” he was practically screaming at her. Lexa took in a breath through her nose and nodded her head. Clarke figured Professor Titus was just in a foul mood overall, because even her agreement angered him. “Ten points from Ravenclaw!” he shouted. Clarke couldn’t believe it and clearly, neither could Lexa. The blonde had slowly but surely worked out how Lexa was feeling from her body language when her eyes wouldn’t show it. However, Clarke spotted a flare of fury behind her green eyes before they glossed over a look of indifference. However, her jaw was so tense, it looked like she’d maybe crack her teeth. She’d never seen the girl so angry. It made sense. This was the first time Lexa had ever had house points deducted from her due to her own behaviour. On multiple occasions, due to their arguments, Clarke and Lexa had points from each of their houses taken away. Lexa considered it water off a duck’s back, shrugging and accepting the punishment, mostly because it was fair. This, however, was not fair. And Clarke wanted Lexa to know she wasn’t the only one with a moral compass.

“Professor,” Clarke piped up from the front of the class. With immediate regret, she looked away from Professor Titus’ burning gaze. It looked like he was ready to murder the next student who spoke out of place. Still, Clarke continued, “I don’t think that’s fair. It’s not Lexa’s fault that she dislocated her shoulder. A dislocated shoulder can happen at any time from playing Quidditch to even just falling into a wall. With all due respect, it’s unfair that you’re berating her for it.”

In all fairness, Clarke was surprised Professor Titus let her finish. When she did, she dared to look up, noticing that there was practically smoke coming from his ears. Clarke had messed up and she was going to pay for it. However, she did owe Lexa two favours. If house points were deducted from her for sticking up to Lexa, then she’d class that as some form of repayment. Lexa knew Clarke had just given herself a death sentence by sticking up for her. Still, she was impressed by how ballsy the blonde was. Typical Gryffindor do-gooder, Lexa thought with a grin. Professor Titus spun on Clarke, placing both hands on her desk that she shared with Raven.

“How dare you interrupt and challenge me in my own classroom!” Professor Titus yelled, spittle flying all over their desk. He was inches away from her face, but Clarke was unflinching. “Ten points from Gryffindor and you both should stand outside and think about what you’ve done!” he instructed. With her eyes focused on Titus’ the whole time, Clarke packed up her things and began walking towards the door. Lexa did the same but left her belongings on the desk. With only one good arm, she couldn’t pack away in time, so just upped and left with Clarke trailing behind. She heard the door slam behind her, and Clarke lean her back against the wall.

“I’m not going back in there,” Clarke spat.

“I left my stuff in there, so I’ve got to go back in,” Lexa muttered. Clarke turned on her.

“How do you do it?” Clarke asked. She noticed how calm Lexa seemed while being shouted at.

“What?” Lexa questioned. She slunk down with her back against the wall, sitting on the concrete floor. Clarke followed her actions, sitting opposite her.

“Not get mad. If he’s screaming at you, I don’t get how you can just sit there and take it,” said Clarke. She’d calmed down since she felt the cold concrete beneath her palms.

With a one-shouldered shrug, Lexa said, “Well, he’s a Professor. You just have to sit there and take it. At the end of the day, it’s less than a few months and we’ll never see him again.” Clarke supposed she could understand.

“I could never do that. Just switch off my emotions like that,” said Clarke, shaking her head.

“You’re too hot-headed for that,” Lexa said, grinning. Clarke looked up at her, matching her smile when she realised the Ravenclaw was messing with her. Clarke was proud of her hot-headedness. It meant she could stand up for herself and others. After a beat, Lexa said, “Thanks, by the way, for having my back.” Clarke felt a little smug that finally the brunette was thanking her for something rather than the other way around.

“One favour down. One to go,” said Clarke. Lexa offered her a light laugh.

“You don’t have to owe me anything,” said Lexa.

“I could do your homework for you. That would make us even.”

“That’s not necessary, Clarke.”

“But I don’t like being indebted to you.”

“Clarke, seriously, it’s fine,” said Lexa in a way that made it sound final. Clarke looked over at Lexa, noticing that the girl was being dead serious. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion as usual, but she was staring into Clarke’s, almost daring her to offer something else.

“I’ll find some way to repay you,” said Clarke, this time quieter, earning a scowl from the Ravenclaw.

With only fifteen minutes of the class left, Professor Titus didn’t call them back in nor he did he go out in the hallway to chastise them. When they heard the others packing up, Lexa took a breath, knowing she had to go back in to pack her things away. Clarke opted to go with her, knowing that their Professor will deal them out due punishment for how they behaved. Though Clarke really didn’t see what she’d done wrong. She was merely standing up to injustice. Lexa stood by her desk as Clarke threw her belongings into her satchel. She hated that there was no organisation to Clarke’s way she chucked things in. That was something Lexa was going to have to sort through later. Still, she was grateful the girl was helping her out. Their other classmates filtered out of the door until only the two girls were left. Professor Titus leant against his desk in a way that was meant to look intimidating or dominating. It just made Clarke angrier.

“Girls, I’m very disappointed in the both of you,” Professor Titus began. Clarke had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laying into him. She saw Lexa out of the corner of her eye take a steadying breath. Clarke decided that perhaps copying the Ravenclaw could help stop her getting angry. Professor Titus continued, “I expect that you’ve both thought about what you’ve done and are sorry, but I don’t need to hear that from you.” Clarke saw Lexa’s jaw twitch. For once, Clarke wanted to see Lexa blow up at him. She reckoned it would be hilarious and their Professor would be well-deserving. It was clear he was just mad that he didn’t get the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and was taking it out on his students. “However, I’ll now give you detention for tonight. Make sure you’re here for seven. Dismissed,” he said. Both girls exited the classroom and into the dungeons.

“You know, you should go mad at him. Just once. Release all your emotion. He deserves it,” said Clarke as they made their way to lunch. Lexa let out a laugh. She couldn’t believe they’d gone a few days without a screaming match. If anything, they seemed to be getting along.

“I don’t want a months’ worth of detentions thank you,” Lexa hit back. They shared a smile, not realising it could be misconstrued by someone passing by.

“Wait, are you guys dating now?” came a familiar voice. They both turned around, spotting Aden with a group of first year friends, proudly donning his Gryffindor robes. Lexa was glad he’d settled into his house after their chat. However, that wasn’t the matter at hand.

“Definitely not,” Clarke snorted as Lexa shook her head.

“Oh,” said Aden, sounding a little dejected, “You’d make a good couple.” Lexa raised her eyebrows.

“How do you reach that conclusion?” Lexa asked.

Aden simply shrugged as he said, “You work well together.” Even Clarke had to admit that the boy was right. They did make a good team in classes and when it came to help each other out. Dating, though. No way. Lexa was fair saying that they’d kill each other before lasting a day. When they reached the Great Hall, they went their separate ways to join their groups. Lexa walked over to Anya and Lincoln sat on the Hufflepuff table while Clarke accompanied Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper and Monty at the Gryffindor table. Octavia commended her for her ballsy standing up to Professor Titus. Jasper paled at the thought of standing up to him.

With a confused look, Bellamy asked, “Why did you stand up to him for her?” with clear distaste in his tone. He hated Lexa. Clarke also figured he hated Lexa more than she did. But he couldn’t. Lexa was her enemy, not Bellamy’s. She didn’t know why she suddenly felt defensive of the girl.

“Let’s just say I owe her a favour,” said Clarke, automatically catching Octavia’s eye as the girl looked at her knowingly. Bellamy seemed to drop the subject after that. Clarke wasn’t sure if he was simply disinterested in the conversation or whether it was the biting tone she seemed to take with him in her reply. She hadn’t even registered how mad she sounded when she spoke to him.

When it was time for their detention, Clarke walked down to the dungeons. By the time she reached the classroom, Lexa was already there. Professor Titus looked tired as usual and fed up to see them. Nevertheless, he assigned them lines to write. Lexa had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. She physically couldn’t write. Clarke flashed her a look of sympathy. The blonde had decided to sit beside Lexa on a shared desk. She wasn’t sure why she had, but it seemed less awkward than sitting on the other side of the classroom. Professor Titus slipped into his office, leaving the two students alone. He was expecting one-hundred repetitions of the line ‘I will not speak up in class’ before they could leave. Lexa positioned the quill in her left hand as comfortably as she could. However, Clarke had other ideas. She took Lexa’s quill out of her hand and slid her parchment over to her side of the desk. Lexa cast her a cautious and questioning look.

“You’ll be here until next week if you have to write them all yourself,” Clarke whispered.

“It’s fine. You have your own to do,” Lexa countered, trying to pull the parchment away from Clarke. The blonde was unrelenting.

“I’ll write you twenty, write my own twenty, then carry on with yours,” said Clarke like it was simple. Lexa huffed, ready to argue back when Clarke began writing. She added, “Consider it a favour.” Clarke even offered her a mischievous smile, so all Lexa could do was wait for Clarke to finish the first twenty.

It took Clarke no longer than ten minutes to finish them, passing Lexa the piece of parchment and her quill. Lexa picked it back up, trying hard to imitate Clarke’s handwriting. By the time she’d written five, Clarke was most of the way through her own twenty sentences. Lexa felt guilty. It was her fault that Clarke was in detention with her and now the girl was having to write her sentences for her because she had a bad shoulder. It wasn’t fair, so when Clarke finished her own sentences, reaching over for Lexa’s parchment, the Ravenclaw kept a firm hand over the top of it.

“You’ve done more than enough, Clarke. I can do the rest myself,” said Lexa. Clarke just shook her head.

“Okay, then consider the next twenty sentences I write as paying my second debt to you. Then we’re even,” Clarke bargained. Lexa knew the blonde wouldn’t back down. So, she let Clarke take the parchment and quill from her hand. Lexa had fifty sentences written after forty-five minutes. Clarke had sixty. To make it look less suspicious, Clarke began writing hers much faster. Professor Titus would never believe they were writing at relatively the same speed. He resurfaced from his office after an hour, expecting that both girls would have finished. When it was only Clarke who was done, he frowned at Lexa.

“Clarke, you may go. I believe you have prefect duty tonight,” said Professor Titus. All Clarke could do was give him a slight nod. “Okay,” he continued, placing his hands behind his back, “Please remember why you were here in detention tonight and not do it again. I don’t like seeing either of you in detention.” Clarke slowly packed up her belongings, looking over Lexa’s shoulder to see how many sentences she’d written. She was close to about sixty or seventy. Professor Titus leered at Lexa’s piece of parchment as he said, “Collect me when you’re done, then you may leave, Alexandria.” With that, he turned around and paced back to his office, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Nudging Lexa, Clarke muttered under her breath, “I could squeeze out another ten sentences before he realises I’ve not left yet.” Lexa simply shook her head.

“Don’t leave Anya waiting on your duty,” Lexa replied with a smile. Clarke debated staying, just for another few minutes to keep the brunette company. However, if Professor Titus caught them, he’d probably allocate them another one hundred sentences to write. It was in both their best intentions for her to leave. She slung her satchel over her shoulder and began walking to the back of the classroom. She had an hour until her prefect duty, leaving her just enough time to start her Care of Magical Creatures homework. She turned back to Lexa as she heard her say, “Thank you, again, for sticking up for me.”

“I’ve repaid my debt to you,” said Clarke cheekily. With a smile, she left, and suddenly, the room felt too quiet.

That was, until she could hear some mumbling coming from the Professor’s office. Lexa continued writing, unable to make out what Professor Titus was saying over the scratching of her quill on the parchment. She didn’t care what he was saying as it was clear he was on the phone to someone, or maybe Wizard Webchat, she wasn’t sure. She didn’t even think her Professor would know how to use something like that. However, when she heard who he was talking to, she dropped her quill on the desk, immediately pricking up her ears.

“Mrs Queen, I understand your concern but there is only so much I can do for him in the tournament,” she heard Professor Titus say. He was clearly interrupted by Nia on the other end of the line. She held her breath, not daring to make any noise in case she missed what he was saying. He was talking in such a hushed tone that he clearly didn’t want anyone to overhear. Leaving his door ajar was an obvious mistake. After a short while, Professor Titus continued, “No! There is no way I can endanger another student’s life just so he can win. The only person who can have anything to do with your son is Professor Pike and frankly, he wants nothing to do with your…incentives,” he spat the last word. Lexa retrieved her quill, knowing that she had to continue with her sentences. Besides, if she was soft with her quill, she could simultaneously write and listen to what he was saying. So far, she couldn’t piece together what Professor Titus was trying to say. Was he trying to help Roan unfairly win the tournament? Was Nia Queen offering him something in return? Most importantly, was he considering harming another student to ensure Roan’s win? Her usually calm and collected mind was buzzing with jumbled thoughts, ideas and questions. She was up to eighty-three lines when Professor Titus spoke again, “Nia, your son doesn’t want your help in this stupid tournament anyway. No…I won’t do that…No. We will talk at the Yule Ball preparations. I won’t hear this again, goodbye.”

Immediately, Lexa stuck her head down, pretending she’d heard nothing as she scribbled down another few lines hastily. She only had a few more to go when Professor Titus stepped out of his office again, looking much more disgruntled than usual. His face was set in a permanent scowl but appeared darker than normal. He was in a bad mood and the last thing Lexa wanted was to make it worse. She didn’t even give him a glance before she’d completed all one-hundred lines. Then, she placed her quill beside her piece of parchment and waited for him to check them. It was clear he was looking for something to criticise in her work, scrutinising every sentence, word and letter.

Finally, he said, “Very well. You may go back to your dorm.” Without another word, Lexa threw all her belongings in her satchel – she’d sort them out later – and scuttled away before he could change his mind. Once back in her room, she pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and her quill and began frantically scribbling what she’d heard, word for word. She needed to work out what it all meant without missing any details. Once she read it over six times, she wracked her brain for what it could mean. Lexa wasn’t the sort of person who asked for help, but she figured she might need it to crack this. One thing was for certain: Nia Queen was bribing (or maybe blackmailing) Professor Titus to help Roan win the Triwizard Tournament. The rest she wasn’t sure, but it brought about a lot of other questions. Who else was Nia roping in to help her son win? Professor Pike wasn’t helping but why? Roan didn’t want her help which didn’t make much sense. What was Nia bribing him with? Why was Nia still trying to help when Roan wasn’t accepting it? Was Nia actively encouraging the endangering of student’s lives so her son could win? Why was she even so concerned with him winning? It would have no benefits to her. Lexa wrote all these comments and questions down on the piece of parchment, finally looking at her watch. It was nearing half nine, but her mind was buzzing.

She was thinking of who she could tell. It seemed right to maybe involve Professor Indra, but Lexa didn’t feel confident that what she heard was even right. What was the point in involving a Professor when there wasn’t actually anything going on? So, then she considered talking to Lincoln about it. She certainly couldn’t talk to Roan about it considering it was his mum who she would be accusing. That left Clarke. She supposed she owed Clarke a favour for taking on the detention for her when she really didn’t need to. In fact, Lexa was sure she was now indebted to Clarke. That meant, she had to tell her about what she’d heard. Besides, if Clarke had stayed longer in the detention, she would’ve heard it anyway. It only made sense. However, how was she going to tell Clarke without anyone else overhearing? They had their shared prefect duty but that felt like an eternity away. She had a brainwave: Notes. She could simply pass Clarke the piece of parchment she’d scribbled on. It meant there was no chance of anyone overhearing them or catching them talking about it. She just hoped Clarke was careful with her possessions. With a look at the time, she figured the best time to do it was now. Anya would be patrolling with her, so all she had to do was go find them. With Clarke’s heavy footsteps, it probably wouldn’t take her long. So, she took a quick picture of the parchment on her phone, stuffed the note in the pocket of her joggers and made her way outside.

Anya and Clarke’s prefect duties were gradually getting more bearable. Clarke found that she didn’t hate the Slytherin girl as much as she first thought she did. In fact, she found her quite funny and that they got along better than what she was expecting. The pair were rounding the corner near Hufflepuff when Anya asked how hers and Lexa’s detention was.

“Professor Titus made us write lines, so obviously that wasn’t ideal for Lexa, so I wrote some of her lines for her,” said Clarke. She didn’t notice Anya raising an eyebrow at her in the dark.

She did notice her suggestive tone as Anya said, “That’s sweet.” Clarke turned towards her, ready to lay into her about how she was sick of the ‘star-crossed lovers’ jokes that everyone found unbelievably hilarious. However, they were distracted by purposeful footsteps gradually getting closer to them. Clarke pulled out her wand.

“Lumos,” she muttered, watching as her wand lit up the space in front of her, immediately revealing, “Lexa.”

“What are you doing?” Anya questioned as Clarke dropped her wand. They watched as Lexa fumbled with something in her pocket before pulling out a folded piece of parchment covered in quill markings. Anya narrowed her eyes at it.

“I brought this, for you,” said Lexa, turning to Clarke. No one was more shocked than Clarke herself. She imagined anything Lexa had to say or do that was so important to break curfew would have involved her cousin, not her. Anya even looked surprised at the statement, quizzically flitting her gaze between the pair. What was going on? Lexa handed Clarke the piece of parchment. As Clarke held it, she noticed it was a little rough around the edges and clearly an old piece, if not scrap. She had no idea what it was.

“Anything else?” Anya probed.

“Nope, that’s all,” said Lexa simply. She began walking away when she remembered something important, “Oh, make sure you keep it to yourself. Don’t let anyone else see it, okay?” She shifted her head in Clarke’s general direction, waiting for the blonde to give her a sign indicating her acknowledgement. When she gave her a slight nod, Lexa bid them goodnight and soundlessly made her way back to Ravenclaw. Clarke carefully placed the note in her pocket, keeping her hand over it. Based on Lexa’s tone, it seemed to be something serious. There was no way she was risking losing it.

“Seriously? You’re not going to read it in front of me?” asked Anya, giving her head a little shake.

“Lexa told me not to show anyone; that includes you,” Clarke hit back. Anya let out a grunt of discontent.

“So, I’m not allowed to read my cousin’s love notes to her star-crossed lover? Absurd,” Anya replied.

Barking out a laugh, Clarke said, “I can say with almost one-hundred per cent certainty that it is not a love note. It’s more likely to be a death threat.” Anya let out a laugh of her own. She guessed it was true, but still, there was something unsettling about the fact that her cousin and Clarke were sharing secret notes. She was going to get to the bottom of it. For now, she just continued her patrol with Clarke.

As soon as Clarke got back to Gryffindor, she surveyed the common room, finding everyone had gone to bed. She was alone. There was a risk going back to her dorm if Octavia, Echo or Monroe were awake. She’d be side-tracked and if either of them noticed the note, they’d want to know what it was. So, she sat beside the firelight that was slowly dying and peeled the note open. She couldn’t believe what she was reading. It seemed surreal that a Professor (maybe more) were plotting against the other competitors in the tournament to ensure Roan’s win. It didn’t surprise her that Ice Queen Nia was behind the whole plot. She was renowned by her enemies as a sneaky, conniving woman. But this was something else. As Clarke made her way upstairs to her dorm, she wondered why Lexa had handed her this in the first place. Maybe as a warning but Lexa didn’t owe her that. Lexa didn’t owe her anything anymore. Great, Clarke thought, now she was indebted to Lexa again.

Clarke was grateful Lexa had passed her that note. She was in Charms, sat at the front of Professor Pike’s class, when he dismissed everyone for the end of the day. However, Clarke had a question. It seemed that the head of Slytherin didn’t care as he immediately departed into his adjoining office. Clarke waited for another few minutes. She’d found the last piece of homework hard and wanted some greater clarification. Professor Pike seemed to realise that someone was waiting for him, popping his head around his office door.

“Miss Griffin, how can I help you?” he asked. He stood awkwardly at his door, like he was trying to conceal something behind it. Clarke narrowed her eyes.

“I was just wondering how I could’ve made my essay better, Professor,” Clarke replied. With one last look behind him, he shut the door and made his way towards her. He began giving her pointers, but Clarke honestly wasn’t listening. What was he hiding behind there? All the professors had their own separate offices and bedrooms usually adjoined to the office, but none of them had ever been so private about them. She zoned back in when she heard Professor Pike say something about more detail and greater explanation. “Oh, okay,” said Clarke, “Could you tell me where specifically in the essay? Like the main argument or supporting?” When he leaned over, Clarke eyed the office window, trying to see if there’s any indication of anything through the glass when she spotted it: Steam.

“Next time just add more explanation in the main part, got it?” said Professor Pike. Clarke turned her attention back to him, nodding along like she’d been listening the whole time.

“Absolutely, thank you,” said Clarke cheerily. With that, she picked up her parchment, stuffed it in her bag and ran to the Great Hall. Once there, she took her seat beside Octavia and opposite Bellamy and Jasper. She wolfed her food down, opting to listen rather than engage with what the group were saying. Then, she pulled out a piece of parchment, tore some off the edge and began scribbling down what happened in Professor Pike’s classroom.

“Griff, you okay?” Bellamy asked when she’d not spoken in twenty minutes.

“Yep, just got a lot of work to do tomorrow, so I’m going to head off. Catch you guys later!” she replied, a little too chipper for someone with a lot of homework. Before anyone could dispute it, she jumped out of her seat, making her way to the doors. However, she turned abruptly, making a beeline for the Ravenclaw table where she spotted Raven, Anya, Lexa, Monty and Lincoln sipping juice and chatting. Lexa’s eyes locked onto hers, immediately sensing that something was wrong. Anya eyed Clarke’s movements suspiciously and when she pulled out a piece of parchment, she considered ripping it from the blonde and reading it before Lexa even got her hands on it.

“Clarke,” Lexa gave her a simple greeting with a nod. The Gryffindor passed the note directly into Lexa’s fingers, accidentally brushing their hands together. With Anya’s eyes on them, it probably looked more intimate than what Clarke was meaning. The last thing she wanted was for the rumours of their ‘star-crossed love’ to be rampant in the school again.

With a cautionary look, Clarke said, “You should read this.” Lexa flitted her gaze between the note and Clarke’s face, offering her another nod. Clarke noticed that Lexa’s eyes hold more understanding than any words could. They were displaying a level of seriousness that could only be described as intense. Clarke dared to glance at the others around the table, noticing that everyone looked incredibly curious and confused. All except Anya, who just looked sceptical like the pair were plotting something. Anya wasn’t far off in that assumption. When the Slytherin girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously, Clarke gave Lexa one last look before striding away. Lexa’s eyes followed her the whole way, wondering what was on the note.

“Okay, I have to ask. What was that about?” Raven questioned. Lexa tucked her note into her school skirt pocket, keeping a hand over it. Before she could respond, Anya was speaking for her.

“Oh, they’re exchanging love notes now,” said Anya bitterly. Monty’s eyes widened comically; Lincoln looked concernedly between his two best friends, while Raven let out a laugh.

“Wow, you move fast Lexy poo,” said Raven with a whistle. Honestly, Lexa wasn’t sure why she allowed Raven to continue calling her by that horrific nickname. It had been so long that she guessed it had just stuck. Every time she heard it; it made her glare daggers at Raven.

“It’s not a love note,” Lexa replied sternly.

“Then what is it?” it was Lincoln who asked more calmly.

“Yeah, Lexa, what is it?” Anya repeated, tilting her head to the side to await whatever lies Lexa would spout. Lexa didn’t have an explanation that wouldn’t sound suspect nor one that would get her in trouble with the Professors for possibly snooping.

“Oh, it’s for extra credit in potions. We’re working well together so Professor Indra gave us some more work to boost our marks. It’s nothing exciting,” said Lexa as nonchalantly as possible. The others seemed to buy it, but Anya knew for a fact Lexa was lying. There was something going on; she knew it. Raven was sceptical too but decided not to pry. If Clarke and Lexa were sending each other love notes, that was their business. It was cringey and hilarious, but Raven could make fun of them once they admit it to the whole school. Besides, she had a job she had to finish. Those roses weren’t going to enchant themselves.

Without another word, Lexa stood up from her seat and made her way out of the Great Hall. She needed to read that note immediately. Her fingertips brushed the piece of parchment with every step she took towards the exit. She was so concerned about getting back to her room as quickly as possible that she didn’t even notice the three pairs of eyes on the Gryffindor table watching her intently.

“Did you see that?” Bellamy asked, looking back and forth between the others on the table, “Clarke just passed Lexa something then they left. What’s that about?” Octavia had somewhat of an inkling as to what it was about. Lexa scratched Clarke’s back in the first task. Perhaps this was Clarke scratching Lexa’s for the second task. It would make sense.

“I thought they hated each other,” said Jasper thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” said Octavia, mostly to herself, “So did I.” It appeared their relationship was no longer one of hate, but perhaps one of mutual understanding. Maybe edging towards friendship. Either way, Octavia would get to the bottom of it.

Once confined in her room with her door locked, Lexa pulled out the piece of parchment and unfolded it. She dropped down into her seat, pulling it closer to her desk and began reading. The first thing she noticed was how rushed Clarke’s handwriting was compared to how neat and small it usually was. Once she’d finished reading, she felt sick. She’d thought that Professor Pike wasn’t involved in Nia’s plan, but apparently, he was. Unless he was up to something else. She scribbled a few notes down, but none of them seemed logical. She couldn’t think of how steam had to do with anything until it hit her like a tonne of bricks. She wrote down a singular word, underlined it a few times and re-read it: Potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...


	8. Baby, Can We Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this chapter early because I'll be busy all day tomorrow:)

On her prefect duty with Murphy, Lexa found her mind wandering constantly, always involving blonde hair, blue eyes and whatever potion Professor Pike was brewing in his office. She had an idea. After nothing eventful happened on the duty, Lexa offered to walk Murphy back to Slytherin. She hated being down in the dungeons at night when the dark was impenetrable, but she figured she may be able to get some answers there.

“Lexa, I know our prefect duties have been fun, but perhaps I’ve given you the wrong impression,” Murphy joked as Lexa followed him into Slytherin. Lexa merely laughed at him.

“Murphy, perhaps I’ve not made it clear enough, but I’m also gay,” Lexa quipped.

“Alright, then how come you’re here?” he asked.

“Seeing a friend,” said Lexa. She was trying to sound disinterested. There was no point because Murphy was the sort of person who wouldn’t care either way. He kept himself to himself with no regard for gossip.

“Anya?” he asked conversationally.

“Not tonight,” she said. When he looked at her expectantly, she added, “Costia.” She watched as a smirk grew across his features.

“Ah yes, I’ve heard of her wanderings in the middle of the night to a certain Ravenclaw dorm. Never caught her myself but I guess those rumours are true,” he said suggestively. Lexa just huffed, grinning. He bid her goodnight when they reached the common room. Unsurprisingly, Costia was perched on one of the sofas, chatting to a first year about one of the ghosts of Hogwarts. However, when she spotted Lexa, Costia excused herself from the younger student. As the Slytherin girl approached, Lexa couldn’t help but smile. She was beautiful, radiating warmth in her smile. There was no wonder Lexa used to have a crush on her. Now, they were just friends with benefits. It was easy and fun, and honestly, Lexa would rather have it that way.

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you here,” said Costia, smiling knowingly. Only then did Lexa realise how long it had been since her and Costia had hooked up. It had been around last year sometime. Suddenly, Lexa missed it. She’d maybe slip by Slytherin after her prefect duty with Clarke on Friday and invite Costia back to hers. For now, she had other matters to attend to.

With a dejected sigh, she said, “I’m actually here on business.”

“Oh,” said Costia, her tone laced with interest. The Slytherin pulled her into an alcove with a window looking out into the Black Lake and sat down, her hand still in Lexa’s. Her dark brown eyes were filled with concern that something had gone wrong. They were the deep brown that Lexa once found herself lost in on a regular basis. Costia could display all her emotions through her eyes – unlike Lexa.

“Has anything weird been going on? In Slytherin or with any of the Professors?” Lexa asked in a hushed voice. Costia shook her head and Lexa felt dejected. This was her only lead for now and it had gotten her nowhere.

“Oh, actually,” Costia said, causing Lexa to perk up a little, “I woke up the other night and Ontari was nowhere to be found. I went to get Anya, but she couldn’t find her either. She came back about half an hour after Anya left the common room to find her. I pretended to be asleep, so I didn’t ask her where she’d been or anything.”

“When does she go out? Is there a pattern?” Lexa questioned. She looked around to see if anyone was listening. There were a few students milling around but they all appeared deep in conversation. Lexa was just thankful that Anya was nowhere to be seen. She’d been careful enough to keep her and Costia’s arrangement a secret from her cousin, knowing that she’d never hear the end of it if she were to find out. Anya was super protective of her and although she would approve of Costia, there was no way she wouldn’t tease her relentlessly for having a casual relationship – especially considering Anya didn’t have one herself.

With a shrug, Costia said, “Not really. The first time was Friday when you came, then she went on Monday. I can keep a closer eye on her if you want?”

“That would be great, Cos, thank you,” said Lexa.

“No problem,” Costia replied, once again, flashing that perfect smile. She twirled a piece of dark, curly hair between her fingers before asking, “Are you staying tonight?” It took all of Lexa’s willpower not to lean in and capture Costia’s lips, but she had other business to attend to.

“I’m sorry, not tonight. But how about you come to mine after my prefect duty Friday?” Lexa offered.

“Sounds good. I’ll come to yours for eleven-thirty. That’ll give you enough time if you finish at eleven, right?” Costia asked.

“Yeah, it’s a date,” said Lexa, matching Costia’s smile.

Costia planted a chaste kiss on her cheek before Lexa left. She knew she should go back to her own dorm, but her feet began making their way towards Gryffindor. She gave the portrait the password. Although unimpressed with the lateness of a student that wasn’t even a Gryffindor, she let Lexa pass with a snide comment. Once she entered the common room, she noticed that no one was up. With a heavy sigh, she made her way up the staircase, glad that the house elves left the names of the dorm’s inhabitants on the door. It would make things for her much easier. She just had to look for Clarke’s. It was at the end of the corridor. Lexa gave the door a tentative knock after she heard some rustling from inside. Moments later, Echo appeared on the other side.

“Lexa,” she breathed out, surprised. Once her name had been called, she heard shuffling and tumbling from inside the room. Before she could ask if Clarke was there, the blonde scrambled into view, looking awfully concerned. She was in a pair of plaid blue pyjamas and her hair was falling over her shoulders. Lexa reminded herself that she was there bearing news, not there to make fun of the girl. Lexa hardly had time to apologise for disturbing the others when Clarke pulled her by the wrist back into the empty common room.

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked, dropping down on a sofa. Lexa followed her.

“I went to see Costia. Ontari has been slipping out and Anya couldn’t find her. She’s up to something and I think it has to do with Nia and the other Professors,” said Lexa. Clarke nodded seriously, hanging off her every word.

“We need to catch her,” Clarke replied.

“I also think that Professor Pike is making a potion. I don’t know what, but that’s the only way I can explain the steam,” said Lexa. Clarke knew she should be preoccupied with the important details like Ontari and the Professors, but she couldn’t help but wonder what Lexa was doing. She stood up and faced the Ravenclaw.

“What are you doing?” Clarke questioned. She was met with a blank stare from the brunette, so Clarke continued, “Why are you telling me all this and giving me notes? Why aren’t you working with someone who’s your friend like Lincoln? Why me?” Lexa was surprised that Clarke was raising her voice when their conversation was meant to be a hushed one. Nevertheless, she stood to meet Clarke.

“I owed you for getting detention because of me. I figured the notes could help then you could realise if you were in danger. I never meant for you to do your own investigating as well,” Lexa countered.

“Then I guess we’ll have to figure this one out together,” said Clarke, resigning herself back to the sofa.

“It’s lucky that we’re such good friends,” Lexa mocked, eliciting a laugh from the blonde.

“What’s the plan?” Clarke asked.

“We keep our eyes peeled. If we find anything out, we pass notes. I told the guys that we were put on an extra project by Professor Indra, so stick to that story. If things get serious or dangerous, we tell Lincoln and maybe Roan and involve one of the Professors. With regards to Ontari, I’ve got Costia looking out for her,” Lexa explained. Clarke thought it was funny; the girl sounded like a leader. It was clear the Ravenclaw had concocted the plan in mere seconds, but she sounded so sure of herself that it could’ve been in the workings for years.

“Got it,” said Clarke. They shared a hesitant smile, then Lexa left. As Clarke made her way back to her dorm, the main thought crossing her mind was that she now owed Lexa another favour: Great.

When their prefect duty came around, neither Clarke nor Lexa had any advances on their plan. Costia hadn’t mentioned anything about Ontari, so Lexa’s mind was focused on something else entirely. There were less than a few weeks until the Yule Ball and Lexa was panicking. Her sling had been taken off a few days earlier, so she had no excuse but to find a partner for the night and dance with them. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

“Hey there, prefect partner,” Clarke’s voice broke her out of her impending anxiety. Lexa managed a smile, but it was an uneasy one. Clarke picked up on it immediately. “You okay?” Clarke asked. They began their patrol.

“Yeah, just thinking about the Ball,” Lexa surprised herself with her honesty with the Gryffindor girl. Clarke let out a laugh, then upon seeing Lexa’s offended expression, hastened to explain herself.

“Sorry, it’s just that we have the rest of the tournament ahead of us, potential cheating and threats, and you’re concerned about a dance. It’s just funny,” said Clarke. Lexa didn’t see the hilarity of her situation.

“Yeah well, that’s easy for you to say,” said Lexa.

Creasing her eyebrows, Clarke asked, “What do you mean?” Lexa snorted then shook her head.

“You have people lining up to ask you to the Ball. I heard Finn’s going to ask you and maybe even Bellamy, not to mention Niylah,” said Lexa. This was news to Clarke. She knew that Finn was still pining, but after he’d double-crossed her and Raven, she wanted nothing more to do with him. Her and Niylah had only slept together once. Since then, the girl had hardly spoke to her, so she couldn’t imagine Niylah was interested. And Bellamy? Well, they were just friends.

“I don’t think so, Lexa,” said Clarke after a beat. Then, Clarke added, “Besides, I doubt you’re short of admirers. I mean, Costia for example.”

Shaking her head, Lexa said, “Costia and I aren’t like that.”

“Aren’t you?” Clarke pressed. Lexa had to catch herself before she began talking about Costia. She realised that she hadn’t told anyone about their arrangement. Usually, she’d talk to Anya about girl problems or whatever, but she was obviously keeping it from her cousin. She also couldn’t tell Lincoln because he would tell Anya. He was a good person but terrible at keeping secrets. Besides, what did she have to tell?

Lexa decided to keep it short and sweet, “We just sleep together.” Clarke’s eyebrows shot up; she wasn’t used to anyone being so brash with her.

“Romantic,” Clarke mocked.

“I’m not trying to be romantic,” Lexa replied.

“What? So, no feelings or anything? You’re not dating?” asked Clarke.

“Nah, just sex,” said Lexa simply. Clarke let out a chuckle. It was refreshing being around someone who didn’t care for pleasantries or sugar-coating anything.

“Yeah, well, that’s what it is between me and Niylah,” said Clarke. Lexa looked at her, clearly surprised. Lexa wasn’t sure why she was surprised; she just figured Clarke wasn’t a casual relationship person. “I’ve just not told anyone about me and her,” Clarke added, suddenly feeling shy when Lexa didn’t say anything.

“Same,” Lexa breathed out. She had to admit that it felt nice talking to someone about something they’d understand themselves, though it was a new, odd feeling. A few moments of silence went by and Lexa realised that she enjoyed filling them with conversation. That was strange for her. She said, “Besides, that’s not why I’m worried for the dance. We’re competitors so we’ll get dates in a heartbeat – even if it is with someone we don’t want.”

“Then why are you worried? Afraid I’m going to outshine you on the dancefloor?” Clarke asked, the corners of her mouth quirking upwards. She found that she liked the playful banter between her and Lexa. That’s when she realised, they hadn’t argued in a hell of a long time. When Clarke was met with silence, she looked towards the brunette, noticing that the girl was staring straight ahead, completely avoiding her gaze. She put two and two together, “Wait. Are you genuinely worried about dancing?”

Lexa clenched her jaw, unclenched it, then said, “I can’t dance.” She said it in a really quiet voice, nervous that the walls could hear her admittance. Clarke puffed out her cheeks to stop herself from laughing at the sight of a very awkward-looking Lexa. Clarke wished she could commit this vision to memory then she could take the piss out of Lexa in the future. For now, the girl looked so uncomfortable after just admitting to it that Clarke couldn’t bring herself to mock the girl. Not yet. “Go on,” said Lexa after a beat.

“What?” Clarke asked dumbly.

“Make fun of me,” said Lexa like it was obvious. If this would have been revealed on their first prefect duty, Clarke would’ve been relentless.

“It doesn’t feel right,” Clarke admitted. Lexa looked at her like she hadn’t heard her right.

“Seriously? You’re a changed woman,” Lexa mocked. Clarke let out a laugh, only stopping when Lexa asked, “So, you can dance?”

Clarke nodded as she said, “Yeah, my dad taught me when I was younger. He liked teaching me stuff like that, claiming it would be important.” She had to swallow down the lump in her throat to stop herself from crying. Even now, talking about her dad felt near impossible. She also couldn’t deal with Lexa apologising for her loss or asking her any follow-up questions. It wasn’t like Lexa to do that. Lexa picked up on the past tense and hurt tone in Clarke’s voice.

She wasn’t expecting Lexa to say, “Well, he was right.” Clarke thought it was the perfect response. Who knew Lexa Woods could be so nice in a time of crisis?

“Hey, I can strike you a deal,” Clarke offered. She didn’t know why she was saying this, but it felt right, especially considering they were owing each other favours. Besides, Clarke was now the one who owed Lexa one. The Ravenclaw eyed her curiously, urging Clarke to continue, “If I teach you how to dance, I can make as many jokes as I want about you not being able to dance.” Lexa broke out into a smile.

“Only if you don’t do it while we’re practicing. Any time before or after is fine, but I don’t need you crushing my confidence while I’m trying to learn,” Lexa bargained.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile as she agreed, “Deal!” They shook on it, before Clarke asked, “When do our classes start?”

“Well, no one can know about them. That’s for sure so they have to be in private, like in the dead of night or early in the morning,” said Lexa. Clarke looked around; both options were illegal.

“How about now?” Clarke questioned.

“During prefect duty?” Lexa countered.

“Or after,” Clarke offered with a shrug, “You have your own room, don’t you?” Lexa considered this. It would be a good idea and the safest place to practice without any interruptions.

“Okay, and what if someone sees you sneaking you into my room at night? Or, if someone sees you sneaking back into your dorm too late?” Lexa suggested.

“I’d say we’re getting good at lying, so we just lie,” said Clarke with a mischievous smile. Lexa had to agree with that. Clarke bumped her hip against Lexa’s, and winked as she said, “Besides, would it be so bad if people thought we were sleeping together?” Lexa choked on air. Clarke couldn’t be serious. The blonde’s laughter ricocheted off the walls, only illuminating how empty the hallways were at night.

Nothing else happened for the rest of the duty, so when it was done, instead of heading back to Gryffindor, Clarke accompanied Lexa to Ravenclaw. When they reached her room, Lexa let out a sigh of relief. No one had seen them. As Clarke stepped inside, she noticed that Lexa was lucky enough to have a double bed. The other students had to stick with a single throughout every year at Hogwarts. The walls were mostly white with some blue decoration to indicate that it was a Ravenclaw room. Everything was neat and in its place. All pieces of parchment were stacked in separate piles on her desk. There were no clothes on her floor, or bed, or chair. It was spotless. It was exactly what Clarke was expecting.

“Um, I don’t have any music,” said Lexa. When Clarke looked back at the brunette, it was clear that she was a little awkward that someone was in her room. She knew Lexa was a private person, but she couldn’t understand what the girl would want to hide. Unless she had a secret diary or something. She had her hands behind her back, a slight blush rising onto her cheeks.

“That’s okay. You can learn to dance without any music,” said Clarke. Lexa looked perplexed, cocking her head to the side like an attentive puppy. If Clarke liked the girl, she would’ve considered it cute. But Clarke didn’t see Lexa like that. Lexa was just, well, Lexa.

“Okay, can we get this over with?” said Lexa. She dropped her head to the floor. Clarke realised the girl was very uncomfortable with learning how to dance. Clarke couldn’t wait to start insulting the girl about it.

“So, are you going to lead or not?” Clarke asked, and Lexa shrugged in response. “Okay, well it’s probably best if we teach you how to lead. If you do end up asking Costia, you’re the one who’s most likely to lead, right?” Clarke continued.

“I guess,” said Lexa.

“Right, let’s get to it then. Unfortunately, we’re going to have to touch,” said Clarke, taking a step closer to Lexa. The brunette looked up, pulling a face. Clarke could only roll her eyes before she closed the gap between them. She placed her left hand on Lexa’s right shoulder, trying to be as gentle as possible to not hurt it anymore. Then, she lifted her other hand to take hold of Lexa’s. They clasped their hands together and Clarke looked up into Lexa’s eyes expectantly. The girl was avoiding her gaze completely. Clearing her throat, Clarke said, “You need to put your hand on my waist, Lexa.” The Ravenclaw girl looked more uncomfortable than before. Clarke didn’t even think it was possible. Still, Lexa tentatively placed her hand just above Clarke’s hip. Her touch was so light, it was barely there. Clarke probably wouldn’t have put Lexa down as a gentlewoman, but she appreciated that Lexa was being considerate. However, she was keeping her eyes on the floor. “You’ve also got to look at your partner,” said Clarke, her tone teasing a little.

When Lexa finally looked up, Clarke realised the other girl had an inch or so on her. Their eyes were pretty much level, but Clarke’s arm had to reach up the tiniest amount to rest on Lexa’s shoulder. They were so close, merely a few inches between their faces. Clarke now began to feel that same discomfort that Lexa was feeling. Clarke had danced with people before – her dad, her mum, her granddad, Octavia, and even Bellamy once. However, she liked all those people. She’d never had to dance with someone who she barely knew and who she had deemed an enemy for seven years of school. This was awkward. Clarke didn’t know where to look on Lexa’s face. She tried to look at her eyes, but she realised how dark green they were. There were golden flecks in her irises, and it caused Clarke to think of how nice they looked. Suddenly, she was brought back to reality. It didn’t matter if Lexa had nice eyes; she couldn’t look into them anymore. Instead, she looked at Lexa’s other facial features, hoping to serve as a distraction. It didn’t. All she could think about was how nice Lexa’s individual features were from her high cheekbones, sharp jawline and slender nose to her plump, pouty lips. Just because Lexa had attractive features didn’t mean that her face as an entirety was attractive. She had a stupid face.

Clarke leaned back to put a little distance between them as she said, “Okay, now you’re going to step forward as I step backward. Start with your right foot.” Clarke watched as Lexa’s gaze dropped back down to her feet. It was clear she was watching them to make sure she was doing the right thing. However, Clarke knew that doing that was a bad habit to get yourself into while dancing. When Lexa began moving backwards on Clarke’s instruction, the blonde took her hand off Lexa’s shoulder, placing a finger beneath the Ravenclaw’s chin to tilt her head back up. When their eyes locked, Clarke dropped her hand back in position, telling Lexa, “Keep your eyes on me.” Lexa gave her a barely-there nod, clearly trying to keep her eyes level. When she looked back up, though, Lexa remembered why she felt more comfortable with the ordeal when her eyes were on the floor. Clarke’s eyes were distracting. They were a warm blue, like the sea, and seemed to hold her soul. Lexa usually wasn’t someone who would find blue eyes and blonde hair attractive, but she thought her eyes were nice. Too nice for Lexa to be able to focus on the dancing. To keep herself focused on the dancing, she kept her head up and eyes on Clarke’s forehead.

Clarke was quite impressed by how fast Lexa was learning. They’d only been stepping forwards and backwards, but Lexa was a natural lead. They were working on four steps forward and four steps back, and once Lexa had perfected it five times, Clarke called a halt. She’d decided to start teaching Lexa the Waltz. It was easy enough and was the basis for most dancing moves for the Yule Ball. Lexa seemed happy to move on to something more complex.

“Don’t worry, this will get you all the girls if you can Waltz,” said Clarke with a wink. Clarke watched as a smirk grew across Lexa’s face.

“It’s clearly worked for you,” Lexa mocked.

“I don’t lead,” Clarke quipped back.

Nodding sarcastically, Lexa mused, “Sure, that’s the reason you don’t get all the ladies.”

“If you weren’t recovering from a dislocated shoulder, I’d slap you on the arm right now,” Clarke warned, just causing Lexa to laugh. They began waltzing to the best of Lexa’s ability, but she was finding this one rather tricky. She could step forwards, but then she had to remind herself to step the other foot to the side. It was confusing, but at least Clarke was taking it slowly with her. Each time, she guided her through it. “Left foot forward, right foot to the side, and left foot together,” she’d say, followed by, “Right foot back, left foot to the side, and right foot together.” As they stepped, Clarke rambled on about it being a three-count dance or something. Lexa didn’t get it. All she could focus on was getting it down perfectly. It wasn’t as easy as she was expecting.

Then, just as Lexa felt like she was getting it, Clarke upped the tempo. It was still slower than the normal Waltz, but too fast for Lexa to properly compute what she was meant to be doing. She was able to keep up for about nine or ten steps, then on the next forwards step, she landed on Clarke’s foot, sending the blonde toppling to the floor. She landed with a thud. Lexa began rhyming off a string of apologies, but the blonde held up her hand. Her face turned red from laughter, crumpling forward as it shook through her.

“I was literally about to say it’s great you hadn’t stepped on my feet yet,” said Clarke between laughs. Before Lexa could reply, her bedroom door swung open. Lexa could’ve sworn she locked it; she usually did. Both Lexa and Clarke snapped their heads in the direction of the door just as Costia walked in.

“Oh,” said Costia, clapping eyes on Clarke on the floor.

“Uh, hi,” Clarke managed. Immediately, Lexa offered her a hand, pulling her up from the floor. She had no idea how she’d forgotten Costia was meant to be coming over that night. She felt unbelievably awkward. This had never happened to her before, so she had no idea how to present herself. With Clarke on her feet, she began brushing off her clothes purely for something to do.

Costia looked between them as she asked, “Am I interrupting something?” There was no anger to her tone. They were just sleeping together, so she had no right to be mad. She was just curious. During their time at Hogwarts, both girls had made it abundantly clear that they hated each other, but now Costia had just walked in on them both in Lexa’s room doing God knows what. She was confused.

“Nope, nothing,” said Clarke as Lexa stood opening and closing her mouth like she was trying to find the words to say. Clarke began making her way towards the door as she said, “I was just leaving actually.”

“It’s okay; I can go,” Costia offered. By the looks of things, Clarke would assume that Costia wasn’t willing to go. She was in a jumper and a pair of pyjama shorts, so Clarke could only assume one thing: Costia was there to stay. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Of course, she didn’t care what Lexa did. It was her room and her life and her sex and whatever, but Clarke had technically interrupted that. Then again, why did Lexa invite her round when Costia was coming over?

“No, no, don’t worry about it. We’ve, um, finished on our project for the night,” said Clarke. She wasn’t very convincing, but Lexa could make up for that. She was a pretty good liar. She did feel a little uncomfortable lying to Costia and her other friends, but it was something she had to do.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a project to do,” said Costia.

Lexa jumped in before Clarke could dig herself into a hole, “Yeah, it’s extra work for Professor Indra. She wants us to so dome extra credit.”

“Oh okay,” said Costia. She seemed to believe it.

“Well, I’ll be off. Have a good night,” said Clarke awkwardly. Her and Lexa shared a look. Neither could define it. It was potentially a look of thanks from Lexa, and maybe a look of understanding to upkeep the lie. They didn’t know.

Clarke made her way to Gryffindor, thinking about what had happened. She knew Lexa and Costia were sleeping together, but she had practically seen it first-hand. Well, she hadn’t. But she’d near enough seen the foreplay and left Lexa alone to deal with the repercussions of another girl in her room. She wondered how she was dealing with that. Back in her room, Lexa perched on the edge of her bed, waiting for Costia to say something. The girl took a seat beside her.

“Look, if you and Clarke are sleeping together, it doesn’t matter to me. We’re just sleeping together, so I’m not mad or anything. I’d just want you to be honest,” Costia began.

“No, Clarke and I are not sleeping together. We genuinely just have a project that we were behind on. It just made sense for us to work on it after prefect duty. I’m sorry, I completely forgot you were coming around,” Lexa explained. She tried to express her sincerity in her tone and facial expression. Costia relaxed into a smile.

“Okay,” she said. She got up to go and lock the door before she was hit with an unfamiliar feeling of doubt. She turned around and asked, “Wait, do you still want me to stay?” Instead of answering, Lexa got up from her bed, sneaking an arm around Costia and using her free hand to lock the door. She leaned in as Costia slid her hands around Lexa’s neck. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Costia mumbled before pressing her lips against Lexa’s.

The next day, Clarke was sat at the Gryffindor table in between Octavia and Raven and opposite Bellamy, Lincoln, Jasper and Monty. Clarke and Octavia had been down since half past nine in the morning. It was half ten and Clarke couldn’t help but notice that Lexa (nor Costia) had made it down to breakfast yet. Every time she saw someone enter the Great Hall; she couldn’t help but look up to see if it was the Ravenclaw.

“Has anyone seen Lexa?” Lincoln’s voice broke her from her staring match with the entrance. He was mostly asking Raven and Monty considering they were from the same house. Monty gave him a shrug.

“Nope, I’ve not seen her since before her prefect duty,” said Raven, causing Lincoln to turn his attention to Clarke. Trying to seem nonchalant, Clarke simply shook her head with a shrug.

“How come?” Octavia asked conversationally.

“We’re meant to be going to Hogsmeade today to get stuff for the Yule Ball. Anya’s meant to be coming too. Oh, here she comes,” said Lincoln. Clarke snapped her head up, expecting to see the Ravenclaw with Costia. Instead, it was Anya walking towards them. She didn’t even sit down, just stood beside Lincoln.

“I’m going to get ready for Hogsmeade. If Lexa’s not ready in half an hour, she can find us there,” said Anya. Lincoln let out a chuckle.

“If she comes down in half an hour, I’ll let her know,” Lincoln replied. Anya seemed satisfied with that answer, smiling a little at Raven before she left the Great Hall.

“Ugh, she’s so hot,” said Raven, staring after her as she walked away.

“Are you asking her to the Ball?” Octavia questioned.

“Probably,” said Raven with a shrug. Just then, Clarke spotted movement from the entrance, her eyes immediately locking onto Lexa. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, an oversized dark green jumper, a jacket, some black boots and a backpack. Beside her was Costia in a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. Clarke couldn’t help but notice how mussed Costia’s hair looked. It was wilder than usual. Lexa, however, looked unchanged. Perhaps the girl had showered before she left her room and that’s why they took so long coming down to breakfast. Clarke wasn’t sure why she was analysing it. Unbeknownst to Clarke, Octavia followed her eyeline, spotting Lexa and the Slytherin girl immediately. It was time for her to test the waters.

“Looks like Lexa got some last night,” Octavia said, nodding in Lexa’s direction. She noticed how Clarke immediately dropped her gaze. She was perhaps right – maybe there was something more going on between her and Lexa. Lincoln practically spat out his pumpkin juice at Octavia’s words. Octavia just looked at him with a displeased look on his face as she said, “What? She’s eighteen with her own room. Just because she’s your best friend doesn’t mean she doesn’t have sex.”

“I don’t want to hear about it, though,” Lincoln protested, holding his hands up.

With a grunt, Bellamy said, “Who’d want to sleep with her anyway?”

“Hey, Bell, lay off her a little. She’s our friend,” said Octavia. Clarke decided it was about time to keep up her pretence.

“Speak for yourself,” Clarke quipped, earning a smile from Bellamy.

“Look,” Raven began, cracking her fingers, “If I wasn’t in love with Anya, Lexa would for sure be next on my list. I mean, damn that girl is hot. And, have you seen her abs!” Lincoln looked a little green. It wasn’t that he didn’t think his friends were attractive, but he saw them like they were his own cousins.

“Uhm, and how exactly do you know of Lexa’s abs?” Clarke questioned with a snigger.

“You’re forgetting we were roommates for six years, Clarkey,” said Raven with a grin. Octavia narrowed her eyes, turning towards the blonde.

“How exactly do you know Lexa has abs?” Octavia asked. She watched as Clarke turned a little pink with embarrassment. She’d caught her.

“Oh, after the first task. She took her shirt off to get changed,” said Clarke. Although it was true, Clarke felt that it looked like she was lying. She wasn’t. That’s exactly how she came to know that Lexa had abs. Still, Octavia looked suspicious. Clarke cast a glance over to where Lexa was sat on the Ravenclaw table opposite Costia. They suited. She suddenly wondered why they weren’t dating. Then, she shook her head, reminding herself that she didn’t care, and turned her attention back to her friends.

“I didn’t know she was sleeping with Costia, though,” said Octavia.

“They’re both pretty hot. Besides, they’ve been hooking up for a year now,” said Raven with a shrug. All eyes were on her in disbelief. She didn’t even notice as she was buttering a slice of toast. Clarke wasn’t even sure how she could eat as much as she did.

It was Lincoln who spoke up first, “What?” Raven looked up, only noticing that everyone was looking at her.

“Oh, I thought everyone knew,” she said with a shrug, “Costia would come up to our dorm like once a week.” After a beat while everyone let the information settle, Raven decided to add a very inappropriate detail, “Either Costia’s just loud or Lexa’s really good.” With that comment, Lincoln placed his empty cup on the table and stood up.

“Nice,” he said sarcastically. Then, he made his way over to Lexa and Costia. Clarke was in a right mind to join him. She didn’t know Raven’s comment sent a shock of discomfort through her body, but she immediately lost her appetite.

They had collectively decided after Raven’s comment to avoid talking about other people’s sex lives. Instead, they were chatting about the Hogsmeade trip. It had nearly slipped Clarke’s mind entirely, but she was excited to go dress shopping, despite not having a date yet. Still, she had plenty of time. Apparently, she also had plenty of admirers. With that thought, she looked across at Bellamy. Sure, he was handsome with curly brown hair, deep brown eyes, a lean frame and a smatter of freckles, but he was Octavia’s brother and one of Clarke’s best friends. She was pretty sure there were rules around that sort of thing. She then looked over at the Hufflepuff table for Finn and Niylah. Finn was nowhere to be seen, but she spotted the dirty blonde hair of Niylah. She looked far from interested in Clarke, even when their eyes met. She offered her a small smile but that was all. Surely Niylah wasn’t interested. She could imagine Finn was, but only because he was desperate. Perhaps Lexa had just got it wrong. Lexa. Her eyes automatically found Lexa, not understanding why she wasn’t considering asking Costia. They were smiling over breakfast at each other and looked awfully cosy. They’d be perfect.

Just as she was thinking about the girl, Lexa stood up, pulling out a piece of parchment from the inside pocket of her jacket. Clarke kept her eyes on the brunette as she made her way towards their table. Lexa met her eyes, offering her a tight-lipped smile. In the background, she saw Costia slip out of the Great Hall and Lincoln sidle up behind Lexa towards their table. Lexa passed Clarke the slip of parchment. Instead of saying something crypt, Lexa just offered her a wink. This time, Octavia caught the flirting. Both her and Clarke narrowed her eyes at the slip of paper. Clarke was dubious about what it meant. She figured it was safe enough to open, so peeled it back, keeping it hidden from anyone else’s view. When she read what it said, she couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, meeting Lexa’s eyes as the Ravenclaw left the Great Hall with Lincoln. Clarke swore there was a little twinkle there. She glanced back down at the note before slipping it into her pocket:

_Thanks for the dance lesson. Try not to fall for me again ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...The Yule Ball!


	9. The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's the night of the Ball! It's a long chapter though, so hold on...

The weeks before the Ball went faster than expected. After all the prefect duties, Clarke joined Lexa in her room afterwards, teaching her all the steps to the Yule Ball Waltz that all competitors were meant to perform. More often than not, whenever Lexa had down time, she’d practice the steps alone in her room. She thought she looked silly, but Clarke commended her performance every time they practiced. Lexa even began looking forward to their dance practices, which was completely unexpected. Instead of meeting up with Costia on Fridays, she’d invite the other girl over on Saturday nights, reserving Friday nights for the dance classes.

It was a Saturday night, exactly ten days before the Yule Ball. Lexa placed a kiss on Costia’s lips before dropping back down beside her. Costia was sleepy, her eyelids drooping as she settled onto Lexa’s shoulder. Sometimes, Costia would stay over, but other times, she’d make her way back to her own dorm. It seemed like the type of night where Costia would be staying. The girl was practically half asleep already.

“Hey, Cos,” Lexa croaked out, her voice hoarse. The Slytherin turned her face towards her to show she was listening. Lexa took a deep breath before continuing, “Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?” This woke Costia up.

“Lex, I thought we weren’t doing that sort of thing. I thought it was just se—” Costia began.

Lexa interrupted her, “No, I know it’s not like that. I just figured I’d ask because I like spending time with you, and we get along. There are no feelings, nothing. Just friends.” Lexa could see Costia biting her lip and averting her gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Costia began, and Lexa felt her stomach drop, “Someone has already asked me. If I knew you were going to ask, I wouldn’t have agreed to go with them. I figured you already had a date.”

Letting out a bitter laugh, Lexa said, “No, it’s okay. I should’ve asked earlier.” Costia softened the blow by offering her a sympathetic smile. However, it felt like a slap to the face. If she’d have just plucked up the courage a few weeks ago, she could’ve been going to the Ball with Costia – one of the only students she got along with other than Anya or Lincoln. There was Octavia and Raven, but she knew for a fact that Raven was convincing Anya to go with her and that Octavia was going with Lincoln. Who did that leave for Lexa to ask? Precisely no one.

Lexa was going through all the potential girls she could ask in her head, landing on reasons why she should rule them out rather than go with them. Most people were also already going with someone. She was having a little turmoil when she felt soft, warm lips on her neck. At first, Lexa couldn’t ignore the pressing anxiety in her gut about the Yule Ball, but she was soon lost in Costia’s touch.

“Let me make it up to you,” Costia offered in a low whisper. She traced her fingertips across Lexa’s abs, causing the skin to rise in Goosebumps. Lexa tilted her head down, capturing Costia’s lips with her own. She couldn’t help but let out a sigh as Costia’s hand dropped lower.

By the time Clarke and Lexa’s shared prefect duty came around, it was only four days until the Yule Ball, and both were missing a partner. Clarke hadn’t been asked by anyone and the reason she hasn’t been the one to ask was that she wasn’t really interested in anyone at the minute. She was just hoping that the person who asked would be someone she wouldn’t mind spending the night with. Her and Lexa had been patrolling the fifth floor on a very uneventful night in relative silence. Most students had gone home for Christmas, but the competitors had to stay for the Yule Ball. It meant spending the holiday with friends, so everyone was happy to stay.

“So, are you ready for the Yule Ball? Only one more dance class now,” said Clarke conversationally. Lexa shifted uncomfortably, so Clarke thought she’d reassure her, “If you’re worried about your dancing, you’ve gotten good so you shouldn’t be concerned about that. You’re going to rock that dancefloor, twinkle-toes.” Lexa barked out a laugh at her new nickname, but shook her head, nonetheless.

“No, it’s not the dancing,” Lexa began, smirking at Clarke as she said, “I’ve been told I’m very good at that.” Clarke laughed before Lexa said, “I haven’t got a date.”

“Alexandria Woods hasn’t got a date. What is the world coming to?” Clarke mocked.

Groaning, Lexa said, “I hate that name, and no, I’ve not. Who are you going with?” Clarke should’ve expected this question to backfire, but she still didn’t want to admit it to Lexa.

“Oh, I also don’t have a date,” said Clarke quietly.

“What? Clarke Griffin doesn’t have a date for the Yule Ball?” Lexa mocked. Clarke bumped Lexa’s arm with her fist.

“I hate you,” Clarke mumbled.

“I hate you, too,” Lexa hit back, bumping her hip against Clarke’s, knowing that it would piss her off. Clarke went to playfully smack the brunette, but she ducked. In the dark, Clarke had no idea how she was able to dodge it. Clarke swung again, but this time, Lexa grabbed hold of her hand, placing the other on Clarke’s waist. Almost instinctively, Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Want some extra practice?” Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow.

She was met with a shrug as Lexa said, “Always.” She began leading Clarke around the hallways, stepping and dancing in time with each other. Lexa perfected a spin that she’d been struggling with for a long time, allowing Clarke to land gracefully on her feet. They began dancing down the hallway like they’d been practicing for years. Clarke couldn’t believe how far Lexa had come in the last few weeks. She also had to admit that her own dancing had vastly improved. As they were dancing face-to-face, more slowly now, Clarke had to distract herself from looking into Lexa’s green eyes.

“So, what are we going to do about the dance?” Clarke asked. She saw Lexa raise a suggestive eyebrow.

“If you’re insinuating that we go together, I’m afraid to tell you I’d rather go alone,” said Lexa.

“Please,” Clarke began, switching the positions of their hands, “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Seriously, even if you were the last person at Hogwarts, I still would rather go by myself,” quipped Lexa.

“At this rate, that’ll be the case. I don’t know anyone who doesn’t have a partner,” said Clarke. After a beat, she asked, “What about Costia?” She spotted Lexa’s face contort the slightest. It was miniscule, but Clarke was proud she’d picked up on it. It was like she was learning more and more about the girl the more they’ve been forced to spend time together. The thought struck her funny. Her and Lexa had gotten much closer since prefect duty and being potions partners.

“Oh, Costia’s going with someone else,” Lexa admitted.

“Who?” Clarke asked.

“I didn’t ask,” said Lexa.

“Oh, so who are you going to ask?” Clarke asked, but Lexa just shrugged.

“I don’t really want to go with anyone else,” Lexa said.

“Aww,” Clarke cooed a little, “That’s so sweet.” Lexa huffed out, shaking her head lightly. They were still holding onto each other but had succumbed to simply swaying in the dark.

“Believe me, it’s not like that. Costia and I…there’s nothing more there,” said Lexa. Her gaze flitted to the wall behind Clarke’s head.

“You don’t want there to be?” Clarke pressed. Lexa was about to answer honestly, divulging into her past feelings for the Slytherin girl when she realised that this wasn’t the first time Clarke had questioned her on her life. It was like the blonde was trying to get close to her. Weren’t they meant to be enemies?

“Damn, all these questions about Costia, anyone would think you were jealous,” Lexa hit back. Clarke laughed aloud, smacking Lexa on the shoulder like she couldn’t control herself.

“Oh, yeah, I’m so jealous. Catch yourself on!” said Clarke, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

“Are you kidding? You don’t think we’d make a great Peeta and Katniss?” asked Lexa sarcastically. Clarke smirked up at her, unlatching their hands and pulling back.

“Don’t you dare start the star-crossed lovers bullshit again,” Clarke warned but Lexa just chuckled.

“Who are you going to ask?” Lexa asked as they made their way towards Ravenclaw at the end of their shift.

“Uh, I really don’t know. Maybe we should just give in to fate and go together,” said Clarke. She was obviously joking but she honestly had no idea who else was available.

“Clarke, we couldn’t,” Lexa replied. They walked into the common room, heading towards Lexa’s room.

“We’d kill each other before the night ended,” said Clarke, letting herself into Lexa’s room. Lexa noted that she’d gotten awfully comfortable. It made her chuckle.

Thoughtfully, Lexa said, “Unless we had a deal. No insults or fights, just for one night.” The Gryffindor looked towards her, quirking an eyebrow in surprise.

“You’re considering this?” Clarke asked incredulously.

“Obviously not,” Lexa exclaimed.

“No, we couldn’t,” Clarke agreed.

“Nah, definitely not,” said Lexa. They were both considering it, only because neither girl had a partner. They obviously couldn’t spend the whole night together. One of them would most certainly end up dead in a broom cupboard.

The following day, Clarke was sat having a quiet lunch. There was just her and Octavia sat at the table, piling their plates with sandwiches and crisps. Octavia was telling Clarke about how Lincoln had asked her to the Ball and how he’d bought a tie that matched Octavia’s emerald dress. Clarke tried to be excited for her but couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Clarke hadn’t been asked by anyone. Just as Octavia finished gushing, Raven made her way over with Anya in tow. They’d been working on some potions assignment in the library. When they sat down across from them, Clarke couldn’t help but be mad at them too. Anya was supposed to despise Raven, yet she’d agreed to go the Ball with her. With a sigh, she politely greeted them both.

However, they weren’t sat down long when Raven glared up from her food. The Ravenclaw had plenty of enemies from getting on their nerves, so it could’ve been anyone approaching them. However, when Clarke turned around to see who it was, she had to force herself not to roll her eyes: Finn.

“Hey, Clarke,” he said, pushing his fingers through his hair. He’d told her that girls liked his hair. So, she knew that he was doing that to make himself look more appealing. Clarke wasn’t buying it as he continued, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?” Clarke resisted the urge to shoot him down in a vile way.

“How come you’re asking me considering we’ve not spoken in months?” Clarke countered. This got the attention of Anya and Octavia who turned their heads in their direction.

“Well, I actually asked Raven, but she said no,” said Finn. He was trying to be charming, but it was coming off bad. Anya snorted, causing Finn to shoot her a glare. Still, no one was glaring as darkly as Clarke.

“Full offence, Finn, but piss off,” said Clarke. Finn looked dumbly between all the girls around the table.

“So, is that a firm no?” he asked. Clarke simply flipped him off and he eventually got the picture, walking off back to his group of friends.

“Wow, he is unbelievable,” said Octavia, watching with distaste as he walked away.

“I think he may have overtaken Lexa on my list of people I hate,” Clarke mused, not thinking anything of what she’d said.

“Well, she hasn’t asked you to the Ball after being rejected,” said Octavia, grinning. Clarke shifted in her seat. Technically, she had. Kind of. Octavia picked up on her tone, asking, “Wait, she didn’t ask you to the Ball, did she?”

Vehemently shaking her head, Clarke said, “No, no, no.” When she was met with three questioning gazes, she had no choice but to continue, “Well, we kind of mentioned that we had no one to go with and it was a passing joke about going together. We weren’t serious though, obviously.” The three looked at Clarke, trying to understand what she was saying or how to respond to it.

After a beat, Anya asked, “Why not?” Clarke began laughing, assuming that Anya could only be joking about her and Lexa. There was no way that could work. However, she soon realised that no one else was laughing. If anything, Anya was looking entirely serious.

“We just couldn’t. We hate each other,” said Clarke like it was obvious.

“You hate Finn and dated him. This is just dancing,” Raven quipped. Clarke threw a bread roll at her head.

“No, but seriously, Clarke,” Anya began, leaning forward on the table, “Imagine the political statement if you both went together. None of the competitors have ever gone with each other because they’re meant to stand against each other. But if you guys went together, it would be huge.”

Shaking her head, Clarke said, “No, I’m not fuelling fire for this star-crossed lovers stuff.”

“Why not? You’re already swapping love notes,” said Anya.

“They’re not love notes!” Clarke snapped.

Anya held her hands up defensively, “Alright! I’m just saying, maybe you and Lexa going together wouldn’t be such a bad idea. All you’ve got to do is one dance then you can avoid each other for the rest of the night if need be. Also, the rest of the wizarding world believes that you’re a couple. If you keep that up, it’ll show that two people can be against each other but not let it get in the way of your love. It’s brilliant.”

“This isn’t the Hunger Games, Anya,” came the voice of Lexa. Clarke practically jumped out of her seat at hearing her voice. She dropped down beside Anya, across from Clarke and started filling her plate.

“Nobody knows what that is, Lex,” said Anya, rolling her eyes.

“I do. It’s a good reference,” Clarke noted.

“Ugh, see you two are perfect together,” said Raven, sighing.

“So, are you two going to the Ball together? It’s good for politics, Lex,” said Anya, nudging her cousin at the last part of the statement. Lexa gave a shrug.

“It is only one dance,” said Lexa nonchalantly. Clarke had no idea where this had come from. The night before, she was vehemently against it.

“But pretending that we’re dating?” Clarke questioned.

“Don’t you want that Peeta and Katniss fairy-tale relationship?” Lexa asked, raising her eyebrows. It was clear that she was trying hard not to laugh, and Clarke felt the same.

“Yeah, there’s just one big difference – one of us would end up dead when we entered the arena,” Clarke mocked, eliciting a smile from Lexa - the only person who understood the reference.

“Okay, can you guys stop talking in code for a minute,” said Anya, placing her fingers to her temple, “And not to burst your bubble, but you don’t need to pretend to be in a relationship at all. If Nia asks you any questions about you two, you don’t have to answer them because they’re not about the tournament. She’s only supposed to ask you about the tournament. Your love lives have nothing to do with it.”

“So, when they ask us questions about us dating, we can just say no comment?” asked Lexa. She took a bite from her sandwich and Clarke couldn’t help but watch her jaw work. They were actually agreeing to this. Lexa was going to be her fake date for the Yule Ball. She noticed that Lexa was kind of pretty, so she probably could’ve done worse.

“For all intents and purposes, yeah,” said Anya. She waited a beat before grinning as she added, “Nia Queen can make what she wants of that.”

Lexa cast a look towards Clarke, but the blonde was already looking at her as she asked, “So, are we doing this?” Clarke sighed, rolling the idea over in her head. She didn’t have a date, neither did Lexa. They were both pretty good dancers together so it would look good if they were competent dancers. Besides, all eyes were on her, waiting for her answer. What other choice did she have?

“Fine,” said Clarke. Anya looked happier than either of the girls at this news. That girl loved politics. Before Anya could continue her celebrations, Clarke said, “But no insults, no fighting and no killing each other.”

“Not even whispered insults?” Lexa asked, a smirk tugging on her lips.

“I’ll allow whispered insults, but we only get five each,” said Clarke. Lexa nodded in agreement. They shook on it, and Clarke couldn’t help but feel that she’d agreed to something she probably shouldn’t have. Her and Lexa would end up fighting or arguing. That’s just how they were. It was going to be a disaster, but honestly, Clarke was a little excited as to how it would turn out.

Later that day, Clarke was sat in the library when a scrap piece of parchment slid beside her book. She looked up, spotting Lexa stood, looking the other way at the bookcase. They were alone, so Clarke had no idea why she was being all dramatic. Still, Clarke decided to play along, rolling her eyes playfully before she opened the note. She let out a chuckle at what it said:

_Meet me at 7:50pm outside Gryffindor common room for the Yule Ball. Look pretty for me;)_

Clarke kicked out her leg, hitting Lexa behind the knee, causing her leg to buckle a little. She spun around, raising an eyebrow at Clarke. The blonde just smirked at her.

“Romance at its finest, right?” said Lexa, winking at her.

“I think you should work on your romance,” Clarke mocked.

“Got any tips?” Lexa asked, sliding into the chair beside her. Clarke didn’t remember asking if the Ravenclaw wanted to sit with her, but she was there now.

“Oh yeah. Clearly, I’m great at romancing people. That’s why I’m single, forced to attend the Yule Ball with you,” Clarke replied. Lexa placed a hand against her chest, feigning mock offence.

“Hey, many girls would love to be in your shoes,” said Lexa.

“Not when you’re stepping on them,” Clarke quipped. Lexa grinned, then got up from her seat to walk away. Just as she was on her way out, she turned back towards the Gryffindor.

“See you Christmas Eve, Peeta,” she said. Clarke didn’t have time to respond as Lexa was suddenly out of sight and earshot. However, Clarke had plenty of time to get offended. There was no way she was Peeta and Lexa was Katniss. Hell no. It was most definitely the other way around. She’d just have to let her know at the Ball. The Ball that was merely three days away. Suddenly, she felt nervous. It was only four hours – eight until midnight. She could survive it. Maybe not with Lexa, but between the two of them, it was only one dance.

It was Christmas Eve and Lexa had just finished getting ready fifteen minutes before she needed to set off. As she surveyed herself in the mirror, she wasn’t sure how she felt about the dress. She’d wanted to get a suit, but both Anya and Lincoln had convinced her into a dress. She was in the middle of trying on a suit that, in all honesty, didn’t fit right anyway when Anya found a simple black dress. It was the only black dress in the whole store, so Anya had thrust it into her cousin’s hands. Anya had already decided on a two-piece dress, consisting of a sleek black halter neck crop top complete with a flowing white skirt that hung just off her hips. Lexa had to admit that her choice of outfit looked nice. She wished she’d had the idea first. Lincoln was going with a simple black suit, white shirt, and emerald tie and handkerchief to match Octavia’s dress. So, when Lexa was taking her sweet time deciding, the other two were getting impatient. When Lexa had first tried on the dress, she didn’t exactly feel comfortable but when she walked out of the changing room, greeted with Lincoln’s raised eyebrows and an approving smirk from Anya, she decided to go for it.

However, as she stood in front of her mirror, she began doubting herself. It was nice, with strappy sleeves, form fitting to her chest and waist, then flowed out the tiniest bit down the floor with a slit up her right leg to mid-thigh. She added a pair of black, very small heels that she could ensure she could walk in. The dress was simple but looked elegant and a lot more expensive than what it was. It showed off some leg and the smallest amount of cleavage that it was still classy. She’d left her make-up light considering she wasn’t the best at it, applying some dark eyeshadow for a smoky eye look, but leaving the rest of her face natural. Lexa rarely had her hair down, so she’d showered and left it to naturally dry, leaving her with untamed curls. She smoothed them down as best she could then lay them over one shoulder. With one last look in the mirror, she let out a sigh. It’ll have to do, she thought, before she left her room to head over to Gryffindor.

She got a fair few compliments on her way through the castle. Most were unexpected, but she thanked them graciously. She wasn’t sure what they saw in her because she certainly couldn’t see it. She arrived at Gryffindor two minutes before they’d arranged to meet. There was no sign of Clarke yet. Lexa turned as she heard approaching footsteps from behind: Lincoln.

“Damn, Linc, you scrub up well,” Lexa commended. He looked dashing in his black suit. In his hand he was holding a single black rose for Octavia. Lexa felt awkward because she hadn’t got Clarke anything. Then again, they weren’t dating so she didn’t really need to.

Lincoln was practically beaming as he said, “You look amazing, Lex!” She gave him a sheepish smile as a blush rose up her cheeks.

“Thank you,” she said. He began chatting to her about how excited Octavia’s been for the Ball, like her whole life has been leading up to it. They were so busy chuckling and talking that they didn’t notice the portrait swing to the side as the two Gryffindors stepped out. Lexa knew something was up when Lincoln’s jaw practically dropped to the floor.

Lexa turned her head, immediately understanding Lincoln’s reaction. She wished she could say that her eyes were drawn to Octavia’s V-neck form-fitting green dress, winged eyeliner and shiny hair, which looked incredible, but it was Clarke who practically knocked the wind out of her. She was in a non-traditional navy dress that was knee-length that puffed out a little. It was lacy across the top and had three-quarter length sleeves that were also lacy. Her tanned legs were on show, leading down to a pair of silver heeled shoes. It was a cute dress that seemed to hug Clarke perfectly. She was wearing natural-looking make-up with the front of her hair pinned back and the rest cascading down in blonde, beachy waves down her back. Lincoln began showering both girls with compliments before offering the rose to Octavia who nearly had a tear in her eye, she was so happy. Lexa decided to approach Clarke, using the steps to try to think of something to say to the girl.

“You took my note seriously,” was what she came up with. Clarke flashed her a cocky smile, opening her arms wide to show off her outfit.

“You think I look pretty?” Clarke asked in a sing-song voice.

With a shrug, Lexa said, “You look okay, I guess.” As Clarke lightly punched her arm, they both broke out into matching grins.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Clarke said. Lexa mocked what Clarke was doing before, popping her hip to the side.

“You think I look pretty?” she parroted.

“Meh, you’ve gone from a four to a six out of ten,” said Clarke, pulling a face. Lexa fist-pumped sarcastically, causing Clarke to let out a light laugh. Maybe the night wouldn’t be too bad.

Clarke was, of course, lying when she’d said Lexa looked like a six out of ten. She found that she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the brunette. Her toned and tanned leg was on show with every step she took down towards the Great Hall. She hadn’t seen Lexa’s legs before, but they were shapely, and long. Very long. Her arms had a small layer of muscle, probably from playing Beater on the Quidditch team. Clarke also hadn’t noticed Lexa’s chest before now. Then again, Lexa was always either in her school uniform or a hoodie, so there was no way Clarke would’ve noticed it before. However, that dress had a way of accentuating her cleavage. Clarke tried to keep her eyes off that area. She was a respectful woman. Besides, it was Lexa’s cleavage. Her shoulders looked broader than usual, leading up to the slope of her neck and the sharpness of her jaw. She looked good. Clarke hated herself for thinking it.

As they got closer to the Great Hall, the noise of students and professors got louder. Clarke felt a ball of nerves tighten in her lower abdomen. Many eyes were on them. Lexa assumed it was because they were three of the competitors. All eyes were essentially on them tonight, so she just had to get used to it. Professor Gustus was waiting outside for all the competitors to arrive. When they came into view, he clapped his hands together. They were going to start on time! Both Clarke and Lexa were immediately drawn to who Roan had picked as his partner: Ontari. They let Lincoln and Octavia walk forwards first with Clarke tugging Lexa back a bit. She leaned up to her, noticing that their height difference had lessened a little, but was still present.

“Keep an eye on them tonight?” Clarke whispered more like a question than a statement. Lexa gave her a discrete nod. To onlookers, it probably just looked like Clarke was commending how Ontari looked while Lexa agreed. That gave Clarke a good idea. They would be dancing in proximity for a lot of the night with bustling students and professors alike all around them. If they had anything suspicious to discuss, they could do so without raising any attention to them. They would probably just look like a couple, whispering, muttering and giggling to each other like lovestruck teenagers. The thought of her and Lexa looking like lovesick teenagers made her stomach contort. Gross.

“Well, well, well, don’t you all look dashing!” said Professor Gustus, a bright smile on his face. He was met with bashful smiles. Quickly ushering latecomers into the Ball, Professor Gustus waited until everyone was in. Roan and Ontari would be leading the way, followed by Lincoln and Octavia, with Clarke and Lexa bringing up the rear. It would serve to give each couple a good amount of attention, but of course, the two girls would get the most attention. No competitors had ever gone together. Everyone felt anxiety swim through them as Professor Gustus gave them one last encouraging smile before throwing the doors open.

The Great Hall had been decorated magnificently. The walls were icy blue as the enchanted ceiling looked like a snowy night. There were icy blue fountains and small tables scattered around, opening to a huge dancefloor that was devoid of anyone. At the back was a long table, garnished with snacks and drinks. It looked like a winter wonderland. Clarke looked down, noticing that Roan and Ontari had linked hands as had Octavia and Lincoln. They had to look the part, Clarke thought. She slipped her hand into Lexa’s, interlocking their fingers. The brunette looked up at her, questioning her. Clarke motioned at the couples in front of them, and Lexa seemed to immediately understand. She gave Clarke’s hand a little squeeze, which helped distract the blonde from her impending nerves. It gave her something else to focus on. It urged Clarke to try to focus on her physical sensations rather than how she felt inside. She concentrated on the feel of Lexa’s hand in hers. It was surprisingly soft if not a little cold. But Clarke welcomed the coldness, helping to ease her clamminess. Usually, Clarke would feel quite embarrassed at having clammy hands, but she didn’t care. If anything, she’d rather have clammy hands if Lexa hated it. It would be something else they could argue about, Clarke thought with a smile. Only then did she realise something monumental. She liked spending time with Lexa because they had this electric argumentative streak to their relationship. It constantly kept Clarke on her toes. It felt weird that she was enjoying spending time with the brunette. It was purely because she liked their arguments and competitiveness. There was nothing else to it.

They walked into the Great Hall, matching the pace of the other competitors. They heard a few gasps from the crowd. Not many people were aware that they were going together, especially not Nia Queen. Lexa spotted her immediately. She was in a crown and a white dress akin to a cheap wedding dress. It was typical. The Ice Queen wanted all attention on her at the Ice Party. The woman gave her a tight-lipped smile, which Lexa returned. There was a flash; a picture had been taken of them. Lexa did her best to show that she was happy to be there, noticing that Clarke was plastering a smile on her face too. She wondered how they looked to all those that had gathered. Lexa tried to look into the crowd to search for Anya when she heard a loud wolf-whistle from her right side. Both her and Clarke turned that way, immediately spotting Raven jumping up and down and waving at them erratically. Lexa spotted Anya beside her with her arms crossed, trying to look like she wasn’t with the other Ravenclaw. Lexa laughed, waving at Raven, noticing that her old roommate looked stunning in a red halter neck dress with slits on either side. Her hair was gathered on one side of her face, similar to Lexa’s.

When they reached the dancefloor, they took their places. Instinctively, Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder and one clasping Lexa’s hand. Her mostly bare shoulder felt funny to hold. It was warm and felt firm beneath Clarke’s hand. They maybe should’ve done a dress rehearsal then Clarke could get used to this new feeling. When Lexa’s hand found its place just above Clarke’s hip on her waist, it was like they fell into the routine they’d been upkeeping in Lexa’s room on Friday nights. The music began and so did their dance. It felt effortless, like they weren’t even concentrating on the steps as they did them. Lexa was able to lift Clarke up gracefully and place her back down soundlessly. Each time, Clarke felt her stomach flip. Lexa’s touch around her waist as she lifted her was as gentle as it could be. She felt secure in her hands, knowing that – although the brunette hated her – she’d never let her fall. After a short amount of time, a few of the Professors got involved, waltzing around the competitors. Lexa spotted Professor Titus asking Nia to dance, so she spun Clarke around to show her. Clarke gave her a wary look.

They’d hardly been focusing on each other, but as the music sped up a little, Lexa knew she had to focus on Clarke’s face to stop herself from looking at her feet. So, she turned her attention to Clarke’s eyes, noticing how they practically sparkled beneath the disco ball. The light make-up only served to accentuate the depths of blue. It was distracting when Clarke was looking at her with a grin on her face. It reminded her of when they’d dance around her room, laughing as they stepped around to no music. Lexa fell into how they acted in her room, smirking as they danced around. When Lexa picked her up and spun her around, Clarke started chuckling. Clarke felt that they were in their own little bubble, giggling and dancing around. The throng of students disappeared, leaving Clarke feeling that they were the only ones there.

“Looks like our lessons paid off,” said Clarke as the song switched to a slower one. Lexa pulled Clarke into her a little, holding her close.

“We are definitely the best dancers here,” said Lexa. She began doing the normal Waltz, leading Clarke in the dance. Honestly, Clarke didn’t mind that it was more than one dance. Besides, most students began filling the dancefloor, meaning they were nearly lost in the crowd. It would be difficult to fight their way out now, anyway.

“So, Ontari and Roan. Interesting pairing,” Clarke mumbled. Their faces were inches apart, so neither had to speak very loudly for the other to hear them perfectly. However, they had to keep their voices low so no one could overhear.

“Not as interesting as Titus and Nia,” Lexa replied. Her gaze flitted to the two adults who were dancing at a reasonable distance from each other. In fact, they both looked uncomfortable like they’d rather not be dancing at all. Lexa wondered if that’s how her and Clarke looked. She wasn’t so sure; she thought their act was at least believable.

“Waltz towards them. We might be able to hear what they’re saying,” said Clarke. Lexa immediately stopped dancing, looking straight into Clarke’s eyes.

“You think I know how to not move in a square while waltzing?” Lexa asked. Clarke just rolled her eyes.

“Fine, then side-step us over there,” she said. Lexa gave a curt nod, regaining the dance moves as she guided them both towards Professor Titus and Nia. They were chatting about something in a hushed tone, but there would be no way either of them would be able to make out what they were saying.

“Let’s just keep an eye on them. If they make a move, we follow,” said Lexa, gaining a nod from Clarke. However, the pair didn’t move. They danced for another three songs before they went and sat down at a table for the Professors. Clarke watched as they were pulled into conversation with Professor Indra and Professor Kane. They didn’t have any other chance to discuss whatever it was they were discussing. Through the few dances, Lexa took notice of some camera flashes nearby. Roan and Ontari had been the first to retire from the dancefloor, having their picture taken as they left. It was a traditional picture with Roan’s arm around her while she looked happy. Much happier than usual.

“Ooh, look who’s there,” said Clarke, distracting Lexa from watching Ontari. Clarke spun them around and Lexa’s eyes immediately latched onto Costia. She was wearing a flowing sparkly gold dress and was smiling radiantly. Lexa had to catch herself from falling back in love with her. They weren’t like that. Besides, Costia had her arms draped over her partner’s shoulders and was smiling at her. Who was she dancing with? She had dirty blonde hair and was donning a light blue dress. They spun and Lexa’s eyes widened. It was Niylah. Lexa placed her foot in between Clarke’s, spinning them around then Lexa had her back to the other dancers.

“Look who she’s with,” said Lexa. She watched as Clarke’s eyes left her own, flitting to the girl Clarke had slept with all those months ago. Clarke didn’t have feelings for Niylah. They’d just slept together and that was it. Clarke considered that something could’ve developed between them if they’d have put the effort in. However, they didn’t. Niylah seemed to just want to sleep with her and nothing else. It was fine with Clarke. But seeing the girl dancing with another woman made her heart ache a little. Clarke wasn’t good enough for her, but Costia was, apparently. Lexa inspected Clarke’s expression, watching as her eyes widened then flitted down, landing on Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa could sympathise with how she assumed Clarke was feeling. Rejected was the main emotion that sprung to mind. Lexa pulled Clarke around, so she couldn’t watch them anymore. Clarke’s eyes found Lexa’s once again and it was like reality crashed around her. She was there with Lexa, not Niylah.

“I thought there was nothing between you guys,” said Lexa. There was no accusation in her tone; Clarke noted it was just conversational. Maybe even sympathetic.

Shaking her head, Clarke said, “There isn’t. I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“Don’t worry,” said Lexa, a smirk growing across her lips, “You’re here with the greatest dancer in the room. She’s the one who should be jealous.” Clarke let out a yelp of surprise as Lexa dipped her, then pulled her back up. Clarke couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. Lexa joined in upon noticing Clarke’s surprised expression.

“She should be jealous of your two left feet,” Clarke mocked.

“Whoa!” said Lexa, feigning offence. She spun Clarke around, catching her effortlessly, and grinning as she said, “I’m practically Patrick Swayze.” Clarke laughed, leaning against Lexa’s frame for support.

Both Raven and Anya were sat down on the edge of the dancefloor, watching their friends go round and round. They saw how close Lincoln and Octavia were dancing, occasionally giving each other small kisses. Octavia was leaning into him, her head resting on his chest as they swayed. Raven smiled at how happy Octavia looked. Her gaze found Clarke and Lexa. She was expecting one of them to be dead or at least partially mauled, but when she spotted them laughing and joking as they danced, she was more than shocked. She also noticed how well they moved together. She had no idea how. Professor Indra had opted to not teach them how to dance, but they were moving like they’d been made to dance with each other. As she looked back to Anya, she saw that the girl was also watching them.

“Our friends look so happy,” said Anya thoughtfully.

Grinning, Raven said, “Shall we go ruin it?” Anya turned towards her with an equally mischievous smirk.

“Obviously,” she said, jumping up to pull Raven to her feet. They joined hands and began swaying closer and closer to where Clarke and Lexa were in the middle of the dancefloor. As they spotted Lexa releasing Clarke into a spin, Anya reached her hand out, taking a hold of Clarke’s hand. The blonde seemed surprised but chuckled as Anya grinned at her. Raven sidled into Lexa’s personal space, placing a hand on Lexa’s shoulder and linking their fingers.

“May I have this dance?” Raven asked.

Clarke quirked a brow as Lexa said in an overly pompous voice, “Of course, m’lady.” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at her accent. She placed a hand on Anya’s shoulder as the Slytherin rested her hand on her waist. Clarke wasn’t expecting Anya’s hand to feel different than Lexa’s. Obviously, they’d feel different because they were two different people. But Anya’s grip didn’t feel as gentle as Lexa’s. It felt foreign. For some reason, Clarke missed Lexa’s touch.

Lexa, on the other hand, enjoyed having Raven swapped in for Clarke. She had liked dancing with Clarke, and it felt normal. With Raven, it felt erratic. The girl couldn’t dance. They ended up mostly hopping up and down and side to side instead of following any real choreography. The song took a sudden switch to a slow one. Raven looked up suggestively at Lexa, almost asking her consent. Lexa grinned, nodding. Raven placed both arms around Lexa’s shoulders, leaning her head on her chest. Lexa’s hands came around Raven’s slender waist as they swayed lightly.

She heard her fellow Ravenclaw mutter in her ear, “You look hot, Lexy poo.” Raven felt Lexa’s chest reverberate with laughter before Lexa’s head rested on top of hers.

“So, do you, Rae,” Lexa said in her ear. Raven shifted her head a little to face Clarke and Anya. They were awkwardly swaying in the traditional Waltz position. It made Raven chuckle. They were both so uncomfortable. She caught Clarke’s eye who glowered at her.

“Sorry for stealing your girlfriend, Griff,” said Raven, flashing Clarke a smirk.

The blonde shook her head before saying, “She’s not my girlfriend, Rae. You’re welcome to her.” Lexa looked over at her, pretending to be offended that her fake date would pawn her off like that.

“Seriously, she’s out of control, whispering dirty talk in my ear,” said Raven. Lexa let out a laugh, but Anya snapped her head in their direction. It wasn’t like she was jealous of Lexa because she knew they didn’t have feelings for each other. However, she was wanting Raven to herself.

“She’s lying. I wasn’t dirty talking her,” said Lexa. Clarke knew Lexa was telling the truth, because it was typical Raven to flirt relentlessly with people. That included someone who used to be her roommate who was also her date’s cousin. Clarke also noticed that Lexa wasn’t surprised by Raven’s advances. Clarke could only assume this had happened before and perhaps Lexa was used to it.

“She told me I looked hot,” said Raven.

“She told me I looked hot first,” Lexa countered. With a roll of her eyes, Anya let go of Clarke and peeled Raven off Lexa.

“Please excuse my inappropriate date, Lexa. Here, have yours back,” said Anya, practically pushing Clarke back into Lexa’s arms.

“Gee thanks,” said Clarke sarcastically. Anya just sniggered as she circled her arms around Raven’s waist. Lexa did the same with Clarke. Although she was the dancer, Clarke didn’t know what to with her hands. Raven could put her hands around Lexa’s shoulders because they were good friends. It would be weird for Clarke to do the same. Then again, Lexa had her hands on her hips, and they were meant to be fake dating. Instead of draping them over Lexa’s shoulders like Raven had, she just placed them on top tentatively, leaving a good amount of space between their bodies.

They swayed in time with the music, but Lexa noticed Clarke’s distant look in her eyes. She was looking over her shoulder. When Lexa turned her head, she followed Clarke’s gaze, landing on Lincoln and Octavia. Lexa looked back at Clarke, cocking her head to the side in a questioning manner.

“Stop doing that,” Clarke chastised. Lexa look even more perplexed.

“Doing what? Breathing?” she questioned. Her head was still cocked like a confused puppy.

“Well, that too,” Clarke said, jumping a little as she felt Lexa pinch her hip gently. Nowhere near enough to hurt her, but enough for Clarke to feel it. She glared at her as she said, “But no, stop cocking your head to the side like that.”

As if to antagonise her more, Lexa cocked her head to the other side, asking, “Why?”

Before Clarke’s mind engaged, she said, “Because it makes you look cute.” She only realised what she’d said when Lexa raised both her eyebrows in surprise and quirked her lips upward into a cocky smile.

“You think I look cute?” Lexa asked. Clarke internally berated herself. There was no way she’d ever live this down. She’d just called Lexa cute. Cute! The girl was the spawn of Satan, but Clarke had given her a compliment.

“Obviously, I don’t think _you’re_ cute,” said Clarke with a huff, “I just think that what you did was cute.”

“That’s technically calling me cute,” Lexa quipped. Her smile had only grown, and was there a twinkle in her eye? Suddenly, Clarke had a horrible thought that made her stomach churn. Were they flirting? Could this be classed as flirting? Surely not, Clarke thought. To flirt, there has to be intention to flirt, and there was certainly not. Still, Lexa’s smile was bright, radiating arrogance that Clarke had put there.

“I’m not calling you cute,” Clarke argued.

“I think you are,” Lexa countered. Clarke did not want to encourage this behaviour. She didn’t want to add fuel to the fire that was Lexa’s overbearing cockiness. So, she removed her hands from Lexa’s shoulders, instead crossing them across her chest. Lexa let go of Clarke’s waist like touching her burned her fingers. Clarke wasn’t sure why she was letting go, but she immediately missed the warmth her hands brought. She chastised herself for that. Lexa leaned into her and – for a minute – Clarke thought she was going to kiss her, until she moved to whisper in her ear, “People are going to think we’ve split up if you won’t even touch me.”

“Then don’t accuse me of such a heinous crime,” Clarke bit. With a smirk, Lexa rolled her eyes playfully.

“Flirting isn’t a heinous crime,” said Lexa.

“I wasn’t flirting,” Clarke spat back.

“Sure,” said Lexa sarcastically, “So, are you going to continue pretending that we’re in love?” Clarke grit her teeth. Then, her mind jumped back to Lincoln and Octavia as they danced into view, still swaying to the music. With a huff, Clarke placed her hands back on Lexa’s shoulders. “Can I put my hands on your waist?” Lexa asked. Clarke looked at her with a puzzled expression.

“Why are you asking?” Clarke questioned.

“Because consent is necessary,” Lexa quipped.

“You’ve not asked any other time,” Clarke countered.

“You’ve not been genuinely mad at me the other times,” Lexa replied.

Clarke removed her hands from Lexa’s shoulders, placing them over Lexa’s and guiding them to her waist as she admitted, “I’m not genuinely mad at you.”

“Then what’s up?” Lexa asked. Clarke noticed what appeared to be sincerity and care in Lexa’s eyes. It couldn’t be, but for a minute, Clarke wanted to believe that it was. She wanted someone to care about what she was going to say. Lexa was as good as anyone.

“I want what Lincoln and Octavia have,” said Clarke in a dreamy voice. Lexa stepped them both around so she could look at the pair. They looked stupidly in love.

“I don’t think we’re that good at acting,” said Lexa, eliciting a small smile from the blonde. Clarke lightly thumped Lexa on the shoulder, ensuring it was the uninjured one.

“I don’t mean with you!” said Clarke exasperatedly.

After a beat of contemplative silence, Lexa said, “I have no idea who’d be willing to, but eventually, you’ll find someone who’ll love you like Lincoln and Octavia love each other. It’s quite rare that they’ve fallen in love so early in life. But you’ll find someone, too.” Although it was tinged with insult, Clarke found comfort in Lexa’s words. She gave advice unlike anyone else Clarke had been friends with. When Lexa said words that would sound empty coming from anyone else’s mouth, she knew that Lexa was being sincere. Besides, there was no reason for Lexa to be nice to her. That only meant that she was offering her a word of advice because she genuinely believed it. It wasn’t to reassure the blonde, and that’s what Clarke found comforting. Just as she was about to smile warmly, Lexa added, “I know it sounds unbelievable that someone could actually stand being around you for longer than five minutes, but miracles happen every day!”

Smiling despite herself, Clarke said, “I hate you.” Lexa matched her smile.

“I hate you, too,” said Lexa. She placed one hand on top of Clarke’s bringing it over her where her heart was in her chest, holding it there as she said, “Now pretend to love me.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile at their stupid predicament they’d found themselves in. Still, Clarke thought, it was nice to pretend she was in love with Lexa than to spend the night longing for a love like Lincoln and Octavia’s. So, she relaxed into Lexa’s embrace, keeping one hand on her shoulder and the other over Lexa’s chest, leaning her head into the girl’s crook of her neck. Lexa’s hand snaked around the back of Clarke, resting on her lower back to pull her in closer. Instinctively, Clarke let her eyes flutter closed, feeling the warmth of Lexa’s skin against her cheek. She also caught the scent of some expensive perfume the girl was wearing. It smelled good. For a minute, Clarke forgot that it was Lexa she was cosying up to. However, she was tired of fighting it. She just wanted one night where she didn’t have to fight or argue with the girl, where she wouldn’t have to internally chastise herself for feeling anything other than hatred towards the Ravenclaw. Honestly, she was exhausted. Tonight, she was going to just stop thinking and have fun with it.

Once a few more slow songs had gone, and Clarke had remained blissful in the crook of Lexa’s neck, they moved off the dancefloor, trying their best to avoid the photographer. If they were snapped with their arms around each other like a celebrity couple, there could be no denying that they were dating. They’d be painted as the Hogwarts sweethearts and neither could back out of that. So, they walked in the opposite direction of him, heading towards Anya and Raven who were occupying a table, looking out at all the other dancers.

“Well…” Raven began, waiting for them both to sit before continuing, “That was awfully cosy.”

Before either girl could reply, Anya chirped up, “Yeah, you had us totally convinced you were dating! Just remember don’t actively confirm or deny your relationship status. If the Daily Prophet want to say you’re together, that’s their business.”

“Yes, An, you’ve prepped us on this, hence why we’re here with you and not the photographer,” said Lexa. Moments later, Lincoln and Octavia joined them, their hands still joined together with dreamy looks on their faces. Clarke thought it was sweet, but when she looked across at Lexa, she could see that the girl was pulling a face.

The group dissolved into chatter immediately, discussing the nicest dresses and suits; the partnerships that came as a shock; the Professors and their embarrassing dance moves; and the party atmosphere that had ensued the minute the DJ set came on. Then, their discussions branched off into the respective couples. Lincoln and Octavia were talking in hushed tones, gradually moving closer together. Anya and Raven were poking fun at each other. Clarke overheard the words ‘enchanted’ and ‘roses,’ so assumed Raven had put her plan into action. Clarke and Lexa were sat mostly in silence. Then, one of Raven’s favourite songs flooded the Great Hall. She leapt up, pulling Anya with her. Clarke and Lexa watched as Anya pulled a pained and embarrassed expression as she was dragged towards the dance floor. They saw Raven begin jumping up and down, practically screaming the lyrics at Anya while the Slytherin bobbed up and down awkwardly.

Biting her lip, Clarke leaned across to Lexa as she quipped, “At least you’re not the only one in your family who can’t dance.”

“Hey,” Lexa complained, “I can dance now.”

“Hardly,” Clarke snorted.

“Only because I had a bad teacher,” Lexa countered. Amid their debacle, neither had noticed the heavy make-out session that had ensued between their two best friends. When they looked across, they were both surprised and didn’t know where to look. Lexa was sure the Professors had a rule against something like this happening. Then again, she was certain that the Professors were mostly drunk and didn’t care. Either way, the girls felt rather uncomfortable, like they were intruding.

“Want to dance?” Clarke asked Lexa.

“Yep, I love this song,” said Lexa. She pulled Clarke up by the hand as they practically ran to the dancefloor.

Laughing, Clarke said, “You have no idea what this song is, do you?”

“Never heard it in my life,” Lexa admitted, eliciting another laugh from the blonde. They began bobbing to the music the same way Anya was only moments ago, when Lexa leaned into Clarke’s ear and said, “But this is better than hearing them make-out.”

“Anything is better than that,” Clarke agreed. They shared a smile before searching through the crowd for Raven and Anya, who they couldn’t seem to locate. Perhaps they’d gone to get some snacks or talk to other people. They remained on the dancefloor for a little while longer as the songs changed, constantly sticking to upbeat music that students could dance to, at least. That was when Lexa’s eyes scanned the room, immediately spotting her two friends.

“Oh, my God!” Lexa complained. Clarke looked up at her, not knowing what she was referencing. “Don’t look if you want to keep your eyesight,” Lexa advised.

“What?” Clarke asked in amusement. Lexa motioned to the corner of the room. Clarke glanced across, immediately wishing she hadn’t. In the near distance, she spotted Raven pinned up against a wall with Anya latched onto her lips. It was something she wasn’t expecting to see, considering she thought Anya was usually annoyed at the other girl. Clarke felt like she was frozen in place, staring at the students making out against the wall. Lexa waved her hand in front of her, distracting Clarke from the predicament. “Why would you expose me to that?” asked Clarke.

“I told you not to look!” Lexa defended.

“Well, I’m obviously going to look if you tell me not to!” Clarke argued. Just then, Lincoln and Octavia pushed their way through the crowd to the two girls. However, they weren’t there to dance. They were bidding them goodnight. “I’ll see you back in our dorm,” said Clarke to Octavia, smiling as the girl left.

“Oh,” said Octavia sheepishly. Clarke watched as Octavia looked awkwardly between Lincoln and Clarke. Lexa could tell what was going on, immediately dropping her gaze to the floor, knowing for a fact that Clarke hadn’t cottoned on to what Octavia was doing. Octavia had no choice but to continue, “I’m staying at Lincoln’s tonight.”

Clarke protested, “But it’s Christmas tomorrow. I don’t want to wake up alone in our dorm.” Lexa could see how visibly uncomfortable Octavia looked.

“I’ll still come to Gryffindor early tomorrow morning so we can open our presents together,” Octavia bargained. Lincoln loitered back a little, not wanting to get involved. Lexa decided to step forward.

“We’ll all bring our presents to Gryffindor. Otherwise, Anya will be stuck in Slytherin on her own and Lincoln in Hufflepuff,” Lexa offered. This seemed to please Clarke a little more.

“Okay,” she sighed. After a beat, she warmed up more to the idea as she said, “Have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Octavia let out a relieved smile, “You too, see you tomorrow morning. Bright and early!” They left, hand-in-hand, heading to Hufflepuff. Clarke and Lexa decided to grab a drink from the refreshments table where the music wasn’t as loud.

“Are Echo and Monroe not here?” Lexa asked.

Clarke pulled a face as she said, “Well, Monroe went home for the holidays and I saw Bellamy and Echo sneak out of the Ball. He stayed in our dorm a few nights ago with her, and well, it’s awkward.” She watched as Lexa widened her eyes, clearly understanding what Clarke was getting at.

“Damn, that must be uncomfortable,” said Lexa, taking a sip out of her cup.

Clarke eyed the Ravenclaw, then said, “Well, it’s not like you’re innocent in that department.” Lexa turned to face her, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” she asked, her face a picture of innocence.

“Don’t think I don’t know about Costia sneaking into your dorm last year,” Clarke quipped. Lexa didn’t know how to respond to that one. It was true that she was guilty of having Costia around in their room when she shouldn’t have done. However, her roommates had all said it was okay, providing they weren’t too loud. Lexa had tried her best to ensure there was no noise. She couldn’t control Costia that easily. As if appearing on cue, the Slytherin girl sidled up beside the pair with Niylah holding her hand. Lexa saw Clarke transfix her gaze on their intertwined hands.

“Hey, I thought there was nothing between you guys,” said Costia in a chipper voice. Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. If they admitted that nothing was going on, it would raise even more questions. However, if they said that they were together, her and Costia would no longer be able to sleep together.

Clarke jumped in before Lexa could think of a solution, “Oh, there is nothing going on.”

“Oh,” Niylah chirped up. She looked between them, noticing the space between them and how they weren’t exactly acting like they were together. She asked, “So, you’re just sleeping together?” It was a pretty good middle ground, Lexa thought. She could roll with it.

“Nope, just here together because nobody else asked us,” said Clarke, smiling bitterly at Niylah. Clarke noticed how Costia looked apologetically over at Lexa while Niylah seemed mostly disinterested in the conversation. Clarke questioned, “How about you two? Is it just casual or dating or what?” Niylah glanced warmly at Costia, and it sprung a pit of rejection in Clarke’s stomach. Niylah had never looked at her like that. However, Costia was shifting a little uncomfortably.

“Um, we’re seeing how it goes,” Costia replied. Although Clarke had asked the question, it seemed that Costia was speaking directly to Lexa. The Ravenclaw girl gave a small nod, offering Costia a smile. Clarke immediately noticed the tension between them.

“Well, I think it’s time to go!” said Clarke. She looked up at the clock, noticing that it was nearly eleven at night. She had no idea how three hours had passed. Three hours with Lexa and no arguments. It was a miracle!

“Oh, are you guys going together?” Costia asked. If Clarke didn’t know her better, she’d assume there was maybe something between Costia and Lexa that they were both denying. Maybe she was imagining it. Her focus was her rejection from Niylah that was slowly transforming into anger.

“Yeah, we are, actually. Have a good night, guys!” said Clarke, immediately pulling Lexa away. The brunette was eyeing her curiously as she was dragged to where Anya and Raven were stood chatting. At least they’d stopped making out. Once she got to them, Clarke announced, “We’re going now. Lexa has also dragged you all into coming to Gryffindor to open all our presents in the morning.”

“Okay, sounds good,” said Raven as Anya nodded in agreement. Then, something seemed to click in Raven’s head as she asked, “Wait, are you guys leaving together?”

“Why do people keep asking that?” Clarke questioned.

“Um, because you supposedly hate each other,” said Anya like it was obvious.

“Hate sex will be good sex though,” Raven added.

“Raven! That’s my cousin!” Anya exclaimed in disgust.

“Yeah, gross,” said Clarke.

They began making their way out of the Great Hall after bidding Anya and Raven goodnight. Clarke wasn’t sure why she’d let the anger get the better of her when snapping at Niylah. She guessed she just wanted the other girl to think she’d moved on, and Clarke honestly thought she had moved on. However, seeing Niylah cosying up to someone else had sparked something inside her that was unwilling to quell. So, when Lexa asked if she did want to spend the night in Ravenclaw with her, Clarke nodded and followed the brunette to her room.


	10. Let's Not Ruin Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late but I've been busy moving today! Bit of angst in this one...

When Clarke got to Lexa’s room, she didn’t quite know what to do with herself. Lexa loitered in the background, waiting to see what Clarke was going to do. The blonde decided to perch on the edge of Lexa’s bed, folding her hands in her lap awkwardly. Lexa walked over to her chest of drawers and opened one.

“You know now that I’m here, it probably wasn’t a good idea,” said Clarke, refusing to sit in the uncomfortable silence that had dropped around them. Lexa turned to her, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Do you want to go?” Lexa asked.

“Back to Echo and Bellamy’s dorm, no thanks,” said Clarke, sighing. She didn’t know what to do, so she said, “I don’t know what I want.”

“Well, if you’re staying, do you want some pyjamas?” Lexa questioned. Clarke nearly laughed. Of all the things, she wasn’t expecting Lexa to say that. If anything, she would’ve been less surprised if Lexa had kicked her out as soon as she said it wasn’t a good idea that she’d stayed. Based on Lexa’s reply to her turmoil, Clarke decided she wanted to stay.

Sheepishly, she said, “Yes please.” Lexa sniggered at her, then began pulling things out of her drawers. Every item was sent Clarke’s way. After the third shirt was tossed at her, Clarke piped up, “Okay, I know you find me physically repulsive, but I don’t think you need to cover me with three shirts.” Lexa chuckled to herself, tossing Clarke a pair of pyjama bottoms.

“If you’ve not noticed, I’m giving you options. I didn’t want to assume what you’d be most comfortable sleeping in,” said Lexa. Clarke was taken aback by her thoughtfulness. Usually, she just wore a vest top or t-shirt for bed, but considering she’d be sharing the room with Lexa without the privacy of her curtains, she thought no pants would be an issue. So, Clarke opted for a black t-shirt with a Jurassic Park logo on it and a pair of what looked like football shorts. They were probably shorts used for Quidditch.

Holding up the shirt, Clarke questioned, “Jurassic Park? How do you know all this muggle stuff?” Lexa continued rooting through her drawers.

“Raven,” she said simply, “She introduced me to the films and stuff, and I started reading some books that were written by muggles. I like the alternative universe type stuff, like Divergent, The Maze Runner, Jurassic Park. Those things.”

“The Hunger Games,” Clarke added, gaining a nod from Lexa. The Ravenclaw padded over to her bed, kicking off her shoes as she stepped. Once she reached the bed, she picked up a baseball shirt with ‘Appleby Arrows’ on the front and a pair of shorts. Usually, she’d wear the football shorts that Clarke had picked up, but considering the blonde had them, she had to wear the short shorts.

As she looked up at Clarke, she asked, “Do you want to get changed in the bathroom or in here?”

“You have your own bathroom?” Clarke questioned, widening her eyes. Lexa nodded with a self-satisfied smirk on her face, nodding towards a door in the corner of the room. Clarke could’ve sworn that wasn’t there before. “Well, I have to take the bathroom then just to see what it’s like.” She picked up the clothes and headed straight for the door, shocked as she walked in. It was quite small, but Clarke would’ve killed for an en-suite bathroom. It was simple with just a toilet, a basin, a towel rail and a shower. Still, Clarke adored it.

Lexa had gotten changed in record time, not wanting Clarke to walk in on her half-naked. She threw a hoodie over her head and began running a brush through her hair to tie it up into a bun to sleep in. Then, she was done. All she needed was to brush her teeth and wash her face. However, Clarke was still in the bathroom. After she felt like it had been a more than reasonable time for Clarke to spend in the bathroom, Lexa stood up with a huff and made her way over to the door, rapping on it three times.

“Clarke, are you decent? I’ve still got to brush my teeth,” said Lexa.

“Yeah, come in!” Clarke shouted back. As Lexa eased the door open, she spotted Clarke in her pyjamas, her face devoid of any make-up. “I washed my make up and used that green towel. Just letting you know,” said Clarke, still holding said towel.

“Yeah, of course,” Lexa replied. She picked up her toothbrush, running it under the cold water before turning to the blonde, questioning, “You didn’t use my toothbrush, did you?”

With a laugh, Clarke said, “No, I don’t think we’re at the level yet.”

“Clarke, even if we were married, we wouldn’t be at that level,” Lexa quipped, earning a smile from the blonde. When Clarke was done patting her face dry, she squeezed past Lexa trying to get back to her bedroom. However, the bathroom was too small for two people to comfortably fit in. Lexa sucked in, pushing herself close to the sink for Clarke to squeeze past. Clarke also sucked in and tried to slip behind Lexa and through the open door, but she just ended up with her crotch against Lexa’s ass. They were stuck, and Lexa still had her toothbrush in her mouth.

“Um, I don’t know how to tell you this,” Clarke began, making direct eye contact with Lexa through the mirror, “But, I’m stuck.”

“I’m already sucking in as much as I can. Can you not wait until I’ve brushed my teeth before trying to climb out?” Lexa asked. She put her toothbrush back in its holder, looking back up at the blonde who was desperately trying to move back the other way with no such luck.

“Yep, stuck both ways,” said Clarke. Lexa huffed out, immediately regretting it as the space between her and Clarke’s front became non-existent. She could feel Clarke’s boobs pressing on her back.

“Okay, so what’s your solution?” Lexa bit sarcastically.

“You’re the Ravenclaw; you should have a solution!” Clarke countered.

With an exasperated sigh, Lexa said, “Okay, if we both suck in on one, we should be able to get out. Three…two…one.” They both sucked in, and Clarke practically tried forcing her way through when she heard Lexa take a sharp intake of breath.

“Shit, what did I do?” Clarke questioned. Lexa wouldn’t have minded, but they were still stuck, and Lexa’s ribs were digging into the sink. If anything, they were in an even more uncomfortable position than before.

“My ribs,” said Lexa, her voice a little strained. Clarke knew now that she’d messed up. Lexa was hurt and it was her fault.

“Okay, I can try to open the shower door and slip in there until you’re done,” Clarke offered hastily, trying to look for any alternatives. However, Lexa was beginning to breathe out to cushion her ribs, pushing her ass further into Clarke’s crotch. It was unbelievably distracting. It wasn’t because it was Lexa, and it wasn’t because she found Lexa attractive or anything like that. It had just been a long time, Clarke convinced herself. That’s why there was a heat radiating from the apex of her thighs. It definitely had nothing to do with Lexa or Lexa’s ass. Nope. Nothing.

“The shower door opens forwards,” said Lexa. Clarke noticed that the girl was losing patience or maybe starting to get anxious. She was hoping it was the former. She could deal with Lexa’s rage, but she’d never encountered Lexa’s anxiety. She’d have no idea what to do.

“Stupid shower,” Clarke cursed. She wasn’t expecting her words to cause a laugh to rise in Lexa’s throat.

“I’ve never had that thought until today,” Lexa mused. The Ravenclaw looked around for another solution. But it became abundantly clear that they were stuck. Unless…She caught Clarke’s eye in the mirror, and asked, “Do you think you could lift me?” Clarke looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was nowhere near strong enough, so shook her head. Lexa just rolled her eyes. “It’s all momentum. You’ve just got to push me up and I should be able to climb into the sink,” said Lexa like it was simple.

“Climb into the sink?” Clarke asked.

“Do you have any other ideas?” Lexa countered. With a dejected sigh, Clarke shook her head. “Okay, so we’ve got to try it. On one, okay?” said Lexa.

“Wait, wait, wait!” said Clarke. Lexa glared at her through the mirror.

“What?” she asked, clear annoyance in her tone.

Clarke dropped her voice quieter as she asked, “Where do I push from?” She received an incredulous look from the brunette.

“You’re going to have to push me up by my ass, Clarke,” she said. Clarke had to stop herself from laughing. The word ‘ass’ coming from Lexa sounded funny. She was usually so colloquial and proper that it was comical to hear her say something like that. However, that wasn’t the issue. She was going to have to lift Lexa by the ass.

“Um, are you okay with that?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” said Lexa, cocking an eyebrow. Clarke knew there and then that Lexa really didn’t care. She would do anything to be out of the position. So, Clarke gave her a serious nod. “Alright,” Lexa began, and Clarke felt her heart rate increase in anticipation, “Three…two…one!” On one, Clarke hefted Lexa up by the bum, placing both her hands on her. Clarke hardly had any time to register what was happening, but she was slowly lifting Lexa up into the sink. The girl landed rather unceremoniously on the counter with her legs in the sink. Once the imminent danger was gone, Clarke focused on Lexa’s bum. It was firm beneath her touch, but also soft. She chastised herself for feeling like she was sexualising the other girl. Then she remembered it was Lexa. There was no way she’d be sexualising that demon.

However, they were unstuck. Sure, Clarke had just inappropriately fondled Lexa’s ass and now Lexa was half in the sink, half on the counter, but they were free. And that’s what Clarke could class as a victory. Clarke wasn’t sure what set her off, but she couldn’t stop laughing. It didn’t take long before Lexa began laughing with her. This predicament was ridiculous. Clarke tried composing herself but one look at Lexa’s dishevelled face sent her off again. Her make-up was smudged a little and her limbs were at a funny angle. Clarke knew she wasn’t in trouble yet if Lexa was still laughing. After a few minutes, Lexa’s face returned to its normal colour and she stopped laughing.

“Now piss off!” she said with a laugh.

“That’s a good shout,” said Clarke. When she walked back into Lexa’s room, her cheeks were hurting from laughing too much and she had a stitch in her abdomen. She hadn’t laughed like that in a long time. However, now she was stuck for what to do, so she grabbed Lexa’s hairbrush and began combing through her hair. She wasn’t sure where she’d be sleeping. There was only the floor on offer unless they were going to share the bed, of course.

Moments later, Lexa resurfaced from the bathroom looking fresh-faced. Clarke slyly dropped her gaze to Lexa’s long, toned legs. They looked extra long in the shorts she was wearing. Clarke really needed to sort her head out. She placed the brush back down on the desk.

“So, do you want me to take the floor or…” Clarke began.

With a roll of her eyes, Lexa said, “Jeez, Clarke. It’s a double bed; we can share it.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke questioned.

“As long as you keep your hands to yourself,” Lexa quipped, offering Clarke a wink. Clarke immediately blushed. She knew Lexa was joking, but she was once again reminded of when she didn’t keep her hands to herself in the bathroom. But she didn’t want Lexa thinking she was phased by it.

“I think I should warn you to keep your hands to yourself,” Clarke countered.

“Oh, I think I can control myself,” Lexa replied. Clarke rolled her eyes, but pulled back the duvet and climbed in. As soon as she hit the pillow, she was overwhelmed by a scent she could only describe as entirely ‘Lexa.’ It was a mixture of parchment, a flower that she probably used as perfume or shampoo or maybe even body wash, and something else she couldn’t place. Instinctively, she took a deep breath, feeling as though her body relaxed into the duvet as she did. She thanked the Heavens that Lexa didn’t notice her doing that. Instead, the Ravenclaw walked around the bed, climbing in on the other side. She flicked her wand out to switch off the light. They led in complete silence.

“So…” Clarke began after a few minutes. Lexa sighed, turning on her side, so Clarke followed suit. They were laying with a respectable distance between them as Clarke continued, “I guess I should say I’m sorry for trapping us in the bathroom and hurting your ribs and throwing you onto a sink by your ass.” In the dark, she saw Lexa’s bright smile make its way across her features.

“Although it was funny, I’d suggest avoiding doing that again,” said Lexa.

“Agreed,” said Clarke, matching her smile.

“Goodnight, Clarke,” said Lexa quietly.

“Goodnight, Lexa,” Clarke repeated. They continued laying on their sides as Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyelids fluttered shut. She looked pretty. Clarke mentally berated herself for the thought before she turned on her back. She couldn’t think Lexa was pretty, because Lexa wasn’t pretty. Lexa was the Devil. She was most likely overcome with tiredness and a funny predicament they’d found themselves in. Perhaps as well, it was the fogginess of the hit of arousal she’d experienced in the bathroom earlier. She clenched her eyes shut and prayed for sleep.

When Lexa woke up the following morning, she felt an unfamiliar weight on her leg. She blinked her eyes open, noting that it was still early. As she shifted her face, there was a slight movement beside her. Suddenly, she remembered about Clarke. Slowly, she moved her head to face her, immediately noticing that her leg was trapped beneath one of Clarke’s who’d swung it over her during the night. She also felt Clarke’s arm laid on top of her abdomen. Lexa smiled a little. She could be completely unfiltered in her own room. Her smiles were rather rare, but since her and Clarke had been forced to spend time with each other, she’d been smiling more. The girl beside her looked peaceful, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow behind her. Her face was turned in the direction of Lexa, centimetres away from practically laying on her shoulder. What a dork.

Still, it was Christmas morning and they’d promised to go down to Gryffindor with presents. It would be poor if the person who wanted it in the first place didn’t turn up. So, Lexa started rustling around to wake the blonde. It wasn’t working.

“Clarke…Clarke…Clarke,” Lexa said softly. She felt Clarke stirring beside her, mumbling something along the lines of ‘too tired.’ Clarke pulled herself closer to Lexa, wrapping her arm more firmly around Lexa’s midsection. Lexa knew for a fact that Clarke would deny her ever doing this to anyone who would listen. “Clarke,” she said a little louder. Lexa knew the girl was awake but refusing to get up. She knew one thing that could potentially convince her to get up. “Clarke, it’s Christmas!” said Lexa. The blonde’s eyes shot open. That was when it dawned on her that she was practically snuggled into Lexa. She didn’t recall how she got into that position. But even she couldn’t deny that the girl was comfortable enough to sling her limbs over. However, this wasn’t something ‘awake and alert Clarke’ could do. So, she detached herself from the brunette, pretending that what she did was completely normal and dropped down onto her own pillow.

“What time is it?” she asked, her voice croaky from sleep.

“Seven. We promised to meet Octavia and the rest in Gryffindor,” said Lexa. Clarke noticed how her voice was also a little hoarse but in a kind of husky way.

“Shit,” said Clarke, beginning to pull the duvet off. She immediately felt the brisk morning air hit her bare skin, causing Goosebumps all over. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. That was when she realised, she had no warm clothes to change into. She turned around, seeing that Lexa was watching her with a raised eyebrow. “Um, I don’t have anything to wear,” said Clarke sheepishly.

“Are you asking to borrow my clothes?” Lexa asked.

“Yes please,” said Clarke in a grumpy voice. The brunette climbed out of bed, immediately throwing a hoodie over her head. Clarke’s eyes automatically raked over Lexa’s bare legs. Again. She convinced herself that it was just an instinctual reaction, like how if a guy has a shirt off, she’d check out his chest and abs. She was only human. Besides, conventionally, Lexa had good legs. The Ravenclaw pulled out a pair of joggers, sports leggings and pyjama pants, throwing them to Clarke for her to choose which she wanted. Clarke opted for the sports leggings, knowing Lexa would prefer the joggers.

“I have a broad selection of hoodies and jumpers so take your pick. I’m not letting you borrow underwear,” said Lexa. She walked over to Clarke, picking up the joggers before making her way to the bathroom.

“I don’t want to borrow your underwear! I’m only putting these on to open presents. Then I’ll have a shower and get into proper clothes,” Clarke hit back. Lexa just waved her off before closing the bathroom door behind her.

Clarke quickly pulled on the sports leggings. They were charcoal with two pockets on the sides. Her and Lexa were around the same dress size, so they fit quite well. The main difference was that they were a little snug around her thighs and hips and were a few inches too long. How long were that woman’s legs? Clarke rolled the bottoms over a few times until they looked normal. Then she made her way to Lexa’s wardrobe, noticing that the Ravenclaw wasn’t joking. She had at least fifteen jumpers and hoodies. One of which was an old-looking pink one that had clearly faded over time. Clarke was surprised; Lexa didn’t seem like the sort of person to wear pink. She plucked it off its hanger and inspected it. It looked way too big for Lexa’s frame, but as soon as Clarke pulled it over her head, she was enveloped by the same scent from Lexa’s bed. She had started brushing her hair when Lexa came out of the bathroom in the cotton joggers and hoodie she was in last night. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the hoodie Clarke was wearing. Immediately, Clarke knew she’d overstepped the boundaries by picking this hoodie. She should’ve just picked a plain black one that looked relatively new.

“Um, I can choose a different one if you don’t want me to wear this,” Clarke suggested, moments away from turning back to the wardrobe.

“No, it’s okay,” said Lexa, stopping Clarke from changing, “I just don’t wear that one outside my room. It’s funny seeing it on someone else.”

Clarke messed with the hem, feeling like she was under a microscope as she asked, “Why?”

“I don’t know. I’ve had it for years and don’t wear it much,” said Lexa.

“How come? It’s really comfy,” said Clarke. Lexa knew that Clarke didn’t have ill intentions with her question, and she was just being conversational, but it struck a chord within Lexa.

“I got it from my mum one Christmas. She gave it me to grow into, but I never did,” said Lexa with a ghost of a smile. Clarke sensed that there was something more to the story. Something that involved her mum. Something that Lexa rarely spoke about. “Pink isn’t really my colour, but I put it on sometimes when I miss her,” Lexa continued in a quiet voice. Gulping, Clarke felt awful for putting it on. This was definitely crossing a boundary that Lexa was clearly not comfortable with. She wanted to ask what happened to Lexa’s mum, but knew that it would be odd. They weren’t friends; they didn’t do this sort of stuff.

“I’ll change it—” Clarke began, immediately stopping when Lexa raised a hand. She had no idea what it was about it, but Clarke knew that Lexa exuded authority, so she snapped her mouth shut.

“No,” said Lexa, her voice softer than what Clarke was expecting, “It suits you.” Lexa was torn between offering Clarke a smile and locking herself in her bathroom and crying. She did neither, picking up her brush and undoing her bun. She refused to cry in front of Clarke. She refused to cry in front of anyone.

“Thank you,” said Clarke. She couldn’t help but wonder what had happened. She had never seen Lexa try to hide an emotion so desperately. Her face was usually impassive, indicating nothing, or a glare displaying anger or annoyance. However, it was now clear to Clarke that Lexa was trying to form her features into a look of impassiveness. She was hiding behind a mask. Clarke didn’t know what to think of that. So, she bent over and began making Lexa’s bed.

Before she even picked up the edge of the duvet, Lexa was beside her, saying, “You don’t have to do that.” Clarke jumped out of her skin, but not mostly due to Lexa’s surprise presence. But because the softness of Lexa’s voice had been replaced by her usual stoic tone. The dramatic change shocked Clarke to the core. She had no idea how the Ravenclaw was able to simply switch off her emotions like that.

“It’s okay. You let me sleep here so I’m just helping out,” said Clarke, offering a smile. She was trying to weasel that slither of emotion back out of the girl. It was so foreign that she began believing that it never happened. That she’d imagined it, maybe. She had to see it again to know that it was true.

“Don’t,” said Lexa simply. Clarke looked at her, immediately noticing that the girl’s jaw was clenched, and her eyes were hardened. Clarke had no idea what she was referencing until Lexa continued, “Don’t pretend to be nice to me. There are no cameras here.” Clarke felt anger rise in her. She wasn’t sure why she felt that rush of anger (and maybe even betrayal) at Lexa’s words when they were true. However, she felt that Lexa was being unfair. Everyone knew that Clarke was just genuinely a nice person who did nice things. The only person she didn’t do nice things for was Lexa.

“You know who you sound like right now?” Clarke bit. It felt wrong arguing with Lexa about something that wasn’t trivial as she was wearing something that clearly meant so much to her. But Lexa was being unfair, and Clarke would not back down to her. Lexa tilted her chin upwards proudly as if asking Clarke to continue without using her words. “Peeta Mellark. You sound like you’re mad that we’re pretending when this was all yours and Anya’s plan! If you’re not happy with it, we can stop! I never wanted this in the first place,” said Clarke. She hated this. It was Christmas; she shouldn’t be arguing with anyone. It maddened her more when Lexa had nothing to say. “Why are you so mad about me being nice? I thought that’s what we were doing now, you know, with all the favours and notes and dance classes,” Clarke ranted.

Lexa appeared to be seething as she flared her nostrils before she said, “That’s not what we’re doing. They’re just favours that we owe each other. It doesn’t mean we’re now being nice to each other.” Clarke felt blood rush to her face.

“Then why did you let me sleep here last night? Why did you let me borrow your clothes? I don’t recall that repaying a favour,” Clarke was shouting now. Lexa didn’t have an answer for her. She invited her back because she knew Clarke was upset. She was doing it because it was nice. She was doing it because it was what friends did. Of course, Lexa couldn’t tell Clarke that. So, she remained silent. “That’s what I thought,” said Clarke after a prolonged silence from the Ravenclaw. Clarke made a beeline for Lexa’s door, turning back towards the brunette, “It’s Christmas Day and I want to enjoy it with my friends. I don’t want this tension hanging over me,” said Clarke. She received a slight nod from Lexa.

“So, we go back to pretending,” said Lexa, but there was no malice in her tone. It was acceptance, and maybe even regret.

“Hey, we’re getting good at that so should be no problem!” said Clarke bitterly. She had to have the last word. If she didn’t, was she really Clarke Griffin? Besides, it was worth the glare Lexa was sending her way. It brought her back to a simpler time when her and Lexa were at each other’s throats, arguing and fighting constantly. A time where Clarke wasn’t conflicted about her feelings for Lexa and where their relationship stood. She knew that as soon as Lexa put her walls up, she was angry but couldn’t help but agree with the Ravenclaw. It was much easier to hate each other than to admit that they were growing closer. If that’s what Lexa wanted, then so be it. It would be back to hating each other. And Clarke was fine with that.

When they reached Gryffindor, Clarke felt awful that everyone was already there, clearly waiting for them. They walked in together and Clarke knew that was a mistake as soon as the others clapped eyes on them. Underneath the tree, they’d left the gifts untouched to wait for them. Anya and Raven were sat on the floor, both wearing matching grins as they walked in. They were the only ones who knew they’d both gone back to Lexa’s room. Octavia and Lincoln looked surprised but didn’t say anything. Echo hardly noticed, too concerned with getting comfy in Bellamy’s lap on the sofa. It was Bellamy’s gaze that knocked Clarke sick. She regretted not returning to her own dorm. She’d have preferred being kept up by him and Echo than waking up to Lexa giving her the coldest shoulder ever. She’d never argued with anyone on Christmas Day, but Lexa had put her in a dampened mood and now Bellamy was looking at her funny. Almost like he was disgusted. She couldn’t understand; she’d only stayed in Lexa’s room one night. Then it dawned on her. They all thought they’d slept together.

“Clarke,” said Bellamy in his questioning voice. Lexa pushed past her, taking a seat on the floor beside Anya. She was dead to the world, refusing to even look up at anyone. It reignited Clarke’s rage that she hadn’t even said ‘good morning’ never mind ‘Merry Christmas.’

“You two are up late for Christmas Day,” said Raven suggestively, glancing between the pair.

Lexa chirped up, “We didn’t set an alarm.” Clarke noticed how her voice was even and passive. There was no anger there. She had put her mask back on.

“Oh, I see, you ‘slept in,’” said Raven, smirking.

“We didn’t sleep together,” said Clarke evenly. She didn’t want to talk about her and Lexa anymore. She just wanted to enjoy Christmas.

“But you’re wearing Lexa’s clothes,” said Anya, and Clarke felt the regret seep into her bones, “Including her special hoodie.” Although they were fighting, Clarke cautiously looked towards Lexa. The Ravenclaw was clenching her jaw, looking everywhere but at Clarke.

“It was either that or wearing my dress,” said Clarke. She took a seat beside Octavia on the sofa. “Anyway,” Clarke began, sounding more enthusiastic than before, “Merry Christmas, everyone! Let’s open some presents!”

Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln all received knitted goods from Octavia’s mum. Clarke got a blue scarf, Raven got some gloves, Octavia got a thick grey snood, Bellamy got a red hat, and Lincoln got some yellow socks. Both Octavia and Bellamy looked a little embarrassed, but the others loved receiving their knitted presents from Aurora Blake. Clarke immediately wrapped the scarf around her. Anya and Lexa both got matching packages from what read ‘The Woods family.’ It contained a few boxes of sweets, some money, and flying gloves. Clarke noticed that Lexa had a separate package from her dad. She couldn’t see what it was, but saw Lexa smile a little.

Clarke got presents from Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven. They’d all put some money together and bought her a broomstick for her to continue Quidditch practice. Clarke had nearly cried with happiness that they were so thoughtful. Once everyone had finished unwrapping presents, hugging and exchanging thank yous, Lexa said she needed a shower before breakfast. They were all going to meet up in forty minutes to head for breakfast, so everyone began dispersing. Lexa was the first to leave like she couldn’t get away quick enough. Clarke wanted to leave next. Bellamy had been eyeing her curiously all morning and it was clear he wanted to ask her about Lexa. She was the last person she wanted to talk about, so she began making her way upstairs when someone called her name. It was Octavia.

“Clarke,” she shouted. Clarke turned around, seeing that her fellow Gryffindor was holding a package out, “You’ve got another present. I don’t know how we missed it.” Tentatively, Clarke made her way towards Octavia.

“Who’s it from?” Clarke asked. Octavia turned the present over in her hands but there was no tag. It just said ‘Clarke’ on the front. So, Octavia just shrugged at her, handing her the parcel.

For some reason, Clarke decided to open it in her room, alone. As she tore off the wrapping paper, she only got more confused. It was a plain box. Clarke lifted the lid and let out a small gasp. She was glad she’d opened it in her room away from prying eyes. Inside was a small box of Bertie Bott’s Beans. Clarke popped the lid open, noticing a slip of parchment sticking out. As she pulled it out, it read ‘May the odds be ever in your favour.’ It was Lexa. She couldn’t help but smile at the joke that was so fitting to the sweets. She popped one into her mouth: Marshmallow. Then, she pulled out a Funko Pop. She’d not seen one in ages, considering they weren’t a thing in the Wizarding World. Lexa must’ve ordered it online. It was a figurine of Katniss Everdeen from Mockingjay. Attached to it was another note: ‘A Katniss for you, Peeta.’ Clarke could just imagine the smirk that would be playing on her lips as she wrote these notes. The final gift in the box was wrapped in tissue paper. As she lifted it out, there was a final note at the bottom of the box. It read ‘As a thanks for the dance classes.’ Clarke felt a jolt in her heart, remembering the lessons they shared and how much fun they had. It felt like an eternity ago. Then, Clarke remembered the final gift, light in her hand. She peeled the tissue paper away, revealing a silver, beautiful Mockingjay pin on a silver necklace chain. It didn’t look cheap. Nothing Lexa had bought for her looked cheap. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt at having not bought the Ravenclaw anything for Christmas. She wondered if Lexa had dropped the present just before she left, then she wouldn’t be there when Clarke opened it. It would’ve been too intimate.

Then Clarke began wondering if Lexa had debated giving Clarke the gift in the first place after their argument that morning. Whether the brunette had stuffed it in her hoodie pocket, sat on the floor debating whether she should even bother gifting it to her. Lexa had decided – despite everything – to give it to Clarke. If it was just the sweets, it wouldn’t have been such a big deal, but the whole present was unbelievably thoughtful and creative. Clarke thought she was reading into it too much, but she couldn’t help but wonder if this was Lexa’s way of saying sorry. That they were becoming friends. Maybe.

When Lexa got back to her room, she slammed the door. She carefully put down her gifts, smiling at the book her dad had sent her. It was another Muggle one. He’d caught her reading them and asked about what they were that she liked. Since then, he’d tried to always get her books if he was in town. This one was one she hadn’t read and was intended for younger people than her. Still, it sounded quite good. It was ‘Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.’ She placed it on her bed, noting that she’d begin it once she’d finished her current book. Then, she opened her wardrobe for something to wear. Because it was Christmas, they were all dressing up fancy. Lexa didn’t have many fancy clothes but settled on a pair of tapered black and white checked trousers, a white jumper and her pair of black brogues before jumping in the shower.

As soon as the hot water hit her skin, she felt like it was cracking through her resolve. When she’d walked out of her bathroom earlier that morning and spotted Clarke in her hoodie, it had struck a chord within her. She’d denied Costia that hoodie every time she’d asked to wear it because it meant so much to her. But when Clarke was wearing it, Lexa realised that it did really suit her. Besides, she didn’t have the heart to make Clarke take it off. But then the second Clarke questioned her about it, she felt her walls slowly crumbling. Clarke knew what it was like to lose a parent. She wouldn’t judge her or feel sorry for her. That’s what scared Lexa. She knew that she could talk to Clarke about it freely, and she wanted to. She was terrified of opening up. She’d built her walls so high and so strong, they were impenetrable. If she removed so much as a brick, they’d all come tumbling down around her. She couldn’t risk it. If she fell back into that pit of despair she’d tried so hard to claw her way out, she knew she’d never be able to resurface. She couldn’t allow it. Self-preservation was her only way of surviving. Love is weakness.

She combed her fingers through her hair, drowning out the sounds of her mother’s screams with her mantra on repeat in her head. Love is weakness. Love is weakness. Love is weakness. Slowly but surely, she felt her resolve creep up around her, stopping her lips from trembling and halting the tears before they fell. She couldn’t love anyone again. She’d loved her mother, but now she was gone. All Lexa had felt was everlasting turmoil and pain for the months that followed. Until she told herself that love was weakness. The way she felt about her mother was her weakness, her downfall. It was clouding her judgement, causing her to make rash decisions and spend too much time grieving when she had other things she had to do. So, in the middle of her homework when she felt the sting of tears at the memory of her mother, she took a deep breath, swallowed the lump in her throat and told herself her mantra. After some deep breathing and clenching her jaw, the urge to break down slowly dissolved, fading into the pit of her stomach. Sometimes it threatened to reappear, but she kept it back, fighting it with her firm belief. Since then, she had locked her emotions in a box in the back of her mind under secure lock and key. It was the only way to protect her from herself.

She stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, and got changed, feeling an overwhelming numbness. She wondered if Clarke found the gift she’d hidden under the tree before she made her escape. She guessed she’d know when they met back up, merely fifteen minutes from now. Lexa tried taming her hair, deciding to leave it down to dry naturally. She’d originally bought the sweets as a booby gift for the blonde, but when she began giving her dance lessons, Lexa decided to treat her to something nice that was personal. She expected nothing in return. She considered not giving her the gift after their fight because it would prove that they were getting along more than they should be for two people who hate each other. However, she’d already spent money on it and didn’t want it for herself. So, she gave her the gift as her final favour to the blonde. Then they were done. Lexa couldn’t risk someone getting close enough to break down her walls.

Lexa waited with Anya outside the Great Hall for the others to arrive. It was clear that Anya wanted to ask Lexa about Clarke and the hoodie she’d given her, but Lexa had warned her with her gaze. She didn’t want to talk about it. Anya respected it, despite the desperation to know why she’d entrusted Clarke with her comfort hoodie. She could also tell that Lexa wasn’t in the mood to talk, so she didn’t push. They stood in relative silence as they waited. Lexa knew she was being rude, but Anya understood. As her cousin, Anya had been around and seen how she’d coped with losing her mother. Still, it was Christmas and Lexa could make more of an effort.

“So,” Lexa began, nearly making Anya jump, “You and Raven.” A smile flickered onto Anya’s face.

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting it either,” said Anya in a faraway voice. Lexa wished she could be happy for her cousin, and a part of her was. However, another part of her worried that she would risk getting her heart broken. Lexa loved Raven; they were incredibly close. But Lexa had learned not to trust anyone. Her heart was guarded, so she couldn’t even trust that Raven wouldn’t break Anya’s heart. After a while, Anya added, “Raven Reyes has a way of growing on someone.”

“Like a rash,” Lexa quipped, causing Anya to laugh.

“Truer words have never been spoken,” Anya replied. Lexa looked at her, noticing the bright smile on her face. She hated that Anya had an infectious smile and laugh, so she couldn’t help but feel her own smile grow. She immediately felt better, the heavy feeling in her stomach lightening a little.

Moments later, Lincoln showed up in a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt. He was the sort of person who always made an effort with his appearance. Anya teased him for being a ‘pretty boy’ but he took pride in it. Seconds later, there were multiple footsteps coming from Gryffindor’s direction. The group descended the stairs, starting with Octavia and Bellamy. Echo and Clarke were bringing up the rear. Lexa spotted the necklace immediately. It was tucked underneath her cable knit cream jumper dress, but Lexa was looking for the chain. She saw it straight away, peeking out from the neck of the jumper. Clarke had not only got her gift, but she’d also put it on. That must’ve meant she liked it, right? Lexa suppressed that thought. It didn’t matter that she liked it. It was just repaying a favour. 

As soon as Raven showed up, they made their way into the Great Hall, taking in the beautiful décor that had been set up. The four long tables had all been set up, covered in red tablecloths and candles. There were Christmas decorations all over, such as snowflakes, Christmas trees, paper chains, tinsels and lights. The ceiling was enchanted to show a white Christmas morning sky. As Clarke looked out of the window, she could see that it was lightly snowing outside. It was the perfect Christmas day. They made their way to the Ravenclaw table where Monty and Jasper were sat, having already eaten their breakfast. Both Clarke and Lexa sat as far away from each other as possible. In fact, everything was going well. They had a full English breakfast each; everyone was chatting and laughing; and the mood was jolly. Until a certain journalist came over and ruined it.

“Hi everyone! Merry Christmas!” said Nia Queen, eyeing each person at the table in turn. A round of Merry Christmases rung out from those around the table. Everyone was smiling brightly, welcoming Nia, except Clarke and Lexa. They knew why she was here. Even Anya shifted in her seat a little. “Would anyone mind if I steal your two competitors?” said Nia in a tone that suggested no one could deny.

It was Octavia who questioned, “Two?”

Frowning in confusion, Nia nodded as she said, “Yes, Miss Griffin and Miss Woods.”

“Well what about Lincoln? He’s a competitor too,” said Octavia. Lincoln sunk into his seat, probably wishing that the ground would swallow him up. He was constantly overlooked when compared to his two friends, Anya and Lexa. Anya was known for being the school’s bitch and hard ass when Lexa was known for being the highest achieving in the whole school. Lincoln was just Lincoln from Hufflepuff. The nice guy. Since he was made Head Boy and representative of Hufflepuff, he’d gained more tract. But now compared to Clarke and Lexa, the star-crossed lovers, he was back to being a nobody.

Nia searched the table, suddenly finding him, “Oh, I spoke to Mr Grounder last night at the Ball. I didn’t catch either of you two.” Lincoln felt a little better. It was true that Nia had spoken to him less than twenty-four hours ago. She looked expectantly between the two girls, noticing that they were sat in weird places considering they were dating.

“Of course,” said Clarke, hiding her feelings of nausea with a bright smile. Her and Lexa were now going to have to sell that they were maybe dating when they couldn’t even look at each other. But she had no choice.

“Great!” said Nia, clapping her hands together. Clarke saw Lexa stand from the bench and make her way around, her face a mask. Clarke wanted to smile at her, but she was unsure as to whether the Ravenclaw would return it. Perhaps it was better if they just avoided each other during the interview, deflecting the questions about them as a couple. “Please, join me for a cup of hot chocolate,” said Nia, inviting them to sit down at the Slytherin table. She made her way around, taking a seat beside her enchanted quill and reporter’s notebook. Nia insisted, “Come on, take a seat. I don’t want to keep the star-crossed lovers apart!” Clarke had to take a steadying breath to stop herself from throwing up. She hated lying and she hated pretending. She hated Lexa. “So, ladies, how did you find the Ball last night?” Nia asked. It was clear she was trying to break the ice.

“Very grand. The dancing was a spectacle and Hogwarts is always incredible at Christmas time. It was such a pleasure to have taken part and been a central part of the Ball,” said Lexa. Clarke sensed her professional tone and it made her feel like someone had dropped ice down the back of her neck. Lexa was an incredible actor. It sickened Clarke.

“Very true. How about you, Clarke?” Nia urged.

“It was lovely. I adore dancing,” said Clarke simply. Lexa wanted Clarke to expand. If she was sticking to small details, it left more room for Nia’s own personal opinions about them. She couldn’t afford another blip in the Daily Prophet about her.

“I must say you’re both incredible dancers! Where did you learn?” Nia asked, and Lexa’s stomach coiled. She had no answer for that unless she told the truth. Would admitting to private dance lessons be indicative of their relationship? Her mind was going at a hundred miles an hour, trying to work out how Nia might twist her story. She then tried to find a way of wording it that would leave no room for personal interpretation.

“My father loved dancing and told me it would be important to learn. So, he taught me all the traditional ballroom dances. I guess I got my love of dance from him, and I’ve been dancing ever since,” said Clarke sincerely. Lexa was expecting Nia to question her next.

Instead, Nia said, “Well, what a great job he did at teaching you!” Clarke warmed a little when people spoke highly of her dad. However, she had to stop herself from feeling that way about Nia. The woman was trying to exploit them. She seemed to know exactly how to, as well. She turned to Lexa as she said, “I’m going to assume your parents didn’t teach you how to dance.” Clarke got angry at her accusatory and rather judgemental tone, so she couldn’t imagine how angry Lexa must’ve been. The only tell-tale sign was the clenching of her jaw. Clarke wanted to offer her some comfort, to calm her down. Nia’s eyes seemed to bore into Lexa’s face, almost waiting for some sort of reaction. Waiting for her to snap or cry. When nothing came, Nia asked, “So, how did you learn to dance?”

Clarke knew Lexa was angry and potentially not thinking straight but she certainly couldn’t have predicted what Lexa said, “It was Clarke who taught me.” Lexa paused, turning her face towards Clarke’s and offering her a warm smile. If Clarke didn’t know about the act, she’d think it was genuine. It reminded her of last night as they were dancing. She remembered that she was also part of the act, and returned her smile as Lexa continued, “She gave me lessons and we learned that we both moved well together. I mean, you even said it yourself that we were incredible dancers! Clarke is a wonderful teacher, so I know she must’ve learned from the best.”

Clarke’s heart broke. Lexa had brought her father into this. Clarke had entrusted Lexa with the information that her dad had passed, and Lexa had brought him up unnecessarily in her stupid act. Clarke had to clench her fists to stop herself from launching at the brunette and beating her face in. How dare she.

“Oh, how lovely!” said Nia, clapping her hands together. It felt near impossible for Clarke to force a smile on her face. It felt like it was cracking through the skin of her cheeks: Painful. “Did you teach Alexandria how to dance because you were going to the Ball together?” asked Nia. Clarke soon realised when the woman was switching between her ‘journalist’ façade and her pressing questioning. Her tone completely changed, and she leant forward like they were sharing a secret. Whenever she was trying to be a nice journalist, she sounded awfully like Effie Trinket. The thought of the Hunger Games caused Clarke to absent-mindedly touch where the necklace lay over her chest.

“I taught Lexa how to dance as repayment,” said Clarke, and Lexa froze. There was no way Clarke was going to blow their cover. She couldn’t believe the blonde was going to ruin her future career and her reputation this way. Clarke continued, “She’d helped me in the first task, and without her, I probably wouldn’t have had a chance at winning. So, I repaid her by teaching her how to dance.” Lexa was safe.

Lexa added, “It was as we were dancing that we realised how good we were. I’d never danced with anyone ever before and couldn’t imagine how difficult it would be to try to switch partners from Clarke for the Ball. That’s how we decided to go together.”

“Because you danced well during practice?” Nia asked, not hiding the disappointment in her tone. She wanted lovestruck, tragic teenagers. She didn’t want just two friends helping each other out. Clarke thought it was a good cover.

“Exactly! I mean, that is what the Yule Ball is all about, right? Dancing,” said Lexa, offering a good-natured laugh. Nia joined in, hardly laughing at all. This interview hadn’t gone the way she wanted.

“We couldn’t have a competitor who couldn’t dance now, could we?” Clarke retorted, joining in with the laughter.

Nia’s fake persona clicked back into place as she agreed, “Of course not!” She flicked through her notebook, a twinkle returning to her eyes as she found what she was looking for. Neither Clarke nor Lexa could see what she’d found. “Moving on,” she began, flicking her eyes back up to them, “You shared an awful lot of intimate moments while on the dancefloor, wouldn’t you agree?” Clarke and Lexa shared a look of apprehension. If they questioned her, she could bring out photos and they couldn’t argue against them. The only thing they could say was yes or no. Even saying ‘no comment’ seemed too suspicious in front of Nia. Besides she was staring at them with her icy gaze in such a way that they couldn’t say ‘no comment.’ Clarke didn’t know how to respond. If she opened her mouth, she wasn’t as articulate as Lexa and she’d land them in hot water.

Lexa came to her rescue as she said, “The Yule Ball is for dancing and dancing is rather intimate. It’s hard to dance so closely to someone without it being intimate. I mean, you’re always holding onto their waist, hand and shoulder.” Clarke let out a sigh of relief.

“Also, my dad always taught me you have to have trust in your partner. Trust is essential for dancing, especially when I’m trusting that Lexa can throw me in the air and catch me!” Clarke paused to allow a laugh that Lexa shared with her like they were having an inside joke, “I guess I can understand how that trust can be misconstrued as intimacy.” Lexa gave her a nod of approval.

“I see, of course,” said Nia, smiling through gritted teeth. It caused Lexa a feeling of satisfaction that they’d outsmarted the woman. Nia Queen turned back to the girls, deciding to pry a little more. She knew it wasn’t a good idea and was a little controversial to ask about their love lives, but she needed to tarnish them. Nia asked, “So, are you saying you two aren’t star-crossed lovers? Just friends who went to the Yule Ball together, right?” She gave them an icy glare, feeling like she’d trapped them. They have to answer either yes or no. They were stuck. 

Clarke glanced over to Lexa, hoping the brunette would take this one. It wasn’t just that. There was no way Clarke could sit there, plaster on a loving smile and tell Nia that they were dating. She couldn’t even tell her that they were just friends. It made her sick to her stomach. Perhaps if Nia had caught them last night when they were getting along like friends would, Clarke could’ve lied. She could’ve put the act on, gazed at Lexa longingly, maybe even given her a hug. They literally danced with Clarke’s face buried in her neck. It felt so far away from what had happened earlier that morning. Lexa shared a look with Clarke, and – for a millisecond – Clarke saw a flash of panic in her green eyes. Well, looked like the Head Girl had feelings after all, thought Clarke bitterly.

“Oh, I’m sorry I couldn’t help but overhear,” came the voice of Professor Indra from behind them. Both girls swung their heads around to face her. She was stood with her hands on her hips and a scornful expression on her face as she continued, “But asking about students’ love lives is not allowed for any newspaper. Make your assumptions and post what you want, but you can’t expect them to talk about it. The Ministry will be hearing about this.” Clarke could’ve leapt up and hugged the woman.

“Oh, how could I have forgotten? My apologies, ladies,” said Nia, placing a hand to her chest dramatically. Lexa had to restrain from rolling her eyes at her obscene act. Professor Indra gave her a long, challenging glare before she stalked off to the Professor’s table. Once she was out of earshot, Nia cleared her throat and shut her notebook. She’d been stopped. “Very sorry, ladies. That will be all for today. Thank you for taking part!” said Nia. Both Clarke and Lexa stood up simultaneously and made their way back to the Ravenclaw table. They didn’t speak, not even to put up the act as Nia eyed them walking away. It wasn’t worth it, and Clarke’s blood was still boiling. If Lexa said one thing to her, she was sure she’d punch her. That wouldn’t look good in front of Nia. So, she held her tongue.

“What did she want?” Anya asked. Clarke went into detail about all the suggestive questions and how they dodged them. The expressions of everyone around the table shifted from surprised to disgust and back to shocked. Anya tutted while shaking her head, “She can’t get away with that.” The others agreed then the conversation shifted.

“So, how are we spending the day? Snowball fight? Wizards Chess tournament? Stupid Christmas games? What’s it going to be?” asked Raven as they made their way out of the Great Hall. Honestly, Lexa had planned to spend the day in the common room finishing her other book before moving onto Percy Jackson. She wouldn’t want to infiltrate into the group where a few members didn’t want her there. She decided to speak up then Bellamy and Clarke wouldn’t feel uncomfortable with her presence.

“Oh, I think I’m just going to read, but I’ll be down for Christmas dinner. It’s at three, right?” said Lexa. The others all looked at her like she’d said something absurd.

“Are you seriously going to spend Christmas Day alone?” asked Raven incredulously. Lexa just shrugged. It wouldn’t go down in history as her best Christmas, but she’d rather spend it alone than ruin Bellamy and Clarke’s day more than she already has.

“Lexa don’t be stupid. Christmas is for family, and we’re family,” said Octavia. It was unexpected coming from her, but the Gryffindor slung her arm around Lexa with a warm smile. Octavia adored Christmas and hated anyone being left out. Lexa tried smiling, feeling like Octavia’s words were too much. It had been a long time since she’d had a proper family Christmas.

“Yeah, quite literally family,” Anya added, a smile playing on her lips. Lexa bit the inside of her cheek.

“I’m not exactly family with everyone here,” said Lexa awkwardly. Her gaze automatically landed on Bellamy, then shifted to Clarke. Clarke, who she’d hurt earlier that morning. Octavia popped her hip, glaring at her brother.

“Hey, it’s Christmas and we should all spend it together, right?” he said. He knew how much Christmas meant to his little sister, so would stand Lexa for a day. Besides, it was only a day. He seemed to be the only one opposed to it anyway, until Lexa looked at Clarke. He scrunched his brows. He thought they were getting along recently. The blonde was completely avoiding her eyes.

“Clarke?” said Lexa in a very timid voice. The tone reminded Clarke of what she’d said that morning. Vulnerable. The Gryffindor girl looked up, locking her eyes on Lexa’s but not saying anything. If Octavia was good at anything, it was reading a room.

“Right, I think we should meet back here in fifteen minutes. We should all get joggers on and have a snowball fight and build snowmen. Wrap up warm everyone,” said Octavia with a clap. The others began dispersing, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone outside in the hallway. Clarke was in her right mind to just walk away. Lexa sensed that. Anya loitered back a little, watching the interaction unfold. Lexa cast her a look as if to say she was fine, and Anya departed.

“Clarke, if you don’t want me to join your celebrations, I’m more than happy to sit and read all day,” said Lexa, keeping her tone even.

“I don’t want you there,” said Clarke simply. Lexa offered her a nod. It was fair and – although it wasn’t her preferred decision – it was Clarke’s and she had to take it.

So, she said, “Very well,” and began walking towards the Ravenclaw Tower. Clarke watched her, and she honestly wished Lexa had a more emotional reaction. It would’ve meant that Clarke could’ve shouted and vented at her. Instead, she was stood feeling guilty as the lonely girl walked away to spend Christmas alone. She didn’t know Lexa very well, but it seemed apparent that she was upset, even if her face didn’t show it. It was in her eyes. Still, Lexa had upset Clarke, more than once that day. She’d rather spend the day with her friends, and Lexa wasn’t her friend. So, she turned away from Lexa and stormed up the stairs to Gryffindor.


	11. 12 More Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for commenting! There are so many, it would take me ages to reply to each one :D I know Clarke isn't your favourite character right now, but she's upset with Lexa. Figured I couldn't leave the last chapter hanging, so let's finish Christmas...

When the rest walked down to meet outside the Great Hall, they waited for Clarke and Lexa to arrive. Clarke trotted down the stairs with a scornful look on her face, smiling upon seeing her friends. It was clear to Octavia, though, that the blonde’s smile wasn’t reaching her eyes. Clarke had done something.

Trying to sound nonchalant, Octavia asked, “Is Lexa coming?”

“Nope,” said Clarke, popping the ‘p’ like it was nothing.

“What do you mean no?” Octavia questioned.

“I told her I didn’t want her there. She asked my opinion and I gave her it,” Clarke replied.

“Clarke, I thought you two were starting to get along. I mean, you slept over at hers last night,” Octavia argued.

“Yeah, well, I was wrong. We’re not starting to get along,” Clarke quipped. The others watched on, concerned that a fight was going to ensue between the two girls. Bellamy was secretly glad Lexa wouldn’t be joining them. She’d never tried to be nice to him. Then again, he didn’t know if Lexa had ever tried to be nice to anyone. Most likely not.

“What’s she done?” asked Anya with a sigh. She knew how temperamental Lexa could be, flicking her emotions on and off and causing a stir, especially when it came to Clarke. However, Anya also knew that Clarke isn’t entirely innocent, almost goading Lexa into arguments.

Throwing her arms in the air, Clarke hit back, “Where should I start?” It was clear to Clarke that Octavia was displeased with how she’d handled it, but the other girl had no idea what Lexa had done and how mad she’d made Clarke. She had a say in whether the girl could join them, and Clarke could say with ninety percent certainty that Lexa would ruin her Christmas day. Then, she spotted Nia Queen making her way out of the Great Hall with Roan in tow. The woman caught Clarke’s eye, offering her a smile.

Conversationally, Nia asked, “What are we getting up to today?”

Lincoln was the one to answer in his forever polite tone, “Going out in the snow.”

With a smile, she glanced around the group as she asked, “Is Lexa not going with you?”

“Yeah, Clarke’s just going up to check on where she is. Weren’t you, Clarke?” said Octavia, grinning.

Clarke knew she couldn’t get out of this one, so nodded enthusiastically at Nia as she said, “Yep! She loves reading and said she’d want to spend Christmas reading. Honestly, Christmas is for family time, not reading.”

Placing her arm around Roan, Nia said, “I couldn’t agree more.” He sheepishly smiled, clearly uncomfortable. “Anyway, I shan’t keep you. Go get her,” Nia added. Clarke scowled at Octavia before heading in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower. It would be so easy – albeit sneaky – to walk there, pretend she’d tried to convince Lexa to join them, and just head back to her friends saying that Lexa didn’t want to join them. However, she knew that it would come back to bite her in the bum, so carried on walking.

When she reached the common room after solving the riddle the eagle knocker challenged her with, she noticed that it was devoid of anyone. So, Clarke hesitantly made her way to Lexa’s room. She continuously knocked until Lexa answered, knowing that it would piss the Ravenclaw girl off. Lexa answered the door, no longer in her smart clothes, but in joggers and a t-shirt. She looked annoyed when she answered the door, but her expression transformed briefly into shock before becoming passive again.

“Clarke,” she said. The blonde pushed past her to walk into Lexa’s room, waiting for the brunette to follow her.

“Sit down,” Clarke instructed.

“This is my room,” Lexa countered.

“I don’t care, just sit down,” the blonde demanded. Lexa knew she was being serious, so planted herself on the edge of her bed, eyes wide as she waited for whatever Clarke was going to say next. “Right, I’m going to talk and probably shout and scream, and I just need you to listen,” Clarke continued.

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Lexa quipped.

“I don’t care!” Clarke shouted this time, immediately causing Lexa to zip her mouth shut. “Are you going to listen?” Clarke asked. Lexa gave her a curt nod. Clarke continued, “Okay, I am absolutely fuming at you and I don’t think you know why.” Lexa looked like she was going to interject but then she closed her mouth after a second thought. However, Clarke had already noticed it and urged her to go on.

“I think I do know why. You’re mad because I said we weren’t friends and that you should stop being nice and then you called me Peeta Mellark, which – by the way – I took very offensively,” said Lexa. Clarke wanted to laugh despite herself but couldn’t. She was mad at Lexa.

“You’re not even close,” said Clarke in a dangerously quiet voice. Lexa raised her head questioningly as if to urge Clarke to continue. Clarke said, “You were being all nice and we were getting along. Hell, we were even laughing about getting stuck in your bathroom. Then, you showed the glimmer of emotion about the hoodie I was wearing, and I asked you about it. We drop it then I go to fix your duvet to give me something to do while you brush your hair and you snap at me, saying that it was all for an act and that none of it meant anything. You were being a bitch, Lexa, and all because of that hoodie! What did you think I was going to do? Laugh at you for having feelings about your mum?”

Clarke expected Lexa to immediately begin fighting her, shouting and screaming back. But the girl remained seated, her face unchanged. Clarke couldn’t even spot a flash of emotion across her eyes. It was like the girl had completely closed herself off. Clarke didn’t like it. It meant she couldn’t tell how the girl was feeling; whether she’d pushed it too far; or whether Lexa was about to start tearing her to parts. She just looked like a robot.

“Do you have anything to say?” Clarke asked bitterly. Lexa glanced down to the floor momentarily before looking back up at Clarke and giving a solitary nod.

“The decision to fake date was a stupid one. We hate each other and we don’t get along. We should’ve just maintained that we hated each other then none of this would’ve happened,” said Lexa.

“What do you mean by none of this?” Clarke questioned.

“Telling you about my mum, dance lessons, you staying over, getting stuck in my bathroom, everything. The whole favours and indebting!” said Lexa, raising her voice a little at the end.

“Do you want to know why else I’m mad?” asked Clarke, placing a hand on her hip. Lexa nodded. “Okay, well when we were with Nia and you were talking about the dance lessons you got from me, you mentioned my dad. You talked about him while we were keeping up our pretence and it made me feel sick! You’re not allowed to do that! I told you about him when I thought we were having a moment or something, and then you threw it back at me. It made me feel like I couldn’t trust you with anything in case you told the journalists. My dad is dead, Lexa! And you included him in our fucking act! I thought you of all people could understand not to bring up personal things during our interviews. I would never talk about your mum like that!” Clarke shouted. She felt herself getting too worked up. This was the angriest she’d been in a long time and had never raised her voice like this at anyone. But she was furious. However, once she’d offloaded, she felt nothing but sadness and emptiness. She also hadn’t realised that she’d advanced on Lexa, standing right in front of her now. The brunette looked unphased.

After a beat to see if Clarke was going to continue, Lexa said, “I didn’t think I had crossed a boundary; I thought I was just complimenting him. I now understand that I had no right to do that.” Clarke was expecting matched rage. What she’d least expected was what Lexa said next, “I’m sorry, Clarke.” Clarke felt like she was in shock. Lexa had never apologised to her. Ever. Yet Clarke had just spent ages raging at her, practically screaming at her and Lexa just took it. Clarke suddenly felt like she’d been too harsh. She dropped her gaze to the floor. She felt tears coming on. She wouldn’t give Lexa the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She had to get out of her room.

Immediately, she turned on her heel to storm out of the door. However, before she spun around, she felt her face crack a little, tears brimming her eyes. She couldn’t reach the door in time before she felt a hand around her forearm. Lexa spun her around, coming face to face with the blonde. Clarke tried steeling herself, but she felt a few tears spill down her cheeks.

“Clarke,” was all Lexa had to say, her eyes searching Clarke’s blue ones, for Clarke to come back to reality. She brushed her tears away with the sleeves of her hoodie and took a deep breath.

“Right, well let’s just move on,” said Clarke. She couldn’t stand looking into Lexa’s concerned eyes.

“Move on to what?” Lexa asked softly. Clarke felt like she was going to break. She couldn’t believe she’d fought with Lexa twice, cried in her room, and screamed at the girl all on her favourite day of the year.

“I want today to be a good day. So, at midnight tonight, we go back to normal,” said Clarke definitively. Lexa cocked her head to the side. Clarke had learned that it meant Lexa needed more explanation, so she added, “We go back to hating each other. No more favours, no more dance lessons, no more pleasantries, no more anything. We’re done.”

“And what about the politics? The fake dating?” Lexa asked.

“It’s done. I can’t pretend to be in love with you when I don’t even like you as a friend,” said Clarke. She watched as Lexa gulped then gave her a small nod.

Lexa tried a smile as she said, “So, we have to pretend to be nice for twelve more hours. I give us ten minutes.” Clarke sniggered at her.

“I hate you,” said Clarke playfully.

“I hate you, too,” Lexa replied. A real smile found its way onto her face. It was funny how when they were joking about how much they hated each other was the only time they got along. It seemed to be the only thing they had in common.

They had fun. Even Clarke had to admit that having Lexa with them made it much better. They’d decided to have a snowball fight with two opposing teams. Clarke had purposely chosen to not be on the same team as Lexa, which just added to her competitive spirit. Turns out that Lexa was very good at making and throwing snowballs, probably from growing up in the North where it snows more often. However, no one could beat Octavia and Bellamy with their Chaser expertise. Their aims were perfect. Then, they collectively made a huge snowman before Clarke began complaining about the cold. She wasn’t used to it considering she was from the South. They all returned to their dorms to get warm and get ready before Christmas Dinner. It was special at Hogwarts, all served course by course where everyone sits together. They were all starving and looking forward to the food.

Both Anya and Lexa were the fastest getting changed, meeting up outside the Great Hall twenty minutes before dinner was to begin. Anya eyed Lexa suspiciously, knowing that whatever Clarke had said to her was important. Her whole demeanour had changed. Her and Clarke had gone from not even looking at each other to jokingly trash talking and laughing.

“So…” Anya began, getting Lexa’s attention, “What happened with Clarke?” Lexa dropped her gaze to the floor, trying to find a way to voice her thoughts.

“She got rightfully mad at me for things I did, then she said that Christmas was more important to her than being mad at me. So, she said we have the rest of the day, until midnight, to be civil and pretend everything is fine and then we go back to normal. Enemies. No talking, and no pretending,” said Lexa, watching for Anya’s reaction to the last part of the news. She just nodded. Anya knew that the part about fake dating wasn’t important compared to the rest. Usually, her cousin was blasé and passive, but Lexa’s voice with tinged with a little sadness.

“Why was she mad at you?” asked Anya. Lexa flicked her gaze momentarily down, so Anya added, “Is it something to do with the hoodie?”

“I told her about my mum,” Lexa practically whispered. Anya’s eyebrows shot into her hairline. Lexa had never told anyone about what had happened to her mum and Anya’s dad. This was big. Lexa continued, “I didn’t tell her everything. I just said it was the last gift I got from her, but then she was being all nice and weird with me.”

“And it freaked you out,” said Anya contemplatively. Lexa gave her a single nod. Anya added, “So, you started being mean to push her away because she got too close.” She received another solitary nod, but Lexa’s eyes were downcast. Anya recognised it as shame and sighed, “You can’t hold people at arm’s length forever, Lex. Sometimes, you’ve got to let people in – even if that someone is your biggest nemesis.” When she received nothing from the other girl, Anya patted her on the shoulder. They weren’t an affectionate family, so this was a big thing for them. Lexa brought her focus back to Anya’s face and the Slytherin noticed something she hadn’t seen in Lexa’s eyes in a long time: Fear. She was scared of letting anyone else in. “It’ll do well to remember that Clarke’s a good person, Lexa. It’s clear you only don’t get along for fun, but maybe this time apart will help you realise that you actually want to be friends again,” said Anya softly.

With a shake of her head, Lexa said, “I can’t. I hurt her more when we’re getting along than when we’re just irritating each other.”

“Then let her in,” said Anya, her brown eyes searching Lexa’s.

“Then I’ll risk hurting myself,” said Lexa quietly, and Anya nodded. She knew exactly what she meant. If you let someone in, it means you’re allowing them to hurt you and just hoping that they don’t. Anya was holding out hope for Raven. Suddenly, everyone from Gryffindor arrived in the same fancy attire that was worn at breakfast. Raven, Lincoln and Monty joined them moments later. However, Lexa wasn’t focused on that. She immediately spotted the necklace on show over the top of Clarke’s jumper, no longer hidden under the collar. Clarke’s idea of being friendly for the next few hours was a good one. It made Lexa feel like she’d done a good job with gift giving.

Once they entered the Great Hall, there were plenty of empty seats considering there weren’t many students left at Hogwarts. The main four tables had been pushed together to make a huge square with seats on either side of it. It looked incredible, with all the tables decorated with red tablecloths, candles, crackers, and party poppers. Each place at the table had a dinner plate, a bowl, a small plate, two forks, two knives, a spoon, and a chalice. On one end of the table, Clarke spotted Nia sat beside Roan and Ontari and across from no other than Professor Titus. Nia’s eyes snapped up as the big group entered, narrowing as she spotted Lexa. Clarke remembered their deal. Just a few more hours and then they’re done. She might as well lay it on thick.

“Lexa sit next to me,” said Clarke in a cutesy voice. The Ravenclaw girl cast Clarke a sideways glance, wondering what the hell she was doing. Clarke tried her best to indicate towards the other end of the table. Lexa cottoned on immediately, breaking out into a bright smile that looked so real it nearly shocked Clarke. The others in their group were even more confused than Lexa was. Clarke had to admit that Lexa was good at pretending as she held out her hand for Clarke to intertwine their fingers. Lexa tugged on her hand a little, bringing the blonde closer to her side. Clarke was trying her hardest not to watch for Nia’s reaction, but she couldn’t help but side glance. The woman was watching them intently with her usual icy stare. As they sat beside each other, facing Nia, Clarke saw the woman refer to Professor Titus, nodding over to us. Clarke dropped her gaze as Professor Titus looked at them. She smiled warmly at Lexa; their fingers still interlinked.

“Too much,” Lexa muttered, grinning at the blonde.

Clarke nodded as she said, “I sensed it.”

“Yep, just too much teeth you nearly blinded me,” said Lexa. This time, Clarke and Lexa shared a genuine smile.

“I think I’m overplaying it a little. We’ve only got a few hours left, right?” said Clarke. Lexa squeezed her hand a little before dropping it.

“Are we really going for it tonight then?” asked Lexa.

Clarke bumped her shoulder against Lexa’s as she said, “Hell yeah, just don’t expect me to kiss you. I’ll do a lot, but not that.”

“Clarke don’t make me lose my appetite,” Lexa quipped. Lexa was unsure if their bantering was part of the act or if it was real. She figured it was fake. There was no way Clarke could be this light-hearted with her after she went mad at her in her room. The thought sent a pang of guilt through her. She’d made Clarke really upset.

“Merry Christmas everyone!” Professor Jaha bellowed out, standing from his seat. With a twinkle in his eye, he looked around at everyone before continuing, “Thank you for all choosing to spend your Christmas Day with us all here at Hogwarts. Make sure you eat and drink all you can. So, without further ado, enjoy your Hogwarts Christmas dinner!”

Suddenly, all the starter food appeared on the table. There were a selection of soups and salads before them – all looking incredibly good. Lexa placed a hand on top of Clarke’s forearm, smiling warmly at her. Clarke had to give it to the brunette; she played being in love really well.

“Clarke, what soup or salad would you like?” Lexa asked.

“Oh, um, the tomato,” said Clarke as she surveyed the options. Lexa gave her a slight nod before she reached for the big bowl of tomato soup, bringing it over to herself and carefully ladling out some soup into Clarke’s starter bowl. When Lexa passed Clarke her bowl, the blonde thanked her, ensuring that she gave her a light but very noticeable touch on her arm. Lexa leaned into Clarke’s ear, looking like she was whispering something cute in her ear.

“You’re such a basic bitch. Tomato, really?” Lexa muttered. When Clarke was about to turn around and offer Lexa an equally biting reply, she remembered they were meant to be pretending to be in love. Lexa added, “Pretend I said something really cute.” Lexa leaned back as Clarke giggled. The blonde watched as Lexa tried her hardest not to burst out laughing at her girly giggle that had come out much more high-pitched than she was anticipating. To distract herself, Lexa reached for the pea and ham soup, pouring some into her own bowl. However, Clarke could still spot a smile threatening to burst through her façade.

Anya watched them as she sat opposite, wondering how they were so good at pretending they were actually in a relationship. They looked more in love than her and Raven. Even more in love than Octavia and Lincoln. This act they were upkeeping looked flawless. There was no debate around whether they were together or not based on that. If the photographer snapped any pictures of them, they would be first-page news, again. They made idle chit-chat over dinner with Lexa constantly passing Clarke potatoes, meat, veg, gravy and all sorts. They were doing a good job at keeping up pretences. Clarke would give Lexa little touches here and there, on her shoulder, upper arm, forearm, hand, and thigh. She only touched her thigh once after Lexa flinched the first time. Occasionally, Lexa would whisper something in Clarke’s ear, usually insults, but often an observation of someone. Clarke guffawed when Lexa pointed out that Jasper’s party hat was slipping off the back of his head and he couldn’t find it.

As they finished dessert, Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke, drawing comforting circles on her back. Clarke still had a few spoonful’s left of her Christmas pudding and she was struggling to get it down. She’d completely stuffed herself and had no idea how she could possibly try to eat supper. Usually, Hogwarts never did supper but due to an early dinner, the school was offering turkey sandwiches for supper between seven and nine. Once Lexa’s hand traced her back, she felt herself relax a little.

“That feels good,” said Clarke, causing Lexa to quirk a single eyebrow in question. It was unlike Clarke to admit that she liked something Lexa was doing.

“Well, you’re welcome,” Lexa replied.

“I’m so full I don’t think I can finish it,” Clarke complained with a heavy sigh. Lexa contemplated for a minute before removing her hand from Lexa’s back, much to Clarke’s dismay. However, when Lexa took the bowl from Clarke, placed some Christmas pudding on the spoon, and lifted it to Clarke’s lips, the blonde tried to bite back a laugh. This would look awfully romantic (and equally cringey). Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette.

“One more bite. You can do this,” said Lexa with a playful smile. She cast a look across at where Nia and Titus were, seeing their eyes completely focused on them. She dropped her voice to a near mumble as she said, “They’re watching. Love me.” Clarke nearly broke and began laughing at the look on Lexa’s face. She was giving her a smile, but her eyes were all business. Clarke opened her mouth as Lexa placed the spoon inside, and Clarke pressed her lips around it. Lexa gulped; it was more intimate than she was expecting. It was made more intimate as Clarke kept her eyes locked on Lexa’s. It stirred a funny feeling in her. So, as she was pulling the spoon out, she dropped it a little to Clarke’s bottom lip, allowing it to drop down to her chin. The Gryffindor immediately lifted her hands trying to catch it from dropping off her face. Lexa let out a laugh and Clarke thought it was perfect. They couldn’t look more like a couple. Lexa lifted a napkin from the edge of the table, asking, “May I?” Clarke nodded, giving permission for Lexa to dab at the cream on Clarke’s chin. As she got most of it, just before she pulled her hand away, she had an idea that would make their relationship status undeniable. Lexa lifted her thumb, brushing it gently over Clarke’s bottom lip.

It was a mistake. Lexa regretted her decision the second she placed her thumb over the sensitive skin. She took Clarke by surprise and – honestly – it would’ve been better if Clarke would’ve smacked her in shock rather than what she did. However, Clarke parted her lips and her eyes darkened. Lexa was glad when the blue eyes flickered down to Lexa’s hand. It meant that Lexa could gather her thoughts momentarily and shift her mask back into place. When Clarke’s eyes were back on hers, they’d gone back to normal. Lexa took her thumb off Clarke’s face and dropped her hand. The blonde took her bowl back and practically stuffed the rest of her pudding back in her face just for something to distract herself from Lexa.

Clarke was turned on. No one had looked at her like that in her whole life and no one had stroked her lips like that. Besides, since when did Lexa have such soft fingertips? She couldn’t think of Lexa that way at all. They had seven and a half hours left until they were done. No more pretending. Back to how things were. Lexa turned her attention back to the others at the table, fending off a blush that was threatening to rise onto her cheeks. She had no idea where that shock of arousal had come from. Pent up frustration about spending time with Clarke, perhaps. She had no idea, but it had disappeared as quickly as it had come. Nearly everyone’s eyes were on them. Clarke was avoiding them as she stared into her bowl of pudding.

Raven raised her eyebrows as she asked Lexa, “Damn, will you do that to me next?” Lexa faked a laugh, throwing Raven a wink.

“I really don’t think Anya would approve of that,” Lexa replied. As Lexa glanced around at the others at the table, she noticed Anya looking at her curiously, like she hadn’t even heard Raven’s comment; the others were laughing at Raven and Lexa; but it was Bellamy who seemed to be glaring at her like she’d kicked a puppy. What was his problem? Clarke polished off her pudding, then looked up at the group.

Before anyone could comment on what had happened between her and Lexa a few seconds ago, Clarke asked, “So what’s the plan now?” Raven grinned mischievously.

“Well, you guys can do whatever you want, but Lexa and I are going to have a few minutes alone,” said Raven, winking at Lexa who shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. Clarke reached over and placed her hand on top of Lexa’s possessively.

“She’s mine for tonight, sorry Rae,” Clarke quipped. She was smirking triumphantly as Lexa laced their fingers together, right on top of the table. This display was in front of everyone. All their friends could see but so could Nia and the other Professors. Lexa noticed as Professor Indra gave them a very curious look, raising her eyebrows. They must’ve looked convincing.

“Anyway,” Octavia began, looking between Clarke and Lexa, “I was thinking we play charades and a few games before supper then head down for food and maybe watch a few Christmas films or something afterwards.”

“That sounds perfect,” said Clarke. It really did. One of Clarke’s most treasured memories of Christmas was watching The Grinch and Home Alone with her dad on the sofa after their bellies were stuffed with food, all presents had been unwrapped and played with, and they were basking in the glow of the Christmas lights.

“If we head to Ravenclaw, we could probably get the common room to ourselves. There aren’t many who stayed here over Christmas,” Lexa offered, with Raven and Monty nodding in agreement.

“Perfect!” said Octavia, clapping her hands together.

“Before we go, I think I need to put some pyjamas on. I literally can’t breathe these jeans are so tight,” said Anya.

“Good shout!” Bellamy agreed. They parted ways, each heading for their rooms to get changed before they’d settle down in Ravenclaw common room to play some games.

Clarke was trying her best to imitate a popular Christmas film, but she’d already had a full minute and a half, and no one had guessed the charade was trying to do. She thought it was obvious but none of her team had a clue. After the two-minute mark, it was passed over to the other team.

Almost bored, Lexa said, “Elf.” Clarke clapped, pointing at the brunette. It took her less than three seconds to get it exactly right. There was a chorus of ‘Oh’s’ that rang out from everyone else in the room. Clarke slumped down on the floor, crossing her arms over her chest, disappointed that no one had got her charade from her own team. She was even more disappointed when Raven from the other team got up and did some ridiculous celebration movement, leading Lincoln to guess ‘Miracle on 34th Street’ without hesitation. Her charade of Elf was much more reasonable.

They all headed down to the Great Hall for supper, once again with Clarke and Lexa sitting beside each other. Five hours left. As they sat down and began picking up sandwiches to fill their plates, Clarke realised that neither Nia nor Professor Titus were present. There was no need for their act, but they kept it up. They’d learned that they couldn’t trust any of the Professors anymore, especially not those from Slytherin. Then again, anyone could have been persuaded (or blackmailed) by Nia to join her cause. Lexa was certain that Professor Indra wouldn’t budge. The rest she remained sceptical about.

The group were happy to go back to the Ravenclaw common room to begin watching a few Christmas films when Professor Kane approached them, holding a muggle DVD case in his hand. He was muggle-born, like Clarke, Octavia and Raven, so still held on to all his muggle things. That was why they’d spot him heading to Hogsmeade in jeans and a t-shirt rather than wizard’s robes.

“Hey, guys, we’re going to put ‘Arthur Christmas’ on in the Muggle Studies classroom if you all want to join us?” asked the professor. The group all looked between each other as if trying to decide through eye contact. A few of them shrugged and nodded their heads.

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea,” said Lincoln, resident Hufflepuff.

Professor Kane broke into a wide smile as he said, “Great! We’ll be starting it in twenty minutes. Feel free to bring snacks and stuff.” At that, he walked away to a different group of students. Raven took out a napkin and began throwing sandwiches into it. A few others were inspired, copying her motions. It was better to be prepared than to be starving. Clarke turned to Lexa as the girl was filling her chalice with pumpkin juice to take to the film night.

“Okay, there’s a very good chance that Nia, Roan, Ontari and the others will be there, so if they are, we should probably sit together again, maybe even directly in their line of sight,” Clarke suggested. Lexa nodded her approval.

“And if they’re not there?” Lexa asked.

Anya piped up, “I think you should act all cosy anyway. One, just in case one of them walks in a little late, and two, somebody else could be secretly spying on you.”

“That’s fair,” Lexa agreed.

“Wait,” Anya added thoughtfully, “Why are you upkeeping the act if you’re just going to scrap it tomorrow? Are you going to bring it back for the second task?” She was met by Clarke shaking her head.

“No, this is it,” said Clarke. A few of the others became intrigued at this surprise. They all had to admit that they were good at the act. However, clearly it wasn’t ideal for either of the girls to continue pretending they loved each other when they hated one another. Some of the friends began debating whether it was all an act. Bellamy was doubly suspicious. He couldn’t understand how his friend could go from hating her to snuggling up to her in a matter of seconds. There was no way he could imagine doing that with Lexa without his stomach turning.

After a beat, Anya said, “Actually, if you stop this act by the time it comes back to the next task, Nia will be doubly pissed if it’s clear you’ve just split up and she hadn’t been the first to know. It would also put you on front page news for the star-crossed lovers to split up. I think it’s a good idea.” That’s how Clarke knew she was doing the right thing if Anya agreed with her preposition considering she was the political specialist of the group. Besides, it meant that she wouldn’t have to deal with Lexa on a personal level. They were never meant to be friends.

Once they entered Professor Kane’s classroom, he was messing with a projector and a computer. He was one of the only professors who used modern muggle technology, but he wasn’t the best at it. Often, Raven would have to help him out. Clarke spotted Professor Pike at the back of the classroom with a few spare seats beside him. It was clear that they had to upkeep the act if he was present. Clarke discretely nudged Lexa who clapped eyes on him straight away, giving her a single nod.

“Shall we take these seats?” asked Lexa, gesturing to the free seats about five rows in front of Professor Pike. Clarke placed her hand in Lexa’s, allowing the Ravenclaw to pull her into the row. The benches had been set up like in a cinema. Lexa sat with her side against the wall with Clarke beside her, their hands still clasped together. Obviously, they were trying to skim the line between dating and friends, so they didn’t want to look too much like they were together. So, Lexa restrained from placing her arm around Clarke’s shoulders to allow the blonde to snuggle into her, keeping their hands intertwined instead. It was discrete but suggestible.

Neither Nia nor the others joined Professor Pike during the film, so Clarke figured he was either there to spy on them, as a chaperone, or because he just genuinely wanted to watch the film. Either way, Clarke wasn’t concerned by his presence at all. By the time film had finished it was after nine and everyone was tired. Besides, with it being curfew at ten, Professor Kane advised that everyone should return to their dorms. Lexa made her way back to Ravenclaw with Monty and Raven, making small talk and all agreeing to head straight to bed. They were all exhausted from such a full day and early morning. Lexa wanted some time before she slept to finish her book then she could start Boxing Day with a fresh book. Clarke and her fellow Gryffindors had agreed the same, all needing an early night. However, when the blonde reached her dorm, she noticed the clothes she’d borrowed from Lexa laid out on her bed. She cursed herself, remembering she was meant to bring them after supper to Ravenclaw but didn’t get the chance. Her and Lexa’s deal was off at midnight, giving her less than three hours before she wouldn’t speak to her again. She had to drop the clothes off now.

After she told Octavia where she was heading, Clarke made her way to Ravenclaw Tower with the clothes in her arms, folded neatly. She was brought back to how she acquired the clothes in the first place and how different things were before in the early morning. She imagined that having to talk to the brunette now would just be awkward. Still, all she had to do was hand the clothes over and head back to Gryffindor. There was no need for pleasantries. After knocking on Lexa’s door, the Ravenclaw appeared, wearing a hoodie and shorts ready for bed.

“Sorry, I’m late,” said Clarke, but Lexa was still processing that the blonde was stood outside her door.

“No, it’s fine. Come in,” said Lexa, standing aside as Clarke made her way in. Clarke wanted to just drop the clothes off and go, but figured it would be rude, the weight of Lexa’s present weighing heavily on her shoulders. Awkwardly, Clarke offered up the clothes to Lexa with outstretched arms.

“Thank you for letting me borrow these,” said Clarke as Lexa took them off her, gently placing them on the edge of her bed. Clarke knew for a fact that the girl would stow them neatly away as soon as Clarke left. The Ravenclaw kept her room spotless.

“That’s okay,” Lexa said with a shrug. They were both just standing in the middle of Lexa’s small room, looking everywhere but at each other. When Clarke glanced up at the brunette, she let out a sigh. The pair were acting like they’d broken up and it was ridiculous. Clarke took a few steps and dropped down on Lexa’s bed. Perhaps she was overstepping but she didn’t care. They had a few details to smooth out.

“So, with all this Nia and Roan stuff, what are we doing about it? Each just watching out and hoping we’re not killed? No more favours or notes. Just watching out for own backs?” Clarke asked, watching as Lexa pondered her question. Clarke added, “I just want to make sure we know where we stand.”

With a nod, Lexa said, “Yes, we just each watch out for ourselves. If things get serious, we tell a professor and that’s it.”

“Okay,” said Clarke. But for some reason, she felt like although they’d agreed on it, there was a high likelihood that she was going to stick to it. She hated the brunette, but she didn’t want to see her hurt in the tournament. The Ravenclaw had been the reason she was in first place after the first task, and Clarke was unlikely to forget that in a long time.

“And if we’re paired up for prefect duties or classes, we just do the duty or class and nothing else. No chit chat or anything. We just get on with it,” Lexa continued.

“Got it,” said Clarke. She placed her hands on top of Lexa’s duvet, smoothing the cover out to give her something to do. Now would be the right time to leave and never look back, and it was clear that was what Lexa was expecting from her. But Clarke knew she would always have it hanging over her head if she didn’t say, “Thank you for the presents.” She dropped her head to stare at the floor. After a few moments, she assumed Lexa just wasn’t going to respond. She’d probably nodded her head and waited for Clarke to leave. So, Clarke began to push herself off the bed and walk towards the door. This was it; they were done.

“Consider it the last favour,” said Lexa from behind her. Clarke turned her head, maybe for one last look or maybe just for the sake of the moment. Lexa’s face matched the soft tone she was using. It instantly reminded her of the voice she used when she was talking about the hoodie and her mother. Lexa was wearing a small smile, but it was Lexa’s eyes that struck Clarke the most. She saw only sincerity and softness in her gaze. Clarke was having an absurd moment. She wanted to go back to Lexa, pull her into a hug and forget the whole thing. She didn’t want to abandon their friendship, or whatever it was that they had developed. But she knew it was for the best. She’d learned that Lexa could never be really friends with her, having a fear of opening up, but she was going to miss their banter, laughs and little moments they shared where Clarke believed they were getting along. But she knew they both weren’t ready for that friendship to come into existence. So, she offered Lexa one last smile before walking away back to Gryffindor. By the time she fell asleep just before midnight, two words were swimming around her head: Not yet.


	12. Rules Were Made to Be Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all your comments! I know some people are hating on Clarke's character right now, but it always gets worse before it gets better;) I hope you stick with this fic because I've really enjoyed it writing it and hearing all your feedback! So, in this chapter, of course Clarke and Lexa can't stay away from each other for too long...

It had been a month and a half since Clarke heard those final words from Lexa’s lips: Consider it the last favour. Since then, they’d not uttered a single syllable to each other. It was odd for the first few days when their two friendship groups had merged into one when Anya and Raven had gotten together. But after a week or two, they fell into a routine. They’d sit at the same table, but at opposite ends and not even look at each other; they’d sometimes study in the library together, but make sure they weren’t in each other’s way; and they’d avoid each other in classes. Luckily, they hadn’t been put on any prefect duties together. Clarke was doing one round a week with Lincoln, which she was quite happy about. That was on Thursday evenings and they spent their time chatting, mostly about Octavia. Whenever Lincoln brought up Lexa, Clarke would simply nod along to his story, listening politely but not actively engaging with what he was saying. Lexa still had two prefect duties. On Wednesdays, she was put with Harper from Hufflepuff, which was okay, but they didn’t have much in common. They mostly spoke about Monty as their mutual friend and classes they both took. Her Sunday duty was with Anya, which proved to be much more fun. They practiced their charms through the hallways and made it a joyous experience.

In classes, they weren’t partnered in anything. Professor Indra had said that because everyone had worked well last term, they could choose their own partners. Anya and Raven had stayed together, Octavia went to work with Clarke while Lexa partnered Lincoln. They’d found that they were getting along better since they had a shared prefect duty. The other classes they shared like Alchemy, Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms didn’t involve them having to work in pairs, so they were able to completely avoid each other.

In other news, Niylah and Costia had begun dating, leaving Lexa in an empty double bed every Saturday night. She didn’t mind too much, thinking it was probably for the best then Lexa didn’t get too attached. Besides, her and Costia were still friends and the Slytherin girl seemed a lot happier. Lexa was happy for her. Clarke pretended she didn’t care, but she kind of did. Her and Niylah were never a thing, but she had asked the Hufflepuff on a date and she’d declined, claiming she wasn’t interested in a relationship. Clarke honestly would’ve preferred Niylah to tell the truth and reject Clarke because she just didn’t like her. But that wasn’t the case and Clarke had to move on.

Clarke spent significantly less time looking out for potential signs that anyone was in danger due to the tournament. In Professor Pike’s Charms classes, she stayed quiet, occasionally glancing at the office window, but the steam was no longer there. She didn’t know what was going on or whether she’d just imagined it. She just pushed it to the back of her mind for now. There were no signs of Ontari sneaking about in the night and she hadn’t heard anything from Professor Titus. Maybe they had imagined it all.

Lexa was a little more sceptical, keeping close eyes on everyone she suspected. Costia had told her that Ontari hadn’t snuck out since, which was kind of strange – unless she was just getting better at it. Professor Titus seemed more and more strung up like he was going to snap any day now. Professor Pike seemed completely normal, so she had no reason to suspect him anymore. However, all that changed when Professor Indra kept behind all the prefects after Potions class. It was one of the only classes they all took.

“I’m just going to talk to you about your prefect duties,” Professor Indra began, turning rather serious, “A few things have gone missing from my stock. I need you guys to keep an eye on anyone who may be sneaking around to steal supplies. I have no idea what for but if you spot anyone, bring them straight to me.”

“What ingredients are they stealing?” Lexa asked. Hearing Lexa’s voice still struck a chord in Clarke. When they spent time together with their friends, Lexa hardly spoke, keeping herself to herself or having smaller discussions with one or two people. It was rare for Clarke to hear Lexa’s voice. She couldn’t help but turn her head in the direction of her, noticing that the girl had a steely, determined look on her face. It made Clarke want to make a competition out of who could catch the thief first. She quelled that desire and waited for Professor Indra’s reply.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that; it’s classified,” said Professor Indra. For some reason, once her head of house gave her that news, Lexa couldn’t help but assume that it was Professor Titus. No one would suspect he was doing anything dodgy because he was a well-respected Professor. He could easily get away with stalking around the hallways at night to steal ingredients from the Potions stockroom. A student would be caught and regarded as suspicious immediately. Still, she couldn’t go around accusing Professors of stealing ingredients without repercussions, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

However, during her prefect duty on Sunday with Anya, they decided to spend a little more time patrolling the Dungeons for anything suspicious. That was when she heard it – the indistinct noise of rushing footsteps. Lexa shushed Anya (despite the Slytherin not speaking or making any noise); pulled out her wand; and stalked after the sound. Anya pursued, her footfalls as silent as her cousin’s. They heard a door creaking open, coming from the Potions classroom.

“Lumos,” Lexa muttered, illuminating the end of her wand. She rounded the corner of the hallway, noticing the door of the Potions’ storeroom cracked open the tiniest amount that she wouldn’t have seen it if she wasn’t looking for it. She’d caught the person in the act. No one would believe it was Professor Titus until she brought him in to Professor Indra. She had to restrain herself from smiling at the victory of capturing the thief.

As she switched on the lights, the room was bathed in a golden beam. Lexa had to squint before her eyes adjusted to the brightness. In the middle of the room with her hands full of lacewing flies, Knotgrass and leeches stood Ontari, her face white as a sheet and eyes wide. It wasn’t who Lexa was expecting but she wasn’t surprised. Anya caught up with her, immediately groaning dejectedly when she spotted her fellow Slytherin.

“It’s people like you who give Slytherin a bad name,” said Anya with a sigh.

Before Ontari could reply, Lexa said, “Come on, time to see Professor Indra.” Lexa kept her hand on Ontari’s arm, ensuring the other girl couldn’t make a run for it. Anya knocked loudly on Professor Indra’s office door. A minute or so later, the Professor opened the door, wearing a black wizard robe that reached all the way down to the floor. She looked between the prefects, finally settling her gaze on Ontari. Lexa said, “We found her stealing from the supply room.” Professor Indra gave them a solitary nod, thanked them, then dismissed them. However, just as they were leaving, Lexa overheard Professor Indra ask Ontari a question that had Lexa reeling.

“So, do you want to tell me why you’re stealing ingredients for Polyjuice Potion?”

When Lexa got back to her room, she didn’t know what to do with herself. Anya hadn’t heard Professor Indra’s question, having already left the room. She pulled out a piece of parchment and dropped down at her desk. She scribbled down all the details, including ingredients needed for the Polyjuice Potion, what Professor Indra had said, and ideas of why Ontari needed the ingredients. She came up short. There was a chance that Ontari was using it for Professor Titus, but she had no idea why he’d need it. She desperately felt the need to tell Clarke, to slip her the piece of parchment and receive one back with her ideas. But they weren’t doing that anymore. Lexa was on her own. So, with that in mind, she checked her Potions book, taking note of one important ingredient: Fluxweed. It had to be picked on a full moon. Lexa checked her astronomy book for when the next full moon would be and circled it on her calendar: Thursday. She was going to catch Ontari (or potentially a Professor) Thursday night trying to pick the Fluxweed.

Clarke had realised it had been a long time since she’d thought about the second task of the Triwizard tournament, but it was just over a month away. She’d found the clue on her Golden Snitch almost immediately. Inscribed on the side as Clarke held it out, the Snitch read ‘Something has been stolen from you that you must retrieve. Leaving it with us is Forbidden but take care. The trees have eyes.’ Clarke had worked out that the task would take place in the Forbidden Forest and she’d probably end up rescuing one of her friends from it, like Harry Potter did in the Triwizard Tournament one hundred years prior. She wasn’t worried just yet, but as the date edged closer, her anxieties built. She had no idea if she needed to prepare something and what the last part of the statement meant. The trees didn’t have eyes so it must be a metaphor or a warning, perhaps.

Still, she put it behind her as she made her way down to her prefect duty with Lincoln. He was already there, waiting with a smile once he saw Clarke. They made their rounds, hearing and seeing nothing suspicious. That was until it was nearing the end of their shift and Lincoln made Clarke halt in the hallway near the Great Hall. She couldn’t help but think how similar the motion was to Lexa’s last term. Still, she held her breath and stood as still as a statue, waiting to hear anything, then there it was. A very quiet creaking of a heavy door closing. There were very few heavy doors at Hogwarts, so they both set off in the direction towards the front of the castle, leading out to the Herbology classroom. The door was closed but unlocked. Swiftly, they opened it, slinking out into the night. It was almost pitch black, but in the distance, Clarke could just make out a lithe figure in a cloak making their way down to the greenhouse. Before she could set off at a sprint towards them, Lincoln pulled her back.

“We can’t chase them. It could be someone dangerous or armed or maybe even a Professor. We’ve got to be quiet,” said Lincoln in a whisper. Clarke was shocked by how similar he was to Lexa. They seemed to have the same thought processes. She could just imagine his exact words leaving Lexa’s lips. She needed to get the woman out of her head, so she nodded and followed Lincoln towards the classroom as quietly as she could. Lincoln was keeping his eyes on the figure the whole time, not even daring to blink. However, the ground sloped down a little towards the greenhouse. As they reached the top of the little hill, Lincoln surveyed the whole area, noticing that the figure had seemingly disappeared into thin air. When Clarke caught up with him, she, too, was perplexed.

“Where did they go?” Clarke asked.

“I have no idea,” Lincoln whispered back.

“What’s the plan? Split up and search them out? Send up sparks if we find them?” Clarke asked. Lincoln gave her a nod, pointing to the left side of the greenhouse. Swiftly, he began walking away, his footfalls almost completely silent. Clarke took a deep breath, then began her descent down the dip towards the right. She didn’t know why she’d agreed to split up, now feeling incredibly vulnerable and a little scared. Still, she steeled herself and looked around for the figure. She’d made it about twenty paces and was near the classroom door, when she heard slight rustling behind her.

“Lumos,” came a hushed mutter. Suddenly – before she could even turn around – she was tackled to the cold, hard ground with a bright light emanating from a wand in her face. She blinked a few times to see who her attacker was but the light directly in her eyes was as good as blinding her. All she could make out was a lean weight on top of her, pinning her down by her waist. Then, she heard the person above her say, “Clarke?” The attacker dropped their wand, and after a few blinks, Clarke saw who it was: Lexa. She threw the Ravenclaw off her, immediately jumping to her feet.

“What the hell are you doing?” Clarke spat, pointing her wand at the girl’s throat. Lexa held up her hands.

“If you stay quiet, lower your wand and hide with me I’ll tell you,” Lexa whispered. Clarke knew that Lexa was being serious because her eyes were wide and desperate. Clarke was curious, wondering what the brunette was up to at nearly eleven at night. But she had a pact with Lincoln and wasn’t entrusting Lexa. So, she held up her wand, shooting red sparks into the air. In mere seconds, Lincoln sped round the corner and was beside her, frowning when he saw Lexa.

“Lexa, what are you—” Lincoln began.

“There’s no time to explain,” Lexa interrupted, shaking her head, “You have to trust me. Lincoln, I need you to go to the front of the castle and wait for someone to walk past. If someone does, I need you to see who it is and go to grab Professor Indra. Clarke, I need you here with me.”

As Lincoln nodded, completely trusting the Ravenclaw, Clarke said, “Hell, no! How are we meant to trust you?”

Lexa licked her lips, turning towards the Head Boy, “Go! I’ll explain later.” Lincoln shot off without another word, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone in the dark. Lexa didn’t know where to start. “Remember when Professor Indra said about looking out for people stealing from the potions cupboard?” Lexa began, keeping her voice low and her eyes peeled. When Clarke offered her a nod, she continued, “Well, Anya and I caught Ontari in there, stealing ingredients for Polyjuice Potion. We took her to Professor Indra. I figured Ontari or maybe Professor Titus would come down here to get the last ingredient that can only be retrieved on a full moon.”

“So, you’re catching them in the act? What if they’ve already got the ingredient?” Clarke asked.

“I’m just hoping they haven’t,” Lexa quipped. She turned to the blonde as she asked, “Are you in? Or shall I send you back to bed and do this myself?”

Rolling her eyes, Clarke relented, “I’m staying. You can’t escort Ontari to Professor Indra because you’re breaking curfew.”

After a beat of silence, Lexa asked, “Is that you doing me a favour?” Clarke froze, the words slicing through her like ice. It sent the past crashing back around her. She envisioned prefect duties, scouring the hallways with the Ravenclaw bugging her by her side, the sneaking around to see what the Professors were up to, and the passing of plans and notes. It was hard for her to admit that she’d missed it.

“No. This is me helping Professor Indra and Lincoln. It has nothing to do with you,” said Clarke.

“Sounds like it has everything to do with me,” Lexa replied. Clarke turned on her threateningly, looking her directly in the eyes, pulling her wand out once again to point it at Lexa’s throat. The brunette cast a downward glance at Clarke’s wand, gulping. Suddenly, they both heard a rustling. Clarke turned her wand towards the noise.

“Lumo—” she began whispering.

“No!” Lexa spat, smacking Clarke’s wand down, “They’ll hear us.” Clarke was in the right mind to smack the brunette. Instead, she bent down to retrieve her wand, then took a few steps back. For some reason, she knew that this person wasn’t Ontari. She didn’t know what caused her to think it, but she just knew. She trusted her gut. Lexa took a step forward, squinting to see in the dark, almost shielding Clarke from whoever was out there. Then, she saw it. A figure making its way towards the greenhouse. However, it wasn’t Ontari, not even close. This person was male, tall and broad, meaning it also wasn’t Professor Titus, but it was a Professor for sure. Lexa leant her neck forwards, trying to see who it was, but to no avail. She wondered what Lincoln had done upon seeing that it wasn’t a student. She hoped he’d gone to fetch Professor Indra, but for now, Clarke and Lexa just had to watch and wait. If he began making his way back to the castle, they would have to follow, and hope Professor Indra caught up with them. Suddenly, the lights in the classroom began to flicker on. Lexa instructed, “Get back into the forest!”

Both girls took rapid steps backwards, concealing themselves behind trees and overgrowth of the forest. They hid behind a tree trunk, both peeking out on either side. As the lights inside flickered on, both girls widened their eyes. It was Professor Pike. It turned out that he was working with Nia, or at least Ontari. Clarke and Lexa both looked wide-eyed at each other, both equally as shocked. They watched as he picked Fluxweed, depositing it in a bag, then placing it in his pocket. He looked stressed and shifty. He made his way out of the greenhouse as soon as possible, making his way back to the castle. They followed him as soundlessly as possible, leaving him a lot of space and sticking to the shadows. As he reached the large door, he turned around to see if anyone was following him. Lexa pre-empted his move, pulling Clarke further into the shadows just in time. She noticed how Clarke held her breath, as if that would make her invisible. He opened the door and slipped inside. Clarke and Lexa chased after him.

Once inside, they could hear his footsteps heading back down to the Dungeons. Lexa made a motion for them to follow him, so they pursued the noise. Lexa’s footfalls were silent, but Clarke’s were heavy, only disguised by Professor Pike’s. Once they were in the dungeons, they expected to see Professor Indra waiting for them with Lincoln. But, as they passed her office, classroom and storeroom, they were all dark. Perhaps Professor Indra was waiting for them in Professor Pike’s room. They heard him open the door to his classroom, so Lexa skipped a few paces ahead, peering through the window. The classroom was dark and there were no lights on in his office. That could only mean one thing. Professor Indra wasn’t waiting for them. So, did Lincoln fail to get her, or did she just not believe him? Professor Pike switched the light on in his office, illuminating parts of the classroom and casting a faint glow outside his classroom door into the hallway. Lexa ducked behind the wall.

She thought she’d not been spotted by the Professor and she was in the clear, but as she looked towards Clarke, the girl was paralyzed by fear, staring straight at the classroom door. That’s when Lexa could hear his footsteps coming towards the door. He’d spot her immediately if she didn’t run. So, she took off, grabbing Clarke by the wrist as they sprinted down the corridor away from Professor Pike’s classroom. Lexa didn’t even care about how loud her footfalls were; they just needed to escape. Clarke followed, trying her hardest to keep up with the brunette when she was suddenly thrown into a broom cupboard she hadn’t even seen. Lexa squeezed in beside her, quietly closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door shut, Lexa let herself sigh in relief. They weren’t in the clear yet, but they were safe for now. She could hear Clarke breathing heavily. Only then did she realise that they’d ran fast and far away from Professor Pike and she noticed her own fatigue. It was insane the impact adrenaline could have. Clarke couldn’t hear any footsteps over the sound of blood rushing in her ears. She was trying her best to get her breathing and heart rate back to normal. It didn’t help that the broom cupboard was unbearably small for two people, bringing out a little claustrophobia in her. She knew she had to focus on something else.

“Lexa, what’s going on?” Clarke managed through ragged breaths. She wasn’t expecting the brunette to place her finger on her lips. Only then did Clarke realise how close they were, with Lexa’s face only inches away from hers, her eyes boring into her own, willing her to be quiet. Clarke knew if they got caught, they’d be screwed. It would be at least twenty points from their houses and detention. Who knows what else from spying on a professor? Suddenly, Clarke heard footsteps and grumbling coming from just outside the door. Professor Pike was clearly using his wand to light up the hallway as there was a slither of light making its way through the crack at the bottom of the door. Lexa’s finger remained on Clarke’s lips. Clarke thought it was unnecessary, but she was spooked by the thought of getting caught, so she held her tongue as well as her breath.

It felt like an eternity before his footfalls faded, eventually disappearing. Still, neither of the girls moved, their hearts still pounding erratically. After a short minute, Lexa dropped her finger, bringing her hand back to her side.

“We should stay a little longer, just in case he comes back this way,” Lexa whispered, earning a nod from Clarke.

“I don’t understand where Lincoln and Professor Indra are,” Clarke whispered back.

“Me neither, but I’ll ask him tomorrow,” said Lexa. She had no idea what was going on, but Clarke had even less knowledge of what was going on.

“When should we leave?” Clarke asked.

“Well, if Professor Pike does a circular round, he should be back in his office in ten minutes. If he comes back this way, we should wait a few minutes before we head back. So, at least ten minutes. After all this hiding, it would be infuriating if we got caught on our way back,” said Lexa.

“Well, at least I have a reason. It is my prefect duty,” Clarke hit back. Lexa lifted the sleeve of her jumper beneath her cloak, taking note of the time.

“It’s half past eleven; you’re in as deep as I am,” Lexa countered. Clarke hated Lexa’s arrogance and know-it-all attitude but decided to let it slide for now.

She let out a sigh as she asked, “What are we going to do? Will Professor Indra believe us if we said it was another Professor? Besides, we’ll still get in trouble for breaking curfew.”

“I know,” said Lexa. Clarke watched as her gaze flicked around, clearly thinking. After a beat, she continued, “We need to speak to Lincoln first about what happened with him and Professor Indra, then we take it from there.”

“Okay,” said Clarke. Then she picked up on something Lexa had said, “Wait, what do you mean we?”

“You’re kind of dragged into this now, Clarke. But if you want to just go back to your dorm and pretend this night never happened, fine. I’ll deal with it by myself, but now Lincoln is involved and maybe he should know about all the other stuff we know,” said Lexa. Clarke knew jealousy shouldn’t be her first emotion, but she’d figured that all the stuff that happened between them before Christmas was their private business. Something only the two of them shared, not something that would be shared with the Hufflepuff competitor. She stopped her train of thought. It wasn’t fair because Lincoln deserved to know if he was potentially in danger.

“You were the one who dragged both Lincoln and I into this mess,” Clarke spat.

“I think you’ll find you were the ones who followed me. You got yourselves into this mess,” Lexa said. But something was off. Clarke followed Lexa’s previous motion, placing her index finger over Lexa’s lips. That’s when they both heard it – the footsteps. Professor Pike was making his way back to his classroom. But they hadn’t been quiet enough. He’d clearly heard something as they both noticed his footsteps halting. His illuminated wand swept around the hallway. Clarke just prayed that he didn’t spot the broom cupboard like she hadn’t. If he saw it, they’d be screwed. The light seemed to be unmoving on the broom cupboard. Clarke knew he was going to find them. She was tempted to close her eyes as she held her breath. He was going to hit the roof, and what cover did they have? None. That was until Lexa whispered, “I’m really sorry about this.”

Clarke didn’t have time to register what Lexa was talking about before she felt Lexa’s hands circle her waist, and her plump lips crashing on her own. Clarke really felt the breath get knocked out of her. Almost instinctively, Clarke reached up to place her hands over Lexa’s shoulders, closing her eyes and trying to pretend that this kiss was something she wanted. That involved moving her own lips against Lexa’s. She had no idea how she was keeping the feeling of nausea down. Lexa was kissing her, and Clarke was kissing her back. It made her feel sick. Never in a million years would she have chosen to make out with the Ravenclaw, but it was happening, and Clarke knew there was a reason behind it. That reason became abundantly clear when Professor Pike threw the broom cupboard door open.

“What the hell is going on here?” his voice boomed, causing the two girls to leap apart. They both looked awfully convincing, looking at him wide-eyed like deer caught in headlights. Clarke stayed silent, deciding that Lexa could take this one. She was the one who had kissed her after all.

“Professor, I’m sorry, we were just—” Lexa began, looking incredibly sheepish and embarrassed. She straightened her clothes that were anything but out of place and patted down her hair. Clarke decided to follow suit.

“Enough!” Professor Pike yelled, clearly uncomfortable, “Ten points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Go back to your dorms immediately and your heads of houses will hear about this. You’re prefects! You should know better than to be breaking curfew to do this!”

“You’re right, Professor. We’re sorry,” said Lexa sincerely, dropping her head shamefully. Clarke slinked out after her, not daring to look at the head of Slytherin.

“Your separate dorms!” shouted Professor Pike after them. Clarke watched as Lexa kept her head down until they rounded the corner of the hallway. Then, she lifted her head to meet Clarke’s gaze.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Lexa whispered. Clarke’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. She figured that Lexa should be apologising again, not making Clarke thank her!

“You want me to thank you? You just kissed me!” Clarke spat, trying hard to keep her voice quiet but she was fuming.

“Yeah, I gave us a cover,” said Lexa. Realisation dawned on the blonde at Lexa’s words before she continued, “Would you have rather explained why we were really out?” Clarke fell into contemplative silence, knowing that what they had done had probably saved them. Still, she didn’t want to give Lexa the satisfaction. She didn’t even notice that Lexa was joining her on her walk back to Gryffindor until they reached the hallway next to the common room.

“Professor Pike said separate dorms,” Clarke quipped, gaining a smirk from Lexa. Clarke could tell that it wasn’t Lexa’s signature smirk. She was holding back, perhaps demonstrating some seriousness in her expression. Clarke searched her eyes for any indication of what was happening but came up short. The girl was unreadable.

“I know,” Lexa began, keeping her eyes trained on Clarke’s, “I just wanted to say that I am sorry for technically assaulting you. Our heads of houses will find out tomorrow what happened, and I know we’re not meant to be dating, but I think we should stick to Professor Pike’s narrative until we find out what’s going on with Lincoln.” Clarke could see that Lexa was genuinely upset – maybe even tormented – by the fact that she’d kissed the blonde without her consent. There was guilt but Lexa wasn’t looking for forgiveness or sympathy; she just wanted to explain. Clarke let out a resigned sigh.

“No, you don’t need to apologise. It was smart thinking,” said Clarke, immediately regretting her words as her smirk grew, “But yeah, we should stick to that plan. Say it was a spur of the moment thing but that we’re not together.”

“Just hooking up?” Lexa asked for clarification, quirking an eyebrow.

“Exclusively in broom cupboards, apparently,” Clarke added. For the first time in months, they shared a smile. A real, genuine smile.

“Goodnight, Clarke,” said Lexa.

“Goodnight,” Clarke repeated, turning to head to Gryffindor common room as Lexa walked away. If someone would’ve told Clarke that in less than two months, they’d be working together again, Clarke would’ve screamed and shouted, declaring that they would never work together. However, now that she realised they were almost back to their old ways, she couldn’t help the smile that grew on her features. She had to admit that she’d missed it.

Neither girl had heard anything from their heads of houses on Friday. However, they both felt nerves pool as they walked into Potions class. Originally, Clarke and Lexa were on the same table, although with different partners, but when they walked in, Professor Indra raised her eyebrow at them.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t have you both so close,” said Professor Indra at their table. They shared looks of shame and panic as their friends looked on curiously. Obviously, they hadn’t told everyone else what had happened, but Lexa did have chance to chat to Lincoln about what had happened. She just needed to get the message to Clarke. Amusedly, Professor Indra continued, “I mean, what if you decide to sneak into the storeroom during class? We couldn’t be having that.” This just made the others even more confused.

“Believe me, Professor, that’s not going to happen,” said Clarke, trying her best to muster a glare at Lexa. Professor Indra looked sceptical, but she dropped it, her threats just poking fun at her two students. She could tell that they were mortified.

“Okay, well Professor Gustus is coming here after class, so I’ll need you two to stay behind then we can talk about appropriate behaviour in broom cupboards after curfew,” said Professor Indra, grinning as she walked away.

It was Octavia who spoke up, “Okay, which one of you wants to explain what the hell she means?” Clarke and Lexa shared a serious look. They’d gone over what to say to the Professors but never expected that their friends would find out. That made this a hell of a lot more complicated. They couldn’t get out of it. If they told the truth about spying on Professor Pike, it could be considered cheating because they knew it was related to the Triwizard Tournament, meaning they were going to have to lie. They were going to have to now try to convince their friends – not just the wizarding world – that they were interested in each other. Clarke felt bile rise in her stomach.

“Did you guys…” Raven began, glancing between them in hopes that they’d answer her question before she could finish it.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke rushed, “We made out in a broom cupboard.” She couldn’t drop her gaze fast enough, not wanting to see the reactions of all those around the table. Lexa watched as their expressions merged into absolute shock, and – in Raven’s case – amusement.

“No way,” said Raven, grinning as she looked between them both. Only Lincoln was wearing an expression of confusion. Lexa had told him that they’d gone back to their dorms. She never mentioned making out.

“Yep, now how about we never speak of it again,” said Lexa, but Raven wouldn’t be letting it go that easy.

“Hell no! We need details. How did it happen? Why did it happen? Most importantly, Clarke, would you recommend kissing Lexa?” asked Raven.

“Hey! First, gross she’s my cousin. Second, aren’t we dating?” Anya said. Raven simply chuckled, focusing her attention back to the blonde.

“It was Lexa’s idea and I just followed along, and to answer your question, Rae, a firm no,” said Clarke, a smile tugging at her lips as she saw Lexa’s hurt expression.

“Really? It was your idea?” Anya asked Lexa. Wow, thought Lexa, Clarke had really thrown her under the bus with that one. She was just lucky she was a fast thinker.

“Well, you all know Costia is with Niylah now. I guess I was just missing that physical affection,” Lexa said. The others seemed to buy that, granting Lexa a self-satisfied smile.

“But why did you go along with it?” Octavia asked Clarke. This stumped her. She couldn’t use Niylah as her excuse because she’d never really spoken about their hook up. She really had no excuse. She didn’t want to make out as though she sympathy made out with Lexa because that would paint them both as bad people, but she also didn’t want to say that she was attracted to the brunette because that was far from the truth.

Before she could think of a reply, Lexa was answering for her, “It was a spur of the moment thing. I think it was just the height of the intensity of the moment.” Clarke shot Lexa a look of gratitude.

“Why? How intense was it?” Octavia questioned.

“Oh, we were hiding from Professor Pike. I guess it just made the whole thing more exciting,” Clarke lied, earning a barely-there quirk of Lexa’s brow. Did the Ravenclaw think she was telling the truth? Clarke was shitting herself about getting caught. She didn’t think that meant exciting.

“And you just made out?” asked Raven. Both girls nodded, cautiously avoiding each other’s eyes. Raven puffed out her lips as she said, “Boring! Let me know when you two bone.”

“Raven!” came the chorus of Clarke, Lexa and Anya alike, but Raven just sniggered.

Both Clarke and Lexa were dreading the end of the class conversation they had to endure with Professor Indra and Professor Gustus. Their apprehension only grew when the head of Gryffindor opened the door and walked inside to join Professor Indra at the front. Clarke pretended to be interested in putting away her quills in her bag. Professor Indra dismissed the class at the end of the day, leaving Clarke and Lexa sat at the table, shifting uncomfortably.

“Can we trust you both to sit next to each other?” Professor Indra quipped. Both girls nodded, then Clarke moved to sit beside Lexa, not even looking up at her. Both Professors took their seats across from the girls on the table. While Professor Indra looked amused, Professor Gustus looked a little more concerned.

“Girls, what’s going on? I thought this star-crossed lover’s thing was a misunderstanding, but then you’re found in a broom cupboard together. Past curfew. Clarke, do you want to explain yourself?” said Professor Gustus. He wasn’t disappointed or angry, just confused it seemed. Clarke’s mouth bobbed up and down a little, trying to find the words she’d rehearsed in her dorm last night.

“Professor, it was my idea,” said Lexa. Professor Gustus, furrowed his brow, surprised that the Ravenclaw girl was taking most of the hit. Lexa continued, “I was the one who found Clarke on her prefect duty and instigated the…thing.”

“Thank you, Miss Woods, but it takes two,” said Professor Gustus, his gaze returning to the blonde whose eyes hadn’t left the table.

“It was a mistake,” said Clarke, finally looking up, “I don’t know what came over me, but I agreed. I’m glad Professor Pike interrupted us and sent us back to our dorms because I regretted it immediately. It won’t happen again, Professors.”

“Miss Woods, do you concur? It won’t happen again, and you regret it?” asked Professor Gustus.

“Of course,” said Lexa. Clarke thought she could hear a tinge of hurt in her voice. Perhaps she imagined it, because why would Lexa be upset that Clarke had said she regretted it? She never wanted to be kissed by the brunette anyway.

“So, do we need to go over why making out in broom cupboards is inappropriate?” asked Professor Indra.

“No, Professor,” said Clarke and Lexa in unison.

“If this happens again, you’ll both be receiving detention,” said Professor Indra, earning nods from both girls. After a beat, she said, “Dismissed.” However, neither of the Professors had any idea what had come over the two girls who seemingly hated each other to then be caught in a broom cupboard after hours. It didn’t add up. Besides, Professor Indra was one of the most observant people ever and she’d noticed the pair of students actively avoiding each other since Christmas. It just didn’t make sense.

When the two girls left the classroom, Lexa said, “I spoke to Lincoln.” Clarke was instantly interested, turning her attention to the brunette immediately.

“Can we really speak about this here? Anyone could be listening,” said Clarke.

“Well, we can’t really jump into a broom cupboard now,” Lexa joked. Clarke smiled despite herself. They continued walking towards the Great Hall where they knew their friends would be waiting for them to join them for dinner. However, as they got closer, they knew they had to talk about what was going on. They couldn’t leave it another few hours. Clarke spotted a broom cupboard and began dragging Lexa towards it.

“Unfortunately, beggars can’t be choosers,” said Clarke, checking the coast was clear before sneaking inside with Lexa. As she closed the door quietly, she asked, “So, what’s going on?” Clarke couldn’t help but think back to the previous night as they stood just as close in the pitch blackness of the cupboard. She could only make out the solid outline of Lexa’s body.

“Well, he spotted Professor Pike coming out of the castle and he was confused. So, he stopped him and asked what he was doing. Professor Pike, of course, lied and said that he was asked to take clippings for Professor Indra. He then asked why Lincoln was hiding in the dark, so Lincoln said that he was just finishing his prefect duty. Of course, Pike asked where you were to which Lincoln helped with our lie. He said that he’d dismissed you because you were tired while he did the last sweep. He said he thought he heard someone outside so went to investigate. Well, Professor Pike told him there was nothing to worry about because Professor Indra had sent him on this mission and told him to go back to bed. Lincoln believed him and went back to his dorm. He tried to get our attention to retreat by sending up red sparks, but we were arguing and missed them,” Lexa explained.

“So, Lincoln never went to get Professor Indra,” said Clarke thoughtfully. She then added, “No one is ever going to believe that we saw Professor Pike getting ingredients for Polyjuice Potion. Do you think he was getting it for Ontari?”

“Or was Ontari getting ingredients for him?” Lexa countered. Clarke bit the inside of her cheek, deep in thought. This whole ordeal was just getting weirder and weirder. Neither of them had any idea what to make of it, but they were going to get to the bottom of it. Apparently, together as well.

“Should we leave the cupboard now?” asked Clarke, reaching for the door handle.

“You don’t want to make out again?” Lexa asked sarcastically. Clarke outstretched her hand blindly swatting at the brunette. She figured that she hit a shoulder.

“Didn’t you hear what I said before? It was something along the lines of regret, never doing it again, and—” Clarke began.

Lexa interrupted, “And the excitement of being trapped in a broom cupboard with Professor Pike looking for us.” Even though Clarke couldn’t see her, she knew the girl would be smirking at her. Clarke was glad she couldn’t see it, knowing she wouldn’t be able to restrain herself from slapping it off her face.

“Right, let’s go,” Clarke snapped, throwing the broom cupboard open and walking into the hallway. She was lucky that no one was around, ushering Lexa out quickly before anyone spotted them. They walked down to the Great Hall together in relative silence.

Before they walked in, Lexa said, “So, are we partners again?”

“Unfortunately, looks like it,” said Clarke, trying hard to disguise a smile.


	13. The Second Task

Clarke made her way down to her Care of Magical Creatures class with Professor Gustus. There weren’t many seventh-year students who opted to take this class, but Octavia was one of them. Clarke figured that it attracted muggle-born students who’d never come across the great creatures. Her favourite was the Hippogriff. Professor Gustus was already outside his hut with a crossbow slung over one shoulder. That didn’t bode well for what their class would entail.

“Alright,” his voice boomed when everyone arrived – consisting of ten students, “We’re heading into the Forbidden Forest today to look at some of the creatures in there.” Octavia was beyond excited. No one was allowed in there, so this was a big thing. However, Professor Gustus looked a little shifty, like he was up to something he shouldn’t be doing. Clarke did find it a little suspicious that he was taking them into the forest nearly two weeks before the second task, which was meant to be taking place in the Forbidden forest. Was he trying to warn her or prepare her for it?

They got going, all treading cautiously with Professor Gustus leading the way. The trees got larger, thicker and closer together the deeper they got. It was much darker, and Clarke felt rather glad that Professor Gustus had led her into the forest before the task. If she was faced with this on the day, she probably would’ve freaked. Now she had time to get used to it to be prepared in a few weeks’ time. Every now and then, Professor Gustus would give them some facts about the forest.

“Can anyone tell me what creatures you might find here?” he asked.

“Acromantulas!” Octavia exclaimed, despite her fear of spiders.

“Correct, anyone else?” Professor Gustus asked.

“Centaurs,” said Clarke. Professor Gustus shot her a smile over his shoulder.

“Thestrals and unicorns,” said Harper. Clarke shuddered. She’d seen her first Thestral the year before when they got the carriages to Hogwarts castle after the train journey there. In her other years, she’d assumed the carriages were pulled by magic, but that wasn’t the case. They were pulled by creatures only visible if you’d seen death. Clarke had watched her father die, so every time she saw a Thestral, her anxieties and sadness returned. She tried her best not to think about them.

“Excellent, Harper!” said Professor Gustus, interrupting Clarke’s thoughts, “There also may be werewolves, but we haven’t seen them in years.” He stopped in his tracks at a little clearing, turning around to all his students as she said, “Let’s take a seat here and see if any of the creatures join us. While we wait, I want you all to sketch a creature, labelling its attributes and some facts about them. I’ll assign you a creature to draw.” As Professor Gustus went around, a lot of people were given Centaurs, Unicorns and Hippogriffs even, but when he reached Clarke, his expression was stern. His eyes were restless, constantly shifting around to anyone who could be watching them. It immediately reminded Clarke of the warning that the trees have eyes. “Clarke, I’d like you to sketch a Thestral,” said Professor Gustus. Clarke wanted to argue against him, but he’d said it so quietly and departed so fast, she’d be arguing with the air around her. So, she pulled out her pencil and began the sketch.

None of the creatures from the forest greeted them, so they all headed back to Professor Gustus’ hut. He gave them all encouraging smiles and before he dismissed them, giving them a very important piece of information.

“Make sure you don’t forget what you’ve learned today. It may be very important in the future,” he said. The other students seemed unaffected by that nugget, but the words struck a chord in Clarke. He’d made them name all the creatures in the forest, reminding Clarke of the potential threats she’d have to deal with. She was also the only one he asked to draw a Thestral and Clarke figured that was also important. It seemed that Professor Gustus was either warning her or helping her in the second task, but why? That was cheating. She couldn’t imagine Gustus being the sort of person who condoned cheating, but perhaps he knew she was a weak link in the task. It reminded her of Lexa, and how she put forward the idea of flying lessons to Octavia because Clarke would be the weak link. It felt like years ago.

When Clarke got to her Charms class, she pulled out a piece of scrap parchment. Very discretely whenever Professor Pike had his back to her, she’d begin inscribing on the parchment. It was only a short message but if anyone got their hands on it, she’d be done for and Professor Gustus would face harsh questioning about cheating. Her message was done, so she slipped the parchment into the pocket of her skirt, turning her full attention to the rest of the class. As they were dismissed, Clarke spotted Lexa just slightly ahead of her, so she began a jog to catch up with her, pushing past students in her way.

“Lexa!” she called out when she was close enough. The Ravenclaw student turned, surprised to find Clarke chasing after her. With a frown, she side-stepped a student to stand with her back against the wall for Clarke to make her way over to her. When Clarke reached her, she said, “I’ve got something for you.” She passed her the note, which Lexa opened and read immediately.

_Professor Gustus is trying to warn me. He took us into the forest today to talk about all the dangerous creatures and then got me to draw and label a Thestral. I’m 90% sure the second task will involve Thestrals._

Lexa looked up at her, slipping the note into her skirt pocket, “Why are you telling me this?”

“I thought we were working together again,” Clarke said. A few of the students were milling about. Lexa wasn’t sure if they were eavesdropping or not, but she wasn’t taking any chances.

“You don’t have to do this, Clarke,” said Lexa, making her way to the Great Hall with Clarke trailing behind her.

“I know, but we’re working together, aren’t we?” Clarke hit back.

“I don’t want to be indebted to you again,” said Lexa, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“No debts, no favours, just working together,” Clarke corrected. Lexa clenched her jaw, seeming to be thinking things through.

“Okay. Thank you for the heads up,” said Lexa just before they reached the Great Hall. Clarke smiled, glad that the girl was accepting her help and not being an ass as usual.

Lexa spent a lot of time reading up on the creatures Clarke had mentioned. Her and Clarke began meeting a few nights in the week before the second task in the library and common rooms, going over facts about creatures. Clarke would draw them, and Lexa would add facts, then they’d quiz each other. They were getting good at it, and even began enjoying their revision sessions. Clarke commended Lexa for her memory of creatures from way back in third year when she began Care of Magical Creatures.

“This is a really good drawing of a Unicorn, Clarke,” said Lexa, lifting the small piece of parchment. Clarke had always had a passion for art, especially drawing and painting. She didn’t have the time to do it anymore as often as she’d like, but Lexa’s words reignited her interest in it.

Shyly, she said, “Thank you.” Usually, Lexa was a woman of few words, but she must’ve been feeling extra chatty that evening, so she continued the conversation.

“Where did you get your artistic streak from?” Lexa asked. She knew that talking about her past was something Clarke wasn’t entirely comfortable with, so she kept her eyes on the parchment, continuing to add facts. Eye-contact would pressure the blonde and that wasn’t what Lexa wanted. For some reason, she was just interested.

“Well, my mum is a muggle doctor so she’s more logically-inclined. My dad was an engineer so he’s the same, but a little more creative. I got it from my granddad who loved painting. He used to teach me, but then I gave it up,” said Clarke. It sometimes stung to bring up memories like that, but the natural turn of the conversation put Clarke a little more at ease. Besides, she loved talking about her passion for art.

“How come you stopped?” Lexa asked. She looked up as Clarke gave her a small shrug.

“School got in the way. When my granddad died, I got a little more into it. It makes me feel close to him when he’s no longer here,” Clarke admitted. She was focusing on the pencil strokes of the Hippogriff, making the heavy conversation easier.

“That makes sense,” Lexa replied, earning a small smile from Clarke. Lexa glanced up, realising that Clarke seemed a lot more relaxed than usual. It appeared she was at peace. Perhaps drawing brought that out of her. It was a nice change. Lexa added, “You should draw more.” Clarke glanced up, meeting Lexa’s eyes, spotting a soft, genuine smile on the Ravenclaw’s face. Clarke offered her one back, albeit a little shyly. She seldom shared her artwork with other people.

“Are you artistic?” Clarke asked, not wanting the discussion to end. She liked this softer, more sensitive side to the brunette. She received a snort of laughter from Lexa.

“Why don’t you be the judge of that?” said Lexa, and Clarke nodded. Lexa turned over the piece of parchment as Clarke passed her a pencil. “What shall I draw?” Lexa asked.

“Um, try a unicorn like mine,” Clarke suggested. Lexa shrugged and begun her work. Clarke had to restrain herself from peeking at her work, but she looked up once. To distract herself from looking at the parchment, her gaze found Lexa’s face, noticing that the brunette had her tongue poking out between her lips and a steely look of concentration on her face. It was cute. This time, Clarke didn’t chastise herself for that thought. She heard Lexa place her pencil on the desk, but it was a short while before the brunette spoke up.

“Okay, I’m done but it’s bad,” said Lexa. Clarke looked up, immediately spotting the unicorn Lexa had attempted. The Ravenclaw was pulling a face as she looked at her own piece of work. Clarke really didn’t want to discourage her when she was being so nice to her, but it was a truly terrible piece of work. “It’s bad isn’t it?” asked Lexa, stifling a laugh.

“Lex, I’m sorry, but it’s awful,” said Clarke honestly. Both girls began laughing and Clarke was glad that Lexa didn’t take the comment to heart. She was a good sport.

“I knew it!” said Lexa after a beat. She hardly registered Clarke insulting her piece of art (if she could call it that), instead focusing on the nickname the blonde used. Only good friends called her that. Well, good friends and Costia. Clarke had never referred to her as ‘Lex’ before, so it struck a chord within her.

“I’m sorry, but maybe stick to the day job,” said Clarke, still laughing.

“Damn, drawing is hard,” said Lexa. When Clarke just shrugged, Lexa added, “You’re very good.”

“Thank you,” Clarke muttered, dropping her eyes back down to her work. Lexa returned to her fact writing around Clarke’s drawing of the unicorn. Hers’ wasn’t even recognisable as a unicorn.

The night before the second task, Lexa was sat in her room, reading through the fact files her and Clarke had created, grinning when she spotted the drawing of her unicorn. It was nearing ten o’clock and Lexa knew she needed a fair amount of sleep before the task the next day. Besides, she’d done as much revision as she could for now. So, she grabbed her Percy Jackson book and began reading through it, falling asleep almost immediately after she put it down. On the other side of the castle, Clarke was awake with a muggle scrapbook on her lap in bed, scratching a drawing of a dragon. It made her sleepy, so she was able to drop off in no time. She woke in the night, thinking she’d heard something funny, but putting it down to her imagination.

When Clarke’s alarm went off, she got dressed behind her curtain around her bed. As she pulled back the curtains, she noticed Octavia’s bed was empty. Clarke had a few ideas. Perhaps Octavia had gone down for an early breakfast to see Lincoln before the task, but Clarke had a feeling that maybe four people had been taken for the second task and they were the ones the competitors had to retrieve. When she reached the Great Hall at nine, exactly an hour before the task started, it became abundantly clear that her second idea was correct. Raven, Anya, Octavia and Ontari were nowhere to be seen. Clarke spotted Lexa and Lincoln eating breakfast at the end of the Hufflepuff table, so Clarke made her way over to them.

This time, the breakfast wasn’t as awkward. They were all chatting, and Clarke was a lot less nervous. Roan walked in with Nia beside him. Instead of Roan joining them, he sat with his mother on the Slytherin table. He wasn’t looking very happy in his Slytherin getup before the task. That’s when Clarke remembered something quite monumental.

“Lexa, what story are we sticking with regarding Nia?” Clarke asked. Lexa had just placed a piece of apple in her mouth. Lincoln looked between them curiously but realised that it would be a minute before Lexa could reply.

“Well, you guys hooked up in that cupboard, so why don’t you just try to sell that? You’re keeping it casual but aren’t together,” Lincoln suggested. Clarke pondered over the idea, but Lexa shook her head immediately.

“It’ll make us look slutty and casual to employers, which isn’t what we’re going for. Its’s up to you how you want to play it, Clarke,” said Lexa. Lincoln nodded; it was fair. Clarke spent a long time thinking about what she wanted to do. On the one hand, she could pretend to date Lexa again and go back to normal, placing them in the news again. On the other hand, if they split up, they’d be front page news as a tragic break up. She was torn.

“Let’s just see how the second task goes,” Clarke offered. When Lexa looked at her, confused, Clarke continued, “Well, the first task was just an accident that we were seen with each other. Let’s see if we do any more accidents.” Clarke saw the edges of Lexa’s mouth quirk upwards a little.

“Was the broom cupboard an accident?” Lincoln quipped with a grin.

“An accident that shall never be repeated,” said Lexa.

“And never mentioned again,” Clarke added.

It was funny, making their way down to the tent that was situated next to the Forbidden Forest without any of their friends coming over to wish them luck. Clarke missed it. Once they reached the tent with fifteen minutes to go before the task was set to begin, Roan was already there, but he had a slight alteration to his kit. On the front was a small bodycam that had been slotted in. Their heads of houses were already there, holding out three of the bodycams, so they each got fitted with one. They explained that it was because the audience can’t see what’s going on from the stands, so they’re going to broadcast the whole thing on screens live from the bodycams. It would also make things easier if someone got in trouble. The idea made Clarke squirm. She couldn’t imagine being in danger in the Forbidden Forest. It terrified her.

“Clarke, you’re going to rescue Raven, okay,” said Professor Gustus. Clarke nodded nervously. Raven’s life was pretty much going to be in her hands. She heard Professor Indra tell Lexa that she would be saving Anya. Lincoln was going for Octavia, and Roan for Ontari. Clarke had no idea what to expect once she set foot in the foliage. Was she going to be met by a horde of creatures all waiting to attack her? Was she going to be facing the elements? And the trees. What did that mean?

Moments later, Professor Jaha walked in, smiling at all the competitors as he said, “Good morning, everyone. Today is the day of the second task where each one of you will have to retrieve what has been stolen. However, you also have each other to compete against. You have an hour and a half to retrieve them, however it is not as simple as whoever gets back first will win. You may have time added. Each of you will be equipped with a paintball gun. If you are shot with it by another competitor, you will have five minutes added onto your finishing time. Once a paintball has hit your competitor, your gun is deactivated for five minutes and so is the gun of the person you hit to avoid a huge crossfire,” Professor Jaha explained. He glanced around at them individually as he asked, “Understood?” Everyone nodded. Lexa felt silently confident. She’d never wielded a gun before, but she had good coordination and was already making a game-plan that was hopefully perfect. Lincoln felt apprehensive about the task, thinking he could be good at it, but also had a good chance of failing. Roan was at a point where he couldn’t care less. He was still going to try to beat the others, but he didn’t care about winning. His mum cared more about it than him. Clarke had been paintballing before, so she was feeling quite joyous. The only thing that worried her was the forest itself.

Professor Jaha made his way outside the tent, leaving the heads of houses to wish them good luck. Once all the pleasantries were exchanged, they were handed their guns. They weren’t exactly heavy, but they would be a weight they’d feel as they carried them. They had small straps on them. Lexa slung hers over her back, watching as the others messed with them. Lincoln threw his over his front. Roan’s was just in his hand the whole time, and Clarke’s was over one shoulder. It let Lexa know a lot about their game plan. Lincoln was going to be ready but agile, aiming to get to Octavia without having to shoot anyone but having his gun ready just in case. Roan was going to be on the offensive, shooting anyone and everyone. Clarke hadn’t made her mind up yet.

They’d all be starting from different entrances into the forest then they couldn’t just shoot each other immediately. As they lined up next to a row of trees, Clarke looked behind her. The crowd of students, teachers and visitors were stacked in rows, all eyes on them. In front of each of the four stands was a huge screen that would project what was going on. Before the countdown began, Clarke heard her bodycam click. The screens filled with pictures of the trees before them. It sent Clarke’s nerves skyrocketing. She took a deep breath. She knew where they may find the captives – in the deepest part of the forest. Clarke knew where it was, so her plan was to make her way to the middle, hiding behind tree trunks and bushes. She took a steadying breath, then looked to her side. Roan was raring to go, practically bouncing on his tiptoes. Lexa was on her other side, a steely look of determination in her eyes. Lexa noticed she was being stared at, so glanced to her right. Lexa offered her a smile which Clarke returned. Clarke dropped her gaze and looked back at the forest. Suddenly, the Ravenclaw appeared at her side.

“Lexa, what are you doing? The countdown is starting soon,” said Clarke. Their interaction gained a lot of attention from the crowd. Clarke wasn’t sure if the crowd could hear their conversation.

“I just wanted to wish you good luck, Clarke,” said Lexa, smiling innocently. Clarke smiled back at her, realising that she couldn’t hear Lexa’s voice reverberating around the stands. It meant that there were no speakers, so no one could hear their conversation.

“Thank you,” said Clarke, reaching out her hand to shake Lexa’s, “Good luck to you too.” They shook hands, hearing a huge cheer from the crowd. Clarke resisted rolling her eyes. They really were like Katniss and Peeta. The crowd really would go wild for lovestruck teenagers thrown into dangerous games together. She grinned, resisting the urge to touch the metal necklace that was over her heart.

“You look like you’re going to kiss me, Clarke,” said Lexa, a smile tugging at her lips arrogantly.

“Believe me, one was more than enough. Never again,” Clarke quipped. Still, she couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face.

With a wink, Lexa said, “Suit yourself,” and made her way back to where she was to enter the forest. The countdown started and with every few seconds that passed, Clarke felt her nerves grow. But she had to act like she was confident. Fake it until you make it, she heard swimming around in her head. The buzzer went off and Clarke took a few confident strides into the forest. She could hear Roan thrashing through the undergrowth beside her, but he was long gone before Clarke could even angle her gun. She couldn’t hear Lexa or Lincoln at all, but the two were unbelievably light on their feet. Clarke knew she’d have no chance of potentially sneaking up on them. So, she stuck to her plan, getting her bearings before she headed for the first tree, slinking around the trunk to hide and moving to the next one to get to the middle of the forest.

Lincoln decided to stay low, moving as quietly as he could, but he knew he couldn’t compete with Lexa on that. That girl could just materialise in front of people. He didn’t have much of a plan, but the only way he could go was forwards, so that was the plan. Lexa had other ideas. She was lithe and very good at climbing, so her plan was simple. She waited until she was sure the other competitors had entered the forest then she stepped in. Immediately, she surveyed the area, looking for the tallest and most appropriate tree to climb. Her eyes landed on one with many sturdy branches that reached over 60 feet tall. That would suffice. Ensuring her gun was secured on her back and her wand tucked into her boot, she began her ascent to the top of the tree. She knew it was dangerous, but she knew it would be worth it. If she can find the captors, she’d easily get to them first.

She was glad Anya had taught her how to climb trees when they were younger. She placed her foot on each of the branches to test how solid they were before planting her feet on them. A few snapped beneath her weight, but she was lucky to have such a solid grip, allowing her to hold herself up as her legs dangled. She eventually got to the top, walking steadily to the edge of one of the thick branches to look out over the forest. She spotted Roan thrashing around, using his wand to slice through the undergrowth as he ran. She caught glimpses of blonde hair, ducking between trees and smiled. The girl was doing a good job, and Lexa was glad. She couldn’t spot Lincoln but that wasn’t a surprise. Then, she spotted a herd of Thestrals in the middle of the forest, guarding no other than four people that had been taken from them. Clarke was right; it involved the Thestrals. She made a mental note to thank her later.

As Lexa clambered down the tree, ensuring her descent was slow and careful, she looked out for a damp patch of land. It was a forest so there should be something nearby. As her feet touched the floor, she made her way to where she’d seen the muddy ground. She was just grateful her hair was dark, making her more camouflaged. Dropping down to her knees, she scooped some mud onto her fingers, streaking it across her face. She needed more to be completely camouflaged. The blue uniform would have to get thoroughly washed after this, she thought, as she slopped mud, water and moss all over it. She’d perfectly blend in now. Even her gun was covered in the sludge and moss. Once she was certain she was covered, Lexa began making her way as quietly as possible to the centre of the forest.

After twenty minutes of walking and hearing absolutely nothing, Lexa was distracted by the sound of a twig snapping a few feet away. She stood perfectly still, turning to face the noise. Lincoln hadn’t spotted her yet; his eyes were focused on something she couldn’t see. However, if he looked even slightly in her direction, he’d spot her. So, she used her sneaking ability and slowly backed against a tree. That’s when she saw what Lincoln was stalking: Clarke. This was her prime opportunity. She brought her gun around to the front, aiming straight for Lincoln’s back. He’d never forgive her for this, but she didn’t care. It would give her five minutes to get to the centre. If she ran faster than ever before, five minutes would be all she’d need. So, she waited. It took Lincoln five seconds to shoot Clarke in the back. As Clarke let out a yelp of surprise, Lincoln felt a thump in his own back. He turned around, seeing his best friend through the thick sludge she’d masked her face with. She didn’t even offer him an arrogant smirk before she took off at breakneck speed towards the centre. He followed her, not even registering the pain in his back. Clarke looked up at the sound of heavy and fast footsteps, catching a glimpse of what looked like Lexa being chased by Lincoln. Lincoln who had just shot her.

Lexa was fast, but Lincoln was faster. That was abundantly clear, so Lexa let him overtake her. Neither of them could shoot, so she didn’t mind giving him a few seconds head start. She should still be able to beat him at the end with the time penalty. He was out of her eyesight fast, and by the time she got to the centre, he seemed to be dancing around the Thestrals, not able to see them, as he tried to reach Octavia. Lexa found it rather amusing. She sidestepped them, stroking a few as she passed. They whinnied at her softly. Lincoln still hadn’t noticed she was there when she felt her gun pulsate. It had been five minutes; now was her only shot. She grabbed it, pointing it at Lincoln’s back once again and shot. He spun around, both parts angry and impressed that his friend shot him. Then, he ran towards Octavia, untying her from the tree she was attached to. He threw her over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry and sprinted away from the centre back to the start.

“Nice shot, but see you at the finish line,” said Lincoln, a joyous smile on his face. Lexa just laughed before making her way over to Anya. Even amid a competition, her and Lincoln still found a way to get along. As she approached Anya, she untied her and considered her options. She was strong but not strong enough to carry Anya. At least not the whole way to the entrance of the forest. Besides, she’d never beat Lincoln on foot. Come on, Lexa thought, she was a Ravenclaw. She could think of another way; there’s always another way. Her eyes landed on the Thestrals. Professor Jaha never said anything in the rules about using the creatures. She allowed herself a smile, then carried Anya over to the closest Thestral. She stroked its neck gently, trying to coax it into trusting her. Then, she placed Anya over its body. Just as she pushed herself up behind her unconscious cousin, she heard thrashing in the undergrowth near to her. She raised her gun, noting that it was ready for use. She aimed it at the chest of the person there but halted. If she’d have shot, she could’ve taken off and flew above the trees back to the start, but she didn’t. How could she when Clarke hadn’t even seen her? The blonde was fixated on the Thestrals, watching them as her chest heaved up and down. She was so transfixed; she hadn’t even noticed Lexa. It would be like shooting an unsuspecting deer: Immoral.

“What are they doing?” Professor Indra whispered, mostly to herself, but Professor Gustus overheard. He offered her a shrug, but his features were full of concern. Clarke was frozen in what looked like fear. Professor Indra willed Lexa to just get on with it. To just shoot her, jump on the Thestral, and go. If she set off now, she’d win by a large margin. The crowd were all holding their breath as they watched the screens, no one knowing what was going to happen. Nia was on the edge of her seat, scribbling something down ferociously with her enchanted quill. How could two star-crossed lovers shoot one another in battle?

Lexa could see that Clarke was panicking a little at seeing the Thestrals, but she had no idea that the blonde could see them. She began to wonder what had happened for Clarke to have the ability to see them. The Gryffindor hadn’t even noticed Raven tied up yet.

“Clarke!” Lexa shouted. The blonde snapped out of her reverie, eyes focusing on Lexa. Only then did she realise her gun was pointing right at her chest. But then, Lexa dropped it, shouting, “Get Raven and go! You can do this!” Clarke followed her words, weaving between the creatures to Raven. She began untying the girl when she heard the thumping of hooves. When she looked up, she saw Lexa taking off into the sky on a Thestral. It was smart but something Clarke could never do. The Thestrals were too scary to her. So, she focused on grabbing Raven and carrying the woman away from the creatures as soon as she could. Raven was heavier than she looked, but Clarke found a superhuman strength getting away from the Thestrals. Once they were out of sight, she placed Raven against a tree trunk. She was never going to be able to carry her all the way. Then, an idea hit her. She pulled out her wand.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” she said, pointing it at Raven. The girl was slowly lifted into the air. This could work, Clarke thought, then continued walking.

Lexa soared through the air on the creature, feeling the wind through her hair. She couldn’t spot any of her other competitors below the trees. She kept Anya secure in front of her with one arm around her cousin and the other hand on the Thestral. As she got closer to the front of the forest, she heard the raucous cheers of the crowd. The treeline got thinner, and Lexa could make out the competitors’ tent. She was nearly there. Lexa began her descent, landing ceremoniously on the ground, noticing that Lincoln hadn’t made it back yet. She’d won! Just as she leapt off the Thestral, Anya’s eyes blinked open, surveying her surroundings, but Lexa didn’t even notice, pumping her fist in the air. The crowd went ballistic at her creativity. Professor Indra practically threw herself down the stairs, running to Lexa and grasping her hand, wishing her congratulations over the swell of noise and cheers.

She was distracted as Anya asked, “Did you win?” She looked sleepy and rather confused, slowly edging herself off the Thestral.

“I did,” said Lexa, a bright smile playing on her lips. Anya pulled her into a hug, telling her she did a great job and earned it. Lexa just couldn’t stop smiling. She turned her attention to the screens as the Thestral flew back into the forest. She made a mental note to thank it later, perhaps with some apple slices. On the screens, Lexa saw that Lincoln was nearing the edge of the forest. He would be so mad if he saw that she’d beat him. She also spotted Roan untying Ontari. He’d finally made it to the centre after running around the outskirts. Clarke was making her way back with Raven floating above her head. Anya was watching Raven closely, ensuring she was safe in the air.

Moments later, Lincoln ran into the clearing, smiling victoriously as the cheers erupted. His smile faltered as he spotted Lexa and Anya, realisation dawning on him.

“You won,” said Lincoln with a questioning tone. Sheepishly, Lexa nodded. But he wasn’t mad. Instead, he grinned, pulling her into a hug and wishing her congratulations. As Octavia’s eyes fluttered open, Anya explained to her what had happened. The girl just looked pleased her boyfriend had done well. After celebrating for a short while, Octavia turned to the competitors and Anya.

“Is Clarke not back yet?” Octavia asked. Lincoln shook his head, but Lexa was drawn to the screen displaying Clarke’s bodycam. She was slowing down exponentially. Then, she did something Lexa wasn’t expecting. The camera shuddered, then seemed to drop. Clarke had fallen onto her knees. Lexa watched on, unable to take her eyes off the screen. What was going on?

Professor Gustus stood from his place, turning to Professor Jaha as he said, “We have to go get her. I think she’s having a panic attack.” It got Lexa’s full attention. She knew what it was like to struggle with anxiety attacks. However, Professor Jaha simply shook his head, watching to see who would win out of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Suddenly, he mirrored President Snow. Someone was struggling and he just saw them as a piece in his games. She gave Clarke two minutes to get up, but she wasn’t moving. She was just rocking herself back and forth. She couldn’t sit back and watch this happen. So, she turned back to the crowd watching the screen, looking pale, and took off back into the forest. She felt possibly Lincoln or Professor Indra reach for her, but she was fast and was gone before they could grab at her. She didn’t look back, so she didn’t notice Nia’s gleeful smile at the lovestruck teen chasing to help Clarke. This would make great news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on in there; Clarke won't be the only damsel in distress in this story...


	14. The Thestrals

Lexa thrashed through the undergrowth as fast as her feet could carry her. There was no way she could leave Clarke in that state, especially when Professor Jaha wasn’t going to do anything to help. She wasn’t the sort of person to stand back and let this happen. She had an inkling as to where Clarke would be based on the camera angle. If she was incorrect, she could always climb another tree and search for her that way. She still had her gun on her, feeling it thump against her back with every step. She had to keep her eyes out for Roan in case he shot at her. She didn’t think it would make a difference for her score, but it would still be a kick in the teeth if she was hit. So, she kept her eyes peeled as she looked out for Roan and Clarke.

Clarke couldn’t hear anything but the rushing sound of blood in her ears. She was having a panic attack and couldn’t find a way to calm herself down. Realistically, her mum had taught her a million ways to tackle it, but she couldn’t think straight. All she could picture were the creatures surrounding Ontari and Raven. Then, the image flashed to one of her dad as she held his hand in the hospital bed. Her heart raced faster than it had been doing – if that was even possible. She didn’t even hear someone crashing through bushes towards her. She knew she should raise her gun, or hide, but she could barely lift her arms. All she wanted was to lie on the ground and succumb to the pressing sadness.

She heard a voice calling her name, but it felt like it was far away, almost like she was underwater. Her eyes were pinched closed as she rocked herself back and forth. She knew she had to ground herself onto something if she wanted this to stop. She had to focus on the voice and who the voice belonged to. Clarke slowly opened her eyes, feeling like the forest was swirling in her vision. In front of her were features that were familiar: Dark curly hair, green eyes, and soft lips. But she couldn’t see them properly.

“Clarke…Clarke…” The voice was getting louder, clearer even. She felt two hands on her shoulders, practically snapping her back to reality. “Clarke,” the voice was perfectly clear. It was Lexa. Clarke’s eyes found hers, her vision slowly returning to normal. “Can you tell me what you can feel, Clarke?” asked Lexa softly. Clarke focused on what she could touch. She could feel the damp forest floor beneath her hands, the leaves on her skin, and the breeze. In a shaky voice, she told that to Lexa. Then, she lifted one hand, placing it on Lexa’s cheek.

“Your face feels sticky, not soft like usual,” said Clarke unsteadily.

“It’s mud,” Lexa replied with a bashful smile, “Tell me what you can hear.” Clarke nodded, trying hard to focus on what was in the air.

“Your voice, but it’s softer than normal. The wind in the trees. It’s peaceful,” said Clarke quietly. She found her senses coming back to her, no longer overwhelmed by rushing blood.

“Okay, and what can you see, Clarke?” Lexa asked, her voice just as soft.

She tried to focus on what was in her vision, noticing that her eyes were beginning to focus more, “I can see the forest floor, a lot of trees, greenery, and your eyes.” She noticed something more in Lexa’s eyes and wasn’t sure if she should mention it, but it was helping her come back to reality. She hadn’t even realised her heart rate was slowly returning to normal. So, she decided to describe what she could see, “I never noticed how your eyes look like the forest here, with so many shades of green and gold specks, like the sunlight breaking through the foliage. Usually, your eyes are closed off and indifferent, but they look softer and caring. I think you have nice eyes, Lexa.” She saw Lexa tinge pink beneath the layer of grime on her face. She figured it was the dark mud around her eyes that really made the green colour of her irises pop.

“Are you okay Clarke?” Lexa asked, her hands still on Clarke’s shoulders like they were keeping her anchored. Clarke managed a nod. “Can you stand up?” Lexa questioned. Clarke gave another nod. Lexa guided Clarke’s hands onto her shoulders, making her keep all her weight on Lexa as she stood. They both made it onto their feet, albeit a little unsteadily. Clarke felt oxygen enter her lungs. “Clarke, can you carry Raven back to the start? It’ll only take ten minutes. You can do this,” said Lexa.

“I think so,” said Clarke. She slowly lifted Raven into the air with her charm and they began walking. Lexa kept her arm around Clarke’s waist, keeping her steady in case she needed it. As they made their way back, there was no sign of Roan. He must’ve made it out before they did. It didn’t matter to either of the girls. Lexa just wanted Clarke to finish the task. She knew the blonde would never forgive herself if she failed to make it. If Lexa could help, she’d do it in a heartbeat. Not because it was Clarke. She would’ve done it for any of the competitors. Come to think of it, would she have done it for Roan? It was hard to know because it was clear Nia wouldn’t allow her son to have a moment like Clarke. She’d have gotten someone to rescue him immediately.

Lexa’s watch beeped on her wrist, indicating that they only had five minutes until the end of the task. They had to get a move on, so Lexa began picking up her pace. Clarke was following her, but the girl looked like she was working on autopilot. Her face was devoid of any emotion and she just looked tired.

“You can do this, Clarke. Just keep going,” said Lexa, trying to sound encouraging. Clarke didn’t respond, which worried Lexa. The Gryffindor was never quiet for long, meaning there was something up. After a few moments, Lexa could hear the crowd cheering. It was distant at first, but then it got more distinct. They were cheering for both Clarke and Lexa, which made her feel uneasy. She wanted Clarke to get the credit for finishing, not her. As they resurfaced, Clarke tried her best to smile but Lexa knew that it was fake. Roan was already out, stood posing for pictures with Ontari and his gun.

Clarke couldn’t even hear the crowd. There was a ringing in her ears that wouldn’t cease, and she felt a powerful sadness overwhelm her, replacing the anxiety in her gut. She didn’t know how to act or what to do. She knew the crowd wanted her to be happy that she’d finished the task and that her ‘star-crossed lover’ had helped her. But all she felt was nothing. She’d failed. If it wasn’t for Lexa, she never would’ve made it out of the forest. So, technically, she hadn’t finished. Lexa had pushed her to the finish line. Lexa. Why had Lexa done that for her? Maybe it was part of the act.

“Clarke,” she heard Lexa’s voice breaking through her thoughts. She looked across at her, finally noticing how covered in grime and mud the brunette was. It was clearly an attempt at camouflage. “Are you okay?” Lexa asked, concern etched into her features. Was that concern part of the act? It looked real, but she had to remind herself that Lexa was an unbelievably good actor. It was probably for the cameras, for the photographer, and for Nia. Nia. Suddenly, she searched for the woman’s icy grey stare in the stands, seeing her watching them as she stood beside Roan. She was like a tiger watching its prey to see what move it would make before pouncing. Clarke could only manage a barely-there nod, but Lexa could see straight through it.

Professor Jaha made his voice raise over the crowd with a charm as he bellowed, “This marks the end of the Second Task!” With a pause, the crowd cheered. Professor Jaha continued, “There were a few blips and the time penalties have been added so everyone has been ranked. In Fourth Place is Clarke Griffin from Gryffindor!” There were raucous cheers from the crowd. Lexa was sure everyone was cheering because the blonde was able to make it out of there in the end. She showed true strength. “In Third Place is Roan Queen from Slytherin!” Shouted Professor Jaha, followed by more cheers. Lexa spotted him raising his gun in the air as he celebrated. “In Second Place is Lincoln Grounder from Hufflepuff!” said Professor Jaha. The whole of Hufflepuff were on their feet, shouting and clapping. He looked proud, even if a little bashful. “So, in First Place is Alexandria Woods from Ravenclaw!” Bellowed Professor Jaha. Everyone screamed, cheered, and clapped. Lexa didn’t know how to react. She tried a smile, but it felt too forced. How could she be happy when Clarke was struggling? How could she pretend everything was fine when she had no idea what was going on? Professor Jaha was nearly silenced by the crowd’s cheers. He cleared his throat, gaining their attention again, “However, I would also like to distribute some House Points after today’s competition. First, twenty points to Ravenclaw for the imaginative use of riding a Thestral back to the beginning. Ingenious and very Ravenclaw of you, Miss Woods.” He offered Lexa a nod of approval, but she offered him nothing in return. “Secondly,” he continued, “Ten points to Gryffindor for your incredible act of bravery in adversity, Miss Griffin. A truly inspirational performance!” Clarke couldn’t even look at him. The word performance lodged in her mind. Professor Jaha spoke for the last time, “And another ten points to Ravenclaw for the selflessness of Miss Woods, returning into the forest to help another competitor. An amazing act of kindness and chivalry. Congratulations to all competitors!”

Without another word, Clarke slinked off to the tent. Lexa tried to follow but the photographer grabbed her, asking her for some pictures with Anya and her amazing camouflage she’d done on herself. Absentmindedly, Lexa smiled for the pictures, nodding as the photographer commended her performance in the task. She wasn’t listening. Her mind was all over the place, all thoughts with one thing in common: Clarke. She needed to talk to her. She didn’t know what was going through her mind, but she knew it wasn’t good. Hell, the girl had just suffered a panic attack, was forced to face a crowd of fans with her anxiety attack fully brandished on screen. It must’ve all been too much for her. Lexa couldn’t help but feel guilty. She was about to chase after Clarke once the pictures had been taken, but Anya grabbed her arm.

“What’s going on?” her cousin asked, wide-eyed and just as confused as Lexa. Lexa wished she could explain, offer her something, but she couldn’t. She just needed to get to Clarke.

“I don’t know,” Lexa replied honestly. Anya loosened her grip on Lexa’s arm, letting the Ravenclaw run into the competitors’ tent. Once there, her gaze landed on Clarke. She was stood over the sink, scrubbing relentlessly at her hands, not even noticing that Lexa was there. Doctor Jackson stood in the corner, watching her with deep concern. His eyes found Lexa’s, almost begging her to make things better. “Clarke,” Lexa said sternly, hoping it would force Clarke out of her reverie. It did something because the Gryffindor froze immediately. Lexa knew that wasn’t a good thing.

“I’ll give you two a minute,” said Doctor Jackson, almost in a whispered voice. Lexa nodded him a thanks and he slipped out.

“Clarke,” Lexa tried again, taking a cautious step towards the blonde, but Clarke was just focusing on washing her hands. Lexa closed the distance between them as she said, “Professor Gustus asked Professor Jaha to do something but he didn’t, and I couldn’t sit back and watch you suffer. I ran into there, I taught you how to fly with one hand and I hit a Bludger for you because I...” Lexa faltered. She couldn’t finish her sentence because it would be admitting too much to the girl. However, when Clarke turned around, Lexa softened again and remembered Anya’s words of wisdom on Christmas Day. She had to let someone in. With Clarke’s sad gaze on her, she took a breath and admitted, “Because I care about you.”

“If you care about me, then trust me. Trust that I’m not going to hurt you and we can get through this together” said Clarke after what felt like an eternity. Her gaze was soft, vulnerable, as she looked into Lexa’s eyes. The softness from her green irises was gone, replaced by that wall that Clarke was so familiar with.

“You know I can’t do that,” Lexa said in a quiet voice. Clarke looked between Lexa’s hardened gaze and the rest of her features on her face. Her walls were back up and there was no way Clarke was getting through them. Lexa cared about her, but she wasn’t yet ready to fully trust her yet. She didn’t know how to articulate that to Clarke. Before either of them could say anything further, the other competitors and their heads of houses entered the tent, shortly followed by Nia and Professor Jaha who were excitedly chatting. Lexa and Clarke jumped apart. Clarke settled her features into a mask of indifference. It was a look she’d learned from Lexa.

“Ah, well done, well done!” said Professor Jaha, “Now I won’t keep you long because you’ll all need showers, but I just wanted to say what an amazing second task.” He was in the tent for less than a minute before departing again. Professor Gustus rushed straight over to Clarke, having had no time to speak to her since the task ended.

“Clarke, are you okay? Do you need anything?” he asked, his eyes searching her face for any signs of distress.

With Nia in earshot, she declared, “No, Professor. I’m okay, thank you.” She saw Nia’s head pop up, like she was craning her ears to listen. When Clarke said no more, Nia sidled over to them, offering Clarke her brightest (slimiest) smile.

“Miss Griffin, you gave us all a shock there! We all thought you weren’t going to make it, but then Miss Woods came to your rescue. What caused this anxiety?” she asked, prepping her enchanted quill.

“Excuse me, Mrs Queen, but asking Clarke about her anxiety is not an acceptable question,” said Professor Gustus, rather gruffly. He appeared to tower over the journalist in a threatening way. Nia didn’t cower.

“Of course! Please excuse me, Miss Griffin. Let’s move onto something a bit nicer. How did you feel when Miss Woods appeared?” Nia asked. Lexa’s eyes pricked up, wondering how Clarke was going to respond. She turned to look at her. Clarke tried her best, adoring smile.

“Oh, it was such a relief! She knew exactly how to calm me down and if it wasn’t for her, I never would’ve made it out of the forest in time. She was just perfect, wouldn’t you agree?” said Clarke enthusiastically. Lexa nearly shivered at the fake tone Clarke was using. It was almost biting. She knew Clarke’s words were satirical, but she was playing Nia at her own game of forcing her to agree with her.

“Absolutely! How did you feel when you saw her pointing her gun at you? Did you think even for a second that she would shoot you or spare you?” asked Nia, leaning forward. Her quill was scribbling a hundred words a minute, it seemed. Clarke risked a glance across at the brunette, feeling her eyes on her. Lexa looked like she did before the task began. She was looking at Clarke, encouraging her to really sell the act. Clarke didn’t know how Lexa could switch from a serious conversation to back into their roles in mere moments.

“I thought she would,” said Clarke honestly, her eyes on Lexa’s the whole time, “But she was just trying to help me. There would’ve been no point shooting me because it didn’t matter how fast I untied Raven or how fast I ran with her, I’d never beat her. It would be a wasted shot.”

“When did you realise she wasn’t going to shoot you? How did that feel?”

“When she looked at me. I felt relieved that Lexa was trying to help me, and I was just happy Lexa would win the second task. She deserved it,” said Clarke with a smile at the end. Nia clapped her hands together.

“Amazing! It seems that Miss Woods keeps saving you during these tasks. Is that planned?” asked Nia, her eyes narrowing.

With a shake of her head, Clarke said, “Not at all,” her eyes falling back on Lexa, softening unconsciously, “I guess she just likes being the hero.” Nia smiled, but it looked more like a grimace.

“So, tell me about your game plan for this task,” said Nia, derailing the conversation. Lexa stopped listening, turning to Professor Indra instead. Her head of house looked impressed and very proud. It warmed Lexa.

“Well done,” said Professor Indra, holding out a hand. Lexa shook it.

“What for? Coming first, points for Ravenclaw, or helping Clarke?” Lexa asked, a cheeky glint in her eye.

“All three, but mostly the last one. It was selfless, albeit a little reckless,” said Professor Indra, earning a smile from Lexa. Minutes later, Nia pushed herself into their conversation, all smiles and faux charm.

“Congratulations, Miss Woods! You must be thrilled with first place!” said Nia.

Lexa painted on a smile as she said, “Thank you, Mrs Queen! I’m happy with first place, but all competitors performed fantastically. It really could’ve been anyone’s game today.” Nia seemed unhappy as her smile faltered a little.

“What was your game plan?” Nia asked.

“I didn’t have a game plan until I entered the forest. Then, I thought it would be good to scope out where Anya was to save her rather than go on a wild goose chase. I also thought camouflage would be a good idea then none of my competitors could see me. I’m just glad it worked, but I have to thank Anya for teaching me how to climb trees,” said Lexa. Nia gave her another tight-lipped smile.

“Great! So, let’s move onto Miss Griffin. You saved her again, twice,” said Nia.

Lexa pulled a shy face as she said, “No, I didn’t. I spared her once. There would be no need to shoot her when I was already going to win. I couldn’t do that to her because it wasn’t tactical. However, I didn’t save her at the end because I’d already won. I just hated seeing her upset and knew I needed to do something. Any one of the competitors would’ve done the same.”

“Really? You didn’t just save her because she’s Clarke?” Nia pressed, leaning closer to Lexa.

“Clarke is my friend but so are Lincoln and Roan, so yes, I would’ve done it for all of them if need be. I know they’d have done the same for me too,” said Lexa, making sure her words were perfect before saying them. Nia looked bored now.

“Good. Anyway, congratulations on your win!” said Nia before making her way to Lincoln. Clarke was by her side as soon as Lexa turned her head. Professor Indra left them alone, walking to join Professor Gustus in the corner.

“I thought we wanted to be front page news. Why didn’t you try to sell our relationship?” Clarke asked in a low voice.

“Clarke, Nia believed I spared your life and saved it. We’ve made front page news without trying, again,” said Lexa. With that, she stepped out of the tent to scrub the grime from her skin and get changed. Clarke just watched, and – once Lexa was out of her eyeline – she went back to her own dorm to get ready.

Clarke thought she was okay. She was distracted by people telling her ‘congratulations’ while patting her on the back and giving her high fives. But when Octavia and Raven asked her if she was okay, she brushed them off and headed into the showers. Octavia gave her a look that suggested she didn’t believe her, but Clarke just ignored her. However, as soon as she felt the hot spray on her back, she felt her crumble resolve. Before she knew it, Clarke was holding onto the wall, her body wracking with sobs. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn’t stop them. She missed her dad more than anything and she’d not had a panic attack for a year.

Lexa felt like she spent an eternity scrubbing the mud from her face, arms, neck and hair. It was caked everywhere. She went through nearly a full bottle of shower gel, but eventually, the water ran clear. She slipped on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt and made her way down to the Great Hall. By the time she was there, all her friends were at the Hufflepuff table eating. There was a huge cheer as the brunette made her appearance at lunch. Bashfully, Lexa smiled, thanking everyone as she walked past them. Eventually, she dropped down at the table beside Anya and Lincoln. Her friends all congratulated her, slapping her back as she sat down. As they made their way through the collection of sandwiches, Lexa noticed that someone was missing from their group.

“Hey, where’s Clarke?” she asked, mostly to Octavia and Bellamy. Bellamy didn’t look up from his plate.

“Last time I saw her, she was heading for a shower. I haven’t seen her since, so I assume she’s still in there,” said Octavia. After a beat, she said, “I’m going to go check on her. She didn’t seem okay at the end.” She was just getting up from her seat when Lexa was the first to her feet.

“No, I’ll go,” said Lexa definitively. The others looked at her, confused.

“Are you sure?” Octavia asked. Lexa just nodded, collecting a selection of sandwiches in a few napkins. She knew she’d be the last person Clarke would want to see and help her, but she also knew that they had this strange sort of connection and mutual understanding. They’d both lost those they loved. Lexa figured she may be better to deal with this than Octavia, but maybe she was wrong. She’d find out soon enough.

She reached Clarke’s dorm, knocking on the door a few times. Monroe answered, looking surprised that Lexa was there.

“Hey! Congratulations on your win!” said Monroe. Lexa offered her a smile, but she was feeling pressed.

“Thank you, but I’m actually looking for Clarke. Is she there?” Lexa asked. With an awkward look on her face, Monroe glanced towards the end of the room where Lexa knew Clarke’s bed was. Then, Monroe looked back at Lexa, biting her lip awkwardly.

“Um, no, I think she went down to lunch,” said Monroe.

With a roll of her eyes, Lexa said, “Monroe, I know you’re lying for her. Just let me in.” Monroe stepped aside as Lexa pushed past her.

“Sorry, Clarke,” Monroe muttered, then she scampered out of the dorm. However, as she stepped into the room, Lexa knew why Monroe was covering for her. Clarke was on her bed with her knees up to her chest and her head buried so no one could see her. She was in a pair of shorts and a hoodie, looking obscenely upset. Lexa closed the door, taking a few tentative steps towards the blonde.

“Clarke,” Lexa said softly. The Gryffindor didn’t even look up. If anything, she hugged her knees to her chest even more tightly.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked. It wasn’t an angry tone or even accusatory. It was simply a question, like Clarke had given up being mad.

“I wanted to see how you are. You didn’t come down for lunch, so I brought you some sandwiches,” said Lexa, placing them down on the bed next to the blonde.

“I’m not hungry,” said Clarke.

“Maybe you’ll get hungry later,” Lexa suggested. She figured Clarke wouldn’t ask her to sit down, so she took it upon herself to perch on the edge of Clarke’s bed, smoothing out the duvet on either side. It caused Clarke to lift her head, only to scowl at the brunette for making herself at home on her bed. Lexa looked back at her. Clarke wasn’t sure if she could see anything in her eyes or not and she was past the point of caring. If Lexa didn’t want to trust her not to hurt her, Clarke wouldn’t get close enough. It’s what Lexa wanted, after all. Clarke dropped her head again. She felt the bed dip a little and Clarke heard Lexa moving. When she looked up, the Ravenclaw was sat against her footboard with her legs splayed out in front of her. She guessed Lexa was staying.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” said Clarke, staring straight into the green eyes opposite her.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Lexa replied. Her face was deadpan, and Clarke knew this wasn’t Lexa messing around with her. Clarke leaned against her headboard with a sigh but didn’t say anything further. Clarke didn’t even want to talk to Octavia or Raven about her dad and the Thestrals, so she sure as hell didn’t want to tell Lexa. Lexa took a deep breath, knowing exactly what she had to do to get Clarke to open up to her. To trust her. “I was fifteen when I lost my mum,” Lexa began. She was staring straight ahead, knowing that if she looked at Clarke, she’d probably break and begin crying or emptying her heart out. She couldn’t do that. However, she did feel Clarke’s eyes on her. She continued, “She was put under the Cruciatus Curse because she’d been accused of following the Dark Lord after his demise all those years ago. They tortured her for information, but she didn’t know anything. Neither her nor Anya’s father who was also accused. They were tortured beyond sanity. My mum didn’t even recognise me when I went to see her. So, when they were no longer deemed as useful for information, they sentenced them to death. It didn’t matter how much torture they endured; the Ministry never believed them. Their deaths were for nothing.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say. She’d never expected Lexa’s mother to have been tortured and then killed by two forbidden curses. She had just assumed that Lexa’s mum maybe died in a fire or something. She instantly felt bad for being so hard on the girl. She couldn’t imagine her dad not having recognised her before he died. She was pretty sure it would consume her. She couldn’t begin to imagine what the Ravenclaw had to drag around with her.

“I thought I’d never get over the pain, but I did,” said Lexa, still staring ahead.

“How?” Clarke asked.

“For recognising it for what it is: Weakness,” Lexa replied. Her eyes locked onto Clarke’s and the blonde saw it. Behind that stony-faced mask, there was something beginning to break through. It was inner turmoil, hurt, suffering, sadness.

“What is? Love?” Clarke questioned disbelievingly. When Lexa offered her nothing more than a nod, Clarke added, “So you just stopped caring about everyone? I could never do that.” Lexa tried a smile, but it was too painful. It felt wrong to smile after opening her heart. She wanted to claw everything she’d told Clarke back into her chest and keep it under lock and key forevermore. But it was out now, and she couldn’t change that. She was slowly letting Clarke in. “I lost my dad when I was fifteen, too,” Clarke began. Her eyes weren’t facing forwards like Lexa’s were, but down at her duvet. Lexa kept her gaze on Clarke as she continued, “It wasn’t the same circumstances. He was in a car accident with a drunk driver. He was rushed to hospital and me and my mum only just got there in time. He was operated on, but the doctors told us not to be too hopeful. He was unconscious and I held his hand the whole time. It was like he was waiting for us to get there to say goodbye before he left, because he died a few minutes after we got there.”

Lexa noticed the moisture that had begun to gather in her soft, blue eyes as she spoke. It was clear that Clarke adored her father more than anything and losing him must’ve been incredibly difficult. Lexa wasn’t the best at comforting people, though, but she knew she had to try.

“Death is not the end, Clarke,” said Lexa, keeping her voice steady. If Clarke would’ve heard those words from anyone else, she’d have snapped and said they had no idea what it was like to grieve a parent. But Lexa did know what it was like – better than anyone. So, she found solace in her words. She wasn’t expecting to, but it comforted her a little. It even encouraged her to carry on.

“I could never see the Thestrals before and I hadn’t even heard of them, but then we came back to school that year and they were pulling the carriages, I freaked. Professor Gustus told me about them, and I just made that association between the Thestrals and the death of my dad. That was why I had a panic attack today. They just reminded me about my dad and all that panic that came with it,” Clarke explained, her voice finally breaking. She didn’t want to do this. She hated crying in front of people, especially people who she was meant to hate. But she couldn’t help it. Her heart wasn’t as stone-cold as Lexa’s. She felt the first wave of tears fall, blurring her vision. She brought her hands up to her face to hide it from the brunette. However, she was so concerned with stopping to cry that she didn’t notice the bed shifting and strong arms wrapping around her.

As soon as she felt Lexa hugging her, she broke down immediately, allowing the sobs to wrack her body. She’d not cried like this in so long, and she couldn’t remember the last time someone had held her as she sobbed. It was probably her dad’s funeral. Her mum had been rather distant, throwing herself into work, leaving Clarke to fend mostly for herself. Clarke knew it was self-preservation, to stop her mum from being consumed by the sadness. It was a little like Lexa. Clarke clutched onto the girl, using her as an anchor. The girl’s hold simply tightened around her, making her feel safe in her touch. Lexa held one arm around her while the other stroked her still-damp hair. Clarke was pretty sure the brunette was telling her it was okay and other variants of the soothing statement, but she wasn’t focusing on it. She was just crying and crying and crying.

“I miss my dad,” Clarke was able to croak out between sobs.

“I know, Clarke. I know,” Lexa soothed.

“He’s gone, Lexa,” Clarke wailed. Lexa knew she couldn’t do anything to bring Clarke’s dad back. She literally couldn’t do anything for the blonde, and it broke her a little. Her worst fear was not being able to protect those she cared about. She cared about Clarke. When did that happen?

“I know, but I’m here for you, Clarke. I’m here, okay,” said Lexa. Clarke’s sobs became further apart. Lexa used one hand to rub soothing circles over Clarke’s back, coaxing the girl down from her hysterical crying. Once she’d finished crying, Clarke looked up at Lexa, her eyes red and puffy.

“But why are you here?” asked Clarke. Her blue eyes found green, seeing that softness there that she very rarely saw.

“I’m here because I do trust you, Clarke,” Lexa admitted, fighting to keep her gaze away from Clarke’s.

“I know how hard that is for you,” Clarke replied. She didn’t know why but hearing that Lexa trusted her gave her this warm, fuzzy feeling. It meant a lot to her that she’d gotten through to the stoic brunette.

“Now, come on, eat up. I need to show you something,” said Lexa, offering Clarke a small smile. At the mention of food, Clarke felt that pang of hunger return. It made her smile. Her normal feelings were retuning, not suppressed by loss or sorrow. Apparently, crying in Lexa’s arms was cathartic.

Clarke had no idea where Lexa was taking her, but they were making their way across Hogwarts grounds towards the forest. The tent, stands and screens had all been taken down. It looked like there had never been the second task there at all. Lexa led her towards the very bottom of the grounds near a small wooded area. Where were they going?

“Are you taking me somewhere to kill me?” Clarke asked. When Lexa turned around to look at her, the blonde had her arms crossed over her chest and was raising a questioning eyebrow. It brought a smile out of Lexa.

“No, I’m taking you to some friends. I owe a debt,” said Lexa.

“Some friends in the woods?” Clarke questioned.

“Hey,” said Lexa, halting in her tracks so Clarke stopped in front of her, “Do you trust me?”

“Not really,” said Clarke, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Okay, well, can you trust me for the next ten minutes?” Lexa asked.

With a shrug, Clarke said, “I guess.” Lexa grinned, then reached her hand out for Clarke to take. If Clarke hadn’t just said she’d trust Lexa, she would have never accepted her hand, but Clarke figured this was part of Lexa’s plan. So, she took it, interlinking their fingers and she felt like she was being shot back to the Yule Ball. It didn’t feel weird or unnatural. Their hands fit together like they were made for that purpose.

However, as they walked through the patch of trees, Clarke felt her stomach turn. In the distance, she could see the herd of Thestrals. They were weird-looking creatures. Clarke thought they looked a little like horses but with wings. Their skin was leathery, sunk in so that it looked like it was just stuck to their bones. They were all sharp edges and long limbs. They were the stuff of nightmares. Clarke held back a little, dropping Lexa’s hand. She wondered why the girl had brought her there. Surely not to torture her. However, Clarke raised her eyebrows in surprise when Lexa plucked out some apples from her bag. She held her palm open, waiting for one of the Thestrals to make its way over to her. Lexa seemed to be trying to get the attention of one and that’s when Clarke realised, that must be the one Lexa rode earlier that day. She owed it an apple. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Lexa feeling guilty she never got to thank a creature.

The Thestral made its way over to her, whinnying a little like a horse. It picked up the apple with its beak-like mouth and began chomping through it. As it ate, Lexa placed her hand over its nose, stroking it a little. The creature had height and scariness over Lexa, but the brunette seemed less than phased. She was smiling, passing another apple to the Thestral. This caught the attention of some of the herd. Clarke felt a little worried that they would maybe attack her, but she just let out a chuckle, passing them all an apple each. She stroked their necks, heads and backs. The Thestrals made contented noises. After a short while, Lexa retreated to Clarke with still a few apples in her bag.

“They’re really gentle, just misunderstood because they look scary,” said Lexa gently.

“And are related to death,” Clarke added. She kept her eyes on the herd, worried that they’d charge while Lexa had her back to them.

“Yeah, but they’re great creatures. I wanted to show you that they aren’t bad, and you have nothing to fear from them,” said Lexa. She reached into her bag, holding out an apple to the blonde. Clarke smiled. Lexa was being sweet to her and it was strange, but it made her feel like the Ravenclaw was actually making an effort with her. So, Clarke should make the effort back. Hesitantly, she accepted the apple. She tried taking a few steps forward, but her hands were shaking, and her legs felt unsteady. Just as she was going to change her mind, she felt Lexa beside her, linking their hands together. It was a sign of safety, that she was here for Clarke if she needed her. But Clarke could do this. A small Thestral who may be an adolescent took a few steps towards the Gryffindor, sniffing the air. Clarke outstretched her palm with the apple on it, holding her breath. She was a little scared but when the apple was gently plucked from her palm, she let out a sigh of relief. The beasts were very gentle. It surprised Clarke.

When a few others made their way over, Lexa fed them, not wanting Clarke to feel overwhelmed. Clarke slowly felt more confident, reaching up to stroke along the small Thestral’s neck. Its skin was leathery but soft, and it felt nice beneath her hands. When the Thestral whinnied like a horse, Clarke thought she would be scared but she wasn’t. It was a pleasant sound, like the Thestral was enjoying the attention, so she giggled. Once the apples were all gone, Lexa made her way back to Clarke. The Thestrals soon became disinterested in the pair, going back to grazing and standing around. Clarke looked at Lexa, feeling like she was seeing her in a new light. She looked lighter, happier. It was like the forest and wooded areas had given her a new lease of life. She looked more alive amongst the greenery and nature. Her hair was down, natural and wavy, making the rest of her features look softer. It helped that the Ravenclaw was also sporting a smile. It was an easy smile, not a smirk, or a grin. It was natural.

“Thank you,” Clarke murmured. Lexa’s smile just grew.

“What for?” Lexa asked. Clarke dropped her gaze to the floor, suddenly feeling embarrassed. It was rare for her to thank Lexa.

“Showing me that the Thestrals aren’t bad,” Clarke replied. After a beat, she said, “And for saving me again in the second task.”

“Well, I just hope they’ll now remind you of this rather than of death,” said Lexa. When Clarke looked back up, Lexa was closer to her, smiling softly. Her eyes were full of sincerity and Clarke felt a swell of gratitude. She didn’t know what came over her but the next thing she knew, she was lunging at Lexa, throwing her arms around her shoulders. She didn’t know whether she wanted to cry, but Lexa’s arms around her waist were keeping her grounded. She found herself leaning her head on Lexa’s shoulder, breathing her in. All she could smell was her flowery shampoo and the fresh air of the woods. She immediately felt calm. She couldn’t place why, but all she knew was that it had something to do with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your continued support and comments! We're probably just over half way done and I'm writing the end. Struggling with how to end it though, so I'm very open to suggestions! Obviously, Clexa is endgame but I'm thinking of doing a future jump. Let me know what you think:)


	15. Pumpkin Juice

The next day, Lexa made her way down to breakfast, wondering what Nia Queen may have included in her front-page news this time. When no one looked up in surprise at her entrance into the Great Hall, she figured that nothing big was included. Or at least, nothing that the students didn’t know. She dropped down across from Anya and Lincoln on the Slytherin table, pouring herself some pumpkin juice and picking up some toast. Anya slid her the ‘Daily Prophet’ and she took in the front page. It was a picture of herself flying on a Thestral through the air with Anya in front of her body, next to a picture of her holding onto Clarke as they exited the Forbidden Forest. The headline was bold and made Lexa grin a little: Hogwarts’ New Hero! Below included Nia’s interview with Clarke where she’d referred to Lexa as someone who wants to save everyone and be the hero.

As she continued reading, she realised that Nia had painted her in a good light. She had been incredibly clever to use the Thestral to get away, but she had also been fair for not shooting Clarke when she was nearly at the end. Then, to really hammer it home, Lexa running in to save Clarke was an act of true bravery, chivalry and selflessness. However, all this pointed Nia in the direction of them as lovers who would fight to protect each other. In fact, when she turned the page, there was a picture she wasn’t expecting that turned her blood cold. It wasn’t from the Tournament or any of the tasks nor the Ball. It was of her and Clarke with the herd of Thestrals afterwards when they were feeding them. It was meant to be a private moment between her and the blonde, but instead it was brandished across the newspaper for all to see. Who had seen them to take the picture? Why were they followed? Was someone out to catch them out on something? Surely not. She couldn’t help but feel the ends of her hair stand up on edge as she read the article beneath the picture.

_The two girls were spotted heading down to the woods where Miss Woods appeared to thank the Thestral that had helped her earlier. It was a very touching moment to see the Ravenclaw competitor paying the creature back. Then, she introduced Miss Griffin to the Thestrals as she seemed rather scared of them. A very beautiful moment ensued with the two star-crossed lovers holding hands and feeding the Thestrals together. They shared a long hug before heading back to the castle, but it was clear that there was nothing but love between them built upon the strong foundation of friendship and understanding._

Not only had someone snapped a picture of them unrelated to the competition, but they had watched their whole interaction, seemingly from the start to the finish. Lexa was sure she’d not seen anyone around them. She read the article again, wondering if she’d missed something. Maybe it said who’d taken the picture of spotted them together, but that wasn’t noted. It was probably not seen as necessary. Unless, of course, Nia didn’t want them to know who was spying on them. Haphazardly, she threw the paper down, focusing on buttering her toast with a scornful expression.

“You and Clarke look awfully cosy in that picture,” Anya mused. She flicked her gaze up to Lexa’s to see how she was reacting to what she’d said. The brunette just kept her eyes trained on her butter knife.

“Someone followed us,” said Lexa sternly.

“Looks like it,” Anya quipped. She hadn’t thought anything of it, but then she realised that Clarke and Lexa had a huge spread about them in the paper, but Lincoln’s section was small. Besides, none of his private business was included. “Why would someone do that?” Anya asked. Lexa just shrugged. She felt a little violated. The person hadn’t caught them doing anything illegal or immoral, but she felt like her privacy had been violated. How did she know that she wasn’t being watched right now? She glanced around the room, feeling like she was being observed, but Nia wasn’t there. Neither was Roan or any of the suspicious professors. She had no reason to be on edge, but she couldn’t help it.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lincoln asked, looking incredulously between his two friends. They stared back at him blankly. “Wow, I always thought you guys were the smart ones. I mean, you’re a Ravenclaw, Lex,” Lincoln added with a small laugh.

“Come on, what is it? What’s obvious?” Anya questioned impatiently.

“Nia views Lexa and maybe Clarke as threats, so she’s trying to find ways to exploit them. She tried following them to catch them cheating or something, but obviously they weren’t doing anything bad. She got the story and the picture anyway to ensure that you stop trusting people. She’s getting in your heads,” said Lincoln. Lexa let the information sink in, turning it over in her mind. He had a point.

“Damn, Linc,” Anya breathed out, “I think you’re right.”

Lexa added, “Besides, Roan hasn’t been doing very well in the tasks, so if the attention is on us, not many people are paying attention to how her son is performing poorly. She’s using us as a distraction from him.” Her theory was met with nods by her friends. She breathed out, trying to calm her racing thoughts. “Okay,” she continued, looking at her two friends seriously, “What do I do?”

“You need to tell Clarke,” said Lincoln, always the voice of reason. She checked her watch. They had nearly half an hour until their first classes started, so she knew what she had to do. She pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and began writing everything down that her, Anya and Lincoln had spoken about.

She was about halfway through when Anya said, “Oh, that’s what those notes have been. Things about the tournament.” Lexa had been caught. She couldn’t deny it because then Anya would have more questions, but if she confirmed it, she’d have to tell Anya all she knew about all the professors. That was cheating. Besides, Lincoln would wonder why they hadn’t involved him, but he’d answered that himself. He wasn’t regarded as a threat to Nia. So, Lexa just stayed quiet, and let them find the answer in her silence.

Lexa spotted Clarke as soon as the girl entered the Great Hall. She was flanked by Octavia, Echo, Jasper and Bellamy. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table, chatting and laughing without a care in the world. Lexa watched her – almost jealous of her ignorance to the newspaper story. Then, she was passed the ‘Daily Prophet.’ Lexa saw her flick through it, then Clarke looked up, her eyes searching. Finally, they landed on Lexa and they shared a look that said, ‘we need to talk.’ Excusing herself from the table, Lexa made her way over to the Gryffindors, stopping opposite Clarke. Wordlessly, she handed her the piece of parchment. Then, she looked around at the group who were all staring at her curiously and she made a mental note to tell Clarke about any plans. They should start including a close group of friends in their issues. After all, Lincoln and Anya had already helped her. It surely wouldn’t hurt to include Octavia and Raven as well. Clarke accepted the parchment, slipping it into her pocket when Lexa felt all her hairs stand on end. She turned to the entrance of the Great Hall, spotting Professor Pike making his way to the front for breakfast. He was uncharacteristically late as he sat beside Professor Titus, looking like he was forcing a smile onto his face. Something didn’t feel right.

Clarke read the note straight after she’d finished her breakfast. It all made perfect sense that Nia would be using them to distract from her son unless Roan was winning. Besides, if she got the best stories, it would pay her more and make her more famous in the wizarding world. It was a win-win for her. The only way it would improve would be if Roan was winning. It didn’t look that way though. However, she then realised what all this meant. Lincoln and Anya must know about some of their plans or at least their suspicions. Did that mean she should tell her own friends? She left the Great Hall to head to Transfiguration when Lexa was waiting for her. The brunette pulled Clarke into her, close enough that they could talk in hushed tones without anyone hearing them.

“Anya and Lincoln know something is going on. I think it’s time we include Raven and Octavia as well,” said Lexa.

“What about Bellamy and Monty and a few others?” asked Clarke. Bellamy was like her older brother and she didn’t just want to disregard him.

But Lexa shook her head as she said, “No, I’d rather not get anyone else involved who doesn’t need to be. First, it’s not safe and second, we can’t put our trust in too many people. Anyone could be watching us.”

“Including Anya and Lincoln,” Clarke quipped. Lexa couldn’t believe what she was hearing but she had no time to argue as Clarke continued, “I mean, Lincoln isn’t winning so it would make sense for him to want to get back at us.” Lexa had to laugh, shaking her head dismissively.

“I trust both him and Anya with my life. They would never do such a thing,” said Lexa.

“Well, neither would Bellamy,” Clarke countered, getting increasingly angrier. They only had two minutes to get to class, but Clarke wasn’t backing down from this argument. However, Lexa rounded on her, clearly trying to be intimidating. Clarke had to admit that it worked a little, but she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. So, she maintained eye contact, challenging the brunette.

“Clarke, you and I both know Bellamy is not my biggest fan and I don’t trust him. He’s not being trusted with this information,” said Lexa sternly.

“I do trust him, and I know that he would never do anything to jeopardise me even if that includes protecting you, okay?” said Clarke.

“No,” was all Lexa offered her. Then, she walked off to class, leaving Clarke staring after her. She thought they’d just began getting along, but she was wrong, apparently. Her and Lexa would never get along like that.

Later that night, Clarke asked Octavia to go with her to Ravenclaw. The brunette was confused but agreed nonetheless under the pretence that they would be meeting their friends. Little did Octavia know that Lincoln, Anya and Raven were already there, waiting to discuss everything they’d found out since the start of the school year. When Clarke and Octavia arrived, the others were sat in the common room, chatting about something, immediately quietening when the two Gryffindors approached. Clarke watched as Lexa raised an eyebrow at her.

“I see you took my advice and didn’t invite Bellamy,” Lexa quipped. Clarke sighed. She wanted to fight back and argue against the brunette, but she knew it wasn’t worth it.

“If we’re going to be working together, we need to stop arguing. I figured this would be easier,” Clarke replied. Lexa nodded, then seemed to be happy with her conclusion. As everyone was there and they couldn’t be overheard by anyone, Lexa directed them all to her room. The rules stood that she wasn’t meant to have anyone in her room, except the odd friend. However, this was important and there was very little chance of Professor Indra or anyone else disturbing them. If so, Lexa certainly wouldn’t try to hide them all in her bathroom. That never ended well…

Raven sat on the floor with Anya while Clarke and Lexa sat against Lexa’s headboard. Lincoln sat on the desk chair with Octavia on his lap. Their heads were turned towards the two girls on the bed, waiting for them to tell them why they were all there. It was Lexa who began the story. They told them everything, from when they first got suspicious about Professor Titus and his phone call to Nia; the blackmail he seemed to be receiving; Professor Pike and the suspected potion; Ontari and sneaking out; the Polyjuice Potion ingredients being stolen; Professor Pike that night where they caught him outside the greenhouse; and all of Nia’s stories and questioning.

“Okay, so this may be the least important question,” Raven was the first to speak while the others digested the information, “but does that mean you didn’t actually make out in that broom cupboard?”

Clarke let out a laugh as she said, “Well, technically we did still make out, but not because we wanted to. It was a cover for when we got caught.”

“And may I add that it worked as a very good cover,” said Lexa, sniggering.

“But seriously,” said Octavia, rolling her eyes playfully, “This is some deep shit you’re in. There’s genuinely something dodgy going on.”

“Yeah, we figured we can’t do this on our own anymore,” said Clarke, dropping her head as though she was ashamed to admit it. She hated asking people for help, but she knew this was the only way they stood a chance against Nia.

They didn’t have a plan, but Lexa was adamant that they could put their trust in Professor Indra if anything bad comes up. Clarke assured everyone that Professor Gustus could also be trusted, and Lincoln sung Professor Kane’s praises. They were all given specific jobs. Lincoln wasn’t to get too involved in case anyone picked up on him and accused him of cheating. If he noticed anything suspicious, he was to tell Lexa, but not get directly involved. They didn’t want to put him at risk, too. Octavia was to keep an eye out for other dodgy Professors who may be working for Nia. Raven’s job was to pretty much remain by Clarke and Lexa’s side a lot of the time to see if anyone was following them and look out for eyes and cameras. Anya was to keep an eye on Professors Pike and Titus as well as Ontari. Clarke and Lexa were continuing with their jobs, looking out for anything suspicious. They all had to be unbelievably careful now, making sure that they weren’t speaking badly of each other nor giving anything away about their plan to catch whoever else in the school was onto them.

“So, we’ll communicate mostly with notes because that’s worked for Clarke and me. They should only be used to communicate between two people, so Clarke and myself will still exchange them and I expect to receive some from Lincoln. Other than that, we do this whole thing together, okay?” said Lexa, waiting for everyone to nod before continuing, “We don’t want anyone in Ravenclaw realising that we’re meeting so often but there’s nowhere else that’s safe where we can meet. We don’t know if Nia has eyes everywhere. We can’t talk about any of this in class, in hallways, at meals. Only in here. So, every week, we’ll meet twice but on random days to discuss what we’ve found. If something needs to be discussed immediately, we’ll pass a time around and everyone must meet here for that time. If there’s anything anyone is unsure of, ask either Clarke or me before going to a Professor. Has everyone got that?” When Lexa was met by a sea of nods, Clarke had to commend the girl’s ability to captivate an audience. She spoke so articulately like every word that came out of her mouth had a purpose. Everyone was hanging on her every word. Everyone but Clarke, who opted to watch the others. She already knew the plan.

“What about the dating thing? Are you guys going to tell everyone you’re not dating or what?” Anya asked.

“No one seems to care anymore, so we just deny it,” said Clarke, earning a nod from Lexa.

“Alright, cool,” said Raven. Suddenly, a thought hit her, and she asked, “Do we have a team name?” Her face brightened up at the idea of having a cool name, but Lexa immediately shut down the idea as well as Anya.

“Absolutely not,” they said in unison.

“No, no, it could be useful,” said Clarke, brightening Raven’s eyes once again.

“How could a team name be useful?” Anya quipped.

“Think of it as more of a codename than a nickname. So, we can communicate with each other without anyone knowing what we’re talking about,” Clarke explained. She looked around, noticing that a few more people were getting on board, including Lincoln. However, she knew she’d need Lexa’s approval before anyone could agree to a codename, so Clarke had to think of a codename Lexa would agree to. Almost instinctively, she reached up and touched her necklace.

“Any ideas for a codename?” Lincoln asked, searching the room.

Of course, Raven had an idea, “The Clexa Clan!”

“Politely declined,” said Lexa, sniggering.

“Mockingjay,” said Clarke. Lexa’s gaze locked onto hers. The others looked confused, so Clarke explained, “It’s from a muggle book series that not many students will know. Besides, if we just say the word ‘Mockingjay,’ no one will know that we’re a ‘clan’ or whatever Rae came up with. We just say ‘Mockingjay’ and it means it’s related to this. Use it sparingly.” She earned a few nods.

“Like a safe word,” Raven added.

“If that’s going to help you remember it, sure,” Clarke said.

“Then it’s settled: Mockingjay. If one of us approaches another and says ‘Mockingjay,’ you must speak to them there and then if possible,” said Lexa. As Clarke watched her, she figured Lexa would make a good judge, gaining the attention of all those around her and saying things so decisively, no one would dare argue.

“Okay, and if we’re having a meeting that night, shouldn’t we come up with a codename for meeting that can be slipped into normal sentences?” Anya questioned.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Any suggestions?” said Clarke. When Raven put her hand up, Clarke immediately said, “Not you, Rae.” Sulking, Raven put her hand back down.

“Pumpkin juice,” Lincoln suggested with a shrug. When the attention turned to him, he said, “Like we could say, hey, this pumpkin juice is good. Or, are you looking forward to dinner and the pumpkin juice? Or, I really fancy this pumpkin juice.”

“Yes, that’ll work well. But, if it’s overused, someone will pick up on it, so we should change it every few weeks. Is everyone happy with that?” said Lexa, met with nods.

“Oh, and another thing. If you’re passed a piece of parchment, keep it safe. Don’t let anyone get a hold of it and open it in private. If you must burn it to keep it safe, do it. Do what you have to do to keep this all under wraps,” said Clarke. Everyone nodded along, so Clarke added, “Okay, great. That’s about it, so everyone is free to go unless anyone has anything to add?”

“Actually,” it was Lexa who spoke, “If someone from Ravenclaw does see us always in here, we’re going to need a cover, especially if we’re only in here for half an hour. It could raise suspicions.”

Raven immediately put her hand up as she said, “I’m happy to make out with Lexa as our cover!”

Clarke was surprised when she said, “No,” at the same time as Anya. She didn’t know where it came from and neither did anyone else. The whole room was staring at her and she didn’t know what to do. So, she dropped her head and pretended she hadn’t said anything. Lexa saved her.

“Um, I appreciate the sentiment, Rae, but we need to think bigger. I know this is asking a lot, but we could dedicate spending a lot of time together like a huge group of friends, so it wouldn’t be weird that you guys would be hanging out in my room occasionally. So, we spend all meals together and some study time. No one would suspect a group of friends just hanging out,” Lexa suggested.

“No, that’s a good idea. We spend a lot of time together anyway, so we’ll hardly be starting a new tradition or something,” said Octavia.

“Great, then it’s all settled,” said Clarke, clapping her hands together. Everyone began filing out of Lexa’s room. It was still early evening, so Octavia and Lincoln were going back to his room to watch a film. Anya and Raven had potions homework to work on, so we’re going to a common room to get started on it. Clarke didn’t have any plans, so found herself loitering in Lexa’s room to kill time. Once the others had left, Lexa quirked an eyebrow in Clarke’s direction.

“Are you inviting yourself to stay in my room?” Lexa asked.

“It’s payback for you getting comfortable in my room yesterday,” Clarke replied, a cocky smile playing on her lips.

“Touché,” said Lexa.

“I was going to suggest another game of bathroom gymnastics,” said Clarke after a beat, playing with the edge of Lexa’s duvet. Lexa simply snorted out a laugh. There was no way she was sharing that bathroom with anyone else after what had happened with Clarke. Lexa dropped down on her desk chair, propping her legs up on her desk. Clarke thought it looked quite funny. She hardly ever saw the Ravenclaw relax, but she could just imagine her sat with her book in her hands in the position she was in now. It must be nice having the peace and quiet to just read in her room. Then, Clarke was hit with a thought that had never occurred to her before. She turned to Lexa and asked, “Do you ever get lonely? In here, on your own.” Lexa took a moment to really consider the question before giving an answer.

“Not really. If I want to be around people, I can go down to the common room or go to bug Raven in her room. But I’ve never had this many people in my room before today. It made a nice change,” said Lexa, a small smile on her face. Clarke matched it.

“I get that. I just don’t think I could stay in my room alone. It’s nice having background noise when I’m trying to sleep,” Clarke admitted.

“Like Bellamy and Echo in her bed?” Lexa asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Please, don’t get me started!” Clarke sighed, throwing her head back against Lexa’s headboard. She noticed how comfortable they were becoming around each other. They were just joking around in Lexa’s room while Clarke sat on her bed. It was something she’d never expected her and Lexa to do considering they were so different and hated each other. But when she looked at Lexa, there was no hate there anymore. It was funny how the universe (rather, Nia Queen) had thrown them together under extreme circumstances and they’d just grown closer.

Lexa was feeling the same, but not while she was around the blonde. No, her thoughts came to her when she was alone in her room, or in bed, or in class when Clarke wasn’t beside her, teasing her for her pronunciation or skill at stirring a cauldron. She thought about her relationship with Clarke when Clarke was absent. Only then did she miss her presence. At this point, she’d gotten so used to the Gryffindor being around her that it felt strange when she wasn’t there. It was an unexpected feeling that settled in Lexa’s chest whenever she thought of what Clarke would say if she was right there beside her. It was akin to longing. But when Lexa looked at Clarke sat on her bed, grinning about the joke she’d just made, she couldn’t believe the contrast between them at the start of the year to now. You couldn’t have paid her to be alone with Clarke in her room for longer than five minutes, but now Lexa was glad the Gryffindor had stayed with her. She’d never felt lonely in her room before, but she knew that once that room was full of all her friends, as soon as they left, she’d feel their absence. So, she didn’t want Clarke to leave. That thought hit her like a train. She would miss Clarke if she left and that was a big thing to Lexa. She never missed anyone, except of course, her mum and her family when she was away from them. But this was different. This was her just wanting Clarke to be with her. It was strange and it felt unwelcome. But Lexa knew that was her mantra. She wanted Clarke to trust her, though, and for that, she would have to let her in – even if that meant potentially getting too close for comfort to Clarke. She didn’t know what her feelings were, and – honestly – Lexa was happy with that ignorance.

Clarke didn’t stay much longer, opting to leave after about half an hour. But that was enough for both. Having the other around had quelled the pit of loneliness within them, so when Clarke left, she was content walking back to Gryffindor alone. She just got on with her homework while she was back. Lexa pulled her book out and read for a while, deciding to get an early night. The group had no suspicions or advances in their plan so far. Raven was flanking Lexa nearly all the time, with Octavia beside Clarke when Raven couldn’t be in two places at once. Neither of the girls noticed anything suspicious. The only time Lexa was a little suspicious was when she walked into her Charms class with Professor Pike. Immediately, she felt an icy chill down her spine and knew something was off. So, she decided to switch seats and sit beside Clarke.

“This is a surprise,” said Clarke, looking at the brunette beside her.

“Something doesn’t feel right,” said Lexa. Clarke narrowed her eyes at her, confused.

“What is it?” Clarke asked under her breath.

“I don’t know yet,” Lexa replied. Clarke was sceptical about Lexa’s feeling that something was wrong, but as soon as Professor Pike made his way inside the classroom, she felt the same funny feeling. When Professor Pike went to the front of the room and stood behind his desk, they both knew something was up. If anyone was out of their seat and with another person, Professor Pike would immediately tell them off and make them move. But today he just looked down on them and set the work. He was also usually the sort of person who let the class practice while he sat at his desk, only getting up when called upon. However, he was walking around the classroom, interacting with everyone – especially with Clarke and Lexa.

“How are we ladies?” he asked, peering down at them.

“Great, Professor. How are you?” said Clarke, her chipper voice surprising Lexa. However, when Professor Pike returned her smile, flashing a lot more teeth than usual, Lexa realised. This wasn’t Professor Pike. He never smiled at them.

“Oh, I’m doing well, thank you,” he replied, leaning forward slightly. His demeanour was mirroring that of Nia’s. Lexa froze in place at the realisation. Surely there was no way that Professor Pike could have made Polyjuice Potion that Nia could have taken. Surely not. Lexa couldn’t help but feel that – no matter how ridiculous it sounded – her inkling was about correct. As Professor Pike made his way over to some more students, Lexa turned to Clarke, her expression sombre. She was expecting Clarke to be looking at her confused. But the blonde was wearing the same expression as herself. The realisation had dawned on them both. In fact, Clarke was trying to prove her own theory by acting like she was being interviewed.

“That’s not Professor Pike,” Clarke murmured.

“I know,” Lexa whispered back, casting her gaze back towards the Professor. Now that she’d had the realisation, she couldn’t help but notice that everything he did didn’t seem right. The way he walked, talked, interacted, even held his wand didn’t seem like Professor Pike. Either there was something wrong with him, i.e. he was ill, or that was Nia Queen presenting as Professor Pike.

After class, Lexa wanted to test her theory even more but had no idea how to do it. If Nia was taking Polyjuice Potion to pose as Professor Pike, that meant Professor Pike was somewhere hiding, or perhaps confined. If she could find him, she could prove that Nia was presenting as Professor Pike. But why was she doing that? There must be a reason. Or, she could find something of Nia’s in the classroom.

“Clarke, I need you to distract Professor Pike for me,” said Lexa as they packed up their belongings at the end of the class. Their conversation couldn’t be heard over the rustle of bags, quills and parchment.

“Are you planning on doing something stupid?” Clarke asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Obviously,” said Lexa, grinning, “Just keep his eyes off me.” Clarke nodded, waiting for everyone to leave the classroom. Then, Lexa went to make her way to the door.

“Lexa wait for me, I just want to ask Professor Pike a question,” said Clarke.

“Yeah, sure,” said Lexa with a shrug. At the mention of his name, Professor Pike perked up. He made his way around his desk to stand at Clarke’s. This gave Lexa a chance to look at the desk for anything that would indicate that he was Nia.

“Professor, I was just wondering does the Cave inimicum spell actually keeps enemies away or if it’s just a myth?” Clarke asked. Professor Pike seemed to get a little stumped at the question. Professor Pike would’ve answered it in a jiffy, so this seemed out of character for him.

“That’s a good question, Miss Griffin. How come you want to know?” asked Professor Pike, clearly stalling. Lexa began making her way past the desks towards the front of the room where the Professor’s desk was.

“I’m just interested in that sort of stuff,” said Clarke with a shrug. She tried keeping her eyes on Lexa out of her periphery, watching as she moved towards the Professor’s desk.

“Good, it’s great that you’re interested!” said Professor Pike but he was now struggling for an appropriate answer to her question. Lexa was raking her eyes all over the desk looking for any clues or indicators of Nia’s presence. Professor Pike then said, “If I tell you the answer, that would be too easy!” he let out a laugh that sounded rather unnatural. He wasn’t really the sort of person to laugh – especially not at his own jokes. He continued, “You should look it up in the library and get back to me about it.”

“Oh, but sir, it would be so much easier to hear it from you,” Clarke complained.

Professor Pike smiled then said, “Sorry, Miss Griffin, I’m going to make this harder for you.” Lexa sensed the end of the conversation and immediately backed away from the desk, standing close to the other two. She put on a bored but polite expression as Professor Pike turned to her. “Is that all?” he asked, shifting his gaze between them.

“Yep, that’s everything. Thank you, Professor,” said Clarke. With that, they escaped the classroom. Once they were out of earshot and saw that no one was following them, Lexa was about to tell Clarke something, but the blonde clapped a hand over Lexa’s mouth. “Not here,” Clarke muttered. The Gryffindor looked around the hallway, noticing that no one was around but she still couldn’t risk it. It made her think of the last line for the clue for the second task: The trees have eyes. Just like the hallways may have eyes. She still wasn’t one hundred per cent sure what that meant, but she didn’t want to take any chances. So, when she spotted a small door to a broom cupboard, she shoved Lexa into it, shortly following.

“Are we making a habit of this?” Lexa asked. This cupboard was a fair amount larger than the others, with a small window at the back. It meant that Clarke could see the smirk Lexa was wearing.

“What choice do we have?” Clarke asked. When Lexa only gave her a shrug, Clarke continued, “Anyway, did you find anything?”

“Unfortunately, not,” said Lexa, shaking her head. Clarke down casted her eyes, disappointed that they didn’t seem to be getting anywhere with their plan. “I think if it’s Nia and not Professor Pike, she’d hide any evidence that it was her. I’m sure it’s her, though,” said Lexa.

“I know. I’m sure too. We just need a way to prove it,” Clarke agreed. She tried to think of a way that they could trick her up, but the woman was smart and quick-witted. They couldn’t expect to catch her out with questions about charms. That woman always had an answer for everything.

“Why would she impersonate Professor Pike though?” asked Lexa.

“I don’t know,” said Clarke, then she remembered the parchment Lexa had passed her a few months ago, “Wait, you overheard Professor Titus saying that Professor Pike wanted nothing to do with Nia’s scheming. What if she’d finally convinced him?”

Lexa gave a small nod, then said, “Yeah, Professor Titus said that he wouldn’t endanger a student’s life. Maybe neither of the professors will want to directly get involved but wouldn’t mind putting her in charge of it all.”

“If she’s just acting as them,” Clarke continued thoughtfully.

“It’ll be a way of them detaching from the responsibility and letting her do it,” Lexa added, earning a nod from Clarke.

“So, what’s the plan now?” asked Clarke.

“We need to try to trick Nia up, search Professor Pike’s desk for anything that would indicate that it’s her, see if any more ingredients go missing, and put some pressure on Professor Titus. I think he could lead us to what’s going on with Nia considering he seems closest to her,” said Lexa. Clarke nodded along. She couldn’t have put it better herself.

“Ontari!” Clarke exclaimed. Lexa looked at her blankly, so Clarke continued, “She was stealing the ingredients, so surely she should know something about what’s going on. She clearly wants Roan to win so she’s got to be in on it, surely!”

“Oh yes! But would Nia really trust a student?” Lexa countered.

“If it meant her son could win, maybe,” said Clarke.

“Okay, so we need someone to constantly keep tabs on Ontari, gain her trust, and see if she tells anyone what’s going on,” said Lexa.

“Who?” asked Clarke.

Lexa glanced down, knowing Clarke wouldn’t like her answer as she suggested, “Costia.”

Shaking her head, Clarke said, “No way. She’s not loyal to you anymore, Lexa, so we don’t know if she’d keep her word.”

“Well, I trust her,” Lexa countered.

“Well, I don’t. I didn’t ask Bellamy to get involved, so you’re not including Costia,” said Clarke definitively. Lexa couldn’t argue with that unless she wanted to include Bellamy in their group. That was something she would rather avoid.

“Okay, so who?” Lexa asked.

“It’ll have to be Anya,” said Clarke, earning a nod from Lexa.

By the time they had eaten, both Clarke and Lexa had dropped the words ‘pumpkin juice’ about eight times. After the fifth time and still not one person had understood it, Lincoln’s head shot up, eyeing both girls. After he’d noticed, Anya seemed to become wary of how many times they were saying the words. It didn’t sound natural. Anya then nudged Raven with her foot to gain her attention. The Ravenclaw sent her a glare, but then realised what was going on. Clarke just had to drag Octavia with her to Lexa’s room.

“Okay, so clearly the codeword didn’t work,” were the first words Lexa said as everyone gathered in her room. Clarke got comfortable on Lexa’s bed beside the brunette. Anya had stolen the desk chair from Lincoln and Octavia, leaving the two on the floor. Raven was sprawled out at the bottom of Lexa’s bed. She’d clearly made herself at home. Clarke wondered if Raven had ever been in Lexa’s room before now, just them two, chilling out. The thought gave Clarke a little pang of jealousy. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like being special in Lexa’s eyes – even if that meant as a sworn nemesis. Still, she couldn’t get mad at it because she knew Lexa and Raven were friends.

“I think we need something more obvious,” said Lincoln.

“Yeah, like smacking you all around the head,” Clarke suggested. The only person who laughed was Lexa.

“Why are we here?” asked Anya, clearly fed up with being there. Slytherin had Quidditch practice that night, so she’d rather have some time to herself before she had to coach her team.

“Okay, so this might sound a little wild,” Clarke began, looking at everyone in turn, “but we’re pretty sure that Nia Queen is taking Polyjuice Potion to pose as Professor Pike.” She was met with blank stares.

“We know it sounds crazy, but we need you to believe us. Anya, we need you to keep an extra close eye on Ontari, potentially even ask her about what’s going on but in a subtle way of course. Everyone else, we just need you to be aware of our suspicions. Try to find things that would indicate we’re being truthful,” Lexa added.

“You’re joking us, right?” Anya questioned.

With a shake of her head, Octavia said, “No, I believe them. If they think Nia is Professor Pike, we should support them wholeheartedly. That’s why we’re here isn’t it?” She wasn’t making it obvious that her question was aimed at Anya, but the undertones suggested it was.

“I guess,” Anya mumbled.

“Good,” said Lexa, drawing her eyes over everyone in the room, “Is everyone happy with the plan?” She was met with nods. “And does everyone trust what we believe?” she continued. Another wave of nods.

“It is hard to believe, but everything adds up. The stealing of the ingredients, Professor Pike brewing a potion, and what you’ve said about Professor Pike’s behaviour. Besides, even if we’re wrong, we’re not really losing anything,” said Raven. Lexa nodded appreciatively at her fellow Ravenclaw.

“Okay, glad that’s sorted. I’ve got Quidditch training, so I’ll catch you guys later,” said Anya, already with nearly a foot out of the door.

“Thank you for coming,” said Lexa graciously. Anya had already gone with Lincoln and Octavia on her tail. Raven, Clarke and Lexa remained in Lexa’s room.

“Am I third-wheeling?” Raven asked after a beat of silence. She was smirking, staring up at the ceiling, having not moved from her position when she’d first got there. Lexa and Clarke’s friends all knew that they weren’t together, but Raven had to admit that something had changed between the two enemies. They weren’t exactly the best of friends, but they were getting along. So, making them uncomfortable about their relationship could put pressure on them to break and admit that their feelings were changing. Besides, Raven loved making people squirm.

With a snort, Clarke said, “Nope, I think I’m the third wheel.”

“I guess I can’t be the third wheel if it’s my room,” Lexa added.

“Clarke, I’m not the one who made out with Lexa in a broom cupboard. There’s history there with you guys. Lexy poo and I don’t have that,” said Raven with a little bit of a pout.

“Rae, you’re literally dating my cousin,” Lexa quipped.

“So, that’s a firm no to making out in a broom cupboard?” Raven asked.

“It’s a firm no,” Lexa replied, throwing Raven an easy smile. The sort of smile Clarke was slowly seeing more and more of. She knew the friends were just messing around with each other, but Clarke couldn’t help but feel awkward and jealous. It’s not that she thought her and Lexa’s ‘make out’ was special or meant anything, but…well, she didn’t really have an answer for it. All she knew was that it gave her an unsettled feeling in her lower abdomen.

“Right losers does anyone want to come with me to the common room on this corridor and get some work done?” asked Raven. Clarke and Lexa looked at each other as if making a collective decision. They both shrugged in agreement.

“Sure,” said Clarke on behalf of them both. Minutes later, they found themselves in the small common room that not many students used. It had three small desks that could fit six students around each of them; a few plush chairs; a sofa; and a fireplace. It was the smallest of all the shared common rooms, mostly used by Ravenclaw students. However, as they entered, there was no one occupying it. Raven dropped down at the desk near the sofa with Clarke sitting opposite her. Lexa had brought her book and opted to lay on the sofa to read while the others worked. She wasn’t in the mood to study and she was caught up with all her homework. She didn’t remember dropping to sleep less than an hour later.

Raven was the first to notice that Lexa had fallen asleep, her book still in her hands. Nudging Clarke, Raven sniggered, but as Clarke’s eyes landed on her, she couldn’t help but smile. Lexa looked so peaceful and she had a certain softness to her features that made her look beautiful. Clarke would have never described the brunette as beautiful before, but there were no other words to describe her. Clarke’s fingers itched to draw her. After a short while, Raven decided to head back to her room. She was fed up of doing work and wanted to meet Anya after her Quidditch practice, leaving Clarke alone with the sleeping Ravenclaw. She looked around the common room, ensuring that no one else was there to watch what she was about to do. Then, she picked up a piece of parchment and a pencil, leaning it against a textbook on her lap. She let out a breath, not knowing why she was doing this, not knowing why she was so drawn to Lexa. All she knew was that she wanted – no, needed – to commit this vision of Lexa to parchment.

She’d been drawing for just over twenty minutes and still wasn’t bored. Her picture of Lexa was rough around the edges but wasn’t looking too bad. It would be nicer in colour perhaps, but Clarke only had her graphite pencil. She had to make do, so she began shading in parts of Lexa’s features that were darker, including her hair and the spot on her neck beneath her face that had casted a shadow. She looked up to get the slope of Lexa’s ear just right when she noticed the girl shifting a little in her sleep. Once she calmed again, Clarke smiled a little. She’d gone back to the soft, sleepy Lexa. Clarke perfected her ear in the drawing, then Lexa’s eyes flew open as she sucked in a large breath. Lexa practically jumped up into a sitting position. Clarke placed her drawing on the desk in front of her, rushing to Lexa’s side. She dropped down beside the brunette, gently putting a hand on her thigh.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Clarke said softly. Lexa’s eyes that seemed to be flitting across the room looking for danger, finally settling on Clarke’s face. The storm quelled in her irises, replaced by a calmer demeanour. She still looked distressed but realising that it was just a dream helped to calm her down a little. “It was just a dream,” Clarke added, her hand still on Lexa’s thigh.

“It was the Professors. They were rounding on me in the maze, warning me about Nia. They don’t think we should meddle. We should just keep ourselves safe,” Lexa explained with a worrisome tone.

“It’s okay. It was just a dream and our plan’s going to work,” Clarke reassured. She only lifted her hand when Lexa stood up, looking almost furious with herself for falling asleep. She placed her bookmark into her book and put it down on the sofa.

“And what if it doesn’t? We could be endangering not only our lives but also our friends...” Lexa’s voice filtered out at the end, her attention clearly captured by something else. Clarke looked up, wondering why the girl suddenly stopped speaking when she spotted Lexa looking at something on her desk. The drawing! Clarke stood up, wanting to snatch it out of Lexa’s view and erase her memory with a charm but the Ravenclaw had already seen it. She picked it up, her eyes raking across every detail that had been scratched into the parchment. Honestly, Lexa didn’t know what this meant or why Clarke had chosen to draw her while she was asleep. She didn’t feel violated by it. If anything, she felt guilty that she’d come across it when the blonde clearly didn’t want her finding it. But what did that mean? Was Clarke embarrassed by her drawing abilities? Or was Clarke embarrassed that Lexa had found a drawing of herself? If the latter was the case, it meant there was something more to their relationship – at least on Clarke’s side. Why would she draw Lexa?

A million questions were swimming around Lexa’s head as she inspected the portrait. Clarke had made her look soft. Of course, Lexa had never seen what she looked like asleep, but she didn’t expect to look so peaceful. Maybe Clarke had just envisioned her that way. Nevertheless, the drawing was really good. Lexa was astounded by Clarke’s talent. It was something she never expected from the girl.

“Oh, that’s um,” Clarke began, causing Lexa to look up from the parchment in her hands and into Clarke’s eyes. The Gryffindor was embarrassed, but there was a glimmer of something else in her eyes – hope maybe. Surely not. Clarke swallowed before she added, “It’s not finished yet.” Lexa didn’t know what she was expecting Clarke to say but it wasn’t that. She was almost expecting her to make an excuse as to why she was drawing her or something like that. Instead, Clarke was sporting a small blush. Was she also smiling? Lexa couldn’t tell and didn’t have time to see if her smile grew as a bunch of Ravenclaw students filed into the room. They were so loud they didn’t even notice the two prefects in the corner. Lexa placed the parchment back down on the desk, walked around Clarke and cleared her throat. Immediately, the students all stood still, looking up at the Head Girl. They quietened and looked awfully guilty for being loud.

“Have a good evening,” said Lexa curtly. She was glad the students had interrupted the moment because Lexa didn’t have a reply for Clarke. She felt like she’d invaded her privacy and crossed some personal boundaries. So, she began exiting the room, feeling Clarke hot on her heels after she’d picked up all her belongings. Clarke offered the students a smile before chasing after Lexa.

Once they were out of earshot, one of the Ravenclaw students muttered, “Well, that was weird,” and he was met with a resounding hum of agreement. As Clarke caught up to Lexa, she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to bring up the drawing again, so racked her brain for the topic of the previous conversation: Dreams.

“Have you ever had a dream – or nightmare – like that before?” Clarke asked, falling into step with Lexa.

Shaking her head, Lexa said, “No. It didn’t feel like a dream; it felt like a warning.” Clarke wasn’t really a spiritual person who believed that dreams could warn people, but Lexa seemed deadly serious.

“I mean, it doesn’t matter. As far as we know, no one is in danger. No one is going to get hurt because of us. Our friends know the risks and have agreed to the plan,” Clarke reassured. Lexa knew there was a lot of sense to Clarke’s words, but she couldn’t help but think that she was unnecessarily endangering their friends’ lives.

“I think we should cut them from the plan. I don’t want to see them hurt,” said Lexa, and it felt like an admittance. It felt like she was admitting to Clarke that she cared about them more than she should. It made sense for her to care about Anya with her being her cousin. However, Lexa was the sort of person who kept everyone at arms’ length, so it wouldn’t surprise anyone if Lexa didn’t genuinely care about them.

“It’s up to them,” said Clarke, trying to speak softly. Clarke heard footsteps in the distance, and she was reminded of their situation. She said, “Besides, we shouldn’t talk about it here.” She was going to suggest hiding out in a broom cupboard or heading back to Lexa’s room, but the brunette had other ideas.

“Okay, we’ll talk tomorrow. I’m going to head to bed now,” the Ravenclaw said. Clarke nodded, a little disappointed but understood. She had been napping on the sofa, so it made sense. So, they went their separate ways. Lexa fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but as soon as Clarke made it to her room, she began unpacking her bag. She found her drawing of Lexa, unconsciously smiling at it. She didn’t know why but it brought her comfort. So, she placed it on her bedside cabinet before she got into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Hope you liked this chapter where things start moving along when they rope in more people into their plan:)


	16. The Trees Have Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finished the last chapter of this story yesterday with a small jump to the future and I was considering a sequel...If you guys would be interested in reading more of this world and their dynamic in a second story, let me know in the comments:D

Clarke had slept surprisingly well, so ended up making her way down to breakfast at twenty past eight. Octavia wasn’t in her bed, so Clarke assumed she’d stayed over in Lincoln’s room. She could hardly blame her. Having a private room and bathroom instead of these dorms they had must be amazing. So, once she was dressed in her school robes, she made her way to the Great Hall. On the Ravenclaw table, she spotted Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Anya and Lexa. Apparently, she wasn’t as early as everyone else. She began making her way over to them, but she noticed a lot of people looking at her. It wasn’t unusual because she was a competitor, but she knew something had happened when she saw a flash of her own face on the front of the ‘Daily Prophet.’ That was never good. She quickened her pace to a stride, dropping down opposite Lexa on the table, shrouded by her friends.

“What’s going on? What’s the story?” Clarke asked, searching everyone’s faces for an answer. Anya was completely avoiding her gaze, looking rather uncomfortable. Octavia was glancing between her and Lexa like she was trying to piece together a puzzle. Lincoln was shifting his gaze, focusing everywhere but on Clarke. Raven was biting the inside of her cheek. Only Lexa was looking at her, but she looked different. Clarke still wasn’t an expert at reading the brunette’s eyes or expression, but she thought she could see something like fear or vulnerability. Or was its sympathy?

“Read this,” said Lexa, passing her the newspaper. She had no idea what to expect. They’d not done anything weird all last night or the day before, so it couldn’t be any recent news. Unless someone had found the drawing she did of Lexa but that was highly unlikely. It was still in the same place she left it. Her eyes found the picture first. It was of her and Lexa (of course!), but it was from the second task. The only pictures from the tournament were either taken at the start or the end by the photographer, or they were screen captures from the bodycams, but this was neither. This was a picture of Clarke staring into Lexa’s eyes with Lexa’s hands around her, trying to coax her down from having an anxiety attack. The picture was taken at such an angle that a camera must’ve been hidden in a tree. It didn’t make any sense to her. Still, that wasn’t the main problem.

She scanned the whole article. She couldn’t believe what she was reading. Clarke had no idea how to react by the time she’d read it all. She knew how she felt. She was embarrassed, ashamed, and violated. But all eyes were on her, seeing how she’d react. She couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t pretend for the world.

“Clarke,” Lexa said softly. Her voice reminded her of the second task when she felt anxious. Lexa was trying to calm her down. Lexa knew how she was feeling and how she’d react before Clarke even knew herself. Clarke placed the newspaper on the table and ran. She knew everyone was looking at her. She heard people shouting her name, but she ignored them. All she wanted to do was run up to her room, pull her duvet around herself, and cry. But she couldn’t do that. The voice shouting at her was getting louder. Clarke couldn’t ignore it anymore. Besides, she didn’t want to. She spun on her heel, almost crashing into Lexa who was sprinting after her. Lexa’s arms came up around Clarke’s waist, holding her impossibly tight. Clarke clutched onto Lexa for dear life, letting the girl practically hold her up. She didn’t care that students were walking past them to breakfast, wondering what was going on. She didn’t care that some students even stopped to ask if she was okay. She just didn’t care.

“Lexa, they…they completely—” Clarke began through sobs.

“I know,” Lexa cooed. She stroked Clarke’s back as she said, “They won’t get away with this. We’re going to catch them.” Lexa’s voice was so steely with determination that Clarke believed her. It gave her some form of comfort as her stress levels began decreasing.

Professor Gustus was walking with Professor Indra as they made their way to the Great Hall. They were chatting about the next Hogsmeade trip that weekend when they came across the two students. Professor Gustus was about a millisecond away from asking what was wrong when Professor Indra stopped him with a shake of her head. As they were out of earshot, Professor Indra turned to him.

She lowered her voice to a hushed tone as she said, “Don’t ask them what’s wrong. We’ll just find out and fix it.” Professor Gustus gave her a nod. It was a smart decision. He knew that both students were difficult and hated being open with Professors, so it would be better for them not to meddle. As soon as they reached the Great Hall, Professor Indra nudged Professor Gustus as she said, “I bet you any money that they’ll know what’s going on.” Professor Gustus followed her eyeline, immediately nodding as he spotted the group at the Ravenclaw table.

“Let’s go ask them,” he said, earning a nod from Professor Indra.

Neither of the Professors could believe what had happened. They suddenly understood why Clarke had been upset. This violation of her privacy was outrageous. Professor Gustus had read the article for the sake of knowing why his student was upset. The general story was about Clarke and Lexa’s budding romance but there was a vicious twist to it. When Lexa had gone to calm Clarke down in the forest during the second task, something in that area had been bugged. Perhaps it was their bodycams or maybe even trees nearby. Either way, their whole conversation had been heard by someone and then transcribed by Nia Queen, plastered in front page news. The whole thing was there, word-for-word, line-by-line what Clarke and Lexa had said to each other. That included Clarke’s rather romantic retelling of Lexa’s eyes. Not only that but it included a transcript from when Lexa took her to feed the Thestrals later that day. Someone was bugging something with a microphone and hearing all their private conversations and sending them to Nia Queen.

Once Professor Gustus had read the whole article, his hands were practically vibrating with anger. How could someone do this to one of his students? It was one thing to write stories about the competitors, but it was another to report on their private conversations. However, his blood was boiling because Nia Queen had added her own commentary, including digging a little into Clarke’s past. She’d heard Lexa’s comment about wanting to replace Clarke’s associations of the Thestrals with death and dug around. She’d reported on Clarke’s father’s death and how that would impact the girl in the tournament. Professor Gustus couldn’t help slamming his fist on the table. Professor Indra gave him a look of warning. They didn’t want to bring attention to themselves.

He looked up over the Great Hall and saw something that made his stomach drop. He understood Clarke’s reaction. Everyone in the student body was leafing through the newspaper, reading about her story like she was an A-list celebrity with no regard for her reality. He knew it may have been a rash decision, but he didn’t care. He stood up, collected all copies of the ‘Daily Prophet’ from the staff table, and tossed them in the fire.

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” he bellowed, immediately feeling all eyes on him. He knew he looked like an intimidating man but had done everything in his power for that opinion of him to drop. All that work was reversed when he stood over the students, holding out his hands. “I need you all to deposit your copies of the ‘Daily Prophet’ to me. They will be incinerated,” he continued. He didn’t dare look across at Professor Indra, knowing she would disapprove, but that was the thing. He was the impulsive one, making decisions when he knew he had to. It was Professor Indra who thought things through before doing anything. But this was his fight. Clarke was his student in his house, and what had been done to her was a great injustice. So, he wanted all the copies of the newspaper to burn. All of them.

Clarke’s tears eventually stopped. Lexa had cradled her the whole time, stroking her back and soothing her. When she broke the hug, Clarke noticed they only had five minutes until classes began. She’d missed breakfast. It was such a trivial thing, but Clarke felt another wave of tears threatening to spill at the fact that she’d missed her first meal. She debated going back to her dorm and skipping school. She was sure some of the Professors would understand. She froze again. Everyone would have read the story. That meant her fellow students and Professors as well as the rest of the Wizarding world. Everyone now knew about her dad and knew about her vulnerability and sadness around it. They knew about her anxieties and it made her stomach churn. She couldn’t trust anyone.

“Clarke.” Or could she? Lexa’s eyes searched hers and it felt so familiar to Clarke. The girl was always trying to read her to figure out what she should do next or how she should react. “I know this is bad and a gross violation of your privacy, but we’re going to fix this, okay?” said Lexa. Feebly, Clarke nodded. “We’re going to get to bottom of this. All of us,” Lexa added. Clarke could see that the girl was deadly serious. It instilled some confidence in her.

When she reached first class, she dropped down in her seat beside Anya. She wasn’t in the mood to talk, so she was glad that the Slytherin girl wasn’t very talkative. She also knew that Anya wouldn’t be awkward and bring up anything about the newspaper. However, when Clarke began unpacking her parchment and quills, Anya slid her something across the desk. She looked up, feeling her hunger pangs return as she spotted an orange, an apple and a few pieces of toast.

“You missed breakfast,” was all Anya offered as an explanation. Clarke felt unbelievably thankful of the girl beside her. Anya had never been someone Clarke would consider an ally, never mind a friend, but she was unbelievably grateful of her.

“Thank you,” Clarke replied. Anya offered her a barely-there smile and that’s when Clarke realised that Anya smiled less often than Lexa. That was saying something because the Ravenclaw hardly smiled. Well, she’d been smiling more in Clarke’s presence since they’d gotten closer. Clarke pushed that to the back of her mind, not wanting to delve into that string of thought. Any thoughts or emotions that were more than friendly regarding Lexa made her uneasy.

For the rest of the day, Clarke remained quiet. No one had said anything to her about the situation in the papers, but she had a feeling that it had something to do with a scary-looking Head Girl that glared at anyone who even looked in Clarke’s direction. Lexa’s protectiveness of her made her feel safer. Clarke knew that out of everyone in the school, Lexa was the only one who could understand what she was going through. Although Lexa hadn’t had a beating from the ‘Daily Prophet’ yet, she was being targeted by Nia. And who knows? Maybe Lexa would be next. They had double Potions last thing on Friday with Professor Indra. It was a class where Clarke felt most relaxed. Professor Indra wasn’t afraid to say what everyone else was thinking, but she also knew when she should keep her mouth shut. 

“Okay, class, today we’re going to discuss some popular potions and have a quiz on them,” said Professor Indra. On a desk that no one used, there were four cauldrons set up. Everyone walked over to stand in front of the desk and Professor Indra stood behind it. She pointed at the nearest cauldron as she asked, “Can anyone tell me what this potion is? It forces the user to tell the truth.”

Octavia shot her hand in the air as she said, “Veritaserum.”

“Good,” said Professor Indra with a nod. She moved to the next cauldron that had black steam rising out of it and looked horrific. “How about this one?”

“Draught of Living Death,” said Bellamy. Professor Indra questioned him further about how he knew, which he described in detail. She seemed happy with his answer. She moved to the third.

“This one? It’s often used in the Hospital Wing for Quidditch games,” said Professor Indra.

“Skele-Gro,” said Lexa. Professor Indra grinned at her.

“I’m sure you’d be familiar with that one,” said Professor Indra, earning a smile from Lexa. It was renowned in Ravenclaw that Lexa would send many Chasers and Seekers to the Hospital Wing after games with broken bones after she hits the Bludgers with such force. Lexa herself had ended up in Doctor Jackson’s care before when she broke her leg after a Beater from Hufflepuff had accidentally let go of their bat, sending it flying into Lexa’s leg. She hated the Skele-Gro. She could still remember the pain.

The last cauldron was billowing spirals of steam. It was obviously Amortentia – the love potion that created infatuation. Everyone knew what the potion was, so Professor Indra didn’t have to ask. Instead, she told them all to come closer one at a time. What each person could smell was individual to them. However, Professor Indra had claimed that it was a relaxing scent. Clarke certainly needed to smell something that would relax her. As she got closer, the power of the potion was already overwhelming her. The scent of fresh parchment, clean linen, and something she couldn’t quite place but was overly familiar, filled her senses. The spiralling steam seemed to engulf her, wrapping around her like a strong pair of arms that she could relax in. She was drinking it in, feeling like it was filling her up. It did immediately calm her.

There was no need for an impromptu meeting because everyone knew what had happened to Clarke. There was no solution other than to hope that their plan would come together soon then no more of these stories could get released. Octavia had invited Clarke down to the common room with her, Lincoln, Bellamy and Raven, but Clarke had declined. She didn’t feel like socialising, so was happy just sitting on her bed in her room. She needed a pick-me-up when she suddenly remembered the sweets Lexa had bought her for Christmas. She opened her top bedside drawer, her hand fumbling around but she couldn’t find them. With a heavy sigh, she heaved herself into a sitting position, practically pulling the drawer off. There they were, right at the back, hardly opened. She grabbed the box, pulling them out when her eyes flashed onto something golden and bright. She plucked it out with a smile. It was the Golden Snitch she’d won in the first task. She dug into the box of sweets, pulling out a few and throwing them in her mouth as she inspected the little gold game piece. Suddenly, the scripture of the clue for the second task appeared. She shot up from her bed, suddenly hit with a realisation. Throwing on her shoes, she practically ran out of her room towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

Clarke didn’t even knock, pushing Lexa’s door open with urgency. Clarke immediately regretted it as soon as she walked in, realising that she could be walking in on something Lexa didn’t want anyone seeing. However, Clarke figured that the brunette would’ve just locked her door if that was the case. Clarke practically sighed in relief when she spotted Lexa lounging on her bed, writing something on a piece of parchment. She looked up, confused at Clarke’s presence. The Gryffindor slammed the door shut and locked it. This just made Lexa even more confused. She placed her parchment and quill on the desk, crossing her legs under her so she was sat upright against the headboard. Clarke tossed her the Golden Snitch. Lexa caught it just in time.

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked, turning the Snitch over in her hands.

“The scripture,” said Clarke, trying to goad Lexa into working it out for herself. She knew the girl was clever, but Lexa was just giving her a blank stare. “The trees have eyes,” Clarke added. Lexa shook her head and shrugged. Clarke let out a huff. “Someone is using cameras! They put cameras in the forest and in the woods so that they could watch us and sell the stories to Nia!” said Clarke. This made Lexa lean forward on the bed. Before Clarke could ask her what she thought of it, the brunette was on her feet, striding over to her desk. She rustled through a bunch of papers and Clarke immediately recognised them as the issues of the ‘Daily Prophet.’ Lexa found what she was looking for, pulling it out and flicking through it.

“You’re right!” said Lexa excitedly. She showed Clarke the page of the most recent article, showing Clarke and Lexa from an angle that only a hidden camera could capture. It was taken from too high for any wizard or witch to take. Lexa then flicked through the article from Monday with the picture of her and Clarke visiting the Thestrals. The picture was the same style. “Someone is planting cameras high so we can’t see them and using them to take pictures of us,” said Lexa, “No one can reach that high.” Clarke nodded along with the theory.

“They have to have microphones attached for them to hear what we’re saying,” Clarke added. Now they seemed to have a lead, neither could help getting a little excited that they were getting closer to knowing what was going on. But then Lexa was hit with a niggling question.

“But how would they know where to plant the cameras? They wouldn’t have known where we were going to have those interactions,” said Lexa.

With a shrug, Clarke said, “They could’ve placed them everywhere.” Suddenly, the reality of what she’d just suggested dawned on her. If cameras were everywhere, it meant they could be being watched anywhere at any time. They both looked at each other, instantly worried.

“Okay, tomorrow we need to go into the woods and try to find the camera. Once we’ve done that, we’ll be able to spot the others to avoid them,” said Lexa. Clarke was always surprised at her ability to plan things perfectly.

“Tomorrow is the Hogsmeade trip,” said Clarke.

“Then we go early. Get an early breakfast and head into the woods straight away before we go to Hogsmeade,” Lexa replied. Clarke nodded; it was a plan. However, Lexa wasn’t done with planning. She jumped onto her desk chair and pulled out a large roll of parchment. “We’ve got some things to note down,” was all Lexa offered her. Clarke looked over her shoulder, noticing that she was writing down their whole action plan. It took her only a few minutes due to how fast she was scribbling things down. Then, she drew a square at the bottom of the page that read ‘Suspects.’

“Ontari,” said Clarke. Lexa wrote it down along with Professor Titus, Professor Pike and Nia Queen. Then, Lexa turned in her chair towards Clarke, looking rather serious.

“What about Roan?” she asked. Clarke’s immediate reaction was to tell her she was being ridiculous, and that Roan wasn’t like that but those were things that Lexa already knew. No one thought Roan could be behind all this because they’d heard from Professor Titus that he didn’t care for what his mother was doing. But on second thought, he was their competitor and he would want to win. With Clarke’s unsureness, Lexa wrote his name down with a ‘maybe’ in brackets. They didn’t think he had anything to do with it, but it wasn’t exactly smart to rule him out straight away. “Do you have any enemies?” Lexa asked.

Clarke smirked as she said, “Only the one,” and winked at Lexa. The Ravenclaw let out a laugh and – rather good-naturedly – noted her own name down. “Don’t be stupid,” Clarke chastised, reaching over to steal Lexa’s quill and crossing her name out. She turned more serious as she added, “I trust you.”

Pulling a face, Lexa said, “Ooh, but should you?” Clarke playfully bumped Lexa’s shoulder, letting out a laugh as Lexa pushed her back. Lexa completely underestimated her strength, or perhaps Clarke’s balance, sending her tumbling backwards onto her bed. Clarke let out a squeal of surprise as her back hit the mattress. “Oh, I’m sorry,” said Lexa, keeping one hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing in front of Clarke. But the blonde just continued laughing.

“You’re paying for that!” Clarke threatened, reaching a hand out, latching onto Lexa’s arm and yanking her down on the bed. But Clarke misjudged it, ending with the Ravenclaw being pulled straight on top of her. It was clear that Lexa didn’t know what to do with any of her limbs, opting to just put her arms straight, her hands landing either side of Clarke’s face. Her legs just slipped in between Clarke’s as she landed flush against her, their faces less than a few inches apart. Almost unconsciously, Clarke licked her lips. She knew Lexa noticed it as her eyes darted down to Clarke’s mouth. Clarke didn’t know what was happening or how to react. It would be so easy to just close the distance between them and plant her lips on Lexa’s. She didn’t know where that impulse came from.

It was over as fast as it came as Lexa pushed herself off the blonde, dropping down beside her instead. Lexa had practically jumped off Clarke because the girl looked like she was going to kiss her, and Lexa couldn’t deal with that. She couldn’t deal with it because she also wanted to kiss Clarke. That was unchartered territory. It was something they shouldn’t do. They’d only just crossed the border between enemies and friends. They shouldn’t be testing another boundary. But now there was some awkward tension between the two. Lexa enjoyed comfortable silences, but this was one was unbearably tense.

“Okay, I deserved that,” Lexa quipped, attempting to brush over what had just happened like it was nothing. Clarke let out a laugh.

“You did,” Clarke replied, still grinning. Tension broken. Lexa stood from her bed and walked back over to her desk to look over the plan.

“You don’t think Niylah might be behind this, do you? There seems to be some bad blood between you guys,” said Lexa, swiftly changing the subject. Clarke rolled over onto her front on Lexa’s bed, nestling her head into her pillows as she groaned.

“I really don’t think Niylah hates me that much,” Clarke mumbled into the pillow. Lexa let out a small chuckle. Clarke lifted her head then she could breathe, but as she inhaled, she figured something out. What she’d smelled in the Amortentia potion was the exact same scent that lingered on Lexa’s sheets and in Lexa’s room and on Lexa. She just hadn’t noticed before, but the scent was much stronger on her sheets. Suddenly, Clarke felt dizzy. Clearly, Lexa’s scent calmed her down. It was probably since Lexa had calmed her during her anxiety attack and in other situations, Clarke tried rationalising. However, she knew the truth. She just didn’t want to admit it.

“What actually went on between you two? It all seems very awkward now,” Lexa asked. She swivelled her chair, so she was facing the blonde. Slowly, so she wouldn’t feel dizzier, Clarke pushed herself into a sitting position against the headboard. The scent was now all around her since she became conscious of it. It was funny. It made her feel both parts anxious and calm. She was calm because the smell of Lexa had that effect, but she was anxious because of that exact realisation. What happened now that Clarke was forced to deal with the idea that her feelings for Lexa weren’t exactly friendly anymore? She’d just have to ignore them and deal with a lighter subject: Niylah.

“Nothing exciting really,” said Clarke. She saw as Lexa raised both her eyebrows.

“Come on. What happened?” Lexa pressed.

Clarke knew that talking about Niylah would distract her from her newfound realisation of her feelings for Lexa, so she decided to humour the brunette, “Well, it was coming to the end of the year last year and we were having a Gryffindor party as usual. We both got a little tipsy and made out during a game of spin the bottle.”

Lexa interrupted to say, “Classic,” gaining a smirk from Clarke.

“Well, the bottle just kept landing on us. We ended up making out after the game had finished then she asked if I wanted to go back to her room in Hufflepuff. I said it’d be easier if we just went to my room. So, we did. We had sex, then she got up, got dressed and left,” said Clarke with a shrug.

“And you never slept together again?” Lexa asked. Clarke shook her head. It wasn’t like she wanted to sleep with Niylah again, but she still felt embarrassed admitting to Lexa that she’d only slept with her once. Lexa let out a puff of air as she joked, “You must be a bad lay.” Clarke launched a pillow at her head, but of course, Lexa caught it, laughing.

“Says a lot about you that Costia ditched your bed for Niylah’s,” Clarke hit back, a smile playing on her face.

“At least she slept with me more than just the once,” Lexa replied.

With a shake of her head, Clarke asked, “What about you and Costia?” Clarke wasn’t sure why she was asking because she knew hearing about Lexa’s love life that didn’t involve her would probably upset her. But a part of her still wanted to know.

“It was Halloween in sixth year and Slytherin were having this gathering thing. Anya invited me around, but she got drunk. Costia and I ended up putting her to bed and started talking. We found that we didn’t have that much in common, but she let slip that she thought I was hot. I had a little crush on her, so when she kissed me, I was happy about it. We kind of just made out and kissed a lot for the first few weeks, but then she came around to mine one night and it had passed curfew, so she had to stay. We didn’t have sex, but we fooled around, I guess you could say,” Lexa explained. The one thing that stuck in Clarke’s mind was that Lexa had a crush on Costia at one point. Perhaps she still felt the same.

“So, when did you start sleeping together?” Clarke asked.

“A few weeks after Halloween, I think. I was in bed reading when there was a knock at our dorm door. It was Costia and she didn’t even say hi or anything. She literally just asked if I wanted to have sex with her. I nodded and we had sex. She stayed over and then it just became a thing. No feelings, no strings, just sex,” said Lexa.

“And what about your crush? Didn’t it hurt just sleeping with her?” Clarke asked. She dropped her eyes, pretending Lexa’s duvet was interesting.

“It just fizzled out. It wasn’t serious. I think I just thought she was pretty and had a nice smile, but yeah it was nothing more than a crush,” said Lexa. This improved Clarke’s mood a little. She wanted to ask if Lexa still had a crush on Costia but decided against it. It might’ve sounded too suggestive that she liked her, or that she was jealous.

Instead, Clarke asked, “Do you miss it?” Lexa looked at her inquisitively.

“What? The sex, the crush or Costia?” Lexa asked for clarification.

“Any of it. None of it,” said Clarke with a shrug. It was clear that Lexa was considering the question before she answered it. Clarke appreciated that Lexa properly thought through her answers rather than just giving small answers.

“I don’t miss the crush. It meant that I was distracted, and I didn’t like that. I miss Costia because she was nice, and we got along. We still talk but it’s not the same now she’s with Niylah. Obviously, I miss the sex but it’s not a big thing. I can still function without it. So, overall, I’d say no,” said Lexa. After a beat, she added, “Do you miss it?”

“Can you really miss something you never had?” Clarke countered.

“I guess not, but you can long for it,” Lexa replied thoughtfully. She gave a nod because she knew what longing felt like. Longing was a desire for Lexa to notice her the way she was noticing Lexa. Longing was wishing for the Ravenclaw to just kiss her again like she did in the broom cupboard.

“Sometimes. There’s been times I’ve wanted to just go to Hufflepuff and hope Niylah would be down for round two, but I never have,” said Clarke.

“Just Niylah? You’ve never considered anyone else?” Lexa asked. Clarke knew that Lexa didn’t mean her, but Clarke couldn’t help but think that Lexa could read her mind, judging her for even considering sleeping with her. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Lexa added, “Like Finn? I thought you dated him for a while.”

Clarke snorted out a laugh, “Hell, no! He asked me out while he was dating Raven and I didn’t know. So, I said yes because he was cute and charming at the time. We dated for like two weeks before I realised why he wanted to keep our relationship secret. I guess I would just go for Niylah because that’s what I know. She’s the only person I’ve slept with, so I guess sleeping with someone else might feel weird.”

“I get that,” said Lexa after a beat. Clarke felt awkward admitting it to Lexa, but she was reassured when Lexa added, “I’ve only ever slept with Costia.” When they met eyes, Clarke noticed that Lexa’s guard around her eyes was slipping. She could see vulnerability in her forest green eyes. Perhaps as the night drew on, the girl’s guard began cracking as she got more tired.

Clarke dropped down onto the pillow flat on her back and stared up at Lexa’s ceiling. She liked being in Lexa’s room, even if they were in relative quiet. The reality was that she just liked being around Lexa. It was easy and it was fun. Besides, the girl was pretty, and they always had some good conversations. Clarke still sniggered at the memory of them getting stuck in the bathroom.

Lexa propped her feet up on the bed as she glanced across at the blonde who’d largely made herself at home. It brought a smile to her face. That girl had a way of forcing into her life and when she temporarily left, she left a Clarke-shaped hole in her heart. Lexa hated to admit that she enjoyed being around Clarke, but she could no longer deny it. However, when she looked at the blonde, she was reminded of what had happened earlier that day. Every time she looked at Clarke, she saw her breaking down in tears in Lexa’s arms about her dad, about the newspaper, about their conversation. Lexa knew no one had dared to ask Clarke about it. Lexa knew it was her responsibility and she was happy to oblige.

“Clarke,” said Lexa softly. Clarke immediately knew what she was going to say, and she was close to just cutting her off. However, Lexa’s expression was so soft, and Clarke couldn’t do that to her. “We should talk about today,” said Lexa. Clarke sighed deeply, knowing that this conversation had been coming for a long time.

“Okay,” Clarke sighed. It took Lexa by surprise. She was thinking that Clarke would’ve declined and said that she didn’t want to talk about it. “I don’t know where to start,” Clarke began, pushing her hair back with her hands, “The main thing is that I feel so violated like I don’t have any privacy anymore. I don’t even know if your room or my dorm is bugged. It scares me because I genuinely don’t know what’s happening. They even brought my dad into this! I thought that was one thing I kept safe, but apparently not. They can touch whatever they want.” Lexa offered her a nod of understanding, then shifted from her seat onto the bed to be closer to Clarke.

“There is something they can’t touch, Clarke,” said Lexa.

“What’s that?” Clarke asked.

“Us. Our friendship. Our friendship with the others,” said Lexa, offering her a smile. Clarke appreciated the sentiment, but she couldn’t help but bark out a laugh.

“That was the cringiest thing I’ve ever heard,” Clarke quipped between laughs. Lexa joined in laughing.

After a few laughs, Lexa huffed, “Hey, I was trying to be nice!” Clarke playfully patted Lexa square on the chest.

“I know, I’m sorry! It just sounded so cheesy,” Clarke continued laughing.

“I don’t know why I bother,” Lexa said exasperatedly.

“No, I’m sorry. It was nice,” said Clarke. Both Lexa and Clarke were still smiling at each other. Clarke had to admit that it made her feel better to laugh at something stupid Lexa had said rather than to cry about the newspaper. However, the funniness of the situation died down and Clarke let out a sigh. “I just feel like I can’t do or say anything anymore without it being plastered in the news,” said Clarke sadly. Lexa hummed in agreement then lifted her arm, giving Clarke space to lay on her chest. She did, feeling slightly more comforted by Lexa’s embrace.

“You’re safe in here,” Lexa offered her. The Ravenclaw was tracing shapes on Clarke’s upper arm. It tickled but in a nice way.

“But are we? How do you know there are no cameras or mics in here?” Clarke questioned, turning her head so she could look at Lexa’s face. The brunette showed no signs of concern.

“I tore through my room when I got back here after dinner to check for them. I checked everywhere and found nothing,” Lexa reassured. Clarke relaxed a little, gently dropping back down onto Lexa’s chest. She placed her hand on Lexa’s midsection, feeling the soft jumper beneath her. The steady thumping of Lexa’s heart beside her head made her feel better. It was working to ground her. When Lexa was met with some silence, Lexa added, “Besides, it would be totally illegal.”

“I know, but isn’t this? Following us and transcribing what we say?” Clarke pressed. Lexa could only offer her a shrug.

“We really are in the Hunger Games,” said Lexa quietly. When Clarke tilted her chin up, she could see that the other girl was sporting a smile. Clarke rolled her eyes. It was true. They were being used in the games and brandished across the news.

“And the odds are not in our favour,” Clarke mocked in a high-pitched voice, earning a laugh from Lexa.

“Do you think we’ll get a public wedding next?” asked Lexa, referring to when Peeta and Katniss announced they were getting married to prove that their relationship was real.

“Well, we are the public’s favourite star-crossed lovers,” Clarke added. They both laughed at the ridiculousness of their situation. There was no way that they could be lovestruck teenagers, pitted against each other in a competition.

Besides, Lexa had proved that competition couldn’t get in the way of doing a good job and even winning some tasks. She’d helped Clarke thrice during the tasks, but she was now in pole position, meaning she had a minute’s head start in the Maze before the others could enter. Then it was Lincoln who could enter, followed by Clarke and Roan at the same time. They’d defied what everyone was expecting. Well, Lexa had defied what everyone was expecting. Clarke hadn’t really done anything. It made her feel a little guilty, but she knew that if she could, she would help Lexa. It just seemed that the Ravenclaw didn’t need any help.

“Hey,” said Clarke softly. Lexa shifted her face to look down at her before Clarke continued, “Thank you, you know, for saving me and helping me in the tasks and just being there for me generally, like you are now.” Clarke blushed, still not used to expressing gratitude towards the other student.

“You don’t need to thank me,” said Lexa. Clarke wasn’t sure if she imagined it, but it felt like Lexa squeezed her tighter to her. Clarke settled into her embrace a little more, feeling like she could drop asleep.

“I do need to thank you. You didn’t have to do any of that, but you did,” said Clarke.

“We’re frenemies. That’s what we do,” Lexa replied, a smile on her lips.

“Don’t start with your frenemies bullshit,” Clarke quipped with a laugh.

“You prefer star-crossed lovers?” Lexa asked. She received a playful smack on her chest for that comment, but it was worth it to see Clarke’s grumpy face.

“Wait, what time is it?” Clarke asked. There was no longer light coming through Lexa’s window, so she knew it was after nine o’clock.

Lexa checked her watch, “Five to ten.” Clarke sprung up from the bed.

“I need to go before curfew,” said Clarke, hurriedly. She bent down to grab her shoes.

“You could just stay here,” said Lexa. Clarke looked at her unsurely. Sleepovers weren’t really their thing, especially when there was the previous tension between them. Lexa added light-heartedly, “As long as we don’t both try to get in the bathroom at the same time.” Clarke let out a laugh, glad that Lexa had broken the tension between them. Their eyes had been locked onto each other’s.

“I guess it would be easier for our camera hunting tomorrow if we’re both up at the same time,” said Clarke, shrugging.

“I’m setting an alarm for quarter to eight to go down to breakfast for between eight and eight fifteen. It means we can be hunting for cameras by nine,” said Lexa.

Clarke knew it was a bad idea. She was fully aware that sleeping in Lexa’s bed would make ignoring her developing feelings for the girl impossible. If she was surrounded by Lexa’s scent while she drifted off, it would just cement her feelings. Then, waking up in the girl’s bed beside a sleepy Lexa would really hammer it home. She knew she shouldn’t. She should just go back to her own dorm and meet Lexa in the early morning. She continued telling herself that she shouldn’t as she changed into Lexa’s pyjamas, splashed her face with water in Lexa’s bathroom, and then climbed into Lexa’s bed. She knew she shouldn’t. But she did anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our girls are getting closer to the truth and closer to each other!


	17. Climbing Trees to Get to the Truth

Clarke woke up before Lexa’s alarm went off. She didn’t know what time it was but there was a little dawn light sneaking in through the curtains. It cast a soft glow over Lexa’s room and made Clarke feel more tired. She could easily drop back asleep straight away, especially with how comfortable she was, but she had to move. During the night, Clarke must’ve rolled over onto Lexa’s side because her side was completely vacant, and she was sure Lexa was nearly on the edge of the bed. Clarke’s head was nestled into the soft, cushiony part between Lexa’s shoulder and chest while her arm was draped across Lexa’s midsection. One of her legs had also found its way around Lexa’s. However, when Clarke moved her hand, she couldn’t feel the soft material of Lexa’s pyjama vest, but instead finding soft, warm skin. She froze all her movements. Sure, cuddling during sleep could be excused and considered just a friendly thing – especially considering Lexa had wrapped her own arm around Clarke, but having a hand on the bare skin of her stomach was something else.

So, she decided to slowly start edging her hand away, trying her best not to disturb the brunette. However, just as she began peeling it away, Lexa made a sleepy whine and moved her hand over the top of Clarke’s, leaving Clarke in the exact same position. She smiled because the noise Lexa made could only be described as adorable. Besides, Clarke didn’t mind being this close to the girl. She was offering Clarke body heat and comfort. If anything, Clarke liked it. She didn’t dare let out a breath or even move a centimetre in case she woke the girl and would then have to explain how she ended up in that position. So, Clarke closed her eyes once again and tried to sleep.

She couldn’t get back to sleep. It wasn’t that she wasn’t tired because she was exhausted. She was also comfortable and completely relaxed. The reason she couldn’t sleep was because her mind was going a million miles an hour. So, she gave up after it had been about twenty minutes to half an hour, instead deciding to keep her eyes open. All her thoughts were consumed by the brunette she was led beside. Their relationship had completely transformed from enemies to acquaintances to helping each other out to potentially even friends. But then they’d gone from nearly friends to just flat out ignoring each other. Even more strangely, they’d then ended up making out in a cupboard as a cover. Since then, they’d easily fallen back into their strange friendship, but now what were they? Clarke told Lexa things she’d never even told Octavia or Raven. Did that make them best friends? She wasn’t sure because her thoughts weren’t exactly friendly when she envisioned kissing the Ravenclaw again. She had a funny thought that she wished she’d properly enjoyed their make out session earlier this year. However, at the time, she was shocked and a little grossed out by the thought of kissing her. Now, she’d do it again in a heartbeat.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true, Clarke thought. They were just getting used to this whole friendship thing and Clarke was the sort of person who’d prefer a relationship to blossom from friendship. If theirs continued at this rate, their relationship would bloom from being enemies. It made Clarke laugh to herself. It caused Lexa to stir a little, but the girl just tightened her arm around Clarke’s shoulder, turning a little towards Clarke. If anything, it was comfier. However, it led Clarke’s train of thought towards the other girl and her feelings. She had no idea what Lexa thought of her. Sometimes, she thought the Ravenclaw looked at her like she put the stars in the sky, but other times she was convinced that the brunette wanted to kill her. Last night, Clarke had sworn that Lexa was only milliseconds away from kissing her. The thought sent her stomach into a flurry of butterflies. Also, they’d been spending a lot of time together, so clearly Lexa couldn’t hate her. But that didn’t necessarily mean that she liked her – at least not in the same way that Clarke liked her.

Usually, her and Lexa made plans for everything they were going to do. But Clarke didn’t have a plan for what she would do about her feelings for the other girl. Telling her was out of the question, knowing that she would be mortified if Lexa didn’t feel the same and mocked her for it. She could always ask her on a date and see what her answer was but Clarke only envisioned Lexa turning her down. She could also take the easy way out by getting drunk and telling her. That seemed the best option. Clarke wasn’t the sort of person to just outright kiss someone without asking their consent. That was reserved exclusively for broom cupboards.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the incessant beeping of something on Lexa’s bedside cabinet. Lexa pulled her arm out of the duvet to click it off with a groan. Clarke was debating whether to act as though she was asleep to avoid any awkward questions or ministrations from Lexa, but by the time she’d decided, Lexa’s eyes had blinked open and she knew Lexa could see her with her eyes open. Besides, she never would’ve slept through that blaring alarm clock. Clarke was surprised when Lexa didn’t throw Clarke off her, but instead wrapped her other arm around her, holding her impossibly tight. It filled Clarke with happiness and a little spark of hope. Maybe Lexa did have feelings for Clarke. Or maybe it was just a good morning hug.

“I see you’ve claimed your territory for the second time in my bed,” said Lexa, her voice a little husky from sleep. Clarke hated to admit that she liked the way it sounded.

“The second time?” Clarke asked. Lexa loosened her arms around her, allowing Clarke to detach her limbs from Lexa. She was reluctant to move her hand. Lexa’s skin felt warm and soft and a little taut. Clarke felt a blush creep up her neck, knowing that if she edged her fingertips up a little, she could probably feel Lexa’s abs.

“Yeah, on Christmas morning, I woke up to you in the same position,” said Lexa. Clarke felt mortified; she had no idea!

“I guess I’m just a cuddler in my sleep,” said Clarke as a justification. She tried to sound nonchalant with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Yeah, no shit,” Lexa quipped with a laugh. “Now come on, let’s get up and get ready,” said Lexa. She threw the duvet off them and Clarke felt relieved. Their banter had a few flirty undertones, so Clarke was glad for the early morning chill that replaced the stuffiness of the duvet. However, Clarke wished she had the duvet to pull over her face as she couldn’t help but watch Lexa get out of bed and stretch. She was in unbearably short shorts, showing off her long legs and a vest top that showed the muscular frame of her arms. Clarke felt her mouth go dry, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. But when Lexa began turning to face Clarke, she couldn’t jump out of the bed fast enough, pretending the whole time that she was just taking her time getting up. “Do you need to borrow some clothes?” Lexa asked. Clarke looked at the ones she’d walked to Lexa’s in. They were her comfort clothes and looked rather bad on her. Besides, she loved any excuse to steal Lexa’s clothes.

“That would be nice,” said Clarke quietly.

“Okay, well I dibs first shower,” said Lexa.

“Wait,” Clarke said, stopping Lexa in her tracks, “If we’re heading into the woods and potentially climbing trees, won’t you want a shower afterwards?”

“That’s true,” said Lexa thoughtfully. So, she grabbed a pair of sports leggings, a t-shirt and a jacket and ran into the bathroom as she said, “I’ll get changed in here.” Clarke stepped over to Lexa’s wardrobe, surveying all her options. Automatically, her eyes landed on the pink hoodie. There was no way she was making that mistake again. Besides, they could quite literally be climbing trees, so Clarke had to wear clothes she assumed Lexa wouldn’t mind getting dirty. She found a pair of old leggings that she was sure Lexa had never worn in her life and a t-shirt she’d seen Lexa wear during Quidditch practice when she’d gone with Raven. That would do. Once again, she changed fast, wary of Lexa walking in at any minute. But when Lexa did resurface from the bathroom, she’d clearly brushed her hair and teeth and was ready to go. She tossed Clarke her hairbrush. They were ready to go in ten minutes. Clarke had to ‘brush’ her teeth using Lexa’s toothpaste and her finger. Lexa had called her gross.

At breakfast, they were the only ones down other than Professor Kane who offered them a small smile as he read a Muggle newspaper. Clarke recognised it as ‘The Independent.’ They sat down at the Ravenclaw table across from each other. Clarke appreciated the tranquillity of an early Saturday morning with no other students around them. Usually, everyone slept in until about half nine or ten before coming down for food. It gave Clarke and Lexa the freedom to talk about what they wanted without having to yell over everyone else. However, it was clear that Lexa wasn’t much of a talker as she flipped through the ‘Daily Prophet.’

“Anymore bashings of us?” Clarke asked. Lexa looked up from her page, shaking her head before bringing her mug of tea up to her lips. Tea was another Muggle drink that the girl had seemed to find to enjoy.

“Nope, nothing about the tournament. Maybe Nia was told off for her story,” said Lexa. Clarke considered this. There was a chance it was true, but the story had to go through the editor before it was published and printed. If it could get past the editor, she couldn’t imagine the Minister being mad about it. Clarke had to say that she wasn’t the biggest fan of the Ministry of Magic, not that the Muggle government was any better. It reminded Clarke of something.

“Hey, why does Anya want to work for the Ministry?” Clarke asked before taking a bite of her toast.

“The same reason as everyone. She wants to change the world. There’s something different about her though. I believe she has the ability to,” said Lexa.

“She’s not a liar like most politicians,” Clarke added, and Lexa nodded in agreement. Her cousin was a lot of things, but she was not a liar.

“She wants to be the Minister, carry on what Hermione Granger started, and be the best Minister the Wizarding World has ever seen,” said Lexa.

“She’d be a great Minister and she knows a lot about politics,” said Clarke.

Lexa grinned at her as she said, “Well, knowledge of politics does help in being a politician.”

“Shut up, you know what I meant!” said Clarke, aiming to kick Lexa under the table. She missed. Lexa just laughed. As she turned back to her newspaper, glancing up to see Clarke buttering another piece of toast, clearly trying to come up with another line of conversation, Lexa couldn’t help but smile. It felt awfully domestic to be sitting opposite each other with just the two of them (other than Professor Kane) in the Great Hall, exchanging words and sarcastic comments over breakfast while she read the newspaper after they’d just woken up together. She had an inkling that Clarke felt the same.

They got going when it turned nine, just before the surplus of students arrived. Professor Kane barely noticed them leaving, too engrossed in his article. When they got outside, they were hit with an early morning chill. After all, it was Scotland. Clarke regretted not bringing one of Lexa’s hoodies with her. She wrapped her arms around herself as they made their way to the woods. After a few minutes, Lexa would survey their surroundings, checking to see if anyone was following them. No one knew they were up except Professor Kane, so neither of them was expecting an audience. Still, it was better to be safe. Lexa didn’t spy anyone. She did notice that Clarke was shivering.

“Clarke, it’s March. Why didn’t you bring a hoodie with you?” Lexa asked.

“I didn’t think I’d need one,” Clarke replied, her teeth chattering. Without asking, Lexa began peeling her hoodie off. “No, I’m fine, honestly,” Clarke said, but Lexa had already passed her the clothing.

“I’m going to get warm climbing trees anyway,” was all Lexa offered her. Clarke pulled on the layer, immediately feeling the benefit of the added warmth. It helped that it had Lexa’s scent on it, too. By the time they reached the woods, Lexa pulled out the newspaper picture of them. “Okay, so where would you say this picture was taken from?” Lexa asked.

“Well, if we were stood over…here,” Clarke began, talking mostly to herself. She walked over to where they stood only a few days ago, noticing that the herd of Thestrals were in the distance. She could only remember where they stood because it was still close to the opening in case she needed to run away. She resumed her same position as the previous day, then held out the picture in front of her. The angle suggested that it had been taken at a diagonal to them. Clarke turned in that direction and pointed at the collection of trees. “It was one of them,” said Clarke.

“You’re pointing at like four, Clarke,” said Lexa.

“Then you’re going to have to climb four,” said Clarke with a grin. However, Lexa seemed to remember something and began pacing towards the blonde. She came up close to her and wrapped her in her arms. “What are you doing?” Lexa asked.

“We forgot that they can hear us. If they hear and see us climbing trees but we don’t find the cameras, whoever is behind it is going to know that we’re onto them. That can’t happen because we’d probably be in more danger,” Lexa whispered in her ear. There was no way any mic could’ve picked that up her voice was so quiet. Clarke was constantly surprised by how smart she was. Clarke knew she had to play along.

“So, Katniss, pick me some apples,” said Clarke, playfully pushing the girl away from her. Lexa grinned, then looked back at the trees.

“These are no way ripe,” she quipped.

“I don’t care. I bet you can’t do it,” said Clarke, offering her a wink. Lexa just shook her head, glad that Clarke had come up with a semi-decent cover, then inspected the first tree to start climbing. She couldn’t see any obvious signs of a camera, but she’d have to get close to really know. So, she leapt up, grabbing hold of a low sturdy branch to pull herself up. She was glad of those fitness sessions she’d done with Lincoln and Anya every week, coming in handy now.

Clarke watched, almost enraptured by Lexa’s strength as she heaved herself up the first tree. It was clearly effortful, but she was managing it. Clarke spied the muscle of Lexa’s arms as she climbed. She forced herself to tear her eyes away, knowing that if they didn’t catch the cameras, there’d likely be footage of her gawking at the brunette. That would be something Clarke wouldn’t be able to deny. So, she decided to interest herself in the herd of Thestrals a little in the distance. She’d have climbed a few trees if she was capable but it was more likely for her to fall to her death.

“Clarke!” Lexa shouted. When Clarke next looked up, she saw that Lexa was a few feet up in the tree. When she’d got Clarke’s attention, Lexa asked, “Where is that apple you want? Is it this high or higher?” Clarke discretely looked at the newspaper article cut-out. Lexa was probably at the exact height.

“You’re about right but check if any apples around there are any better,” said Clarke.

“Gotcha,” Lexa replied, turning her attention back to the tree. Lexa looked all around, climbing a few branches higher and a few lower to check for the camera, but to no avail. She even picked a few apples, looking through them to see if they had any lenses in them. Nothing. She tossed Clarke a few apples to keep up appearances before giving up and climbing back down. Clarke investigated the apples, partly to check if Lexa missed a camera in them and partly so their cover wouldn’t be blown. She found nothing.

“These are rotten, Lex,” said Clarke, the nickname slipping out, “You’ll have to try another tree.” Lexa huffed, shaking out her arms before moving to the one to the right. This time, she leapt up, grabbing a hold of the lowest branch and swung herself onto it. If she was going to be looking at a lot of trees, she would prefer to get them over and done with fast. It was physically exerting, so not something she could keep up for a few hours – if even one hour.

After forty-five minutes, she’d inspected five trees but to no avail. There was only one other a few yards back from the rest that could’ve taken the picture. It was unlikely but it was their last hope. It was also a tree that was – luckily enough – easier to climb with low-hanging and plentiful branches. Clarke had a small sack full of apples. It would be rude to just throw them away. She considered feeding them to the Thestrals later. With a dejected sigh, Lexa began the ascent up the tree. Clarke watched as every step, every hold, and every reach were calculated. She had no room for errors. Once high enough, Lexa propped herself against the trunk, keeping one hand on a sturdy branch beside her and using the other to search. A part of the tree just below her eyeline was covered in foliage. However, as Lexa looked closer, it didn’t look like foliage at all. It certainly wasn’t natural. Lexa grazed it with her fingers. It was plastic. She dug around in it, her fingers finding purchase on something firm. She pulled it out and the surrounding plastic moss came with it. It was undeniably a camera, but not just a normal camera. It was identical to their bodycams.

“Clarke, I think I’ve got you the perfect apple,” said Lexa. She turned to wave the camera in Clarke’s direction. The blonde’s eyes widened in surprise. “Come catch it so it doesn’t bruise,” said Lexa. Clarke immediately ran underneath the tree, opening the sack so it could land in there. Lexa dropped it. They both sighed in relief as it landed as softly as it could’ve done in a sack of apples. Lexa descended the tree, feeling completely exhausted as her feet touched the earth. Her arms were trembling with the physical exertion, she was covered in a sheen of sweat, and her body ached everywhere. She was spent, but only when she knew the job was done did she feel it.

“We should head back to eat these apples,” said Clarke, closing her sack. All Lexa could manage was a dreary nod.

When they reached the corridor beside the Great Hall, they arranged for Clarke to head back to Lexa’s room once they’d had showers. Lexa was going to keep the apples in her room then they could investigate the hidden camera once Clarke was there. They were meeting the rest of the group in the Great Hall at half eleven to go to Hogsmeade. As soon as the sprays of hot water hit Lexa’s back, she felt her muscles go slack. Climbing was something she’d not done in a long time. Her grip strength was next to nothing as she tried to squeeze her shampoo into her hand. It hurt to even hold anything. She could barely lift her hands to work the shampoo into her hair. After a short while, she gave up, washed the shampoo and body wash from her, and stepped into the bathroom. They still had about an hour and a half until their trip to Hogsmeade, so Lexa opted to pull on some shorts and a vest rather than uncomfortable jeans before they left. However, she’d only pulled on her shorts and sports bra when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Usually, Lexa would pull something over her if she were to ever answer her door, but she was too tired and not thinking straight. Leaving her vest in the bathroom, she rushed to her bedroom door, swinging it open to be met with a clean-looking and very excited Clarke.

Clarke’s mind short-circuited. She couldn’t stop thinking about the camera they’d found and what it meant the whole time she was showering. She was excited to finally see if they could work out who was behind it all. So, she’d practically skipped over to Ravenclaw with a spring in her step. But when Lexa opened her door in very limited clothing and completely showing off her torso, Clarke nearly collapsed, her mind blank of any thoughts about cameras and tournaments.

All she could think to say was, “You’re not wearing a shirt.” Clarke couldn’t help but look down, taking in the sight of Lexa’s damp hair over her broad shoulders, leaving traces of moisture running down. Her stomach looked toned but was relaxed so her abs weren’t popping. Her obliques and v-line were still very much present. Involuntarily, Clarke licked her lips.

“Yeah, you knocked as I was getting dressed,” said Lexa, punctuating her statement with a yawn. She stepped aside to let Clarke in then shut her door. She knew she should go back and put her shirt on, but she was so tired, and her arms were practically limp by her side. So, she just slumped down on her bed. Clarke sat at her desk and pulled out the camera. The first thing she needed to do was turn it off. It could be livestreaming to whoever planted it right now. She turned it over in her hands, looking for a switch or something. Right at the back was a small slider but it was already pointing to off. Clarke sighed. They didn’t have to put up the apple act in the woods because nothing was recording them. She debated switching it to on just to see what would happen but figured that it must have been manually disabled for a reason. If it was a livestream camera, the person would see her tinkering with it and know something was up.

“Lexa, it’s off,” said Clarke. She turned in the chair, eyes landing on Lexa. She was led on her bed, her arms limp by her sides, fighting to stay awake. Clarke couldn’t help but smile.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Lexa mumbled.

“Yes, but we need to know why and how it was disabled. It might be worth watching it to see if it ever turns on,” said Clarke.

“So, we have to keep it in the bag then it’s not recording anything in my room,” said Lexa. She placed both hands over her eyes then rubbed at her temples.

“But if it has a mic attached…” said Clarke.

“We’re screwed,” said Lexa simply. Clarke let out a dejected sigh, but Lexa just said, “Unless we have someone who knows a thing or two about cameras.” Clarke immediately perked up.

“Raven!”

By the time Clarke had gone to fetch Raven, who wasn’t too pleased with being woken up on a Saturday so early, Lexa had completely fallen asleep. She turned onto her side, facing the desk and nestling her head into her pillows. She wasn’t too comfortable, but she dropped asleep straight away, too tired to pull a duvet on or even a shirt. When Clarke let herself back into Lexa’s room and spotted her, she smiled. Lexa looked cute. However, Raven clearly didn’t have the same train of thought as her.

“Clarke, Lexa is half naked. Did you two finally bang?” Raven asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

“No, she’s just tired. She’s been climbing trees all morning,” Clarke whispered, looking between Lexa and Raven, “Let’s just try to be quiet then she can sleep, okay?” Raven gave her a nod, then dropped down at the desk. Clarke had given Raven a run down of what had happened and what they’d found so she had a little idea. Clarke had nowhere to sit, so she just loitered beside Raven, peering over her shoulder. After a short while, Clarke decided to perch on the end of Lexa’s bed, trying hard not to disturb the sleeping girl. Clarke reached around to pick up the blanket on the other side of the bed and gently draped it over Lexa. She didn’t notice Raven grinning at her the whole time.

Raven wasn’t entirely sure what Clarke wanted her to do. Clarke wanted to know who’d manufactured and placed the cameras in place and how they worked. So far, Raven had just been able to crack into it. There were no obvious signs of who it belonged to and Raven figured it was something she wouldn’t be able to find out. She’d worked with cameras before and this one just looked like a regular, Muggle bodycam. It gave Raven a stroke of genius.

“Clarke, do you guys still have your bodycams?” Raven asked.

“No, they were removed from our kits when we left the forest, why?” said Clarke.

“It looks like this camera is the exact same as the bodycams you wore. If we can find out who was put in charge of these cameras, they’ll probably be the same person who planted these to listen to you guys,” Raven explained. Neither of them noticed Lexa stirring.

“So, we need to find the stash of bodycams?” Lexa asked in a groggy voice.

“That’s exactly what we have to do,” said Raven. She wasn’t done tinkering with the camera, still wanting to disable the microphone in case the camera started working again, so she turned back to the job at hand. Lexa slowly opened her eyes, confused at first as to why it was bright outside her window. Then she was even more confused as to why she was covered in a blanket. She didn’t recall wrapping herself up before she fell asleep.

“Hey sleepy head,” said Clarke in a soft voice. Lexa’s forest green eyes found Clarke’s bright blue ones. Clarke smiled at her and Lexa attempted a smile back, but her face wasn’t working as fast as her brain as she woke up.

“What time is it?” Lexa croaked out.

“Eleven. We still have half an hour before Hogsmeade,” Clarke replied.

“Shit! I forgot to go down for breakfast!” said Raven.

Letting out a chuckle, Clarke said, “Go now. There’ll still be toast and stuff. You’ve already done more than enough for us.” Without a word of argument, Raven dropped everything and ran from Lexa’s room. Nothing was more important to her than food. Clarke jumped back on the seat at the desk to inspect Raven’s work. She spotted the mic at the side, completely detached from the camera. Clarke told Lexa, “Looks like Raven disabled the mic.” Lexa began stretching out her tired and sore limbs as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

“Ah, that’s good,” said Lexa. Clarke stuffed the camera back into the sack. There was nothing more that they could do now until they found the stash of bodycams. “I’m sorry for falling asleep,” said Lexa. When Clarke looked across at the brunette, she had her blanket across her stomach and was looking rather bleary-eyed.

“Don’t apologise. You were tired, so it’s okay,” said Clarke. Lexa smiled softly at her, “But you might want to start getting ready. We’ll have to go down to meet the others in like fifteen minutes.” Lexa puffed out a breath of air but stood from her bed. She tried to remember where her shirt was.

“Can I not go like this?” Lexa asked, meaning for it to be a joke, but she couldn’t miss Clarke swallow.

“I don’t really think it would be appropriate,” said Clarke, grinning. Lexa was confused.

“You think it’s inappropriate?” Lexa asked, looking down at her abs before looking back up at Clarke, flexing them. The Gryffindor looked like all the air had been knocked from her lungs. It was clear that she was having an inner turmoil about where she should look but her eyes were immediately drawn to Lexa’s midsection. Lexa couldn’t help but smirk. She knew she had good abs. It was expected considering she worked out a lot, went running and ate very clean. She also knew that they drove Costia crazy. Then again, there were no feelings there between her and Costia. Perhaps it was the same sort of situation with Clarke. Maybe the blonde was just attracted to her. That would explain her funny reactions to things like her body and when they almost kissed.

“I mean, I don’t think it’s unprofessional, but some of the Professors would disagree,” said Clarke after a beat that was too long to not be suspicious. But Clarke couldn’t help it. Her mind felt like it disconnected, leaving her body on autopilot. She couldn’t help but trace Lexa’s body with her eyes. She damned those perfect abs.

“You don’t think it’s unprofessional?” Lexa asked, quirking a brow. Clarke willed the ground to swallow her up. Why did she say that? But wait, was Lexa flirting with her? Did Lexa want her to flirt back? Possibly. But what if she wasn’t flirting and Clarke made things awkward between them? Surely, she was flirting if she was flexing her abs in front of her. Clarke decided to flirt back.

“No, but I think you could do with maybe doing a few more crunches,” said Clarke with a wink. Lexa immediately knew she was joking but pretended to be offended, holding a hand to her chest.

“I do plenty of crunches,” Lexa quipped, very matter-of-factly. Clarke willed herself to focus back on Lexa’s face, but regretted it. The Ravenclaw was smirking at her. A few months ago, Clarke would’ve done anything to wipe that insufferable smirk off her face, but now, she found it attractive.

“Go and put a shirt on, and do a few crunches while you’re there,” said Clarke, shaking her head. Lexa just let out a laugh before going to get changed in the bathroom. It gave Clarke some time to start breathing properly again.

Once Lexa shut the door, she leaned against the bathroom sink. Clarke was flirting with her. There must be something there between them, surely – even if it was just physical attraction. It wasn’t on Lexa’s side. Lexa was falling for Clarke and falling hard. She’d not fallen for anyone properly, but she had a funny idea that she could trust Clarke to catch her. Besides, she didn’t want to push her feelings down anymore. It was too painful and too much work. Even if Clarke didn’t like her back, she had good friends to rely on who’d help her get through it. She couldn’t believe she’d lasted this long without trusting those close to her. She also couldn’t believe that Clarke was the one who brought it out of her. At least now Lexa knew mostly where they stood. She could openly flirt with her without Clarke rejecting her advances. That was something to work with.

Their trip to Hogsmeade was something that both girls were expecting to be simple fun with their friends. However, they had forgotten that the whole of the Wizarding World was under the impression that they were a couple. Everyone who wasn’t a Hogwarts student or professor were gawking at them like they were celebrities. It wasn’t just them, though. A lot of shoppers were cooing over Lincoln holding Octavia’s hand as they walked down the street. Neither Clarke nor Lexa were in the mood to play pretend, but it felt inevitable when Anya and Raven joined hands, leaving Clarke and Lexa trailing behind with no one’s hand to hold. They stuck out like sore thumbs. Not to mention that after a short while, Lincoln and Octavia decided to head to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Room for a date. Lexa assumed it would then be just the four of them going to the Three Broomsticks. She stood corrected as Raven and Anya had already planned on visiting the Shrieking Shack that had been turned into a museum after Voldemort’s defeat. It stocked a lot of memorabilia and stories, involving some consisting of Sirius Black. Lexa had been before, but Raven hadn’t been, so Anya wanted to take her. She guessed she couldn’t get mad at them having their separate dates. After all, trips to Hogsmeade were the only ways to have dates off Hogwarts grounds.

“So…” Clarke began when they’d been abandoned by their friends. She was looking at Lexa expectantly. Since their flirting in Lexa’s room, nothing had changed. There was no awkwardness between them or anything. Lexa looked around the street, noticing that a fair few pairs of eyes were drawn to them unabashedly.

“Shall we go on a date to the Three Broomsticks, Peeta?” Lexa asked, holding out her hand. Clarke let out a girlish giggle as she took Lexa’s hand.

“Lead the way, girl on fire,” said Clarke. They interlinked their hands and walked in the direction of the pub. Clarke could feel all eyes on them. They knew that they were the talk of the town, quite literally, but they’d become accustomed to it. A few witches and wizards congratulated them on their separate wins. They both tried to be gracious with their thanks, but Clarke’s came less naturally as Lexa’s. All she could think was that these people had heard all about her private business. It gave her the chills.

Once they were inside the pub, Lexa directed Clarke to a semi-private booth at the back. Clarke was thankful when Lexa ordered them butterbeers, leaving Clarke to take off her jacket and reserve the booth. A few people caught Lexa at the bar and on her way to Clarke, very obviously congratulating her. Clarke smiled. The Ravenclaw seemed so natural and glad to be receiving their praise. She ensured to shake all their hands, smile and thank them in a way that seemed like she really meant it. Despite what Clarke first thought, Lexa was a people-person.

Finally, she sat down as she said, “God, what an exhausting job it is having people adoring you all the time.” Clarke laughed, accepting her drink from Lexa.

“Poor you,” Clarke mocked. Before Lexa could respond, an older witch appeared at their table. She had greying dark hair and a timid smile, but her eyes were kind and warm. Lexa offered her a smile.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” the lady began.

“No, please. Go ahead,” said Lexa. The lady smile grew as she looked at her. She placed a hand on Lexa’s forearm in a thanks.

“I just wanted to say that I think you’re a lovely couple. Also, congratulations on both your wins. I’m holding out hope that one of you will win!” she continued. Lexa thanked her before she said, “But the reason I came over was to just say that I’m really sorry to hear about your dad, Miss Griffin.” Clarke froze. She had no idea how to respond to it, but the lady was looking at her, clearly awaiting an answer. This woman was a stranger who shouldn’t know anything about her parents or her private life. Yet here she was with a woman who she didn’t know telling her she was sorry for her dad’s death. She was angry. Not with the woman, but with Nia who dug up and posted her story for all to see. Clarke averted her eyes. Lexa placed a hand over hers in a comforting manner.

“Thank you for your words. It’s still hard, of course,” said Lexa in her soft, comforting voice. Clarke was grateful that the brunette had spoken for her considering she didn’t think she could use her words right now.

“Of course,” the woman repeated. Then, with one last sympathetic smile, she was gone. It was safe to say that it had put a dampener on the mood. Lexa’s hand remained on top of Clarke’s, interlacing their fingers together. She used the pad of her thumb to gently stroke the top of Clarke’s hand. After that, no one else approached them and Clarke was relieved. She practically downed her butterbeer then detached her hand from Lexa’s. The Ravenclaw looked at her, confused.

“I’m sorry, I’m going to head back to Hogwarts now,” said Clarke, pulling on her jacket. Lexa finished her stein in less than a few seconds, standing up with Clarke.

“Then I’m coming with you,” Lexa said simply.

“No, Lexa, there’s no need,” Clarke reassured.

“In the nicest way possible, Clarke, shut up,” Lexa hit back. Clarke was on the brink of tears. That much was obvious, and she knew that Lexa was the only one who could offer her comfort. She had to start letting the girl look after her when she was upset. So, when Lexa took Clarke’s hand and strode purposely towards a side street away from the hustle and bustle of the main high street. Clarke lent against the wall, her fingers on her temple.

Breathing out, she said, “I’m sorry.” Lexa leant against the wall opposite her. They were only a foot or two apart with the street being so narrow. Lexa could still see the blueness of Clarke’s eyes.

“I get it. You’re like a local celebrity for something you don’t want people to know,” Lexa replied. She had her one of her feet against the wall, her knee sticking out a little with her arms across her chest.

“I know but you’re just trying to help,” said Clarke. Lexa just offered her a shrug. She hadn’t really done much so wasn’t sure why Clarke was even apologising. Suddenly, they heard approaching footsteps. Clarke craned her head in the direction of them, spotting Professor Pike and Professor Titus walking towards them. Thankfully, they hadn’t seen the two girls yet. Both Professors had faces like thunder. Something was up. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s wrist and pulled her into an alcove. One thing about Wizarding areas was that there were so many alleys and alcoves, it was easy to hide away from prying eyes. They held their breaths, awaiting the Professors to walk past them but the footsteps halted a few metres before the alcove. It seemed as though they couldn’t see the alcove before they started talking in hushed tones.

“I can’t believe that Professor Pike has agreed to this. Has he agreed to it?” asked Professor Titus. Clarke clapped a hand over Lexa’s mouth, but the brunette just looked at her incredulously. What did she think she was going to do? Shout and scream and alert them to their presence.

“Yes, he agreed to this. It was his idea,” said Professor Pike, but clearly it wasn’t actually him unless he began referring to himself in the third person.

“But why would he agree to it?” spat Professor Titus.

“He doesn’t want to do the dirty work himself of course. He didn’t want to meddle, but I said I could meddle on behalf of him. It actually works in my favour,” said Professor Pike.

“If any of the students or Professors find out that you’re posing as Professor Pike, you could be sent to Azkaban!” said Professor Titus.

“Yes, well, they won’t find out, will they Titus?” said Professor Pike in a very threatening voice.

“You’re on thin ice, Nia. Thin ice. Someone will figure this out,” said Professor Titus. Clarke widened her eyes in surprise. Their suspicions were correct. Nia Queen had been taking Polyjuice Potion to pose as Professor Pike and Professor Pike was aiding and abetting it. Neither of the girls could believe what they were hearing.

“No one will figure it out. No one suspects me,” spat Nia.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” said Professor Titus in an equally threatening voice.

“What the hell does that mean?” asked Nia.

“Well, one of your cameras has miraculously gone offline with a disabled mic. When we tried turning it back on, the feed showed nothing but blackness,” said Professor Titus in a very quiet voice. Clarke and Lexa gave each other very serious looks. It was all being revealed too quickly for them to even digest it.

“Oh, it’s probably just faulty. All that Muggle crap is like that,” Nia brushed off.

“Yes, well, we’ll certainly see,” Professor Titus threatened. The footsteps started up again but there was only one pair. Thankfully, they were heading in the opposite direction to where Clarke and Lexa were hiding. However, the problem was whichever person was still standing in the alley. If they began walking the other way, they’d immediately spot Clarke and Lexa and they’d be done for. If Professor Titus spotted them, they may have an easier way out. However, if it was Nia who found them, it wouldn’t be a surprise if she struck them down on the spot. How were they going to get out of it?

Lexa’s anxiety shot through the roof when she heard the footsteps heading their way. They were done for. This was it. They were going to be caught and then what? Dead or threatened. Maybe memory wiped. The person was about two seconds away from being caught when Lexa felt her belly button getting sucked into her spine and a spinning, horrible sensation. Suddenly, Lexa found her and Clarke just outside the Hog’s Head pub. Lexa was breathing heavily, not understanding what had just happened when it seemed obvious to her a few seconds later. Clarke had apparated them away from the scene. Clarke had effectively saved her life.

“I think we should head back to Hogwarts now,” was all Clarke offered her.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Lexa agreed. They were being light-hearted and making jokes, but the seriousness was evident in their eyes. Everything they’d expected and theorised had come true. Nia Queen was posing as Professor Pike and hiding cameras around to catch them and make news stories about them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start moving a little faster from now...


	18. What the Hell Do We Do Now?

Clarke was a little shook up. Clearly, Professor Titus and Nia were under the impression that no one was down that alley and that was fair enough. No one ever went down there because there were no shops. It just led to a few houses, but it just so happened that it was where Lexa had pulled Clarke to give her a minute to collect her thoughts. As they made their way back to the castle, Clarke couldn’t think straight. The feel of Lexa’s hand in her own helped to anchor her, but her footsteps were automatic. Her eyes were unseeing as she was practically pulled in the general direction of Hogwarts. She tried to get her thoughts aligned to start a conversation with Lexa about what was going on. She knew that they should wait until they were in the security of Lexa’s room, but she feared that she’d forget the details.

So, she asked, “Why does this always happen to us?” However, her voice was much louder than what she had meant for it to be, drawing the attention of the group of students in front of them. Lexa cast her a wary look, as if questioning what she meant without using her words. Clarke continued, “I mean, Anya or Raven or Octavia or Lincoln don’t ever accidentally overhear things or get roped into this. Why is it always us? Are we that unlucky?” Lexa snorted a laugh.

“You’ve got a point. Maybe drama is drawn to us,” said Lexa.

“Yeah, well I’m sick of it. This is meant to be our victory lap of school. We’re meant to enjoy it and have fun, not get terrorised by a journalist because of the tournament. This was meant to be our year! Raven said so!” Clarke argued.

“In the nicest way possible, Clarke, you sound—” Lexa began but Clarke interrupted.

“I sound like a child, I know,” said Clarke, “But I just want to enjoy these last few months without having to constantly look over my shoulder. Apparently, that’s too much to ask.”

“No, it’s not. We’re going to get to the bottom of this and expose Nia for what she is and what she’s doing,” Lexa replied. Clarke wanted to believe her. She wanted to indulge in Lexa’s words and be confident that this would all be sorted, but the brunette had been telling her the same story for months now. She’d lost hope. This was an uphill battle and maybe Clarke was being cynical, but she just couldn’t expect that this would get sorted out.

“How? Seriously Lexa, how are we going to do this? Our plans are getting us nowhere,” said Clarke.

“We’re going to tell Professor Indra,” said Lexa. Clarke had to stop in her tracks.

“What?” she asked. She expected to find Lexa donning a grin as she said ‘only joking’ but the girl was being deadly serious.

“We overheard a conversation, we caught Professor Pike stealing ingredients for Polyjuice Potion, and we’ve found a camera hidden to overhear our private conversations. I bet we can find Nia’s stash of potion in Professor Pike’s office or bedroom, but even without it, we have enough proof that she’s messing with us in the tournament,” said Lexa. God, it sounded convincing, thought Clarke. But she knew better now.

“Lex, most of that stuff is our word against theirs. We’re just students,” said Clarke. However, no matter what Clarke threw at the Ravenclaw, her steely determination never faltered. She just looked at Clarke with the same seriousness in her eyes.

“Yeah, the conversation is, but we’ve got the cameras. Besides, I’m sure that Professor Indra and Professor Gustus aren’t Nia’s biggest fans,” said Lexa.

“How do you know that?” Clarke asked.

“Well, when Nia released that article about you, they burned all the copies of the Daily Prophet so no one else could read them,” said Lexa. When she saw the surprise on Clarke’s features, she added, “I thought you knew.” Clarke shook her head, completely taken aback by the news. She had no idea that they had done that but now she had a newfound appreciation for them. Maybe telling their heads of houses wasn’t an awful idea. But for now, they had to get back to Lexa’s room and write it all down. Clarke couldn’t think past today.

However, what neither of the girls knew was that Anya and Raven had never gone to the Shrieking Shack. It was a cover, giving them ample time and opportunity to head back to Hogwarts to do some investigating themselves. As soon as they spotted Professor Pike at Hogsmeade, they knew they had a chance to break into his classroom and his office to look for any evidence that Clarke and Lexa needed. They knew it wasn’t their job, but it was something they wanted to do to help their friends. Besides, the final task was only two months away. It was also the most dangerous task of the maze. They couldn’t afford either of the girls entering that maze if Nia and her lackeys were still rampant. Besides, breaking into classrooms was child’s play to Raven. A date doing things that weren’t necessarily legal with Anya was a dream come true. It was much better than walking round a stuffy museum anyway.

So, when Lexa and Clarke bundled into Lexa’s room – not even noticing that her door was unlocked – they both jumped when they spotted Anya and Raven waiting for them. But the two girls were grinning. Raven was sat at Lexa’s desk with something behind her while Anya was sat against Lexa’s headboard.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked. Anya and Raven shared a look before Raven reached behind her and threw the object at Lexa.

“The real question is what did we find,” Raven quipped. Lexa caught the object, her eyes widening. Clarke peered at it, trying to gauge what it was. As soon as Lexa opened it, Clarke was hit with realisation. It was Nia’s journalist book. Lexa flicked through it so fast that Clarke couldn’t catch any words other than her and Lexa’s names. Lexa turned back to the front, noting that the date was from when their names were drawn. That wasn’t what stuck out, though. Hers, Clarke’s and Lincoln’s names had been underlined and annotated as ‘targets.’ Nia had been planning all this since Roan’s name was pulled out.

“We raided Professor Pike’s office. It took us a while to find anything because Nia hides things well, but of course, she left this out. The last thing she wrote in it was scribbled like she’d handwritten it rather than using her enchanted quill. It was open on that page, which is the only thing that gave her away,” Anya explained. Instinctively, Lexa flicked to the back of the notebook to find what Nia had written last.

“Have you read through it?” Clarke asked. Both Anya and Raven looked at each other like they were exchanging words. They were clearly deciding whether they should tell them or not. “Your silence indicates that you have read it, so come on, out with it,” said Clarke firmly. However, Lexa had just finished reading Nia’s final note. It was barely comprehensible, but thankfully it was only two words, so Lexa could work out what it read. But it sent a chill down her spine.

“Imperius Curse,” said Lexa. She dragged her eyes up to meet Clarke’s, noting the fear in her features.

“She’s getting desperate. She keeps throwing you obstacles, but you keep knocking them out of the park. It’s clear she’d do anything for Roan to win,” said Anya seriously. This infuriated Clarke.

“But why? He doesn’t even act like he wants to win himself!” Clarke practically yelled.

“Then there has to be something else. She must want something else that comes with winning the tournament,” said Lexa thoughtfully.

“The one thousand galleons. She must want the winner’s money,” Anya suggested.

“But it would be Roan’s money,” Clarke countered.

“Not if she put him under the Imperius Curse so he handed it over,” said Raven.

“That’s just it, isn’t it?” said Lexa. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Whenever she had ideas like this, she merely voiced her inner monologue, mostly for her own benefit than for the others to understand. She continued, “The Imperius Curse isn’t to put on anyone during the tournament. It wouldn’t matter because Roan would never give her the money even if he did win. Like you said, she’s getting desperate. Roan must’ve told her what he’d do with the galleons if he won and it stumped her into getting desperate. She’s going to put the Imperius Curse on the person who wins the tournament to get them to hand her the money.” She was met with silence.

After a long time, Anya sighed, “I think you’re right.”

“And she’d get away with it. No one could prove she put one of us under the Imperius Curse to hand her the money. Once she’s done with us, she could wipe our memories, so we believe that we handed it over willingly,” said Lexa. Clarke stood stock still. This was much worse than her revealing stories about her past. This was stealing and memory wiping. Clarke hadn’t even planned what she’d do with her winnings if she did win the tournament. It was money that she needed considering her parents were muggles so didn’t have wizard’s money. That wasn’t even the point. Nia was using them.

Clarke dropped down on the foot of Lexa’s bed, all her exasperation building up in her as she practically yelled, “What the hell do we do now?”

The answer was that they needed to go to trusted Professors to tell them about what was going on, finally. However, they knew that not even Professor Indra or Professor Gustus could prepare them for dealing with the Imperius Curse. The chances were that they were on their own for that one. That being said, they had Nia’s notebook, which could be enough to prove that she’s tinkering in the tournament. The only problem was that Nia’s notebook included a lot of plans that she hadn’t followed through with. There was the Polyjuice Potion one, the article about Clarke and that idea, and the idea to show them as a couple. As well as those, there were plans to get both Clarke and Lexa expelled from school by framing them for something; accusing them of cheating; blackmail; and even emotional manipulation. Under that plan was the information regarding Jake. Clearly, Nia was already trying to force Clarke out of the tournament by convincing her that she wasn’t safe. It was working.

Lexa practically breathed out a sigh of relief when she knocked on the Potion’s classroom door and Professor Indra came to open it. She was in more casual wizard’s robes and Professor Gustus was hanging back with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. They were a bit of an odd mix as friends. Professor Gustus was kind and gentle whereas Professor Indra was cheeky and funny. Still, they were in the same year at Hogwarts all those years back and had been friends for decades.

“Hello ladies, is everything alright?” Professor Indra asked.

“Can we come in Professor?” Lexa got straight to the point. She eyed them all curiously before stepping aside. She invited them into her office, and it was huge. It was full of cauldrons, books and records. There was a sofa in the middle of the room with a coffee table in front of it and a few chairs. A patterned rug was on the floor, bringing a splash of colour to the monochrome palette of the room.

“Have a seat,” Professor Indra offered. Clarke, Raven and Anya all sat on the sofa with Lexa opting to stand. Professor Indra and Professor Gustus both took two of the seats. Professor Gustus hadn’t seen the girls so stressed, so he wondered what was going on with them. Professor Indra was intrigued. Lexa was not someone who ever asked for help, so this had to be serious. “So, what’s going on?” Professor Indra asked.

Lexa liked how direct her head of house was. Professor Kane was likely to beat around the bush with pleasantries for a long time before getting down to what was important. She also knew that Professor Indra wouldn’t overreact. She was calm headed, instead offering solutions to problems rather than stressing out. Lexa appreciated that about her. So, Lexa reached into the apple sack and pulled out Nia’s notebook. Professor Indra recognised it immediately.

“It’s a long story,” Lexa began, “So, we’ll start from the beginning…” Lexa did most of the talking with Clarke interjecting a few times if Lexa missed anything out. Finally, Lexa handed the notebook to Professor Indra for her to flick through it. After a long time, Professor Indra wordlessly passed it to Professor Gustus for him to read.

Professor Indra looked up as she said, “I had an inkling but never this much proof.” The girls were surprised that Professor Indra had basically had the same idea as them. If they’d have gone to her sooner, this could’ve been fixed much faster.

“So, what do we do?” Clarke asked. Professor Indra stood and walked over to her fireplace at the far side of the room. Beside the mantelpiece was a phone. She dialled a number and held the phone up to her ear.

“Professor Kane, hello. Are you in your office if a few of us pop round? We have some Queen business to attend to,” said Professor Indra over the phone. Professor Kane must’ve said yes because in less than a minute’s time, Professor Indra was ushering them to his office. Once there, they all had to explain again what was going on. Then, he pulled out an old-looking piece of technology from his cupboard.

“Been a long time since I’ve got this out,” said Professor Kane, a glint of excitement in his eyes as he plugged it in.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen a printer,” said Raven. Professor Kane stopped his ministrations to look up at the Ravenclaw with a bright smile. He raised a finger and pointed at her.

“Ah, it’s not just a printer, no. It’s a printer, scanner and photocopier!” he said excitedly. Clarke had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Of course, he’d find it amazing.

“With all due respect, Marcus, we don’t have much time. Can we please—” Professor Indra began. The whole time, she was glancing out of the window as if someone was going to catch them.

“Of course, of course,” Professor Kane interrupted, pressing some buttons to get it working. He held out his hand for the notebook. Professor Indra passed it to him, and he placed it face down into the machine, open on the first few pages. Lexa and Anya were watching him like he was a mad man.

“What are you doing with it?” Anya asked.

“Ah, you see, this makes paper copies of the notebook, so we have a record of what Nia has written rather than using the actual notebook,” said Professor Kane.

“But why not just use the original notebook?” Lexa questioned as Professor Kane turned the page to photocopy the next part of the book.

“We can’t keep the notebook in our company. Professor Pike – or, rather, Nia – will need it back otherwise she’ll know someone has stolen it. Who knows what she’ll do if she finds out someone has stolen something of hers?” said Professor Indra.

“Wait, so what are we doing? Why can’t we just go to Professor Jaha straight away and tell him what’s going on? He can put a stop to it, and she can get sacked, right?” asked Clarke frantically.

It was Professor Gustus who answered her, “It’s a little more complicated than that.” He let out a sad sigh and dropped his head, clearly not sure how to break the news. “You entered a contract the second your names were drawn from the Goblet of Fire, which means you can’t withdraw from the tournament even if your lives are in danger. But, you see, that’s not all…” he continued, searching for the right words.

Professor Indra took over, “What Professor Gustus is trying to say is that there isn’t much we can do until after the tournament has been won. If one of you wins and is put under the Imperius Curse by Nia, we can bring up the evidence then and you would get your galleons back. However, technically, Nia hasn’t done anything illegal yet other than pose as a Professor. The cameras – although they belong to her – haven’t been distributed by her. We need to find out who’s behind them.”

“Isn’t the posing as a Professor illegal enough to get her sacked?” Raven asked incredulously.

“Again, it’s not that simple,” said Professor Indra, looking between the other Professors to see if they would answer this one. When they were both avoiding her gaze, she had to continue, “The problem is that Professor Jaha is very close with the Ministry. If we went to him about this, he would deny it or burn the evidence. His loyalties are – unfortunately – with the Ministry and that includes with Nia Queen.”

“And the Ministry? We can’t go to them?” asked Anya.

With a shake of her head, Professor Indra said, “Nia practically owns it.” Anya looked like she was going to punch something. Her jaw was clenched so tightly that she looked like she could break her teeth. Political injustice was something that riled Anya up so much. Raven placed a hand on her thigh to attempt to calm her down.

“So, what can we do in the meantime? We can’t just let her carry on with all these things until she does put the curse on us and steals our money!” argued Clarke.

“No, Clarke, we have to,” it was Lexa who spoke up. Clarke snapped her head in her direction, completely taken aback by what she just said.

“What?” Clarke questioned. She raised to her feet, almost automatically. She felt that familiar fire in her belly as she stood facing Lexa, ready to throw down with her. The adrenaline was beginning to course through her. This is what she knew. This is how her and Lexa were for the full seven years they’d known each other. It was like putting on a familiar jumper or slipping into an old, safe routine.

“There’s nothing we can do Clarke but wait. We need to find who’s hoarding the cameras and destroy as many as we can so we can’t be spied on again. But the Professors are right. We just need to be cautious and careful but we’ve only one task left and Nia’s planning on using a forbidden curse on us afterwards. Until then, we should be fine. After that, the others will try their best to prove that she was using a curse to steal the money. That’s the plan,” said Lexa. Clarke couldn’t believe how calm she was being. Their memories and potentially even lives were in danger but the Ravenclaw seemingly couldn’t care less. She was acting like a robot.

“The plan! We can’t just sit here and do nothing!” Clarke was shouting. She was angry. They were being used like pawns in this game and when they’d gone to Professors for help, they’d been told to just play along. Clarke wasn’t standing for it. She couldn’t.

“Clarke, we’re sorry. We honestly wish there was more that we could do. We’ll obviously keep an eye on you all and protect you as best as we can, but Nia is frankly untouchable. The only way we can catch her is if she uses the curse. For that, there will be no question that she’d be sent to Azkaban. If we act prematurely, she’d retaliate and you’d be in a worse position,” Professor Gustus tried to reason. Clarke was having none of it.

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “There has to be another way.” There were tears brimming in her eyes. God knows what other tricks Nia had up her sleeve.

“Clarke, you and I know there is no other way,” said Lexa sternly.

Before Clarke could hit back, Professor Kane said, “I think you should go back to your dorms or common rooms. Leave us to sort out this. We’ll put the notebook back where it belongs then you can just think about yourselves. There’s no need to worry about any of this, okay. Just keep yourselves safe.” Without another word, Clarke stormed out of the door and into the corridor. She didn’t look behind her, instead making her way to Gryffindor. She wanted to be far away from the Professors and Lexa. However, at the sound of footsteps, she could almost guarantee that it was Lexa chasing after her.

“Clarke!” came the familiar call of Lexa’s voice. The blonde knew she should’ve just carried on and not given into her anger, but she just couldn’t help herself. She spun around, hardened eyes latching on Lexa’s emotionless ones. Behind the brunette were Anya and Raven, watching on like Clarke was a ticking bomb.

“How can you just sit there and accept that? You just don’t care that our lives are in danger. That _your_ life is in danger!” Clarke shouted, taking a few more steps towards Lexa. They were close and it reminded Clarke of their previous interactions. It had become commonplace for the pair to be close but for very different reasons to just arguing. When they used to fight, Clarke would be able to dish out the worst insults and jibes. However, she struggled to be nasty or even argumentative now that she was faced with the new Lexa who she regarded as a friend. The Lexa who she was falling head over heels for. How could she fight her now?

Lexa just stood her ground as she said, “I do care, Clarke. But this is a decision I made with my head and not my heart. The Professors are right. We can’t risk this knowing that things could get worse if we do.”

“How could they get worse? Aren’t they bad enough?” Clarke questioned.

“Didn’t you read her notebook? Blackmail, expulsion, cheating accusations. She has a list of things to do to us for it to get worse,” Lexa argued. Clarke didn’t have a response for that. She knew Nia could make it worse for them but was it not worse to do nothing? Could Lexa not see that herself? Apparently not.

“Well, I can’t sit here and do nothing,” Clarke spat before turning and walking away. Lexa let her, knowing the blonde just needed to calm down a little. She knew this was different though. She knew Clarke was genuinely mad at her, but surely Clarke would come around. It may just take her some time.

“Clarke, wait up,” said Raven, chasing after her. Clarke didn’t stand still for the Ravenclaw to catch up, but she did slow down her pace. Lexa noticed. She couldn’t help but think that it was just when Lexa tried to chase after her that Clarke didn’t slow down. Clarke liked challenging her and Lexa liked being challenged. Despite their argument, Lexa smiled a little. Anya walked up behind her and clapped a hand on her shoulder. It reminded Lexa of what her dad would do when she was younger.

“You made the right decision, Lexa,” said Anya when the other two were out of earshot. Lexa already knew she’d done the right thing, but then Anya added, “You just need to learn how to say it in a more human way.” Anya was grinning at her, but it made Lexa reconsider what she’d said to Clarke. She hadn’t thought she was being robotic, but she was also rather detached from her feelings when making a decision. Maybe that was something to work on. “Clarke’s someone feels a lot and feels deeply. If you want your friendship to withstand, you need to get on her level to talk to her about that sort of stuff,” said Anya.

“So, you think I should apologise?” Lexa asked.

Shrugging, Anya said, “Well that depends on whether you want a future with Blondie. I didn’t think you were that bothered and that you only got along for the sake of the tournament. If that’s the case, you don’t need to do anything.” Anya was grinning at her, so Lexa knew what she was getting at. They began walking back towards the Great Hall from Professor Kane’s room.

“No Anya,” said Lexa sternly, but Anya’s grin just grew.

“All I’m saying is I’ve never seen you like this. Clarke must be special,” said Anya, quirking a brow. Lexa let her words sink in and remembered all that she’d learned while she’d been around Clarke. She had to start letting people in. That could start by just being honest.

“She is special,” said Lexa quietly. Anya knew what she meant. It was an admission. Lexa was admitting that Clarke wasn’t just anyone and wasn’t just a friend without saying the words ‘I like her.’ Anya knew that this was a huge step for her cousin, so she just offered her a smile. Once they reached the Great Hall, that was where they parted. Anya had some work to catch up on and Lexa fancied going for a fly around the Quidditch pitch.

“I know you’ll do the right thing, Lex,” said Anya before she disappeared towards the dungeons. Lexa gave her a nod. The plan was to give Clarke some time to cool off, then talk things through with her. She’d probably do that after dinner. For now, all she wanted to do was get changed into something more comfortable, put her earphones in, and go for a fly.

Clarke threw herself down on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room as soon as her and Raven got there. All the other students were at Hogsmeade, so the common room was mostly empty beside a group of three first years sat at the window. They gave Clarke a small smile when she entered but then returned to their conversation paying them not much attention. Clarke knew she couldn’t speak freely here anyway, so it was time to just bitch about Lexa. Of course, she didn’t want to complain about the Head Girl in front of the first years considering it would be bad mouthing and potentially disrupting inter-house relations. She wouldn’t have to use Lexa’s name anyway. Raven knew Clarke’s problem was with her.

“I just really thought we were getting somewhere, you know. I stayed over at hers last night and we were getting along well this morning. Hell, I thought we were getting along better than just friends,” Clarke began. It felt good to vent about Lexa. It had been a long minute since she’d had to, but now she could talk freely about what was going on between them. Besides, although Raven was often clowning around, she was a good listener and gave great advice.

“So, things between you and Lexa are…what? More serious?” Raven asked. She took a seat beside Clarke, pulling one of her legs up under her. Clarke licked her lips, trying to put into words what was going on between them.

“I don’t really know,” said Clarke honestly.

“Well how do you feel about her?” asked Raven. By the way Clarke was avoiding her gaze, Raven already knew the answer.

“I like her, I think. I don’t know. Sometimes I like her, and we get along and we flirt. But sometimes I get so mad at her that I can’t believe I even thought that I liked her in the first place. I just find her so…infuriating,” Clarke explained. Raven smiled, knowing exactly what Clarke was feeling. She could see it in her face whenever she was around Lexa. Sometimes, Clarke would have this soft, dreamy look on her face whenever they were getting along. However, that all changed when they stopped getting along or started fighting. Clarke’s eyes would harden, and she’d go on the offensive.

“But most of the time, how do you feel about her? Like when you’re neutral,” said Raven. Clarke looked back up at her, genuinely trying to consider how she was feeling. But then she let out a laugh.

“There’s never a neutral with Lexa. I either love her or hate her,” said Clarke, a smile playing on her features until a few milliseconds after she finished speaking when she finally realised what she’d just said. Raven raised her eyebrows to her hairline, the beginnings of a smile sliding onto her lips. Clarke couldn’t deny it. She’d said it herself and she guessed it was true. So, she just said, “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh indeed,” Raven added. Clarke bit her lip and shifted sheepishly.

“Well, what do I do now?” Clarke asked.

With a smile, Raven said, “Maybe tell her that you reacted too harshly. She’s just trying to look out for you both, Clarke. She’s not trying to get you both in danger.”

Clarke gave a long sigh, “I know. I messed up.”

They continued chatting for a while, but Clarke didn’t want to keep talking about Lexa. She had to deal with her on her own and talking about it would bring up things she didn’t necessarily want to think about. She’d deal with it when it came around and no sooner. When they got hungry at about six, they headed down to dinner, spotting Lincoln and Octavia sat at the Gryffindor table. They greeted them happily, asking what they’d been up to. In a very hushed tone, Clarke explained the bulk of what was going on. Neither Lincoln nor Octavia could believe what they were hearing. Clarke began a little rant about what Lexa had said and it surprised her when Lincoln seemed to lean more on her side than Octavia.

“She’s just trying to do what’s best,” said Octavia with a shrug.

“I know, I know. I just…I don’t know. I get mad at her,” said Clarke.

“Your personalities just clash. Lexa does everything with her head and you do everything with your heart. There’s nothing wrong with that,” said Lincoln, offering her a smile. Clarke smiled back, finding that he was probably one of the only people around the table who understood her. Moments later, Anya dropped down at the table, searching the space for Lexa.

“Was she not with you?” Anya asked Clarke who looked at her, dumbfounded. With a shake of her head, Anya just said, “That idiot,” before loading her plate with chicken and digging in.

“Where is she? I’ll go get her,” said Clarke. Anya shot her a questioning look, which Clarke just answered with, “I need to talk to her anyway.”

“We saw her on the Quidditch pitch flying as we were heading back from Hogsmeade, so she’ll probably still be there,” said Lincoln. Clarke thanked him then scampered off to go find the Ravenclaw.

She’d stepped onto the pitch just as Lexa touched down. Clearly, the brunette hadn’t noticed her arrival yet as she took a deep breath with her eyes closed. Clarke couldn’t help but smile. Lexa was in her element when she was out in the natural world and it was crystal clear. By clearing her throat, Clarke alerted Lexa to her presence. The brunette’s green eyes shot open, immediately softening when they landed on Clarke. She was a little sweaty from all the flying with wisps of hair stuck to her forehead and probably looked a mess. Still, the Gryffindor closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s shoulders to hug her. Lexa dropped her broom to circle Clarke’s waist, nearly burrowing her face into Clarke’s blonde locks. Clarke held her unbelievably close and it was strange but nice.

“I’m sorry for fighting,” Clarke mumbled into her neck. Lexa cracked a smile at the blonde’s sincerity.

“I’m sorry for being a bitch about it,” said Lexa. When Clarke pulled away from the brunette, she grinned.

“You’re all sticky and gross,” said Clarke.

“It’s your fault for hugging me after flying,” Lexa quipped.

“Well, you don’t have time for a shower because everyone’s at dinner already,” said Clarke and Lexa let out a huff. She picked up her broom and accompanied Clarke on the walk back to the castle. Clarke explained that Lincoln and Octavia had been updated about what had happened to which Lexa nodded. But before they entered the castle, Lexa stopped and tugged on Clarke’s hand to get her to hang back. “What’s up?” Clarke asked.

“I wanted to properly apologise,” said Lexa with a sigh, “I was really mean about how I said what we had to do because when I make decisions, I don’t let my feelings dictate them. I just pick the most logical thing to do and I understand now that it comes across as robotic and uncaring. I’m sorry for doing that. I understand that you’re upset and that it’s scary, and I’m sorry I failed to acknowledge that in Professor Kane’s room.” Clarke smiled softly, knowing that Lexa meant every word.

“I’m sorry too for jumping to conclusions and for not seeing that you were being logical. I know that you care, and I was just angry that it seemed I was the only one that cared. I know I’m wrong and I’m sorry I fought with you,” said Clarke. She wasn’t expecting Lexa to bark out a laugh.

“It felt like the good old days though, didn’t it?” said Lexa. Clarke joined in with her laugh.

“Too much. Do you miss it?” Clarke asked, cocking her head to the side.

“A little, Do you?” Lexa replied.

“A little,” Clarke admitted.

“Then maybe we should argue more just for fun,” said Lexa. Clarke lightly bumped Lexa’s shoulder with her fist before dragging her back inside. Just before they reached the Great Hall, Lexa spotted Professor Pike (well, Nia) sat at the Professor’s table and it reminded her of something. They had the Imperius Curse to deal with, which seemed a little bleak. “I have an idea,” said Lexa, causing Clarke to turn to face her. “There’s a way we can resist the Imperius Curse,” Lexa continued, instantly piquing Clarke’s attention.

“What is it? We can do it,” said Clarke. She finally felt accomplished like there was something they could attempt that could be successful.

“It’s going to take a lot of practice and a lot of trust, but we need to practice resisting the curse by Occlumency,” said Lexa. Clarke looked at her, willing her to clarify. Lexa took a deep breath, only realising then how wild her idea was. But she stood by it, knowing it could work. So, she clarified, “We’re going to have to try to get into each other’s mind while the other person tries to defend the attack.”

“We’re going to have to enter each other’s deepest parts of our minds and memories and see into each other’s pasts,” said Clarke for clarification uncertainly. Lexa tilted her head to either side, pulling a face.

Eventually, Lexa said, “That’s the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter delves very deeply into the pasts of our beloved characters as they learn more and more about each other, but also about themselves:)


	19. Learning the Hard Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Digging deeper into their pasts...
> 
> Also, all the text in Italics is when they are watching the memories just in case it isn't clear:)

Clarke and Lexa had decided that they would keep the Occlumency sessions private. It would be like them having another secret just between the two of them. Before the start of the third task, Lexa would tell Professor Indra that they had mastered it so she would know that there was no way Nia could control them. It was something they had to get started with right away, though, and they were both horrifically nervous. They both had memories they’d rather not surface and wouldn’t want the other person to see but they had to trust each other. Lexa was struggling a little with that concept. There were some things she’d never told Anya or Lincoln or even her dad. She wasn’t too comfortable with Clarke knowing those things, but what choice did she have? It was either to trust Clarke or hand over her winnings to Nia at the end of the tournament. That was if she won, of course. These sessions were imperative. That’s what Lexa had to remind herself of before their first session on Sunday evening.

Clarke had come round to her room straight after dinner at half-past six. This gave them nearly three hours to practice before Lexa’s prefect duty with Anya. Lexa had done some research on Occlumency so she knew what she was getting herself into and how she should act to be able to master it. Clarke hadn’t done the same, just hoping to turn up and already be good at it. Once in Lexa’s room, it was decided that the person who would be fighting it off first would sit on Lexa’s desk chair while the other would stand. Clarke really didn’t want to go first, so Lexa opted to, sitting down on the chair unsurely. Her breathing was ragged, nervous that things were going to arise that she’d tried to block out. She wasn’t used to clearing her mind, noting that it was something she needed to start practicing. Clarke stood at the other side of her room and slowly brought her wand up.

“Wait,” said Lexa. Clarke dropped her wand. “Can we make a deal?” Lexa asked. Clarke nodded slowly, waiting for Lexa to continue, “Anything that the person finds in the other persons consciousness, we don’t ever mention. Not even straight after it happens, not in ten years times. Nothing.”

Clarke placed a finger in the air to add, “Unless the other person wants to talk about it.”

Cocking her head to the side in the way that Clarke found cute, Lexa asked, “What do you mean?”

“If I dive into some horrific memory of yours, I won’t bring it up. But if you want to bring it up and talk about it, that should be allowed,” Clarke clarified, trying to control the flipping in her stomach at Lexa’s cuteness.

“Does the same apply to you? If you want to talk about something I find?” asked Lexa. Clarke just nodded. “Okay, I think I’m ready,” said Lexa.

“Remember, just try to empty your mind and then disarm me, okay?” said Clarke. Lexa nodded. Her heart was racing too fast for her to trust her words. She had a vice grip on the chair beneath her and was trying to control her breathing. But the room felt too hot and she was too nervous that Clarke was going to find something she really didn’t want her to see. She knew this wasn’t the most ideal mindset to be in. How could she clear her mind if it was racing? Perhaps she’d get used to it. She hoped so. Lexa closed her eyes just as Clarke pointed her wand at her and shouted, “Legilimens!”

_Suddenly, a memory shot to the forefront of Lexa’s mind. It was a memory that was filled with nervousness and she remembered it like it was yesterday. She was sat on the stool in the Great Hall in front of the whole of Hogwarts with the Sorting Hat on her head. However, this memory was a little different. She could see herself on the stool rather than seeing the rest of the school. It was like she was watching the memory through a camera lens than through her own eyes. She thought she looked tiny, weak and defenceless in her brand-new robes but that pathetic, worrisome look on her face. She could hear the Sorting Hat’s taunting about how she was the hardest he’d ever had to place. How she was destined for success in whichever house he put her in. How she would thrive in Slytherin, develop into a better person in Hufflepuff, learn many new things about herself in Gryffindor, and how she would become wise beyond her years in Ravenclaw._

_Clarke didn’t remember seeing Lexa with the Sorting Hat on but that was because she’d already been sorted into Gryffindor and was surrounded by the hustle and excitement of being a recruit. But when she saw Lexa’s terrified face, it struck a chord in her. How could two small first years become such great enemies only weeks after this fateful day? She also couldn’t believe how long the Sorting Hat was taking to decide. It had barely touched Clarke’s head when he yelled ‘Gryffindor,’ but Lexa must’ve been there for well over a few minutes now. She heard the Sorting Hat ask what house Lexa wanted to be in and was unsurprised when the small witch asked to be put in ‘Slytherin.’ Usually, the Sorting Hat tried to accommodate everyone and put them somewhere they wanted. After much deliberation, the Sorting Hat finally called out her house. Clarke could tell that young Lexa was just thankful it was over considering all eyes were on her, wondering what was taking so long. She shimmied off the stool, too small to touch the ground at this point. When did Lexa suddenly shoot up? It really made Clarke think that she’d missed out on all these years with Lexa hating her, that she really hadn’t noticed anything about the other girl like when she got so tall. Small Lexa stepped over to the Ravenclaw table awkwardly, pulling at her sleeves and biting her lip. She was nervous but as soon as one of the older boys gave her a huge high-five, she relaxed a bit._

_Immediately, the image fizzled and both Clarke and Lexa were transformed to a different memory. Lexa was a little bit older now, about thirteen or fourteen, and she was a little bit taller. She also looked more like the Lexa Clarke knew now. Her hair was longer, and she’d began to add some braids into it and her jawline was a little more defined. She also looked surer of herself but still not comfortable in her own skin, it seemed. However, Clarke couldn’t place the surroundings. It wasn’t anywhere in Hogwarts she’d been and that’s when Clarke realised it was probably in Lexa’s home. The girl wasn’t in school uniform but in some traditional wizard’s robes. The girl walked into a large dining room. There were two other people there. There was a man who was huge, covered in tattoos and all muscle, but he had warm brown eyes and was donning a winning smile, like this small Lexa was the apple of his eye. He must be Lexa’s dad. The other person was beautiful, Clarke thought. She was very tall with long, ginger hair, braided a little to keep her curls at bay. But what shocked Clarke the most was her eyes. They were almost the exact same shade as Lexa’s forest green ones. She had the same bone structure as Lexa too, with high cheekbones and a cutting jawline. She was a little more feminine, though, with softer slopes to her features. This must be Lexa’s mum. Lexa’s mum who’s now dead._

_Younger Lexa didn’t take a seat at the table, instead standing behind a chair that Clarke could only assume was the one she usually sat at. Her dad indicated for her to sit down so they could eat, but Lexa just shook her head. It was clear she was gathering her thoughts. Her breathing was shallow like she was panicking. Then, Clarke saw her swallow a lump in her throat. Lexa looked like she was going to cry._

_“I have something to tell you,” small Lexa began._

_“What is it honey?” her mum asked, a kind smile on her face._

_Lexa took another deep breath to steel herself before she said, “I think I’m…No, I know that I’m…I’m gay.” There were tears welling up in her eyes and Clarke suddenly felt like she shouldn’t be seeing this. She’d never seen Lexa cry before. Ever. Clarke was sure the girl was incapable of crying. However, her tears didn’t fall as both her parents stood from the dining room table with soft smiles on their faces._

_“Oh, honey, that’s okay. We still love you and you’re still our Alexandria,” said her mum, and it made Clarke smile. Her mum seemed like a lovely person who truly adored her daughter. It caused a lump to form in Clarke’s own throat. It was awful that this woman was ripped from Lexa’s world. Her dad came around to Lexa’s side, pulling her into a side hug._

_“We also kind of figured it out,” he said, a cheeky glint in his eye, “I mean, the only boy you like is Lincoln and we know he’s just a friend.” Lexa gave a sheepish smile. Her mum came around and joined in with the hug._

_“Um, I also want to be called Lexa. Alexandria is a bit…not me anymore,” said Lexa. Suddenly, Clarke remembered that yes, Lexa wasn’t always Lexa. She was Alexandria for a while but then she just changed to a nickname. How could Clarke have forgotten?_

_“No can do,” her dad said with a smirk, “I’ve never called you Alexandria and I’ll never call you Lexa. Your name is Squirt.” Clarke felt a smile grow on her face._

_“You can’t call me that now I’m not small anymore!” Lexa protested but she was smiling too._

_“Hey, as long as you’re smaller than me, you’ll always be my little Squirt,” he joked, ruffling her hair. Lexa’s mum shook her head in that way that mums do but pulled Lexa closer into her, kissing the top of her head. The last thing Clarke saw was young Lexa let out a sigh like the weight of the World had finally been lifted off her shoulders before smiling goofily when the picture transformed._

_This one was more recent. It was in Ravenclaw but in a dorm Clarke didn’t recognise. Lexa looked older, so it was probably at some point last year. She was reading a book on her bed, already in her pyjamas. There was no one else in the dorm room, so Clarke had no idea what this memory could be. Then, there was a knock at the door. Lexa pulled a confused face that Clarke found undeniably cute before placing her book down and padding over to the door. She pulled it back, revealing Costia. Clarke still had no idea what this memory was._

_However, she felt an unwarranted burst of jealousy course through her when Costia said, “Hey, Lex. Don’t take this the wrong way, but…do you want to have sex with me?” Clarke wanted to simultaneously close her eyes then she couldn’t see anymore but she also wanted to storm over to Slytherin and punch Costia in the face. It was completely ridiculous for her to think that. How could she be jealous when Clarke literally hated Lexa last year? She watched with bated breath as Lexa just gave her a small nod. Clarke didn’t know Lexa very well, but she could see that the girl was unbearably nervous due to her inability to speak and the look in her eyes. She felt her stomach churn a little as Costia latched her lips onto Lexa’s. This was something Clarke should not be seeing. She should tear her eyes away, but she couldn’t. Costia wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, pushing into her. Lexa’s hands came up around her waist as they continued kissing. Costia began pushing her back until Lexa’s legs hit her bed. She dropped down on the mattress, and Costia wasted no time in straddling her. Seeing the look on Lexa’s face as Costia pulled her shirt over her head, Clarke felt like she was seconds away from throwing up. Her face was flushed red and her eyes were wide, pupils blown. Her lips were parted until Costia began kissing her again. Lexa’s hands roamed up Costia’s back and her sides. Clarke forgot how to breathe. She couldn’t watch this. There was no way she should be watching this. Lexa would go mad. But she was just unable to pull her gaze away. That was until she saw Costia reach behind her and undo her bra clasp._

Clarke dropped her wand, looking down at the floor. She didn’t dare look at Lexa, knowing that the girl would probably be fuming with her for dragging that out for so long. Why didn’t she just drop her wand as soon as she realised what the memory was? Then again, they were probably going to uncover a lot more than just that. Still, Clarke couldn’t help but feel guilt wash over her. She felt like she’d just read Lexa’s diary without her consent. Lexa had every right to be angry with her.

“Well, that didn’t work,” was all Lexa huffed out. Clarke glanced up, noticing that Lexa wasn’t angry with her. Her chest was rising and falling erratically, and she was a little shiny with a fresh sheen of sweat. Clarke dreaded what Occlumency would do to her if even stoic Lexa had arisen like this.

“What went wrong?” Clarke asked timidly. She knew her voice sounded strained and weird, but she couldn’t help it. She could hardly look at Lexa’s face. If she hadn’t dropped her wand, she’d have seen Lexa lose her virginity to Costia. That was something Clarke should never see.

“I was nervous, so I think my conscious conjured up memories that were associated with nervousness. It would make sense,” said Lexa with a shrug. Why was she being so nonchalant about it. Clarke felt like she had to bring it up.

“Oh, so they were memories where you felt nervous?” Clarke asked, daring to look into Lexa’s eyes. Lexa just nodded. That was the end of that conversation. Albeit unsteady on her feet, Lexa stood up, using one hand on the wall to keep her upright. Once she’d regained her balance and grasp on reality, Lexa turned to Clarke.

“Okay, your turn,” said Lexa. Clarke licked her lips and swallowed. She didn’t want to do this, but it was only fair. Besides, they needed to do this to help themselves against Nia. So, Clarke slowly sat down on the seat and bit her lip. Lexa walked over to where Clarke was standing before and pulled out her wand. Clarke didn’t feel nervous, no. She was scared. It didn’t help when Lexa gave her a soft smile before she said, “Brace yourself. Legilimens!”

_There was a flash and Clarke felt like she was thrown backwards, straight back into her days as a six-year-old. Her mum and dad had treated her to a day out at a funfair with one of her school friends. Clarke had pretended that she’d been excited to ride the biggest rollercoaster, but as they stood in the queue, Clarke felt like she was going to be sick. She could see her younger self, putting on a brave face as she stood beside her dad. Her mum had hung back, deciding to wait for them on the other side. Her school friend was a little nervous but excited. As they edged closer to the front of the queue, Clarke’s fear built until she tugged on her dad’s hand._

_Lexa watched with interest. This was much better than watching her own memories. Besides, it allowed her into a part of Clarke’s mind that the blonde would never reveal to her in normal conversation. She noticed that the woman waiting for them to finish the ride had long, brown hair and brown eyes. She was smiling and waving at baby Clarke and the others. Lexa couldn’t get over how cute Clarke was a child. She had curly blonde locks and bright blue eyes. She looked the same but a little plumper and a lot younger. It made Lexa smile. The man was tall with peppery hair and bright blue eyes that matched Clarke’s, but it wasn’t his eyes that drew Lexa to him. It was his smile that was brighter than the sun in the sky as he looked down at Clarke. He squeezed her hand then bent down to her level._

_“Clarke, it’s just a rollercoaster. I know you’re brave and you’ll be able to do this!” said her dad. Clarke looked up at him, trying her best to manage a smile. She was missing her two front teeth, but she looked determined. It was funny seeing that look of determination in Clarke’s eyes as a six-year-old. It hadn’t changed for twelve years. When they got to the front of the line, Clarke put on a brave face as she was strapped in, but it was clear that she was nervous. Her dad reached a hand across and said, “I’m right here, Princess.” Clarke nodded at him, swallowing his fear. Then, the ride set off and Clarke screamed._

_However, the image shifted, jumping forward a few years in Clarke’s memory. Clarke must’ve been fifteen or sixteen because she looked a little older, but her hair was lighter. She was dressed in a pair of sports leggings and a huge oversized hoodie. Her face was red and blotchy, and she looked like she was on the brink of crying. Lexa felt her stomach plummet. She could just tell that this was one of Clarke’s most painful memories. The woman who Lexa now knew was Clarke’s mum was beside her as they made their way inside an A and E. They were surrounded by people, but everything was blurry around the edges. Lexa couldn’t hear a word anyone was saying, like she was underwater. She watched as Clarke was practically dragged by her mum through the winding hallways. Her mum seemed to know where she was going as she guided her daughter through the maze. Lexa felt her own heart break when Clarke walked through the double doors into the private hospital room and her eyes landed on her dad. He was bruised and broken in the bed with his eyes closed. He was completely unconscious, but his heartbeat was steady on the monitor._

_After a few moments, her mum left the room, clearly going to speak to a doctor or something. It left Clarke alone with her dad and Lexa bit her lip, knowing that this was something no one had witnessed. It was too private for Lexa to be watching. Clarke looked at her dad, slowly pushing his hair out of his face to look at him properly. Clarke looked completely drained like she’d been awake for a week. There was no light in her eyes, no smile on her face, and not even tears welling in her eyes. It was like Clarke wasn’t there anymore; it was just her body. She took a hold of his hand, making sure she avoided touching any bruises, casts or scrapes. Then, she looked straight at his face as her lip wobbled._

_“I’m scared, dad,” said Clarke in a barely audible voice. Lexa nearly missed it. Then, Clarke blinked, a solitary tear escaping her eye and falling onto her cheek. Lexa watched its journey over her skin, dropping from the edge of her jaw onto her hoodie. “I’m scared I’m going to lose you. I can’t lose you, dad,” Clarke continued. This time, sobs were wracking her body. Lexa felt her own chest tighten. This was awful to watch. She couldn’t imagine how Clarke was feeling. Then, Clarke let out a strained laugh. She said, “I can hear you, dad. You’re telling me there’s no need to be scared because you’re right here with me holding my hand. Thank you, dad.” Just as she said it, the machine beside her dad flatlined. He was gone. Lexa saw Clarke’s shocked face before the whole thing warped. She could only imagine that Clarke completely broke down after that, but it was gone, replaced by a scene that was familiar with Lexa. It was the Forbidden Forest. Clarke was in her red Gryffindor kit with Raven floating above her head. It was the second task._

_This vision was different though. It flashed from a third-person view to first-person. Lexa was seeing the world through Clarke’s eyes and it was disorienting. Lexa felt Clarke stumbling forwards, all her senses dulled. There were noises of the wildlife that were almost muted, and the images of the forest seemed to be blurry like a mirage. Then, the world started spinning. Lexa knew it wasn’t real, but she couldn’t help but feel sick as the images swirled before her. Suddenly, Clarke dropped to the floor, and all Lexa could see was Clarke’s hands and the dirt on the forest floor. Still, nothing had stopped spinning. She saw Raven get slowly lowered against a tree. Then, everything was heightened. It was horrible. There was a deafening white noise blaring in her ears and a bright white light. It reminded Lexa of the one time she got a migraine but the whole of the forest went funny. It was making Lexa feel horrifically sick. She was even swaying a little on her feet. It was really strange, but Lexa figured that this was exactly how Clarke was feeling during the forest. She couldn’t imagine being stuck in this whizzing forest. Lexa wouldn’t have been able to guess which direction was up._

_Moments later, Lexa felt that the weird world around her was beginning to break down. She felt two hands on her upper arms and her own voice calling Clarke’s name. It was otherworldly to hear her own voice calling out to Clarke as she was in Clarke’s body. Still, it was helping to bring everything back into focus. She could feel Clarke’s voice vibrating through her as she told Lexa all the things she could feel and hear. The forest slowly stopped spinning and the white noise had ceased. Lexa could focus a little more now. But as Clarke brought her head up, it was even weirder that Lexa could now see herself through Clarke’s eyes. She looked different to how she looks in the mirror. Her eyes looked brighter and some of her features softer. It made her wonder whether Clarke just saw her different or if she had a distorted self-image. She wasn’t sure. But once Clarke started talking about the colour of her eyes, the images started fading. This memory was done. Lexa realised that these memories Lexa was seeing were ones related to fear. Once the fear had been battled, they would shift. That meant that Lexa had been able to eradicate Clarke’s fear that day during the second task._

_The next sequence was very strange, and Lexa couldn’t place why. She had no idea where they were because it was all in pitch-darkness. Slowly, Lexa’s eyes adjusted, and she could work out that they were in Clarke’s Gryffindor dorm during the night. She could see the other four-poster beds with their curtains around them, so Lexa made her way towards Clarke’s, pulling the curtain back. The blonde was tossing and turning under her duvet and had a few beads of sweat slipping down her forehead. The girl was having a nightmare. Then, Clarke started nearly crying out. She was whimpering and her eyebrows were knitted together like she was in pain. Lexa felt completely hopeless. There was nothing she could do and nothing that could help the girl suffering. She was forced to just watch. Suddenly, Clarke took in a huge gasp of air and shot bolt upright in her bed. Instinctively, she whipped her wand out from under her pillow._

_“Lumos,” she muttered, moving the wand around to see if anyone or anything was there. She found nothing and slowly Clarke’s breathing returned to normal. She put her wand away, still siting upright. She took another steadying breath before laying back down again. Then, Lexa bit her lip, feeling awful for intruding on yet another memory only Clarke held. Clarke bundled herself in her duvet and began a quiet cry into her pillow. The girl had tucked her knees into her chest, imitating the foetal position. Her sobs were muffled to hide her crying from the others in fear of waking them. It broke Lexa’s heart. The girl was suffering in silence and Lexa couldn’t watch anymore._

She dropped her wand, suddenly surrounded by her familiar four walls. She didn’t know what to do with herself. It felt wrong to just gloss over everything she’d just seen but they made a pact for their own good. They weren’t to talk about it. She cast a look at Clarke, spying her chest raising and falling erratically. Her eyes were shut tight and it looked like she was biting the inside of her cheek. Clarke was still scared. Lexa couldn’t just sit back and watch it happen. So, she crossed the room and placed her hands either side of Clarke’s arms. If this had worked in the past, it could work now.

“Hey, Clarke,” said Lexa softly, noticing that the girl’s jaw unclenched slightly at her words, “It’s okay. You’re okay.” She gently rubbed up and down Clarke’s arms, trying to coax her out of the panic that was brewing. Lexa continued repeating that she was okay until Clarke was able to peel open her eyes. Immediately, Lexa knew she was still scared, but had calmed down quite a lot. Lexa shifted her hands a little lower, pulling at Clarke’s waist. The blonde shifted a little, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s shoulder as the girl pulled her close. It was awkward with Clarke being on the seat, but Lexa bent down to make it as comfortable as possible. “I’m here Clarke. You’re safe,” said Lexa, drawing soothing circles on Clarke’s back.

The blonde pulled back, searching Lexa’s green eyes. She felt overwhelmed when she saw the sincerity and care in Lexa’s gaze. She was looking at her like Clarke was going to break in her hands. Clarke’s hands moved, her fingers tracing over Lexa’s face to truly believe that the Ravenclaw was kneeling in front of her. She was so far from reality; she was struggling to figure out if this was real or not. She didn’t remember it happening before, so she figured it was reality. Lexa was being nice to her. She was being soft and caring and Clarke was perplexed. Maybe Lexa did like her back. No one had looked at her this way before, like she was the most treasured thing Lexa had held in her hands. Their faces were so close. Clarke couldn’t help her gaze flickering to Lexa’s lips for no longer than a millisecond, but Lexa’s focus remained on Clarke’s eyes. Clarke wanted to kiss her. She dropped her gaze again to Lexa’s lips as if to ask permission. But as soon as Clarke looked back into Lexa’s eyes, the brunette dropped her gaze to the floor before shifting backwards.

“I think we both need some practice,” said Lexa with a chuckle. The moment had passed, and Clarke felt like she was ripped back into reality. The reality of her and Lexa as just friends and nothing more. The reality where Clarke couldn’t get the Ravenclaw out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

“For sure,” Clarke agreed, forcing a smile of her own.

With a determined nod, Lexa said, “I think I’m ready to go again. I want to experiment with something.”

“Experiment?” Clarke asked, intrigued.

“I want to see if the memories that are brought up are connected to the emotions you’re feeling at that moment. If we find out that they are, we can try to channel happiness. Surely, Nia can’t control our minds if we’re consumed by happy memories,” Lexa theorised.

“But don’t we need to empty our minds for this?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, but this is just for experimental purposes,” said Lexa. Clarke considered this, then stood from the seat. She was surprisingly steady on her feet. She walked back over to the other side of the room as Lexa sat on the seat.

“Tell me what feeling you’re trying to muster then I know what to expect,” said Clarke, poising her wand. Lexa thought for a short while. What memories would resurface based on her strongest emotions? If she was angry, she knew most of the memories would include Clarke. That would be funny. But what would come up if she felt happy? Happiness might be something she should try.

“Happy,” said Lexa.

“I think we could do with something a little lighter,” Clarke commented with a smile. Lexa nodded her agreement before Clarke pointed her wand and said the incantation.

_It turned out that Lexa had plenty of happy memories, potentially too many for Clarke to weave her way through them all. This time, they appeared a little like snapshots and Clarke guessed that was a little like how happiness felt. Sometimes, it centred around a whole event, but other times, happiness was a small burst of feeling at certain occurrences. So, the first memory that came up was when Lexa was tiny. Clarke couldn’t believe how small she was, about five-years-old. Her dad was throwing her up and down in what Clarke assumed was their back garden while an adorable Lexa was giggling. It flicked fast for a few memories of young childhood, mostly consisting of a small Lexa laughing as her parents entertained her. The one that made Clarke laugh aloud was when a young girl with dirty blonde hair had a mud fight with Lexa. It took Clarke quite a while to realise that the other girl was Anya. She looked nothing like the Slytherin girl Clarke knew now. There was another memory as Lexa got older of an elder relative, Clarke imagined. They were at a park on the swings. It made Clarke warm inside. All the memories were unbelievably sweet, and Clarke began noticing more familiar things. Lincoln began cropping up in a few of them when they spent spare time flying. Raven and Octavia were in a few too. The one that stood out to Clarke though was one that Lexa probably never wanted anyone to see. It looked like a summer camp with a bunch of cabins and a few children, all holding broomsticks. It reminded Clarke of the time Lexa said she worked at a camp for teaching flying and Quidditch over summer. This must be a really recent memory._

_It was really funny, consisting of a small child asking Lexa if she could dance. The Ravenclaw turned nearly bright red as she shook her head sheepishly. Then, the little girl looked pleased with this information, offering to teach her some moves. Clarke was surprised when Lexa nodded eagerly. She never figured that she’d be good with kids, but the girl was a natural. It brought a smile to Clarke’s face. The child began instructing Lexa on an old Muggle dance move that Clarke recognised as ‘the floss.’ Lexa watched her, completely confused with the coordination of her limbs. Nevertheless, she tried it and failed miserably, smacking herself with her own arms._

Clarke threw her head back laughing, the broken eye-contact breaking the spell. Lexa opened her eyes, a smile playing on her lips as she watched Clarke. Those memories were much more pleasant to rewind. Lexa almost didn’t mind Clarke poking around in her memories when they were all happy ones. However, the last one was a little embarrassing, but it never failed to bring a smile to her face. Working at that summer camp was one of the best things she’d done.

“Wow, that was something else,” said Clarke, still laughing.

“Hey, I gave it my best shot,” Lexa defended.

“I have to ask,” said Clarke, wiping away a small tear, “Did you ever master it?”

Lexa stood up, a cocky smile on her face as she said, “I don’t know. You tell me.” Clarke thought it was completely surreal when Lexa began perfectly flossing in front of her. Clarke had never envisioned Lexa as a dancer, especially not someone who copied children’s dance moves, but it was the funniest, most peculiar thing Clarke had ever seen that it sent her into another fit of laughter.

“Okay, okay, fair enough. Yeah, you can floss,” said Clarke. She dropped down on Lexa’s bed, the smile still on her face. She knew that if Lexa were to jump into her happy memories, that would be a new one. She hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time with all the stress of the tournament and exams. It was well needed, and she suddenly felt a lot lighter. Besides, seeing a matching smile on Lexa’s face certainly helped her mood. She was expecting these Occlumency sessions to be near traumatic but viewing Lexa’s happy memories had been nice and welcome. Perhaps it would be nice for her to relive her own. So, she stood up and walked over to the chair. “I want to see if I can channel my emotions into the memories,” said Clarke. She was feeling more confident and trusting of Lexa now. The brunette gave her a nod then took her own position.

“Legilimens!” said Lexa.

_They were transported to Clarke’s early childhood to the first memory she’d ever had. It was of her grandad. He was sat beside her at the dining room table, both with pieces of paper stretched out in front of them with paints, crayons and pencils. He was teaching Clarke how to draw a dog. Small five-year-old Clarke was copying his every pencil stroke with rapt attention until it was perfect. Then she held it up to him and he gave her the brightest smile and a huge high-five. The memory shifted to a few months later with her grandad again, but he was sat at the piano playing a joyful tune as Clarke sang along. It was a nursery rhyme that Lexa didn’t know, so it must’ve been a Muggle song. Lexa found it adorable. She noticed how Clarke hadn’t changed in the slightest. She’d just gotten taller and lost her baby weight. The bright twinkle in her eye had dulled a little but it was still there. Sometimes._

_It changed again to a small Clarke a few years older holding hands with a blonde boy in a school playground. She was surrounded by a group of friends who were giggling at the pair. The next memory was one that Lexa felt like she already knew but she had never been there. It was in what she assumed was Clarke’s kitchen back at her house. She was stood on her dad’s shoes as he danced her around the kitchen. It was the Waltz and he was teaching her. It was a memory that Clarke had mentioned to Lexa before, which is why it was so familiar. It was also nice to see Clarke smiling and laughing as her dad spun her around._

_There were a few more childhood memories, including a trip to a waterpark with her mum and dad, playing on a trampoline with another girl, building sandcastles with her grandad on the beach, then walking down the streets of Diagon Alley for the first time. Octavia and Raven began appearing in the memories along with a few others Lexa recognised. Then, she was taken a little by surprise as the memories slowed down a little. This one was taking place in Clarke’s dorm. It was quite dark, but Lexa’s eyes soon adjusted to it. She saw Clarke in bed with Niylah and she wanted to cover her eyes. They had the duvet pulled up, but Lexa still felt like she was intruding. Niylah leaned over to the blonde and pressed her lips against hers. Clarke pulled back after a short while with a smile on her face. Lexa wouldn’t have considered this being one of Clarke’s happy memories but perhaps it was because she used to like Niylah. It flicked again to Finn Collins asking her out then kissing her in the Hufflepuff common room. Again, this was a bit of surprise to Lexa. However, her eyes widened when she realised what this memory was transforming into. The kiss between them got more passionate with Finn roaming his hands all over Clarke. Lexa couldn’t help but feel a strong surge of jealousy. Finn was touching her Clarke. She chastised herself. Clarke wasn’t hers. Besides, how could she be jealous of a memory? Clarke placed her hand on Finn’s chest, slowly roaming downwards. Finn shifted a little on the sofa, and only then did Lexa realise that there was no one else in the room. She could only assume what happened next and it made her feel a little sick. But she thought that Clarke had only had sex with Niylah? Maybe her and Finn didn’t sleep together. She was finding that hard to believe as Finn broke the kiss to lean back and unbuckle the belt around his jeans. Slowly, he pulled down the zipper as Clarke smiled. Lexa should’ve turned away and dropped the spell. But she felt like her eyes were glued on Clarke. She couldn’t move. Clarke latched her lips onto Finn’s once again, trailing her hand downwards as she slipped it into his pants._

“Expelliarmus!” the voice threw Lexa off guard and before she knew it, her wand was flying out of her hand. Clarke caught it in mid-air triumphantly, but she was wearing an expression that Lexa couldn’t read. All she knew was that Clarke wasn’t happy with her. Clarke tossed her the wand back.

“That was good. You were able to fight it,” said Lexa, trying to divert the conversation. Clarke gave her a slow, solitary nod in acknowledgement.

“Why didn’t you drop the spell?” asked Clarke. Her voice was even but filled with angry undertones.

“I thought we were trying to get the other to fight the spell,” Lexa replied.

“Some things are private,” was all Clarke said in response. Lexa didn’t know what she could say to counter it. She knew she should’ve dropped the spell, but she felt like she couldn’t move, like her eyes were glued to the scene. “I dropped the spell when I saw you having sex with Costia. What would’ve happened if I hadn’t dropped it?” Clarke questioned, scowling at Lexa.

“You’d have seen me and Costia having sex,” Lexa said.

“And isn’t that private? It’s not really something you’d want me seeing, is it?” Clarke accused.

“But you and Finn weren’t having sex,” Lexa argued. She knew it was a weak argument and that Clarke wouldn’t be impressed with her. By the angry look on her face, she knew she’d probably made things worse.

“Well, I think we need some rules in place,” said Clarke. Lexa cocked her head to the side in questioning and Clarke got mad that the Ravenclaw looked so cute. She was mad at her, not attracted to her. “So, if anything sexual arises, you have to drop the spell immediately. If nudity comes up, so if a memory involves a shower or a bath or something, the spell must be dropped, okay?” said Clarke. She looked directly into Lexa’s eyes, wanting to express her seriousness.

She wasn’t expecting Lexa to purse her lips and say, “No.”

“What do you mean no?” asked Clarke, turning on Lexa. She felt her anger bubbling inside. It was a familiar feeling as she felt like she was slipping back into a routine of challenging Lexa. Lexa’s familiar clenching of her jaw brought back a flood of memories. Her green eyes flashed with anger as she straightened her posture, ready to fight back. It gave Clarke a jolt of excitement. Their arguments were the height of her entertainment.

“Nia won’t care about what she accesses in our consciousness. Isn’t it better to get used to the idea of those memories being seen by other people?” asked Lexa.

“Nia isn’t trying to read our memories. She’s trying to put a curse on us, so no!” said Clarke, feeling her voice rise a little. She didn’t want to fight with Lexa. They were getting along and this would just put another bump in the road. Unless, of course, it was impossible for them to get along without the occasional fight.

“Well, I’m not concerned about you accessing those memories. I have nothing to hide,” said Lexa. “Besides, this is meant to be mentally challenging. You’re meant to put yourself in an uncomfortable situation. I feel like you’re not doing that,” Lexa continued.

“Oh well I’m sorry I’m not uncomfortable enough for you! This is already uncomfortable enough without having you watching me have sex in my memories!” Clarke argued.

“Clarke,” Lexa’s voice had dropped to a softer one. She was no longer in argumentative mode as she continued, “I feel like you don’t trust me.” Clarke dropped her gaze to the floor, not wanting to have this conversation with the Ravenclaw.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. It just feels weird for you to see me having sex with someone else. That sort of stuff isn’t a part of normal friendships,” Clarke replied. She obviously couldn’t tell Lexa that the reason she didn’t want to see those sorts of memories were because she’d become overwhelmed with jealousy. Besides, every time she’d see Lexa or Costia, those images would be attached. That was something Clarke didn’t want. Also, she didn’t want Lexa watching her sleep with Niylah.

She didn’t want Lexa seeing her naked, either. Well, Clarke thought, she didn’t want her to see her naked with Niylah or in her memories. Clarke felt a blush rising at her own thoughts. The idea of Lexa seeing her naked wasn’t aversive, just not in her memories. She’d not really thought of Lexa in a sexual way. But maybe she wanted to have sex with the Ravenclaw. She couldn’t think like that – especially not when they were practically in the middle of a dispute. She shook her head to rid her mind of those thoughts.

“I wouldn’t really class our friendship as normal anyway,” said Lexa after a beat. She smiled shyly at Clarke, which the blonde returned. She couldn’t argue with that, and that was the difference in their dynamic now. A few months ago, Clarke would’ve argued until she was blue in the face, but now they seemed to come to amicable conclusions. Why they couldn’t do that for seven years, she had no idea. “If it makes you feel better,” Lexa began, looking sheepish, “You only have one or two memories where you sleep with someone. I have loads, so the chances of you seeing me having sex are much higher than me seeing you.”

“Is that a brag? If so, very untasteful, Miss Everdeen,” Clarke quipped, a smile playing at her lips.

“Not in the slightest, Mr Mellark. I was just hoping to make you more comfortable with the idea,” Lexa replied.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be comfortable with you seeing me have sex, nor with me seeing you have sex,” Clarke admitted, dropping her gaze to the floor.

“Okay,” Lexa sighed. Clarke lifted her gaze again, “If any of those things come up, I’ll drop the spell.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said.

“Well, I think that’s enough memory digging for tonight. We’ll get the hang of it though. We still have nearly two months,” said Lexa. Clarke nodded, feeling a little better about the whole situation now she knew Lexa wouldn’t be watching her most intimate memories. Besides, these sessions could be a little fun. Especially if she got to see more of Lexa’s dance moves. As she left the Head Girl’s room, her smile was still playing on her lips at the image of Lexa flossing. That girl was something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first planned this story, I wasn't ever expecting to write about Occlumency but it just seemed to fit to learn about the deeper parts of each other. Besides, this was one of the only ways to introduce how their conflict first began;) all will be revealed in the next chapter...


	20. A Room Full of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the one where we find out why Clarke and Lexa first started hating each other!
> 
> Again, the italics indicate diving into a memory during the Occlumency sessions

A few nights later, Clarke and Lexa had another Occlumency session in Lexa’s room. Clarke was feeling more at ease for this one, knowing what to expect this time and knowing that Lexa would drop the spell if anything too intimate came up. So, when Clarke sat down on the chair first, she tried to relax and empty her mind. She didn’t understand how people could sit and meditate with their minds literally devoid of anything. Clarke tried it once and got bored. She found that her mind was just a jumble of thoughts and feelings and if she was sat trying to think about nothing, her mind would just conjure up questions like what was for dinner and what should she do that evening. She could just never switch off. So, as she was in the chair, her mind was just focused on something right in front of her: Lexa. Before she could consider that it would be a bad idea to think about Lexa, the Ravenclaw had said the incantation.

_They were transported to Clarke and Lexa’s first year. Both were small and looked a lot younger and didn’t know each other at all. All Clarke knew was that Alexandria from Ravenclaw seemed a little quiet and didn’t smile much. Lexa knew next to nothing about the Gryffindor except that she had a huge group of friends. Still, they were put as partners in Potions with Professor Indra. It was one of the only classes the Gryffindors shared with Ravenclaws._

_“I’m Clarke,” said the blonde, outstretching a hand._

_“Alexandria,” said a younger Lexa curtly. She accepted Clarke’s hand and shook it lightly. Lexa watched the memory, smiling as she remembered Clarke taking the first step in introducing herself. Lexa had almost forgotten how the two of them could have become the worst of enemies. Almost. She also cringed at the name she used. Lexa was a much better fit._

_“Do you know Raven in Ravenclaw? I’m friends with her,” said Clarke conversationally._

_With a nod, Lexa said, “Yeah, we’re in the same dorm.”_

_“Cool!” said Clarke, beaming, “She’s really funny!”_

_“Yeah, she is,” Lexa agreed. It was funny that their first conversation was about the one and only Raven Reyes. After a beat, Lexa asked, “Do you know a girl called Anya from Slytherin?” Clarke pulled a face, and Lexa was hit with the full force of the memory. It was funny watching back on how their first conflict had ensued._

_“Yeah, we’re in flying classes together. She’s not very nice. My friend Bellamy said it was probably because she’s from a Pureblood family and they’re usually not nice people because they think they’re better than us,” said Clarke. Young Lexa stiffened a little at the mention of her family status._

_“Why don’t you think she’s nice?” Lexa questioned._

_“She made fun of us when we couldn’t get our brooms off the floor,” said Clarke._

_“Well, why doesn’t Bellamy like Pureblood families? What does he know?” asked Lexa. Lexa smiled at her younger self’s questioning spirit, clearly not revealing anything about her own family status._

_With a shrug, Clarke said, “It’s the History of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins were nasty to Harry Potter and especially Hermione Granger because of her blood status. It might just be a problem with Slytherins.” Lexa watched as her younger self got angry. She wasn’t accustomed to controlling her emotions yet._

_“Yeah, well, Gryffindors are just constantly trying to prove they’re brave, or should I say stupid. There’s a very fine line between bravery and stupidity that Gryffindors can’t seem to see,” little Lexa snapped._

_“Why are you sticking up for Slytherins? You’re a Ravenclaw!” asked Clarke._

_“Anya’s my cousin and my whole family are Slytherins!” Lexa replied with a huff. Little Clarke’s face dropped guiltily. Present day Lexa only just saw how guilty Clarke had looked that day. Little Lexa was too busy moping to notice._

_“Oh,” was all Clarke said before Professor Indra stated the class. The memory seemed to jump forward about twenty minutes to when they started working on the potion but now, they weren’t being so pleasant to each other. Lexa was ignoring Clarke, still angry that the Gryffindor had been prejudiced towards Pureblood families. Clarke didn’t know what to say, knowing that she’d struck a chord. They went to gather the ingredients, but both ended up returning to the desk with different things._

_“Clarke, I think I’d know if I’d gotten Mentlap tentacle. I have come from a long line of wizards and witches, so I think I’m better equipped than you at knowing which is right,” said Lexa matter-of-factly._

_“I literally got this from the jar, so it can’t be wrong unless the jars are labelled wrong so we’re using my Mentlap tentacle,” Clarke countered._

_“I’m telling you that you’re wrong,” said Lexa._

_“Well, I’m telling you that I’m right!” Clarke argued. She huffed out a breath as she said, “Just because you’re a Pureblood doesn’t mean you’re better than me at this!”_

_“I think in this case it does,” Lexa quipped. Clarke got all offended and huffy, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked like she was going to throw a tantrum and – although Lexa avoided conflict – she found this funny. Clarke was easy to bug._

_“Professor Indra!” Clarke whined with her hand up. The Professor made her way over, peering over their cauldron. “Alexandria says that she’s better than me at this because she comes from a Pureblood family, but she’s not got the right Mentlap tentacle and I know it for certain.” Little Alexandria scoffed at Clarke’s words. It brought a smile to Lexa’s face watching their stupid little interaction, but she also recalled how angry she’d been at the blonde. It seemed so trivial now._

_“Alexandria, everyone knows that Purebloods are no better than anyone else in the whole school,” Professor Indra began. Present Lexa watched as Clarke stuck her tongue out at her. Real mature, she thought with a grin. “But Clarke, that’s not a Mentlap tentacle, I’m afraid. Alexandria has the right one,” Professor Indra added, prompting little Lexa to stick her own tongue out at Clarke, infuriating the girl._

_The memory shifted again but it was still one from their first year. The classroom was different this time, letting in all the light from the outside world. It was Herbology and once again, Clarke and Alexandria had been partnered. They were working with nettles and the memory brought a smile to Lexa’s face. They were wearing gloves, trying to snip parts of the plant. Clarke was meant to be holding it out while Lexa snipped it, but Clarke’s hand wasn’t steady, and she was practically shaking like a leaf. It wasn’t good for Lexa if she didn’t want to be stung._

_“Hold your hand still!” Alexandria chastised._

_“I’m trying!” Clarke spat back._

_“Try harder! You’re a Gryffindor; you should be brave enough to just hold a stupid plant!” Alexandria argued._

_“Well, you’re a Ravenclaw. You shouldn’t be stupid enough to distract someone doing a dangerous job!” Clarke countered. Again, looking back, Lexa thought their debacle was so stupid, but she remembered feeling annoyed at Clarke for being so damn stubborn. So stubborn that it caused a huge kafuffle._

_“I’m not stupid!” Lexa snapped, scowling at Clarke._

_“I’m not stupid, duh!” Clarke mocked, and little Lexa’s blood boiled. She slammed the scissors down on the table and pulled the angriest face she could at Clarke. The blonde just laughed at her, but in her chuckling, she let go of the plant, sending it swinging towards Alexandria. Clarke had never heard someone scream so loud. The stinging parts smacked her directly in her face._

_“You idiot!” Alexandria shouted. She took a hold of the nettles, and pulled them back towards her, letting go as they swung in Clarke’s direction, but Clarke was fast. She leapt backwards out of the way to avoid getting stung, but something much worse happened. She bashed straight into Monty’s back, sending him flying and knocking over a load of nettle plants. The Professor sent them out of the greenhouse, leaving them to sulk against a tree, not even looking at each other. It was hard for Lexa not to laugh as she saw the pouts they were both pulling. “That was your fault,” her past self said._

_“Was not. It was your fault. You think you know everything, but you don’t,” Clarke countered._

_“I know more than you,” Alexandria snapped._

_“I hate you,” spat Clarke._

_“I hate you too,” Lexa replied._

_Another memory surfaced, fast forwarding a few years to their first physical fight. It was when they were in third year and were learning disarmament spells. It was something Clarke was really good at, but Lexa was better. They’d arranged the Great Hall with pillows and all the tables pushed to the sides and were to be in partners. Clarke and Lexa had picked each other, purely for a reason to cast spells on each other. Their Professor warned the pair specifically that they were to just disarm and nothing else. Both Clarke and Lexa just sniggered. They were planning on disarming alright. They met in the middle, bowed to each other and took a step away from each other on the Professor’s count until he shouted that they should disarm. Clarke managed to get her incantation out first, but her aim was poor, hitting the wall behind Lexa’s head. Lexa called the spell afterwards, aiming perfectly and knocking Clarke’s wand out of her hand. A classic Expelliarmus. Lexa tossed her the wand back, watching as the blonde got aggravated. Young Alexandria knew that Clarke was plotting something. So, the next time they were up to duel, Lexa turned before the Professor told them to and disarmed Clarke. Of course, Clarke began shouting and screaming about how it was unfair. The Professor allowed them to do it again. However, as they were told to turn around, Clarke cast a different spell._

_“Levicorpus!” Clarke yelled. Suddenly, Alexandria was flung into the air, suspended by her ankles, dangling upside down._

_“Get me down!” Alexandria shouted as Clarke tried stifling a laugh. As soon as her feet touched the floor, Alexandria shot for Clarke, disarming her in less than a second. Their Professor had moved on to another pair, completely unaware of the chaos behind him. Without her wand, Clarke was rendered useless. She was expecting Alexandria to keep using bad spells on her, but they suddenly stopped. Instead, the Ravenclaw closed the distance between them and shoved Clarke backwards with all her might. Young Lexa wasn’t as strong back then, so Clarke just stumbled a little, remaining on her feet. She walked straight back up to Lexa and grappled her for her wand. Clarke tugged on Lexa’s hair, causing the brunette to release her grip on her wand. Then, Clarke threw it far out of her reach before shoving her backwards. Just as Alexandria was about to probably knock Clarke out, Bellamy jumped in between them, physically restraining the Ravenclaw. Monty was able to grab Clarke before she could do anything, marking the end of their fight. They were both looking at each other murderously, eyes wild and breathing heavily. The image brought a smile to Lexa’s face._

_There was another time jump. This time the setting was a Divination class. Lexa couldn’t help but smile, knowing exactly what was going to unfold in this memory. It was in fourth year after Lexa had just come out as gay to the school and Clarke had come out as bisexual. Because they had come out as the only not straight girls in their year, people had started saying that they would suit, purely because their sexualities were compatible. It had disgusted them both at the time. They were paired for tea leaf readings. Lexa looked into her cup, smirking as she thought of what she could make up that would anger the Gryffindor. She’d grown to love poking fun at her and arguing with her. It was almost part of her daily routine._

_“Oh, Clarke,” Lexa began, shaking her head worriedly, “You’ve got some awful things coming your way.” Lexa tilted the cup side to side as though she was reading it and trying to gauge what it was saying._

_“Catch yourself on,” Clarke snapped._

_“No, seriously! It looks here like you’re going to come into some really unlucky situation where you’ll have to change your whole wardrobe. It’ll be really embarrassing and…ooh…wow that’s strange. It looks like there’ll be a chance of precipitation,” said Lexa, flicking her cup towards Clarke. The dregs of tea and hot water covered Clarke’s uniform, splattering her with green and brown tones. Young Lexa began laughing at the look on Clarke’s face. But the Professor wasn’t too happy._

_“Ha, that’s funny! Yours says the same!” Clarke replied, throwing her own cup at Lexa. She was splashed with tea, but it covered her hair and head rather than her uniform. Clarke let out barks of laughter, and Lexa kind of figured that she deserved it. Their Professor stormed over, deducting ten points from each of their houses and forcing them to sit in wet clothes until the end of class._

_The other memories that whizzed past were more of the same. There was a distinct pattern. Most of their arguments started with Lexa taunting Clarke until the blonde got red in the face with anger. As Lexa watched the memories unfold, she sniggered. She was the one who was always pissing Clarke off. After a few interactions, Clarke began taunting her back and they fell into a routine of arguing, fighting and messing around. They were sent out of so many classes for their disputes and had so many points taken off them. But it was all part of the fun. In fact, Lexa was fairly sure that if their grades weren’t so high and their work so impeccable, they might’ve been thrown out of Hogwarts. But some of the Professors found it entertaining._

_Another, more recent memory cropped up that didn’t involve them fighting. In fact, at first Lexa wasn’t sure what the memory was. But then she recognised the small common room beside Ravenclaw. Raven was there too, but the main point of focus was herself. She was asleep on the sofa and Raven had just announced her departure. Lexa watched on as Clarke made the decision to draw her. She was surprised. The blonde looked at peace and even happy as she sketched her. She’d never seen that look on Clarke’s face in response to her before. Usually, the girl was scowling or grinning at her jokes, but she looked different. There was something that had changed. She looked a little enamoured by Lexa. Surely not, but there was a little spark in her eyes. This was unexpected._

Suddenly, Lexa was thrown backwards against her wall. Clarke was pointing her wand at her, still sitting on the chair. Her Expelliarmus had hit Lexa in the chest rather than aiming for her hand. Lexa slid down the wall, ending up sat on the floor rather unceremoniously.

“Shit, Lexa I’m so sorry,” Clarke rushed. She ran to Lexa’s side, pulling her up by her hands. She checked her over by raking her eyes over the girl to check for any blemishes as she asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” said Lexa, allowing her to be pulled up by Clarke. When she was on her feet, Lexa asked, “How did you manage to break through and hit me?”

With a shrug, Clarke said, “I didn’t want you to see that, so I stopped it.” Lexa cocked her head to the side, confused.

“Why didn’t you want me to see it? I was there,” said Lexa. Lexa knew she was pushing a boundary because Clarke was looking a little sheepish. But she thought she’d spotted something akin to attraction in Clarke’s features as she sketched her. Lexa didn’t want to be mistaken. She already had an inkling that she wasn’t meant to find that drawing of her, that it was Clarke’s private sketch. But it could be a token of Clarke’s requited feelings, and Lexa couldn’t just let that slide.

“I didn’t want you judging my drawing,” Clarke lied, avoiding Lexa’s eyes. She wasn’t ready to admit her feelings yet. She wasn’t sure what she was waiting for, but it didn’t feel like the right time. Then again, with the threat of being cursed, would there ever be a right time? Maybe when this whole thing was over. But then they’d have finished Hogwarts and what would they do then? Go their separate ways and never see each other again. That idea had given her comfort and relief at the start of the year, but now it left her with a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“It was a good drawing,” said Lexa, smiling. Clarke couldn’t help but smile back, wanting to commit Lexa’s soft features to memory. If they only had a few months left of whatever this was, Clarke needed to cherish everything between them. “Where is that drawing?” Lexa asked.

“Oh, it’s on my nightstand,” said Clarke, not thinking about the intention of her words.

“Aw, you technically sleep next to me every night. How cute,” said Lexa, pulling a face. Clarke lightly smacked her as she rolled her eyes.

“Hey, I need to tell you something,” said Clarke. She pulled Lexa down to sit beside her on the bed. Lexa was looking at her in that way that made Clarke’s stomach flip. She was confused, awaiting Clarke’s explanation. “I know it was years ago, but I wanted to say that I’m sorry for us getting off on the wrong foot after I insulted Anya, Pureblood families and Slytherins,” said Clarke shyly. Lexa gave her a soft smile.

“I’m sorry too that I insulted Gryffindors and muggle borns. I don’t think I ever hated you, you know,” Lexa admitted. Clarke bumped her shoulder against Lexa’s.

“I didn’t hate you either. I think I loved to hate you,” said Clarke.

With a little chuckle, Lexa said, “Yeah, it was fun.”

“We were the worst,” said Clarke, laughing.

“We still are,” Lexa added. They shared a smile and it felt funny, like the air between them suddenly turned electric. Clarke thought for a minute that Lexa was going to lean in and kiss her, but then she dropped her head. “Hey,” said Lexa after a beat, “Why did you draw me in the first place?” Clarke felt her cheeks redden at the question. This was not something she felt comfortable answering.

“Uhm…” Clarke began, but couldn’t think of a lie fast enough. She couldn’t think straight anyway as Lexa was watching her expectantly.

“Am I just photogenic when I sleep?” Lexa mocked, flicking her hair in a girly way that was completely uncharacteristic of her. Clarke burst into laughter, falling backwards on the mattress.

“You’re unbelievable,” Clarke mumbled with a laugh.

“That’s what she said,” Lexa quipped, earning her a dig on her upper arm from the blonde. Still, Clarke laughed despite herself.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Octavia were roaming around the school, trying to find an empty classroom. They’d just finished dinner, and neither could wait until they got back to Lincoln’s room. However, each room they passed was locked or occupied by a professor. That was, until they tried the door to the Alchemy classroom, surprised when they managed to pry it open. Immediately, Octavia jumped up on one of the desks as Lincoln settled between her legs, pressing his lips against hers passionately. They both knew it was stupid, but they didn’t care. They were reckless teenagers that were in love. Who could blame them?

However, only a few seconds later, they heard approaching footsteps and someone about to open the door. Lincoln searched the room for somewhere to hide, grabbed Octavia and jumped behind one of the desks. It was an awful hiding place, but they didn’t have much choice. Hopefully, whoever it was would pop in and out so they could leave without being seen. That seemed unlikely as Professor Titus stormed in angrily. It looked like he was on a war path, so failed to notice the two students concealed behind one of the desks. He was followed in by Professor Pike – well, Nia. Octavia raised her eyebrows at Lincoln, knowing that if they were caught now, they’d be as good as dead. It wasn’t like they could apparate in Hogwarts to escape. Nia disguised as their Professor slammed the door shut.

“What do you mean it’s not there anymore?” Nia asked in a biting tone.

“I sent Ontari to check for it like you asked and she said it was gone. I also went for a look and she was right. It was nowhere on the forest floor either, so it didn’t just fall down,” Professor Titus replied. He was stood behind his desk facing the journalist. They couldn’t see their faces, but Lincoln could only imagine that Professor Titus’ face was furiously red.

“So, what are you saying Titus?” asked Nia, her voice even.

“Someone has found one of the cameras, taken it down, and destroyed it,” said Professor Titus. Octavia had to cover her mouth so not to gasp. The Professors were finding out about what Lexa and Clarke had done. If they find out it was them, she could only imagine what would happen to them. Lincoln placed his hand in hers to settle her nerves a little as he listened intently. His nerves were through the roof, but he couldn’t let it show. He couldn’t acknowledge it because he knew he’d draw attention to them.

“So, someone knows about the cameras,” said Nia thoughtfully. There was no response, so Lincoln and Octavia could only assume Professor Titus nodded.

“Well,” said Professor Titus after a beat. There was some rustling and a few drawers opening before he continued, “Maybe not someone, but some people.”

“Of course,” said Nia.

“So, what do you want to do?” asked Professor Titus. It sounded like he was making his way back around his desk to stand in front of Nia.

“I think it’s time we hit this one where it hurts. We’ve not cracked down on Lexa enough yet,” Nia replied. Her words sent a chill down Octavia’s spine. It sounded like she was tapping something on the desk, but they couldn’t be sure. Either way, it didn’t sound good what Nia had planned. They could almost hear the smirk as she spoke. “The plan is to still get them to drop out of the tournament or drive them to not wanting to win. Perhaps she just needs a nudge in the right direction,” said Nia. It was obvious that it was Nia acting as their Professor as she let out a cackle. There were a few more footsteps before Nia added, “Come Titus, it’s time for us to visit Pike. See what he makes of this.” Wordlessly, Professor Titus followed Nia out of the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Finally, Octavia and Lincoln could let out a breath. However, their hearts were still pounding in their chests and they were both trembling a little. Octavia was the first to stand up, walking straight towards Professor Titus’ desk. Lincoln didn’t have time to stop her.

“What are you doing? We need to leave!” he whispered, like they could come back at any second. Octavia surveyed his desk, finding what her Professor and Nia were looking at. She picked it up and slipped it into her pocket. “Octavia! Seriously, do you want us to get caught?” asked Lincoln.

“This is evidence and it could be important. We need to warn them,” said Octavia.

“Okay, let’s go,” said Lincoln. He made his way towards the door when Octavia eyed his office. This was probably the only chance she’d get to see what was behind that door. It could be paramount to her friends’ survival.

“Just give me a minute,” said Octavia dismissively.

“Are you kidding me?” Lincoln questioned. He began pacing, stressed, but let her get on with whatever radical thing she was planning. Octavia walked up to the door, testing the handle: Locked.

As she pulled out her wand, she said, “Alohamora,” unlocking the door. She pushed the handle down and stepped into the office. She was completely taken aback. The whole room was filled with body cameras. That solved that riddle as to who was the one with all the cameras. Octavia didn’t know why she had the impulse to take one, but again, this would be the only chance she’d get to take one if they needed it. So, she grabbed one closest to her and stuffed it into her pocket. It bulged a little, but if no one asked what it was, she’d get away with it. “Colloportus,” said Octavia as she closed the door, effectively locking it again. Then, she grabbed Lincoln, unlocked the classroom door, stepped outside, locked it again, and they walked down the hallway, trying to look inconspicuous.

“What’s the plan now?” asked Lincoln.

“We need to tell Clarke and Lexa,” said Octavia, purposely striding towards Ravenclaw Tower.

“You think Clarke will be in Ravenclaw?” Lincoln questioned.

Snorting, Octavia said, “Clarke is always with Lexa if she’s not with me or Rae. I’d bet anything that she was in her room right now.”

After a thoughtful beat, Lincoln said, “What’s going on between them two?” Octavia sniggered because she honestly didn’t know but she had her suspicions.

“I’m pretty sure they’re pretending they still hate each other to hide how they truly feel,” Octavia replied. Lincoln couldn’t argue with that. Lexa had become a lot softer and nicer since hanging out more with Clarke. She also looked like she wasn’t bearing as much weight on her shoulders. It was nice to see his friend more relaxed and more laidback. He wasn’t sure if Clarke had changed much considering he was much closer to the Ravenclaw, but he’d noticed that she wasn’t arguing as much with Lexa and didn’t spend all their mealtimes scowling at her anymore. That made a nice change. He’d enjoyed spending his spare time not only with his girlfriend and her friends, but also with his own friends. He guessed he could thank Raven and Anya for that now that they were dating. They all kind of forced Clarke and Lexa to spend time together. Hopefully, the girls would thank them for it later.

Octavia hammered on Lexa’s bedroom door as soon as they got into Ravenclaw. They hadn’t bumped into Raven or Anya on their way but decided this was urgent for the two competitors to know. They could easily fill in Anya and Raven later. Lexa had just sat on the chair, ready for her turn to expose her memories when she opened the door to reveal a very stressed looking Octavia. Clarke quickly sat down on Lexa’s bed then the other two wouldn’t ask her why she was stood with her wand facing Lexa. It would be easier to explain that they were just talking about their plan or something rather than practicing Occlumency. Octavia stormed into Lexa’s room, followed by Lincoln.

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked. Octavia pulled out the camera from her pocket and passed it to Lexa who was closest to her. Lexa inspected it, turning it over in her hands curiously. It was another bodycam, identical to the ones on their kits and the one they’d found in the forest. Except this one was unused.

“We found that and a hundred more in Professor Titus’ office,” said Octavia. Lexa snapped her gaze from the camera up to Octavia’s face. This was big. She passed the camera to Clarke who looked it over.

“He’s been the one storing all the cameras and telling Ontari where to place them, it seems,” Lincoln added.

“Ontari?” Clarke questioned.

Nodding, Lincoln said, “Professor Titus told Nia that he’d asked Ontari to check if the camera in the woods was still there. Obviously, because you guys took it, it wasn’t.”

“Wait, how did you get into his office and overhear all this?” asked Lexa, confused.

“Oh, we were hiding in his classroom when him and Nia disguised as Professor Pike came in and started talking,” Octavia explained.

“So, they know someone has found them out,” said Clarke, feeling her anxiety rise in her stomach. Octavia shook her head, looking sheepish and pale. She then pulled something out of her pocket that had been crumpled. She unfolded it and passed it to Lexa.

“No, they know you guys found them out,” said Octavia. Clarke got up from her place on the bed to see what Lexa was looking at. It was a picture of them. A candid one from when they were in their own clothes in The Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade. Neither Clarke nor Lexa had any idea that they’d been spied there. They hadn’t seen a photographer or any of the Professors who they suspected. However, it wasn’t just a picture of them. Both their faces were circled multiple times with a red marker like targets.

“Shit,” said Clarke under her breath. They really were screwed.

“That’s not all,” Octavia continued. She flicked her gaze to Lexa, causing the Ravenclaw to feel unsettled. She knew that this was her battle now. “She’s after you next. We don’t know what she’s planned but she said she was going to hit you where it hurts.” Lexa probably could’ve guessed that this was coming. Clarke had already been dragged through the mud by the Daily Prophet. It would only make sense that she was next.

“The main thing she wants is for you to drop out of the tournament. That’s what she’s aiming for,” said Lincoln.

After a prolonged silence, Octavia sighed, “I know all three of you have your reasons for doing this tournament, but honestly, it’s too dangerous now. Maybe you should all drop out.”

“What? And let Nia win?” Clarke questioned.

“Clarke, I’m serious! This is getting too dangerous now. Who knows what she’s going to do?” Octavia argued. Lincoln shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to get into an argument with his friends and his girlfriend. Clarke shook her head with a humourless smile on her face.

“No, I’m not dropping out. I’ve wanted to compete in this tournament since I knew it existed. I’m not going to let a journalist get in the way of that. I knew it was dangerous, but this is something I have to do,” said Clarke.

“Why?” Octavia challenged, her voice rising. She didn’t think any of her friends knew how hard it was for her to watch them get constantly hurt and beat down by Nia Queen. Before the tasks, she couldn’t relax, dreading that one of them would get hurt. However, her worry didn’t start and end at the tasks. Nia was threatening them around every corner, and it was scary.

“Because…because…” Clarke began. She was struggling to find the words, but everyone was looking at her expectantly. It was something she hadn’t wanted to admit to anyone, but she guessed she had no choice now. So, she took a deep breath and said, “I have no idea who I am and what I can achieve. Since my dad died, I’ve just been walking around not knowing what to do with my life. This is one thing that’s been constant. One thing that I’ve wanted since before and after he died. I was hoping that I’d find things out about myself, like that I had more resilience than I first thought. I just wanted to be the best in something for once.” She automatically glanced across at Lexa. The girl who had stolen every win from under her nose, who had always come top or first of every class they were in. The girl who had forced Clarke to strive to do better in everything without even knowing. Sighing, she added, “I just wanted a sense of self. I wanted to be proud of myself.”

Octavia’s eyes immediately softened. She felt bad for bringing it up and claiming that they were doing it for stupid reasons. She understood Clarke’s desire for this. It was true that the girl hadn’t been the same since Jake had passed. That life in her eyes had almost drained completely. It was beginning to resurface, and Octavia wasn’t sure if it was because of the tournament or because of a certain Ravenclaw.

“Clarke, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—” Octavia began softly.

“No, I’m sorry,” said Clarke, taking a deep breath, “I know you’re just looking out for us and you’re worried. But this is something I’ve got to do, O.” Octavia nodded, finally understanding.

“If we’re being honest,” Lincoln began, the attention turning to him, “I entered the tournament because I wanted to show people that there were two sides to me. People know me as the Head Boy and captain of Hufflepuff. I’m only seen as the nice guy who was good at catching Quaffles. I wanted people to know that I can also be smart, brave, wise, ambitious and strong. I didn’t want to leave Hogwarts as just a Hufflepuff guy. I wanted to leave and make a stamp.” The Gryffindors smiled softly at him. He took a seat on the end of Lexa’s bed, looking up at his Ravenclaw friend. She looked almost apologetic.

“You’ve been overlooked,” said Lexa and he nodded.

“I mean, I’m not jealous or anything, but no one doubts you, Lex. Everyone knows that you’re not just a Ravenclaw because you do really well in all your classes, you’re strong as a Beater for your team, and your name is practically famous around the school. And Clarke, you’re literally the most ballsy person to have ever stepped foot in Hogwarts, you constantly give Lexa a run for her money in classes, and you’re nice and sweet to everyone. I feel like you guys have never had to prove yourselves. I mean, you’re the ones in the news even though we’re all doing the tournament,” Lincoln admitted.

“Linc, no one thinks you have to prove yourself,” it was Octavia who spoke up. She placed a hand on his cheek, “You’re everything you just described Lexa and Clarke as. No one just sees you as a Hufflepuff and even though Nia focuses on just them two, you’re still doing amazingly well in the tournament. You’re second overall which is insane. It doesn’t even make sense as to why Nia isn’t focusing on you.” Lincoln managed a nod, feeling a little more reassured by his girlfriend’s words.

“Nia isn’t interested in anyone but Lexa,” said Clarke thoughtfully. After a beat, she continued, “At first, Nia thought I was a threat because of the flying task, but as soon as she saw that it was just a fluke, all her attention is on Lexa. Lexa is Roan’s biggest threat, so Nia thinks that if she takes me down, she’ll take Lexa down with me. That’s why the news stories are about us. They’re to keep Roan’s failures out of the papers. So, Lincoln, honestly, it’s not that she doesn’t see just you as a threat because she also doesn’t see me as a threat. It’s Lexa she’s after.” Clarke was expecting this to give Lexa a self-satisfied smirk, but the girl just looked quite guilty.

“I didn’t enter my name in the Goblet of Fire to make enemies or to spite anyone. I entered because it would help my job prospects,” said Lexa. She sat down on her bed and dropped her gaze to the floor. Everyone was watching, waiting for her to expand.

“But I thought you’d been offered a job with the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team?” Lincoln asked. This was news to everyone in the room. Clarke couldn’t believe that Lexa hadn’t brought it up to brag about it. Lexa pursed her lips together.

“I have, but the thing is that I’m not sure if that’s what I want to do. I love playing Quidditch and I love being a Beater, obviously. But it also feels like a bit of a waste. I’m good in my classes and I achieve well. I wonder if there’s anything else I can do where I can really put that to the test. So, I’m doing the tournament in hopes of either two things. One, I’ll find out who I am and what I want to do with my life. Or two, I’ll get noticed in the Daily Prophet and get offered some jobs in hopes that one of them will interest me and I’ll know what I want to do,” said Lexa. She took a breath, then added, “Besides, if I don’t get any offers or realise anything, I’ll need the galleons to move down South for my job.”

“Is that why Anya was pushing you on the politics? Then you’d look good to future employers?” Clarke asked softly. Lexa gave a nod.

“Everyone thinks I have my life together but that’s not the truth. Hogwarts is safe and what I’m good at. I don’t know anything else,” Lexa admitted. Octavia slid down to the floor. Everyone seemed to be having a heart-to-heart, which was something she’d never had with Lexa. The girl was usually very closed-off.

“I guess I’m the opposite,” said Octavia with a small smile, “As soon as I found out what an auror was, that was what I wanted to do.”

“What’s being so assured like?” Lexa asked with a laugh.

“Safe. It gives me something to work towards and look forward to. It keeps me on track, and it gives me a sense of self,” said Octavia with a shrug.

“Yeah, same. Dad’s an auror so I’ve always wanted to do that. Keeps me focused on the future,” Lincoln added.

“Clarke,” said Lexa in a questioning tone. She wondered what the blonde thought about life after Hogwarts. The thing was that Clarke was stuck in a rut. She had plenty of paths to take in both the magical and Muggle world. She felt like she knew what she wanted to do but she knew how quickly that could all change.

“I’m in between you guys. I have a lot I want to do. My mum’s a doctor and that really interests me because I just want to help people. But at the same time, I love care of magical creatures so would love to go into something like that,” said Clarke. She looked up, noticing that the others were listening intently. It made a nice change to just messing around and talking about things that weren’t important. This was a real conversation.

“Go for veterinary. That’s pretty much exactly in the middle,” Octavia suggested, causing Clarke to let out a chuckle.

“Maybe,” Clarke replied. The group continued their serious conversation about career prospects and the tournament. It helped take all their minds off what was going to happen to Lexa. Nia was vindictive and had a lot of nasty tricks up her sleeves. So, when everyone left her room, it gave Lexa a lot of time to think about what Nia was planning. There only seemed one thing that she could do without exposing herself to the school and it would be another article. If that happened, Lexa was going to be prepared for it. She had to be. However, only her and Anya knew what could be brought up and it would expose their family for what they are. That could change everything.


	21. The Dark Mark

Lexa’s worst nightmares were realised as she sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast. It was Friday morning and there weren’t many people down yet. Anya wasn’t there, which was strange because she was always there before Lexa. She also noticed that Raven wasn’t there, which was odd considering her fellow Ravenclaw had stayed over at Anya’s the night before. Maybe they were just sleeping in. So, Lexa sat down at the Ravenclaw table alone and began to spoon porridge into her bowl. She was glad for the quiet in the morning, but it was funny without having her friends around. It was expected that Octavia and Clarke turn up late considering the blonde almost had an inability to wake up early. Lincoln usually arrived ten to fifteen minutes after Lexa.

She ate her first spoonful before reaching for a copy of the Daily Prophet. She nearly choked on her food as she spotted the front-page picture. She didn’t know why she was surprised because this was exactly what she’d expected Nia to do to her. Still, it stung like hell seeing it right in front of her. The picture was of herself when she was younger, about fourteen, stood with her dad, mum, Anya, her auntie and uncle. Her mum and uncle who were no longer with them. When her family members had passed away, their family name was in the news a lot because it was such a big case, but it had been years since they’d been circulating in the Daily Prophet. Apparently, they’d come back around again.

The headline was a play on words based on their family name. The implication made her feel sick though and she felt her skin crawl. _Are We Out of the Woods Yet?_ it read. Lexa knew it would be kinder to herself if she didn’t read what Nia had written, but she couldn’t help herself. Besides, the few students who were already there for breakfast were giving her funny looks. So, she began reading. When Anya didn’t turn up half an hour later, Lexa knew why. The girl had already been down to breakfast, read the article, and went back. She could only assume that Raven had accompanied her. Lexa was glad that her cousin had someone looking out for her.

Lincoln and Octavia walked in ten minutes after Lexa had finished reading the article. She passed the newspaper to them as they were eating breakfast. Octavia looked up at her, confused.

“Everyone else has read it, so you guys might as well,” said Lexa. Other than that, she didn’t speak about it. She let her face turn back into a mask of impassiveness and indifference. It was like putting on an old jumper. It fit perfectly and it was comfortable. No one could see how she was feeling and that was what she wanted. If other students could see her weakness, they could exploit it. She wasn’t going to let that happen.

Lincoln and Octavia skimmed the paper, getting most of the details and didn’t know what to think of it. Octavia wanted to ask Lexa about it, but the girl was holding back. It was clear she didn’t want to talk about it. Besides, Octavia knew she wasn’t the person who would be able to get through to the Ravenclaw. In fact, only one person could maybe get through to her and that said person was probably still asleep in Gryffindor. So, Octavia stayed quiet and Lexa appreciated that. Lincoln, however, threw the paper down angrily on the table.

“Well it’s obviously bullshit!” he declared, loud enough and angry enough for everyone surrounding to hear. They got a few looks of concern and some of even fear. Lexa glared at them, not caring that it would probably ruin her image even further.

“Doesn’t look like bullshit to me,” came Bellamy’s voice from seemingly nowhere. He appeared behind Lexa, his hands by his side, standing in a threatening pose. He looked angry and apprehensive. Lexa could only assume it was because of the article. He then added, “Seems pretty convincing, actually.” He was clearly waiting for Lexa to react, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Her and Bellamy hadn’t gotten along since she dragged the Gryffindor name through the mud and since he would always stick up for Clarke regardless of the circumstances. Lexa appreciated loyalty, but his was blind. And that – to her – was foolish.

“Bell, come on. It’s obviously not true,” said Octavia. Her brother turned on her, his features softening the tiniest bit before hardening again. He turned back to Lexa.

“Is it?” Lexa looked up at him from where she was sat. She had a few options. She could ignore him, which would work to piss him off but also make her look guilty. She could tell him that the article was a lie and was just trying to paint her family and all other Pureblood families in a bad light, but she’d be spreading an untruth. Or, she could stand up to him and threaten him. The last option sounded the most appealing. However, if she did that, it could harm her friendship with Octavia, which – in turn – would cause harm to Octavia and Lincoln’s relationship. So, Lexa remained silent, switching her attention to pouring herself some more pumpkin juice. This just spurred Bellamy on, “I knew it was the truth! Come on, O. _We_ shouldn’t be around people like her. Who knows what she’ll do?”

“Bellamy!” Octavia chastised. She looked around, noticing that everyone was looking their way.

“Come on!” Bellamy urged.

“I’m staying. I don’t care what Nia says about Lexa. I know who she is and she’s not this!” Octavia practically shouted, pointing at the picture of Lexa in the newspaper. It wasn’t the most flattering of her at seventeen years old, stood in a huge house that was labelled as the old family home belonging to her grandparents. Behind her was a picture of her grandfather’s back. The back in the Woods’ and other Pureblood families was one of the most prized body parts. It was where they would get scars for each of the Muggles and muggle borns they murdered. Her grandfather’s back was covered in white lines.

“Oh really? That looks like enough evidence to me what she is,” Bellamy spat. He then turned on his heel and began storming out of the Great Hall. He threw one last comment, “I know someone who will believe me.” Everyone knew he meant Clarke. It was the first time all morning that Lexa felt worried. Worried that the girl she’d grown to care about so fondly would choose to believe Bellamy over her. Worried that she’d lose her when they were getting along so well. Her mask faltered a little when Bellamy turned again to go to find her, but then she swallowed and took a breath in through her nose. She lifted her head proudly, clenched her jaw, set her lips in a straight line, and quelled the worry in her gut. Love is weakness.

Clarke was running late, as usual, practically running down to breakfast. However, as she rounded a corner, she ran directly into Bellamy, bashing into his chest and falling backwards. Bellamy caught her by the wrists, holding her up.

“Hey,” she said breathlessly, “I’m running late!” He wasn’t smiling along with her though. He looked very serious. She cocked her head to the side, confused, like Lexa did. She hadn’t even noticed she’d picked up her mannerisms.

“Clarke, it’s Lexa,” said Bellamy. Suddenly, Clarke felt a wave of worry rush over her. She began panicking about what Nia might’ve done to her, looking past Bellamy’s shoulder to catch a glance of anything that had gone wrong.

“What’s happened? Is she okay? Oh, my God, Bell, where is she?” asked Clarke. However, he wasn’t in a rush to tell her anything. Besides, of all people, if something had happened to Lexa, Bellamy would be the last sent to tell her. So, what was he talking about? He pulled her into an alcove, shifting his eyes between people walking past then they wouldn’t overhear. When he was satisfied no one was listening, he turned his attention back to Clarke.

“She’s fine,” Bellamy began, and Clarke felt relief rush through her. Her apprehension grew as Bellamy continued, “But it’s you who may be in trouble, Clarke.”

Confused, Clarke questioned, “What? Why?”

“It’s her family, Clarke. They’re Purebloods and—” Bellamy began. Clarke held up her hand, stopping him from talking.

“Bell, just because they’re a Pureblood family doesn’t mean they’ve committed genocide,” Clarke defended. Bellamy gulped.

“Well that’s the thing. The Woods’ family are responsible for the deaths of over three hundred Muggles and muggle born wizards and witches. That’s why Lexa’s mum and Anya’s dad were trialled. They hate people like us, Clarke. Octavia doesn’t understand. She’s literally sat with her right now like she’s done nothing wrong, but I know you’ll understand. She’s dangerous and she hates people who aren’t born into magic just like everyone else in her family. She will always put her people first: Purebloods. You can’t trust her, Clarke,” said Bellamy, basically divulging the article Nia had written. Clarke didn’t know what to think. This was the first she’d heard of any of it, except Lexa’s family members being trialled, tortured and murdered.

“How do you know all this?” Clarke asked.

“The Daily Prophet. Nia dug it up about her whole family and has exposed them for what they are. Exposed her for what she is,” said Bellamy. The way he was speaking about her made Clarke’s stomach churn. He was talking about Lexa like she was evil. But her Lexa wasn’t evil. She couldn’t be. She shook her head, feeling tears pricking at her eyes. She didn’t want to believe what he was saying.

“What’s Lexa said?” Clarke asked. She steeled herself, trying to keep her breathing under control and stop her lip from wobbling. This couldn’t be true.

With a shake of his head like he was disappointed in Lexa, he said, “Nothing. She had nothing to say for herself.”

“Where is she?” Clarke asked sternly. Bellamy looked at her with concern etched into his features at how much he distrusted her, but Clarke just added, “I need to see her and speak to her. Where is she?” Her tone was more urgent now.

“Clarke, I really don’t think that’s a good idea. She’s dangerous,” Bellamy urged, but Clarke just shook her head. This made Bellamy furious. He was trying to protect her and his sister but neither of them were listening to him.

“It’s Lexa. She’s not dangerous,” Clarke countered. Bellamy clenched his jaw, trying to stop himself from snapping at the blonde. She was putting herself in danger and he was the only one who saw the Ravenclaw for what she was. So, he didn’t tell her where she was. “Fine, I’ll find her by myself,” said Clarke with a huff. She turned and made her way to the Great Hall. She had fifteen minutes until breakfast and was surprised when she spotted Anya and Raven also walking in. It was largely unlike either of them to be so late. Clarke called out to them, but Anya straight up ignored her and stormed into the Great Hall. Raven lagged, looking more uncomfortable than Clarke had ever seen her. “What’s going on?” Clarke asked.

“Lexa and Anya’s family has been exposed,” Raven explained, keeping her voice low.

“Bellamy told me that, but it’s not true is it?” Clarke questioned, searching Raven’s face as the girl was giving nothing away.

“Look, I think you should talk to Lexa about it. It’s not really my place to say anything,” said Raven, which frustrated Clarke. She knew that Raven was right, but she just wished she got the full story and the truth. She really did have to speak to Lexa, and urgently.

“That’s why I’m here,” said Clarke. They both walked in. Clarke searched for Lexa, spotting her on the Ravenclaw table. Clarke immediately knew that Lexa was hurting. Her façade was up for the world to see and she was ramrod straight. There wasn’t even a smile on her face when Jasper made a joke. Eating could wait; she needed to talk to her. So, she began striding over to the table, aware that all eyes were on her, probably wondering what she was making of all this. How could Clarke think straight when she didn’t even know Lexa’s side of the story? However, she was a few metres away when Professor Indra pulled both Anya and Lexa up from their seats.

“Come on. We need to have a chat,” Clarke heard Professor Indra say. The woman began leading them towards the small side room where all the tournament competitors had resided once their names were pulled from the Goblet.

“Lexa!” Clarke yelled, gaining the attention from everyone in the Great Hall. Anya had already stepped into the small room with Professor Indra. Lexa turned around at the sound of her name, mask slipping when she spotted the blonde. She’d wanted to talk to her, but now she couldn’t. It would have to wait until after lunch or maybe even dinner. So, she gave Clarke a nod. She hoped that the blonde would understand that she meant they would talk later. By the look on her face, it seemed that she got it by nodding back.

Once inside the small room, Anya sat down with a scornful look on her face. Lexa realised what she had done. She’d unintentionally dragged Anya through the mud with her. Based on this story, there was very slim chance that she would get into the Ministry of Magic. Lexa never meant for this to happen. Lexa sat beside her cousin, waiting for what Professor Indra would say.

“Ladies, I’m sorry I have to ask, but—” Professor Indra began.

“No, it doesn’t matter,” Anya interrupted. She barked out a humourless laugh as she continued, “Lexa and I haven’t done anything wrong. It doesn’t matter what the rest of our family have done, so I’m not answering that question. We’ve done nothing wrong!”

“I see,” said Professor Indra. Lexa was surprised that the woman didn’t shout at Anya for being rude. She guessed this was more important than pleasantries. “Lexa, do you agree?” Professor Indra asked. Lexa didn’t really agree. She’d rather no one know the truth, which is why she’d never brought it up, but this was all because of her. So, she owed it to Anya to agree with her.

“Yes, Professor. We’ve done nothing wrong, so should not be judged on our heritage,” said Lexa. Professor Indra nodded.

“The papers will be destroyed but we can’t stop the story getting out into the wider wizarding world. We will notify everyone here that we shouldn’t hold you accountable for past actions of your ancestors,” said Professor Indra. When she saw their concerned faces, Professor Indra added, “Remember we have a zero-tolerance approach to racism and that includes blood status. If anyone says anything, tell a Professor straight away.” When both girls nodded, Professor Indra left the room. Moments later, they heard her making the announcement in front of all the students. It was strange that Professor Jaha hadn’t done it, but they figured it would just be easier for Professor Indra to do it.

Clarke sat down at the breakfast table across from Octavia and Lincoln, and beside Raven. She placed a few slices of toast on her plate and began buttering them. She was feeling very unsure and uneasy. In front of her was the Daily Prophet with a family picture of the Woods’. Clarke was debating whether to read it or just hear everything from Lexa’s mouth.

“Have you seen Bellamy this morning?” Octavia asked Clarke hesitantly.

“Yeah, he caught me in the hallway,” Clarke replied. Lincoln pushed the paper closer to her, almost urging her to read the article. Clarke glanced down at it, intrigued but still debating whether she should read it. “I think I should hear everything from Lexa. Not from Nia’s perspective,” said Clarke.

“That’s probably best,” said Lincoln. He smiled warmly at her and it made Clarke feel a little better. There was still a gnawing feeling inside her though, worried that Bellamy was right. After all, he’d been by her side for seven years, always sticking up for her and being like a brother to her. Lexa, on the other hand, was someone who Clarke had hated for the most part of seven years. Why was she willing to trust Lexa over him?

“Clarke,” said Octavia, distracting her from everything whirring around her head. Octavia placed a hand over Clarke’s in a comforting way, “We all know Lexa and Anya aren’t bad people, okay? Bellamy is just being…Bellamy. Constantly worrying and jumping to conclusions to keep us safe.” Clarke tried nodding, hoping Octavia’s words would instil some confidence in her about the Ravenclaw. However, Raven was a little quiet beside her. After a short while, Raven rose her head solemnly.

“Nia’s ruining everyone’s lives,” Raven said scornfully.

“She’ll get what’s coming to her,” said Clarke confidently. Almost instinctively, her eyes drifted to Nia as Professor Pike sat at the Professors table. Her eyes were narrowed on her, almost willing her to pick up the paper and read it. Clarke wouldn’t give Nia the satisfaction. So, with her eyes on the Professor, she picked up the paper and threw it away from her. Nia immediately averted her gaze.

Moments later, Professor Indra walked in. Clarke’s eyes snapped to the door where the room was, waiting for Lexa and Anya to appear but they didn’t. Professor Indra took to the podium, eyeing the room to see that most students were present. She was planning on making the exact same announcement at lunch and dinner, just in case anyone missed it.

“Good morning,” she began, her tone firm, “It has been brought to my attention that some issues around racism and bloodline have occurred due to an exposé article.” Professor Indra practically spat the last part, trying to show her disdain at Nia’s journalism. She could feel Professor Pike’s eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. Professor Indra continued, “If anyone is seen or heard making any comments about bloodline, ancestry, or race, please remember we have a zero-tolerance approach to this, and you will be disciplined. Can I also take this time to remind all students and staff alike that not everything you read in the Daily Prophet is true. Now, please begin making your way to classes.”

There was a little hustle and bustle as people began discussing Professor Indra’s announcement. Someone mentioned that neither of the Woods’ cousins were present, and Clarke was in her right mind to snap at them, but she stopped herself. She was a prefect. She had an image to uphold. So, she held her tongue and sat back to wait for Lexa to leave the side room. She was hoping just to get even a minute with the Ravenclaw to tell her that she hadn’t read the article, but it wasn’t looking likely. She waited until four minutes before nine o’clock and there was still no sign of her. She let Octavia drag her to class with only one person on her mind. She wondered how Lexa was dealing with all of this.

Lexa spent her day quiet. She only spoke to people she considered friends and was trying her best to ignore all the stares and quiet mutterings from the people around her. It was hard considering everyone was doing that. However, no one had dared come up to her and say it to her face. Of course, they wouldn’t. She was quite threatening with her hard and stoic demeanour that even the boys in her year avoided her. That was the way she liked it. At lunch, she knew Clarke would be looking for her, but she wanted to have a lot of time to explain what was going on, so was only planning to catch her after dinner. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table, noticing that the blonde wasn’t there yet. This was good. She should be able to scoff down her lunch and depart before Clarke could get there. Anya sat down across from her in silence.

Lexa looked up, knowing she had to say something, “I’m sorry.” Anya looked up at her, showing no displays of emotion. Lexa added, “It’s my fault that the story was plastered all over the news. I’m sorry that your chances of getting into the Ministry may have been ruined now.” She let the silence fall between them, knowing that she didn’t deserve an answer from Anya. She wasn’t expecting one either. However, after a beat, Anya laughed. Lexa looked up at her, confused.

“You’ve not done anything wrong. This is all Nia’s fault, so please don’t apologise. But don’t worry, we’re taking her down. If not after this tournament, when I get into the Ministry. Believe me,” said Anya determinedly. She smiled at Lexa and it immediately put her at ease. At least Anya was one less person she had to worry about. After a long beat of silence while Lexa ate, Anya said, “I told Rae the truth. She believes me and knows we’re not bad people. Are you going to tell Clarke?”

“I mean, Clarke and I aren’t like you and Raven. We’re not together, so I don’t need to,” said Lexa.

Scoffing, Anya said, “Well, you’re basically a couple.” Lexa shot her a glare, causing Anya to grin. “What? You are! Besides, it’s clear you’re both in love with each other.” Just as Anya said it, Lexa’s eyes instinctively drifted to the entrance to the Hall, landing on Clarke. Her and Anya could not be having this conversation.

“Shut up. That is not true,” said Lexa in a low voice.

“Oh, so you’re not in love with Clarke? Could’ve fooled me,” said Anya, still grinning at her cousin. Lexa chose not to answer that question, turning her attention back to the food on her plate.

“I’m still going to tell her the truth though – even if we aren’t dating,” said Lexa.

“Yet,” Anya added. Lexa tossed a bread roll at her, earning a laugh from Anya as it hit her in the head. “Hmm, speak of the devil,” said Anya as Clarke dropped down beside Lexa.

“What?” Clarke asked. Lexa glared at Anya, willing her to take this question considering she was the one who had caused this mess. The Gryffindor was looking between the two cousins, wondering which one was going to answer her question. It was Anya who spoke up.

“Oh, we were just discussing how Lexy poo here is in love with you.”

“Anya!” Lexa shouted, kicking her cousin under the table. Clarke raised her eyebrows, completely taken aback, but felt a blush rising to her cheeks. Lexa turned to her as she said, “We weren’t.”

“We were,” said Anya. Clarke had no idea who to believe, but it made her stomach flip that the brunette may like her. But there was still that horrible feeling that something was wrong. Lexa just shook her head this time. Raven dropped down beside Anya, planting a kiss on her cheek. That was something that hadn’t happened before. Both Clarke and Lexa raised their eyebrows at the pair.

“Oh, did we not tell you?” Raven asked, a grin playing on her lips. When neither of the girls responded, Raven said, “We made it official.” Anya smiled and Raven looked practically ecstatic.

“Aw, nice,” said Clarke.

“Is that something you congratulate someone for? I’m not really well versed in this type of thing,” said Lexa, earning a small laugh from Clarke.

Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s thigh as if saying that her question was funny before asking, “So, when did this happen?”

“Oh, just this morning actually,” Raven replied.

“Oh,” said Clarke, clearly surprised. She wasn’t expecting her muggle-born friend to be jumping into a relationship with someone whose family were was accused of murdering muggles and muggle born witches and wizards. It gave Clarke a little hope that maybe the newspaper article was wrong. Maybe Bellamy was being overly concerned. Raven and Anya engaged in a conversation about their upcoming Potions class, leaving Clarke and Lexa time to exchange a few words in private. “Hey, can we talk?” Clarke asked, turning to Lexa. The Ravenclaw girl shifted uncomfortably and clenched her jaw.

“Uhm, not right now. I want to talk to you after dinner. We have more time then and it’s a long story,” Lexa replied. Clarke gave her a nod, then lifted her hand from Lexa’s thigh. Lexa immediately missed the contact.

“I just want to say one thing,” said Clarke after a short while. Lexa had finished her lunch. She turned to the blonde who was looking at her with a slight vulnerability and apprehension in her eyes. It appeared that Clarke didn’t completely trust her yet. Lexa could hardly blame her after reading that article and everything Bellamy must’ve spun her. Clarke continued after she got Lexa’s full attention, “I didn’t read the article. I want to hear it from you, but I want you to know that I want the whole truth, okay?” Lexa nodded at her, completely understanding. Clarke added, “You can’t lie to—”

Lexa interrupted her before she could finish, “I won’t.”

“Okay,” said Clarke, feeling a little more reassured by the girl. She just prayed that Bellamy was misinformed.

After dinner, Clarke and Lexa walked back to Lexa’s room in relative quiet. There was a heavy weight of anticipation over their heads, but at least they had hours to talk it out. It was a Friday night, so if they had to talk into the early hours of the morning, at least they didn’t have any classes the day after to be up for. It was the lack of pressure that Lexa needed to be able to talk to Clarke about it all. However, the weight of the newspaper article in her pocket felt heavy. There were a few pictures she figured Clarke should see. Once in the confines of her room, Lexa locked her door and let out a breath. This was going to be a hard conversation to have. Clarke had made herself at home, sat on the bed against the headboard. Lexa settled against the footboard and forced herself to look at Clarke. The Gryffindor bumped her foot against Lexa’s leg.

“Out with it. Just rip it off like a plaster,” said Clarke with an encouraging smile. Lexa took another deep breath, wondering how she was going to explain all this to Clarke without the girl running away from her.

“My family are Purebloods, which you already knew, but they’re also typical Purebloods. They hated muggles and muggle-born wizards and witches, and almost made it their lifelong duty to get rid of them. And I don’t mean they were like this years and years ago. I mean it was my grandparents and earlier. They were Muggle hunters who idolised and would’ve followed Voldemort if he was still alive today,” Lexa began, not wanting to meet Clarke’s eyes, but the girl just looked confused.

“But in your memories, your parents didn’t seem that way,” said Clarke.

“My parents wanted to stop it,” said Lexa. Clarke nodded, urging her to continue, “It was the same with Anya’s parents. They just wanted it to end because it was very outdated and cruel. It was the grandparents on my mum’s side and Anya’s dad’s side. They did some very radical things to them to force them into hating Muggles, but neither of them wanted that. They vowed that it would end at them, and it did.” Lexa took another breath, daring to look back up at Clarke. The girl was just curious, it seemed. At least she wasn’t running away, Lexa thought. “So, obviously I grew up with my parents who were really great about Muggles so neither me nor Anya had this type of prejudice. Except obviously when we went to see my grandparents who’d claimed that our parents had ruined us. They tried feeding us anti-Muggle stuff, but we were pretty accustomed to blocking it out,” Lexa continued.

“I don’t think they ruined you,” said Clarke in the silence. Lexa smiled, knowing that Clarke was being sincere. Not to mention it was a really nice thing to say. There was a heavy silence that ensued where they both sat in what Clarke had said. She didn’t think Lexa was ruined.

“They were still our grandparents though. We visited them a lot, and that’s when this picture was taken by my grandmother,” said Lexa, pulling out the article. She passed Clarke the picture of her in front of her grandfather’s portrait of his back. Lexa was ashamed that she was smiling in the picture. Clarke studied it, trying to understand what it all meant but there was no caption describing it.

“I don’t get it,” Clarke admitted. She looked from the picture back up to Lexa.

“Oh, in Pureblood history for the Woods’ for every Muggle or muggle-born you kill, you get a cut on your back. Each scar is a life. If you look on the picture, you can see how many people he’s killed by the faint white lines. Obviously, the more scars, the better you’re viewed amongst Muggle-haters. They don’t use the term Death Eaters anymore,” Lexa explained. Clarke narrowed her eyes, trying to count all the lines, but she couldn’t make them out properly. Lexa realised what she was doing, so decided to save her time. “It’s fifty-seven. He has fifty-seven scars. He’s killed fifty-seven people,” said Lexa ashamedly.

“Oh. That’s…a lot,” said Clarke. She suddenly felt a little sick. Lexa’s grandfather was a murderer. And a proud murderer.

“Yeah, he has the most kills in our family. My grandmother had a lot less, but still too high,” said Lexa, hanging her head in shame.

“How many?” Clarke asked, knowing that she’d rather not know.

“Twenty-four,” Lexa replied.

“That’s still a lot,” said Clarke.

“I know. They’re both dead now, so the Woods’ tradition has died with them,” said Lexa.

“What about yours and Anya’s parents? Were they never forced to?” Clarke asked.

“My grandparents tried but they just couldn’t. You have to really want to use a curse for it to work and they just couldn’t. They did force them into something else though, and that’s why they were trialled and killed,” said Lexa. Clarke cocked her head to the side, wondering what Lexa meant.

“What did they do?” Clarke asked. Lexa looked up at her, looking like she was about to cry. This was something Clarke had never seen before. This was something that really got to Lexa, clearly. The Ravenclaw took the newspaper back off her, flicking to the next page and passing it back to Clarke. Clarke’s eyes widened. This was not something she was expecting. Brandished on Lexa’s mum’s arm was the Dark Mark.

“They forced them both into getting it when they turned sixteen. They both did everything they could to cover it up, but always had to wear long sleeves to hide it. This picture was taken by my grandmother when they first got it done. That’s why my mum’s smiling in it. She was under the Imperius Curse,” Lexa said. Clarke didn’t know what to say. This was awful. After a beat, Lexa added, “That’s why I’m worried about Nia and this curse. I don’t want to suffer the same fate as my mum.” This was Lexa being honest on another level and Clarke didn’t know how to deal with it. Lexa looked like she was three seconds away from crying.

“Hey,” said Clarke. She placed the newspaper on the side and shifted so she could be closer to the brunette. She put an arm around her and didn’t have time to think about how strange it was. Usually, it was Lexa comforting Clarke. Never the other way around. Clarke continued, “You won’t suffer the same fate. That’s why we’re practicing.” Lexa managed a smile, but it was forced.

With a heavy sigh, Lexa said, “So yeah, that’s about it. I just wanted to let you know that my whole family were Muggle haters and murdered a bunch of people, but I promise me, Anya, my parents and my aunties and uncles aren’t like that. Our legacy will be peace.”

“Well, your parents did a good job,” said Clarke. Lexa and Clarke shared a look. They smiled softly at each other.

“So, you trust that? You trust that we’re not Muggle haters anymore?” asked Lexa.

“Show me your forearm,” Clarke said. Lexa pulled up her sleeves even though Clarke had already seen her arms. Then, the blonde rather dramatically picked up Lexa’s arm and twisted it around, checking all the signs for a Dark Mark. With a hum of approval, Clarke said, “Yep, I’m pretty happy about that.” It helped to break the tension between them.

“I want to show you something,” said Lexa. Clarke just nodded, confused. Lexa stood up and peeled her shirt off before turning around. Clarke was hugely taken aback. She’d seen Lexa shirtless a number of times but had never noticed the huge tattoo stretching down her spine. Clarke couldn’t help but reach out and trace it with her fingertips. “This is beautiful,” said Clarke dreamily.

“I got it on my eighteenth birthday,” Lexa began, revelling in Clarke’s soft touch, “Each circle represents a person in my family who had committed the horrible crimes. It sounds weird but I think it’s a part of the Woods’ history that should be remembered but painted over, which is why I got it on my back. Instead of having the scars of all the murders, I carry the burden of my ancestors’ crimes there.” Clarke felt like her breath was trapped in her throat. She had no words. Her fingers traced up to the top, noticing a smaller tattoo at the back of Lexa’s neck. It was an infinity band.

“And this one?” Clarke asked.

“The memory of my mum. Her legacy of peace will continue in the Woods’ family forever. Anya has the same,” Lexa explained. She shuddered a little as Clarke’s touch tickled the back of her neck.

“I like them,” Clarke breathed out. Lexa turned around to face the blonde with nothing but appreciation in her eyes. She looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Clearly, this was a big thing for Lexa that had been playing on her mind. Clarke felt something between them as she looked into her eyes. She felt like Lexa was letting her in more easily and readily. This was a huge thing for her.

Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder, feeling the bare skin there. It reminded her of the Yule Ball, and she couldn’t help the smile that grew across her face at the memory. Clarke watched as Lexa gulped then flicked her gaze down to Clarke’s lips then back up again. Lexa wanted to kiss Clarke. But she also felt conflicted. She figured that Clarke trusted her and believed her, but she didn’t want to push it. Then again, Clarke had a hand on her shoulder and was looking at her like that. Clarke stood there wondering if Lexa was ever to going to kiss her, or whether she was going to have to make the first move. She figured it was pretty clear how she felt about the Ravenclaw and now she was almost convinced Lexa felt the same. But she was taking a while to make up her mind about kissing Clarke.

“Thank you for telling me,” said Clarke, almost in a whisper. She didn’t want to break this moment they were having with their faces merely inches away from each other. She almost willed Lexa to close the gap between them.

“Thank you for not reading the article,” Lexa replied. Then, the brunette did close the gap. Just not in the way Clarke was wanting. She wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her into a hug. Clarke practically gasped as she felt Lexa’s soft skin against her hands as she hugged her. Clarke relaxed into it after a beat, revelling in the warmth of her body. It wasn’t a kiss like Clarke wanted, but it was what Lexa needed. She figured Lexa hugged her as a comfort to herself as she rested her head on top of Clarke’s. When they pulled back, the tension had been broken and the moment had passed. However, they spent the rest of the evening cuddled in Lexa’s bed as they watched a film until Lexa fell asleep on Clarke’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want to say is I'm sorry if you all love Bellamy's character on the show:D It just felt right to have him as someone coming between the two girls! We're seeing a softer side to Lexa that I really enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoyed reading:)


	22. The Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally at the last task and will find out who won! I've not had the time to edit this one, so if there are any mistakes, please forgive me:) Buckle in, it's a long chapter!

The crowd that the final task had brought was insane. There were so many parents, friends, siblings and people from the Ministry, including the Minister himself Dante Wallace accompanied by his son, Cage Wallace. Nia was sat beside them, laughing about something like they had no cares in the world. Lexa was stood with Professor Indra in her Ravenclaw kit. Once again, they were fitted with bodycams but this time, there was no privacy of a tent. They were just stood between the crowds and the overgrown hedges of the maze. When she turned her attention to the onlookers, she immediately caught the eye of Anya. She was near the front because she was family. On one side was Lexa’s auntie, smiling down at Lexa encouragingly. She looked the spit of Anya, just a little bit older. On the other side was Lexa’s dad, waving frantically to get her attention. She couldn’t help but smile at his over-the-top attempts. Still, she was elated that he was here to see her succeed. She was keeping her mind off Nia and what would follow if she did win.

She looked further up the stands, eyes searching out her other friends. She saw Lincoln’s parents, looking proud but worried at their son engaging in such a dangerous tournament. When they spotted her, they gave her a small wave and thumbs up. She returned it. They were such lovely people, so it made sense that they would bring up such a lovely son. It also brought a smile to her face that Octavia was stood beside them, occasionally saying something to them over the buzz of the crowd. Beside Octavia was Raven, covered head to toe in blue, Ravenclaw embellishments, including Lexa’s Quidditch kit that she’d specifically asked to borrow. Lexa had found it funny when Raven had told Clarke that House meant more than a seven-year friendship. Seeing Clarke sulk about it was just the cherry on top. Raven waved down at her, elbowing Octavia until the Gryffindor girl waved at her too. Lexa returned their waves, chuckling at Raven’s enthusiasm.

“How are you feeling?” came Professor Indra’s voice, bringing her attention back to the task at hand. The Ravenclaw head of house was looking at her with a bit of worry in her eyes. Lexa pretended she hadn’t seen it, knowing it would put her off. Besides, there was something else in her features: Hope.

“Okay, bit worried, but we’ll just see,” said Lexa. Professor Indra gave her a nod.

“You’ll do good,” said Professor Indra, managing a smile.

“Oh, it’s not really the task I’m worried about,” Lexa replied. Professor Indra’s eyes automatically roamed over the stands, spotting the icy gaze of Nia Queen. A rage built up in her.

“Don’t worry about her. We’ve got her covered; just focus on the maze,” Professor Indra advised. Lexa nodded at her, still nervous, but she knew she could trust her head of house. A flash of blonde distracted her momentarily. She managed a quick sideways glance that she hoped had gone unnoticed. It didn’t. “Go on, go wish your star-crossed lover good luck,” Professor Indra quipped, nodding towards Clarke. She was smirking knowingly, and Lexa wanted to roll her eyes and tell her no, but she put her pride aside to speak to Clarke. After today, everything could change.

Clarke heard her mum cheering for her before she saw her. The woman was at the front, dressed in red and gold Muggle clothes, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst all the robed others. Clarke chuckled, waving back at her mum. She was stood beside Wells Jaha, Clarke’s childhood best friend. He was a lovely boy but when they were sorted into different houses, they’d unfortunately grown apart. She still waved at him and offered him a bright smile which he returned. He was nothing like his dad.

Professor Gustus clapped a hand on her shoulder and beamed down at her. His eyes were twinkling and for a moment, he reminded her of her dad. Clarke felt largely grateful for the man. If it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t have been so prepared for the Forbidden Forest task. Without his warning, she may have still been in the forest now.

“Are you ready, Griff?” he asked. Clarke was taken aback at the nickname only her friends used around her. He picked up on it as he added, “Sorry, it’s what all the Gryffindors have been calling you. Thought I’d jump on the bandwagon.” Clarke just giggled at him. For his stature, his personality was completely unexpected.

“No, I like it,” Clarke replied. Professor Gustus’ face instantly lit up.

“So, are you ready?” he reiterated. Clarke took a deep, steadying breath, flicking her eyes around her. She spotted her friends in the crowd out of her periphery and saw the same people she’d seen in Lexa’s memory. They must be her family. They both looked kind and proud. However, when she spotted Nia, her stomach churned.

“I think so,” sighed Clarke.

“Course you are!” Professor Gustus exclaimed. He clapped her shoulder in a way to hype her up. However, he was so heavy-handed that it nearly knocked Clarke off-balance. He didn’t even notice, clearly completely underestimating his strength.

“Um, excuse me,” came a familiar voice. Clarke turned to find the soft, smiling face of Lexa. Her presence immediately put her at ease. Professor Gustus slightly raised his eyebrows and there was a slight grin on his face. Lexa asked, “May I steal Clarke for a moment?” This time, the smirk on his face was undeniable. He shifted his hand to clap Lexa on the shoulder.

“Of course. Good luck, Miss Woods,” said Professor Gustus, giving her one last smile before joining Professor Indra at the side. Lexa stood directly in front of Clarke, her posture perfect and the mask of stoicism in place. Clarke recognised this as Lexa’s game face. The game face that Clarke was ready to ruin. She smiled mischievously and pulled Lexa in for a hug. Obviously, a lot of people in the wider wizarding world were still under the impression that the pair were dating, so there were a few excited gasps from the audience. When Clarke pulled back, she saw that Lexa’s mask had been cracked as a smile was playing on her lips.

“Good luck, Peeta,” said Lexa, sniggering.

“I thought we agreed that I was Katniss,” Clarke replied.

“Hm, I don’t remember having that conversation. You’re still Peeta,” Lexa countered.

“Fine,” Clarke huffed, “Good luck, Katniss.” She scoffed the last bit, earning a grin from Lexa. At the mention of the characters from the book, Clarke touched the part on her kit where her necklace was resting underneath. It didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa.

“You’re still wearing it,” said Lexa. It was more like a question than a statement. This was one of the first times they’d spoken about it, too. They both knew Clarke had it, and Lexa had even seen it on her. But it felt like something they both avoided. Perhaps it was too intimate. Perhaps it was because the memories of Christmas still weighed heavily on them. Clarke just nodded.

“Now come on, one last hug,” said Clarke, opening her arms. She wrapped them around Lexa’s shoulders, relaxing into the embrace as Lexa’s hands found their way around her waist. For a minute, Clarke forgot about the task and Nia and the tournament.

“Professor Indra told me they’ve got Nia under control,” Lexa mumbled in her ear, sending reality crashing down around her.

“Okay,” Clarke whispered back. She felt her gut plummet. It was a double-ended sword. If she won, there was the threat of Nia. But if she lost, that was not what she wanted. It worried her.

“Just do your best, Clarke. If you win, don’t worry about Nia. I’ll be your personal bodyguard until she leaves the grounds,” said Lexa. She was speaking so quietly, no one could hear her but Clarke. She sensed a mocking tone in Lexa’s voice, but she also knew that Lexa would protect her. She’d proved that before. Clarke hugged her tighter.

“That’s the deal, then. If you win, I’ll be your personal bodyguard,” Clarke replied. She felt Lexa chuckle.

“I think I’d stand a better chance on my own,” Lexa joked. She pulled back from Clarke, smiling cheekily. Clarke just swatted her playfully. Lexa leaned back away from her, surveying the crowd once again who were watching them with eagle-eyes. Lexa felt a pair of eyes burning into the side of her head. When she looked to the left, she spotted a woman she’d seen in Clarke’s memories. “Clarke,” Lexa began, gaining the blonde’s attention, “Is that your mum glaring at me?” Clarke followed her eyeline, spotting her mum immediately. She offered her a wave and reassuring smile.

“She’s just protective,” said Clarke with a shake of her head. “Besides, since I realised I was a witch, she’s been getting a copy of the Daily Prophet, so she’s heard about you,” Clarke continued.

“Ah,” said Lexa.

“And us, of course,” Clarke added.

With a quirked brow, Lexa said, “Well, that explains the glares.” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the awkward expression Lexa was donning. She decided not to tell her the Ravenclaw that she’d corrected her mum’s thinking in a letter a few months back. Lexa lifted her hand, giving Abby a small wave. The woman looked surprised but returned it after a moment’s hesitation. It made Clarke snigger. They were both so awkward and her and Lexa weren’t even dating. She wondered what her mum would think of Lexa if she did introduce her as her girlfriend. She’d spent the best part of seven years complaining to her mum about the girl. She was interrupted in her thoughts by the arrival of Lincoln at her side.

“Hey, guys, just wanted to wish you both luck!” he said, wearing a bright smile. He didn’t look nervous at all. The only way Lexa could tell he was nervous was a little hesitation in his eyes.

“You too, Linc,” said Clarke. They shared a short hug.

“Good luck. You’re going to do great,” said Lexa.

“Thank you,” he replied. Him and Lexa weren’t really huggers, but this was the last task and their last year together. So, he threw caution to the wind and pulled her into a small hug. Albeit awkward at the start, Lexa eventually relaxed into it. Roan joined them a few moments later. Usually cocky, he was looking a little uncertain. Maybe it was because it was the last task.

“Good luck, everyone,” he said, almost forcing himself to smile.

“Good luck to you, too,” the others parroted. He decided not to hug them, instead offering them all handshakes. They probably looked like a cute group of competitors, all getting along before the start of the task. There was a flash, indicating that a picture had been taken. That would make a good picture for the news about camaraderie in the tournament.

They were interrupted by the booming voice of Professor Jaha announcing, “Welcome everyone to the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Today, a victor will be crowned and awarded one thousand galleons!” He paused, allowing the crowd to cheer with excitement before continuing, “This task is of course, the maze. Inside, the competitors will face challenges that may change them forever. Whoever reaches the glade and grabs the Triwizard Cup first will be the winner. There will be a livestream of each of the competitors from bodycams. Now, without further ado, can the competitors take their places!” Another cheer from the crowd. The competitors all split up to head to their own entrances in the maze. Before the task could start, Lexa turned her head to get one last look at Clarke. The blonde was already looking at her.

Over the din of the cheering audience, nobody other than Clarke could hear Lexa say, “May the odds be ever in your favour.” Clarke was put at ease immediately at the joke, remembering the moments before the first task. It felt like a lifetime ago. Lexa offered her a wink and Clarke winked back. Professor Indra and Professor Gustus, who were flanking either competitor, grinned at each other and rolled their eyes. The pair of students were absolute nightmares. One minute they hated each other, and the next they were playing lovesick teenagers. Professor Gustus laughed good-heartedly, clapping his hand on Clarke’s shoulder again.

“Good luck, Griff. Do it for Gryffindor!” he said, beaming.

“No pressure then,” Clarke joked, but she had to admit that it had relaxed her a little. Professor Indra turned to Lexa, nudging her a little to get her attention. Her green eyes snapped onto Professor Indra’s brown ones.

“You’re a Ravenclaw. You were born for this,” said Professor Indra. Lexa smiled in return, knowing this was as personal and encouraging her head of house would be. But it was clear in everything she did that Professor Indra genuinely believed she could win. In all her time at Hogwarts, no one from her house had won, so this was something she wanted. Lexa grasped her hand in a firm handshake. “Good luck,” Professor Indra mumbled as they parted.

“Thank you,” said Lexa. After a beat, she added, “For everything.”

“Thank me when you win,” Professor Indra quipped. Once the canon blared, Lexa entered the maze with a one-minute head start on Lincoln. The hedges swallowed the entrance behind her, leaving her with one way to travel: Forwards. Instead, she waited. She knew that the maze was going to be the biggest challenge she’d ever have to face, and she had to be able to rely on all her senses. So, she looked around, noticing that it was rather dark, but she could still see. The next thing she did was close her eyes. She couldn’t hear anything. Hopefully that meant that when she was to come across a creature, she’d be able to hear it before she could see it. That would give her time to prepare for it.

Then, she took a few steps, trying to be as quiet as possible. There were pine leaves and some dirt on the floor, cushioning her steps. That was a good thing for her. It meant that she would most likely be able to hear everyone else’s footsteps, except Lincoln’s. That could give her a little advantage. She didn’t even hear Lincoln enter the maze a few moments later. She pressed ahead, listening out for anything when she met a crossroads. She suddenly remembered something Clarke had said about Muggle mazes. If you stick left, you’ll eventually get to the middle. However, this wasn’t a Muggle maze and her gut was telling her to go straight. So, she trusted her gut.

When Clarke entered the maze, she gulped as the hedges came together, blocking her exit. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness before going ahead. Pulling out her wand, she began making her way down the narrow strip between the hedges. She knew that the closer she got to the glade, the more creatures and obstacles she’d encounter, so that was what she was looking for. It felt like she was walking to her death. At the first crossroads, she stuck to her plan. If you always take a left, you’ll make it to the middle.

Roan didn’t have logic on his side like Lexa, sharp senses like Lincoln, or skill like Clarke. He was relying purely on luck and speed. So, as soon as he entered the maze, he took off at a run. If he could put a few metres between himself and the other competitors, he had a chance at winning this thing. At least then he could move away from his mother as soon as he finished Hogwarts. Lincoln had the opposite game plan. He stalked around as quietly as possible, listening out for any footsteps of his other competitors. What he was planning on doing was a little cunning, but it would be so effective. He was planning on finding other competitors, following them so they have to deal with the obstacles, and hoping he could just slink past. It was sneaky but it wasn’t cheating. He’d checked. So far, there were no signs of them though.

Lexa checked behind her after she’d walked a few metres. Due to the soft ground, her footprints were still visible. That meant that her tracks as well tracks of her competitors and creatures in the maze would be traceable. Hopefully, that meant she’d be able to spot the tracks of a creature before she ran straight into its jaws. She’d been walking for fifteen minutes with no signs of any other tracks or even noises. That was until she heard hooves in the distance. She stopped immediately, trying to tune out the sounds of her own breathing. The sounds of hooves were more distinct now. Lexa knew if she kept walking in this direction, she’d come across her first beast. It was a strange feeling. The more obstacles encountered meant she was getting closer to the glade, but it meant she was running into the face of danger. Still, Lexa knew that was something she had to do. So, she took a deep breath and made her way towards the sounds.

As she rounded the corner hesitantly, she came face-to-face with a proud, tall and magnificent Hippogriff. Her brain wracked through how she could defeat it. It was so big that it was almost threatening, stunning Lexa into stillness. Then she remembered what she was taught in Care of Magical Creatures a few years ago. The aim is not to defeat a Hippogriff but earn its respect. So, she tucked her wand into her boot and looked the creature in the eye. It seemed to be getting agitated and restless. So, she slowly lowered her upper body into a bow, keeping her eyes on the Hippogriff. After what felt like an eternity, the Hippogriff also bowed to her. She let out a sigh of relief, slowly raising up again. As she passed the magnificent creature, she stroked its neck as a thank you and moved around it. One obstacle down, many more to go…

Clarke had been walking around, seemingly aimlessly, for nearly thirty minutes. The maze had no dead ends, so that was something they didn’t have to contend with. However, Clarke was considering that she was heading in the wrong direction. Still, she’d come this far, it would be a waste of time to turn back now. Besides, her sticking to the left plan should pay off in the end. She thought she heard something behind her, like rustling, but when she spun around, there was nothing there. It may have been her imagination, or maybe a mist or spell that distorted reality. With a shake of her head, she continued her trail until she heard something ahead of her. It sounded like clicking, or maybe even hissing. She had an idea about what it may be, but surely not. They hadn’t been seen since Rubeus Hagrid had released them into the forest over one hundred years ago. However, if Clarke’s suspicions were correct, it would seem that they’d returned.

Slowly, she pulled out her wand and had just raised it when her worst nightmare came skittering around the corner. A blast-ended Skrewt. Immediately, she was being attacked by a blast of flames, only missing her by a centimetre. When it realised it had missed her, it ran straight at her again. Clarke had to jump to the side to dodge it, falling on her side. She felt pain shoot up her thigh and hip, but she would contend with that later. She had to roll out of the way of the stinger coming straight at her head. It was a narrow miss. How the hell was she going to defeat this? She tried to remember facts about the beasts. They had a bad temperament – well, Clarke could’ve worked that one out herself. The males have stingers whereas the females have suckers to suck blood. Okay, so this one must be male because he certainly had a stinger. It came at her again as she leapt to her feet. Suddenly, it surged forward, and Clarke was face-to-face with it. She felt her heart leap into her throat. She was doomed. It was so close to her that she could probably touch its armoured body. Ah, that was another thing she remembered. It was a little like a scorpion, completely covered in armour and with a stinger.

She dodged out of the way again, landing against the hedge. It started moving. Clearly, competitors weren’t meant to be relying on the hedges, and if they did, they would shoot out vines or open/close passageways. Clarke jumped away from it as quickly as she could. She only wanted to deal with one thing at a time. But she still had no idea how to deal with one of these. She wracked her brain to think of all the studying sessions her and Lexa had shared. The girl had quizzed her on all the potential threats in the maze. If they meet fog, run as fast as you can through it. If you meet the Sphinx, unless you’re sure of the answer, pass on it and find a different entrance to the middle. If you find a boggart, say the spell ‘riddickulus’ and laugh at it. If there’s a wind tunnel, run away from where the wind is coming from because a hedge is closing. But what had Lexa taught her about the blast-ended Skrewt? Really, it should have been Clarke who knew what to do considering she did Care of Magical Creatures, but they’d learned about the dangerous creatures back in third year and Lexa had the better memory. Suddenly, she remembered that there was only one way to defeat one and it was a stunning spell. The Impediment Jinx.

“Impedimenta!” Clarke shouted, pointing her wand straight at it. A blast of turquoise light flew from her wand, smacking the beast on the armour, but then it bounced right back, directly headed in her direction. She had to duck to avoid being stunned as the spell hit the hedges behind her. It looked like the overgrowth absorbed the jinx rather than being hit with it. Her jinx didn’t work, but why? She tried to think long and hard about their studying sessions. She could picture the Ravenclaw’s smirking face, goading her because she couldn’t remember the answer. Then, the girl would get serious, telling her she needed to know this sort of stuff.

_“So, Clarke, you have three seconds to stun the blast-ended Skrewt but it’s covered in armour, except in one place. Where is its vulnerability?” she remembered Lexa asking, her focus on Clarke’s face. Her eyes were challenging her, stressing the importance of knowing the answer._

“The underside!” Clarke shouted to herself joyously. Lexa’s questioning and nagging in her head had jogged her memory. In her ducked position, she could roll under the beast. Once there, it was confused and began spinning around. Clarke aimed her wand once more, and shouted, “Impedimenta!” As soon as the spell hit the belly of the beast, she scampered out from underneath it and took off at a run away from it, winding around the hedges, ensuring that she always took a left turn. She had no idea how long she’d been running, but she didn’t stop until her lungs were burning and her heart was racing so fast, she was worried she was going to go into cardiac arrest. However, she was hopeful that the creature couldn’t catch up with her now. She stopped in between two hedges, bending over to catch her breath when she thought she heard something following her. Without even looking behind her, she sprinted off again, hit with a burst of adrenaline that propelled her another hundred metres. When she next stopped, she heard nothing but blood rushing in her ears. Whatever was following her had given up chase, so she breathed a sigh of relief, checked around her, and continued.

Lincoln could’ve guessed that he’d probably end up coming across Clarke first. Her footsteps were so loud that he heard her a few minutes before he got to her. He also heard the hissing of the blast-ended Skrewt well before the blonde did. He was lucky that his hearing was so strong, especially in a task like this. He’d only just began following the Gryffindor when she ran straight into the jaws of danger, almost quite literally. He dodged behind a hedge as she battled the creature, not wanting to be seen by it. However, when she was struggling, he wanted to scream at her to shoot the underbelly of the beast, but it would give him away and completely ruin his game plan. He was planning on finding the other competitors and following them, so he could let them deal with the obstacles while he slinks past. It was unbelievable sneaky and underhanded, but he was hoping it would pay off. It did.

As the blast-ended Skrewt was stunned and Clarke took off, Lincoln chased after her, leaping over the stinger as he went. Clarke was fast and was nearly slipping away from him. He managed to mostly keep up, though, until he heard the blast-ended Skrewt rousing. It was coming after them. Lincoln tumbled around a corner in his haste and regretted it immediately. His footsteps were unbelievably loud. Loud enough for Clarke to hear. He had to stop then she wouldn’t know he was following her, but then the beast came into view behind him. So, he took off in the opposite direction of Clarke, running at break-neck speed to keep the Skrewt from catching up with him. Suddenly, the hissing stopped and there was a loud clunk. When he looked around, he saw that the beast had been stopped in its tracks, almost like it was caged in by an invisible wall. Clearly, the obstacles were confined to certain spaces in the maze. At that nugget of information, he breathed a sigh of relief. He could return to his walking pace, thankfully. However, now he’d lost Clarke, meaning the next obstacle he’d have to face alone.

Clarke continued for another few minutes, not expecting to come across anything for maybe another fifteen minutes when she heard what sounded like groaning. What on earth could that be? Apprehensively, she made her way forwards, her ears pricked for the noises. After a few paces, the groans were there again. They didn’t sound like the sounds of any beast, not even a werewolf. No, they were the sounds of a human. It must be one of her competitors. Clarke had a horrible feeling that it might be Lexa. She wanted to win, of course she did, but she didn’t want her friend to be hurt. The groans were getting louder the closer Clarke got. She had to stop herself from running towards them in case it was a trap. But with every step, her anxiety grew.

As she peered around the corner of the hedge, she was ashamed that she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it wasn’t Lexa. Instead, it was Roan, who seemed to have run straight into a mist. He was on the floor, dragging himself across it towards Clarke. But every now and then, he would fall and roll over like he’d been pushed or pulled. He was also a sickly green colour like he was unwell. Clarke took a tentative step towards him and his eyes snapped onto hers, almost pleading with her.

“Clarke…Clarke…get out of here,” he said, like his voice was strained. There were veins popping out of his neck, almost like he was choking or nearly going to throw up.

“Roan, what’s going on?” Clarke questioned. The mist above his head was a nasty yellow colour and Clarke couldn’t remember what that would do. She knew it wasn’t pleasant though.

“The maze has turned upside down, Clarke! You’re standing on the sky. How are you doing that?” asked Roan. Suddenly, he rolled forwards like he’d fallen over. Of course, Clarke thought! Back when they’d learned about Harry Potter’s time in the maze, he was faced with a mist that turned the maze upside down. Roan was experiencing the same thing. She knew she may be running out of time to win the tournament, but she couldn’t just leave him to suffer.

“No, Roan, the maze is fine. It’s the mist. If you keep coming this way, you’ll get out of the mist and everything will return to normal, okay? Just keep coming this way,” said Clarke. He looked at her, the hope returning to his eyes. With a quick few nods, he started crawling more determinedly towards her. He was still stumbling and falling, his eyes nearly completely unfocused. He looked like he was going to vomit. “Come on, Roan. You’re nearly there,” said Clarke, urging him forwards. There was no way Clarke was going through that fog. She’d rather turn around and retrace her steps than go forwards. To her left, there was another smaller passage that she could take. She wondered if Roan would follow her. It wasn’t cheating but it wasn’t exactly a fair game if they worked together. There could only be one winner, so they’d have to split up eventually, or race to the cup in the glade.

As Roan emerged from the mist, he fell face-down on the ground. He looked completely wrecked like he wouldn’t be able to carry on. Clarke didn’t like seeing anyone like this. He looked up and his eyes were spinning, like he was still adjusting to the real world. Eventually, they went back to normal and looked up at Clarke.

“Hey, you did it! You made it,” said Clarke with a smile. He looked at her, confused.

“You helped me,” he said in a questioning tone. Clarke didn’t respond to him. She didn’t see it as helping. She just encouraged him to continue his path. Helping and encouraging weren’t the same thing. At least not in her eyes. “You need to go, Clarke. Don’t help me. If you go, you can still win,” he urged.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked. She knew she had to go but didn’t want to leave him here. Suddenly, Clarke felt an unnatural breeze and turn in the air. There was a rush of wind on her face coming from the right. The hedges were changing.

“Yes, now go! Quickly, otherwise you’ll be stuck in this fog with me. Go!” shouted Roan. Clarke didn’t have a choice. The hedges separating her and Roan overgrew immediately, blocking them off from each other. Before she took off at a run towards the passage on the left, she heard Roan heaving and retching. Hopefully that would make him feel better and he’d be back on his feet.

“Hang in there, Roan!” Clarke shouted, hoping the Slytherin heard it. With that, she took off down the narrow passageway. The look of Roan had unsettled her even more about the maze. That wasn’t something she wanted to come across. However, it may be inevitable to progress towards the glade. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Lexa sensed she was getting closer to the middle of the maze when the number of passageways became denser and darker. There was an eerie quiet and she couldn’t help but think she may be ahead of all the other competitors. If anyone else was around, she’d be able to hear their footsteps, but there was a resounding sound of nothing. Everything had gone well so far. She’d had to deal with a bad passageway that had attacked her with roots and leaves, but she was well versed in getting rid of them. She only had a few scratches on her skin, including one on her face. That would have to be dealt with after the task. Doctor Jackson would be able to patch her up in minutes. So, she ignored the stinging and carried on.

She turned the corner, stopping immediately in her tracks when she spotted someone crumpled on the floor. It was a woman with dirty blonde hair, covered in mud, scratches and blood. As Lexa cautiously made her way closer, she noticed the woman was actually Lexa’s age. She was wearing jeans and green hoodie, looking like she was crying in the foetal position. Surely a defenceless girl couldn’t be an obstacle. Lexa was only a few feet away when the girl looked up at her. It was Anya.

“Lexa,” the girl whined in a pained voice. She was completely broken and hurt.

“Anya, what’s going on? Are you o—” Lexa began, interrupted by a blood-curdling scream coming from her cousin. “Anya!” Lexa lurched forward to reach her, but as she did, her cousin shifted further away. She was unreachable. Lexa stepped after her, trying to get to her but to no avail. Suddenly, her cousin began writhing on the floor, her limbs stretching and curling in unnatural ways. She was being tortured. “Anya!” Lexa screamed again. She felt tears pricking at her. She couldn’t believe that the creators of the maze would put something like this in here. She couldn’t cope with it. She couldn’t cope with watching her cousin writhe in agony on the floor while she couldn’t do anything. The screaming continued relentlessly. What sort of curse was this? She couldn’t watch her cousin in this much pain like her mum was all those years before she was murdered. She did what she did then and squeezed her eyes shut, willing it to stop. It did. Everything went quiet.

Suddenly, she was filled with even more dread. If she opened her eyes. Anya could be dead on the floor in front of her and she couldn’t save her. But she had no choice. If she wanted to pass this curse, she imagined that she had to just let this curse continue until the end. She had to stand her ground. Slowly, she peeled her eyes open. Anya was no longer there. Instead, there was a much bigger, crumpled form of a man. As her eyes searched over him, realisation dawned on her.

“Dad,” her voice croaked out. She sounded like her voice no longer belonged to her and sounded like it was miles away or behind a glass door. Her dad was tucked into a ball, but at the sound of his daughter, his head snapped in her direction. His eyes were wild and red, and his face was bleeding. He was covered in scratch marks. Once his eyes clapped on her, it was like the moment of calm before the storm, because seconds later, his body convulsed on the floor. He was shaking and trembling as his body movements no longer became his own. His hands came up to his face as he dragged his fingernails down his cheeks. Lexa felt her heart in her throat and bile rise. Her dad was being tortured like Anya, like her mum, and there was nothing she could do. She tried to reach out her hand to touch him, but he shot backwards like he was repelled by her proximity. “Dad, stop!” Lexa wailed desperately. The tears were falling freely now down her face. But she knew she had to just sit and watch as it happened. Hopefully, her dad would be the last one she had to endure. She didn’t think she could get through anymore. Besides, no one was more important than her dad and her cousin.

Clarke was walking through darker and smaller passages when she thought she could hear someone’s voice. Perhaps it was Roan again. Something in her gut told her that it wasn’t Roan though. She had a horrible dreaded feeling that it was another obstacle, luring her in. Besides, it had been a good ten minutes since she’d left Roan, so something should be coming up soon. She knew she just had to ignore the calls, because it would be a trap. She wanted to clap her hands over her ears then she couldn’t be tempted, but if she did that, she might not be able to hear something approaching. So, when she heard a cracked voice say ‘dad,’ she tried to ignore it and continue on her own path. The voice was close, about two passageways away from her. However, when she heard a strangled call, it struck her deep in her heart. How the hell could she ignore that?

“Clarke! Clarke, no!” was being screamed at the top of someone’s lungs. It was Lexa. She was calling for her, or she was warning her about something. Clarke couldn’t ignore it. So, she took off with no regard for her own personal safety. If Lexa was in trouble, she couldn’t just let her perish. She knew for a fact that the Ravenclaw would never just let her suffer. She was thrashing through the hedges that seemed to be trying to hold her back from getting to Lexa. She had a few scratches on her arms and her shirt was ripped in places, but she didn’t care. She had to get to Lexa. As she rounded the corner of the hedge, she found herself in the darkest passageway in the whole maze. However, that wasn’t the thing that stopped her in her tracks. A few metres in front of her was Lexa, but she looked nothing like the Lexa Clarke knew and loved. No, this version was messy. She was crumpled on the floor on her knees, her hands over her face while her body wracked with tears. Clarke had to double-take, wondering if this girl in front of her was even Lexa.

What surprised her even more was what Lexa was refusing to look at. It was herself. But she was on the floor on her back, writhing in pain and begging for death. Every so often, she’d lock eyes with Lexa and plead for her help, but Lexa couldn’t do anything. Clarke had no idea what the hell this was. It was no curse that they’d heard of and there was no mist or fog above Lexa’s head. Besides, the thing didn’t seem to be advancing on her or trying to hurt her. It was just mentally and emotionally torturing her. It was scary.

That was when it hit Clarke. She knew immediately what it was. Well, she hoped she did. But there was only one way to test if she was right. There was no way she was leaving Lexa alone here. No, she was going to save her from it. So, Clarke propelled forwards, slinking past her broken friend and standing in front of her with her wand poised. As soon as she blocked Lexa from that thing, its form shifted, and Clarke’s suspicions were revealed to be correct. It was a Boggart. A tortured Clarke grew up to nearly seven feet tall and broke out into patches of ragged hair all over its body. Its nose elongated into a snout with sharp and deadly teeth. Once it had transformed, it snapped at her menacingly, but Clarke knew she had to put her fear of werewolves behind her to combat this.

She conjured up the most hilarious thing she could think of as she shouted, “Riddikulus!” Suddenly, the werewolf changed, shrinking in size down to a pup. Then, it began chasing its tail like a confused puppy and falling over pathetically. Clarke began laughing at how silly it looked and before she knew it, the werewolf flung itself into the overgrowth and disappeared. Sighing in relief, Clarke placed her wand back in her boot. She heard a slight sniffling from behind her, suddenly bringing her back to real life. She spun around, taking in the view of Lexa. She looked almost unrecognisable with puffy red eyes and tear stains running down her cheeks. Her hair was mussed like she’d ran her fingers through it relentlessly trying to calm herself down, but it was the shaking that concerned Clarke the most. Lexa was trembling like a leaf.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, dropping down to her knees to face the girl. Lexa looked up at her, and Clarke was taken aback. She’d never seen so much emotion in those forest green eyes. Clarke could see that the girl was terrified, vulnerable and broken. But once Lexa placed her hands either side of Clarke’s face to register that she was truly there, there was a slight hint of relief. “Lexa, it’s okay. You’re okay,” said Clarke, repeating the words Lexa had told her so many times. Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s arms to prove that she really was there. After a short while, Lexa’s breathing evened out a little. Clarke didn’t even consider that she may be giving away her win by saving Lexa. It didn’t matter to her. Not even in the slightest. She wanted to save her.

“It was a boggart,” Lexa said. Her voice was still cracked and there was a questioning tone to it. Clarke nodded. This version of Lexa was much softer and more vulnerable. Clarke wasn’t sure what to do with an emotional Lexa, but she figured that a hug couldn’t go wrong. With them both still kneeling on the floor, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders. After a few hesitant moments, doubt crept into Clarke’s mind, but then Lexa’s arms encircled her waist and she felt her relax.

“You’re okay, Lex,” Clarke soothed. Lexa had stopped crying and was just trying to focus on the feel of Clarke’s body, breathing and voice. She was okay, which meant that Anya and her dad were also okay. It was just a boggart. That was it.

“You saved me,” said Lexa when they pulled back. She watched as Clarke’s concerned expression shifted to one of bashfulness.

“I’m kind of making a habit of saving people,” said Clarke.

Cocking her head to the side, Lexa asked, “Wha—” But she was interrupted by the rushing of wind from behind them. Not again, Clarke thought,

“I’ll explain later. For now, we’ve got to go. Come on,” said Clarke. She helped Lexa to her feet then they were running down the passageway. Behind them, all they could hear were the branches weaving together, diminishing their path. With every step, the sound of cracking and wind was getting closer and closer. They turned down the same pathways, but the rustling didn’t stop. Clarke came to the crushing realisation of their situation.

“Lexa, we need to split up!” Clarke shouted. Lexa could only just hear her over the horrific noises that sounded like trees falling through foliage. She turned her face to the blonde, feeling nervous about letting her out of her sight when she saw her shake her head.

“No, I’m not leaving you!” Lexa yelled back. She couldn’t lose her after getting her back, thinking she was being tortured. No way.

“You have to!” Clarke replied urgently. The hedges were catching up with them. Lexa just shook her head vehemently. This woman was too stubborn! Clarke glanced across at her, knowing what she had to do. She continued running, spotting a fork in the passage up ahead. “Lexa listen to me,” Clarke shouted, having to speak louder to compete with the racket behind them. The brunette looked at her curiously. “We’re not Katniss and Peeta, okay? You need to go, and you need to win this thing,” Clarke urged. Even while running, Clarke managed to reach up and touch the necklace beneath her kit. Lexa thought Clarke was wrong. They were like Katniss and Peeta because Lexa loved her, and she was quite sure that Clarke loved her back. As they reached the fork, Clarke didn’t turn down the left-hand path. She stopped where she was. Lexa also came to a standstill, her chest heaving from running. The hedges would be upon them in only a few seconds so that was all Clarke had. She had no idea why she thought this would be a good idea, but she did it anyway.

“You have to win. Go!” said Clarke. With that, she shoved the Ravenclaw down the right-hand side of the fork, leaving herself only seconds to jump backwards before the hedge swallowed the space between them. Lexa landed flat on her back, nearly knocking the wind out of her. She looked up, seeing the green hedges rather than the smiling face of Clarke. Lexa felt her absence. Only when she was alone did she have time to process what had happened. She’d been defeated by a boggart. A boggart that took the form of her family and…Clarke. It took her a long time, but she’d finally realised that she was in love with the Gryffindor. What great timing thought Lexa ironically. Still, she had to push that to the back of her mind and carry on.

She only made it about fifty paces when she spotted the glade in the distance. And there sat in the middle was the cup. Lexa suddenly felt breathless. It was right there for her to grab. If she started running, she’d get there in less than a minute. So, why wasn’t she running? It didn’t feel right. If it wasn’t for Clarke, she’d still be at the boggart in the middle of a breakdown. This was Clarke’s win to take. Not her own. But then she could imagine Anya’s face. After all their work and effort for her not to win would feel like an overwhelming waste. Her dad and uncle had come out for her and Raven was donning all Ravenclaw gear. Was she really going to give that all up for the Gryffindor girl she hated less than nine months ago? She tried to remember why she entered the tournament in the first place. She needed this win. She could make it up to Clarke afterwards. But as she stepped towards it, the gnawing feeling of guilt in her stomach only grew.

Clarke didn’t stop running, even when the hedges weren’t chasing them anymore. She had to run to keep her mind off what she’d just encountered. Lexa’s worst fear was Clarke being tortured and pulled away from her. How was she meant to deal with that? She needed to talk to Lexa. But she knew it would have to wait until ages after the tournament. They’d be bombarded with Nia, questions, congratulations, maybe commiserations, and parties. Suddenly, it dawned on her. She might actually win this thing. It had seemed like a pipedream the whole time, but now the win was in her grasp. She rounded the corner and felt her heart rate spike. There it was – the glade. In the middle was the cup. There were multiple pathways leading into the glade, so there was a chance other competitors could be stood on one of those right now. Clarke took a few steps, breaking into a light jog when she stopped immediately. She couldn’t do this. She was only here because Lexa had helped her. If it wasn’t for Lexa’s relentless studying, she’d be stung and battered by the blast-ended Skrewt and she knew that. She’d also still have a crippling fear of Thestrals. She’d also still be panicking in the Forbidden Forest after learning that Professor Jaha explicitly said he wasn’t going to save her. She’d also never had gotten on a broomstick for the first task. She’d have given up and quit the tournament. The cup wasn’t hers to take. So, she was going to stand in the middle of the Glade and protect it until Lexa came. She took a few steps forward.

“To pass, you must solve this riddle,” came an arrogant voice. Lexa snapped her head up, spotting a large Sphinx creep around the corner to the entrance to the glade. Of course, getting into the glade wouldn’t be easy. She took a few steps back as the Sphinx blocked the entrance with its huge body. Throughout the whole maze, Lexa had been fearful, but this was the first time she felt a spike in her nerves. Riddles were what Ravenclaws were meant to excel at. She was being challenged as a Ravenclaw, not just as a competitor now. This was being live streamed to the whole audience. If she got it wrong, she’d be publicly humiliated. Lexa waited expectantly for the Sphinx to ask her the riddle. “I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body but come alive with wind. What am I?” the Sphinx asked. It glared down at her, challenging her. Lexa quirked a brow at it.

“What are my options?” she asked it. The Sphinx actually looked impressed by the question, but it was a fleeting look. The creature reverted to its serious façade.

“You have three options. You can leave unscathed without answering; you can answer correctly, and I’ll let you pass; or you can answer incorrectly, and I will kill you,” the Sphinx warned. There was a trace of a smile on its face. Clearly, this Sphinx was out for blood. Lexa shuddered, but she didn’t have much choice. If she turned back, it could take her forever to find another entrance. One thing was for sure.; she couldn’t trick a Sphinx.

“Okay, let me just think,” said Lexa. She figured she’d have to think for a while, so she sat down on the floor in front of the creature and wracked her brains.

Clarke was stopped in her tracks by her second worst fear appearing in front of her. An acromantula the size of a car blocked her entrance to the glade. She felt her heart rate soar. She reached for her wand, but her hands were shaking so much she couldn’t grip it properly. The giant spider started advancing on her slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. Clarke felt her palms get sweaty. She knew it wasn’t a boggart. She knew it was a real acromantula. Her mind grew cloudy as she tried to think of how to defeat it. She had to be brave and, for that, she had to be a Gryffindor. She couldn’t think straight with all those eyes staring at her.

Lexa could tell that the Sphinx was getting impatient. One thing you didn’t want to do was make a Sphinx angry. They were proud creatures. No, they weren’t. Hippogriffs were proud creatures, but Sphinxes were arrogant. Unbelievably arrogant. Lexa had concluded that the answer to the riddle was abstract, maybe a concept. It definitely wasn’t an animal, creature or human. She had to work this out. She was a Ravenclaw for God’s sake. She thought back to the Sorting Hat and how it really had no idea where to place her. She wondered if this was the reason she was placed in Ravenclaw all those years ago. She figured that if she was placed in Gryffindor, she’d be up against a fear of hers. If she was put in Slytherin, she’d be put against something that required ambition or a cunning plan to overcome. If she was in Hufflepuff, she’d be put against something that maybe required patience. So, perhaps this was her destiny and the Sorting Hat had predicted it. Professor Indra’s words echoed in her ears: She was born for this.

“I’ve got it!” said Lexa, jumping to her feet, “It’s an echo. It has no mouth but can speak, no ears but can hear. It’s given life by the wind. An echo.” The Sphinx just looked at her.

Clarke fumbled for her wand, but the acromantula smacked her, sending the wand tumbling. It was strange because the spider wasn’t attacking her. It was teasing her. It was testing her courage. Clarke grabbed her wand from the floor and pointed it directly at the acromantula, daring it to come forwards. But she wasn’t in imminent danger from it. So, her plan wasn’t to harm it. It was to simply stand up tall and brave to it. She hoped that would be enough. It was. The acromantula saw her unwavering courage and stepped aside, giving Clarke access to the glade. She smiled. She’d done it. She managed one step before all the hedges making up the maze collapsed. For a few seconds, Clarke had no idea what was going on. Then she looked up, spotting Lexa holding the Triwizard Cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...we've finally got a victor! Although Clarke didn't win, I hope you all thought she finally got to prove her Gryffindor status and help Lexa out in the final task:)


	23. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your comments, Kudos and support! We're getting to the end now and thankfully, Nia is getting what she deserves in this chapter!

Lexa didn’t know what to do with herself as she was announced the champion of the Triwizard Tournament by Professor Jaha’s booming voice. There were instructions following his declaration. All competitors should head to the Hospital Wing to see Doctor Jackson for any injuries. All guests should gather in the Great Hall until lunch, which would begin once the competitors all arrived. Students may return to their dorms or common rooms until one in the afternoon when the celebratory lunch will be held. After lunch, there will be interviews with Nia Queen. Finally, at dinner, there will be the crowning ceremony, which consisted of just handing Lexa the one thousand Galleons. Her mind was all over the place, trying to remember all the directions. She’d barely grasped the cup when they were all transported back onto the green before the crowd. There was a rush of people leaping over the barriers to congratulate her as soon as she stepped foot on the ground. The first to get to her was Anya, barrelling into her and almost knocking her to the floor.

As her cousin told her how amazing she’d been and how she deserved the win, Lexa’s sole focus was that Anya was in front of her, alive and unscathed. Lexa even pulled her into a hug, she was so relieved to see her. The Slytherin smirked at her when she pulled back, calling her something along the lines of ‘sappy.’ The next person who reached her was her dad, picking her up and spinning her around like he used to when she was a kid. She felt almost transported back to her childhood, laughing in the garden. She almost expected her mum to scathe him for putting her in danger.

“That’s my girl!” he bellowed in his loud voice. Feeling embarrassed, Lexa smacked him on the chest to let her down. He relented, dropping her to the floor only to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Lexa often thought that her dad completely underestimated his own strength. He was built like Professor Gustus, only taller. He was always very gentle with her as a baby and toddler, but once he learned that she could hold her own, he paid his overbearing strength no mind. He was the same with Anya, putting his other arm around her shoulders. Both her family members were beaming at her like she’d conquered the world.

She spotted a few people milling around, probably family members and close friends of the competitors, as the others made their way back to the castle. In the kafuffle, Lexa didn’t even notice the constant flashes of the photographer’s camera or Nia with her watchful gaze. She also failed to notice Professor Gustus stood only a few feet away from the journalist with his arms folded. Lexa had so many people to thank. Without some of them, she never would’ve won, and this tournament wouldn’t have been plain sailing. So, she leaned into her dad’s chest to face Anya who looked almost like she was being strangled by her dad’s arm.

“Thank you, An, for all your help!” Lexa shouted.

“Any day, Squirt,” Anya replied, a cocky smile on her face. Lexa’s dad dropped his head between them.

“Hey, that’s my nickname for her! Get your own!” he quipped. Anya just wrestled out of his grip, grinning. Growing up, her and Anya had been more like sisters than cousins. This became apparent when one of their parents had passed away, with Anya’s mum opting to buy the property next door to theirs. So, Anya’s mum was almost like a second mum to Lexa, enveloping her into a hug when she managed to escape her dad’s grasp.

She was distracted by someone running at her, screaming, “Lexy poo!” It could only be one person. Raven was eternally grateful that her fellow Ravenclaw was strong and expecting her as she jumped on her, wrapping her legs around her waist. Of course, Lexa caught her effortlessly, holding her steady under her thighs. Raven wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders. “You absolutely smashed it! I knew you could do it!” Raven cheered. Lexa was practically covered in dirt and dried blood, so she wasn’t sure why Raven was opting to be so close to her, but she appreciated it, nonetheless.

“Thank you, Rae!” Lexa replied. She spun Raven around a little before placing her back on the ground. They’d become much closer and more affectionate since Lexa and Clarke had been friends. Or maybe it was since Raven started dating Anya. She wasn’t sure, but this hugging wasn’t out of place anymore. Lexa liked having a friend like Raven Reyes.

“Lexy poo,” came the voice of her dad. When both her and Raven looked at him, he seemed to be considering something before a grin grew across his features, “I like it. May I steal that nickname from you?”

“It would be my pleasure!” Raven replied, matching his grin. Lexa was afraid these two would get along. Raven outstretched her hand as she said, “Raven Reyes at your service.”

“Ah,” said Lexa’s dad, widening his eyes as he glanced from Raven to his daughter, “You’re Raven. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good things I hope,” said Raven.

“I’ve certainly heard _things_ about you,” he offered with a belly laugh. Raven just grinned mischievously. He took her hand as he said, “Alistair Woods.” Anya went on to introduce Raven to her mum as her girlfriend. Lexa tried to slink out of her family’s grasp when she spotted her favourite Professor. She was another person she had to thank. Professor Indra clapped eyes on her as soon as she sensed Lexa looking at her. She offered her a smile as she walked over.

“Ravenclaw was backing you the whole time. Well done on your win!” said Professor Indra. Although she wasn’t the most expressive person, Lexa could tell that her head of house was proud and happy that she’d won.

“Thank you for all your help, Professor,” said Lexa. This was the first time it had ever happened, and it nearly knocked Lexa off her feet, when Professor Indra hugged her. It lasted a split second and then it was gone.

“Go on, get yourself up to Doctor Jackson. You’re full of cuts,” said Professor Indra. She gave Lexa no chance to respond as she moved away. Lexa glanced around, seeing as her head of house walked over to Nia. Professor Indra was keeping her word. She was sticking to watching Nia for her. Lexa finally felt like she could breathe without having to think about the journalist who was after her money.

In the crowd of people in front of the stands, Lexa stood alone, searching for Clarke, the last person she had to thank. The cup was still in her hand as she tried to catch a glimpse of the familiar flash of blonde. Maybe she’d already gone inside. Suddenly, Lincoln appeared right in front of her, pulling her into a hug. He was telling her congratulations and how she deserved the win, etc. She thanked him, telling him he’d also done a great job, and, in his tone, face and demeanour, there was no hostility or envy. He was genuinely just happy for her. She was so appreciative of him.

After looking for Clarke for a good few minutes to no avail, Lexa made her way back to her family. Raven had disappeared, probably to congratulate Clarke. When her dad saw her again, he beamed proudly like she’d just come out of the maze again.

“Um, I should probably get going to the Hospital Wing,” said Lexa. Her family nodded as Alistair clapped her on the shoulder.

“I’ll come with you. It’s been a while since I’ve been up there,” he said. Lexa wanted to tell him he didn’t have to, but she knew he wouldn’t give in. So, they made their way back to the castle. On the way, Lexa was bombarded with congratulations and nice words from many people. She thanked them all kindly while her dad stood by with a permanent smile on his face. He was so proud of her.

Once they reached the castle, they nearly had to squeeze through bodies to reach the Hospital Wing. As they began down the quieter corridors, Alistair turned to his daughter, a daring twinkle in his eye.

“So, when do I get to meet your girlfriend?” he asked. Lexa turned to him with a scowl.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Lexa shot back.

“Who?” Alistair asked.

“Clarke,” Lexa replied with a questioning tone. She cocked her head to the side and that was when she knew she’d fallen straight into his trap.

“Ah, I don’t remember assuming that Clarke was your girlfriend,” he said. Lexa wanted to smack herself in the face. She couldn’t believe she’d fallen for it. Her dad was a cunning Slytherin through and through. She let out an elongated groan.

“If you carry on like this, you won’t ever meet her,” Lexa warned, earning a chuckle from her dad. But as they pushed open the doors to the Hospital Wing, Lexa would stand corrected. On one of the beds waiting to be treated was Clarke.

She looked different to how she did in the maze. The maze was so dark that Lexa hadn’t been able to see how scathed she was. Her sleeves were torn, revealing scratches all along the skin. Her face was also covered in dirt and blood. If Clarke looked like that, Lexa could only imagine how bad she looked. On the seat beside the blonde was her mum, looking around the Wing in awe. Roan was being seen to by Doctor Jackson and Lincoln hadn’t arrived yet.

“Clarke,” said Lexa. The Gryffindor looked up at her and Lexa couldn’t place how she was feeling. Until she broke out in a huge smile. The blonde jumped up and strode over to Lexa, wrapping her up in a hug. Lexa let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed into Clarke’s embrace. She was so concerned that the girl would be mad at her for taking the win from her, but she wasn’t. She was nothing but happy for her.

“You did it, Lex! I knew you would,” said Clarke. Lexa thought the girl was holding her impossibly tight, but it was nice.

“Yeah, well I couldn’t have done it without you, so thank you,” said Lexa as they pulled back. Clarke just offered her a warm smile.

“You’ve saved me so many times, I figured it was time I repaid the favour,” Clarke quipped.

Sighing, Lexa said, “Don’t start with the favours again, I beg you.” They were both looking at each other in a dreamlike manner when someone cleared their throat from behind them. Lexa turned around, locking eyes with her dad. He was grinning at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Abby was also eyeing them curiously.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are we disturbing you?” said Alistair sarcastically. Lexa just rolled her eyes at him but couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t mind him,” said Lexa to Clarke, but the blonde was just looking at him, slightly intimated. Lexa never assumed that her dad would be intimidating to anyone because he was a gentle giant. Then again, Clarke had never met him. “Clarke, this is my dad. Dad, this is Clarke,” said Lexa, motioning between the two. She watched as the pair awkwardly moved forwards to shake hands.

“Lexa’s told me a lot about you. It’s nice to meet you,” said Clarke politely. Lexa felt a smirk growing on her face at the girl’s sudden politeness.

“Well, little Squirt here doesn’t shut up about you,” Alistair replied. Clarke knew that Lexa’s dad referred to her as ‘Squirt,’ which tickled her anyway. But hearing it from his mouth in person and watching as Lexa squirmed at it was enough to make her laugh aloud. She’d have to tease her about that later.

“Daaad,” Lexa complained, a blush creeping up her neck. Clarke let out a laugh, then suddenly remembered her mum.

“Oh, this is my mum. Mum, this is Lexa,” said Clarke. The woman stood from the chair and she was a little taller than what Lexa was expecting. She had about an inch on Lexa, which made her feel a little intimidated. It didn’t help that this was Clarke’s mum and she needed to impress her.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs Griffin,” said Lexa, stepping forward to shake her hand.

“Please, call me Abby,” she replied with a tight-lipped smile. Lexa guessed that Clarke’s mum hadn’t exactly warmed to her yet. Once they’d shook hands, her dad came up behind her and held out his hand for Abby.

“Alistair Woods, nice to meet you,” he said. Abby took his hand, but she looked a little apprehensive. It made sense. He was a huge man, standing taller than six feet, broad and covered in tattoos. He’d also been slammed recently in the Daily Prophet for muggle-hating. Nevertheless, she forced a smile.

“Nice to meet you,” she parroted.

“So, are you surprised by our girls’ sudden change in amicability towards each other?” Alistair asked. Lexa internally groaned. She’d expected their parents to just make small talk, but of course, her dad wanted to discuss her. That was fantastic. However, it did seem to raise a laugh in the Griffin woman.

“Oh, yes. For six years, I heard nothing but bad things about your daughter,” Abby began, looking across at Clarke. She hastily added, “No offence,” to Lexa and her dad. Lexa just shrugged. She didn’t expect any less of Clarke. Her dad guffawed.

“She is a nightmare, so it was probably warranted,” her dad joked.

“Hey!” Lexa protested.

“Well, it’s true,” Clarke added. Lexa turned on her, scowling. Abby let out a laugh.

“We’ll have to catch up with what we’ve each been told. I think I’ve got a rather biased report of everything,” said Abby.

Letting out another laugh, Alistair replied, “Everything? It’d take us six years to get through it all!” Lexa just shook her head while Clarke rolled her eyes. At least their parents had something to talk about.

Lincoln joined them shortly afterwards with Octavia by his side. When the Gryffindor spotted Lexa, she ran at her. Lexa hopped up from the bed, meeting her in a hug. She congratulated her on her win, which Lexa thanked her for, then walked back to join Lincoln. He smiled at his fellow students, having already congratulated them when he felt an arm around his shoulders.

“Lincoln, absolutely cracking job you did. You should be proud,” said Alistair, all smiles and encouragement. Lexa even saw Lincoln blush a little.

“Thank you, sir,” he replied. Alistair’s smile soon dropped. He looked between Lexa and Lincoln, shaking his head.

“Squirt, how many times have I told him to call me Alistair?” asked her dad. Lincoln puffed out some air.

“I’m sorry. I always forget…Alistair,” said Lincoln. Lexa’s dad slapped him on the back.

“Good man!” said Alistair, his smile returning to his face.

Doctor Jackson treated Roan quite quickly. After he’d thrown up in the maze, he’d shot up sparks and was rescued. He didn’t look disappointed or upset that he’d lost, but he still looked a little ill. Doctor Jackson suggested just getting some food down him. Roan nodded unsurely before standing from the bed to head for a shower. He gave his other competitors handshakes, telling them they all did well. The competitors returned his wishes, and he left. Doctor Jackson moved onto Clarke, asking the others to move off her bed. It was like all Abby’s Christmases had come at once as she watched how Doctor Jackson sorted out her injuries in a matter of minutes. Clarke found her excited face quite funny. In no time at all, she was patched up and just required a shower. But that meant leaving Lexa. If she left the brunette, it gave Nia the chance to get to her. So, just before she left through the double doors, she turned back to face the Ravenclaw who Doctor Jackson was tending to.

“Um, I’ll come to yours once I’m showered,” said Clarke, looking directly at Lexa. She knew that Alistair would be raising his eyebrows at her statement, so she didn’t dare look at him.

“You will?” Abby asked from beside her.

“Mum, you can’t come with me to Gryffindor anyway. You have to go straight to the Great Hall,” Clarke replied. This was apparently news to Abby.

“Oh,” she said dejectedly. She dropped her gaze, a little nervously. She’d never been in Hogwarts – or anywhere magical – without her daughter around. “Will Wells and Thelonious be there?” Abby asked. Alistair slapped his knees and stood up.

“Not to worry, Abby. I’m sure Lexy poo can look after herself for a little while. I’ll come with you to the Great Hall. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do anyway,” said Alistair with a kind smile. Lexa cringed at the new nickname. But Abby’s stress seemed to dissolve immediately at the offer. Clarke never could’ve imagined their parents getting on famously when her and Lexa literally hated each other. Still, she was grateful of his offer.

“That sounds great, Alistair,” said Abby. Their parents made their way out of the door. Clarke heard her mum say something about fighting pixies in a Defence Against the Dark Arts class and she cringed. She’d forgotten about that altercation between her and Lexa a few years back. Clarke looked at Lexa like there was no one else in the room. Lexa’s skin on her arm was currently being healed by Doctor Jackson and the girl didn’t even look like it was hurting her in the slightest. Then again, Lexa had probably had her fair share of injuries from Quidditch. She was probably used to being patched up.

“You can just go to my room and have a shower there if you want. I should be back by the time you’re done,” Lexa suggested. The idea of having a private shower rather than in the shared cubicles made her almost excited, but she felt a little like she was overstepping by accepting it.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked.

With a warm smile, Lexa replied, “Of course.” Clarke gave her a nod then made her way to Gryffindor. She had to collect her clothes first.

By the time she got to Lexa’s room, the girl wasn’t back yet. Clarke took her clothes and towels in with her to the bathroom and switched on the shower, letting it warm up before she hopped in. When she did, the warm water completely soothed her muscles, making her feel immediately relaxed. She assumed that Lexa wouldn’t mind if she used her shower gel. As she did, her senses felt completely overwhelmed. It was the smell of flowers that she’d sensed on Lexa’s linen. Clarke inspected the shampoo bottle. It was lotus flower that she could smell. As she stood back under the jet stream of water, the water in the shower tray turned a little brown. She was a lot dirtier than what she’d first thought. Her hair must be filthy. She lathered shampoo into her hair, closing her eyes at the calming sensation on her scalp. After some time just standing under the water, she thought she heard Lexa’s door click shut. The girl must be back. A knock on the bathroom door.

“Clarke!” came Lexa’s familiar shout.

“Yep, I’m just getting out!” Clarke shouted back.

“It’s okay, don’t rush,” Lexa said, her voice clearer now Clarke had switched off the water. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at Lexa’s sweetness. She made sure that she towel dried and got dressed quickly as to not keep the Ravenclaw waiting long. When she walked back into Lexa’s room, the girl was sat on her bed, picking at the blanket, clearly awaiting her return. All her scratches had disappeared from her face and she looked a little better. The only problem was that she was still covered in dried blood and dirt.

“Wow, you look awful,” Clarke said without thinking. Lexa’s head snapped up; her eyebrows creased.

“That’s a little rude,” replied Lexa.

“No, no,” Clarke began, shaking her head, “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that you look dirty like you could do with a shower.”

“That’s charming, Clarke, really. I let you use my facilities and you throw it back in my face,” Lexa quipped, a smile playing on her lips.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Clarke argued, but Lexa was crossing the room towards her purposefully. Clarke just shifted her head to the side, challenging her. Some people may find Lexa intimidating, but Clarke knew the real Lexa. The softy that reassured Aden, saved Clarke multiple times, and secretly loved hugs. It was a side that only Clarke got to see. However, she was ready to wrestle the girl to the ground when Lexa rubbed her thumb over Clarke’s forehead, smearing dirt across her newly clean skin. “I’ve just showered!” Clarke protested. Lexa cocked her head to the side in the way that made Clarke’s stomach do somersaults. However, she wasn’t confused. She was wearing a cocky smile. Lexa was taunting her.

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Lexa mocked. Clarke placed her hands on her hips, scowling.

“Hey!” she said.

“I mean, look. You’ve got dirt on your face, just there,” said Lexa, that smile still on her face. She reached up and touched the part on Clarke’s forehead gently. Clarke felt her breath catch in her throat. They were so close that she could feel Lexa’s breath on her face. She wanted to kiss her. Lexa’s smile quirked upwards a little before she pulled back. Clarke finally felt like she could breathe again. “I should probably shower though. We’ve only got like fifteen minutes until the big lunch,” said Lexa. She grabbed a spare change of clothes that were already on the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Maybe after she’d showered, thought Clarke. Yeah, that’s when she’d kiss her.

By the time Lexa was done, they had to speedily make their way to lunch. There was no time for kissing, Clarke convinced herself. They had merely minutes to get there before Professor Jaha would start the celebratory lunch. As soon as they arrived, they threw the doors open and it was clear that everyone was just waiting for them. All eyes were on the pair. Clarke gulped, knowing exactly what this would look like, but Lexa just scanned the room for her dad. She spotted him at (of course) the Slytherin table, sat beside Abby and Anya. Accompanying them were Lincoln, his parents, Octavia, Raven, Anya’s mum, Wells Jaha and even Professor Indra and Professor Gustus. Swiftly, Lexa guided them to the seats their parents had saved. They ended up sitting beside each other, not that either of them was complaining.

“What perfect timing!” came Professor Jaha’s voice, echoing off the walls of the Great Hall. His eyes were focused on the two late competitors, smiling. “Today marks the end of the Triwizard Tournament, and I must say that it has been a fantastic event. Alexandria Woods from Ravenclaw was crowned victor of the tournament today and will receive her one thousand Galleon award after dinner! But for now, I would like to personally thank everyone involved in the tournament. Firstly, the staff and Professors who put this altogether, the Minister of Magic for allowing this tournament to go ahead, Nia Queen for doing all the publicity and news stories,” Clarke narrowed her eyes at the woman as she gave a slimy, faux-pleasant smile, “and finally, all the competitors! Roan Queen from Slytherin who demonstrated bravery, wit and strength,” Roan got a loud cheer from those around the room. Nia’s smile faltered a little, clearly disappointed with her son’s performance. Professor Jaha continued, “Lincoln Grounder from Hufflepuff, who showed some cunning, fantastic game planning, and speed.” Ducking his head, Lincoln smiled bashfully as the room erupted in cheers. “Clarke Griffin from Gryffindor who showed incredible bravery, exceptional skills, and chivalry as she helped others,” said Professor Jaha, smiling proudly at her. Clarke smiled, actually feeling happy with herself. She had done a good job. Lexa raised a chalice to her, a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled. It set Clarke’s stomach into a gymnastics routine. “And, of course, Alexandria Woods from Ravenclaw who demonstrated creativity, unwavering determination, and an overall incredible performance. I could think of no one more deserving to win the Triwizard Cup than Miss Woods. Well done!” Professor Jaha finished. The whole Hall burst into applause and cheers. Lexa raised her chalice as she tilted it to Professor Jaha, an easy smile on her face. Clarke was surprised that Lexa was able to keep her composure without blushing or grinning. The feast appeared in front of them.

For a lunch, it was quite heavy. There were soups, bread rolls, meats, cheeses, slices of pizza, chicken drumsticks, and salad. Once that course was done, there were a few swiss roles on each table for dessert with some ice cream. During the meal, everyone spoke like old friends, despite some not even knowing each other. Surprisingly, Abby was laughing at all of Alistair’s jokes, adding her own anecdotes. Anya’s mum took a keen interest in Raven, asking her all sorts about enchantments. Of course, those were her speciality. Professor Indra and Professor Gustus were clarifying some things for the parents about what actually happened between Clarke and Lexa, which, obviously, Clarke and Lexa had to dispute. Wells seemed to fit into the group nicely, chatting mostly with Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln. But Clarke noticed that Lexa was making the effort with him. Eventually, they found common ground – teasing Clarke.

When all their stomachs were full, the conversation still flowed as easily as the pumpkin juice. However, the mood around the table soured as Nia Queen approached, that icy smile on her face. She placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. Professor Indra narrowed her eyes at the movement.

“Please excuse me,” Nia began, gaining the attention of all those around the table. Alistair practically scowled at the woman who had dragged his late wife, daughter and family through the mud in her newspaper articles. She certainly wasn’t making a good first impression. Even Abby upturned her nose at the woman after she’d exposed her husband’s cause of death in the Daily Prophet. “Let me introduce myself,” Nia continued, apparently completely unaware that everyone hated her around the table, “I am Nia Queen, the journalist who has been following the tournament.” She offered a smile to everyone, but no one returned it. Well, except Lincoln’s parents and Wells who seemed none the wiser. “May I steal Miss Woods away for her interview,” said Nia, less of a question than a statement.

“Actually,” Lexa began, turning her head towards Nia, “We can do the interview right here. Anything I have to say, I can say in front of my family and friends.” Nia looked positively furious behind that cold smile.

“Hm, are you sure? It’s quite loud and bustling in here. It may be difficult to hear each other, don’t you think?” Nia questioned. She didn’t miss Clarke reaching under the table to link hers and Lexa’s hands together.

“I can hear you just fine,” Lexa argued. When Nia looked like she was going to murder her there on the spot, Lexa added, “Besides, this way, you can interview Clarke and Lincoln straight after.” She tried to sound more chipper like it was a great thing, but it was clear to Clarke that Lexa was being spiteful.

“Very well,” Nia replied. Professor Indra and Professor Gustus slid apart on the bench to make room for Nia. Lexa had to bite back a smile at what they’d done. There was no way she could ask any unwarranted questions with them flanking her. Nia looked rather uncomfortable as she sat in between the two Professors that were considerably larger than her. “So, how do you feel now that you’ve won, and the tournament is over? Were you expecting to win?” Nia asked. Her enchanted quill was at the ready.

“I’m very happy that I’ve won but I honestly couldn’t have done it without the support of my family and friends. I put my name in the Goblet of Fire because I thought that if anyone could win, I could win. So, I was hoping to win from the beginning, but was I expecting it? No. If it wasn’t for Clarke, I’d probably still be stuck in front of that Boggart,” said Lexa with a small laugh at the end. She glanced sideways, noticing that Anya was giving her a simple nod. She was doing well.

“Ah, that brings me to my next question. On the livestream, it appeared that the Boggart seemed to take the form of your cousin, then your dad, and then Miss Griffin being tortured. Is that correct? Is that your worst fear?” Nia questioned, her eyes narrowing on Lexa.

“That is correct, yes. A Boggart takes the form of one’s worst fear, therefore seeing my loved ones being tortured must be my worst fear, yes. I imagine that if Clarke wouldn’t have come to my rescue, my other friends would’ve appeared in front of me suffering the same fate,” said Lexa. She didn’t even look phased by the question, but Clarke didn’t miss it and neither did any of the others around the table. Clarke was one of Lexa’s loved ones. Lexa loved her.

“But Clarke came before any of your other friends…” Nia began.

Nodding, Lexa said, “Well, it would make sense. Clarke and I have gotten much closer recently.” Lexa looked at the blonde, offering her a hopeful smile. Clarke wasn’t sure if it was real or put on for Nia. She wanted to believe it was real. “I’d consider her my best friend,” Lexa said quietly, still looking at Clarke. Clarke smiled back at her.

“Very sweet,” said Nia, looking between them. She flicked through her notebook, then said, “Ah, so, what are you planning on doing with your winnings?” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Clarke saw it, knowing that Nia wanted to get her slimy hands on Lexa’s money.

“I think I’ll put it into savings. There’s nothing else I need in life right now,” Lexa replied, another smile on her face. Nia looked enraged by this. Clearly, she thought she had better ideas for the money than just saving it.

“So…” Nia began, flicking through the book again. She dropped her gaze on both girls, “What would you both say was the scariest part of the final task?” Lexa motioned for Clarke to go first.

“Uh, I think all of it was pretty scary, but definitely facing a blast-ended Skrewt. I mean, if it wasn’t for Lexa reminding me about them before the task, I never would’ve survived without knowing how to stun it,” said Clarke, adding a little chuckle at the end. Before Nia could even respond to it, Lexa had turned to face her in complete shock.

“You faced a blast-ended Skrewt?” Lexa asked. Clarke nodded like it was nothing.

“Yes, and it was very admirable. How about you, Miss Woods?” Nia redirected. Lexa was still reeling from the news that the blonde had to escape one of the most aggressive beasts in the magical world. Not only that, but she’d come out alive.

“Oh, um,” Lexa stumbled, trying to think of what to say.

“I mean, I imagine it would be the Boggart,” Nia prompted. Lexa got back on track with what she was saying.

“No, actually. It was right after the Boggart when I had to separate from Clarke. It was obvious that the hedges were trying to pull us apart, but I didn’t want to let Clarke out of my sight. I wanted to keep her safe,” said Lexa, again looking at Clarke. She squeezed her hand affectionately. Clarke was so taken aback by her words and sincerity that for a minute, she thought it was true. For a minute. Even Nia’s frozen heart thawed a little at the moment they shared.

“Miss Griffin, do you feel the same?” Nia asked. Clarke felt frozen. She knew that she’d end up telling the truth and there was no way she could then convince Lexa that it was just a lie. Still, she had to upkeep the act. That was just what Lexa was doing.

“Oh yeah. I was scared that Lexa would freak out and not be able to continue,” said Clarke. If she didn’t go into much detail, she could skim over the truth.

“So, you both wanted the other to win? Did either of you feel like sacrificing your own win for the other?” Nia questioned. Clarke unconsciously reached up to touch her necklace. Sacrifice. Just like Katniss would’ve sacrificed herself for Peeta.

“I didn’t mind who won the tournament because it was an experience. I am thrilled that I won, of course. But I’d be happy if Clarke or Lincoln or Roan won. For a minute, I wanted to let Clarke win and wait for her to get the goblet, but at the end of the day, I entered this tournament to win.,” said Lexa.

“I did want to sacrifice my win for Lexa, and I was going to. If I got past the acromantula, I was going to guard the goblet for Lexa to win. She was more deserving. I mean, she did save me and help me in the first two tasks. But, of course, Lexa beat me to it,” said Clarke. She chanced a look at Lexa, not expecting the girl to be completely taken aback. They hadn’t had any time to talk since and both felt like they had a lot to explain. It all seemed to be surfacing in the damn interview though.

“Very noble,” Nia commended. Clarke just blushed. “Okay, last question. What can we expect now from the victor and Gryffindor competitor? What are your plans after Hogwarts?” asked Nia, her gaze flicking between the pair.

“Oh, well, I have quite a few options that I’d like to explore. I haven’t yet decided on a concrete career path, but I have a few choices,” said Clarke with a smile. Nia nodded along. Lexa felt stuck. Her Quidditch team would read this interview, so she should probably say that she was going to be joining them. But then other employers would read it and not offer her anything if they thought she was already snapped up. She didn’t know what to say.

“Um, I’ve been offered a contract with a Quidditch team to play Beater,” was all Lexa managed. But Nia was extremely interested in what she’d just said. So was everyone else around the table who didn’t already know.

“Wow, what an amazing opportunity!” said Nia. Lexa gave a nod. It was Clarke who saw how uncomfortable Lexa was with the questions.

“Well, if that about wraps up the interview…” Clarke hinted. Nia snapped her notebook closed.

“Of course. Thank you for all your time,” said Nia. She stood and gave everyone a smile before departing. Only as she was a few steps away did she remember Lincoln. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Mr Grounder, I have a few questions for you now,” Nia began, turning towards the Hufflepuff boy. He gave her a tight-lipped smile. Both Clarke and Lexa were willing to stay until he was done then they could all head out together, but Professor Indra nudged Lexa’s foot under the table.

“Ladies, I think your parents may want a tour of Hogwarts. I mean, Mrs Griffin hasn’t ever seen the castle and it’s been years since Mr Woods was here,” she hinted. She was trying to get them away from Nia. Although neither of their parents had any idea about what was going on, their faces immediately brightened up.

“That would be great!” said Abby. So, Clarke and Lexa abandoned the table with their parents, throwing Lincoln an apologetic smile, but he got it. Lexa was potentially in danger around Nia, so couldn’t hang about. However, Nia didn’t seem to bat an eyelid as they left. Clarke and Lexa didn’t give their parents so much of a guided tour as Alistair took over most of it, pointing out his favourite spots to Abby. It meant that Clarke and Lexa could lag a little.

“Who would’ve expected that our parents would get along so well?” asked Clarke, falling in step beside Lexa. Lexa sniggered at her comment, looking up to spot her dad laughing at something Abby had said.

“Do you ever think we were too hasty?” Lexa questioned. Confused, Clarke turned to the brunette.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Do you think we judged each other too soon? Maybe if we’d have given each other more of a chance, maybe we could’ve been friends since first year. I mean, you must admit that all our fights were just stupid. I swear we just fought for the fun of it,” said Lexa, the ghost of a smile on her face. Clarke watched as her lips quirked upwards at the memories and wondered how she could have ever hated the Ravenclaw girl. Looking at her now, all she could feel was love. She wondered when the big change had happened. Maybe the Yule Ball, maybe when they went to see the Thestrals, maybe during the Occlumency sessions, or maybe it was just one night watching a film as she wondered why they hadn’t done this sooner. She couldn’t place a finger on it.

“I guess so, yeah. The fighting was fun, though,” Clarke replied. After a beat, she added, “Besides, we’re friends now and that’s what matters.”

“Friends?” Lexa asked. Clarke looked at her, confused. Lexa just quirked an eyebrow as her smile grew, “I thought we agreed to be frenemies.” She deserved the playful slap on her arm.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing by the Black Lake with all their friends and family. It was nice not to worry about anymore tasks. They even forgot about Nia for a while. Their family members could stay for dinner, but after that, they had to leave. They also weren’t allowed in any of the common rooms or dorms, which is why a lot of parents were sat outside or in the Great Hall. Neither of the girls had spotted Nia Queen nor their heads of houses since lunch. Abby had become more comfortable around the wizards and witches, asking them mostly about healing and doctors. When she found out there was such a place called St. Mungo’s, Clarke saw her mum give her a look. That’s where they’d be going on their summer holiday, apparently. However, Clarke couldn’t help but think that her mum stuck out in her trousers and jumper compared to all the other parents in their wizards’ robes. But at least all her friends were in Muggle clothes. Even Alistair was in jeans underneath his robe. Clarke couldn’t help but wonder if that was Lexa’s influence on him.

Suddenly, their peace was interrupted by a very public screaming match. Clarke turned her head, her eyes immediately clapping on who was shouting. It was Nia. She was backing away from Professor Indra and Professor Gustus who were following her. No one could hear exactly what she was saying, but she was very heated. Her face was beetroot red. Trailing behind was Professor Jaha with Cage and Dante Wallace, practically skipping after the two Professors who looked like they were on a war path. She turned her face, her eyes locking onto Lexa’s. In her green irises, there was concern there. Clarke understood what she was going to do and didn’t like it. The Ravenclaw stood up without a word.

“Lexa, no,” Clarke bit, but she wasn’t listening. Alistair and Abby were looking at them, confused. The others hadn’t even noticed, with Lincoln and Octavia in a light discussion with Lincoln’s parents and Raven and Anya chatting to Anya’s mum. Lexa took a few more steps towards the altercation. Clarke reached out, trying to latch onto Lexa’s ankle, but the girl side-stepped her. Clarke had no choice but to follow her.

“We’ll be right back,” Clarke excused them to their parents. As she caught up with Lexa, she grabbed her elbow. “Lexa, no. We were told specifically not to get involved with this. This is dangerous,” Clarke said in a low voice. Lexa turned and Clarke considered stepping back. Lexa looked angry.

“This was her battle with me. Not with the Professors,” said Lexa stubbornly.

“No Lexa. I won’t let you get involved,” said Clarke, but Lexa was paying her no mind. She strode straight over and the closer they got, the more snippets of the argument they could hear.

“You can’t do this! You can’t prove anything!” Nia yelled. She’d gained a bit of an audience with a few students turning their heads in her direction. Only then did Clarke spot Roan with Ontari in tow scampering over.

Professor Indra quipped, “Oh, we can prove everything. We photocopied your journal, we found your cameras, and we’ve got this.” She dug out a small vial from her pocket that was distinguishably Polyjuice Potion. It sent Nia into silence. She stopped where she was and faced them, but her silence spoke volumes.

“Mrs Queen is this true?” the Minister, Dante, asked. He caught up to them, looking a little breathless, but narrowing his eyes at her. He was quite old, but not frail. Clarke had heard that he wasn’t the fairest of Ministers. She’d not had first-hand experience with him, but it looked like he was hoping Nia was telling the truth. If only he knew the half of it, Clarke thought.

“Is what true?” it was Roan who spoke up, looking between everyone confused. Lexa felt slightly guilty that he had no idea what his mother was doing.

“Mrs Queen has been accused of messing around with the tournament. She has been apparently planting cameras around Hogwarts grounds for the use of her news stories; ingesting Polyjuice Potion to act as Professor Pike to stay at Hogwarts unauthorised; threatening to use a forbidden curse on students; and blackmailing other Professors to join her. Which, if all of this was happening in my school, I think I would’ve known!” said Professor Jaha darkly. He was clearly angry that two of his staff members were undermining him.

“Mum, what is this?” Roan exclaimed. Nia wouldn’t even look at him. Professor Indra sniggered like she was daring her to claim that it was all untrue. She glared at Professor Indra, clearly hoping that someone would come to her rescue. Professor Indra turned to Professor Gustus, giving him a subtle nod. He slung a sack over his shoulder in front of him and tipped it upside down. About fifteen cameras fell out, all that had been in use as they were covered in moss, plastic or grass to be camouflaged. Then, a folder full of journal entries fell on top. The Minister looked down at the pile, clearly starting to realise that the two Professors weren’t making anything up. He turned his gaze to Nia, looking somewhat regretful.

“Mrs Queen, everything would be better and easier if you explain yourself. I don’t wish to go through all of this. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation—” Dante began, but was interrupted.

“Like hell there is!” It was Clarke who yelled. Lexa had fully expected herself to be the one going mad once she was there, but Clarke had beaten her to it. They were both pacing towards the journalist as Nia rounded on them.

“You two!” shouted Nia accusingly, “I knew you would have something to do with this! I bet this was all your plan, wasn’t it?” shouted Nia. Lexa felt her heart leap into her throat when Nia whipped her wand out. Clarke just stood there, unphased, almost challenging the woman.

“No!” it was Professor Indra who spoke up, “We found it all. It had nothing to do with the students.” Once again, she turned to Professor Gustus and motioned towards them. He walked over, standing between Nia and the girls, his back to Nia. The woman turned back to Professor Indra.

Dropping his voice so no one else could hear, Professor Gustus said, “Don’t get involved. You could get in trouble for snooping, so we’re taking this. There’s no way she can dispute it.” Lexa nodded, completely understanding. Clarke, however, had her eyes trained on Nia. Professor Gustus warily looked at Lexa, nodding discretely in Clarke’s direction. Lexa tried to wordlessly tell him that she had it under control. He didn’t seem too confident but turned back to stand beside Professor Indra anyway. Lexa placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. The girl practically jumped out of her skin, her eyes softening when they landed on Lexa.

“Clarke, they’ve got this, okay?” Lexa reassured. Clarke gave her a barely-there nod, but Lexae felt sure that Clarke wasn’t going to do anything rash.

“Mrs Queen…” Dante Wallace prompted. She was stuck, floundering like a fish. Clarke couldn’t help but let a smile slide across her features. Nia was getting what she deserved.

“Fine!” she practically screamed. Her eyes were furious as she stared the Minister down, “I wanted the prize money to fund my political career and campaign to take over from you.” Dante didn’t even look offended, just shocked.

“You think you can do a better job than my father?” Cage Wallace asked challengingly.

“Anyone could do better than this man,” Nia practically spat.

“Well, what do you want to change? We could’ve just discussed this and sorted it out,” Dante reasoned. Clarke couldn’t believe he was being so nice to her after she’d insulted him and been involved with many illegal activities. Nia didn’t even respond to him. She just stared straight ahead. Professor Indra barked out a laugh.

“She just wants power,” said Professor Indra. Nia didn’t deny it, so they all knew it was true. Roan just looked at her, betrayed.

“Mrs Queen, I think it’s time you left Hogwarts,” said Professor Jaha, calmly. Lexa glared at him. Why wasn’t he treating her like the criminal she was? He then added, “You’re not welcome here anymore.”

“You’re also fired from the Daily Prophet,” said Dante. Only at that news did she look angrier. She’d just lost her job. Still, this didn’t feel like justice to Lexa.

“Is that all? Nia was going to curse me to hand over my winnings and you’re just banishing and firing her? I thought a forbidden curse meant Azkaban!” Lexa argued. Clarke latched onto Lexa’s arm, hoping that it would hold her back if she decided to run after her. Alistair had noticed that his daughter was getting involved in business between adults and jogged his way over, with Abby speed walking behind him.

“The forbidden curse wasn’t used, so no,” said Cage Wallace matter-of-factly. Clarke held onto Lexa tightly in case she ran at the man and clocked him over the head. She wouldn’t blame her, but she’d try her best to stop her. Punching the Minister’s son would send her straight into Azkaban without a trial.

“Well,” said Nia, drawing the attention back to her, “Let’s go.” For a minute, Clarke didn’t know who she was talking to, but then she remembered Roan stood at the side. She motioned for both him and Ontari to leave. Without a moment’s hesitation, Ontari joined Nia, looking back at Roan. Only then did he put two and two together.

“You were in on this?” he asked, his voice filled with betrayal. Ontari placed a hand on his cheek, smiling like she’d done him a favour.

“Of course. I wanted you to win. You deserved it. I helped get the ingredients for the potion,” said Ontari. He steeled his gaze, but it was clear that he was devastated that his new girlfriend would do something like this.

“You should both leave,” said Roan coldly. Nia didn’t even look surprised, giving him one last annoyed glance before turning on her heel and walking away. Ontari hesitated, clearly perplexed that her boyfriend wasn’t on his knees thanking her. But she had already chosen her side and followed Nia. Dante Wallace made his way over to Lexa, stopping a few metres in front of her.

“I will personally ensure that she will never get her hands on you, your family or your winnings,” he promised. Lexa just nodded. Obviously, she didn’t trust a word he said, but what could she do? He was the Minister.

Clearing his throat, Professor Gustus asked, “And what about the Professors involved in all of this?”

Turning to Professor Jaha, Dante said, “I would advise that you fire them. If things got any worse, they could’ve put other students in danger.” Professor Jaha nodded.

“Consider it done,” he said.

“Now,” Dante said sternly, “I’m going to head back to your office while you get the Professors and invite them to your office to sack them. Congratulations, Miss Woods on your win.” He offered her nothing more than a nod before disappearing. Professor Jaha walked after him. Professor Indra approached the two students and their parents.

“You don’t need to worry about Nia Queen. And remember, this is our fight, not yours,” said Professor Indra. She didn’t wait for a reply, turning on her heel and heading back inside the castle. Roan looked rather pathetic on his own, clearly not knowing what to do or how to feel.

“Roan,” Clarke shouted to him. He looked up. She gave him a nod, “You’re with us now. She did you wrong just like she did us wrong.” He managed a smile and it was a grateful one. Lexa commended her for being so nice to him.

“Yeah, well, she’s gone now,” said Roan, and Lexa couldn’t help but feel a little more relieved. She’d never have to deal with Nia again. That felt more like a victory than winning the tournament.


	24. Long Overdue

After a grand dinner consisting of various meats, veg, potatoes and condiments, everyone in the Great Hall was stuffed. The room was decorated with blue bunting and banners in commemoration of Lexa’s win. During the whole meal, many people approached her to tell her congratulations and how well she’d done in the tournament. In passing, they’d also congratulate Clarke, Lincoln and Roan who were sat with them. But each time Lexa was congratulated, Alistair beamed proudly and took it upon himself to make his own introduction. It made Lexa roll her eyes, but she secretly loved how impressed he was of her. To be fair to the Minister and headmaster, both Professor Titus and Professor Pike were no longer sat at the staff table. It was another load off her shoulders. Professor Jaha clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of all those in the room. He looked fondly over the whole audience, eyes clearly searching out Lexa.

“So, we all know that Miss Woods has been crowned the winner today. However, now is the awards ceremony. Alexandria…” Professor Jaha began. Alistair looked across at his daughter, grinning at the use of her full name. He knew how much she hated it. Lexa just cringed, but she felt that discomfort slip away as Clarke’s hand found hers under the table. She was glad they sat next to each other. Professor Jaha’s eyes landed on the Ravenclaw as he continued, “If you would like to join me to collect your one thousand galleons.” She stood up and made her way to the front as everyone gave her another round of applause. She was surprised by their enthusiasm towards her considering her friendship group was originally small. However, it seemed that everyone was banking on her to win.

As her headmaster passed her the bag of coins, she shook his hand and smiled for the photographer. The bag was small but dense. Up close, he personally congratulated her as he took her hand. Lexa thanked him before making her way back to the Ravenclaw table. On the way, she offered smiles to everyone looking at her. Everyone was still clapping as she took her seat. She slid her hand into Clarke’s again like it was second nature. At that point, it had pretty much become second nature. They remained around the table just drinking and chatting until about seven in the evening. This was the only task that was done on a Saturday rather than a Sunday, meaning no one was in a rush to get back if they had a Monday to Friday job. Alistair was an author, currently dabbling in Muggle fiction since he read his daughter’s young adult books. So, his hours were when he wanted to work. Abby had gotten the day off the hospital that Saturday but was back at work Sunday morning. So, come seven, she was ready to go.

“Make that two of us,” said Alistair, standing as Abby did. This seemed to brighten her demeanour.

“Oh, how are you getting back home?” she asked. Of course, she’d had to get a train to Scotland unbearably early, then headmaster Jaha had offered her a lift from there to Hogwarts. But she didn’t know exactly how she would be getting home.

“Apparition from outside the gates,” said Alistair like it was obvious, but Abby just looked at him blankly. Eventually, he understood, “Ah, I imagine you’ve never apparated before, Abby.” He was looking at her with a twinkle in his eye. It was the same twinkle there when he suggested doing something radical with Lexa when she was younger.

“I’ve never even heard of it,” Abby admitted.

“Well, would you care for your first experience?” he offered.

“What does it entail?” Abby asked cautiously. After Alistair described it in plenty of detail, Clarke’s mum looked even more unsure than before, but she didn’t have much choice. Clarke had mentioned Floo Powder, but that sounded even worse to Abby. She settled on apparition.

Clarke gave her mum a big hug when they parted at the gates. Alistair swept Lexa up into a hug despite her protesting, nearly squeezing the life out of her. Anya’s auntie had left after lunch, needing to get back as she was at work at St Mungo’s as a Welcome Witch on the night shift. Her and Lexa had said their goodbyes hours ago. Lincoln’s parents also had to depart early. As both pairs pulled back from the hug, there was an awkward moment when no one knew whether to give out more hugs and goodbyes. Of course, it was Alistair who made the first move.

“Clarke,” he said gruffly, extending his hand. The blonde pushed his hand away, leaning in for a hug. Surprised, he opened his arms for her to fall into. “You did a great job, Clarke. You should be proud of yourself,” he said, tapping her back. She mumbled what sounded like a thank you into his chest. Abby walked over to Lexa, deciding to surpass an awkward handshake and opening her arms. Lexa gave her an awkward smile, but hugged her, nevertheless.

“Congratulations on your win,” said Abby. They pulled back after a few moments.

“Thank you, and it was nice to meet you,” Lexa replied. Abby was impressed with her manners and couldn’t believe that the woman in front of her was the same one in Clarke’s stories about how horrible she was. Clearly, things had changed drastically between them. And Abby knew her daughter well. Lexa wasn’t just another one of Clarke’s friends. They were much more than that.

“Nice to meet you, Alistair,” said Clarke as they pulled away.

“The pleasure was all mine,” he replied with a warm smile. “Right, we better be getting off,” he said, turning to Abby. He stuck out his elbow and she took it. “Where to?” he asked like a taxi driver. It elicited a chuckle from Abby, but Lexa just groaned at his poor attempt at humour.

“I live in Truro, if you know where that is?” said Abby.

“Down South?” Alistair asked, clearly trying to picture it. Abby nodded.

“Is it near Falmouth? I can take you to Falmouth if you can make your way back from there? I’ve never been to Truro, so can’t apparate you there,” said Alistair.

“Yeah, Falmouth is about twenty minutes away. If you drop me there, that would be great,” said Abby with a smile.

“Falmouth next stop,” he said. Just before he disappeared, Alistair added, “It was good to see you both. Clarke, I imagine I’ll be seeing more of you soon. Good luck with your N.E.W.T.s girls.” He gave a little salute as the girls waved and then they were gone.

“So, what’s the plan now?” Lexa asked, turning to make their way back to the castle.

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” asked Clarke, mockingly. Lexa just looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. “You just won the Triwizard Tournament, Lexa. Not to mention it’s a Saturday night. What do you think we’re doing?” Clarke asked.

“Getting an early night?” Lexa replied.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke said, “We’re celebrating! Get into your party clothes and be in Ravenclaw common room for half eight. Monty and Jasper have got their stash of Moonshine. Bellamy managed to buy some Muggle alcohol the last time he was out, so he’s got that. Raven’s got the speakers and music. Nia’s gone and the tournament’s over. I think this party is well overdue.”

Lexa did as she was told as soon as she got back to her room. She wasn’t sure what everyone else would be wearing, but considering it was just a common room party, she opted for something casual but nice. She pulled out her pair of black, skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a loose grey vest tucked in and a dark blue, black and white plaid shirt, unbuttoned, over the top. She then applied light make up, consisting of just mascara and foundation. Finally, she tended to her hair, brushing it over one shoulder, leaving it wavy and bouncy. By the time she was ready, it was just after eight. Lexa hated being ready way before time to leave because it meant she would start overthinking everything she was wearing and how she looked. The only reason she was stressed about it in the first place was because of Clarke. She didn’t want the blonde thinking she looked bad. Then again, Clarke had found her sobbing, dirty and bloody only a few hours ago. Anything would be a vast improvement from that. There was a knock at her door at ten past eight.

“Hey,” said Clarke as Lexa opened it. She wasn’t expecting the Gryffindor to be there as the breath was knocked out of her at how amazing Clarke looked. Lexa immediately felt underdressed. Clarke was in high-waisted blue jeans and a black crop top with her hair falling around her face and a bit more make up than Lexa was wearing. Perhaps Lexa wasn’t underdressed, but compared to the stunning girl at her door, she certainly felt that way.

“Clarke, you’re early,” Lexa was finally able to manage. She stepped aside to let Clarke pass, closing the door behind her.

“I figured we should maybe talk before the party. Besides, I was ready earlier than I expected and didn’t just want to sit in my dorm bored,” said Clarke. She dropped down on Lexa’s bed like it was her own, looking up as if to wait for Lexa to join her. Lexa just nodded, gulping. She hadn’t prepared for this sort of conversation with Clarke about the Boggart. That would open a box that could never be closed again. Nevertheless, she sat against her headboard, bracing herself for the questioning. Bracing herself for the rejection from Clarke. “So,” the blonde began, settling against the footboard, “What did you face in the maze?” Lexa couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips in relief.

“A Hippogriff was the first thing, but that was fine. Then, I got attacked by a load of vines and the hedges. Next was the Boggart, of course, and then I was against a Sphinx at the end. I was given a riddle that took me ages to work out and I honestly thought I’d gotten it wrong, but then the Sphinx let me pass, thankfully,” said Lexa. Clarke noticed how Lexa brushed past the Boggart part intentionally, dropping her gaze from Clarke’s as she said it. Clearly, the Ravenclaw wasn’t ready to talk about it yet and that was fine. Clarke would just have to be patient. “What did you face?” Lexa asked.

“The first thing was the blast-ended Skrewt which nearly killed me. I completely forgot how to battle it but then I remembered our revision session and was able to stun it, thankfully. Then, I heard Roan in pain so went towards him and he was under this yellow fog stuff that turned the maze upside down. I coached him to the end of it but then the hedges started turning after that, so I had to leave him. After that, I didn’t face anything until I heard your voice…” Clarke trailed off, daring to look at the brunette. This time, Lexa was holding her gaze. It looked like she was challenging Clarke to ask her about it, but Clarke didn’t. Instead, she said, “So I came to see if you were okay, so technically I also faced the Boggart. The thing separating me from the glade wasn’t a Sphinx, it was an acromantula. I’d just defeated it when you picked up the cup.”

“Ah,” said Lexa, then the silence settled around them. There were so many things Lexa wanted to ask Clarke, but the one swimming around her head was whether Clarke was going to guard the cup for her or whether she’d just said that to Nia. She didn’t have to ask as Clarke answered it for her.

“I was going to guard the cup, you know. I wasn’t just making that up for the show in front of Nia. I felt like you deserved the win more than me, even though I helped you with the Boggart. I decided that as soon as we parted,” said Clarke. Her eyes showed nothing but sincerity, Lexa noted.

“But why? You entered this to win,” asked Lexa.

Shaking her head, Clarke said, “That wasn’t important to me anymore. I learned a hell of a lot more about myself when I was around you when we were plotting against Nia and sneaking around than I did in the tournament. I’d already proved that I was good enough and I knew that my dad would be proud of how far I’d come. I guess, winning just wouldn’t have been satisfying to me anymore. It would’ve felt like stealing from you.”

“No,” Lexa said, “You helped me as much as I helped you, if not more. If I’d have found you guarding the cup for me, I never would’ve taken it from you because it wouldn’t have been mine. You got there first, so you would’ve won in my eyes, regardless of who touched the cup first.” Clarke waved her off.

“Well, it’s good it didn’t come to that and you got the cup before I did. You were the one who was meant to win. That was clear from the start,” said Clarke, a smile playing on her lips. She couldn’t believe that she didn’t care that she hadn’t won. At the start of the year, winning the tournament was the only thing on her mind. Now, she knew there were bigger things than just a game. One of those things was the girl in front of her.

“The thing is that I couldn’t have won without you,” said Lexa. Clarke noticed how soft her voice sounded, like she was admitting something so deep from her heart. Lexa’s eyes were full of honesty and vulnerability, but what surprised Clarke the most was that she was able to pinpoint her emotions. The brunette had slowly learned to let her in. Clarke was sure that it was what Lexa meant when she said Clarke had helped her more than Lexa had helped her. Her suspicions were confirmed as Lexa added, “Not just with the tournament, but with everything. You helped me realise that I could trust again.”

Lexa’s voice was on the brink of breaking, and Clarke knew that. But she could see that Lexa wasn’t sad, no. She was grateful that the girl had been able to tear down those walls she’d tried so hard to build up. Lexa needed her just like Clarke needed Lexa. So, Clarke shuffled further up the bed to kneel directly in front of the Ravenclaw. Clarke wanted to learn about the Boggart and Lexa’s deepest fear before she made her move, but she couldn’t wait. Besides, Lexa was looking at her like she put the stars in the sky. It would be a crime for Clarke not to kiss her. She placed a comforting hand on Lexa’s cheek, stroking the pad of her thumb against the skin before leaning in. Lexa’s eyelids fluttered closed.

“It’s time to party, bitches!” Octavia shouted as she threw Lexa’s bedroom door open. Involuntarily, Clarke leapt back from Lexa, their lips having been merely millimetres apart. She couldn’t believe her friends’ timing. Raven was coming in behind her, throwing her arms around in a dance. For the first time, Clarke was better at acting. Lexa had her eyes downcast, burning a hole into her floor as her cheeks reddened. Clarke hopped up from the bed, trying to stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. If they were both caught looking sheepish, there would be no denying what they were close to doing. Finally, it hit Clarke. They were about to kiss. They were literally milliseconds from touching lips and not just in a broom cupboard to upkeep their act. Clarke definitely saw Lexa close her eyes, ready to kiss her. The thought made her heartrate spike. That was all the confirmation she needed to know that Lexa liked her. Lexa liked her!

Lexa felt like she couldn’t breathe, but in a good way. Clarke had made the first move to kiss her. Well, until her friends had burst in and completely shattered their moment. Lexa had tried to steel herself and pretend that nothing was happening between them but how could she when Clarke had been just about to kiss her? She wasn’t rejecting her or telling her they were probably best as friends. No, Clarke liked her back. But she had no time to think about her next move as Octavia pulled her up from the bed, trying to hype her for her own party. Lexa felt a smile creep onto her features and knew that it would stay there all night.

Clarke and Lexa were mostly separated once the party got into full swing. However, Lexa found that her eyes automatically searched out the blonde whenever they were apart. The music was loud, not loud enough to raise any suspicions to the Professors, but loud enough that Lexa can feel the thumping of the bass under her feet. She had a cup of what Clarke referred to as Moonshine in her hand as she sat on the sofa people-watching. She couldn’t say the stuff was to her liking, but it was certainly helping with stress relief about Clarke. They’d both nearly just kissed, so where did this leave them? Would they go back to normal and pretend it never happened? Or, would they finally give into their feelings? The latter scared Lexa to her core, but the former made her feel sad. She looked for the Gryffindor girl again, spotting her in the cleared space of the common room dancing with Octavia and Raven. It was a shame that Lincoln had a prefect duty with Murphy so they both had to miss the party, but they’d be joining them once their shift ends. Anya dropped down beside her with a fresh cup of Moonshine.

“So, you’re the Triwizard champion. How does it feel?” asked Anya, grinning.

“Good. It feels good,” Lexa replied. Anya spotted her uncertainty immediately and knew something was up. She nudged her, but Lexa looked like she was in a trance, dreamily looking at Clarke. Anya had to stop herself from snorting. Of course, her cousin was a gay mess for a pretty blonde.

“Okay, but there’s something bothering you. You should be celebrating,” said Anya. Lexa could tell that her cousin was concerned about her, so she tore her eyes away from the Gryffindor.

“Clarke nearly kissed me,” said Lexa, getting straight to the point.

“What?” Anya asked. Then, after the initial shock, she added, “Well, it’s about time.” Lexa found herself smiling a little.

“Octavia and Raven came in and interrupted us,” Lexa continued.

Sighing, Anya said, “Of course they did. Were you guys definitely going to kiss?”

“No doubt about it,” Lexa replied. Anya couldn’t help but smile. Finally, her cousin was letting someone in. It had taken her years and an arch nemesis, but she’d finally gotten there. Anya never would’ve predicted that it would be Clarke who brought her walls down.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Anya asked.

“Oh, I have no idea,” Lexa admitted.

“Well, Hogsmeade is next weekend…” Anya suggested. Lexa had to admit that it wasn’t a bad idea to just ask Clarke on a date. She was certain the girl felt the same about her, so a date would be nice. Or would it be awkward? Lexa had never been on a date. Maybe it would be just like hanging out, but they got to kiss at the end. She suddenly felt nervous again. She didn’t know how Anya sensed it. “Just relax. You’re Clarke and Lexa. The date would probably start in an argument about where to go or what to order. After that, the ice will be firmly broken,” said Anya, earning a chuckle from Lexa.

“You’re not wrong,” Lexa replied.

“But for now,” Anya began with a grin. She clinked her cup against Lexa’s, nodded in Clarke’s direction, and said, “Dutch courage.” She downed her drink, pulling a face as it burned down her throat. Lexa did the same.

“Wait, you kissed?” Raven asked, way too loud for Clarke’s liking. She pulled her and Octavia into a quiet alcove. Raven was looking at her wide-eyed and ecstatic like this was the best news she’d ever heard. Octavia just looked shocked.

“No, keep your voice down!” Clarke chastised, looking around to see if anyone had overheard, “We nearly kissed. Until you two barged in.”

“Oops,” was all Raven offered.

“What Rae means is we’re sorry,” said Octavia. She gave Raven a warning glare, but the Ravenclaw was still smiling broadly.

“Was she going to kiss you back?” Raven asked.

With a nod, Clarke said, “Yeah, she closed her eyes.”

“Get it Griff!” Raven exclaimed, raising her hand for a high-five. Despite herself, Clarke laughed, slapping Raven’s hand.

“So, I think the real question is why are you here talking to us about it when you could be making out with Lexa? Priorities Clarke!” Octavia quipped. Automatically, Clarke searched out those green eyes that offered her comfort. She spotted her downing the rest of her drink beside Anya. Their eyes met. Lexa offered her a timid smile and Clarke managed one in return. She suddenly felt very nervous. Things had changed between them now there was no denying their feelings. They couldn’t go back to normal.

“Clarke,” Raven’s voice shook her from her reverie, “You should go get her because your heart eyes are making me feel a little sick.” With a laugh, Clarke playfully smacked her arm. She took a few steps towards Lexa but then stopped. What was she going to say? Hi, sorry I tried to kiss you before and we got interrupted but would you want to try it again? She turned on her heel. Both Octavia and Raven were looking at her, baffled.

“What are you doing?” Octavia asked.

“I don’t know what to say or do,” said Clarke. She pushed her fingers through her hair.

“Do what you do best,” said Raven. Clarke looked at her, urging her to clarify what she meant. A grin snaked its way across Raven’s face as she said, “Go start an argument with her.” Clarke rolled her eyes but let out a laugh. The funny part was that Raven wasn’t wrong. It was what they did best, and it would make things a lot less awkward between them.

“Okay, but I think I need a drink first,” said Clarke.

“Yes! Party girl Griff!” said Octavia, handing her a cup of moonshine. Clarke didn’t even falter as she threw the vile liquid down her throat. The burning wasn’t as strong, but hopefully it would have the desired effect of feeling more at ease around the Ravenclaw. She might just need another shot before approaching Lexa.

Clarke wasn’t sure how she got there but she was currently on the makeshift dancefloor with her hands in the air and a few shots making their way into her bloodstream. She spotted Raven on a sofa with Anya. They were either talking really closely to each other’s faces or they were making out. Clarke was sure it was the latter, but she couldn’t exactly tell. She’d still not spoken to Lexa, deciding that she’d let the brunette come to her. Come to think of it, where was Lexa? Clarke began searching the room with her eyes, but as she spun, she felt dizzy. Maybe she’d had a little too much. Octavia was chatting to Jasper and Monty in the corner. Clarke felt like she was missing out, but she didn’t want to stop dancing. She’d only stop dancing for Lexa.

Suddenly, a pair of hands snaked around her waist from behind. They felt familiar and nice. Clarke wanted to turn around and kiss Lexa right there in front of everyone at the party. She knew she shouldn’t because she’d drank too much and then things would get even more awkward between them. Besides, she was sure that Lexa wouldn’t kiss her knowing she was drunk.

“Hey, party girl Griff,” came the voice from behind her. Lexa had never called her that and Lexa’s voice didn’t sound like that. Come to think of it, Lexa’s hands were usually gentler around her waist. This wasn’t Lexa.

“Niylah?” Clarke said in a questioning tone. She turned into her arms, immediately spotting the slightly taller girl looking down at her, smiling. Niylah nodded at her. She had a lazy smile on her face like the night they first slept together. Clarke didn’t know if she’d been drinking or not. She didn’t look like it but Niylah only ever acted all lovey and flirty around her if she’d been drinking. Clarke tried not to think about that. “Where’s Costia?” Clarke asked. Niylah nodded off to the side, her eyes settling somewhere in the corner. Clarke turned her head, placing her hands on Niylah’s shoulders then she wouldn’t fall. Her shoulders were softer than Lexa’s and nowhere near as broad. Her eyes fell on the Slytherin girl. She looked nice in a pair of black, simple trousers and a yellow crop top. Clarke felt nothing but rage and jealousy. Costia was leaning on Lexa, whispering something in her ear.

“Costia and I broke up,” said Niylah, offering an explanation that Clarke didn’t care for. Her eyes were trained on the pair in the corner, trying to work out if Lexa was enjoying Costia being so close to her. She laughed at something the Slytherin girl said, leaning down to whisper something back into her ear.

Clarke couldn’t place the feeling that was stirring up inside her, but it felt akin to betrayal. Her intoxicated mind wasn’t thinking straight. Sober Clarke would know that Lexa was allowed to do whatever she wants with whoever she wants because Clarke didn’t own her, but drunk Clarke didn’t care for that thought. She was mad that Costia was flirting with Lexa. _Her_ Lexa.

“You look good, Clarke,” came the husky voice of Niylah, knocking her out of her thoughts of Lexa. When Clarke turned to face Niylah, she could see that the girl’s eyes were trained on her lips. On any other day, Clarke probably would’ve given in and kissed her, just to feel desired by someone. But all Clarke could feel was a vile spike of jealousy.

“I’m sorry, Niylah, but not tonight,” said Clarke. It was the only coherent statement that had left her lips since the fifth shot of moonshine. Or was it sixth? It didn’t matter. Niylah had a confused expression on her face as Clarke shot her down but raised her hands off her hips to allow Clarke to leave her embrace. The blonde stormed over to the corner without hesitation. Niylah knew that look. Clarke was ferociously jealous. At least she’d finally realised her feelings for Lexa, Niylah thought with a smile.

Lexa spotted Clarke storming over as Costia was whispering something in her ear that Lexa wasn’t listening to. She’d been flattering her with compliments about her performance in the tasks since she’d arrived at the party. It was clear what Costia’s intentions were since she told Lexa that her and Niylah had split up, but Lexa wasn’t interested. She only had eyes for Clarke now. However, she still felt dread rise as the blonde walked over. With a murderous look on her face, it was clear that this wasn’t going to be a friendly conversation. Costia noticed Lexa wasn’t listening, so turned to see what she was looking at.

“Clarke,” Costia greeted with the nod of her head. They hadn’t really gotten along. Clarke thought Costia was pleasant; their paths had just never crossed.

“Don’t play nice with me,” Clarke quipped. Costia’s eyebrows shot into her hairline in surprise. The blonde had never been aggressive with her, so this was a change. It was also completely unwarranted. She hadn’t done anything but flirt with Lexa. Oh. Costia immediately understood, placing her hands on her hips, a smile playing on her lips. This was new.

“Clarke, are you okay?” Lexa asked. Clarke had been so focused on giving Costia a piece of her mind for very blurry reasons that she couldn’t quite place now she was in front of her, that she hadn’t even looked at Lexa until now. Those green eyes were full of concern and Clarke just wanted to get lost in them.

“No, I need to steal you away from her,” said Clarke, her eyes landing on Costia again. Costia wasn’t even offended, just entertained by this turn of events. Sure, she wanted to sleep with Lexa that night. But it was fun to watch the Gryffindor girl get angry.

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked, all concern and gentle touches. She placed her hands either side of Clarke’s arms to get her to focus. Costia couldn’t help but notice that Lexa had never looked at her like that. For a while, Costia had been under the impression that Lexa was in love with her, but now she was seeing how Lexa was with Clarke, she was certain that the girl never loved her. At least not in the way she loved Clarke.

“I’m drunk,” said Clarke. To her, it made perfect sense. Being drunk was what was wrong because if she was sober, she probably wouldn’t be so furious at Costia. But Lexa furrowed her eyebrows like she was confused. This was almost as cute as when she cocked her head to the side, Clarke thought. She reached out and touched the little line that formed when Lexa’s eyebrows creased. Costia stood by, watching. Drunk Clarke was certainly a treat, especially when it was clear that Lexa had no idea what was going on. A playful smile appeared on her face. Clarke leaned in closer to Lexa, prodding the line again. “You’re very cute,” said Clarke. Lexa’s face was priceless. Costia knew that Lexa wasn’t a very bashful person, usually confident strides and cocky smiles, but the only way Costia could describe the Ravenclaw’s facial expression was coy.

“If you’ll excuse me,” said Costia in a quiet voice. She slipped away, still smirking at the predicament Lexa had found herself in.

“Come on, let’s get you some water,” said Lexa. She looped her arm around Clarke, helping to walk her towards the table where drinks were set up. She was surprised that Clarke hadn’t protested, but she did notice the girl getting lazier with her steps, leaning almost completely into Lexa. She grabbed a cup of clear liquid, sniffing it to check it wasn’t alcoholic before passing it to Clarke. “Drink the whole thing, okay,” said Lexa. Clarke lifted the cup to her lips, not wanting to disappoint Lexa. It was actually refreshing, and Clarke knew she needed it. If she was getting mad at Costia just for being near Lexa, she couldn’t afford getting drunker. So, when Lexa passed her some food that Anya had brought up from the kitchens earlier, Clarke accepted it gratefully.

She found herself sat on the sofa a few minutes later, nursing another cup of water. Lexa was sat beside her, an amused smile on her face. Clarke wasn’t sure what was funny, but she liked Lexa’s smile, so she didn’t mind. She thought Lexa was unbearably attractive. She placed a hand on Lexa’s cheek, stroking it with the pad of her thumb. Lexa’s eyes flickered down to Clarke’s lips, and Clarke was sure that Lexa was going to close the distance between them. But she didn’t.

Instead, Lexa said, “Drink up, Clarke. You’ll feel much better afterwards, I assure you.” Clarke smiled, removing her hand and doing as she was told.

“I just wanted to tell you that you’re really pretty,” said Clarke after she swallowed the last sip. She noticed a blush rise on Lexa’s cheeks.

“What’s got into you tonight?” Lexa questioned, grinning. It was clear she was trying to hide her bashfulness with a cocky remark.

“Nothing. I just wanted to tell you,” Clarke replied. Then, she placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder, adding, “Can’t I compliment you?” Before Lexa could reply, Lincoln and Murphy arrived at the party, marking the time at eleven. Harper dropped down beside Lexa, telling her congratulations. At her arrival, Monty made his way over, settling on the arm of the sofa. Ever so chivalrous, Clarke offered him her seat. Before he could decline, Clarke had already stood up and was pointing to it. He looked stumped like she didn’t know how to tell her that he’d actually just come over to speak to Harper. Lexa read the situation easily and budged up to where Clarke was sitting.

“Come here, Clarke. You can sit on my lap then everyone can have a seat,” Lexa offered. Clarke’s face seemed to light up at this. She fell onto Lexa’s lap as Monty took a seat beside Harper, offering his thanks to them both. They began chatting as Lexa turned her attention back to the Gryffindor. Clarke was sat sideways on Lexa’s lap, facing Monty and Harper. Lexa had her hands by her own side, respectfully. Clarke picked up on it. She lifted Lexa’s hands and placed them around her waist to keep her secure. Lexa’s gentle and soft hold back over her hips made her feel a lot better. Lexa held her like she was going to break and like she was the most precious thing Lexa had ever touched. It immediately made Clarke feel special and safe.

“Hey!” said Clarke suddenly. Lexa practically jumped out her skin as the blonde turned her head to face her, her eyes lighting up. “Have I told you yet?” asked Clarke. Lexa froze, dreading what was going to come out of Clarke’s drunk mouth. “Congratulations on your win!” Clarke exclaimed. Lexa let out a laugh, prompting Clarke to start laughing too. She said, “I can’t believe I haven’t told you yet!”

“Don’t worry. You’ve already told me, Clarke,” Lexa replied.

“Oh, good,” Clarke sighed. As she did, she placed her head on Lexa’s chest and nestled into her. She didn’t care who saw them anymore. She felt happy in Lexa’s arms. Besides, she knew she’d done the right thing when Lexa placed her chin on top of Clarke’s head and pulled her in closer. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Clarke hadn’t felt this comforted and safe in a long time. The tournament was done, Nia was out of their lives for good, and she was having a good time at the party. That being said, she was getting a little tired. She didn’t want to ruin Lexa’s night though, so she tried her best to disguise a yawn. Lexa picked up on it.

“Clarke, are you tired?” Lexa asked softly. Clarke could’ve fallen asleep just listening to her voice. She nodded languidly as she felt Lexa chuckle. “Can you manage getting back to Gryffindor or do you want to stay here?” Lexa asked. She was stroking Clarke’s arm, making her feel warm and tingly. Clarke craved sliding into Lexa’s bed, feeling the soft linen and surrounded by Lexa’s comforting scent. However, she knew that she shouldn’t. It would raise a few awkward moments in the morning. She should just try to make it to Gryffindor by herself. Lord knows she’d get caught by a Professor or throw up. God, it would be so easy to just agree to stay at Lexa’s. They were friends, so it wouldn’t be weird, right?

“I can make it back to Gryffindor, I think,” said Clarke. She tried standing, but feeling rather unsteady, she fell straight back onto Lexa’s lap.

“Okay, come on. You can stay here tonight,” said Lexa. She stood up, holding onto Clarke to ensure she didn’t fall again. As she looked up, she locked eyes with Octavia who was watching them with relative interest. Octavia mouthed ‘are you okay,’ to which Lexa just nodded with a smile. Octavia gave her a nod before turning back to Lincoln.

They eventually made it to Lexa’s room. Lexa managed to unlock the door with one hand while she kept the other around Clarke. Once inside, Lexa kicked the door shut and led Clarke to her bed, gently placing her down. She grabbed the pyjamas that Clarke had worn before then placed them next to her on her bed. When she finally looked back into Clarke’s eyes, the girl looked unbelievably sad.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” Lexa asked. She kneeled in front of her, placing her hands on her knees. The girl was fighting tears and Lexa was concerned. She had no idea what she’d done to cause this.

“I just feel so bad,” said Clarke in a quiet voice. She sniffed before saying, “This is your night to celebrate your win and I’ve ruined it.”

“Clarke don’t be silly. You’ve not ruined my night at all. It was a great party but now I’m tired too. Come on, please don’t feel bad,” said Lexa. She gently rubbed Clarke’s upper arms to soothe her, but the girl wasn’t crying. She was just upset thinking that she’d done something bad.

“Promise?” Clarke asked in a squeaky voice.

Sticking out her pinkie finger, Lexa said, “I pinkie promise.” This satisfied Clarke as she pinkie promised Lexa. “Now come on, get dressed. I’m going thank everyone for coming and throwing me the party, so when I get back, you better be changed,” Lexa instructed. Clarke lifted her hand in a salute.

“Yes sir,” she mocked, but Lexa was sure the girl would remain in the same position while she was gone. Still, she let out a chuckle then left the room. She was gone for a good ten minutes, which gave Clarke plenty of time to get changed and get into bed. However, when Lexa returned, Clarke had only managed to put on the shorts and was wrestling with the shirt with her own crop top still on. As soon as Clarke spotted Lexa, she muttered “Oh dear,” to herself. Lexa let out a laugh at how cute she was.

“Do you need some help?” Lexa asked.

Throwing the t-shirt down, she said, “Yes please.” Lexa made her way over, picking up the t-shirt and turning it the right way around. When she turned back to Clarke, the girl was struggling with her crop top stuck on her head. Lexa was torn between scrunching her eyes shut and not being able to tear them away. Her breath hitched in her throat. Clarke’s body was incredible. But Lexa shook her head, remembering where she was. Clarke was drunk and Lexa had a job to do.

“Come here,” said Lexa, chuckling. She helped manoeuvre Clarke out of the crop top and tossed it on the floor. Then, she grabbed the pyjama t-shirt and started helping Clarke’s arms into the sleeves. Finally, she was able to pull the t-shirt over Clarke’s head and pull it down over her body. Once that was done, Clarke reached her arms around her back and unclasped her bra. Once again, Lexa averted her eyes. She didn’t know where to look. So, she grabbed her own pyjamas, which consisted of just a t-shirt, and scampered into her bathroom.

Clarke leapt into bed at the first chance she got. Immediately, she felt herself relax, snuggling into the duvet that smelled just like Lexa. She loved her scent. She loved Lexa. So, when Lexa returned to the room, Clarke couldn’t help but beam. But Lexa didn’t join her in bed. Instead, she tucked her in and took a blanket and pillow off. Clarke had no idea what was happening. Lexa then disappeared into the bathroom again, coming out with a glass of water and setting it on her desk beside Clarke. Then, Lexa placed her pillow on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Clarke questioned. She sat up in bed, cocking her head to the side. Lexa just looked at her like she was doing something obvious.

“What?” Lexa countered.

“Why are you sleeping on the floor?” Clarke asked.

“Clarke, you’re drunk. I can’t get in bed with a drunk girl,” Lexa replied. Clarke wanted to go mad at her for being so silly. They were friends so Lexa shouldn’t feel this way. Besides, Clarke didn’t want to push Lexa out of her own bed. However, she knew that Lexa was just being chivalrous and not making assumptions and Clarke appreciated that.

“Lex, you don’t have to—” Clarke began.

“No, I do. Don’t worry, Clarke, okay. Just try to get some sleep and you’ll feel better in the morning,” Lexa soothed. Clarke wanted to argue but she knew it would be pointless. Lexa had made up her mind. So, with a resigned sigh, she dropped back down on the pillow and waited for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, sorry no kiss yet;D


	25. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooooo

Clarke didn’t know how long she’d been asleep for, but she shot awake when it was still dark. She rolled over, searching for comfort in Lexa but the space next to her was cold. That’s when she remembered that Lexa had opted to sleep on the floor rather than beside her. Clarke leant over for a sip of water from the desk, immediately feeling better. She was no longer drunk, not even in the slightest. Being sober wasn’t a nice feeling, though. She made a mental note to apologise to Costia as soon as she could. She wondered if Lexa was asleep. She didn’t feel tired anymore and wanted to talk. So, she rolled over to the other side of the bed to see Lexa. Even in the dark, she could spot Lexa’s green eyes looking back up at her.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked in her sleepy voice.

“I’m sober and can’t sleep, so no,” Clarke replied. She wasn’t expecting her voice to be so hoarse, but she guessed that was due to the moonshine.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Lexa asked. She sat up in her makeshift bed and Clarke noticed that her hair was up in a bun but still intact. That could only mean one thing – Lexa hadn’t slept at all.

“It feels weird being in your bed without you,” Clarke admitted. As Clarke uttered those words, Lexa felt her heart leap into her throat. This was the first time they’d had a proper conversation since they almost kissed and Clarke was being sentimental. Did that mean that they weren’t going back to normal? Lexa didn’t know how to respond to it. Clarke then followed up with, “Why can’t you sleep?”

“Surprisingly, the floor isn’t as comfortable as I thought,” Lexa replied. She wasn’t exactly lying. The floor was very uncomfortable and dug into her back. However, what had kept her awake were thoughts of the Gryffindor girl in her bed. After all they’d been through, it seemed to have disappeared in a day. The tournament, Nia, everything. There was nothing tying them together anymore. Lexa wasn’t sure if their friendship would sustain now that they weren’t forced together. She hoped it would. But even if it did, it would only be for another few months and then school would end. Would they ever see each other again? Lexa couldn’t be sure, and it tormented her.

“Um,” Clarke began, drawing Lexa out of her thoughts. When Lexa looked up, Clarke’s eyes were uncertain. “I’m completely sober and let’s be honest, I’m not going to sleep without you here and you’re not going to sleep on the floor. So, can you come to bed now please?” Lexa wasn’t expecting this, but she nearly breathed a sigh of relief as Clarke asked her.

She let out a chuckle but stood up and threw her pillow back on the bed. Clarke shuffled up to allow her enough room. As soon as Lexa felt the mattress beneath her, she let out a contented sigh. She settled onto her back and let her eyes close. Moments later, she felt an arm snake around her waist and Clarke’s head rest on her shoulder. Lexa turned her head to face the blonde, confused.

“Don’t question it. I can’t sleep otherwise,” Clarke admitted in a quiet whisper. It felt like her room was a little bubble where they could talk about anything and do anything, and no one would know. It was their safe space. So, Clarke kept her voice low just in case her normal voice would rupture the peace between them. Clarke knew that it was very forward to cuddle into Lexa but what was the point in dancing round their feelings anymore? She felt a little awkward when Lexa seemed to stiffen beneath her but then her arm came around Clarke and pulled her in closer. Clarke let out an involuntary sigh and she suddenly felt tired again. She could sleep like this for sure.

She’d just closed her eyes when Lexa asked, “Can I tell you something?” Clarke couldn’t deny her. She’d stay up all night listening to anything Lexa said.

“Of course,” said Clarke. She placed her hand over Lexa’s midsection to let her know that she was awake and listening. She traced her fingers across her stomach in what she hoped was a comforting motion.

“The Boggart in the maze,” Lexa began, and Clarke felt her heart leap. Lexa was being honest with her and talking about something personal without being prompted. She continued, “I didn’t just see you being tortured. The first person I saw was Anya. Every time I went to reach out for her, the torture would get worse and she’d move further away from me. I thought it was a spell like a torture device that I had to withstand. I never thought it was a Boggart. Then, it was my dad and then, of course, it was you.” She paused and took a deep breath. She figured that if they were being sentimental, it was time for Lexa to admit how she felt in the maze. Clarke let the girl take as much time as she needed to get the words out. After another deep breath, Lexa continued, “I didn’t know that it was my biggest fear. The last time I faced a Boggart was in third year before my mum died. At that point, my biggest fear was the dark. Defeating a Boggart that was just darkness was much easier than trying to laugh at people I cared about being tortured. But you were all being tortured in the exact same way that my mum was. I hated being helpless because I couldn’t do anything to stop the pain.” She paused for a long time because she didn’t know what else to say. She’d explained it and she didn’t want to go into too much depth about her feelings for Clarke without warrant.

“Why me?” Clarke whispered. Her voice was barely-there, timid. She was afraid that Lexa would switch off and decide that she was done talking about it. After a long silence, Clarke worried that Lexa either hadn’t heard her or had decided not to respond. But when she spoke again, her voice sounded so unsure.

“I think there may have been some order to it. I knew that if I stayed there long enough, the Boggart would transform into all my friends and family being tortured. I think Anya was first because she’s not only family, but she’s also my best friend. Then, my dad because if he were to be tortured, he’d go the same way my mum did, and I’d be left with no one. You were next because…well, because if I lost you, I’d be losing the only person I’ve trusted with my heart since my mum died,” Lexa admitted. Clarke held her breath. She figured Lexa may have more to say and she wanted Lexa to say it. She didn’t want to interrupt. But the girl stayed silent. Clarke shifted her head, leaning on her elbow to look at Lexa. Now her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she could make out some of Lexa’s features. She looked vulnerable and a little scared. Clarke just offered the sincerest smile she could before placing a hand on Lexa’s cheek. Only then did she feel the small tear.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Clarke whispered. Lexa searched her eyes for any sense of dishonesty but couldn’t find anything but tenderness. She wasn’t going to lose Clarke. So, Lexa let her gaze flick down to Clarke’s lips, inviting her to take the final step and close the distance between them. Clarke picked up on it. She leaned forward, finally pressing her lips against Lexa’s.

Their kiss was nothing like the one in the broom cupboard. This was slow and languid, like they were taking their time. They had all the time in the world. Clarke switched their angle, bumping her nose against Lexa’s before deepening the kiss. Lexa’s hand reached around to hold Clarke’s waist and – even as they kissed – her touch was so gentle. Lexa’s lips were soft and seemed to fit Clarke’s perfectly. Clarke couldn’t believe it had taken them this long. It was equally passionate and soft. Lexa didn’t know when she started allowing tears to slip down her cheeks. She had never let someone in the way she’d let Clarke in, and Clarke had saved her. She was so overwhelmed by how in love she was with Clarke. She was so scared that the girl would hurt her, and she couldn’t afford to be hurt again. She was then scared that the girl wouldn’t return her feelings, but she did. So, she was crying because she now realised that some people were worth the risk. She risked everything falling for Clarke, but the blonde was there to catch her, and she always would be. It was too much for her.

When Clarke pulled away, she swore she heard Lexa give a little whine. Clarke knew that she was beaming like an idiot, but she didn’t care. She was happy. She’d just kissed the girl she loved, and she’d kissed her back. Besides, Lexa was also donning a goofy smile. She bet they looked hilarious to any onlookers.

“So, would you still consider us enemies?” Clarke asked, quirking a suggestive eyebrow.

After a beat of contemplative silence, Lexa said, “Hm I don’t know. I still hate you.” She was deserving of the smack she received on her shoulder.

“I hate you too,” Clarke quipped back. She placed another slow kiss on Lexa’s lips, feeling like she could easily forget about the world and just lose herself making out with the Ravenclaw if she wasn’t succumbed by fatigue. She pulled back, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder again. This was the comfiest position known to man, Clarke would swear by it.

“Goodnight Clarke,” said Lexa.

“Goodnight Lexa,” Clarke parroted, smiling as Lexa placed a kiss on her forehead.

Lexa stirred first in the morning at half past nine. She was exhausted from all the events of the previous day, so she didn’t mind sleeping in a little. She smiled as she felt Clarke’s warm weight on top of her, reminding her of what happened in the early hours of the morning. Her lips were still tingling with the memory of Clarke’s mouth. It was a nice feeling. She just hoped that her and Clarke were on the same page and the blonde didn’t regret their kiss. She’d get her answer soon enough as she felt the girl shifting a little beside her. Lexa looked down as Clarke’s bright blue eyes fluttered open. As soon as Clarke remembered where she was, a smile made its way onto her face. Lexa returned her smile, but Clarke leaned up and kissed it off her. It was a soft, gentle kiss that lasted only a second, but it was enough confirmation for Lexa to know that this was real. She hadn’t imagined Clarke’s feelings for her. As Clarke pulled away, Lexa chased her lips, landing another kiss on her lips. They were interrupted by Lexa’s stomach rumbling.

With a chuckle, Clarke said, “Come on, I think it’s time for breakfast!” They made their way down with Lexa in her comfy Sunday clothes and Clarke borrowing Lexa’s leggings and a jumper. Just before they reached the Great Hall, Lexa pulled Clarke back. She spotted Anya, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln at the Ravenclaw table and didn’t want to have two separate stories about the nature of their relationship. They’d have to come out about it to them at some point.

“Clarke,” Lexa began. When those blue eyes latched onto hers, she simultaneously felt a burst of butterflies and a pang of nerves. She took a deep breath before asking, “Will you go on a date with me to Hogsmeade next week?” Clarke could tell that she was nervous, and it was endearing. She decided to put her out of her misery.

“I would love to,” said Clarke. She placed a hand on Lexa’s face, noting as the girl visibly relaxed. She began leaning in to kiss her but spotted a group of students leaving the Great Hall. They probably shouldn’t do anything so public yet, which prompted Clarke’s next question, “What story are we sticking to? Like if our friends ask.”

After some consideration, Lexa said, “We’ll just tell them the truth. We kissed this morning and we’re going on a date on Saturday.”

“Okay,” Clarke said with a nod, “So, we’re dating?” She broke out into a grin at the thought, watching as Lexa did the same. Grins soon turned to laughter.

“It just sounds so funny. We literally hated each other for so long and now we’re dating,” said Lexa.

Between laughs, Clarke said, “I know!”

“Come on then, let’s get this over with,” said Lexa once they stopped laughing. Clarke put on her best mask of seriousness and gave a nod. They both walked over to their friends with their nerves building. However, once they sat down, no one said anything about it. In fact, they got through the whole of breakfast for half an hour with no one even mentioning the night before. Clarke wondered why Octavia hadn’t asked her why she hadn’t come back last night.

“I’m sorry, I can’t take it anymore,” Clarke said. Everyone halted their conversations to look at the frustrated blonde. Lexa eyed her warily.

“What’s going on?” Raven asked.

“Lexa and I are dating,” Clarke outburst. She scrunched up her features, anticipating their reactions, but when they all broke out in broad smiles, Clarke was relieved but also confused.

“About time!” said Raven. Then, both Clarke and Lexa watched as Lincoln handed Octavia some coins and Raven handed some money over to Anya.

“Um, what’s this?” Lexa questioned.

“Oh, we had a bet,” said Anya like it was obvious. A smile played on her lips as she brandished the three Galleons in her hand. Both Clarke and Lexa shook their heads. Why were their friends like this?

Clarke and Lexa had decided to take things slow. During their classes, they would often give each other lingering looks and hidden smiles. At mealtimes, they would always sit together, holding hands under the table as they ate and chatted with their friends. Sometimes, they keep their hands adjoined in the corridors if there weren’t many people around. They hadn’t gone public with anything yet because they were just dating. In common rooms, they’d get on with their work and studying. Their N.E.W.T.s were coming up soon, so they were spending a lot of their time just getting on with revision, but they were both pretty confident. They were the highest achieving students in the school, so there wasn’t much to worry about. Clarke even stayed in her own bed in her own dorm Friday night when she could’ve been with Lexa. They’d had a few stolen kisses beside a bookshelf in the library, against a wall as they made their way to dinner, in Gryffindor common room as Octavia nipped to the toilet, and once in a broom cupboard. Lexa had laughed about the irony.

However, it was Saturday and their first date. It came as a surprise to Clarke herself that she wasn’t nervous. She was just hanging out with Lexa and they’d probably kiss at the end of it. Clarke was actually looking forward to it. However, she was a little apprehensive about what she should wear. Of course, Raven’s advice was terrible. She smiled at the memory of Raven pulling out all the revealing clothes she had in her drawers.

_“Raven, no!” Clarke chastised._

_“Raven, yes!” Raven hit back. She picked out a short skirt and crop top, throwing it at the blonde._

_“Raven, hell no,” Clarke said. Raven just chuckled._

So, Clarke went through her drawers again, settling on her black, skinny jeans, but debating which top to wear. The weather was meant to be nice, so she didn’t want to wear a hoodie, but maybe a t-shirt and a jacket in case it got colder later. Thankfully, Octavia walked in. She’d stayed over at Lincoln’s the night before but tended to return in the early mornings after to get properly dressed.

“Excited for your date?” Octavia asked. Clarke couldn’t hide the blush that accompanied her smile as she nodded.

“I just don’t know what shirt to wear,” Clarke replied. Octavia surveyed what Clarke had laid out on the bed and pulled a face. They were all boring choices for a first date. Octavia walked over to Clarke’s drawers and peered in.

“The black and white striped t-shirt and denim jacket. Put it with your white or black converse,” said Octavia like it was obvious. Clarke felt like the outfit would be perfect.

“You’re a lifesaver, O!” Clarke commended, pulling her into a quick hug. Then, she began getting ready.

On the other side of the castle, Lexa was pacing around her room. She was looking forward to spending time with Clarke all day, but she still had fifteen minutes until she was meant to meet Clarke for breakfast. They were having breakfast at nine thirty then heading over to Hogsmeade at about ten. Once there, Lexa had planned for them to go shopping for a few hours and then get a bite to eat in the Three Broomsticks. Afterwards, they were going on a tour of the Shrieking Shack and finishing at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Room for a hot drink. She’d planned meticulously. The only problem was that she was dressed and ready in her blue skinny jeans, white vest top and grey and black plaid shirt. She had her hair up in a ponytail but as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror, she debated wearing her hair down. No, she wouldn’t change her mind now. She decided to go find Raven just to distract her until the date began.

It was a very bad idea. It was possibly the worst idea Lexa had ever had. When she received no reply as she knocked on the dorm door, it should have been the first red flag. When the curtains were pulled around Raven’s four-poster bed, it should’ve warded Lexa off. It didn’t. It was normal that Raven would sleep in and Lexa sometimes had to wake her up. So, she didn’t hesitate to rip the curtains back, immediately wishing she had no eyes. On the bed, Raven was on her back, completely naked. Anya was going down on her. Thankfully, Raven’s duvet was covering her cousin and Raven from waist down. But Lexa had already seen too much. She couldn’t speak a word as her mouth hung open. Raven’s eyes flew open. Only then did Lexa regain control of her limbs. She ran backwards, whipping the curtain back in place, before nearly tripping over herself to get out of the room. Suddenly, her nerves for the date had disappeared, replaced with a nauseous feeling. No one should see their cousin and friend having sex. No one.

When Clarke arrived at the Great Hall, she was surprised to see that Lexa was already sat at the Ravenclaw table. She’d no food on her plate but was sipping some pumpkin juice. She was usually so calm and collected, but Clarke noticed that the girl didn’t just look nervous like she was expecting, but she looked shaken, almost like she’d seen a ghost. Even when Clarke dropped down opposite her, she barely offered her a smile. If anything, it was a grimace.

“Hey, you okay?” Clarke asked. Lexa looked up at her, eyes wide. She slowly shook her head. “What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, concerned. She brought her hand onto the table, interlinking their fingers to offer the brunette some comfort.

Lexa looked around nervously before muttering, “I walked in on Anya and Raven.” She said it so quietly like she was afraid that if she admitted it, it would mean it was real. It certainly explained why she looked like she was going to be sick.

“Oh, my God,” Clarke replied. Lexa dropped Clarke’s hand to place her head in her hands, letting out a disgruntled groan.

“Why did I just open the door and pull back the curtain? Why didn’t I just read for a bit or chill in the common room instead?” Lexa whined.

“Okay, but Lexa,” Clarke began, coaxing her out of holding her head in her hands, “You have to admit, it’s kind of funny.” Clarke couldn’t help but grin. Lexa truly looked traumatised. However, as Clarke’s smile grew, a matching grin found its way onto Lexa’s face. The girl had a way of cheering her up even when she was feeling sick.

“I guess,” Lexa conceded.

“Good,” said Clarke, picking up a piece of toast and buttering it. She pushed it into Lexa’s face as the brunette opened her mouth just in time, “Now eat.”

At Octavia and Lincoln’s arrival a few minutes later, Lexa told them what she’d witnessed that morning. Octavia found it hilarious and Lincoln just looked uncomfortable with the information. So, when Anya and Raven walked in ten minutes later, Octavia and Clarke were giving them shit-eating grins. Lincoln was watching them awkwardly, but Lexa kept her eyes trained on the ground. The image of Raven’s head thrown back was burned in her mind. She was just hoping her and Clarke would leave soon for their date then she didn’t have to stay around much longer. Apparently, that wasn’t going to happen. Anya dropped down adjacent to her and kicked her foot under the table. Lexa’s eyes snapped onto her cousin’s.

“You’re the worst cock-blocker ever,” Anya spat, but there was a grin on her lips.

“Yeah, well, I’ve learned my lesson. If no one answers the door, I should run in the opposite direction,” Lexa hit back.

“Yes, you should,” Anya agreed. Raven sat beside Anya, eyeing Lexa awkwardly. It was like she was trying to think of what to say to break the tension. Lexa risked a glance at her, regretting it straight away. All she saw was sex-mussed hair.

“Um, Rae, I’m sorry that I—” Lexa began.

“Nope,” Raven interrupted, holding her hand up, “We’re never talking about it. Yes, you saw me topless and having sex. There, we acknowledged it and you apologised. It’s never to be spoken of again.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” said Lexa, letting out a sigh of relief.

“And on that note, I think we should maybe head for our date,” said Clarke. She couldn’t keep the smirk off her face at how awkward her friends looked. Clarke was just lucky that Lincoln had his own room, so Clarke had never walked in on him and Octavia. She was also glad that Octavia wasn’t there when she slept with Niylah. The closest she’d got to walking in on someone was between Echo and Bellamy. She didn’t think she’d be able to recover if she saw something like that, especially if one of them was her cousin. She pulled Lexa up from her seat and they said their goodbyes before heading out of Hogwarts grounds.

Everything was going great. They were chatting, laughing and just enjoying each other’s company. Clarke was tempted to kiss her at every minute, but she refrained from it. That was until Lexa pulled her down an empty side street and into the same alcove that they’d been in a few months ago. Lexa’s lips were on hers in a matter of moments, pushing her up against the wall. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders, pulling her impossibly closer. After a few minutes, Lexa pulled away, breathless and smiling. Clarke pulled her back in, but Lexa had to push back again.

“We’ve got more date stuff planned,” Lexa said.

Whining, Clarke said, “Well, we could spend the rest of the date doing this.” Lexa let Clarke place another chaste kiss on her lips, almost convincing her that she was right.

“Nope, I booked us a guided tour,” said Lexa once she’d dragged herself away from those lips she could kiss all day.

“Okay, I’ll go on one condition,” said Clarke, a smile tugging at her lips. Lexa quirked a questioning brow, prompting Clarke to continue, “We carry this on back at the castle afterwards.” Lexa popped her hip, placing a finger on her chin like she was deep in thought.

“I think we can make that happen,” she said, grinning. Once again, she let Clarke kiss her for just a moment before pulling her towards the Shrieking Shack.

The tour wasn’t just for them, but a group of other people too. Lexa recognised a few students from Hogwarts who were fourth years. Lexa was reminded of their project in a History of Magic where they were strongly advised to visit the Shrieking Shack to learn more about Harry Potter’s background. They must be a group of students with that assignment. There were also a few people who neither Clarke nor Lexa recognised, so they must be tourists.

Their hands remained adjoined the whole time as they walked around the old building. Everything was going swimmingly, with them whispering jokes and comments in each other’s ears. However, the tour guide’s main concern was quizzing the students on facts about the History of Magic concerning the Shrieking Shack and Harry Potter. Of course, this would bring out their competitive sides, which only led to one thing: Arguments.

“So, who can tell me what year Harry Potter was in when he climbed under the Whomping Willow and found his godfather?” the tour guide asked, looking to the fourth-year students for an answer. However, they hadn’t studied it yet, so wouldn’t know. Both Clarke and Lexa’s hands shot up. The tour guide sighed. They were the only ones who knew any of the answers. “Miss Woods,” said the tour guide. With a satisfied smile, she put her hand down.

“Second,” said Lexa with an unwavering confidence. The tour guide faltered, but she didn’t want to correct the girl. Thankfully, the blonde beside her spoke up.

“No, it was his third. In his second year, he faced the Chamber of Secrets,” said Clarke, speaking mostly to Lexa than the tour guide.

“That was his first year,” Lexa countered.

With a shake of her head, Clarke argued, “First year he faced Professor Quirrell.” Lexa’s face dropped. Clarke was right. That felt weird. Now that they were dating, Lexa felt that nothing had changed. They were still challenging each other, but Lexa no longer wanted to call her names and antagonise her. Well, she still wanted to annoy her. Annoying Clarke would always be one of her most favourite pastimes. So, Lexa stayed silent.

“Correct, Miss Griffin. It was his third year when Professor Lupin was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor,” said the tour guide, hoping to swiftly move on. She walked on to another part of the Shack as the others followed. Clarke and Lexa hung back a little.

“Hey, Lexa, did you hear that?” Clarke began, grinning. She knew it would bug her if she brought it up, and Clarke couldn’t deny that she loved antagonising her. Besides, watching Lexa’s frown appear as she tried to be mad at her was a great form of entertainment. “I don’t think you heard properly, so I’ll repeat it for you. I was right,” said Clarke. It was childish and petty, but it was funny. It was like how they used to be, but with more friendly undertones. Lexa just rolled her eyes, trying to bite back a grin. How could she be mad at the blonde when she looked like a kid on Christmas?

“I know. Rather unbelievable considering it’s a rarity,” Lexa quipped. Instead of her usual scornful face when arguing with Clarke, she was smirking. They were just playing. Neither could deny that they loved that part of their relationship. Clarke feigned offence, placing a hand to her chest.

“No kisses for you,” she replied, and began walking to join the rest of the group. But Lexa tugged her back by the wrist, bringing them face-to-face.

“We had a deal,” said Lexa. Clarke couldn’t even think straight. Lexa’s proximity was distracting her. There was no way that she would deny this girl any kisses at all. So, when Lexa pulled her in by the waist and bumped their noses together, Clarke didn’t hesitate to close the gap between them and connect their lips. But only for a moment. They had to part then they wouldn’t get thrown out of the museum. But they were both wearing matching smiles through the rest of the tour.

“I’ll pay for this,” was what started the next argument. They were finishing their hot drinks in Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Room when they had to pay the bill. Lexa was the one who pulled out her coins and offered to pay when the young waitress had come over. However, Clarke wasn’t impressed by this.

“No, you paid in the Three Broomsticks, so it’s my turn to pay,” Clarke argued. She dipped into her own pocket for her money.

“Clarke, it doesn’t matter. I mean, I’ve just got one thousand Galleons from the tourna—” Lexa countered before she was interrupted by Clarke.

“It does matter. I can pay for this one,” said Clarke.

“Um, I’ll give you some time to work it out,” said the waitress, scampering away before she could be dragged into the spat.

“Clarke, I have more than enough money to pay for this. Besides, I was the one who asked you on the date, therefore I pay,” said Lexa. It wasn’t even a lot of money, equating to one galleon and ten sickles.

“Nope, you paid for the first part of the date, so I pay for the second,” said Clarke. They both knew their argument was ridiculous, but neither of them wanted to back down. Lexa let out a defeated smile.

“If you let me pay for this one, you can pay for our next date,” Lexa suggested, willing to compromise.

“So, that means there’ll be a second date?” Clarke asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well, I was hoping for one,” Lexa replied. Clarke thought Lexa was wearing an irresistible smile. It was like her cocky one, but it no longer bugged Clarke. She wanted to kiss it straight off her face.

“Okay, it’s a deal,” said Clarke. Lexa found it cute when Clarke outstretched her hand to shake on it. Nevertheless, she shook her hand. “I just have one condition,” said Clarke, a smile playing on her lips.

Cocking her head to the side, Lexa asked, “And what’s that?”

“That you agree to be my girlfriend,” said Clarke. Despite the arrogant pretence, Clarke was shitting herself. She had thought that the date was going well, and she wanted to spend more time with Lexa. Hell, she was in love with her. But there was a nagging feeling of doubt that settled into her bones.

Those doubts were erased the minute Lexa said, “That sounds like a pretty good condition.” They both broke out in broad smiles.

Clarke stuck to their deal. The second they reached Lexa’s room; they only had half an hour before they were set to meet the rest of their friends for dinner. Clarke pushed that thought to the back of her mind as soon as she felt Lexa’s lips on hers. The kiss started off slow and exploratory. However, after a few minutes and an angle change, the kiss turned passionate and heated. Originally, Clarke had pushed Lexa against her door, but she found herself being spun around and pinned against the door by Lexa only moments later. Lexa’s hand left her waist to lock the door.

“Don’t want to be interrupted this time,” Lexa muttered against Clarke’s lips.

“Definitely not,” Clarke replied, smiling into the kiss. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to making out with the Ravenclaw. Her lips were unbelievably soft, gentle but firm. Her hands were also causing butterflies in her stomach. Lexa’s fingertips were so light as they traced over her waist and hips. Clarke’s hands found their way around Lexa’s shoulders. She used one hand to play with the small hairs at the back of Lexa’s neck, the other on her shoulder blade to pull her close.

Lexa felt like she was in a daze. Clarke’s lips moulded against hers like they were built for kissing. She was trying to be gentle as she made out with the blonde, but it was proving to be difficult. She wanted nothing more than to attack her with her lips, moving from her mouth to her jawline to her neck. But for now, she wasn’t sure if Clarke would want to go any further, so she stuck to her lips. However, as soon as she felt Clarke suck on her bottom lip, she smirked. So that’s how she wanted to play. Lexa’s grip tightened on Clarke’s hips and she bit her bottom lip. As Clarke parted her lips in surprise, Lexa decided to take advantage of the distraction, dropping her face to pepper kisses along her neck. Clarke’s hands reached up to Lexa’s hair, tugging gently when Lexa hit a sensitive spot.

Clarke should’ve been embarrassed at how laboured her breathing was like she’d climbed to the top of the Astronomy Tower, but she couldn’t care less. Lexa’s lips, tongue and teeth grazing against the sensitive skin of her neck were driving her crazy. Clarke even closed her eyes, getting lost in the sensation. She was keeping her noises in her throat, still not overly comfortable with being vocal around Lexa. Those resignations disappeared the second that Lexa latched onto her pulse point, sucking and soothing. Clarke couldn’t help but let out a guttural moan. She hated herself for it as she felt Lexa smile against her skin. She didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. So, she wouldn’t.

Clarke pulled Lexa’s face back up, tugging on her hair. Clearly, Lexa liked her hair being pulled a little as she mewled at the sensation. Clarke made a mental note of that. Their lips connected again, but not in the same heated way. Lexa had slowed down the pace a little, ensuring that she was taking her time to explore Clarke’s mouth until she planted a small kiss on the corner of her lips. Lexa slowly pulled back as her eyes fluttered open again. When Clarke opened her eyes, they were no longer a twinkling, bright blue. They were dark, the pupils blown. Oh, Lexa thought. Clarke didn’t even try to hide her arousal, her eyes still trained on Lexa’s pouty lips. But Lexa took a step back, putting some distance between them.

“Do we have to go to dinner?” Clarke whined. Lexa’s smile widened.

“The others will want to know how our date went. If we didn’t show up, they’d be concerned we’d killed each other,” Lexa quipped. Clarke let out a small laugh; Lexa was right. But Lexa agreed with Clarke. She would be happy staying in her room all night with Clarke, even if it was to just make out. So, she had an idea. “How about we make a deal?” Lexa asked.

“You know, I feel like making deals is our new repaying favours,” said Clarke, earning a chuckle from Lexa.

“We go to dinner with our friends, tell them about how great I was on our date, and then we can spend the rest of the evening here,” Lexa offered, wiggling her eyebrows.

“And do what? Continue kissing or something else...?” asked Clarke.

“Whatever you want. We could continue this,” Lexa began, placing her hands back on Clarke’s waist and leaning in to softly press a kiss to her lips. Clarke melted into the kiss, but it was gone as soon as it was there. Lexa pulled back as she continued, “Or we could just watch a film or something.”

“Ooh, tough choice,” Clarke replied, tapping her chin.

“Well, you can decide after dinner. Come on,” said Lexa. She clasped Clarke’s hand and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Clarke didn’t know how she was going to get through dinner. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with Lexa once they were back in her room and it wasn’t watching a film. Still, she wouldn’t give Lexa the satisfaction of knowing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth the wait?


	26. N.E.W.Ts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are at the final chapter! It's quite a bit shorter than the others:) Also, the text in Italics refers to things that happened in the past just for clarification!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who stuck with the story and read the whole thing! As far as the sequel goes, I'm currently on the second chapter, so it'll be a short while before I decide to post it. Hope you've all liked reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it:D

When Clarke rolled over in bed beside her new girlfriend on the Sunday morning, she felt a broad smile tugging at her lips. Lexa looked beautiful and ever so peaceful as she slept. Her hair was down, fanned out against the pillow with an arm tucked securely around Clarke. Clarke had resumed their usual position with her head nestled into the crook of Lexa’s neck, her leg over Lexa’s, and her hand on her midsection. When Clarke traced the skin there with her fingertips, she no longer felt awkward like she was doing something she shouldn’t be. Lexa was her girlfriend. She was totally allowed to do it.

_After their interrogation at dinner from their friends, both witches had stumbled back to Lexa’s room, just excited to continue what they were doing before. Lexa had been sweet, assuring Clarke that they didn’t have to do anything that she wasn’t comfortable with and that she was just happy to spend time with the blonde. Clarke appreciated the sentiment but knew what she wanted. By the looks of Lexa’s blown pupils and parted lips, she guessed Lexa wanted the same thing. Lexa had kissed her slowly, gradually pushing Clarke closer to the bed. Clarke landed, startled, raising a chuckle from Lexa’s lips. Clarke thought it would’ve made things awkward between them, but it didn’t. Her and Niylah had plenty of awkward fumbling but they were both too inexperienced and shy to mention it. Clarke found that pointing it out by chuckling light-heartedly was a better approach to quelling her nerves. When Lexa peeled her vest off, Clarke was still stunned. She’d seen Lexa shirtless a fair amount but was still enamoured by how toned and perfect she was. Lexa didn’t rush Clarke. She continued just planting soft kisses on her lips, occasionally dropping her head to nip at her neck and jawline, but she was going at Clarke’s pace. Eventually, the blonde reached down and tugged her shirt off. She swore that Lexa practically drooled at the sight of her shirtless. Lexa didn’t make her feel awkward or self-conscious, instead just pressing her lips against Clarke’s once more and when her hands began exploring Clarke’s hips, waist and chest, all of Clarke’s nerves disappeared. Lexa was making her feel special._

The brunette began stirring in her sleep like she sensed that Clarke was awake. As she cracked an eye open and spotted the blonde still cuddled into her, a smile grew across her features. Morning Clarke was one of Lexa’s favourites sights. It was second only to annoyed and frustrated Clarke. Lexa was much more familiar with the latter, still amused by it despite their new relationship status. She felt Clarke’s fingertips ghost across her abdomen, causing her muscles to ripple beneath her touch. Clarke bit her lip, remembering how they felt beneath her hands the night before as she explored the Lexa’s skin. She remembered how they hardened when Clarke placed her palm flat against her stomach, and how that change alone shot a jolt of electricity through her. She was definitely a fan of them.

“Good morning, Clarke,” Lexa said in a whisper. Her voice was soft enough to not break the quiet of the early morning. She placed a tender kiss to Clarke’s forehead, and it transported the blonde back to the night before. How when Clarke had suddenly felt her nerves flare up when Lexa dropped down beside her. Lexa had sensed it straight away, wrapping her arms protectively around Clarke and pressing her lips to Clarke’s head. The blonde was immediately comforted, knowing that Lexa had no regrets regarding what they’d done, and she wasn’t just going to roll over and leave.

“Good morning,” Clarke replied after a beat. She tilted her head upwards, letting Lexa lean down to press their lips together softly. There were no expectations there. Lexa wasn’t kissing her in hopes that they could have sex. No, Lexa was just kissing her to say good morning. Clarke ran her fingers up Lexa’s stomach, tickling the skin there before she reached her sternum.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, pulling Clarke impossibly closer into the side of her body. Clarke moved her hand from Lexa’s stomach, opting to wrap it around the brunette’s waist instead.

“I’m great. Are you okay?” Clarke asked. She had to admit that she was a little worried. Every sexual experience she’d had was not a great success. Sure, the sex with Niylah was fine, but afterwards, the girl barely offered her a goodbye before departing. If Lexa had continued watching Clarke’s memory of her time with Finn, she would’ve seen that Clarke had barely touched him before Harper and a few of her friends bustled into the common room, clearly not realising what they’d just interrupted. Clarke’s hand shot from out of his jeans as Finn whipped a cushion over his lap. After that, Clarke had escaped from the Hufflepuff common room out of sheer embarrassment. So, when she woke beside Lexa, having had sex the previous night, she was worried that things may have changed. That Lexa had perhaps lost interest or things would be awkward between them.

All those thoughts disappeared when Lexa stretched, turning over to face Clarke completely, offering her a wide smile as she said, “I’m great too.” This time, it was Clarke who closed the gap, kissing the Head Girl with a little too much passion for a Sunday morning. But Lexa wasn’t complaining. She gripped onto Clarke’s hip, her touch firm but still as gentle as ever as the kiss deepened. Clarke’s hand found its way into Lexa’s curls, tugging her closer. Why had it taken this long for them? Clarke knew she loved her for a while, but never made her move. Clarke had a lot of lost time to make up for.

“What time is it?” Lexa asked, mostly to herself. Clarke peeled herself off Lexa, settling against the footboard. Lexa sat up to check the alarm clock beside her bed. “It’s half eight. Too early for breakfast?” Lexa asked. She finally looked up at Clarke, tracing her eyes over the exposed skin, but not in a way that made Clarke feel uncomfortable. If anything, it gave her a jolt of confidence.

“Oh yeah, especially when we could be doing this…” said Clarke, crawling towards Lexa before cupping her face and pressing a kiss to those plump, awaiting lips. She felt Lexa smile into the kiss, completely enraptured by the Gryffindor who’d planted herself in Lexa’s lap. Lexa’s hands remained on Clarke’s waist, holding her steady. Clarke hands shifted from either side of Lexa’s face to her shoulders. Clarke noticed when Lexa was being conservative with her hands and decided to take the lead, surprising herself with this newfound boost of self-esteem. Lexa just made her feel that way.

She abandoned Lexa’s shoulders, instead using her own hands to guide Lexa’s a little more upwards, underneath her shirt. She felt Lexa gasp a little into her mouth at the softness of her skin, eliciting a smile from the blonde. Lexa felt like she couldn’t be more overwhelmed. She could feel the weight of Clarke in her lap, her bare legs brushing against Lexa’s own as she straddled her, and then her hands finding Clarke’s skin beneath her shirt. Clarke noticed that Lexa’s touch was still gentle, exploring the expanse of her skin with only a tenderness Lexa possessed. Clarke wasn’t planning on taking their make-out session any further, but that desire began burning through her as Lexa began nipping her bottom lip between her teeth.

It was half-past eight in the morning on a Sunday. They shouldn’t be doing this. Clarke shouldn’t even be thinking about doing this. But every time she pulled away, Lexa’s lips chased hers, then when she blinked open those green eyes, they were practically pleading her to kiss her again. At least that’s what Clarke convinced herself as she pulled her t-shirt over her head, discarding it somewhere on Lexa’s floor.

Suddenly, there was a bang at her door and Clarke flew off Lexa’s lap like they’d been caught doing something. Lexa offered her a look of confusion as she wondered who would be at her door. She threw on a hoodie and a pair of shorts. Clarke scrambled for Lexa’s bed shirt, pulling it on before diving under the duvet.

Lexa opened the door open a crack, immediately spotting the person who’d interrupted their making out. Who else would it be than Raven Reyes?

“Hey, are you and Clarke coming to breakfast? It’s our last one before the exams, so thought we’d all hang out afterwards. Our last taste of freedom!” said Raven, a smile on her face. Clearly, Lexa’s mussed hair, flushed face and wide eyes surpassed Raven. Or maybe the girl just didn’t mention it.

“Uhm…” Lexa began, shooting a look in Clarke’s direction. The blonde looked uncomfortable, perched in Lexa’s bed like she was afraid of moving. Still, she managed a disheartened nod. “Yep, yeah, we’ll be down. Just give us ten minutes to get ready and stuff,” said Lexa. Only then did Raven really focus in on the situation. It had completely slipped her mind that her two friends were dating. Before they’d gotten together, Clarke would usually always be in Lexa’s room. But then Raven began putting two and two together. Lexa hated seeing that grin slowly make its way onto her face.

“I totally just interrupted, didn’t I?” she asked. Lexa hiding behind the door, looking sheepish and like a deer caught in headlights. It all seemed so clear now. And when Lexa didn’t offer her a reply, Raven already knew the answer. “Well, consider this payback for you walking in on me and Anya,” Raven quipped, grinning even wider. She turned away, flashing Lexa one last smile as she said, “Ten minutes!” All Lexa could do was offer Clarke an apologetic look before pulling out some clothes from her wardrobe.

Their last day before their exams started was spent well. They lounged outside on the grounds, sipping pumpkin juice and taking a picnic of sandwiches and fruit out at lunch, talking about their plans for the summer. It was almost like their N.E.W.Ts were long forgotten about. It was refreshing. And although it was a Sunday and Lexa had prefect duty, Clarke remained in Lexa’s room to sleepover. She didn’t care that her first exam was tomorrow. She’d done all the preparation she could for it and was ready. She grabbed her school robes from her drawers, placing them on Lexa’s desk chair when she reached the Head Girl’s room and leafing through Lexa’s copy of ‘The Hunger Games’ until she returned.

When Lexa did get back, her lips were on Clarke’s before she barely had time to lock her door. They were due no interruptions and they had most of the night. As long as they had a good few hours of sleep and woke up early for a full breakfast, all would be well, but that wasn’t on Clarke’s mind. Not in the slightest. She practically wrestled Lexa out of her joggers and t-shirt, tossing them anywhere out of sight, knowing that the tidy Ravenclaw would spend the morning picking them up and putting them back in their place. She knew it would bug her, but she loved to bug Lexa. Their relationship wouldn’t be the same if one of them wasn’t bugging the other. That’s what she loved about them.

Clarke let Lexa pull down her leggings and tear off her shirt, closely followed by her bra. The only light in the room came from the few candles Clarke had lit, casting a warm glow over their bodies. It made the whole ordeal feel more romantic than intended, but neither girl was complaining. After that, they fell with Lexa on top of Clarke, her hands exploring while her mouth was latched onto Clarke’s lips.

When Lexa’s alarm blared at quarter to eight the next morning, Clarke should’ve been groggy and mad that their sleep was interrupted but she couldn’t find it in her to care. She awoke as Lexa reached over to switch the noise off, snuggled into the crook of Lexa’s neck. It was becoming her new favourite place. She smiled against her soft skin when Lexa huffed, clearly wanting or needing more sleep. But they had their first exam today and Lexa had specifically wanted an early breakfast then she wouldn’t feel rushed. However, neither of them was moving. 

Lexa had fallen asleep the night before in a matter of minutes after saying goodnight to Clarke. There was just something about sex that completely took it out of her. But with Clarke it was different. Her and Costia had just been sleeping together for the release sex brought. With Clarke, there was an extra level of intimacy there, heightening all her senses to the experience. So, when she woke up, her body was still tired and her mind a little hazy. She didn’t want to burst the bubble her and Clarke had created during the night and go into her exam. No, she just wanted the whole day in bed with the Gryffindor.

Still, Lexa had to remind herself that they did have an exam that day. With a huff, she pulled the duvet away from her body, pulling on some underwear and a hoodie, fully aware that Clarke was watching her. Unabashedly, Clarke’s eyes roamed Lexa’s body. In the candlelight, she looked incredible, but in early morning daylight, it was something else. It was raw and perfect.

“Do we really have to sit our exam today?” Clarke asked, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Unfortunately,” Lexa replied. There was a smile pulling at her lips as she turned around to face the blonde in her bed. She had shifted upwards, leaning against the headboard with the duvet pulled up to cover her chest. Her blonde hair was wild and her eyes – although tired – were sparkling. There was a matching smile on her face as she watched Lexa. Clarke was happy.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Clarke and Lexa were first down after they’d gotten changed, stealing a few kisses here and there in Lexa’s room. Only moments later, Anya appeared with Lincoln. The conversation was light and so far, no one wanting to ruin a perfectly good morning with talk of upcoming exams. Of course, Anya, Lexa, Octavia and Raven would argue that they weren’t nervous, putting on faux confident faces. Clarke was never ashamed to admit how she truly felt though, and she was nervous.

This was their final year. All year, Clarke’s main concerns had been the tournament, Nia and Lexa. She’d hardly thought about her N.E.W.Ts. Sure, she’d been doing revision and all her homework, but her exams were kind of put on a backburner. She knew Lexa was the same. Still, both her and the Ravenclaw girl were the top performing students. These exams should ideally be a walk in the park. It was, of course, Lexa who picked up on her nerves. Their first exam was in Potions.

“Clarke, you’ve been partnered with the Potions genius for the first part of this year. You’ve learned from the best. I know you’ve got this,” said Lexa as they made their way down to the Dungeons. Clarke shook her head, smiling. Although Lexa was being her usual insufferable, cocky self, Clarke felt her nerves subside a little. Maybe it was the joking manner that offered her some distraction, or maybe it was the vote of confidence interweaved into Lexa’s quip. They gathered outside the classroom, Anya trying to make jokes to break the tension. Clarke was thankful for the distraction but still felt her palms sweating. If she wanted to go into magic healing, this was a class she had to pass. No, scratch that, this was a class she had to _excel_ in. When Professor Indra joined them, Clarke’s nerves just skyrocketed. It was starting.

“Good luck guys,” said Lincoln first, the rest parroting him. The first few filed their way into the classroom, but Lexa tugged Clarke back a little. When blue eyes met green, she saw only sincerity and care.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked. She cocked her head to the side the way Lexa always does. They had to start joining their friends for the start of the exam, but Lexa looked like she had something important to say. Then, a flash of a mischievous smile crossed her features.

Just before they walked over the threshold into their first exam of many, determining their future, Lexa quirked an eyebrow and put on the most pompous, English accent as she said, “May the odds be _ever_ in your favour.” Clarke let out a laugh, because of course, it was just what she needed to quell her nerves. It was perfect.


End file.
